Pokemon: Busqueda de Pokemon Voullet
by HaldamirElf
Summary: Una bestia fue encerrada, pero al hacerlo dividio dos mundos, el mundo en que dominan los humanos y el mundo en que dominan los pokemon, ahora la bestia quiere salir de su encierro, ¿podra un niño detener esto?.
1. El vuelo de un heroe

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 1(Introducción a la historia)**

(Se ve caer las gotas de lluvia en el cielo, y este esta totalmente nublado con nubes grises que dan un aspecto deprimente, de pronto tres "seres" encapuchados aparecieron frente de una gran puerta, estaba cada uno de color respectivo rojo, azul y amarillo)

**Rojo**: Esta empeorando, debemos cerrar el paso al mundo humano.

**Azul**: Pero, ¿Qué pasará con los pokemones que quedaron fuera?

**Rojo**: Roguemos a Ho-Oh que los apiade.

**Amarillo**: No podemos hacer eso.

**Rojo**: ¡NO TENEMOS OTRA OPCIÓN!

**Azul**: Esta bien.

**Amarillo**: No creo que tengamos otra opción.

**Rojo**: Muy bien, al fin nos pusimos de acuerdo.(tomando una especie de llave de color dorado con un cristal de color verde, tenia inscritos runas en todas parte)

(El "ser" rojo tomo la llave y cerro sus ojos, al ver que los otros "seres" se arrodillaban junto a esta llave la levantó al cielo)

**Rojo**: Por favor, Ho-oh, perdónanos, pero no tenemos otra opción, desde hoy se cerrará la puerta al mundo humano, los que no puedan entrar se quedarán con ellos, se quedarán con ellos, se quedaran con ellos (repitiendo una y otra vez como si no pudiera creerlo)

**Capitulo 1: El vuelo de un héroe**

(En una casa de pueblo paleta, un joven se levantaba de su cama)

Joven: zzzzzzzzz

(¡Dije que se levantaba!)

Joven: AHHH, ah si, muy bien, ya estoy despierto (suena su estomago) y ya tengo hambre.

(El joven corrió hacia el comedor de su casa. Allí se encontraba Melody, su pequeña hermana y su madre)

Madre: Al fin despertaste.

Joven: Si no fuera por el narrador seguiría durmiendo, pero ¿Qué hay de comer?

Melody: $100 dólares, el libro "Guia para un entrenador", un pokenavegador y panecillos.

Joven: ¡Qué extraño desayuno, má, soy un adolescente en crecimiento, necesito comida.

Madre: Si, pero ¿es que olvidaste que día es hoy?

Joven: ¿El día de la marmota?

Madre y Melody: ¡Oh Por favor!

Melody: Es de lo único que has hablado desde la semana pasada.

Joven: AHH, claro, es que estaba tan emocionado con mi viaje Pokemón, que se me olvido por completo (con la mano detrás de la cabeza)jajajajaja.

Melody y Madre: Típico.

(Ahora es mi turno de explicar, este joven se llama Giovanni Hawkins, es un joven de pueblo paleta y vecino del famoso Ash Ketchup. Espera algún día llegar a ser tan grande como él. Él tiene 10 años y su aspecto físico es cabello y ojos castaños, camiseta de color negra con una raya blanca de forma diagonal de derecha a izquierda, unos pantalones de color azul marino y un par de zapatillas blancas que poco se veían con lo largo que era el pantalón)

Giovanni: Se te olvidó decir valiente y fuerte.

(Solo apégate al libreto y volviendo a la historia)

Melody: Te olvidas esto.

Giovanni: ¿Qué es?

Melody: Es un complemento del pokenavegador, se llama pokecam 3000

Giovanni: ¿Por qué siempre es 3000, es como si hubieran fallado 3000 veces.

Melody: Apégate al libreto, sé más serio.

Giovanni: Por supuesto.

Madre: Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, recuerdo a tus hermanos, estoy tan feliz, mi Giovanni por fin va a dejar mi casa, si tu padre estuviera aquí.

(Esto suena como si hubiese muerto, o como si la madre de Giovanni vaya a hacer una fiesta porque Giovanni se va, cosa que no me sorprendería)

Giovanni: Pero lo más seguro es que me encuentre con él en alguno de mis viajes.

Madre: Es cierto, pero dudo que tenga el tiempo de hablar contigo, ya que esta muy ocupado con sus reuniones y sus investigaciones, y…(mira el reloj)…oh, que tarde es, debes ir con el profesor Oak, él te dará tu primer Pokemón.

Giovanni(con un panecillo en la boca): Muy bien, nos vemos…( y sale de la casa y tropieza con miss Wiggly, una wigglytuff de su madre que ayuda con las tareas del hogar)

Wiglly: wiggly, wiggly, wiggly(Con enfado)

Giovanni: Lo siento, creo que no me fije por donde iba, lo siento.

Wiglly wiggly, wiggly(alegre)

(La verdad es que Giovanni tiene un don con los pokemones, el cual es entenderles perfectamente, una virtud que le servirá en el trayecto de viaje)

Giovanni: Hablas demasiado, narrador, bueno nos vemos miss Wiggly.

(Giovanni a toda velocidad va en busca de su primer Pokemón, él ha estado tan feliz que ya sabe que Pokemón va a escoger)

Giovanni: ¿Lo sé, en realidad, he estado tan feliz que se me olvido por completo eso, pero bien creo que debo pensarlo antes de llegar.

(No hay remedio con este chico, bueno, los candidatos son Bulbasaur, Pokemón de hierba, Charmander, Pokemón de fuego y Squirtle, Pokemón de agua)

Giovanni: AHHH, que difícil. Veamos, ehh, AHH, no sé, mejor corro y pienso a la ves.

(Giovanni corría lo más rápido que podía ya que se le hizo muy tarde, ¡que novedad!(sarcásticamente), pero al llegar al laboratorio del profesor Oak, vio una gran multitud)

Giovanni: Llamas a una gran multitud a dos personas, creo que vas a tener que explicar mejor.

(Estas DOS personas eran Robert Smart y David Thomson, rivales desde pequeños y siempre el que termina perdiendo en sus peleas es Giovanni)

Giovanni: que simpático, narrador. (Con cara enojada)

Robert: Creo que mi Pokemón es mejor que el tuyo.

David: Claro que no, el mío es mejor que el tuyo.

Robert: que no.

David: que si.

Robert: Charmander ascuas.

David: Squirtle chorro de agua.

Rabert: no te dejes vencer

David: Cuento contigo.

(El ascuas y el chorro de agua, llego, a ya saben quien, me refiero a Giovanni, bueno felizmente como el agua contrarresto el efecto del ascuas, solo le causo un baño caliente)

Giovanni: Oh, genial.

Robert: Bueno si que es bueno tu Pokemón

David: Gracias, el tuyo también, pero lastima que Giovanni no tenga uno.

Giovanni: Pero si ha eso vengo.

Robert: Como decía David, lastima que no tenga uno.

Giovanni: ¿De que hablan?

David: De que se acabaron, no hay más pokemones principiantes, lastima, será hasta el próximo año.

Giovanni: no pudiste levantarme más temprano, ¿verdad, narrador?

(Ejem, bueno si podía, pero creo que esto es mejor, bueno continuemos con la historia, Giovanni entró corriendo al laboratorio del profesor Oak)

Giovanni: Profesor, pro favor, debe haber un Pokemón para mí (dijo casi suplicándole al profesor)

Oak: Bueno creo que si hubieras llegado más temprano podrías haber conseguido un Pokemón.

(Giovanni iba retrocediendo hacia la salida e iba a decirle al profesor"nos vemos en el próximo año", pero él le detuvo)

Oak: Espera, esto ya me había pasado una vez, fue con Ash, bueno recordé que a él le había ido muy bien con los pokemones, creo que si tengo uno para ti.

(El profesor Oak y Giovanni entraron a una habitación llena de pokebolas, de distintas formas con colores variados, pero la mayoría era de color rojo y blanco)

Giovanni: Vaya, aquí hay muchos pokemones.

Oak: Si, son de todos los entrenadores que empiezan en pueblo paleta y pronto te unirás a ellos.

Giovanni: Es verdad.

Oak: Muy bien, aquí esta, su nombre es Torchic, es un Pokemón de fuego de la región Hoen, pero el profesor Birch, que me visitó me dejó este para que lo examinara y que mejor forma de examinarlo que con un entrenador a su lado.

(El profesor Oak abrió la pokebola y apareció un polluelo de color anaranjado con rasgo de anaranjado claro)

Giovanni: No se ve muy fuerte….

(Torchic produjo un lanzallamas en la cara)

Giovanni: cambiando de opinión, si es muy fuerte.

Oak: Me alegro que se lleven bien, ahh, si, esto también te tengo que dar (le entregó un aparato), se llama Pokedex, te ayudará en todo tu viaje, cuando no sepas algo de pokemones lo obtendrás de él. Y estas son tus pokebolas, te sirven para atrapar pokemones, pero recuerda, tienes que debilitarlos primero.

Giovanni: Gracias, profesor, no vemos (tomando a Torchic y trata de ponerlo en la pokebola, Tochic se niega y lanzó ascuas)

Oak: Ehh, eso me recuerda que tampoco le gusta estar dentro de una pokebola.

Giovanni: (con quemaduras) Y me lo dice ahora.

(Giovanni y torchic, aún un poco molesto en su hombro izquierdo, salen del laboratorio, listos para iniciar su aventura, la cual será…)

Oak: ¡GIOVANNI, espera…

Giovanni: ¿Si?

Oak: Tengo un problema, verás tengo esta llave y necesito llevarla a Mossdep, pero creo que tú lo llevarás, rápidamente.

Giovanni: ¿Pero usted no iría más rápido que yo en un helicóptero, profesor?

Oak: Si, pero creo que tú serás un mejor mensajero. Aquí tienes (entregándole una llave dorada con un cristal de color verde) esta es una llave bastante particular, lo único que sabemos de ella es que es la llave de una puerta hacia un mundo lleno de tecnología y paz. Pero eso es lo único.

Giovanni: Entonces debo entregárselo a….

Oak: Al profesor Daniel Hawkins, tu padre.

Giovanni:¿Qué, espere, Genial, podré ver a mi padre.

Oak: En ese caso, me retiro, debo continuar con mis investigaciones.

(Así fue como salieron y Giovanni recibió un llamado en su pokenavegador)

Carta:" querido Giovanni, espero que ten encuentres con tu nuevo Pokemón y muy feliz, sé que no te será difícil ganarle a los lideres de gimnasio, espero que regreses pronto, se despide con amor, mamá"

(Lágrimas aparecieron en la cara de Giovanni, pero el rápidamente se las secó)

Torchi: tor, tor, torchic

Giovanni: no, No es nada, creo que me entró algo a los ojos. Bueno será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, pero aún no entiendo eso de "lideres" de gimnasio, ¿será que mi madre me encuentra gordo, ¿acaso quiere que vaya a un gimnasio a entrenar, mejor continuamos, es difícil el viaje.

(Giovanni estaban en la salida de pueblo paleta con dirección a ¿Quién sabe, pero Giovanni tenía una ruta y un mapa)

Giovanni: El cual no sé usar, ¿Quién cree que soy, Melody, un ingeniero, un inventor, no tengo idea como encender esto.

(Giovanni activo accidentalmente el botón derecho que encendía el pokenavegador)

Giovanni: ¡Al fin!

(Encendido el pokenavegador y torchic más feliz Giovanni sigue su camino y decide ver un árbol de tamaño colosal)

Giovanni: Wow, que grande es este árbol, parece que, debe tener mucha comida, esperen (divisando una baya pecha) Si, ¡comida!

Torchic: tor, tor, chic, chic, torchic.

Giovanni: No, Torchic, que no hay ningún problema, es solo un árbol.

Torchic: Tor, tor.

Giovanni: ¡Que no hay problema!

(Giovanni, muy osadamente, comenzó a subir al árbol y cuando llegó a la baya pecha la tomó, pero luego apareció una cabeza al lado, luego otra y otra, y otra, eran Taillow)

Giovanni: AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Torchic: Tor, tor, tor(traducción : Yo se lo advertí)

Giovanni: ¡no me ayudas! (cayendo del árbol)

Voz: Bayleef, látigo cepa y agarra a ese chico.

(Pero los Taillow querían la baya)

Giovanni. Lárguense, es mía, mía.

Voz: tienes que soltarla.

Giovanni: Nunca, nunca desperdiciaré comida.

Voz: entonces nunca te dejaran en paz.

Giovanni: Esta bien.

(Giovanni soltó la baya y los Taillows se abalanzaron a la baya, luego de habérsela comido volvieron al árbol. Giovanni ya en el suelo, abrazó a Torchic y apareció de nuevo la voz que le había salvado la vida, no Baylee, el entrenador de Bayleef)

Voz: Pero que necio eres, me recuerdas a mi de joven.

Giovanni: ¿Profesor Birch?

Birch: Vaya, no pensé que me reconocieran en este lugar.

Giovanni: ¿que hace aquí, pensé que ya estaba en pueblo Littleroot.

Birch: Es que me dedique a investigar la razón de que estos Taillows estén aquí, pero la única explicación es que un extraño clima esta afectando a la región Hoen, esto ya había pasado hace 4000 años atrás. Pero en los mapas aparecen algo más, lo extraño es que no existe, al parecer solo lo inventaron.

Giovanni: ¿Qué era?

Birch: Una isla de escaso tamaño, pero contenía algo especial.

Giovanni: Interesante.

(Luego se fueron hacia una cabaña no muy lejos de ahí, esta estaba hecha totalmente de madera)

Giovanni: Wow , es una gran cabaña.

Birch: Vengo aquí en vacaciones, así que es casi mi segunda casa.

Giovanni: Eso es fabuloso.

(Luego de un increíble almuerzo, cosa que le fascinaba a Giovanni, Torchic y Bayleef estaban jugando en el patio)

Giovanni: Esto es increíble, nunca creí que el mundo fuera tan genial, lo máximo que había salido fue a una granja, que es de mi abuelo, pero esto es más genial aún.

Birch: Eso es cierto y a medida que vayas explorando más y más, este viaje se hará más interesante.

Giovanni: Si, es verdad, lo dice el libreto (con la mano atrás de la cabeza y con una sonrisa)

(Se escucha un sonido en el fondo de la habitación)

Birch: Parece que ha despertado.

Giovanni:¿Quién?

Birch: Cuando regrese de la visita al profesor Oak me encontré con un Taillow que podia, es decir no quiere volar.

Giovanni: Eso esta mal, por naturaleza el Taillow vuela.

Birch: Exacto, pero este parece tenerle miedo a volar.

Giovanni: Debemos ayudarlo. Veamos (abriendo el pokedex).

Pokedex: _Taillow el Pokemón gorrión, este Pokemón es la pre-evolución de Swello., Es un Pokemón tipo normal y volador._

Giovanni:Si, si, Si, pero eso no nos ayuda.

Birch: No presiones a tu pokedex, solo tiene los datos necesarios.

Giovanni: Deberia decir, insuficientes, para eso me compro un libro.

Birch: no hay remedio contigo.

(Después de las discusiones tontas de Giovanni, el profesor Birch observó al Taillow y lo vio perfectamente, pero aún no quería volar)

Giovanni: Vamos, Taillow, tú puedes.

Taillow: tai (triste)

Giovanni: Torchic, necesito que le enseñes a volar a Taillow.

Torchic: Tor, tor (como asustado)

Giovanni: ¿Cómo que no puedes volar, pero tú eres un ave, deberías volar.

Birch: Hay pokemones que no pueden volar, cuando uno cree que pueden, Torchic es el caso.

Giovanni: De gran ayuda eres.(sarcásticamente)

Torchic: Tor, Tor(enojado y realiza lanzallamas)

Giovanni: Recuérdeme no molestar a mi Torchic de nuevo.

Birch: jejejeje(con gesto de "esta bien")

(Luego de esta desagradable situación, Giovanni estaba listo para enseñarle a Taillow a volar, pero ¿Cómo podría un humano volar?)

Giovanni: Bueno Taillow, volar es muy simple, bueno nosotros compramos pasajes en aviones para volar de un lado a otro, mientras ustedes tienes que agitar las alas para volar, así que has lo tuyo, chico.

Taillow: Tai Tai Taillow

Giovanni: Así es chico, ve y vuela, hazme sentir orgulloso.

(En este lapso los ojos de Taillow y Giovanni se veían con lagrimas y decididos a lograr el objetivo, que Taillow vuele)

Birch: Veo que le entiendes mucho a los pokemones.

Giovanni: Digamos que es mi don.

Birch: Eso es muy extraño, pero debe ser como hablarme a mí.

Giovanni: no lo dude.

(se escucha a los Taillow hacer un escándalo)

Birch: Los Taillow

Giovanni: Vamos a investigar.

(Al llegar al árbol ven que un Ferrow los estaba atacando y muchos estaban heridos)

Birch: Esto es horrible.

Giovanni: Tenemos que hacer algo.

Birch: Bayleef, hojas navaja.

Giovanni: Torchic, ascuas.

(Estos ataques fueron inútiles ya que el Ferrow estaba observando atentamente lo que ocurría)

Giovanni: como dijo el narrador, tenemos que distraerlo.

Taillow: Tai, Taillow

Giovanni: no puedo permitirlo.

Taillow: Tai, Tai.

Giovanni ¡Taillow NO!

(Taillow para ayudar, decidió distraer a Ferrow, y comenzó a agitar las alas lo máximo que pudo, de este modo comenzó a volar)

Birch: Debemos defenderlo.

Giovanni: Si, pero la mejor forma es venciendo al Ferrow, Torchic, prepárate.

(El Ferrow estaba a punto de atacar a Taillow)

Giovanni: ¡Torchic ahora!

(Torchic lanzó un ascua tan poderoso que pareció que Ferrow se quemaba, luego cayó y el profesor Birch lo curó, para luego dejarlo muy lejos de los Taillow)

Taillow: Tai, Tai, Tai.

Giovanni: Si, lo sé estas volando, estoy muy feliz.

(Los Taillow parecían agruparse para mudarse a otro hogar, ya que el Ferrow podía volver, así que Taillow tenía que volver con ellos)

Taillow: Tai, Tai, Tai, Taillow

Giovanni: Lo sé, debes irte, bueno cuídate, estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver.

Taillow: Tai Tai Taillow.

(Y así Taillow fue volando con otros Taillows en busca de otro árbol. Giovanni lo veía con alegría, ya que nunca pensó que su viaje sería tan fabuloso y estaba recién empezando. Luego Giovanni, decide continuar hacia la ciudad Moltery, para luego dirigirse hacia ciudad Rustburo. El profesor Birch y Giovanni se encuentran en el camino)

Birch: Bueno, yo continuo por este lado.

Giovanni: Y yo por el otro, bueno creo que esto es un adiós.

Birch: Así parece, pero nos volveremos a ver, eso siempre sucede.

Giovanni: Si, es verdad.

(Giovanni camina con una sonrisa y la vista en alto, pensando en que sus aventuras acaban de empezar)

**Continuará **


	2. Carnavales en Moltery

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 2**

(Es un día agradable, los Pidgey vuelan, los Sunflora bailan junto con los Bellosoms y nuestro héroe va con todos los ánimos hacia Moltery, con ánimos que pueden contagiar tanto)

Ya me cansé-dijo Giovanni- ¿es que falta mucho?

Tor, Tor Tor-dijo Torchic en su hombro izquierdo.

Ah, si claro-dijo Giovanni- al fin y al cabo soy yo quien camina.

Torchic-dijo Torchic.

No me ayudes-dijo Giovanni-espera, ¿será?(sacando su pokenav) aquí dice...si, si es, es Moltery, ¡AL FIN! Y donde hay gente hay ¡COMIDA!

(Y así Giovanni corría a gran velocidad con rumbo a Moltery, mientras Torchic se sostenía de su hombro con toda su fuerza)

Si, este lugar es genial, es mucho más grande que pueblo paleta-dijo Giovanni-, esto es fabuloso, debe haber miles de hoteles con comida BUFFET, y miles de RESTAURANTES.

Tor, Tor, Tor-dijo Torchic (traducción: ¿es que lo único que piensa es comida?)

Muy simpático-dijo Giovanni sarcásticamente.

(Ehem, como decía este es un día agradable en la ciudad más alegre de la región noreste de Kanto)

**Capitulo 2: Carnavales en Moltery**

(Moltery es muy famoso por sus increíbles carnavales, donde la diversión parece nunca acabar, aparte que miles de entrenadores visitan la ciudad para competir y ganar la copa de la fuerza en el gran coliseo de Moltery)

Gran introducción, la próxima vez has un discurso-dijo Giovanni-Vaya, si todo lo que dijo el narrador es cierto, entonces debo ganar esa copa y no hay nada que me detenga (suena su estomago) todo excepto mi hambre.

¡Tor, Tor Tor!-dijo Torchic (Traducción: ¡Pero si acabamos de comer!)

Bueno así no tenemos que hacer lo tres veces-dijo Giovanni.

Tor, tor-dijo Torchic.(traducción: No hay remedio con mi entrenador)

Luego del segundo gran desayuno que comió Giovanni, él finalmente se inscribe para competir.

Listo-dijo Giovanni-ya estoy inscrito y listo para….

Vengan, Vengan- se escuchó- vengan y ganen un fabuloso premio.

Disculpe, ¿Cuál es el juego?-preguntó Giovanni al animador.

Muy fácil-dijo el animador- usted debe acertar esta bola con la imagen de Pikachu en ese aro que se encuentra detrás de mí.

Eso no se ve fácil-dijo Giovanni-bueno lo voy a intentar…

(Giovanni lanzó la bola y acertó)

Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría?-dijo Giovanni-al fin gano en algo.

Tenemos un ganador-dijo el señor.

Si, si, ya lo sabemos-dijo Giovanni-y ¿mi premio?

Ha ganado un tubo de pokecubos-dijo el señor.

¿Y yo para que quiero eso?-dijo Giovanni.

Con esto mejoraran a sus pokemones-dijo el animador- para un acto de coordinación.

Genial-dijo Giovanni-pero el único problema es que soy entrenador, bueno gracias de todos modos, pero este tubo no me interesa.

(Y lo guardó en su mochila, pero detrás de unos arbustos unos ladrones se encontraban, listos para cometer sus fechorías)

Muy bien, este es el plan-dijo una chica vestida de blanco con una R en el pecho, tenía el cabello verde y ojos del mismo color- cuando estén peleando los tontos entrenadores, tú, David, debes robar esa copa.

¿Y yo que hago, Rebeca?-preguntó un robot que se parecía a un Raticate, pero metálico.

Muy fácil-dijo Rebeca, la chica que había hablado anteriormente-tú debes ayudarlo en todo momento, yo estaré distrayendo al público como una tímida entrenadora de esa tonta competencia.

Muy bien, usted dice y manda-dijo David, un chico vestido de blanco y también con una R en el pecho, sus ojos negros y cabellos son rojo, trataban de aparentar su malvada personalidad.

Así es como trabaja nuestro queridísimo equipo Rocket-dijo el robot.

(Mientras tanto Giovanni esta recorriendo de un lugar a otro, visitando cada rincón que dice el libro que le regaló su madre)

El cual es muy conveniente-dijo Giovanni-he visitado la fabrica de chocolate y algunos juegos muy entretenidos, pero ahora solo falta, aparte de la competición, una visita al concurso de coordinación Pokemón. Bueno aquí lo dice y así lo haré.

Torchic-dijo Torchic tratándole de decir algo.

¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Giovanni.

(Torchic saltó del hombro de Giovanni hacia el suelo y comenzó a correr, mientras más pasos daba Giovanni se podía escuchar más cerca sollozos. Detrás de un árbol se encontraba una joven que parecía estar muy triste, al lado de ella un Beautifly)

Hola, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Giovanni.

Ehh, bueno, es que perdí mi…-dijo la joven ojos verdes y pelo anaranjado-tubo de pokecubos…y hoy es el día en que participo en este concurso, pero parece que vamos a tener que hacerlo el próximo año.

¿Tubo de pokecubos?-dijo Giovanni-yo tengo uno aquí que no necesito.

(Giovanni le entrega el tubo de pokecubos que ganó a la joven, esta se seca las lágrimas esparcidas aún por su cara, luego sonríe y se quedan mirando por un tiempo un poco sonrojada)

Gracias-dijo finalmente-mi nombre es Christina, y como verás soy coordinadora.

Mucho gusto-dijo Giovanni- mi nombre es Giovanni Hawkins e inicie mi viaje hace unos días, pero no me es fácil.

Lo sé-dijo Christina- realmente uno cree que es muy fácil salir, pero pese a eso, es muy divertido. En especial cuando tienes pokemones a tu lado.

Si-dijo Giovanni- mi Torchic me ayuda bastante.

Tor, Torchic-dijo Torchic acercándose a Christina.

Eres muy lindo-dijo Christina.

(Una voz dijo: Se le avisa a todos los coordinadores que deben acercarse a las salas ya que va a empezar el concurso)

Creo que es tu señal-dijo Giovanni.

Espero que vayas a verme-dijo Christina.

Por supuesto-dijo Giovanni.

(Christina se despedía y Giovanni caminaba hacia atrás, cuando se tropezó y cayo sobre un joven de vestimenta verde que tenía un pikachu)

Disculpa, no me fije-dijo Giovanni.

Creo que yo tampoco-dijo el joven- ¿Sparky, estas bien?

Pi, Pi, Pi-dijo Pikachu que se llama Sparky.

Si, esta bien-dijo Giovanni- y ¿tú, Torchic?

Tor, Tor, Torchic-dijo Torchic.

Me alegro-dijo Giovanni-eh, disculpa mis modales, mi nombre es Giovanni Hawkins.

El mío es Ritchie-dijo el joven- parece que tú también vas a competir para ganar la copa.

¡LA COMPETENCIA!-dijo Giovanni-la había olvidado por completo.

Descuida-dijo Ritchie-falta aún.

¡Alegría!-dijo Giovanni-le prometí a Christina que iba a verla en su actuación.

(Mientras tanto el equipo Rocket estaba preparando su maléfico plan)

Muy bien, ¿peluca?-dijo Rebeca.

Lista-dijo el Roboticate.

¿Pokemones?-dijo Rebeca.

Listos-dijo David.

¿Maquina para atrapar la copa 5000?-dijo Rebeca.

Lista-dijeron Roboticate y David.

Todo esta en su lugar-dijo Rebeca-es hora de la función…

(Todo estaba en su lugar y nuestro héroe, como siempre comiendo)

¡OYE!-exclamó Giovanni con un hot dog en la mano- por lo menos me divierto, en fin, invité a Ritchie a ver el acto de coordinación de Christina.

No sé si es correcto-dijo Ritchie-pero debo admitir que nunca he visto un acto de coordinación Pokemón antes.

Ni yo-dijo Giovanni-pero conociendo a Christina creo que será interesante.

Tor, Tor, Tor-dijo Torchic(Traducción: ¡Oh, por favor!)

(Se escucha: "Bienvenidos al antiquísimo concurso de coordinación Pokemón, en estos momentos aparecerán todos los participantes". Entrando muchas personas y todos tenía pokemones de distintos tipos y formas, por último llamó a Christina)

Muy bien-dijo la animadora-a continuación a nuestra mayor representante en la coordinación Pokemón, la increíble e inigualable… ¡Christina!

Gracias-dijo mientras todos aplaudían-muy bien Beautifly viento plateado. Luego ejecuta un hilo enredadera.

(Dicho y hecho, Beautifly hizo todo lo que su coordinadora le dijo, y creo un ambiente de brillo con un telar que se lograba notar una tranquilidad con la imagen de un Beautifly en el centro)

¡Bravo!-gritó Giovanni.

Eso fue magnifico-dijo Ritchie viendo el increíble acto que hizo Christina-sabía que Christina Newcomen era una gran coordinadora, pero nunca creí que fuera tan genial.

Si, por supuesto-dijo Giovanni con la mano derecha detrás de la cabeza y riendo.

Y Christina Newcomen se dirige a la final-dijo la animadora.

(Christina se dirige a vestuario y Giovanni le sigue junto con Ritchie)

¡Christina!-grito Giovanni-eso fue increíble.

Definitivamente-dijo Ritchie y Christina lo ve pero no cree reconocerlo-ehh disculpa, me llamo Ritchie, recuerdas que nos vimos en Ciudad "Camino Dorado".

Es cierto-dijo Christina-ya lo recuerdo, fue cuando tuve mi actuación en "Lago del Amor".

Si-dijo Ritchie-fue una increíble actuación la tuya.

Ehem-dijo Giovanni tratando de decir" hola estoy aquí"-en todo caso vamos a estar esperando la batalla que darás muy pronto.

Si, gracias-dijo Christina.

(Después de eso, Christina estaba a una batalla de ganar la cinta con todos los honores que le dan por ganar un concurso de tal calibre)

Si, Si, Si, ahora shhh-dijo Giovanni.

Y en la última batalla-dijo la animadora- Alexandra Feuer vs Christina Newcomen.

Al fin-dijo Giovanni.

No creo que le cueste mucho-dijo Ritchie.

Empiecen-dijo la animadora.

Beautifly sal ya-dijo Christina- ataca con tornado.

Aaron-dijo Alexandra- dureza.

Beautifly, absorber-dijo Christina.

Aaron-dijo Alexandra- placaje.

(Beautifly atacó con absorber pero por poco tiempo ya que Aaron ataco con un golpe de placaje)

Hora de acabar con esto-dijo Christina-acábalo con un viento plateado y luego con absorber.

(Beautifly hizo todo lo que Christina le dijo, y Aaron confundido no sabía que debía hacer, así que Beautifly tomó ventaja y atacó, ganado el combate)

Aaron no puede continuar-dijo la animadora-la victoria es una vez más para ¡Christina Newcomen!

SIIIIIIII-gritaron Giovanni y Ritchie.

Gracias-dijo Christina-Beautifly gracias también a ti.

Aquí esta su cinta que prueba que ganaste en este concurso-dijo la animadora.

Yo le doy un 8,7-dijo un tipo bajito-excelente desplante.

Y yo 9,8-dijo la enfermera Joy-por su increíble batalla.

Yo un 8,6-dijo un señor de edad-por su gran victoria.

(Después de todo esto se encuentran Giovanni, Ritchie y Christina afuera del recinto donde se llevó a cabo la competencia)

Muy bien-dijo Giovanni- eso fue increíble, gracias a Melody que tenía la pokecam 3000, para sacar fotografías.

Muchas gracias a ustedes-dijo Christina-y Giovanni aquí tienes tu tubo de pokecubos, gracias.

Quédatelo-dijo Giovanni- no le encuentro un uso mejor que el de dártelo.

En todo caso-dijo Christina-ten esto, no aceptaré un no por respuesta, es un antiderretir hace que tus pokemones de tipo hielo a que aumenten su ataque.

Gracias-dijo Giovanni-creo que algún día me servirá.

Bueno-dijo Ritchie-no es por incomodarlos, pero nosotros tenemos un torneo que competir.

Es verdad-dijo Giovanni.

Si y ahora yo seré parte del público-dijo Christina.

(Más tarde Giovanni y Ritchie estaban listos para iniciar el torneo, pero no sabía que el equipo Rocket también lo estaba)

Bienvenido visitantes y habitantes de Moltery-dijo un señor casi calvo-es la hora de iniciar la batalla por la copa de la fuerza…

(El público grita)

Y los ladrones actúan-dijo Rebeca vestida de una actriz y tomando una telecomunicador- Águila 5 a Topo 20

¿Qué?-preguntó David-¿Qué tienen que ver los topos y las águilas con el robo?

Por favor-dijo Rebeca-¿están todos listos?

Porque no lo dijiste desde un principio-dijo David-si, todo está listo, sólo hay que esperar a que anuncien a los competidores.

Si, si, solo cuelga-dijo Roboticate-pueden oírnos.

Muy bien-dijo Rebeca-cuando yo de la señal, hagan lo que estaba planeado.

Como usted ordene-dijeron David y Roboticate.

(Y Giovanni veía al señor que decía todo un gran discurso por el torneo)

Muy bien-dijo Giovanni-pese a que eres el único que tengo, Torchic, eres muy fuerte, así que no habrá problema…

Tor, tor, tor-dijo Torchic.

No, No puedes correr del campo de batalla-dijo Giovanni.

Torchic-dijo Torchic.

A veces no te comprendo-dijo Giovanni.

(Se escucha:"El siguiente competidor viene de pueblo Paleta", su nombre es Giovanni Hawkins")

Es nuestro turno-dijo Giovanni con Torchic en el hombro derecho.

(Se escuchaba a la gran multitud y Giovanni se sentía nervioso, pero decidido a ganar)

Y la siguiente competidora-dijo el señor- proviene de la gran ciudad de Mawville, me refiero a Rebbequia, la mejor actriz del mundo….AHORA

(Se escucha una gran explosión en la torre más alta del coliseo, y aparecen David y Roboticate con la copa en sus manos)

Ja, ja, ja-reía Rebeca.

¿Pero que sucede aquí?-pregunto el animador de escasa cabellera.

Ese traje ya lo he visto antes-dijo Ritchie- son del equipo Rocket.

Si, chico listo-dijo Rebeca aun vestida como Rebbequia-pero aun les falta algo, así que prepárense para todos sus problemas.

Y más vale que teman-dijo David.

Para proteger el mundo de la devastación-dijo Rebeca.

Para unir a todos pueblos dentro de nuestra nación-dijo David.

Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-dijo Rebeca.

Para incrementar nuestra cuenta bancaria-dijo David.

Rebeca-dijo la joven quitiandose el traje de Rebbequia.

Davidisimo-dijo David.

El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz y más-dijo Rebeca.

Prepárense para luchar, oh yeah-dijo David.

Robo, Robo, Así es-dijo Roboticate.

(Y en ese momento apareció una maquina excavadora con un R en el centro, luego subieron a este y Giovanni al fin reaccionó)

Si están llevando la copa-dijo Giovanni.

Tor, tor, ¿Tor?-dijo Torchic (Traducción: Oh si, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?)

No me ayudas-dijo Giovanni- vamos Ritchie tenemos que recuperar esa copa.

Si-dijo Ritchie.

Torchic-dijo Giovanni- ascuas ahora.

Tor, tor-dijo Torchic.

Sparky- dijo Ritchie-impactrueno.

Sal ya, Bellosom-dijo Christina que bajaba al campo de batalla-rayo solar.

¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Giovanni.

Es un Bellosom-dijo Ritchie-es un Pokemón tipo planta.

(El ascua de Torchic, el impactrueno de Sparky y el rayo solar de Bellosom detuvieron al equipo Rocket antes que se escaparan)

AHH, tontos niños-dijo Rebeca-¿es que no tienen otras cosas que hacer?

Y tú, ¿no tienes que tejer, anciana-dijo Christina.

ANCIANA YO-dijo Rebeca- QUE NO SOY VIEJA, muy bien, ataca Duskull con Rayo de confusión.

Yo te ayudo, comadre-dijo David- ve Trampish, NO, no me ataques.

(Trampish lanza un mordisco a David en el pie)

Como decía-continuó David-mordisco a ese Pikachu.

Robo, robo-dijo Roboticate-parece que yo también debo atacar.

Torchic esquívalo y usa Ascuas-dijo Giovanni.

¡Bellosom!-dijo Christina con su Bellosom confundida.

Sparky-dijo Ritchie- esquiva a Trampish y ataca con una embestida.

Bellosom, regresa-dijo Christina-muy bien Beautifly utiliza tornado y manda a volar a ese Duskull.

(Hecho esto todo ocurrió así, Sparky embistió a Trampish y este golpeo a David, Torchic casi derrite a Roboticate, pero finalmente cayó encima de David y por último Rebeca que con su Duskull cayeron)

Muy bien-dijeron Giovann, Christina y Ritchie.

Torchic-dijo Giovanni-sorpresa.

Sparky, impactrueno-dijo Ritchie.

Beautifly-dijo Christina-tornado.

(De este modo por la fusión de todos estos ataques, la maquina excavadora del equipo rocket estalló haciéndolos volar y la copa cayó en las manos de Giovanni)

Esto es injusto-dijo Rebeca-esto le pasa solo a los ineptos de Jessy y James.

AH, cállate-dijo David-tú gran plan no funcionó.

Y por primera vez el plan del equipo rocket no funcionó-dijeron Roboticate, David y Rebeca y luego desaparecieron en forma de una pequeña estrella.

(Giovanni le entregó la copa al animador de escasa cabellera)

Aunque me la podría quedar-dijo Giovanni.

Tor, tor-dijo torchic(Traducción: no hay remedio con mi entrenador)

(Más tarde Giovanni por alguna extraña razón estaba en la final)

Será porque gané la primera ronda-dijo Giovanni-mi narrador no me tiene fe. En todo caso ahora tengo que pelear con… (Saca un papel de su bolsillo) con el participante número 3455, ese es (Va a una tabla y busca) ¡RITCHIE!

Así que vamos a tener una batalla-dijo Ritchie entrando- bueno va a ser interesante.

Si, así lo creo-dijo Giovanni.

(Más tarde Giovanni y Ritchie entran al campo de batalla, listos para tener una batalla Pokemón)

No estoy listo-dijo Giovanni-mi Torchic esta un poco cansado.

Empiecen-dijo el árbitro.

AHH-dijo Giovanni-ehh Torchic sal ya.

Sparky, has lo tuyo-dijo Ritchie- impactrueno

Torchic, esquívalo-dijo Giovanni y Torchic hizo esto.

(Sparky tenía ventaja sobre Torchic, ya que Torchic aparte se de ser un Pokemón de fuego también es volador)

EHh, tengo un pokedex-dijo Giovanni-eso lo saben todos, narrador, pero volvamos a lo nuestro, Torchic pantalla de humo.

Tor, tor-dijo Torchic.

¿Cómo que no puedes?-dijo Giovanni- es que aparte de no saber volar tampoco puedes hacer pantalla de humo, menudo Pokemón escogí.

Tor, Tor-dijo Torchic lanzando ascuas a Giovanni.

Oh, por favor-dijo Christina en el público.

Muy bien, según el pokedex-dijo Giovanni-haz sorpresa.

Sparky, acabemos con esto-dijo Ritchie- Atactrueno.

AHHHH-gritaron Giovanni y Torchic, y ambos quedaron en el suelo y un poco aturdidos por el atactrueno.

Muy bien, Torchic no puede continuar-dijo el animador de escasa cabellera- el ganador de la copa Fuerza es Ritchie.

MUY BIEN-dijo Christina.

(Más tarde estaban en el parque central de Moltery Ritchie, Christina y Giovanni con una mochila en su hombro)

Bueno-dijo Christina-lamento que no hayas ganado, pero ve lo positivo perdiste contra Ritchie.

Gran ayuda-dijo Giovanni-pero no importa, creo que entrenaré más y te ganará la próxima vez.

No lo dudo-dijo Ritchie- bueno creo que es hora de despedirnos.

Si, así parece-dijo Christina.

Hasta la próxima vez-dijo Giovanni-sé que nos volveremos a ver.

No lo dudes-dijo Christina-bueno me voy.

(Y así Christina caminaba despidiéndose de Ritchie y Giovanni con dirección a la ciudad Verde)

Bueno-dijo Ritchie-también me tengo que ir, espero con ansias nuestra revancha.

Yo también-dijo Giovanni.

(Y Ritchie caminaba con la mano derecha hacia arriba y Sparky que estaba en su hombro izquierdo también se despedía con rumbo a ciudad Celeste)

En fin, Torchic-dijo Giovanni-creo que nosotros tenemos que dirigirnos, ehh, ¿Cómo se enciende esto?

(Y Giovanni lo golpea pero luego encuentra el botón derecho y se enciende)

Como decía-dijo Giovanni- a ciudad abandonada y luego a ciudad Rustburo, para tomar un barco hacia ciudad bla bla, el punto es que debemos llegar a ciudad Mosdeep, donde está papá.

Disculpa-dijo el señor que invitó a Giovanni a jugar "Acertar" y ganó un tubo de pokecubos- es que tengo un problema, tal vez tú puedas ayudarme.

Creo que podría-dijo Giovanni.

Verás, tengo es pokehuevo-dijo el señor-pero no puedo cuidarlo, tal vez tú puedas…

Si, claro-dijo Giovanni con una gran felicidad.

Muy bien-dijo el señor-aquí tienes (entregándole el huevo de blanco con inscripciones de hielo), gracias, nos vemos.

(Y así el señor se fue y Giovanni se quedo con el huevo)

Genial,más comida-dijo Giovanni.

TOR, TOR-dijo Torchic enojado.

Descuida bromeaba-dijo Giovanni- muy bien que dice el pokedex sobre cuidar huevos.

"Un entrenador debe cuidar su pokehuevo con ternura-dijo pokedex- también hay que otorgarle una cierta temperatura"

Muy bien-dijo Giovanni-a ver, ¿que tengo, oh sabia madre, tengo un regulador térmico para pokehuevos, pero ¿Cómo se usa?…, ahh si, muy bien.

(Y pone al huevo en un sostenedor de huevos que se coloca en la parte abdominal del entrenador)

Aunque no es muy cómodo-dijo Giovanni- parezco gordo, bueno todo por mi huevo. Muy bien Torchic, es hora de partir.

(Dicho y hecho, Giovanni con el huevo y también Torchic en su hombro izquierdo van a las afueras de Moltery, luego sonríe a Torchic y mira por última vez la ciudad donde encontró una gran felicidad)

**Continuará…**


	3. Lago de un misterioso pokemon

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 3**

(Otro día para nuestro héroe, donde los pidgeys vuelan con dirección al norte junto a Giovanni, pero él va con rumbo a ciudad Rustburo. Mientras el paisaje de las colinas que cubren un lago pero en vano ya que es muy grande. Giovanni vestido con una camisa negra y una polera blanca junto a unos pantalones de color azul marino)

Que día tan agradable-dijo Giovanni-todo es tan tranquilo, todos se ve tan calmado y silencioso, que gran lugar, el aire aquí es muy fresco, Torchic este lugar es muy genial.

Tor, tor-dijo Torchic muy feliz.

¡Auxilio!-se escucha a lo lejos de donde Giovanni se encontraba.

Torchic-dijo Giovanni-parece que alguien pide ayuda, vamos.

Giovanni corre a gran velocidad con Torchic en el hombro izquierdo, ve a un joven de polera violeta con rosado, con cabellos castaños que se sostenía de una rama con su cámara en las manos y debajo de él un fondo oscuro que parecía no tener fin.

Sostente-dijo Giovanni- ven Torchic, ayúdame con esta rama.

Giovanni sostuvo una rama y junto con Torchic comenzaron a bajarla lentamente hasta que el joven se sostuviera de la rama. Cuando lo hizo, Torchic y Giovanni comenzaron a jalar con toda su fuerza hasta que lograron subirlo.

Gracias-dijo el joven-mi nombre es Tod, soy un fotógrafo Pokemón.

Mucho gusto-dijo Giovanni-mi nombre es Giovanni Hawkins, e intento llegar a ciudad Rustburo, bueno en realidad a isla Mosdeep, para entregarle un objeto a mi padre. Pero, ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta ese agujero?

Bueno-dijo Tod-estoy en busca de un Pokemón que vive en esta zona, en especial en ese lago, el lago Draghost. Cuenta a leyenda que un Pokemón tipo dragón vive en ese lago por mucho tiempo y se dice que es su fantasma el que domina ese lago. Creí verlo, pero en vez de eso, encontré un agujero y caí, pero gracias a ti y a tu Torchic estoy bien. Gracias de nuevo.

Para nada-dijo Giovanni-gracias a ti, me dieron más ganas de llegar cuanto antes a ese lago y ver a ese extraño Pokemón.

Tor, tor-dijo Torchic. (Traducción: Así se habla)

Gracias-dijo Giovanni-creo que por fin nos entendemos.

Tor, tor-dijo Torchic (traducción: no exageres)

Partamos entonces-dijo Tod.

**Capitulo 3: Lago de un misterioso Pokemón**

(El lago Draghost es una larga extensión muy cercana a la meseta añil que al verlo desde el cielo se ve la forma de la cabeza de un dragón. El agua de este lago es muy puro y es muy visitado por turistas que llegan a este lugar)

Es decir, bla bla bla-dijo Giovanni- creo que el narrador debería ser agente de viajes, lo hace muy bien.

Estamos cerca-dijo Tod aún con su cámara en sus manos-es increíble este lago.

Si, es genial-dijo Giovanni y le suena el estomago-pero mejor nos vamos a un restaurantes, es que tengo hambre.

Tor, tor, Tor-dijo Torchic (Traducción: Pero si acabamos de comer)

No ayudas-dijo Giovanni.

No te preocupes-dijo Tod-a decir verdad yo también tengo hambre.

Entonces ¿que esperamos?-preguntó Giovanni impaciente y se imaginaba cubierto de chocolate y otras comidas.

(Más tarde en el restaurante de la costa del lago Draghost, Giovanni, Tod y Torchic estaban desayunando. Torchic con alimento para pokemones de fuego, Tod con una taza de café y unos panecillos y Giovanni con un banquete para 20 personas)

¡Qué exagerado!-dijo Giovanni-si es sólo para tres….Tod, sabes como es la apariencia de ese misterioso Pokemón.

Bueno en realidad-dijo Tod-…no, pero creo que debe ser un Milotic…pero no sé realmente si es un Milotic, es solo una suposición.

Entiendo-dijo Giovanni-entonces vamos a encontrarlo (levantándose)

Pero no sabemos como es-dijo Tod-es como buscar algo que no sabes que es.

Si, pero prefiero hacer eso a que nadie lo haga-dijo Giovanni-entonces ¿que dices, si… bueno, vamos.

(Giovanni se levanta pero luego se ve mareado por todo lo que comió y quedo inconciente en el piso con los ojos que giraban)

Tor, Tor-dijo Torchic (Traducción: Típico)

Ehh, será mejor que lo busquemos después de descansar-dijo Tod con una gota en su cara.

(Mientras tanto detrás de un arbusto los ladrones famosos del equipo Rocket planeaban su venganza)

Ese tonto nos venció-dijo Rebeca-pero ahora nos la va a pagar.

Si-dijo David-pero creo que sería mejor si esperáramos a que encontraran ese Pokemón misterioso.

Continua hablando-dijo Rebeca.

Si ellos encuentran ese extraño Pokemón-dijo David-nosotros se lo robamos y se lo damos a Giovanni

¿A cual Giovanni?-pregunto Roboticate.

¡Al jefe!-dijo David

Pero ¿que ganaremos con ello?-preguntó Rebeca.

Si ese Pokemón dice ser uno de los más misteriosos-dijo David-entonces debe valer una fortuna. Se lo damos al jefe y el equipo Rocket será el grupo de ladrones más millonarios del mundo.

Ya dijiste-dijeron Rebeca y roboticate.

Entonces hay que esperar a que esos tonto encuentren al supuesto Pokemón-dijo Rebeca- será tan fácil robárselos.

Es verdad, wuajajaja-rieron diabólicamente por un largo periodo.

(Mientras Giovanni y Tod estaban en la orilla del lago, cada uno vestido de unos pantalones cortos y unas camisetas de color rojo. Torchic los miraba pero de lejos, ya que se asustaba cerca del agua)

Menudo Pokemón me dieron-dijo Giovanni-no puede volar, no puede hacer pantalla de humo y ahora le teme al agua.

Es un Pokemón de fuego-dijo Tod-es normal que le tema al agua.

Tal vez, pero podría intentar ayudarnos por lo menos-dijo Giovanni y Torchic se enojó y lanzó un ascuas hacia la cara de Giovanni-pero debo decir que es muy fuerte.

(Torchic se abalanza contra Giovanni y parece como si le fuera a dar un abrazo, Tod toma su cámara digital y lo fotografía)

Es perfecta-dijo Tod- es muy raro, pero se ve muy bien.

Es verdad-dijo Giovanni- ves Torchic, nos vemos muy bien peleando, ja ja ja ja (con una mano detrás de su cabeza)

(Se escucha el grito de un Pokemón en el lago, Giovanni y Tod ven, era un Milotic, pero de colores más exóticos y brillantes)

Tu teoría era cierta-dijo Giovanni-el Pokemón misterioso es un Milotic, pero de extraños colores.

Vaya-dijo Tod-debo fotografiarlo.

(Pero en ese momento sale de los arbustos una red que atrapa a Milotic)

Ñaca, ñaca-dijo David-al fin ese Pokemón es nuestro.

Nunca creí que su plan fuera a dar resultado-dijo Rebeca-como sea, ahora ese Milotic le pertenece al equipo Rocket.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Tod.

Excelente pregunta-dijo Rebeca.

Y por eso te daremos una perfecta respuesta-dijo David.

Prepárense para todos sus problemas-dijo Rebeca.

Y más vale que ahora teman -dijo David.

Para proteger el mundo de la devastación-dijo Rebeca.

Para unir a todos pueblos dentro de nuestra nación-dijo David.

Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-dijo Rebeca.

Y para robar pokemones valiosos-dijo David.

Rebeca-dijo Rebeca.

David, el fuerte-dijo David.

El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz y más-dijo Rebeca.

Prepárense para luchar, o corran ya-dijo David.

Robo, Robo, Así es-dijo Roboticate.

Es el equipo Rocket y su raichu mecánico-dijo Giovanni.

SOY UN RATICATE ROBOT-gritó Roboticate.

Eh-dijo Giovanni-¿ahora si eres un raichu mecánico?

Tor, Tor, Tor-dijo Torchic(traducción: ¿que tiene en el cerebro?)

Suelten a ese Milotic-dijo Tod.

Ay si tu y cuantos más-dijo Rebeca.

Ve, Torchic-dijo Giovanni-utiliza sorpresa.

Smeargle-dijo Tod-ve y atácalos con embestida.

Ve Duskull-dijo Rebeca.

Y no te me duermas Trampish-dijo David y aparece Trampish que ataca a David-¡pero a ti que te pasa!

(Trampish salta y ataca a Torchic y este cae, pero reacciona rápidamente para realizar sorpresa a Trampish y a este no parece afectarle. Mientras tanto a Smeargle embiste a Duskull, pero no le causa efecto ya que Duskull es un Pokemón fantasma, en cambio Duskull realiza rayo confusión a Smeargle y parece afectarle)

Esto no está bien-dijo Giovanni.

¿De que están dándonos una paliza?-dijo Tod.

No-dijo Giovanni-que tengo hambre de nuevo. Torchic ascuas a Duskull y luego arañazo a Trampish.

Gran idea-dijo Tod-Smeargle embiste a Trampish y ayuda a Torchic.

(Torchic fue impulsado por Smeargle y torchic lanzó ascuas con un gran impulso a Duskull que este cayó, mientras que Torchic y Smeargle atacaron a Trampish y este cayo sobre su entrenador)

Es hora de acabar con ellos-dijo Giovanni-siempre quise decir eso.

Smeargle embestida-dijo Tod.

Torchic sorpresa-dijo Giovanni.

(Y junto a ese ataque vino un rayo de hielo al equipo que finalmente por alguna extraña razón salieron volando)

No crean que nos han vencido-dijo Rebeca.

Pero si lo hicieron-dijo David.

Cállate-dijo Rebeca.

(Tod va a ayudar a Milotic, pero este le lanza un rayo de hielo para que se aleje)

Milotic, no-dijo Tod.

(Pero Milotic saco la red y se sumergió de nuevo a lago, dejando a Tod y a Giovanni solos. Tod lo miraba con un gesto triste)

No te preocupes-dijo Giovanni-tienes que entender que muchos han intentado atraparlo, pero de la forma más cruel, tal vez todo se arregle.

(Tod miró a Giovanni, no porque tenía razón sino por lo que dijo eso fue muy anti-Giovanni)

Debo conseguir un mejor narrador-dijo Giovanni.

(Más tarde en una cabaña a la orilla del mar, Tod y Giovanni estaban planeando la búsqueda de Milotic para fotografiarlo)

Tal vez se encuentre aquí-dijo Tod-ya que según he investigado, va en busca de comida por esta zona.

Entonces vamos-dijo Giovanni-Torchic quédate aquí y cuida el huevo.

(Giovanni saca el huevo Pokemón y se lo entrega a Torchic. Luego Giovanni y Tod salen de la cabaña y se dirigen hacia la zona dos del lago Draghost. Cuando ya están cerca del límite con la zona tres y la zona dos ven a un montón de algas que se mueven de un lado a otro)

¿Qué rayos es eso?-preguntó Giovanni.

No lo sé-dijo Tod-espera creo que lo sé.

(Tod levantó el montón de algas y cayó un extraño Pokemón, era un Totodile, que miraba con felicidad a Tod)

To, To, Totodile-dijo el Pokemón.

Vaya que travieso eres, Totodile-dijo Tod-podrías ayudarnos, vamos en busca del Milotic.

(Pero Totodile al oír "vamos en busca de Milotic", se enojo y comenzó a lanzar chorros de agua)

Y a este ¿que le pasa?-preguntó Giovanni muy confundido-parecía ser un simpático Pokemón.

Debe ser uno de los que cuida a Milotic-dijo Tod.

Pero si nosotros queremos fotografiarlo solamente-dijo Giovanni.

(Totodile escuchó a Giovanni y se detuvo, pero aun parecía desconfiar de ellos, así que salto a la mochila de Giovanni y no encontró ninguna arma para atrapar a Milotic, luego intentó revisar a Tod, pero él no tenía mochila)

To, To, Totodile-dijo Totodile contento.

Entonces que ahora entiendes todo- dijo Giovanni-podrías enseñarnos el camino.

To, To, To, To, Totodile-dijo Totodile.

¿Como que no nos vas a enseñar el camino?-dijo Giovanni.

To, to, to, totodile, toto-dijo Totodile.

No-dijo Giovanni-tú vienes con nosotros y nos ayudas.

Vamos Totodile- dijo Tod-será solo una fotografía.

To, To, To-dijo totodile.

¡Muy bien!-dijo Giovanni-y que esperamos, hay un Milotic que nos espera.

To, To, To-dijo Totodile.

(Mientras tanto el trío de perdedores del equipo Rocket aún no se rendía)

El tonto tiene razón-dijo Rebeca-necesita un mejor narrador.

Rebeca-dijo Roboticate- escanee la casa y solo encontré a Torchic y a un huevo.

Excelente-dijo David-creo que nos robaremos primero a Torchic, así solo nos preocuparemos por el Smeargle del otro tonto.

Es un excelente plan-dijo Rebeca-vamos que tenemos mucho que hacer.

(Giovanni y Tod caminaban junto con totodile, mientras el trío robaba a Torchic y al huevo)

Vaya falta tanto-dijo Giovanni-nunca creí que fuera tan difícil encontrar a Milotic.

Falta poco-dijo Tod.

Pero eso me dijiste cuando empezamos-dijo Giovanni.

(Se escucha el grito de un Pokemón, era Milotic nuevamente que había oído el grito de Torchic, este comenzaba a acercarse a la orilla a gran velocidad, mientras Giovanni y Tod estaban asustados)

Al fin comprendi-dijo Giovanni.

¿que cosa?-dijo Tod.

Lo que dice milotic-dijo Giovanni-dice que hay un polluelo en peligro que cuida un huevo que su entrenador lo dejo a su cuidado……..!TORCHIC!

Oh no-dijo Tod.

OH si-dijo Rebeca apareciendo en un globo con la cara de Roboticate-eso me recuerda, Duskull ataca.

(Duskull impactó a la tierra generando una capa de polvo que impedía la visión)

AHHHHH-dijo Giovanni- no tengo pokemones, debí pensar mejor las cosas y ahora que hago, ¡DEVEULVENME A MI TORCHIC Y A MI HUEVO!.

El plan esta dando resultado-dijo Rebeca a David-eres un genio, un genio, ahora a atrapar a Milotic, Roboticate es tu turno.

Como ordene-dijo Roboticate-red match 3 en acción.

(Una red atrapo a Miltotic y parecía ser más fuerte que la anterior)

Alguien llamo al electricista-dijo Roboticate apretando un botón-electroshock.

(La red comenzó a generar energía eléctrica mientras Milotic gritaba por los rayos ya que se encontraba rodeada de agua y sus escamas contenían iones que hacían más efectivo el ataque)

MILOTIC-dijeron Tod y Giovanni.

Muy bien-dijo Tod-ve Smeargle y salva a Milotic.

¿Y yo?-preguntó Giovanni a Tod.

Es cierto-dijo Tod- y luego rescata a Torchic y al huevo.

Esto es tan fácil-dijo Rebeca-no sé olviden de mi Duskull. Duskull ataca a Smeargle.

Tú también, Trampish-dijo David.

Esto está muy mal-dijo Giovanni.

Smeargle esquívalos y luego usa embestida a Trampish-dijo Tod.

(Smeargle esquiva a Duskull, pero no logra esquivar a Trampish y cae muy herido)

No, No, no-dijo David-creo que te falta mucho para vencernos

To, to, to-dijo totodile.

¿Quieres ayudar?-dijo Giovanni

To, To, to-dijo totodile.

Muy bien-dijo Tod-Totodile ataca con chorro de agua y acaba con Trampish.

(Totodile atacó con chorro de agua y Trampish quedo KO)

¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Giovanni- no entiendo ¿Por qué pasó eso?

Trampish es un Pokemón tierra-dijo Tod-así que el agua es su debilidad.

AHHH-dijo Giovanni-eso era obvio, esperen aún tienen a Milotic, a Torchic y al huevo.

Muy bien Totodile-dijo Tod-ataca a Duskull con chorro de agua.

(Totodile atacó a Duskull con chorro de agua y Duskull no se rendía tan fácil)

Ve de nuevo, narrador-dijo Giovanni-esta en el suelo.

Como se atreven a hacer eso a mi Pokemón-dijo Rebeca-ustedes lo pidieron, David el plan B.

Pero es tonto-dijo David.

DAVID-dijo Rebeca.

Está bien-dijo David-activación de autodestrucción.

Gracias-dijo Rebeca.

(En ese momento el globo se destruyó y el equipo Rocket salió volando del lugar, mientras Torchic y el huevo caían)

TORCHIC-gritó Giovanni- y EL HUEVO.

(Giovanni corre a buscar a Torchic y al huevo, mientras Tod y totodile rescataban a Milotic. En ese momento Giovanni se cayó, pero Milotic lo cogió y Giovanni se montó en su lomo para rescatar a Torchic y al huevo. Finalmente Giovanni cogió a ambos y bajarón)

LO HICIMOS-dijo Giovanni-ganamos.

Tor, tor, tor, torchic-dijo torchic(Traducción:¿De que hablas, se autodestruyó)

Detalles-dijo Giovanni-el punto es que nosotros salimos bien.

Muy bien-dijo Tod- Milotic vengo a tomarte una fotografía.

(Milotic se sumergió de nuevo y Tod se veía más triste)

Descuida Tod-dijo Giovanni-tal vez es tímido.

Si-dijo Tod sacando la cámara.

Tod mira-dijo Giovanni.

(Milotic salió del agua y parecía que iba al cielo, Tod rápidamente tomó la fotografía, luego Milotic volvió a la profundidad del mar)

SIII-dijo Giovanni muy feliz junto con Torchic y totodile.

Gracias Milotic-gritó Tod-gracias por todo.

Si, es verdad-gritó Giovanni- gracias.

(Luego Totodile comenzó a jalar el pantalón de Tod, parecía que quería decirle algo)

Toto-dijo Totodile.

¿Totodile?-preguntó Tod.

To, To-dijo totodile.

Parece que quiere tener una batalla contigo-dijo Giovanni.

Muy bien, totodile-dijo Tod-Smeargle sal ya.

(Smeargle se veía mejor después del último ataque que recibió y Tod se puso al otro lado de donde se encontraba totodile en la orilla)

Smeargle-dijo Tod-embestida.

To, to to-dijo totodile.

(Smeargle embistió a Totodile, pero este se agarró fuertemente de Smeargle como si se hubiera unido a él)

Smeargle intenta quitártelo-dijo Tod.

Vaya, es muy reñida esta batalla, ¿verdad Torchic?-dijo Giovanni.

Tor, Tor-dijo Torchic muy asombrado.

(Smeargle cogió a totodile y lo lanzó al aire, pero totodile para amortiguar la caída lanzó chorro de agua al suelo, Smeargle al ver esto saltó y dio un puño dinámico a totodile)

¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Giovanni.

Fue un puño dinámico-dijo Tod-se lo enseñe antes de llegar aquí.

Vaya-dijo Giovanni asombrado.

Toor-dijo torchic también asombrado.

(totodile se veía muy herido y finalmente cayó)

Muy bien-dijo Tod-es mi oportunidad.

(Tod lanzó una pokebola a Totodile y después de moverse de un lado a otro fue atrapado)

SIII-dijo Tod-tengo un totodile.

Eso fue impresionante-dijo Giovanni-con que con eso se refería el profesor Oak con debilitar al Pokemón primero.

(Más tarde en el centro Pokemón de la costa de Draghost Tod y Giovanni le daban a la enfermera Joy sus pokemones)

Hola-dijo Tod-¿podrías recuperarlos?

¿Los míos también?-preguntó Giovanni.

Claro-dijo la enfermera Joy-ehh, tú debes ser Giovanni Hawkins, tú tienes un mensaje enviado por tu padre.

¿Por mi padre?-preguntó Giovanni.

Si-dijo la enfermera Joy y luego se llevó a los Pokemón.

(Giovanni y Tod fueron a investigar sobre el mensaje enviado por el padre de Giovanni)

Vaya, es verdad-dijo Giovanni-si, es de papá.

(Giovanni lo leyó en voz disimulada, pero de forma que Tod lo escuchara)

"_Querido Giovanni,_

_El profesor Oak me dijo todo sobre tu inicio como entrenador, me alegro mucho, además que vienes a verme por la llave que llevas….cuídala mucho, representa un gran enigma. Yo he estado aquí haciendo mis investigaciones, pero lo único que quiero es volver a casa, esperando verte pronto y dándote todos los ánimos posibles….Tu padre_

_Post-data: Suerte en los gimnasios…"_

(Giovanni cerró el mensaje y vio a la enfermera Joy con sus pokemones revitalizados)

Vaya-dijo Giovanni-así que esto es muy importante.

(Giovanni saca la llave y Tod se asombra)

¡Esas inscripciones¡-dijo Tod-parecen ser de la era pokemón.

¿Era Pokemón?-preguntó confundido Giovanni.

Si, la era en que los pokemones dominaban el mundo-dijo Tod.

Así que es por eso que es muy importante-dijo Giovanni luego se paró y recogió a torchic y al huevo, Tod cogió a las pokebolas de Smeargle y Totodile. Luego Giovanni reflexionó sobre eso de "suerte en los gimnasios")

¿Es que todos me encuentran gordo?-dijo Giovanni-¿como es posible, no voy a ir a ningún gimnasio y punto.

Ehh-dijo Tod-en eso de los gimnasios se refiere a los gimnasios Pokemón.

¿Tú encuentras a mi Torchic gordo?-preguntó Giovanni.

Tor, Tor,Tor-dijo Torchic(Traducción: Repito, ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza)

No-dijo Tod riendose por las respuestas que Giovanni daba-hay gimnasios en toda esta zona en la que puedes ganar medallas cuando juntes 8 puedes ir al campeonato y ganar una copa.

Eso es distinto-dijo Giovanni-muy bien Torchic, vamos a ganar todas esas medallas.

Así se habla-dijo la enfermera Joy-y como tú padre me pidió ya estás inscrito en la región Hoen. Felicidades.

Gracias-dijo Giovanni-Torchic, ¿no te parece que papá sabe más de lo que aparenta?

Tor, Tor, tor, tor, torchic, tor-dijo torchic(Traducción: Ese es un enigma que debemos investigar)

Es verdad-dijo Giovanni.

(Más tarde en un camino que se divide, ya lejos de Draghost, Tod y Giovanni ven que deben despedirse)

Bueno-dijo Tod-después de todo lo que ocurrió creo que va a ser difícil olvidar todo, asi que no creas que voy a olvidarte.

Lo mismo digo-dijo Giovanni-no es muy fácil olvidarme.

(Giovanni recuerda a su prima May y a su primo Max, todo lo que pasaron juntos)

**Flashback 1:**

May, dime esto es una mezcla estable-dijo Giovanni pequeño aún.

Creo que no-dijo May tomando el tubo y este explota- ¡!GIOVANNI!.

**Flashback 2:**

Max, Max, mira lo que encontré-dijo Giovanni.

Giovanni ya me has dicho eso mas de tres mil veces-dijo Max-¿puedes parar?

(Giovanni sonreía al recordar eso)

Si-dijo Giovanni-es muy difícil olvidarme.

(Torchic mira a Giovanni para recordarle que deben irse)

Tor,Tor, Tor-dijo Torchic(Traducción: Giovanni, es tarde)

Es verdad-dijo Giovanni-nos vemos, Tod.

Nunca lo dudes-dijo Tod.

(Giovanni veía como Tod seguía su camino y luego él comenzó a caminar con dirección a ciudad Rustburo)

Tor, Tor, Tor-dijo Torchic.

Si, Torchic-dijo Giovanni-vamos por el camino correcto.

(Giovanni seguía caminando mientras veía como el cielo oscurecía con estrellas alumbrando su camino, un rato de felicidad en medio de la oscuridad)

**Continuará **


	4. Una chica coordinadora

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 4**

(Una mañana tranquila con los pidgeys volando, el viento corría de forma agradable, es decir, era un día tranquilo en los límites de Kanto, todo excepción que Giovanni y Torchic corren por salvar su vida de peligrosos Beedrills salvajes que los persiguen)

Torchic, no vuelvas a hacer eso-dijo Giovanni-ves lo que sucede cuando coges algo que no te pertenecen.

Tor, tor, tor-dijo Torchic (Traducción: Sólo corre)

(En ese momento Giovanni se cayó)

¿Tengo que hacerlo?-pregunto Giovanni.

(DIJE QUE SE CAYÓ)

Es mi fin-dijo Giovanni mientras caía-Torchic haz algo.

(Torchic estaba ya a metros de Giovanni)

NO ME AYUDAS-dijo Giovanni.

(Un Beedrill estaba a punto de atacar a Giovanni mientras este sólo se cubría la cara con la mano derecha)

Beautifly, tornado-se escuchó.

(En eso apareció un Beautifly que agitó sus alas y mandó a volar a los Beedrills pero uno no se rendía tan fácil)

Muy bien, Beautifly, viento plateado-dijo una voz.

(Y en el acto, Beautifly utilizó viento plateado y el Beedrill voló lo rápido y más lejos que puedo del lugar. Giovanni finalmente se levantó y vio a su salvadora, era una chica de estatura promedio concorde a su edad, que al parecer era 10, cabellos azules, unas gafas para protegerse de las tormentas de arena sobre el cabello, ojos azules casi violetas, vestida de un traje azul con una camisa de mangas cortas color violeta y unas zapatillas deportivas)

Muchas gracias-dijo Giovanni.

Deberías tener más cuidado-dijo la joven- mi nombre es Amy Wattson, este debe ser tu Torchic

(Torchic estaba en los brazos de Amy y muy feliz)

Si, gracias-dijo Giovanni-mi nombre es Giovanni Hawkins y vengo de pueblo Paleta.

¿Hawkins?-preguntó emocionada Amy-como el investigador Daniel Hawkins.

Es mi padre-dijo Giovanni.

AHHH, estoy en frente del hielo de uno de los mejores investigadores de Hoen-dijo Amy-este debe ser mi día de suerte.

(Giovanni no entendía porque Amy estaba tan emocionada de oír eso)

**Capitulo 4: Una chica coordinadora**

(Luego de un increíble dialogo sobre el padre de Giovanni, el gran investigador Daniel Hawkins, este comprendió la razón de la felicidad de Amy)

Aún no entiendo-dijo Giovanni-mi padre es famoso porque….

Resolvió las teorías Pokemón, averiguó la lengua de los Pokemón prehistóricos-dijo Amy-encontró una forma de coordinar a los Pokemón mediante la conducta y los hábitos…

Vaya, ¿Todo eso hizo?-dijo Giovanni interrumpiendo a Amy

No puedo creer que seas su hijo-dijo Amy-y no sepas nada sobre los hallazgos de tu padre.

Es que siempre está ocupado-dijo Giovanni con la mano derecha detrás de la cabeza riendo-y no he hablado mucho con él últimamente.

(En ese momento Beautifly descendió del cielo señalando un buen lugar para acampar)

Gracias, Beautifly-dijo Amy.

Es la segunda vez que veo un Beautifly-dijo Giovanni-….ya me acordé, Christina tenía un Beautifly en Moltery.

¿Christina Newcomen, ¿conociste a Christina Newcomen?-preguntó desconcertada Amy.

Si, ese era su nombre-dijo Giovanni-además la vi ganar el concurso de coordinación en Moltery.

Vaya, conoces a dos de mis ídolos-dijo Amy-bueno creo que aún no te he dicho, yo soy coordinadora.

¡Coordinadora, vaya-dijo Giovanni-yo solo soy un mensajero….

Pensé que eras un entrenador-dijo Amy interrumpiendo a Giovanni.

Lo intento, pero creo que debo entrenarme primero-dijo Giovanni-tengo a este Torchic y a este huevo (Se lo muestra a Amy y comienza a brillar y luego vuelve a apagarse), vaya eso no lo había hecho antes.

Es porque va a nacer-dijo Amy.

¿En serio?-dijo Giovanni-escuchaste Torchic, vamos a ser tres.

Eso me recuerda-dijo Amy lanzando una pokebola-chikorita sal ya.

Un chikorita-dijo Giovanni-veamos que dice el pokedex.

"Chikorita, Pokemón planta. Chikorita puede llevar pesadas cargas con sus cepas. Es la preevolución de Bayleaf"

¡Bayleaf!-dijo Giovanni-como el del profesor Birch.

¡Profesor Birch!-dijo Amy-¡Es que conoces a todos mis ídolos! Yo sólo conozco al profesor Elm que me dio este Chikorita.

Bueno el profesor Oak me dio a Torchic-dijo Giovanni-aunque era lo único que le quedaba.

¡Tambien al profesor Oak!-dijo Amy- conoce a todos y yo no. Es tan injusto.

Tor, Tor, tor-dijo Torchic.

Si, claro-dijo Giovanni.

¿Le entendiste todo lo que dijo?-preguntó Amy mientras Torchic se acercaba a Chikorita.

Si, comprendo el lenguaje de los pokemones-dijo Giovanni-es algo que es propio de mi.

Ahora recuerdo que tengo un libro sobre huevos Pokemón-dijo Amy abriendo un bolso de color blanco para sacar un libro-si, es este.

(Entregándose el libro a Giovanni)

Aquí dice que-dijo Giovanni-un huevo Pokemón con estas inscripciones corresponden a…abra la página 54…un Pokemón tipo hielo, estos pueden ser...abra la página 25…smoochum, seel, delibrid y para saber cuando va a nacer…abra la página 70…debe brillar constantemente.

Ves-dijo Amy-tu huevo está a punto de abrirse.

¡Siii!-dijo Giovanni-voy a tener un Pokemón tipo hielo.

Me alegro-dijo Amy.

(Giovanni miraba a los Pokemón y Amy miraba a Giovanni un poco ruborizada, pero para disimular observaba a Torchic, Beautifly y Chikorita. Mientras tanto a Torchic el equipo Rocket había oído a Amy y Giovanni)

Así que el tonto tiene un huevo de Pokemón hielo-dijo Rebeca- que está a punto de abrirse.

Si, eso me pareció oír y si se lo damos al jefe con su última evolución va a darnos un viaje con todos los gastos pagados a Cancún-dijo David.

Yo creo que le servirá de pequeño-dijo Roboticate-así podrá escabullirse en zonas de escaso tamaño.

Esa es una excelente idea-dijo Rebeca.

Ya rugiste, máquina-dijo David.

(Giovanni y Amy ya habían desempacado todo, mientras los pokemones habían jugueteado por mucho tiempo)

Al fin terminamos-dijo Amy-¿estás listo?

Listo, ¿para que?-preguntó Giovanni.

Para el entrenamiento diario-dijo Amy.

¡QUE!-exclamó Giovanni.

(Amy hizo sonar un silbato y sus pokemones se acercaron, Torchic los siguió)

Página 25, párrafo 9 del libro de coordinación-dijo Amy-escrito por, tu padre, Daniel Hawkins: "Un Pokemón debe estar tanto psicológica como físicamente" y como fue tu padre el que escribió eso y, Tú lo harás.

¿Hacer que?-preguntó Giovanni asustado-yo no coordino, yo ehhh entreno, eso, entreno.

Tor, Tor, Tor-dijo Torchic sarcásticamente (Traducción: Si, lo hace muy bien)

No me ayudas-dijo Giovanni.

Detalles-dijo Amy-pero en respeto a tu sabio padre vas a ENTRENAR.

Mi papá tiene mucho tiempo libre-dijo Giovanni mientras Amy se lo jala de la polera negra con una raya blanca en forma diagonal-ahora se encarga de mortificarme.

(Más tarde se ve la escena de Amy ganadora del triatlón, mientras que Giovanni bien atrás compite por la medalla de polvo, como premio de consuelo)

No me ayudas, narrador-dijo Giovanni muy cansado.

Vamos-dijo Amy-sólo han sido 3 km.

Si-dijo Giovanni agitado-pero podrían haber sido dos.

Esta bien-dijo Amy-pero mañana serán 6 km.

Definitivamente-dijo Giovanni- a esta velocidad voy a llegar a isla Mosdeep corriendo, cosa que no me agrada en lo más mínimo.

No exageres-dijo Amy y sacando algo de su mochila-ten esto.

(Amy le entrega a Giovanni un emparedado)

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Giovanni mordiendo el pan-¿Roca-pan?

Es un pan-dijo Amy- que contiene todas las vitaminas y minerales que debe comer un Pokemón y su coordinadora, o también un entrenador.

Si-dijo Giovanni-le agregaron tantas que parece una roca.

Sólo cómelo-dijo Amy empujando el pan que Giovanni tenía semi afuera para que se lo trague- página 25 párrafo 1 del libro de coordinación, "mente sana en cuerpo sano"

No puedo comer esto-dijo Giovanni a Torchic que estaba cansado como él-me romperá los dientes. Amy planea matarnos de hambre, ¡yo no quiero morir así!

Bueno, es hora de regresar-dijo Amy.

NOOOOOO-gritó Giovanni-sigan sin mí.

Oh, por favor, no exageres-dijo Amy.

(Más tarde estaban de regreso en el campamento y Giovanni, cansado aún, sacó el huevo que guardaba en su vientre y se da cuenta que brilla de nuevo)

Vaya-dijo asombrado Giovanni mientras el huevo perdía el brillo.

Cada vez se acerca el tiempo de que se abra-dijo Amy.

Si, pero para nuestro queridísimo jefe-dijo Rebeca mientras una mano mecánica le arrebataba a Giovanni el huevo.

Y dice que los robots no hacen cosas buenas-dijo Roboticate.

Pero estamos haciendo el mal, bueno a quien le importa-dijo David y junto con Rebeca y Roboticate dicen-como dicen nuestra gente, ahí se ven.

Pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Amy.

No podemos olvidarnos del lema-dijo David.

Es verdad-dijo Rebeca- Prepárense para todos sus problemas

Y más vale que ahora teman -dijo David.

Para proteger el mundo ante devastación-dijo Rebeca.

Para unir a todos pueblos dentro de nuestra súper nación-dijo David.

Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-dijo Rebeca.

Y para robar huevos pokemones -dijo David-y hacerlos tortilla.

Rebeca-dijo Rebeca.

David, el macho-dijo David.

El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz y más-dijo Rebeca.

Prepárense para luchar, o coman este huevo ya-dijo David.

Robo, Robo, Así es-dijo Roboticate.

Es lo más aburrido que he oído-dijo Amy.

Entréguenme mi huevo-dijo Giovanni-o destruiré a su Abra mecánico.

QUE SOY UN RATICATE ROBOT-dijo Roboticate.

Ahh…es verdad-dijo Giovanni-como sea entréguenme mi huevo.

Adiosín-dijeron el equipo Rocket mientras el globo con la cara de Roboticate se alejaba.

Torchic sorpresa-dijo Giovanni-no dejes que huyan.

GIO NOOOOOOOO-gritó Amy.

(El ataque sorpresa impactó con el globo y este comenzó a desinflarse en forma desastrosa)

Ups-dijo Giovanni.

Es que nunca usas la cabeza-dijo Amy-Beautifly síguelos.

No estoy mejorando sino empeorando-dijo Giovanni muy triste.

Olvida eso por ahora-dijo Amy-el huevo te necesita.

Tienes razón-dijo Giovanni-gracias, Amy.

Ni lo menciones-dijo Amy sonriendo.

(Más tarde Giovanni y Amy corren detrás de Beautifly quien había encontrado la ubicación de los ladrones)

Ahí está el globo-dijo Amy.

Torchic, ¿ves al huevo?-preguntó Giovanni.

Tor, Tor, tor-negando Torchic.

(En ese momento comenzó a moverse los restos del globo y salió Rebeca quien tenía el huevo en sus manos)

Oigan, perdedores, devuelvan ese huevo-dijo Giovanni,

Eso nunca-dijo David-ve Trapinch.

(Trapinch mordió a David en la mano y David comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro)

Suéltate, Suéltate, te digo-dijo David

Tú también Duskull-dijo Rebeca.

Torchic ve-dijo Giovanni y Torchic salto de inmediato.

No te me quedes viendo, ve Beautifly-dijo Amy

Duskull bola sombras-dijo Rebeca.

Muy bien-dijo David-Trapinch mordida a ese Torchic.

Beautifly protege a Torchic con absorción-dijo Amy.

(Beautifly absorbía la energía de Trapinch y este parecía hacerle mucho daño)

Oye, Torchic y yo podemos defendernos-dijo Giovanni.

Lo dudo-dijo Amy-de seguro sabías que Trapinch tenía ventaja por su tipo sobre Torchic.

Si lo sabía-dijo Giovanni para si-bueno, gracias. Torchic ataca a Duskull con sorpresa.

(Torchic lanzó su ataque sorpresa a Duskull y este retrocedió, pero luego se reincorporó y Rebeca parecía animarse)

Ese es mi Duskull-dijo Rebeca-bola sombra a Torchic ahora.

Y tú también Trapinch, ataque de arena-dijo David.

No se olviden de mí-dijo Roboticate-¿Qué tal un hiper-colmillo?

(Los tres pokemones intentaron atacar a Torchic, pero Beautifly se interpuso)

Beautifly, tornado-dijo Amy.

Torchic sorpresa-dijo Giovanni.

(Los ataques de los pokemones unidos crearon un remolino de fuego que se acercaba a los pokemones enemigos)

Ay, ¿Por qué a mi?-preguntó Rebeca.

Descuida-dijo David-será como siempre.

(Y el tornado llegó a ellos e hizo que volaran hacia "al infinito y al más allá")

Este narrador nunca se calla-dijo Rebeca y junto con el resto del equipo dijeron-el equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez.

(Giovanni saltó para coger el huevo que había volado junto con Rebeca y luego al soltarlo este comenzó a tener una caída libre con una aceleración de 10 m/s2 de fuerza de gravedad)

El narrador es un sabelotodo-dijo Giovanni-descuida huevo yo te atraparé.

Giovanni ten cuidado-dijo Amy.

TOR TOR-dijo Torchic asustado.

(Giovanni cogió al huevo pero se le olvido un pequeño detalle)

¿Detalle, ¿Qué detalle?-dijo Giovanni-¿Cuál es el detalle que olvide? DIMELO

(Que todo lo que sube tiene que bajar)

Eso es verdad-dijo Giovanni-lo que me recuerda, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

(Giovanni caía de lo muy alto que salto y parecía ser su fin, porque por alguna extraña razón apareció un precipicio del cual Giovanni y el huevo tendían a caer)

Chikorita, atrápalos-dijo Amy.

AHHHHHH-dijo Giovanni cerrando los ojos-no quiero morir.

Cálmate-dijo Amy mientras Giovanni abría los ojos.

¿Amy, ¿es que tú también estás en el cielo?-preguntó Giovanni.

Ehh…no-dijo Amy.

Es decir esto es el infierno-dijo Giovanni.

NO ESTAS MUERTO-dijo Amy.

Es verdad-dijo Giovanni emocionado.

(Luego volvieron al campamento, luego de que dejaran libres a todos sus pokemones y Amy decidió que iba a preparar la cena y Giovanni estaba jugando con Torchic mientras noto que su huevo se movía de un lado a otro)

Vaya-dijo Giovanni-creo que al huevo algo le pasa.

Tor, tor-dijo Torchic de una forma curiosa.

Bueno solo le agrego esto y con estas bayas quedará exquisito-dijo Amy muy cerca del lugar mientras preparaba la cena.

¡AMY!-dijo Giovanni-creo que el huevo se siente mal.

(El huevo comenzó a brillar de un intenso brillo que parecía ser una estrella, luego comenzó a tener forma y el huevo parecía quedar de lado para demostrar al verdadero secreto que se escondía detrás del huevo, era un Pokemón hielo, no había duda, pero de cabello amarillo y su cuerpo rosado claro, con un brillo que lo rodeaba)

Es un…-preguntó Giovanni tomando el pokedex.

Smoochum se encuentra en una etapa muy joven del desarrollo.-dijo el pokedex- Smoochum demuestra timidez en su aspecto; es seguro examinar su cara para cerciorarse de que no es sucio. Sus labios son las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo. Utiliza siempre sus labios en vez de sus manos para examinar un nuevo objeto, como si lo besa. Mientras que camina, tiende para oscilar su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás como si besaba a alguien.

Es la definición más larga que me han dado-dijo Giovanni-pero me basto y desde ahora te llamarás Smoochy, bienvenida al grupo.

Smoo, Smoochum-dijo el Smoochum y le dio un gran beso a Giovanni.

Ves Torchic, ya somos tres-dijo Giovanni devolviéndole el beso a Smoocum.

Creo que le simpatizas mucho-dijo Amy con una olla en las manos-pero tengo que decirte que por un tiempo debes dejarlo afuera, es como un bebe, por eso debe tener un cuidado especial.

Así parece-dijo Giovanni mientras Smoochy jugueteaba con Torchic.

Tor, tor, Tor, Torchic-dijo Torchic a Smoochy (Traducción: Te debo advertir que nuestro entrenador no es el más listo del mundo, pero es muy simpático, te agradará estar en su equipo)

Smoo, Smoo, Smoocum-respondió Smoochy (Traducción: Gracias, a mi me parece muy genial y tú también)

Gracias a ambos-dijo Giovanni-aunque no vuelvas a decir eso de que no soy listo, Torchic.

La cena esta lista-dijo Amy interrumpiendo-vengan todos, tenemos que presentarles a Smoochy.

Chiko, chiko-dijo Chikorita (Traducción Bienvenida)

(Luego todos estaban comiendo de una olla común preparada por Amy que al parecer cocinaba muy bien, ya que Giovanni comía muy feliz)

No te burles, narrador-dijo Giovanni.

Giovanni, creo que tu Smoochum es distinto a los que he visto-dijo Amy-creo que aparte de tener un brillo tiene colores más claros.

(Giovanni saca su pokedex y compara a Smoochum con el del pokedex con dificultad ya que la oscuridad impedía una buena visión, pero con la luz de la lámpara de Amy notó que era verdad la diferencia que Amy notó)

Es verdad-dijo Giovanni entregándole un plato a Smoochy y luego otro a Torchic.

Al parecer tu Smoochum es un Pokemón raro-dijo Amy pero al ver que Giovanni la veía como si no le importara dijo-pero creo que no es relevante.

(Luego de ese banquete todos los pokemones regresaron a sus pokebolas con excepción de los de Giovanni y luego Giovanni y Amy se dirigieron a sus respectivas tiendas. La noche parecía ser tranquila y agradable, así que el cumpleaños de Smoochy debe ser anotado en los datos de la vida de Giovanni como el día más agotador pero más agradable de su vida. A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron y Giovanni debía partir hacia la siguiente ciudad, luego a Rustburo, así que al parecer tenía que despedirse de Amy)

Buenos días, Amy-dijo Giovanni con una polera blanca y unos pantalones blue jeans)

Buenos días-dijo Amy con una camisa azul y una polera verde claro-supongo que quieres desayunar.

Por supuesto-dijo Giovanni mientras su estómago gruñía-pero luego debo ir rumbo a ciudad…. (Sacando su pokenav)….ciudad Redbell, al parecer ahí hay un gimnasio Pokemón y debo ganar mi primera medalla en la región Hoen.

Así que quieres ir a ciudad Redbell-dijo Amy-bueno, pero tendrás que ganarme en una batalla Pokemón.

¿Qué?-preguntó confundido Giovanni.

Así es-dijo Amy-si no puedes vencerme a mi, menos podrás vencer al líder del gimnasio de la ciudad Redbell.

Pero no quiero tener una batalla contigo-dijo Giovanni.

Ehh, entonces que tal si no hay comida-dijo Amy maliciosamente.

Ahora si es personal-dijo Giovanni-ve Torchic.

Órale Beautifly-dijo Amy.

Torchic, sorpresa-dijo Giovanni.

Eres tan predecible-dijo Amy-Beautifly esquívalo y ataca con viento plateado.

(Beautifly esquivó el ataque de Torchic y utilizó viento plateado, pero Torchic saltó y de esa forma esquivó el viento plateado)

Ahora ¿quien es predecible?-dijo Giovanni-Torchic arañazo y luego embístelo.

Beautifly tornado-dijo Amy.

(Torchic intentó arañar a Beautifly, pero por el tornado fracasó, luego lo embistió y Beautifly quedo en el suelo inconciente)

Muy bien-dijo Giovanni-bien hecho Torchic.

Nada mal-dijo Amy-pero no olvides que tengo aún a Chikorita, ve y acaba con ellos.

No sé si debería-pensó Giovanni pero luego de meditarlo dijo-creo que debo probar a Smoochy, así que ve y congela a todos.

Smoo, Smoochum-dijo Smoochy saltando a la cabeza de Giovanni y darle un beso y luego saltó al campo de batalla.

Chikorita hojas navaja-dijo Amy.

Smoochy esquívalo-dijo Giovanni-y luego utiliza beso dulce.

(Smoochy esquivo las hojas navaja y lanzó un beso a Chikorita dejándola confundida)

Smoochy embístela-dijo Giovanni-y termina con esto.

Eso crees tú…-dijo Amy pero luego se detuvo, al parecer quería que Giovanni ganara. Smoochy embistió a Chikorita y quedo inconciente.

Eso es-dijo Giovanni saltando-Smoochy eres la mejor.

Gracias Chikorita y gracias Beautifly por perder-dijo Amy sonriendo en voz baja.

Chiko, Chiko-dijo Chikorita (Traducción: Cuando quieras, tú sabes que debemos hacer)

Muy bien, Amy-dijo Giovanni-creo que perdiste y exijo mi premio, es decir COMIDA.

(Saltando Giovanni a la mesa de plástica portátil y con sus pokemones sentados y cantando "Viva la victoria", luego Amy los miró feliz)

Vamos, creo que es hora de desayunar-dijo Amy.

Gracias por la comida-dijeron cuando Giovanni repartió todo lo que Amy había preparado.

(Disfrutaron del desayuno y Smoochy parecía que su nueva vida le agradaba mucho, Torchic se alegro y al parecer se podría decir que "vivieron felices por ese momento", luego cuando terminaron de comer Giovanni se levantó de la mesa, guardo sus cosas junto con Amy y cogió su mochila)

Bueno creo que es hora de despedirnos-dijo Giovanni.

Ehh, creo que si-dijo Amy.

Bueno fue un gusto haberte conocido-dijo Giovanni-espero volver a vernos algún día. Vamos Torchic.

(Torchic subió al hombro izquierdo de Giovanni, mientras Smoochy estaba en la cabeza de su entrenador. Amy cogió su bolso de color añil y corrió hacia Giovanni)

Espera-dijo Amy-al parecer no eres muy cuidadoso con tus pokemones (Giovanni se sintió ofendido) y tampoco sabes cocinar.

Ehh tengo dinero, puedo ir a un restaurante-dijo Giovanni.

Y necesitas un acompañante si peleas con otro entrenador-dijo Amy.

(Giovanni frunció el seño y Amy respiró y luego dijo la verdad)

Bueno la verdad es que-dijo Amy-tú llegas a conocer a personas que a mí me gustaría conocer, también que los concursos están en Hoen y no me gustaría ir sola.

¿Me estas preguntando si quiero que me acompañes?-preguntó Giovanni diciendo con toda seguridad.

Ehh…si-dijo Amy-¿Qué dices?

Bueno está bien, aunque no tuviste que pedirme permiso-dijo Giovanni.

No lo hice-dijo Amy negándolo-solo dije que quería acompañarte.

Muy bien-dijo Giovanni sonriendo.

Vamos entonces-dijo Amy-pero recuerda que este día son 6 km que debemos entrenar.

Amy, ehh no te escucho-dijo Giovanni cínicamente corriendo-¿no se que les sucede a mis piernas?

OYE GIOVANNI REGRESA-dijo Amy mientras quería atrapar a Giovanni.

(Giovanni corría mientras sonreía porque al fin no tenía que despedirse de alguien que conocía en el camino y que lo ayudaría en sus aventuras. Ese día fue muy agradable pero esa es otra historia…)

**Continuará **

Muy bien, debo admitir que muchos que lo han leido van a creer que no es muy Pokemón como fic, pero voy a tratar que en el siguiente capitulo sea lo más parecido a la serie, con algunos cambios, no en personajes, pero si en forma de redacción…Gracias por leer mis locuras….HaldamirElf


	5. Batalla de Ingenio

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 5**

Un día tranquilo en Hoen, con un viento fresco que tranquilizaba a todos. Era todo normal y nuestros héroes se acercaban a la ciudad donde Giovanni ganará su primera medalla y aunque no este muy preparado psicológicamente, solo entrena físicamente.

Gracias, narrador-dijo Giovanni, vestido con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones de color azul, y diciendo esto corría detrás de Amy-pero el punto es que no soy yo quien me obliga a entrenar.

Vamos entrenadores de debiluchos-dijo Amy-aún hay que llegar a la ciudad Redbell, no creas Giovanni que ganarás con esa velocidad.

¡Si!-dijo Giovanni en un tono militar-Torchic, Smoochy, hoy ganaremos nuestra primera medalla, y nadie lo impedirá.

Tor, Tor-dijo Torchic mientras corría y luego mirando a Smoochy de forma maliciosa-Tor, tor, tor, tor, Torchic (Traducción: No sabes cuanto te envidio, Smoochy, yo corro y tú no)

Smoo, Smoo, Smoochum-dijo Smoochy que sonreía ante lo dicho por Torchic desde la cabeza de Giovanni con el antiderretir-Smoo Smoo Smoochy (traducción: No lo dudes, ¡ganaremos!)

Gracias y ese antiderretir se te ve muy bien -dijo Giovanni-¡al fin voy a ganar una medalla!

No te confíes-dijo Amy- el líder de Redbell no es muy débil, por eso Redbell no esta en la lista de gimnasios que deben pasar un entrenador que inicia. Bueno pero ya que estás aquí tendrás que ganarle, sé que puedes.

Si lo sé-dijo Giovanni y luego vio que unas personas regresaban muy tristes en sentido contrario al de Giovanni y Amy-¿Qué sucede?

No lo sé-dijo Amy y luego se acercó con su gran velocidad a las personas-díganme ¿Qué les sucede?

Es horrible-dijo uno pero que parecía un suspiro-es un monstruo, no puede ser que hayamos perdido de esa forma.

¿Qué tratan de decir?-preguntó Giovanni.

El líder, el líder del gimnasio-dijo otro que tenía una pokebola en sus manos-nos venció con un ataque a todos nosotros.

¿El líder de Redbell?-preguntó Amy y luego observó a Giovanni.

Así es-dijo otro que sólo miraba el suelo.

Giovanni, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres retractarte?-preguntó Amy.

No-dijo Giovanni-primero quiero perder y ahí pensar en eso.

Eso es muy filosófico-dijo Amy.

Torchic lo dijo-dijo Giovanni.

Tor, Tor-dijo Torchic (Traducción: Todo un Sócrates)

Yo seguiré adelante-dijo Giovanni- primero quiero conocer a ese líder, para ver si es tan poderoso como dicen, luego pensaré en salir huyendo….je, je, je, je.(Con la mano derecha detrás de su cabeza y riendo)

Muy bien-dijo Amy y luego pensó-lo sé, creo que tú eres capaz de vencer a este líder, aunque espero que llegues a comprender porque es muy difícil vencer al líder.

Vamos entonces-dijo Giovanni trotando junto con Torchic-¿Qué esperas Amy?

Vamos Chikorita, debemos llegar a Redbell, nos vemos-despidiéndose Amy de la gente que sin que ella se diera cuenta desaparecía como si fueran hologramas-¡GIOVANNI ESPERA!

**Canción Principal **

Ohh Quiero ser el mejor

Corriendo por nuevas aventuras

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

Mirando el cielo y ver que

Mis héroes conmigo están

Y aunque defectos yo tenga (O que dejo mucho que desear)

Ohh Buscando el misterio

Que se esconde detrás (Pokemón)

Ohh Con mis amigos voy

Por tierra, por aire y por mar.

Hasta el secreto revelar

Ohh quiero ser el mejor (Pokemón)

Y aunque enemigos fuertes tenemos

O que otros sean sólo contratiempos

En busca del misterio…. (Vamos ya)

Junto a mis amigos

Invencible soy (Pokemón)

**Capitulo 5: Batalla de Ingenio**

Dentro ya Giovanni y Amy en la gran ciudad de Redbell, aquella que tiene una gran influencia en Hoen, pero es una de las más alejadas de la región, así que no es muy visitada, pero aún así tiene un gimnasio Pokemón que es muy representativo, ya que muy pocos han logrado ganar su medalla.

Ya estamos dentro-dijo Giovanni ahora vestido con un chaleco color naranjo con bordes de color entre negro y gris junto con un pantalón blue jeans-¡al fin!

Es más grande de lo que creía-dijo Amy vestida-eso significa que podré comprar más cosas de lo que había presupuestado.

Eh…y yo obtendré mi medalla-dijo Giovanni.

Es verdad-dijo Amy-pero primero debemos ir al centro Pokemón, ya que tu Torchic se ve muy cansado.

Creo que tienes razón-dijo Giovanni.

Más tarde Giovanni y Amy estaban entrando al centro Pokemón de ciudad Redbell que al parecer era tan grande como el del lago Draghost, donde Giovanni encontró al Milotic de extraños colores. Cuando entraron la enfermera Joy los saludo.

¿Enfermera Joy?-preguntó Giovanni-vaya, si que es rápida, hace tres días estaba en el lago Draghost.

Te refieres a mi prima la Joy XXIII-dijo la enfermera Joy-ella se encarga del lago Draghost. Yo soy la enfermera Joy de la ciudad Redbell y por supuesto la mas bella de todas.

Ja, Ja, Ja, es verdad-dijeron Giovanni y Amy para darle la razón.

Nadie lo duda-dijo la enfermera Joy y luego rió.

Ehh, podrías revitalizar a nuestros Pokemón-dijo Amy-luego Giovanni, iremos al gimnasio.

¿Al gimnasio, entonces tú debes ser Giovanni Hawkins-dijo la enfermera Joy.

El mismo-dijo Giovanni haciendo una reverencia para parecer más educado.

Tengo un mensaje de tu padre-dijo la enfermera Joy.

¡DEL PROFESOR DANIEL HAWKINS!-exclamó Amy.

Gracias, lo iré a ver de inmediato-dijo Giovanni, mientras la enfermera Joy asentía con su cabeza y luego tomó las pokebolas para revitalizar a los Pokemón dentro. Giovanni y Amy se dirigen a un telecomunicador y aparece una grabación.

Hola, hijo-se veía en el telecomunicador al padre de Giovanni, era un hombre de cabellos rubios, ojos celestes con anteojos cubriéndolos, tenía un traje de investigador y su peinado era muy parecido al del profesor Oak-bueno creo que te debes encontrar en Redbell, por eso gana esa medalla, sé que tú eres capaz, aunque tengas una gran responsabilidad en forma de llave, ten mucho cuidado, espero verte pronto, tu padre, adiós.

Tu padre es totalmente distinto a ti-dijo Amy desconfiando de que Giovanni sea el hijo del profesor Daniel Hawkins y luego comenzó a imaginar escenas- y si el fuera adoptado, tal vez es hijo de extraterrestres, no, eso no tiene sentido, pero si rapto al verdadero Giovanni para quedarse con la fama de su padre... creando una nube de pensamiento en donde aparece Giovanni que camina por un bosque y aparece una mano que lo rapta y sale un gordo barbudo que se disfraza de Giovanni y sigue caminado hasta…)

No, no, no-dijo Giovanni eliminando la nube de pensamiento de Amy-soy el hijo de Daniel Hawkins….aunque podría se adoptado……No, no, no, mejor vamos a recoger nuestras pokebolas para ganar esa medalla.

Sus pokemones están listos-dijo la enfermera Joy con Torchic y las pokebolas de Amy.

Gracias-dijeron Amy y Giovanni.

En uno de los edificios más altos de Redbell junto a la plaza de la "Campana Roja" entre las sombras un hombre y una mujer discutían.

Al parecer nos creen unos tontos-dijo el hombre.

No lo creo-dijo la mujer-creo que sólo resguardan la llave en ese niño para que le perdamos el rastro.

Ese profesor Oak y ese profesor Hawkins son unos genios-dijo el hombre-pero lamentablemente se están metiendo en el camino del equipo Hielo.

¿No temes que el equipo trueno quiera robarle la llave a ese niño?-preguntó la mujer.

En lo más minimo-dijo el hombre-porque sé que están igual que nosotros, sin saber donde está….¿como se llama?

Giovanni Hawkins, tiene 10 años, posee un Torchic-respondió la mujer-y la última vez que se le vio fue en el lago Draghost.

Cerca de esta ciudad-dijo el hombre-necesitamos esa llave.

En ese momento entra un soldado del equipo hielo que se veía claramente por la luz del pasillo.

Señor, el joven Giovanni Hawkins –dijo-se encuentra en Redbell y según nuestros datos está acompañado y que además atrapó un Smoochum.

Vaya que rápido, pero a la vez que tierno-dijo el hombre con un tono burlesco-luego atrapará a un Elekid y se lo mostrará a su madre.

Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó la mujer.

Quitarle la llave es una pérdida de tiempo-dijo el hombre-sólo dejemos que pierda en el gimnasio, ya que con esos pokemones y con esta actitud (sacando fotografías de Giovanni en las cuales aparece de forma muy graciosa)no le ganará al líder, luego se derrumbará solo y nos entregará la llave sin pelear.

Muy bien planeado-dijo el soldado.

Entonces a esperar-dijo la mujer.

El hijo del profesor Hawkins-dijo el hombre-es todo un perdedor.

Más tarde en la entrada del gimnasio de ciudad Redbell Giovanni veía con chispas en sus ojos la medalla que se imaginaba en sus manos, pero Amy observaba a Smoochy que parecía tan alegre como su entrenador.

Y estamos aquí-dijo Giovanni-mi medalla me llama.

Descuida-dijo Amy-no tendrás problemas….

Si, estoy feliz-dijo Giovanni.

De perder-continuó Amy.

AHHH-dijo Giovanni con lágrimas falsas en sus ojos junto con Torchic.

Calma, calma-dijo Amy-sólo bromeaba, estoy segura que no tendrás problemas con este líder.

Muy bien-dijo Giovanni abriendo la puerta del gimnasio-mi nombre es Giovanni Hawkins y vengo por una batalla Pokemón.

Al ver el interior sólo se veía una gran recepción en el centro de la gran sala, con cuadros de un hombre muy anciano con un traje al estilo inglés y un Natu en su hombro como Torchic a Giovanni.

Bienvenidos-dijo una mujer que parecía ser recepcionista-¿tienen una cita?

¿Una cita?-preguntaron Amy y Giovanni.

Si, nadie puede pasar sin haber aprobado el examen uno y sin una cita-dijo la recepcionista.

Ehhh, no-dijo Giovanni-pero podemos hacer una.

¿Para cuando?-preguntó la recepcionista-creo que tengo para……. Noviembre en cuatro años más adelante.

AHHHH-gritó Giovanni casi desmayándose.

¿Pero no hay un cupo especial?-preguntó Amy.

Creo que podría haber uno-dijo la recepcionista-me podría decir el nombre del retador.

Giovanni Hawkins-respondió Amy.

De pueblo Paleta-dijo Giovanni.

Si-dijo la recepcionista-tú aprobaste el primer examen, puedes pasar.

¿Primer examen?-preguntó Giovanni.

Si-dijo la recepcionista-Primer examen o "Contra la corriente", se trata de oponerse contra los acontecimientos, al parecer a ustedes se les apareció unos tipos diciendo que el líder del gimnasio era invencible, bueno eran hologramas.

Vaya-dijo Giovanni-así que hay que desconfiar de todo (mirando a Amy) eres un espía de la región Hoen.

¡No!-dijo Amy y hacia la recepcionista dijo-entonces ¿podemos pasar?

Si, si, si-dijo a recepcionista.

Por una medalla voy-dijo cantando Giovanni.

Giovanni y Amy entraron por una pequeña puerta que se ubicaba detrás de la recepción, por todas las esquinas se veía a ese hombre anciano. Cuando entraron Amy y Giovanni la recepcionista tomó el teléfono.

Están aquí-dijo la recepcionista.

Gracias-se escuchó por el auricular con una risa-parece que la diversión nunca acaba.

Giovanni y Amy estaban dentro del gimnasio, pero al parecer no había un campo de batalla, en vez de eso solo había una gran pantalla frente a ellos.

Y ¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Giovanni.

Parece que este líder es muy distinto a los otros-dijo Amy.

No sabes ni la mitad-se escuchó al lado de ellos, era Ritchie que había llegado antes que ellos.

¡Ritchie!-dijo Giovanni-¿Cómo has estado?

Muy bien-dijo Ritchie- y veo que tú también lo estás.

Vinimos por la batalla de Giovanni-dijo Amy-pero en vez de eso obtuvimos esto.

Lo sé-dijo Ritchie-entré aquí hace dos horas y no veo al líder.

Así que tú también compites en la liga Hoen-dijo Amy.

Digamos que estoy iniciando nuevamente-dijo Ritchie-tengo a Sparky y a otro Pokemón que atrapé en el camino.

En ese instante la pantalla gigante se encendió y una sombra de alguien sentado se veía.

Bienvenidos a mi gimnasio-dijo-creo que habrán notado que este gimnasio es muy distinto a los demás, pero como me gusta ser selectivo, sólo los mejores pueden enfrentarse a mí, ya que son dos los que me quieren enfrentar será una batalla doble, pero primero veamos si pasan el examen dos o de adivinazas.

Estamos fritos-dijo Amy.

"_Las nubes no se ven y es más alta que un árbol, tanto así que muy pocos logran llegar, arriba, arriba, sin embargo no crece"_-dijo el líder.

Umm-dijo Amy-ehh podría ser una….

Montaña-dijo Giovanni.

Muy bien-dijo el líder-esa era muy fácil.

Claro, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua-dijo Amy con la mano derecha detrás de su cabeza.

"_Caja sin llave, tapa sin bisagra, pero por dentro un tesoro guarda dentro"_-dijo el líder.

Que difícil-dijo Ritchie.

Giovanni estaba confundido, no sabía la respuesta, pero miró a Smoochy y le recordó su nacimiento y antes de ello, cuando sólo era un huevo….!UN HUEVO!

Ya lo sé-dijo Giovanni-es un huevo.

Muy bien-dijo el líder-son los mejores hasta el momento, la última, esta nadie la ha respondido.

"_Devora todas las cosas: pokemones voladores, plantas, ore el hierro, muerde el acero y pulveriza la peña compacta, mata a humanos, arruina ciudades y derriba a altas montañas"_-dijo el líder.

Ehhh-dijo Giovanni-no lo sé.

Creo que…no lo sé-dijo Amy.

Necesitamos más tiempo-dijo Giovanni-Tiempo.

Es la respuesta correcta-dijo el líder-el primero que lo responde por más de 5 años.

SIII-dijo Ritchie.

Vaya no puedo creerlo-dijo el líder-en ese caso, déjenme presentarme, soy Robert, líder del gimnasio de ciudad Redbell y ustedes han demostrado ser capaces de ser mis oponentes.

Eres muy hábil en las adivinanzas-dijo Amy.

Que puedo decir-dijo Giovanni de forma soberbia con una sonrisa en su cara-soy el mejor.

La pantalla subía y el piso temblaba. Detrás de donde se encontraba la pantalla apareció un campo de batalla hecho de tierra y rocas pequeñas.

Y yo seré la juez-dijo la recepcionista que se encontraba en el centro del campo de batalla

Muy bien-dijo Giovanni animado-he esperado mucho por esto.

Este será una batalla doble-dijo la recepcionista-cada entrenador a excepción del líder podrá usar un Pokemón de dos batalla, y para que sea justo, en cambio el líder usará dos. ¡Empiecen!

Vamos Giovanni y Ritchie-dijo Amy-ustedes pueden.

Yo te elijo Torchic-dijo Giovanni.

Ve, Sparky-dijo Ritchie.

Veo que ustedes saben como iniciar una batalla y puede que sea viejo-dijo Robert- pero aún así verán el buen líder que soy, ve Magnemite y tú también Lunatone.

¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Giovanni sacando el pokedex.

Lunatone es un meteorito flotante.-dijo el pokedex- Lunatone fue descubierto hace cuarenta años en las caídas del meteorito, una cueva en Hoenn, su conoce solamente el habitat. Las caídas del meteorito, como su nombre sugieren, son llenas de meteoritos y de los cráteres a la izquierda por ellos como afectaron la superficie del planeta, sugiriendo que Lunatone (y Solrock) tienen sus orígenes en espacio exterior, aunque esta teoría tiene todavía a probado

Así que un Pokemón del espacio exterior-dijo Giovanni.

Sparky utiliza cola de hierro-dijo Ritchie.

Torchic usa sorpresa a Magnemite-dijo.

Magnemite usa eco metálico-dijo Robert-y luego trueno a Torchic. Lunatone ataque psíquico a Pikachu.

Torchic, gira utilizando ascuas-dijo Giovanni y Torchic comenzó a girar y con el ascuas creo una barrara de flamas, de ese modo el Trueno no afectó a Torchic.

Sparky ataque rápido-dijo Ritchie.

Vaya, vaya-dijo Robert mientras el ataque psíquico falló por la increíble velocidad de Sparky-creo que si son muy buenos, pero lamentablemente esto debe acabar, saben. Tengo una reputación por no permitir que un entrenador me haya ganado por durante…..5 años seguidos,

Eso se acaba hoy-dijo Giovanni-Torchic salta por el centro de la barrera de flamas y utiliza arañazo a Magnemite.

Sparky-dijo Ritchie-Cola de hierro a Lunetone nuevamente.

Lunatone-dijo robert-detenlos con un ataque psíquico y Magnamite utiliza trueno.

Esto se ve mal-dijo Giovanni, mientras de la barrear de flamas Torchic salto y parecía un fénix al salir de esa barrera con un gran ataque a Magnemite que falló por el ataque psíquico de Lunatone.

¿Por qué no se rinden?-dijo Robert-creo que basta con ver que mis pokemones están en ventaja.

Eso crees tú-dijeron Ritchie y Giovanni.

Torchic sorpresa-dijo Giovanni.

Sparky trueno-dijo Ritchie.

El ataque de estos llegó a Magnemite y a Lunatone respectivamente. Magnemite cayó ya que era débil, sin embargo Lunatone no.

¿Quién lo diría?-dijo Giovanni-no pensé que lo derribaría de un solo golpe.

¿Es que no escuchaste al narrador?-preguntó Amy-Magnemite es un Pokemón eléctrico y acero así que el fuego lo debilita.

Ehh no-dijo Giovanni-es que el narrador no dice nada útil, sólo me insulta.

Tor, Tor, Tor, torchic-dijo torchic (Traducción: Hola, estamos en una batalla)

Es verdad-dijo Giovanni-pensemos Lunatone es un Pokemón tipo roca así que los ataques de Torchic no van a ser útiles.

No te preocupes-dijo Ritchie-Sparky ataca con cola de hierro.

Sparky atacó a Lunatone dejándolo en el piso, luego se levanto rápidamente para continuar la batalla.

Lunatone-dijo Robert-calma mental.

Torchic-dijo Giovanni-sé que no va a servir de mucho, pero embiste a Lunatone.

Sparky-dijo Ritchie-nuevamente cola de hierro.

Lunatone no pudo contra los dos ataques de Torchic y Sparky, así que cayó inconciente, torchic y Sparky regresaron muy felices por haber ganado el primer round de la batalla.

Bien hecho Lunatone-dijo Robert-eres bueno, pero al parecer ellos lo son más.(Regresando a Lunatone a su pokebola) Ustedes creen que ya me vencieron, sólo prolongan su derrota, vayan Salamence y tú Xatu.

Creo que no vale la pena que esforcemos mucho a nuestros pokemones-dijo Ritchie-mejor sacamos a los otros.

Está bien-dijo Giovanni-aunque no sé si es buena idea, ¿te gustaría Smoochy?

Smoo, Smoo, smoochy –dijo Smoochy muy feliz.

Giovanni, no creo que sea muy buena idea-dijo Amy-no está preparada para una batalla.

Lo sé-dijo Giovanni-pero ella me quiere ayudar, así que ve Smoochy.

En ese caso, yo elijo a Rose-dijo Ritchie.

Vaya, un Rose-dijo Giovanni-no fue muy agradable la primera vez que los conocí.

Salamence-dijo Robert-ataca con hiper rayo.

¡HIPER RAYO!-exclamo asustada Amy-Giovanni saca de inmediato a Smoochy.

Smoochy, esquívalo y ataca con beso dulce-dijo Giovanni.

Rose protege a Smoochy-dijo Ritchie.

Smoo-dijo Smoochy dando un beso a Salamence dejándolo confundido.

Ahora es tu oportunidad-dijo Ritchie-ataca a Salamence con ataque rápido.

Bueno, creo que tienes este ataque-dijo Giovanni-polvo de nieve a Xatu.

Smoooooooo-dijo Smoochy lanzando polvo helado hacia Xatu y al ser volador le hizo mucho efecto. Mientras que Rose le hizo un pequeño daño a Salamence.

Smoochy otra vez-dijo Giovanni.

Ya les di mucha ventaja-dijo Robert-¡XATU, PSIQUICO!

Ahora es nuestra oportunidad-dijo Giovanni mientras Xatu controlaba el ataque de Smoochy-¡beso dulce!

Rose ataque rápido a Xatu-dijo Ritchie.

Smoochy-dijo Giovanni-polvo de hielo.

Psiquico a Rose-dijo Robert-tú polvo de hielo nunca acabará con Xatu.

No lo dirige hacia Xatu-dijo Giovanni sonriendo-lo hace hacía Salamence.

¿Para qué?-preguntó Amy.

¿Es que nadie escucha al narrador?-dijo Giovanni-un Pokemón tipo dragón como salamence es débil contra el ataque de hielo.

Tiene razón-dijo Robert-¡SALAMENCE ESQUIVALO!

No, no, no-dijo Giovanni-está confundido, poco puede hacer.

Eso es-dijo con aire de victoria Amy-eso se llama usar la cabeza.

Salamence recibió de forma directa el ataque de Smoochy, pero como es muy fuerte el ataque le provocó gran daño, pero capaz de continuar.

Bueno debo admitir que me sorprendiste-dijo Robert-pero creo que aún no es suficiente.

Rose-dijo Ritchie-picotazo ahora.

Polvo hielo a Xatu-dijo Giovanni-ahora que está confundido será más efectivo el ataque.

Y como dijo Giovanni el ataque de Smoochy causo un gran daño a Xatu, considerando que ya estaba débil en el ataque anterior, se podría decir que causó que Xatu cayera inconciente. Salamence, que ya estaba débil, al recibir el ataque de Rose lo estaba mucho más.

No hay otra alternativa-dijo Robert-¡HIPER RAYO!

Smoochy-dijo Giovanni-esquívalo.

Rose-dijo Ritchie-vuela muy alto para que el ataque no te alcance.

Salamence cargo tanto que produjo un Giga hiper rayo, y lo lanzó hacia Rose, pero falló y sólo produjo más cansancio a Salamence y un gran agujero en el techo.

Smoochy, polvo hielo-dijo Giovanni.

Rose, ataque rápido-dijo Ritchie.

El ataque de ambos hizo que Salamence cayera inconciente y que la batalla terminara. Robert estaba impresionado, había pasado ya 5 años que no tenía una batalla, pero en el fondo se sentía feliz de haber tenido una batalla como esta.

SIIIIIIII-dijo Giovanni con alegría mientras Smoochy le daba un gran beso a su entrenador y Torchic bailaba en el hombro de Giovanni.

Gracias Rose-dijo Ritchie.

Debo admitir que fue una gran batalla-dijo Robert-por eso debo entregarles esto (entregando una pequeña medalla que tiene la forma de un libro) es la medalla del ingenio, aquel que la tenga a aprobado tanto en batalla como en forma intelectual.

¿A que se refiere?-preguntó Giovanni confundido.

Tú crees que si a ti no se te habría ocurrido atacar a mi Salamence con polvo de hielo-dijo Robert-me habrías ganado, no lo creo, la fuerza no hace al maestro, sino como la utiliza y eso se debe a la inteligencia o astucia con que tú pelees, así que lo has hecho muy bien.

SIIIII, ¡tengo una medalla del ingenio!-dijo Giovanni.

Tor, Tor-dijo Torchic acompañando a la felicidad de su entrenador.

Smoo, Smoochum-dijo Smoochy también feliz.

No sé porque pero me recuerda mucho a Ash-pensó Ritchie-tal vez es solo el momento.

Muy bien hecho-dijo Amy y luego le da un golpe-y eso fue por haber puesto en peligro a tu Smoochy.

Tor, tor, torchic-dijo Torchic irónicamente (Traducción: la pareja feliz)

Más tarde afuera del centro Pokemón, Robert y Ritchie se despiden de Giovanni y Amy, quienes se dirigen a ciudad Rustburo.

Bueno, yo me quedaré aquí por un tiempo más-dijo Ritchie-pero nos volveremos a ver.

Claro si eres entrenador en la liga Hoen tendrás que enfrentarte contra Giovanni-dijo Amy.

No creas que me dejaré ganar-dijo Giovanni-bueno espero no perder muy horrible contra ti.

No seas pesimista-dijo Ritchie-a medida que vayas avanzando te darás cuenta de que vas mejorando, tal vez no yo pueda ganarte.

Tal vez-dijo Giovanni-pero tienes razón, debo mirar mi presente, vamos Amy, el gimnasio de ciudad Rustburo me espera.

Roxana será difícil, pero la vencerás-dijo Robert-bueno no me queda otra que decir adiós.

Yo también debo irme-dijo Ritchie.

Vamos Giovanni-dijo Amy caminado por el camino hacia ciudad Rustburo.

Vamos-dijo Giovanni a Torchic y a Smoochy y con la mano la medalla-vaya y ahora ¿Dónde dejare esto?

Es verdad-dijo Amy-perdón, se me olvido darte esto, te lo envía tu padre. Creo que con todo esto del gimnasio se me olvido por completo.

Amy le entrego un estuche que tenía una pokebola y firmada por el padre de Giovanni, que decía: "Ve por ellos, nunca te rindas, tu padre".

Gracias-dijo Giovanni-espera como sé que no te lo querías llevar porque era de mi padre (con una mirada maliciosa)

Ehhh, porque…., adiós-dijo Amy corriendo.

OYE ESPERAME-dijo Giovanni- ¡AMY VUELVE!

Tor, Tor, tor-dijo Torchic (Traducción: los humanos son bastante raros, pero a la vez geniales)

Smoochum- dijo Smoochy(Traducción: en especial Amy y Giovanni)

Giovanni y Amy corrían por el camino con un fondo increíble de una montaña, pero con nubes grises detrás de estas, al parecer nada bueno ocurría al oeste de Hoen, pero esa es otra historia…

**Esta Historia Continuará…**


	6. El pueblo de los fantasmas

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 6(Introducción a la historia)**

En una torre tan alta que sobrepasaba las nubes las cuales cubrían la tierra, tres individuos encapuchados discuten dentro de un gran salón adorando con cuadros de extraños pokemones y con un mapa de todo el mundo frente a ellos.

**Rojo**: He de decirlo de nuevo, debemos encontrar esa llave.

**Azul**: Y castigar a quien la robó para huir al mundo de los humanos

**Amarillo**: ¿Cómo haremos eso?

**Rojo**: Fácil, sólo hay que encontrar al portador de la llave y que uno de nuestros espías en el mundo humano lo siga hasta que pueda quitársela.

**Azul**: Eso es muy peligroso y sabes tan bien como yo que ese plan deben tener por lo menos 20 humanos, todos en busca del portador.

**Rojo**: Descuida, los humanos se destruyen entre sí aunque no lo quiera, es parte de su naturaleza. Ve el ejemplo del occidente de… (Examinando el mapa)…Hoen, la guerra que estalló hace 10 años no parece tener fin

**Amarillo**: Al parecer el portador de la llave se encuentra cerca de ese lugar.

**Rojo**: Roguemos a Ho-oh que no, ya que de lo contrario será su fin.

**Azul**: Ahora tengo los datos necesarios para saber un poco más de ese portador, su nombre es Giovanni Hawkins, tiene 10 años humanos y se encuentra junto a un joven de su misma edad, su nombre es Amy Wattson y es coordinadora. En este momento viajan rumbo a….(mostrando una línea que viaja hacia Rustburo)

**Rojo**: A ciudad Rustburo (asustado)

**Amarillo**: Van directo al conflicto

**Rojo**: Que Ho-oh ampare el alma de ese pobre humano que se dirige hacia su muerte.

Giovanni se levanto de su bolsa de dormir aterrado. Todo lo que habia visto y oido había solo sido un sueño premonitorio que le decía que se alejara del camino en que iba, pero al ver a Torchic y a Smoochy tan tranquilos durmiendo decidió que debía ser sólo un sueño. Sólo esperaba que lo que había dicho el encapuchado azul fuera falso, ya que de lo contrario lo estaban espiando, siguiendo y tal vez lo que creyó real, en realidad es una mentira.

**Canción Principal **

Ooooooh

Quiero ser el mejor

Corriendo por nuevas aventuras

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

Mirando el cielo y ver que

Mis héroes conmigo están

Y aunque defectos yo tenga (O que dejo mucho que desear)

Ooooooh

Buscando el misterio

Que se esconde detrás (Pokemón)

Ooooooh

Con mis amigos voy

Por tierra, por aire y por mar.

Hasta el secreto revelar

Ooooooh

Quiero ser el mejor (Pokemón)

Y aunque enemigos fuertes tenemos

O que otros sean sólo contratiempos

En busca del misterio…. (Vamos ya)

Junto a mis amigos

Invencible soy (Pokemón)

**Capitulo 6: El pueblo de los fantasmas**

En el edificio de Redbell del equipo Hielo una mala noticia se entregaba. Ahora estaba más iluminado y se veía mejor al hombre del capitulo anterior, tenía cabellos rojos y ojos castaños oscuros. Tenía un uniforme de color celeste muy elegante y con un H en el pecho que mostraba una actitud fría ante la vida. Aquel uniforme venía acompañado de dos medallas y en frente de este el soldado anunciaba su comunicado.

Comandante Freezt-dijo el soldado-tengo un comunicado que hacerle.

¿Cuál es, soldado 752?-preguntó el comandante.

El joven Giovanni Hawkins-dijo soldado.

Perdió contra Robert, ¿verdad?-afirmó el comandante

A decir verdad… no-dijo el soldado-ganó la medalla del ingenio y salió de Redbell ayer. El problema es que el portador de la llave se dirige hacia Rustburo.

En ese camino-dijo el comandante asustado-se encuentra la guerra de Lillenty. Podría morir y la llave se perderá. Vamos, debemos movernos hacia el oriente.

Ya se podía ver el amanecer cuando Amy preparaba el desayuno junto a Giovanni quien estaba listo después de un baño en el río, mientras los pokemones jugaban por el gran campo en que se encontraban, luego estaban listos para comer.

¡Al fin!-dijo Giovanni mientras litros de saliva caían por su cara.

Después de esto hay que entrenar-dijo Amy.

No me hablen, estoy comiendo-dijo Giovanni con un pedazo de pan en la boca.

No tienes remedio-dijo Amy.

Tor, tor, tor-dijo torchic que llegaba junto con Smoochy.

Claro-dijo Giovanni mientras sacaba de su mochila una barra que decía en su etiqueta:"Barra de pokecubos súper giga match plus 30000; nutritivo y delicioso" y le entrego un pedazo a Torchic y a Smoochy.

¿De donde sacaste eso?-preguntó Amy desconcertada.

Mi madre me los envió-dijo Giovanni-dijo que ayudaría a mis Pokemón.

Pero esa barra es muy difícil de encontrar-dijo Amy con lágrimas falsas en su cara-yo quiero una.

Bueno, bueno-dijo Giovanni sacando otra barra de su mochila y se la entregó a Amy.

Vaya, es decir, gracias, Gio-dijo Amy.

En fin hay 7 dentro de mi mochila-dijo Giovanni sonriendo y Amy cae al suelo inconciente, ya que ella antes de conocer a Giovanni buscaba con anhelo esas barras para ganar la competición de coordinación y ahora que le digan que Giovanni tiene varias es como si su esfuerzo hubiera sido en vano.

No me ayudas, narrador-dijo Giovanni tratando de despertar a Amy.

Más tarde la misma escena de siempre en la que Amy corre de forma constante y agradable, mientras que Giovanni……no muy bien.

Repito: NO ME AYUDAS-dijo Giovanni.

Oh, vamos-dijo Amy tratando de animar a Giovanni-detrás de esta montaña se encuentra Rustburo.

En realidad no-dijo Giovanni con el pokegear en las manos-está…

Amy llegó a lo más alto de la montaña, pero lo que vio la asustó demasiado que venía de regreso.

Debemos volver-dijo Amy interrumpiendo a Giovanni.

¿De que hablas?-preguntó Giovanni.

No podemos continuar por este camino-dijo Amy-es Lillenty y una guerra estalló aquí desde que tengo memoria.

Pero no podemos volver-dijo Giovanni.

¿Quieres seguir viviendo?-preguntó Amy y Giovanni se asustó al oír esto recordando el sueño extraño que tuvo-allí hay una guerra entre el grupo real y los civiles desde hace 10 años sin parar. Acaban con todo visitante que se interponga y utilizan a los pokemones para ello.

Las palabras de Amy resonaban en los oídos de Giovanni y le causaban angustia y tristeza, sin embargo al ver a un niño huyendo de un Blastoise no dudo en ayudarlo.

¡GIOVANNI!-gritó Amy mientras Giovanni corría para rescatar al niño.

Debo ayudarlo-dijo Giovanni.

No trates de ser el héroe-dijo Amy-sólo existen en las historias.

El niño tropezó y cuando trató de levantarse de nuevo fue rodeado por Blastoise´s.

Descuida-dijo Giovanni-Smoochy utiliza polvo de hielo.

El polvo de hielo distrajo a los Blastoise´s y Giovanni con el niño corrieron en busca de refugio.

¡Skarmory, ala de acero al intruso!-se escuchó mientras un Skarmory volaba en dirección a Giovanni.

¡Giovanni ten cuidado!-gritó Amy mientras el Skarmory empujó muy lejos a Giovanni.

Es tu fin intruso-dijo el que dio la orden a Skarmory, al parecer era un sargento-nunca debes entrometerte en asuntos que no te corresponden, ¿no te lo ha dicho nunca tu mamá?

Si y también que nunca debes bajar la guardia-dijo Giovanni un tanto lastimado-Torchic sorpresa al suelo.

Torchic utilizó sorpresa hacia la tierra y formó una pantalla de polvo.

Como Torchic no puede hacer pantalla de humo, bueno se me ocurrió esto-dijo Giovanni en la pantalla-como dicen, si tienes limones has limonada.

Astuto-dijo el sargento que también comandaba a los Blastoise´s-pero no lo suficiente. Blastoise´s utilicen chorro de agua.

Los chorros de agua empujaron a Giovanni y al niño muy lejos y nuevamente fueron rodeados por los Blastoise´s.

¿Algún último deseo?-preguntó cínicamente el sargento-bueno en ese caso, acaben con ellos.

Meganium y Sneasel, ayúdenlos-se escuchó mientras Meganium lanzaba hojas navaja y Sneasel se llevaba al niño y a Giovanni quien cayó inconciente.

No te me quedes viendo, Beautifly has lo tuyo-dijo Amy llenándose de valor para rescatar a Giovanni-revuelve un poco la situación.

Beautifly atacó a un Blastoise con tornado y Amy levantó al niño, mientras un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, pero de gesto facial muy parecido al de Giovanni, la llamo para conducirla con Giovanni inconciente en la espalda por un pasadizo.

Gengar-dijo-distráelos y tú puedes llamar a tu Pokemón.

El hombre condujo a Amy por la oscuridad y Amy sentía mucho miedo, ya que no sabía si lo que hacía era lo correcto.

Descuida-dijo el hombre-estás en buenas manos, me presentaría pero no creo que sea el mejor momento.

Si-dijo Amy-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

Al refugio-dijo el hombre deteniéndose y al parecer se abría una puerta.

Más tarde Giovanni abría sus ojos con dificultad, pero cuando terminó de hacerlo se fijó que no estaba en manos de ese sargento y que a su lado se encontraba recostado el niño que intentó salvar. Era un lugar rústico, pero cómodo, hecha de ladrillo pero sin ventanas, el techo hecho de hojas de palmera. Amy y el hombre entraron con una lámpara y observaron a Giovanni vendado en el brazo derecho y la parte superior derecha del pecho.

Veo que despertaste-dijo Amy un poco molesta.

Si-dijo Giovanni-debo agradecerles a ambos por salvar nuestras vidas.

Bueno...Si-dijo Amy-ya verás, cual es tu castigo cuando te recuperes, será tan horrible que no querrás volver a ser héroe de nuevo.

Je, je, je-rió Giovanni mientras sudaba por el comentario de amy.

Bueno, hermanito, felizmente que estuve cerca-dijo el hombre.

¿Hermanito?-preguntó Amy confundida.

¿Samuel?-preguntó Giovanni también confundido.

¿Tor, tor, tor?-preguntó Torchic.

¿Smoo, smoochum?-preguntó Smoochy.

Genial, ahora me interrogan-dijo el hombre-me sorprende, hermano, ¿Te olvidas tan rápido de mi cara?

Es verdad-dijo Giovanni alegre-es Samuel, pero pensé que estabas en ciudad Ecruteak.

Bueno a decir verdad no-dijo Samuel y luego hacia Amy- mi nombre es Samuel Hawkins Howard.

El mío es Amy Wattson-dijo la coordinadora-vaya, Giovanni, nunca me dijiste que tenía un hermano.

En realidad tengo 4-dijo Giovanni-Melody, Edgard, Samuel y el desaparecido James, pero cambiando de tema, ¿Qué sucede en este pueblo?

Bueno creo que como agente de prevención de riesgos no he cumplido mi trabajo-dijo Samuel.

¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Amy.

Esto sucedió hace 10 años-dijo Samuel-yo había iniciado mi viaje hace un año atrás y decidí quedarme en la tranquilo pueblo de Lillenty, pero ese año llegó un tirano, su nombre es Lord Rocket con su ejército al que denomino grupo real. Llegaron imponiendo impuestos y pagos incalculables que desataron la rabia de esta gente. Cuando me gradué me encargaron como misión terminar con esta guerra, pero no he podido aún. Gracias a los pokemones fantasmas tenemos donde refugiarnos ya que el grupo real sólo quiere atacar a esta gente.

Y cuando intentamos negociar, nos atacan-dijo el niño que tenía unos parches en la cara.

¿Es por eso que te atacaron?-preguntó Giovanni.

Si-dijo el niño-pero gracias a ustedes estoy bien.

Pero sabes que lo que hiciste fue peligroso y esta en contra de la reglas-dijo Samuel.

Pero no puedo permitir que esto continue-dijo el niño-tengo 8 años y lo único que he podido hacer es esconderme y mi sueño es conocer el mundo exterior a Lillenty.

Amy sé que lo que te voy a pedir te va hacer enojar-dijo Giovanni-pero debemos ayudarlos, y necesito tu ayuda.

Has puesto en peligro tanto tu vida como las de tus pokemones-dijo Amy-eres muy egoísta, no piensas en la vida de los demás, pero…creo que 10 años es demasiado para esta guerra.

Les agradecemos-dijo el niño mi nombre es Thomas y junto a mi Haunter los venceremos.

¿Haunter?-preguntó Giovanni sacando su pokedex.

Haunter, el Pokemón fantasma- dijo el pokedex- Debido a su capacidad de deslizarse a través de las paredes del bloque, Haunter se dice para ser de otra dimensión. En oscuridad total, donde no está visible nada, está al acecho, silenciosamente acechando a su víctima siguiente. Su lengüeta es hecha del gas, él puede lamer las vidas de las víctimas. En ocasiones raras después de una noche ventosa, un Haunter se puede ver en las sombras del día.

Pero entonces es peligroso-dijo Giovanni.

Aquí todos los pokemones fantasmas son confiables-dijo Samuel-Gengar y Dusclops me han ayudado mucho aquí y en ciudad Ecruteak.

Entonces hay que llamar a todos-dijo Giovanni-es hora de idear el plan.

En una mansión a lo lejos del refugio estaba un hombre de cabellos grises, una gran panza, y bigotes casi negros. Vestido de un traje al estilo militar pero de color azul con una raya vertical roja. Junto a él, el trío que sólo interrumpe el viaje de Giovanni y Amy, me refiero a Rebeca, David y Roboticate.

Nunca pensé que una persona tan magnifica para el equipo Rocket como usted estuviera aquí-dijo Rebeca.

A decir verdad quería que este pueblo trabajar a para el equipo Rocket-dijo Lord Rocket-pero como verán no salió como lo planee.

Pero no se preocupe, jefesín-dijo David-nosotros acabaremos con esos tarugos que sólo empeoran las cosas.

Así es-dijo roboticate-esos tontos no sabrán que les sucedió.

Mientras tanto en el refugio, Samuel, amy y Giovanni eran los líderes del plna para acabar con la guerra.

Gracias a Ho-oh que Giovanni y amy están aquí, ya que ellos tienen un plan-dijo Samuel.

Eh...Gio, ¿tienes un plan?-preguntó Amy asustada al oír lo que había dicho Samuel.

A decir verdad…Si-dijo Giovanni-pero descuida nadie saldrá herido.

Y les dejo a mi hermano para que les explique el plan-dijo Samuel.

Gracias-dijo Giovanni-es fácil, todos saben que el grupo real tiene un líder y que desde la prehistoria que un ejército sin líder no funciona así que mi plan es que obliguemos a Lord Rocket a que se rinda, así todo terminará.

Nunca creía que alguien como Giovanni pudiera dar un plan tan inteligente como ese-dijo Amy.

Lo mismo digo-dijo Samuel asombrado.

Entonces hora de la función-dijo Giovanni mientras la gente de Lillenty aplaudía.

En la mansión de Lord Rocket, Rebeca construía junto con David y Roboticate un cañón de redes, una bazuca de rayos ectoplasmáticos y una esfera de congelación, mientras Lord Rocket bebía el té en una pequeña sala muy elegante. Un soldado entró a esa sala y se acercó a Lord Rocket.

Señor-dijo el soldado-los civiles están acercándose y parecen preparados para una batalla

Muy bien-dijo Lord Rocket-prepárense, vamos a responder el ataque.

Señor-dijo Rebeca entrando a la sala junto con David y Roboticate-las armas están listas

Me alegro-dijo Lord rocket- es hora de probarlas.

Si, señor-dijeron Rebeca, David y Roboticate.

En el frente de batalla el pueblo de Lillenty estaba listo para la batalla de su vida, estos están frente al portón de la mansión, liderados por Samuel.

Si, si, si-dijo Giovanni- bueno él es mejor líder que yo.

No sabes cuanto-dijo Amy mirándolo de forma obvia y sonriendo.

No me ayudas-dijo Giovanni.

Pueblo de Lillenty, hoy se acabarán nuestras penas-dijo Samuel-salgan ya, Gengas, Dusclops, Sneasel y Meganium.

Vayan ya-dijo Amy lanzando las pokebolas como si fueran pelotas de Beisball-Chikorita y Beautifly.

Vamos, torchic y Smoochy-dijo Giovanni.

¿No tienes pokemones mas fuertes?-preguntó Thomas-como este, Haunter.

No juzgues a un libro por su tapa-dijo Amy-le han ganado a Robert de Redbell.

Blastoise´s-dijo Lord Rocket desde su mansión y al instante Blastoise´s llegaron rodeando la mansión.

Sal ya-dijo el sargento que atacó Giovanni y Thomas anteriormente-nos volvemos a ver, pero esta vez no escaparan.

Señor, ¿podemos usar nuestras armas?-preguntó Rebeca.

Si, si, pueden-dijo Lord Rocket-pero rápido.

Muy bien, tarugos-dijo David a la gente de Lillenty-el equipo Rocket está aquí.

Así que-dijo Rebeca- Prepárense para todos sus problemas

Y más vale que ahora teman -dijo David.

Para proteger el mundo ante devastación-dijo Rebeca.

Para unir a todos pueblos dentro de nuestra súper nación-dijo David.

Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-dijo Rebeca.

Y para acabar con pueblos al puro estilo Rocket -dijo David.

Rebeca-dijo Rebeca.

El mismísimo David, Olé-dijo David.

El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz y más-dijo Rebeca.

Prepárense para luchar, o prepárense para una experiencia de dolor-dijo David.

Robo, Robo, Así es-dijo Roboticate.

¿Estos tontos aquí?-dijo Amy

No serán problema-dijo Giovanni tratando de ignorarlos-en especial ese pikachu mecánico que tienen.

¡QUE SOY UN RATICATE ROBOT!-gritó Roboticate-sólo por eso serás el primero de nuestra lista.

Roboticate lanzó una red hacia Giovanni para que lo atrapara y Samuel lo jaló hacia atrás de forma que la red falló.

Arma dos-dijo Roboticate-congelar, congelar…

Roboticate lanzó la esfera y cuando tocó el piso una cantidad considerable de la gente quedó congelada. Samuel sabía que no podía hacer eso solo.

Giovanni, Amy y Thomas-dijo Samuel-sé que es peligroso, pero necesito que venzan a Lord Rocket. Nosotros los distraeremos.(Sonriendo)

Está bien-dijeron-nos vemos.

Es igualito a ti-dijo Amy a Giovanni.

Gengar acompáñalos-dijo Samuel-Dusclops y bola sombras y Meganium hojas navaja.

Skarmory no dejes que entren-dijo el sargento observando que Giovanni, Amy y Thomas entran a la mansión.

Sneasel, impídelo-dijo Samuel mientras miraba con furia al sargento.

Giovanni, Amy y Thomas subían los escalones para llegar a la entrada de la mansión, pero el equipo Rocket los estaba esperando.

Hasta aquí llegan, bobos-dijo Rebeca.

¿Bobos?-dijo Amy-y tú vieja.

¡Vieja yo!-dijo enojada Rebeca- ve Duskull y les presento a Grundbull.

Grundbull muerde a David y este comienza a correr por todos lados.

Órale yo debo presentar a Corfish-dijo David-y no te me quedes dormido, ve también Trapinsh.

Trapinsh y Corfish atacan también a David y este corre por todos lados de nuevo.

¿Es que todo me atacan?-dijo David corriendo-estos si que son tarugos, pero si los enemigos están en frente, ¡QUE NO SOY YO!

Giovanni, Amy, vayan y derroten a Lord Rocket-dijo Thomas-yo los distraigo.

Tommy es peligroso-dijo Amy.

No se preocupen, estaré bien, tengo a Haunter y a Gengar-dijo Thomas-Haunter utiliza tinieblas y tú, Gengar, bola sombra.

Hombres, nunca piensen en los demás-dijo Amy.

Descuida, estará bien-dijo Giovanni corriendo-finalmente la mansión….rodeada de soldados.

Siempre supe que tu plan tenía una falla-dijo Amy victoriosa-bueno será mejor que los distraiga y tú encárgate de vencer al gran tonto.

Amy es peligroso-dijo Giovanni.

Otra vez-dijo Amy-si todos pueden sacrificarse para que esta guerra acabe yo también puedo. Descuida estaré bien, espera eso lo dijiste tú.

Muy bien, gracias Amy-dijo Giovanni.

Creo que estoy pasando un lapso tuyo, en que todo lo puedo hacer con mis manos-dijo Amy riendo.

¡OYE!-dijo Giovanni enojado.

Ve, héroe-dijo Amy mientras corría hacia los guardias-oigan no creen que deberían atraparme.

Los guardias fueron en busca de Amy y Giovanni aprovechó para entrar a la mansión y entrar a la sala sigilosamente para emboscar a Lord Rocket.

¿En serio?-preguntó Giovanni-yo iba a entrar por la fuerza y obligarlo a que se rinda, pero tu plan es más inteligente.

Giovanni entró a la sala donde Lord Rocket observaba la batalla.

Crees que soy lo suficientemente tonto para no darme cuenta de que estás detrás de mí-dijo Lord Rocket.

Bueno, digamos que quería intentarlo-dijo Giovanni.

Un niño tan débil como tú cree que es capaz de terminar con una guerra que inició hace 10 años-dijo Lord Rocket riendo-gran tonto.

¿Cuál es el problema con soñar?-preguntó Giovanni-lo único que hace usted es hacerlos más fuertes, ahí abajo hay gente que sueña con la libertad que usted le quitó, pero ya basta. He venido a acabar con esto, así tenga que entregar mi vida.

Tor, tor, tor, torchic -dijo Torchic (Traducción: Denle el oscar a este chico, lo hizo muy bien)

No me ayudas-dijo Giovanni.

Muy bien-dijo Lord Rocket sacando dos pokebolas-ve Charizard y tú Tyranitar.

Ehh-dijo Giovanni-Torchic tenemos un problema.

Tor, Torchic, chic, chic, tor-dijo Torchic (Traducción: ¿Y este era su gran plan, bueno como dicen lo barato sale caro)

Deja de criticar y lanza sorpresa-dijo Giovanni.

Déjame adivinar-dijo Lord Rocket-tú eres un entrenador principiante y sólo tienes a ese Torchic y a ese Smoochy, ¿verdad, pero ¿como una persona es tan tonta?

Por lo menos hago algo-dijo Giovanni-con esa panza creo que si salta habrá un terremoto.

¡Silencio, Tyranitar, Charizard, hiper rayo-dijo Lord Rocket.

¡Torchic!-gritó Giovanni.

El hiper rayo ataco directamente a Torchic y quedo inconciente. Smoochy al ver esto se asustó.

Descuida, nunca te enviaría si ya vi el poder destructivo de esas cosotas-dijo Giovanni sosteniendo a Torchic- perdón, no creí que fueran tan fuertes.

Bueno digamos que fuiste lo bastante obstinado para ser un simple niño-dijo Lord Rocket-pero es hora de acabar contigo. ¡Hiper rayo!

Tyranitar y Charizard cargaban, aunque estaban cansados por el hiper rayo anterior. Giovanni quería que Smoochy y torchic se fuera, pero ellos no querían.

Vamos-dijo Giovanni-no sean tercos, váyanse.

Tor, tor, tor-dijo Torchic herido (Traducción: somos igual de tercos como tú)

Adiosito-dijo Lord Rocket cuando los pokemones estaban listos para lanzar el hiper rayo.

Absol y Espeon acaben con esos hiper rayos-se escuchó y aparecieron dos pokemones que detuvieron los hiper rayos sólo con su mirada. Giovanni alzó su mirada y observó a un hombre vestido de una chaqueta negra con unos anteojos de sol, cabello de color negro y su piel morena.

Gracias-dijo Giovanni levantadote.

Ni lo menciones-dijo el tipo con una voz bastante seria-tienes suerte que los sabios quieran defenderte, pero debo advertirte que no me juzgues mal, no soy tu amigo, y algún día volveré por la llave que tienes, debe volver donde corresponde. Cuídala bien y no tendrás problemas.

¿De que hablas, esa llave es para mi padre-dijo Giovanni.

No más-dijo el tipo-esa llave sólo le corresponde a "Pokemón Voullet", esta organización se encargará de quitarte la llave.

¿De que me hablas, ¿Qué es "Pokemón Voullet", ¿Cual organización?-preguntó Giovanni.

No puedo decirte más-dijo el tipo-bueno tal pueda decirte mi nombre. Me llamo agente UT53.

Como te atreves a hacer eso con el ataque de mis pokemones-dijo Lord Rocket-ataque con todo lo que tienen.

Esto es muy fácil-dijo UT53 sonriendo-te lo dejaría, pero es mi trabajo, así que Espeon ataque psíquico y Absol bola sombra.

Espeon y Absol cargaron juntos sus ataques respectivos y lo lanzaron hacia Lord Rocket y sus pokemones quienes al recibirlo salieron volando y dijo: "El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido"

Vaya-dijo Giovanni asombrado del ataque que presenció-eso fue fabuloso.

Lo sé-dijo UT53-pero descuida, cuando inicie mi viaje era igual que tú, así que….oh que demonios me estoy encariñando contigo, debo volver a mi trabajo…como te dije, algún día volveré por esa llave.

Entiendo-dijo Giovanni-pero no te la daré hasta que mi padre la haya examinado.

No lo creo-dijo UT53-bueno nos vemos.

El agente devolvió sus pokemones a sus pokebolas y saltó de la ventan de la mansión para desaparecer en el bosque al lado de la mansión. Giovanni se extrañó de los sucesos ocurridos en el día, desde su sueño hasta el agente que lo rescató, pensaba que tal vez tenían algún vínculo, pero sus dudas sólo borraban su hipótesis.

¡Gio!-gritó Amy entrando a la sala con las ventanas rotas y un gran agujero en el techo-vaya lo derrotaste, me alegro.

Pero no fui yo-dijo Giovanni.

Vamos no seas modesto-dijo Amy.

En serio no fui yo-dijo Giovanni-todo está relacionado con esta llave. Creo que al parecer no es una simple llave y también muchos la quieren. Un agente me rescató antes de que Lord Rocket me eliminara por completo. Tienes razón, Amy, no pienso bien las cosas, no pienso en la vida de los demás. (Llorando)

Oh vamos-dijo Amy-no me refería a eso, creo que la que estuvo mal fui yo. No sabes como me sentí cuando vencí a esos soldados, creo que al fin te entiendo.

Si-dijo Giovanni limpiándose las lágrimas-creo que debo olvidar eso por ahora, en fin ya pasó.

Y no sólo eso hermanito-dijo Samuel entrando-eres el héroe de la ciudad.

¿Yo?-preguntó Giovanni-pero si no hice nada.

Yo no lo creo-dijo Amy-tú fuiste el que le dio las esperanzas para enfrentarse a ese tirano. Y tú, con ayuda, lograste ganarle.

Tiene razón, hermano-dijo Samuel-la alcaldesa quiere darte una medalla por tu acto de valentía.

Te felicito-dijo Thomas entrando a la sala con Haunter detrás-a mi me darán una por vencer a esos tontos. Nunca creí que fuera tan fácil y divertido tener una batalla.

Gracias a todos-dijo Giovanni-creo que este suceso debe ser olvidado y empezar la vida de Lillenty de nuevo.

Más tarde en el centro Pokemón, Giovanni junto con los demás hablan con el profesor Oak por un videocomunicador.

Me alegro que todo se haya arreglado-dijo el profesor Oak-ya había pasado años desde que no veía a Lillenty tan limpia. Debo felicitarte, Giovanni, has hecho un buen trabajo.

Todos lo hicimos, profesor-dijo Giovanni-aunque creo que después de todo lo que ha ocurrido es mejor que olvide algunos detalles como que tuve una experiencia muy cercana a la muerte.

AHH SI-se escuchó detrás del profesor Oak, era la madre de Giovanni-Samuel y Giovanni Hawkins Howard como pueden comportarse de forma tan irresponsable.

Tranquila Amelie-dijo el profesor Oak.

No me tranquilizo-dijo la madre de Giovanni-pensando que mis hijos estan bien, felices y me dicen que casi mueren. No, no y no, como si su madre no fuera nada.

Lo mismo le dije, señora Hawkins-dijo Amy dandole la razón y asintiendo la cabeza cada vez que la madre de Giovanni hablaba.

Espero que no se repita-dijo la madre de Giovanni-…no lo soportaría.

Perdónanos ma´-dijo Giovanni- no volverá a pasar.

Si, no lo volveremos a hacer-dijo Samuel

(Exhalando)…está bien-dijo la madre de Giovanni-me alegro que estén juntos, se ven muy bien.

Sonríe si quieres vivir-dijo Giovanni en voz baja a Samuel y luego dijeron-Gracias.

Nos veremos-dijo el profesor Oak.

Adios-dijo la madre de Giovanni desconectándose.

Ufff-dijo Amy-eso estuvo cerca.

Ni lo menciones-dijo Giovanni-¡aunque no le pregunté al profesor Oak sobre mi sueño!

Descuida, sé que no es relevante-dijo Samuel.

Giovanni, Amy-dijo Thomas corriendo hacia ellos-deben acompañarme.

Salieron del centro Pokemón y se veía la ciudad en su máxima expresión, los pokemones fantasmas deberían darle al pueblo un aspecto tétrico, pero en vez de eso se veía que era tranquilo y silencioso. "Un lugar perfecto para vivir". Thomas le dijo a Giovanni y a Amy que lo siguieran. Samuel también los siguió hacia la estación de trenes de Lillenty.

Y ¿Qué les parece?-preguntó Thomas-increíble, ¿no? Y en tan solo un día, vaya si que las personas de Lillenty si que querían trabajar.

Y como estaremos tan agradecidos por lo que hicieron en este pueblo-dijo la alcaldesa, una mujer de unos 35 años, cabello pelirrojo, ojos celeste, y una sonrisa que calmaba a cualquiera- queremos darles esto, un boleto hacia ciudad Rustburo.

Los dejará exactamente en la estación de ciudad Rustburo, muy cerca del gimnasio-dijo Samuel.

No lo creo-dijo Amy-nosotros tenemos que entrenar todos los días y ese tren nos impediría.

Con lo que dijo Amy basta-dijo Giovanni tomando los boletos-¡oh gracias, vamos Torchic y Smoochy.

¡Oye!-dijo Amy.

Nos veremos, hermano-dijo Samuel mientras Giovanni corría-me iré a ciudad Ecruteak de nuevo. Suerte en su viaje.

Adiós-dijo Giovanni y Amy entrando al tren-¡Suerte!

Samuel entró a un tren que se dirigía a ciudad Ecruteak, mientras al subir en el tren Giovanni y Amy buscaban sus asientos.

Tren con destino a Rustburo del expreso Sneasel Fast 3748-se escuchó dentro mientras Giovanni y Amy se sentaban-disfruten el viaje.

Que elegante-dijo Giovanni mientras abría la ventana.

Giovanni, Amy-dijo Thomas-cuando nos volvamos a ver yo seré un entrenador y Giovanni tendremos una batalla. ¡Suerte!

Gracias-dijeron mientras el tren se puso en marcha y con su mano derecha decían adiós a la alcaldesa, a Thomas y a la ciudad que detrás de los problemas que trajo, incluyó la tranquilidad de la vida.

El cielo se oscurecía y apenas se veía la ciudad, pero Giovanni sentía que todo lo que le había ocurrido en Lillenty no era casualidad, algo tramaban y todo por la llave, pero luego miro a amy que dormía y cerraba sus ojos mientras la luz de luna llegaba a su cara.

**Esta Historia Continuará…**


	7. Invasión a la Torre

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 7**

En medio de las planicies de Hoen detrás de los floridos campos del bosque de Rustburo miles de taillows vuelan y skittys corren por todo el campo, mientras nuestros héroes viajan en tren después del suceso en Lillenty. Giovanni y Amy despiertan con muchos ánimos antes de llegar a ciudad Rustburo.

ZZZ-dormía Giovanni.

Vamos, futuro maestro Pokemón-grito Amy a Giovanni que despertó de inmediato.

Sólo 5 minutos más-dijo Giovanni volviendo a dormir-bueno tal vez 30 minutos.

Sinceramente esto no es para nada halagador-dijo Amy-Smoochy polvo de hielo y Torchic sorpresa.

El ataque de Torchic y Smoochy unidos formaron agua que cayó sobre el despreocupado y perezoso entrenador.

Ya, ya, ¿felices? Ya desperté-dijo Giovanni con los ojos semidormidos-.

Oh vamos, Gio,-dijo Amy-hay que investigar lo que tiene este tren.

¿Sólo para eso me despertaste?-preguntó Giovanni enojado Giovanni mientras secaba su pelo con sus manos.

Oh vamos-dijo Amy con unos ojos que convencerían a cualquiera.

Está bien-dijo Giovanni-pero déjame que me cambie.

Más tarde Amy estaba sentada en el vagón comedor con Torchic y Smoochy a su lado. En eso entró el chico de cabello negro y ojos castaño, vestido con una camiseta celeste con una ultra bola en el centro, polerón anaranjado, pantalón azul marino y sus típicas deportivas.

Ven dijo Amy y Giovanni se sentó de inmediato-creo que debes saber que en ciudad Rustburo hay un gimnasio.

Si-dijo Giovanni-Robert nos dijo, pero también dijo que no era la gran cosa.

Pero es de tipo Roca-dijo Amy tratando de que su amigo medite su próxima batalla-y no puedes usar a Torchic, es débil contra los tipos rocas y recuerda que Smoochy aun es un bebe.

Lo pensaré-dijo Giovanni sin importarle aún-cuando lleguemos a ciudad Rustburo cosa que no debe tardar.

Es verdad-dijo Amy observando su pokegear-ya deberíamos estar por llegar.

En medio del camino una mujer vestida con un traje blanco y amarillo, con una T en zigzag en el pecho hablaba con alguien por un comunicador.

Señor-dijo-voy a desconectar la energía, le dará tiempo para realizar la descarga, pero ¿A dónde irán los pokemones salvajes que viven en el bosque?

A la compañía Devon-dijo una persona con el mismo traje pero sin dejarse ver el rostro en otra parte de Rustburo- por años hemos investigado sobre este nuevo tipo de Pokemón, ya es hora de que se forme, ¡hazlo ya!

La mujer apretó una serie de botones para apagar el generador central y lograr que la energía sea enviada a otro sector.

Niveles de energía al mínimo-respondió la mujer-en ese caso, solcito permiso para volver al cuartel.

Permitido-dijo el hombre-pero antes asegúrate que nadie intervenga.

Como ordene-dijo la mujer.

**Canción Principal **

Ooooooh

Quiero ser el mejor

Corriendo por nuevas aventuras

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

Mirando el cielo y ver que

Mis héroes conmigo están

Y aunque defectos yo tenga (O que dejo mucho que desear)

Ooooooh

Buscando el misterio

Que se esconde detrás (Pokemón)

Ooooooh

Con mis amigos voy

Por tierra, por aire y por mar.

Hasta el secreto revelar

Ooooooh

Quiero ser el mejor (Pokemón)

Y aunque enemigos fuertes tenemos

O que otros sean sólo contratiempos

En busca del misterio…. (Vamos ya)

Junto a mis amigos

Invencible soy (Pokemón)

**Capitulo 7: Invasión en la Torre**

En el tren Giovanni estaba comiendo su tercer plato como desayuno. Amy y Torchic lo miraban aterrados.

No sé cual es la razón por la que no engordas-dijo Amy-comes más que un Snorlax.

Muy graciosa-dijo Giovanni irónicamente- un héroe debe mantenerse firme y para eso necesita una buena alimentación.

Si, pero ¿Dónde se encuentra ese héroe?-preguntó Amy para contradecir a Giovanni.

El mismo que…-dijo Giovanni siendo interrumpido ya que el tren comenzó a detenerse-¿Qué sucede?

Lo mismo te iba a preguntar-dijo Amy-¿Qué esperas, tú tienes el pokenavegador.

Es verdad-dijo Giovanni con la mano derecha detrás de su cabeza-a ver, dice que estamos lejos aún de Rustburo exactamente faltan 15 km.

Eso no es mucho-dijo Amy-es lo mismo que nuestro entrenamiento diario.

NOOOOO-dijo Giovanni con lágrimas falsas y de pronto se apagó su pokenav- y ahora ¿Qué pasa?

Ni las pokebolas funcionan-dijo Amy.

Alguien esta absorbiendo la energía eléctrica-dijo un chico de cabello rojo, camiseta morada con unos pantaloes jeans y unas botas-por lo menos eso explicaría porque mi Minum y mi Plusle están agotados.

El muchacho mostró a dos ratones que tenía en sus brazos, uno tenía una + y el otro una -

Minum y Plusle eh-dijo Giovanni sacando a su pokedex pero estaba sin energía-baratas salieron estas máquinas, eso pasa por no comprar baterías del conejito.

Eh, ignora a mi amigo mi nombre es Amy-dijo la coordinadora y observaban como Giovanni golpeaba su pokedex-y él es Giovanni.

Mucho gusto, bella doncella, mis ojos han quedado ciegos cuando vieron tu hermosura-dijo el chico- mi nombre no le llega ni a los talones a tuyo, pero es Ethan y me has dejado completamente loco.

Ya basta Romeo-dijo una chica de cabello fucsia, polera con rayas verticales rojas y anaranjadas y unos pantalones cortos llevando a Ethan, sujetando de su oreja-a ver si con esto se te acaba lo tonto. Disculpen a mi amigo, se pone así cuando ve a una chica hermosa, es típico de él.

Bueno si tú disculpas a mió-dijo Amy-es prueba viviente de que la estupidez existe en un hombre.

OYE-dijo Giovanni enojado-No soy tonto, sólo un poco distraído.

Se ven muy bien juntos-dijo la chica-mi nombre es Anne y soy criadora Pokemón, pero últimamente acompaño a Ethan en su viaje como entrenador. No sé que haría sin mí.

OYE-dijo Ethan enojado-no soy un inepto, sólo que necesito un poco de ayuda.

Ehh-dijo Giovanni-no es por ser maleducado, pero ¡DEBEMOS SALIR DEL TREN!

Creo que tu amigo tiene razón-dijo Anne-pero ¿Cómo lo haremos, las puertas están cerradas y no son manuales, sin energía no se abrirán.

Creo que tengo una idea-dijo Giovanni-Ethan ¿tus pokemones pueden hacer un impactrueno?

Si-dijo Ethan observando a Plusle y a Minum levantándose- Plusle y Minum impactrueno.

Plusleee, Minummm-dijeron los pokemones mientras cargaban un tablero que se encarga de la energía central del tren y este se abrió.

ÉXITO-dijo Ethan-muy bien Plusle y Minum, gracias.

No creo que tu amigo sea tan tonto-dijo Anne-por lo menos no lo es ahora.

No lo malinterpretes-dijo Amy.

Esperen-dijo un señor del tren-no salgan, es peligroso.

Descuide-dijo Anne y Amy-somos cuatro, llegaremos a Rustburo por nuestra cuenta.

¿No pueden parecerse un poco más?-preguntó Giovanni.

NO SOY IGUAL A ELLA-dijeron Amy y Anne.

Silencio-dijo Ethan-parece que algo se acerca.

Yo se los advertí-dijo el señor del tren-ahora es su responsabilidad.

No se preocupe-dijo Amy y Giovanni sonriendo.

Tor, tor, tor-dijo Torchic sintiendo que algo se acercaba (Traducción: Esto no se ve bueno)

¿Tu crees?-preguntó Giovanni.

¿Creer que?-preguntó Ethan.

Le preguntaba a Torchic-dijo Giovanni en ese momento llevaron millones de Taillows, pidgeys, Butterfrees, Beautiflys y tuvieron que agacharse.

A esto te referías con que no se veía bueno-dijo Giovanni.

Plus, Plusle, plus-dijo Plusle ya que al parecer no acababa y la tierra comenzó a temblar. Giovanni y los otros pensaron volver al tren pero cuando miran hacia atrás ya no se encontraba.

Vaya que generosidad de las empresas modernas-dijo Giovanni sarcásticamente.

Amy empujó a Giovanni para que los Ratatas que corrían no lo embistieran. Giovanni se levantó y vio que venía algo peor.

Es una embestida-dijo Giovanni-vengan.

Giovanni corrió hacia los árboles que estaban alrededor y todos subieron sobre ellos, mientras millones de pokemones en especial Sentrets y Furrets corrían por el campo hacia una torre que estaba al este de donde se encontraban Giovanni, Amy, Ethan y Anne.

¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Giovanni-si tú ni siquiera tienes pokenav. Espera ahora el pokenav ahora funciona.

Y las pokebolas también-dijo Amy sacando a Chikorita-¿Chikorita podrías bajarnos?

Chiko, chiko-dijo Chikorita lanzando sus cepas para bajarlos.

Más tarde y con el pokenav en buen estado se dirigen hacia la torre que según el pokenav pertenece a la ciudad Rustburo. Se veía muy grande y tenía un pokebola y una D en el techo.

Es la compañía Devon-dijo Ethan- vaya nunca creí que mis ojos la verían.

Invadida de pokemones salvajes-dijo Anne sarcásticamente.

Muy graciosa-dijo Ethan- un entrenador debe conocer bien los lugares más visitados de una ciudad.

Pero eso no quita que esté invadida de pokemones salvajes-dijo Anne.

Silencio-dijo Ethan-debemos sacarlos de allí.

No, no, no, yo no le entro-dijo Anne-debe estar plagado de pokemones bicho y son lo más repulsivos que hay.

Oh por favor-dijo Amy-vamos será divertido.

Esta bien-dijeron todos los demás.

Pero si hay un Pokemón bicho, Giovanni debes encargarte de ellos-dijo Anne.

¿Y yo?-preguntó Ethan.

Ehh no-dijo Anne-lo más seguro es que no puedas controlar a tus pokemones de nuevo, te salió tan bien en Redbell. Perdiste tan vergonzosamente.

Bueno sólo hay dos que le han ganado en los últimos 5 años-dijo Ethan.

Si-dijo Amy-y uno es Giovanni.

¡GIOVANNI LE GANÓ A ROBERT!-exclamaron Ethan y Anne.

Eh si-dijo Giovanni-pero no es la gran cosa.

Ya estaban en la entrada de la compañía Devon cuando observaron vidrios en el suelo, ventanas rotas, y máquinas obsoletas. Giovanni empujó la puerta de vidrio al parecer intacta, pero cayó de inmediato cuando la empujó. Luego entraron y sintieron a miles de pokemones que se escondían en ese lugar.

No sé ustedes pero yo creo que todos estos pokemones deben tener un líder-dijo Ethan-si lo derrotamos de seguro que volverán al bosque.

Esa idea me agrada-dijo Amy.

¿Tú crees?-preguntó Ethan-todo para la mujer que ha conquistado mi corazón y mi alma.

Otra vez con lo mismo-dijo Anne jalando a Ethan por las orejas-¡es que nunca paras!

Je, je-rieron Amy y Giovanni falsamente.

¿Hola, ¿Hay alguien ahí que me escuche?-se escuchó-necesito ayuda.

Alguien pide ayuda-dijo Anne-vamos a buscarlo.

Alto-dijo Etha-podría ser una trampa de los pokemones extraterrestres que cambian la voz para aparentar ser humanos.

Como dije vamos-dijo Anne amarrando a Ethan y tomando la soga para llevarlo hacia donde se escuchaba la voz-no sé de donde sacas tanta estupidez en un compartimento tan pequeño.

Es que nadie me entiende-dijo Ethan siendo llevado atado aún hacia un monto de ramas y observaron a un hombre atado a estas ramas y cubierto por hojas.

¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó Amy mientras le quitaban las ataduras.

Ahora si, gracias-dijo el hombre que al parecer era un profesor, con anteojos y un traje de laboratorio-recuerdo que una alarma sonaba y que los trabajadores de esta torre corrían a las salidas de emergencia. Yo me quedé por un invento mío, pero cuando oí la estampida intenté huir, pero Oddish´s me atacaron y vi miles de pisadas.

Debemos acabar con esto-dijo Giovanni-pero ¿Cómo encontraremos al líder?

¿Líder?-preguntó e profesor-te refieres al Furret que es el jefe de estos pokemones.

El mismo-dijo Anne.

La última vez que lo vi estaba en la oficina del gerente-dijo el profesor.

¿Cómo llegamos ahí, profesor?-preguntó Amy

No me digas profesor que me siento viejo-dijo Anthony-llámenme Anthony y síganme sé como subir.

Muy bien-dijo Giovanni-acabaremos con ese Furret.

De camino al ascensor que estaba en perfecto estado Giovanni quiso preguntarle al profesor sobre la llave.

Profesor Anthony-dijo Giovanni-¿Ha visto una llave parecida esta antes?

Nunca-dijo el profesor- aunque recuerdo a algo que había leído. Decía que hubo un lugar en el mundo en donde la perfección se encontraba, pero algo o alguien hizo que colocaran una gran puerta y cerrasen la entrada a este mundo. Sé también que eso lo explican en "los 12 capítulos del libro sagrado de Ho-oh"

Si, he oído sobre ese libro-dijo Anne-dice que Ho-oh envió a tres aves y que estas se encargaron de crear el mundo.

Exacto-dijo el profesor-es el segundo capítulo y lo cito: "De las plumas de la gran ave tres monstruos salieron, y todo el mundo construyeron, uniéndose y separándose, como los tres colores primarios generan entre sí millones de otros colores más…"

Interesante-dijo Amy.

Si, pero aún no sabemos que tiene que ver con la llave, ni para que la quieren-dijo Giovanni.

¿Quiénes?-preguntó Ethan.

Ehh….Nadie-mintió Giovanni para no entrometer a Anne y Ethan.

Más tarde en la cima de la torre se abría la puerta del ascensor y de ahí salieron Giovanni y los demás buscando al jefe Furret.

Alto-dijo Giovanni-primero que todo, ¿Qué es un Furret?

Ethan sacó su pokedex, pero era distinto al de Giovanni, al parecer era de Johto. En este apareció la imagen de Furret.

Furret, el Pokemón alargado-dijo el pokedex-construye un nido donde introducir su largo y delgado cuerpo, en el que otros Pokemón no puedan entrar. Es un Pokemón del tipo normal y la forma evolucionada de Sentret.

Ahora-dijo Amy-¿Dónde está?

Lo vi cerca de aquí-dijo Anthony-pero debe haber escapado.

Aunque…-dijo Giovanni y Torchic se acercó a Giovanni.

Tor, tor, tor-dijo Torchic (Traducción: Ahí está)

En un árbol detrás de una ventana rota se veía un Pokemón con una larga cola y observaba con cautela a los intrusos.

Eres mío Furret-dijeron Ethan y Giovanni abalanzándose sobre el Furret, pero fueron detenidos por Amy.

Oigan-dijo Amy y luego hacia Furret le dijo-Furret podrías sacar a los pokemones de este lugar, y que es peligroso tanto para ustedes como para nosotros.

Furret la observó y luego le sacó la lengua.

Que maleducado-dijo Anne-déjame unos minutos con él y lo hago puré.

Tor, tor, tor, tor, chi, chic, Torchic-dijo Torchic (Traducción: Oye, necesitamos que vuelvan al bosque)

Fu, Fu, Fu, Furret-dijo el Pokemón.

¿Qué máquina genética?-preguntó Giovanni.

¿Qué le sucede a tu amigo?-preguntó Anne a Amy.

Entiende el lenguaje de los pokemones-dijo Amy.

Entonces esa máquina fue la que absorbió la energía eléctrica-dijo Ethan.

¿Pero quienes harían eso?-preguntó Anne.

Hay tantos sospechosos-dijo Giovanni-pero aún así deben volver.

Fu, Furret, Fu, Fu-dijo Furret.

¿Qué tal una batalla?-preguntó Giovanni-si gano volverán al bosque pero si pierdo…

Fu, fu, fu-dijo Furret

¡QUE!-exclamó Giovanni-eso nunca.

Fu, fu, fu-dijo Furret.

De acuerdo-dijo Giovanni-seré su mayordomo.

¡Que!-dijo Amy-¿Cómo aceptas eso?

Lo siento, ya lo hice-dijo Giovanni-ve Torchic usa ascuas.

Torchic lanzó ascuas a Furret, pero este tiene una magnífica velocidad y esquivó fácilmente el ataque. Luego Furret arañó a Torchic.

Piensa-dijo Giovanni-Furret es un Pokemón tipo normal y además se mueve muy rápido, bueno que mas da, ¡Torchic ascuas al suelo!

¡Giovanni NO!-dijo amy-si haces eso provocarás un incendio.

No, no, no-dijo Giovanni-tengo otro plan para que aquello no ocurra.

Furret quedó encerrado en un aro de fuego y quería saltar pero las llamas que crecían se lo impedían.

Cambio de acto, Torchic regresa y Smoochy polvo de hielo-dijo Giovanni.

Smoochy lanzó polvo de hielo que al estar en la temperatura comenzó a derretirse hasta que se convirtió en agua que cayó sobre Furret quien quedo empapado.

Buena idea-dijo Anne.

Regresa Smoochy, gracias, Torchic ve y has una embestida-dijo Giovanni.

El ataque provocó que Furret cayera de la torre y en el suelo no había nada que amortiguara su caída.

Gran ataque-dijo Amy sarcásticamente.

Y Giovanni se lanzó a atrapar a Furret el cual estaba muy asustado.

Descuida-dijo Giovanni a Furret-ya he metido la pata en otras ocasiones y no me ha sucedido nada.

Beautifly atrápalos-dijo Amy-Chikorita no te me duermas látigo cepa.

Ve Bellsprout-dijo Ethan-atrápalos.

Ve Pelipper-dijo Anne-no dejes que sigan cayendo.

Con todos los pokemones trabajando lograron atraparlos a tiempo. Más tarde en una oficina estaban Giovanni y Furret sentados mientras que amy los miraba con furia.

Vaya-dijo amy-se nota que tienen cerebro sólo para adornar.

Lo siento-dijo Giovanni-pero gracias a ustedes estamos bien.

Fu, Fu, Furret-dijo Furret.

Así es y es hora de que vuelvan al bosque-dijo Giovanni.

Fu, Fu, fu-dijo Furret.

Amy, Giovanni-dijo Anne entrando a la habitación-Ethan regresó a los pokemones al bosque.

¿Cómo?-se dijeron Amy y Giovanni.

Luego bajaron para ver como la torre estaba libre de pokemones salvajes y Ethan llegó corriendo hacia la puerta principal.

Giovanni, Amy-dijo Ethan-logré que los pokemones se fueran.

Así parece-dijeron Giovanni y Amy-pero ¿Cómo?

Un maestro nunca revela sus secretos-dijo Ethan-pero para ti, Amy, te los revelaría todos.

Otra vez con lo mismo-dijo Anne jalando la oreja derecha de Ethan

Espere-dijo Anthony-encontré mi invento y esperaba que lo usaras por un tiempo, Giovanni, para ver si funciona.

¿Qué es?-preguntó Giovanni.

Es un nuevo accesorio para el pokenav-dijo Anthony-puedes hablar con otros entrenadores, enviar mensajes, videos y fotos aun así no tengan el accesorio.

Vaya, la tecnología va a grandes pasos-dijo Giovanni colocando el accesorio al pokenav y viéndose ahora completo.

En ese momento llega una limusina muy elegante con la misma D que tiene la torre y se detuvo en frente de ello. Luego bajó un señor con un bigote y cabello blanco, también vestido de forma muy elegante.

Así que ustedes libraron mi torre de los pokemones salvajes-dijo el señor-mi nombre es señor Stone y quería agradecerles con esto.

Y llegó su asistente, un hombre delgado de cabello castaño y con un traje verde, entregando a cada uno con excepción de Anthony una bolsa pequeña de tela.

Son los nuevos tipos de pokebolas creadas por la compañía Devon-dijo el señor Stone-y profesor Anthony venga conmigo. Su investigación me ha llamado mucho la atención y quiero que trabaje en el edificio central.

Gracias-dijo Anthony y luego volvió con los otros-debo agradecerles, ya que si no fuera por ustedes aún estaría atrapado en la torre, pero gracias, espero volverlos a ver.

Nos vemos-dijo Amy.

Buena suerte-dijo Amy, Gio, Ethan y Anne.

Pluslee, minumm-dijeron los pokemones que salían de la mochila de Ethan.

Bueno creo que al parecer nos tendremos que quedar por un tiempo aquí-dijo Anne.

Pero no creas, Giovanni, que te has librado de mí-dijo Ethan-cuando tenga 8 medallas volveremos a vernos.

Tendré que prepárame-dijo Giovanni.

Cuando lo haga será el final del mundo-dijo Amy irónicamente.

Muy graciosa-dijo Giovanni.

Nos vemos en el coliseo-dijo Ethan caminado con rumbo al bosque junto con Plusle y Minum.

Mucho gusto, nos estaremos viendo-dijo Anne y siguió a Ethan.

Giovanni y amy se dirigían hacia ciudad Rustburo, pero fueron detenidos por Furret.

Fu, Fu, Fu, Fuuureet-dijo el Pokemón (Traducción: Este bosque no me necesita más, así que he decidido acompañarlos)

Eso es genial-dijo Giovanni-pero será mejor terminar nuestra batalla.

¿Fu, Fu?-preguntó Furret (Traducción: ¿No que yo ya había perdido?)

Bueno-dijo Giovanni- No fue legal la forma en que terminó. Así que, ¿Qué me dices?

Fu, fu-dijo Furret (Traducción: Estoy de acuerdo)

En ese caso-dijo Giovanni corriendo al otro extremo de Furret.-Smoochy ve y ataca con beso dulce.

¿Es que nunca terminan de pelear?-dijo Amy- es el colmo con estos tipos.

Smoochy lanzó un beso, pero falló por la velocidad de Furret y este embistió a Smoochy.

Smoochy resiste-dijo Giovanni-mejor será pensar,… ¡Smoochy lanza polvo de hielo al suelo!

¿Al suelo?-preguntó Amy.

Furret al tratar de atacar a Smoochy se resbaló por el suelo resbaloso que produjo Smoochy. Amy observó eso y se impresionó por la idea de Giovanni.

Muy bien Smoochy utiliza polvo de hielo nuevamente, pero esta vez a Furret-dijo Giovanni.

Furret fue empujado por el polvo de hielo de Smoochy quedando muy agotado y con algunas partes del cuerpo congeladas.

¡GIOVANNI, lanza ahora la pokebola-dijo amy.

Es verdad, se me había olvidado-dijo Giovanni lo que hizo que Amy cayera al suelo-pokebola atrápalo.

Giovanni lanzó la pokebola, la cual impactó sobre Furret y este entró a la pokebola. Luego la pokebola se movía de un lado a otro, hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

¡OH SI!-gritó Giovanni-¡Tengo un Furret!

Tor, tor-dijo torchic celebrando y bailando con Smoochy.

Vaya, es el primero que se queda dentro de su pokebola-dijo Giovanni meditando.

Te felicito-dijo amy-esa batalla fue digan para un concurso de coordinación.

Gracias, eso creo-dijo Giovanni pensando en que no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Bueno debemos partir-dijo Amy-sino llegaremos muy tarde.

Aunque no llegaremos a tiempo antes de que el centro Pokemón cierre-dijo Giovanni- y no podremos dormir.

Y ¿Quién dijo que dormiríamos en el centro Pokemón?-preguntó Amy con una cara maliciosa a Giovanni-dormiremos con clase por lo menos en Rustburo. Conozco un hotel y varias tiendas que te van a encantar.

En ese caso vamos-dijo Giovanni-porque me suena ese hotel a que tiene un gigantesco Buffet donde debe haber mucha comida y a comer se ha dicho.

Tor, Tor, Tor-dijo Torchic (Traducción: No piensa en otra cosa)

No tienes remedio-dijo Amy.

Amy y Giovanni caminaban rumbo a ciudad Rustburo donde Giovanni intentará obtener su segunda medalla, sin embargo en una de las oficinas del edificio central de la compañía Devon informes se daban una supuesta trabajadora a su camarada.

El individuo Giovanni Hawkins se acerca a ciudad Rustburo-dijo una mujer vestida como química con anteojos negros-¿quiere que le quitemos la llave?

Aún no-se escuchó por el teléfono, era la voz de UT53-los sabios darán la orden, sin esa no podemos. Al parecer hay algo en ese chico que permite a los sabios confiar en él.

No hables tonterías-dijo la mujer-sabes que no existe nada en el mundo para confiar en los humanos. Quitémosle la llave y volvamos a Pokemón Voullet.

Las órdenes las dan los sabios-dijo UT53-que no se te olvide, agente AG710

Entonces ¿sigo al muchacho?-preguntó AG710

No-dijo UT53-no por ahora, lo que me preocupa en estos momentos es lo que hacen los humanos.

Los datos que tengo es que se hacen llamar equipo trueno-dijo AG710-y que al igual que el equipo Hielo necesitan un fragmento de lo que se esconde entre la puerta.

No podemos permitirlo-dijo UT53-ya ha comenzado a verse su poder en el mundo de los humanos, para su suerte es sólo el clima el que controla en estos momentos.

Me encargaré de su proyecto y lo eliminaré-dijo AG710.

Agente AG710…quiero pedirte que….protejas al muchacho-dijo UT53-aunque no sea tu especialidad, si llega a caer la llave que tiene en manos equivocadas el mundo como lo conocemos se destruirá. Sólo vigílalo en Rustburo. Nos vemos.

Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos-dijo AG710-agente AG710 fuera.

Amy y Giovanni miraban con alegría la entrada a la ciudad esperada, la maravillosa ciudad Rustburo. Se veía todo tan majestuoso, iluminado y con tecnología que Giovanni ignoraba. Entraron en busca del hotel, ya que sin duda ha sido un día muy agotador…

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

Y ¿Cómo está, tonto, ¿verdad, bueno quiero agradecer a todos lo que escribe y escribieron rewiews, pero sobre todo a los que leyeron la historia, para mí, es muy importante y genial eso………….Gracias………………HaldamirElf


	8. Sensei de Amy

Esta es la historia para la biografía de la misteriosa Amy Wattson, espero que les guste…HaldamirElf

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 8**

En un hotel cercano al centro Pokemón de ciudad Rustburo Giovanni dormía mientras Amy recibía un mensaje. Amy, dormida, sintió que algo la vigilaba, luego observó hacia la ventana y vio un Pelipper con una nota en su pico.

Hola, amiguito, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?-preguntó Amy al Pokemón que se acercaba.

Peli, Peli, Pelipper-dijo el emplumado Pokemón entregando la nota y saliendo de la habitación dejando a Amy confundida.

¿Una nota, pero ¿de quien?-se preguntaba Amy en su habitación-es de….AHHHHH

¿Chiko?-dijo Chikorita saliendo de su pokebola.

Eh…je, je, je, no es nada-dijo Amy tratando de calmar a Chikorita quien buscaba algún enemigo en la habitación. Mejor será que nos preparemos, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy. Ven.

La coordinadora salió de su habitación, pero no se percató que un agente de la organización los espiaba, me refiero a AG710 que se le dio la orden de vigilarlos y protegerlos.

AG710 a UT53-dijo la agente-al parecer hay alguien aquí que la señorita Amy Wattson conoce.

Buen trabajo-dijo UT53 en otro lugar- la historia de esta humana es todo un misterio, pero por lo menos sabemos lo necesario. Sigue investigando, agente UT53 fuera.

Agente AG710 fuera-dijo la agente.

Ya más tarde pero aún sin ver el amanecer, Amy entraba a la habitación de Giovanni un tanto desordenada, ahí se encontraba el chico vestido con una camiseta blanca, y unos pantalones-pijama color celeste. Junto a él Torchic y Smoochy, y en una mesa la pokebola de Furret. Amy llegó con una grabación de las campanadas en ciudad Redbell.

¡DESPIERTEN!-gritó Amy con la grabación, lo que produjo que Giovanni y sus pokemones despertaran muy asustados.

AMY-dijo Giovanni-son las cuatro de la mañana, ¿no tienes respeto por el sueño ajeno,

Debería-dijo Amy-pero no hoy, bueno debemos irnos, así que cámbiate.

¿A dónde vamos, ¿al gimnasio?-preguntó Giovanni.

Algo por el estilo-dijo Amy.

Muy bien-dijo Giovanni-lo haré en seguida. Hoy he de ganar mi segunda medalla.

Giovanni espera eso no es cierto-dijo Amy tratando de que el entrenador la escuchara pero fue en vano.

Voy a ganar mi segunda medalla-dijo Giovanni en el baño.

Es que no es tan cierto eso-dijo Amy- es algo un tanto peor.

Voy a ganar mi segunda medalla-repitió Giovanni ignorando a Amy.

OYE-gritó Amy-NO VAMOS AL GIMNASIO.

¿Cómo?-preguntó Giovanni sacando la cabeza por la puerta del baño.

Es que mi sensei me ha llamado-dijo Amy- y no quiere que lleguemos tarde así que apresúrate.

¿Tienes un sensei?-preguntó Giovanni muy confundido.

Si, si, si tengo-dijo Amy-sólo apresúrate.

Está bien-dijo Giovanni un poco desilusionado.

Es que te quiere ver-dijo Amy saliendo de la habitación- aunque no sé, ¿Por qué?

**Canción Principal **

Ooooooh

Quiero ser el mejor

Corriendo por nuevas aventuras

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

Mirando el cielo y ver que

Mis héroes conmigo están

Y aunque defectos yo tenga (O que dejo mucho que desear)

Ooooooh

Buscando el misterio

Que se esconde detrás (Pokemón)

Ooooooh

Con mis amigos voy

Por tierra, por aire y por mar.

Hasta el secreto revelar

Ooooooh

Quiero ser el mejor (Pokemón)

Y aunque enemigos fuertes tenemos

O que otros sean sólo contratiempos

En busca del misterio…. (Vamos ya)

Junto a mis amigos

Invencible soy (Pokemón)

**Capitulo 8: Sensei de Amy**

Ya cambiado Giovanni salió con su mochila hacia el comedor, pero al llegar no vio absolutamente nada para comer. Amy estaba con su bolso y abrió la puerta al ver a Giovanni. Giovanni estaba vestido con una camiseta de color negra con una raya blanca de forma diagonal de derecha a izquierda, unos pantalones de color azul marino y sus típicas zapatillas. Amy vestida de una forma distinta a la de cualquier día, estaba vestida con un traje de artes marciales y no usaba zapatos, también tenía una cinta en la frente.

Pero ¿de que rayos te disfrazaste?-preguntó Giovanni.

Es el traje que mi sensei me deja usar-dijo Amy.

Sinceramente no se ve muy cómodo-dijo Giovanni.

En eso te equivocas-dijo Amy-no sé como usas tú eso que se ve tan pesado.

Como tú digas-dijo Giovanni de forma "cool"

Amy y Giovanni salieron del hotel con dirección a la casa del Sensei de Amy.

¿Cuánto falta?-preguntó Giovanni mientras corría como su entrenamiento diario- y ¿Por qué corremos si aún no es el amanecer?

Falta mucho y a mi sensei le gusta las caminatas matutinas-dijo Amy-si tú lo haces de seguro se llevará una buena impresión de ti.

Y ¿Por qué le debo dar una buena impresión?-preguntó Giovanni- y ¿Cómo es que tienes un sensei?

¿Por qué me interrogas?-preguntó Amy saliendo de Rustburo-Mi sensei supo de que viajaban contigo y quiere ver si eres un buen acompañante. La respuesta a tu segunda pregunta es porque cuando salí del pueblo New Bark, Chikorita y yo nos perdimos en un bosque muy cercano a ciudad Rustburo. Teníamos hambre y frío. Creí que sería nuestro fin, hasta que un día alguien se nos acercó y nos salvo, entonces le prometí ser su discípula en gratitud.

Que conmovedor-dijo Giovanni.

¿Tú crees?-dijo Amy.

Si, pero igual no voy a ir a tu sensei-dijo Giovanni regresando a ciudad Rustburo e hizo caer a Amy por el comentario.

¡Giovanni!-dijo Amy.

Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes-dijo Giovanni-aún no entiendo que tengo que ver yo con tu sensei, cuando podría ir al gimnasio a ganar mi segunda medalla.

Si fuera te darías cuenta de que está cerrado-dijo Amy.

¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Giovanni imaginando a Amy versión pequeña que entró al gimnasio y secuestro a la líder-tal vez secuestraste a la líder para que fuera a ver a tu sensei.

¡Eso no es cierto!-dijo Amy borrando la nube de pensamiento que tenía Giovanni.

¿Entonces?-preguntó Giovanni.

Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos-dijo Amy.

Mientras tanto detrás de un árbol el equipo Rocket había escuchado lo que dijo Amy y también recibían un mensaje en un telecomunicador en el cuerpo de Roboticate.

Señor Giovanni, ¿Qué se le ofrece?-preguntó Rebeca-pero antes debemos agradecerle que nos haya sacad de esa prisión.

Silencio-dijo Giovanni, el jefe del equipo Rocket-necesito un favor. Jessie y James están en Hoen también, pero no son de fiar, en cambio ustedes me han dado varios pokemones. Según mis datos que me han entregado hay una forma de… ¡pero a ustedes que les importa, sólo necesito que me consigan un Steelix para mi investigación.

Muy bien señor no le defraudaremos-dijeron mientras Giovanni se desconectaba.

Y ¿de donde conseguiremos un Steelix?-preguntó David.

Bueno que la máquina rastree-dijo Rebeca.

Está bien-dijo Roboticate apretando una serie de botones de su cuerpo-listo, según mi rastreador dice que hay un Steelix cerca de la montaña de la batalla.

Montaña de la batalla, ¿eh, Allá vamos-dijo Rebeca.

Yo no le sigo-dijo David-tengo mucha hambre.

A decir verdad yo también-dijo Rebeca sacando un canasto de algún lugar-¡A COMER!

Los humanos son tan raros-dijo Roboticate.

Mientras tanto Giovanni y Amy seguían corriendo hacia la casa del sensei de Amy, pero al parecer faltaba poco.

Ojala tuvieras razón, narrador-dijo Giovanni-pero parece que está mucho más lejos de lo que piensas.

Descuida estamos por llegar-dijo Amy-nos dirigimos a la montaña de la batalla.

¿Montaña de la batalla?-preguntó Giovanni.

Si. Ese nombre se debe a la leyenda que unos pokemones que eran considerados sabios encerraron a un Pokemón peligroso-dijo Amy y se detuvo en frente de una montaña con una escalera de roca que intentaba cortar la montaña.

¿Esta es?-preguntó Giovanni.

Así es-dijo Amy y al oír esto Giovanni comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras-ESPERA, ¡NO!

Amy agarró a Giovanni por la camiseta e impidió que avance y luego lo jaló hacia atrás.

¿Por qué me detienes?-preguntó Giovanni.

¿Tú crees que mi sensei espera visitas?-preguntó Amy-esto está plagado de trampas.

¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Giovanni.

Solo sígueme y no hagas mas preguntas-dijo Amy subiendo los escalones con cuidado, pero Giovanni pisó equivocadamente y se activaron flechas que atacaron a Amy y Giovanni.

Torchic ascuas-dijo Amy mientras veía a Torchic convertía las flechas en cenizas.

Gran idea-dijo Amy sonriendo y luego lo golpeó en la cabeza-eso fue por no ser cuidadoso.

Más tarde en la cima, Amy corrió a buscar a su sensei, entrando a la casa y dejando solo a Giovanni. Este miró a su alrededor, el pacifico bosque tan tranquilo con unos Sunflora que jugaban y Amy salió en busca de su amigo que parecía muy feliz de poder ver ese paisaje.

Bueno, Giovanni, te presento a mi sensei-dijo Amy apareciendo una anciana con un bastón de un tipo especial de árbol con un vestido de color verde claro y una bufanda violeta.

Así que es este el muchacho de que tanto hablan-dijo la anciana y Giovanni sonrió-bueno, a mí me parece un simple enano con un polluelo en su hombro.

¡ENANO!-dijo Giovanni enojado-Yo no soy tan bajo como una partícula de polvo (rojo de rabia)

No dije eso-dijo la anciana-pero debes crecer más.

No me moleste anciana-dijo Giovanni-no pensé que la sensei de Amy fuera tan maleducada y vieja.

¿Vieja yo?-dijo la anciana con cinismo- pero si mírame, tengo 20 años y aún así soy más alta que tú.

Sensei, Giovanni, Basta-dijo Amy deteniéndolos con las manos.

El/Ella empezó-dijeron la anciana y Giovanni respectivamente.

Descuida, así es siempre con los extraños, critica los defectos de los demás-dijo una voz que salía de la casa, era una joven vestida de la misma forma que Amy pero con cabellos negros y ojos rojos con dos trenzas y un moño rosado -por eso te pido que la disculpes, mi nombre es Roxanne y soy líder del gimnasio de ciudad Rustburo y ella es…

¿Líder del gimnasio de ciudad Rustburo?-preguntó Giovanni interrumpiéndola-en ese caso te desafío a una batalla por una medalla.

Eh creo que no la has dejado terminar-dijo Amy.

Tienes razón, Amy. Hoy vine a ver a mi sensei porque me lo pidió-dijo Roxanne-así que no doy batallas por hoy.

Yo creo que sí-dijo la anciana-por eso te hice llamar y sé que le ganarás al enano como que me llamo Agatha o como que el cielo es azul.

Muy bien, sensei-dijo Roxanne-en ese caso aceptaré tu desafío.

Será una batalla simple, es decir para el enano que al parecer no entiende, un Pokemón por cada entrenador-dijo Agatha.

¡QUE NO SOY UN ENANO!-gritó Giovanni.

Empiecen-dijo Agatha.

Ve Geodude-dijo Roxanne.

Yo te elijo, Smoochy-dijo Giovanni-ataca con beso dulce y luego usa encanto.

Smoochy atacó con beso dulce pero Geodude saltó para impedirlo, luego Smoochy atacó con encanto pero Geodude la empujó.

No creas que porque tu Pokemón sea tierno me voy a dejar ganar-dijo Roxanne-Geodude ataca con magnitud

Smoochy Salta-dijo Giovanni-y luego ataca con polvo de hielo.

"Ser como un manantial en las montañas"-se dijo Roxanne-Geodude acaba esta batalla con Tumba Rocas.

Geodude sacó rocas del suelo que agarraron a Smoochy y esta parecía asfixiarse.

¡Smoochy!-gritó Giovanni.

¿Qué me dices, enano, permitirás que tu Pokemón sufre o te rendirás?-preguntó Agatha.

Yo, yo… Yo me rindo-dijo Giovanni y fue a recoger a Smoochy.

La batalla ha terminado y la ganadora es mi discípula, Roxanne-dijo Agatha.

Sabia decisión-dijo Amy a Giovanni que recogía a Smoochy y parecía estar muy agotada-sé que te pareció mala, pero…

Amy, por favor, déjame solo-dijo Giovanni levantando a Smoochy y saliendo de la montaña de la batalla y Amy lo observaba con lastima.

Sensei, quiero preguntarle, ¿Por qué me pidió que trajera a Giovanni?-preguntó Amy a su sensei que se encontraba muy cerca.

He escuchado sobre él y sobre ti-dijo la anciana-creí que tú sola habías hecho el trabajo y todas las cosas que llegaron a mis oídos, eso de que derrotó a Robert, que detuvo la guerra de Lillenty, que salvo la torre de la compañía Devon, todo fue puras patrañas. Al fin veo que tú fuiste la que hizo todo.

Eso no es cierto-dijo Amy.

Además quería ponerlo a prueba, ahora le toca a él-dijo Agatha-él y tú tendrán que pasar por momentos muy difíciles, sólo espero que sepan como afrontarlos. Esta era la segunda parte de mi plan.

Pero no puedo creer que se haya puesto así por perder una batalla-dijo Roxanne.

No creo que haya sido por eso-dijo Amy.

Lo mismo pienso-dijo Agatha- no fue por perder la batalla, sino por haber expuesto a su Smoochum en peligro. A todos nos sucede lo mismo. A mi me pasó todas las veces que mi Onix se enfrentaba a un Pokemón de agua y lo veía con tristeza por ver como sufría y yo lo sentía en el fondo de mi ser, siempre me culpaba de eso. Luego evolucionó en un Steelix y me quede más tranquila, ya que es muy poderoso. Aprendí con el que es madurar. Así que dejen a ese muchacho por ahora, yo quiero saber como va a solucionar este problema, si lo logre será digno para ser mi discípulo.

¿Eso quiere decir que lo quiere entrenar, sensei?-preguntó Amy.

Si va a estar con una de mis dos mejores discípulas que por lo menos sepa algo de nuestro entrenamiento-dijo Amy.

Descuide, sensei, ya ha iniciado-dijo Amy pensando en los entrenamientos diario que obligaba a Giovanni a hacer.

En ese caso esperaré a que pase la segunda prueba-dijo Agatha-¿alguien quiere té?

Muchas gracias-dijeron Amy y Roxanne.

En medio del bosque, el cual se encuentra entre ciudad Rustburo y la montaña de la batalla, Giovanni caminaba pateando una piedra y con un gesto tanto enojado como triste.

Ah, que tonto soy-se dijo Giovanni-si me venció con un Geodude a mi Smoochy con un solo ataque, ¿Cómo ganaré mi segunda medalla sin que sacrifique a mis pokemones? Que tonto soy, no estoy mejorando sino empeorando.

Tor, tor, tor-dijo Torchic (Traducción: Eso no es cierto)

Por supuesto que lo es-dijo Giovanni-primero a ti, Torchic, en Lillenty. Te sacrifique sin pensarlo dos veces. Luego a Smoochy y pensé que tendría ventaja de tipos, pero me equivoque.

"_¿Entonces te quedarás con esos errores sin arreglarlos"_-preguntó una voz que al parecer provenía de los árboles-_"Deberías aprender de estos y dejar de martirizarte. Pensar más en las habilidades de tus pokemones no estaría mal"_

Tienes razón, sólo sé ataques básicos de mis pokemones-dijo Giovanni-espera, ¿Quién eres?

"_La voz del bosque"_-se escuchó-_"quien me pide ayuda, yo se la doy"_

¿Cómo puedo aprender de mis errores?-preguntó Giovanni

"_Eso no te lo puedo decir yo, es algo que tú debes averiguar"_-se escuchó.

¿Hay alguien que me enseñe a ser mejor entrenador?-preguntó Giovanni.

"_Hay dos personas, una eres tú y la segunda es Agatha"_-dijo la voy del bosque.

¿Agatha, de ninguna manera, a ella nunca le pediría ayuda eso-dijo Giovanni- y si lo hiciera no me enseñaría.

"_Ve a verla"_-dijo la voz del bosque-_"puede que tu suerte cambie"_

Gracias-dijo Giovanni y corrió de vuelta a la montaña de la batalla. Detrás de un árbol salió la voz del bosque, es decir, la agente AG710.

UT53 tendrá que darme un aumento por esto…y yo que creí que jamás ayudaría a un humano, que irónico-dijo la agente AG710 saltando en un árbol muy rápido.

En la casa de Agatha, Amy era interrogada por su sensei y Roxanne, al parecer no le era grato.

Admítelo, Amy-dijo Agatha-perdiste a propósito, ¿verdad?

Está bien-dijo Amy-si, lo hice. Quería saber si era lo suficientemente bueno para enfrentarse con un líder de gimnasio. Cuando vi que era muy bueno, me dejé perder, pero él tenía apenas un Torchic y un Smoochum recién nacido.

Eso se llama usar la cabeza-dijo Roxanne-pero creo que ocultas algo… (Mirándola maliciosamente)

¿Ocultar qué?-preguntó Amy inocentemente.

Como que….te gusta Giovanni-dijo Roxanne.

¡COMO DICES ESO!-gritó Amy sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados-Eso no es verdad.

Yo creo que sí-dijo Roxanne mirándola nuevamente de forma maliciosa y sonriendo.

En ese momento salió Chikorita y miró a Amy, luego pone una cara de ruborizada.

¡TU TAMBIËN CHIKORITA!-gritó Amy-¡QUE NO ME GUSTA GIOVANNI, sensei ayúdeme… ¿Sensei?

Mi querida Amy tiene un novio-dijo Agatha con lágrimas falsas-y yo creí que nunca le llegaría el amor a su corazón.

Oh por favor-dijo Amy-Giovanni no es mi novio, es solo mi amigo. No estoy enamorada de él… y si fuera así tal vez él sólo me vería como una amiga.

Siempre pasa lo mismo-dijo Agatha-los hombres no se dan cuenta de los sentimientos ajenos hasta que los pierden.

Es muy sabia, sensei-dijo Amy.

Si… y por eso digo que Giovanni es tu novio-dijo Agatha que hizo caer a Amy al suelo.

¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no es mi novio?-dijo Amy y en ese momento se escuchó una explosión en el patio-¿Qué fue eso?

Salieron rápidamente a ver lo que sucedía y vieron a un cañón en un globo con la imagen de Roboticate, es decir, el globo del equipo Rocket.

Oigan, dennos al Steelix y nadie saldrá lastimado-dijo Rebeca.

O sino haremos cebiche con ustedes-dijo David.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Roxanne.

Prepárense para todos sus problemas-dijo Rebeca.

Y más vale que ahora teman -dijo David.

Para proteger el mundo ante devastación-dijo Rebeca.

Para unir a todos pueblos dentro de nuestra súper nación-dijo David.

Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-dijo Rebeca.

Y para acabar con los tontos así de rápido -dijo David.

Rebeca-dijo Rebeca.

David y órale-dijo David.

El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz y más-dijo Rebeca.

Prepárense para luchar, o prepárense para que le robemos su Steelix-dijo David.

Robo, Robo, Así es-dijo Roboticate.

Salvada por el equipo Rocket-se dijo Amy-No les daremos nada, perdedores. Vamos Chikorita, acaba con estos perdedores y regresemos a tomar el té.

Steelix sal ya-dijo Agatha-acaba con ellos con cola de hierro.

Esa es nuestra entrada-dijo Rebeca colocándose unas máscaras y apretando un botón.

Que duerman con los angelitos-dijo David-mientras nosotros robamos.

El globo del equipo Rocket comenzó lanzar un gas que dormía a Steelix y luego a los demás.

¿Qué rayooos hacen…-dijo Amy y cayó dormida.

Vaya, vaya-dijo David-creo que ellos tienen un sueño pesado.

Deja las bromas y atrapa al Steelix-dijo Rebeca.

Muy bien-dijo David-redes atrapa pokemones pesados.

Una red fue lanzada desde le globo y atrapó al Steelix luego comenzaron a levantarlo. El equipo Rocket estaba tan alegre de que por fin su plan diera resultado.

Uno, dos, tres…-dijo David-¡ESPEREN!

¿Qué sucede, David?-preguntó Rebeca.

Falta el gran bobo-dijo David.

Es cierto-dijo Roboticate-pero no importa por ahora, debemos salir de aquí.

A la orden-dijeron David y Rebeca.

Giovanni había llegado a la cima cuando observó que el equipo Rocket estaba llevándose a Steelix.

Es David,Rebeca y su Togepi robot-dijo Giovanni al llegar.

¡OTRA VEZ CON LO MISMO!-dijo Rboticate-¡QUE SOY UN RATICATE ROBOT!

Torchic sorpresa ahora-dijo Giovanni para que el equipo Rocket se detuvieron y luego fue a ver a Amy, Agatha y Roxanne-Amy, ¿estás bien?

Si, gracias-dijo Amy-pero no podemos dejar que el equipo Rocket se robe a Steelix.

No te preocupes-dijo Giovanni- Smoochy ataca con polvo de hielo.

Chikorita, no te me duermas de nuevo-dijo Amy-hojas navaja a las redes.

Chikorita cortó la red que llevaba a Steelix y cayó al patio de la casa de Agatha, luego despertó.

Ya me canse-dijo Agatha-Steeliz cola de hierro a ese globo.

El ataque de Steelix rompe el globo y este cae al patio. El equipo Rocket sale de los restos del globo muy enojados.

Estos nunca se cansan-dijo Rebeca-ve Duskull.

Y yo te ayudo-dijo David-ve Trapinsh.

Y Trapinsh muerde a David en la mano y este comienza a correr por todos lados.

Ay, pero que tarugo-dijo David-ellos son los enemigos, dale con piquetitos.

Trapinsh atacó con cañón de picos a Steelix y este retrocedió.

Torchic-dijo Giovanni-sorpresa.

Torchic atacó a Trapinsh, pero no le causó gran daño, ya que es del tipo tierra.

Y ahora me lo dices, narrador-dijo Giovanni-Smoochy confusión ahora a Duskull.

¿Puede hacer confusión?-dijo Amy asombrada.

Smoochy utilizó confusión sobre Duskull y fue muy efectivo.

A eso le llamo un golpe crítico-dijo Agatha observando a Rebeca que regresa su Pokemón.

Chikorita, látigo cepa a Trapinsh-dijo Amy.

Chikorita atacó a Trapinsh y por ventaja de tipos quedo inconciente.

Ya me lo mal-dijo David-vamos, máquina, haz algo.

Siempre yo, siempre yo, ¿Qué harían sin mí?-dijo Roboticate- a ver si les gusta los fuegos artificiales.

Roboticate apretó un botón de su cuerpo y se transformó en un cañón capaz de volar la montaña de la batalla en miles pedazos.

No exageres, narrador-dijo Giovanni.

Ve Geodude-dijo Roxanne-destruye ese cañón.

Geodude impactó sobre el cañón dejando a Roboticate muy dañado.

Steelix, acaba con esto-dijo Agatha-que se nos enfría el té, ¡HIPER RAYO!

Steelix cargó un hiper rayo lo suficientemente poderoso para que saliera volando el equipo Rocket.

¿No que esto ya nos pasó?-dijo Rebeca en el aire.

Si, pero siempre perdemos-dijo David.

¿Lo dicen ustedes o lo digo yo?-dijo Roboticate y juntos dijeron-¡El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido nuevamente!

Más tarde Giovanni y Amy se encontraban dentro de la casa con una taza de té. Agatha se veía feliz que todo haya pasado.

Vaya, enano, creo que has logrado pasar la prueba-dijo Agatha- y demostraste que estoy equivocada.

¡QUE NO SOY UN ENANO!-dijo Giovanni enojado-y ¿de que prueba me habla, anciana?

De la que te impuse, creí que saldrías corriendo de Rustburo y no volverías jamás-dijo Agatha-pero para nuestra suerte volviste.

Aunque de todos modos nos habríamos despertado-dijo Roxanne-el equipo Rocket no es lo suficientemente inteligente, ya que usó gas en un ambiente abierto.

Pero si Giovanni no hubiera llegado el equipo Rocket habría escapado-dijo Amy en defensa de Giovanni y Roxanne la miró con ternura como si intentara decirle "Te atrape, te gusta" y Amy le devolvió la mirada pero de forma negativa como si quisiera decirle "No es cierto".

En todo caso, creo que lo hiciste bien, para ser muy pequeño-dijo Agatha.

¡QUE NO SOY BAJO!-gritó Giovanni-aunque quería pedirle que me entrenara, ¿podría?

Por favor, sensei-dijo Amy.

Por supuesto que no, pese a que sea tan pequeño, sabe mucho más de lo que creía. Ese Smoochum que usó Confusión fue muy extraño, ya que el Smoochum normal debería aprender ese ataque a nivel 22 y este Smoochum brillante lo aprendió antes. Pero si quieres te enseñaré algunos movimientos. En cuanto a tu entrenamiento, yo creo que estás en buenas manos (mirando a Amy y sonriéndole)

Gracias, sensei-dijo Amy.

En ese caso me retiro-dijo Roxanne-ya que es próximo el atardecer y tengo que dar clases.

¿Eres profesora?-preguntó Giovanni asombrado.

De la escuela para entrenadores, coordinadores y criadores de ciudad Rustburo-dijo Roxanne-te espero mañana para nuestra batalla y Amy sigue así, tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

Je, je, je-rió falsamente Amy-nos vemos.

Roxanne salió de la casa y Agatha se levantó de inmediato. De uno de sus bolsillos sacó una pokebola de color azul con rojo, al parecer era una pokebola de gravitación. Esos tipos de pokebolas son hechas por un famoso artesano de pueblo Azalea, al sur de Johto. El nombre del artesano es Kurt y sus pokebolas hechas a partir de bayas han causado furor y miles de visitas en ese pueblo.

Creo que es hora de que empecemos-dijo Agatha.

Pero está próximo a anochecer-dijo Giovanni.

Eso no es problema-dijo Agatha-En especial cuando tienes pokemones del tipo siniestro para acompañarte (sacando otra pokebola) ¿Qué me dices, ¿vienes?

Por supuesto-dijo Giovanni-¿Qué me dices, Torchic?

Tor, tor-dijo Torchic muy feliz

¿Y tú Smoochy? –preguntó Giovanni.

Smoochum-dijo Smoochy.

¿Vienes, Amy?-preguntó Giovanni.

No tienes que preguntármelo-dijo Amy-por supuesto, no me lo pierdo por nada.

Agatha salió al patio cubierto de estrellas y una luna llena tan majestuosa, que uno parecía querer quedarse viéndola toda la noche. Giovanni observó a Agatha como respiraba de una forma que le llamaba su atención y luego Agatha lanzó su pokebola de la cual apareció Steelix.

¿Tienes un Pokemón con una cola larga?-preguntó Agatha.

Si-dijo Giovanni-Furret.

En ese caso sácalo-dijo Agatha

Muy bien Furret, yo te elijo-dijo Giovanni.

Este ataque se llama Cola de hierro, creo que lo conocerás-dijo Agatha-pero al parecer tu Furret no.

Furret has tu máximo esfuerzo-gritó Amy a un lado del campo de batalla hecho.

Amy observaba todo esto con ansias y alegría. Disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaba con Giovanni, aunque le atormentaba lo que le habían dicho Roxanne y su sensei. Se preguntaba: "¿Me estaré enamorando de Giovanni?", "¿Será verdad todo lo que dice mi sensei?". Giovanni por el contrario sentía gratitud por la voz del bosque que lo sacó de la duda y la culpabilidad, sin embargo no sabía que estaba de su contra, pero esa es otra historia….

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

¿Un asco o decente, Alguna critica constructiva por favor, todo se acepta, con excepción de insultos, por favor…………………..HaldamirElf


	9. Batalla Rocosa

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 9**

Un día agradable en la tranquila ciudad Rustboro, pese a las nubes grises que aparecieron en la noche al este de Rustboro. Giovanni y amy caminaban por el centro de esta gran ciudad y el que lo pasaba mal era Giovanni ya que él traía los paquetes.

Esa tienda tiene el nuevo modelo de guantes para coordinadores-dijo Amy con estrellas volando a su alrededor, pero que cayeron al ver el precio-pero es tan costoso, sniff, jamás podré tener uno.

Deberías parar de comprar y mejor practicas-dijo Giovanni.

El hecho de que tú tengas una medalla-dijo Amy enojada-no significa que no tenga cintas.

¿Cintas?-preguntó Giovanni.

Si, cintas, yo gano cintas, tú ganas medallas-dijo Amy-yo ya tengo tres y me falta una para poder competir en el gran concurso de coordinación en la ciudad Lilycove… ¡Espera! (Coge un sombrero)... ¿no es este un sombrero divino? No me lo puedes negar.

(Suspiro) Eso quiere decir que voy a cargar más-dijo Giovanni.

No exageres-dijo Amy y mirando un local muy cerca de ahí- mira, esa es una peluquería Pokemón, tal vez puedan hacerle un corte a Smoochy.

No, de ninguna manera-dijo Giovanni-mi Pokemón no es para un concurso de belleza sino para batallas Pokemón… y eso me recuerda que debo volver al hotel para ir al gimnasio para ganar mi segunda medalla.

Pues no te dejaré irte hasta que no le hagas ese corte a Smoochy-dijo Amy-Smoochy merece un corte y no me harás decir lo contrario.

No-dijo Giovanni-Smoochy está bien como está y no le sirve un nuevo corte.

Que si-dijo Amy.

Ya te dije que no-dijo Giovanni.

¿Tor, tor?-preguntó Torchic (Traducción: Y ¿Por qué no le preguntan?)

Esa idea me parece más lógica-dijo Giovanni- mira y aprende, Smoochy, ¿quieres un nuevo corte?

Smoochy asintió y Giovanni se desmayó. Mientras Amy bailaba junto con Smoochy el baile de la victoria.

Debo admitir que eso fue muy ilustrativo-dijo Amy de forma burlesca a Giovanni.

Todos están en mi contra-dijo Giovanni en el suelo.

Más tarde Giovanni y amy salían de la peluquería con Smoochy más feliz y con un corte nuevo, mientras que Giovanni miraba el cielo de forma desinteresada.

Bueno-dijo Amy-como verás se ve mucho mejor.

Amy vio a Giovanni un tanto resentido y con una cara desinteresada ante la vida.

Ya, para, mira, te compré esto, tal vez puedas usarlo para la batalla de hoy-dijo Amy.

Gracias-dijo Giovanni sonrojado y desviando la miraba hacia el suelo mientras Amy le entregaba el paquete-¿Qué es?

Ya lo verás al llegar al hotel-dijo Amy sonriendo y se puso a caminar de forma inocente.

¿Tor, tor?-preguntó Torchic (Traducción: Y ¿no lo vas a abrir?)

Si, pero no creo que sea el momento indicado-dijo Giovanni y corrió a alcanzar a Amy-ESPERAME.

Como dije era una mañana tranquila, pero aún queda mucho que contar, ya que Giovanni tendrá que ganar esa medalla, la medalla roca del gimnasio Rustboro...

**Canción Principal **

Ooooooh

Quiero ser el mejor

Corriendo por nuevas aventuras

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

Mirando el cielo y ver que

Mis héroes conmigo están

Y aunque defectos yo tenga (O que deja mucho que desear)

Ooooooh

Buscando el misterio

Que se esconde detrás (Pokemón)

Ooooooh

Con mis amigos voy

Por tierra, por aire y por mar.

Hasta el secreto revelar

Ooooooh

Quiero ser el mejor (Pokemón)

Y aunque enemigos fuertes tenemos

O que otros sean sólo contratiempos

En busca del misterio…. (Vamos ya)

Junto a mis amigos

Invencible soy (Pokemón)

**Capitulo 9: Batalla Rocosa**

Frente al gimnasio de ciudad Rustboro, Giovanni y Amy observaban la escuela de Rustboro. Giovanni estaba vestido con una camiseta negra con una bola maestra dibujada en el centro, una chaqueta roja detallada con adornos metálicos con un signo parecido a una pokebola, un pantalón azul marino y una cinta con una pokebola inscrita.

Amy vestida como siempre, un traje azul con una camisa de mangas cortas color violeta y unas zapatillas deportivas.

¿Qué te pareció?-preguntó Amy al joven de cabello castaño.

Bien, salvo esta cinta que no se me ve bien-dijo Giovanni quitándosela.

Y ¿ahora quien compite en un concurso de belleza?-dijo Amy con una mirada maliciosa.

Muy graciosa-dijo Giovanni-pero hoy ganaré una medalla y eso es lo que importa. Acabaré con esto de una vez por todas y por fin obtendré mi medalla.

Se nota que estás emocionado-dijo Amy-sé que no te será gran problema, conociendo a Roxanne. Aparte que aprendiste nuevos movimientos con la sensei.

Bienvenidos-dijo Roxanne que se acercaba vestida con una vestimenta azul y un lazo rojo en el cuello-está es la escuela en la que me dedico a enseñar, claro, cuando no tengo una batalla en el gimnasio. ¿Por qué no entran unos minutos?

No le veo nada de malo-dijo Amy viendo a Giovanni y este asiente-aceptamos.

Dentro de la escuela había millones de salas con letreros variados. En el fondo de un largo pasillo había una fila de personas quienes querían entrar a la sala Nº 705.

¿Qué hay dentro de esa sala, Roxanne?-preguntó Giovanni.

Nada más ni nada menos que el test para entrenadores Pokemón-dijo Roxanne.

¿Qué ganan con eso?-preguntó Giovanni.

Uno, partir con la medalla roca, dos que sepa más sobre los Pokemón-dijo Roxanne

Deberías intentarlo-dijo Amy a Giovanni.

Si lo logras aprobar me sorprendería mucho-dijo Roxanne.

Está decidido, aprobaré ese examen-dijo Giovanni.

Más tarde Giovanni estaba entrando a la sala N°705 y vio a una gran masa de entrenadores junto con él. Y un señor de cabello blanco con un traje elegante se sentó y permitió a los entrenadores sentarse en sus respectivos puestos.

Bienvenidos a todos-dijo el señor-que comience el examen, primera pregunta (apretando un botón en la pantalla detrás de él)

Pregunta uno: Pokemón que come miel y se encuentra preferentemente en la ruta 45 de Johto y en la cueva oscura-dijo la pantalla-A) Dunsparce. B)Donphan C)Teddiursa.

Ehhh, un ¿Dunsparce?-se preguntó Giovanni-ahh si, B

La respuesta es A-dijo el señor-Teddiursa.

¡QUE!-grito Giovanni.

Esa pregunta era muy fácil-dijo Amy en una sala junto a la N°705.

Pregunta dos: Pokemón diurno que se obtiene cuando se evoluciona un Pokemón tipo planta y la roca solar. Prefiere los días cálidos-dijo la pantalla-A)Bellosom. B)Sunflora. C)Roselia

Esta es fácil-dijo Giovanni-es la B.

La respuesta es B-dijo el señor- Sunflora.

SIII-dijo Giovanni-sólo falta una y podría aprobarla.

VAMOS GIOVANNI-se escuchó, era Amy.

Pregunta Tres: Pokemón que gracias a la perla de Clamperl tiene energía. Cuando la pierda sólo descansará hasta haberla encontrado-dijo la pantalla-A) Starmie. B)Huntail. C) Spoink

Ehhhh-dijo Giovanni-ya, ya, ya se cual es, es la A.

La respuesta correcta es…-dijo el señor- la C, Spoink.

¡QUE!-gritó Giovanni.

Como verán sólo aprobaron 30 entrenadores-dijo el señor-los felicito, a los demás espero verlos el próximo año mejor preparados.

Giovanni salió de la sala un poco triste, ya que creía estar seguro de la respuesta. Amy y Roxanne fueron a verlo cuando salió.

Mala suerte-dijo Amy-pero no quiere decir que seas un mal entrenador.

Lo sé-dijo Giovanni más alegre y sonriendo-un entrenador se mide con batallas y creo que la mía se acerca.

¿Sigues impaciente, enanín?-se escuchó en el pasillo, era Agatha con una sonrisa quien se acercaba.

NO ME LLAME ENANO-dijo Giovanni molesto.-y ¿Qué hace aquí, anciana?

Sólo vine a ver como perdías contra mi discípula-dijo Agatha-espera, mejor dicho, a que pierdas DE NUEVO.

Yo creo que no-dijo Giovanni enojado y siendo sujetado por Amy para no lanzarse encima de Agatha.

Bueno que hacer, si te va "tan bien" como en el test para entrenadores-dijo Agatha sarcásticamente.

¿Perdón?-dijo Giovanni-los entrenadores no se miden con test´s sino con batallas Pokemón.

Eso es lo que diría un perdedor-dijo Agatha y Giovanni estaba más que furioso-no eres el único que me ha dicho eso, enano.

¡Deje de llamarme ENANO!-dijo Giovanni-tengo un nombre y es Giovanni Hawkins.

Así que el hijo del gran investigador…-dijo Agatha.

Ve, apuesto que quedo sorprendida-dijo Giovanni interrumpiéndola.

Es un gran enano. Nunca dejas terminar, ¿verdad?-dijo Agatha y Giovanni cayó al suelo inconciente, pero se recuperó de inmediato.

Ya se la buscó. Si tanto quiere una batalla, yo se la doy-dijo Giovanni.

Ya empezaron de nuevo-dijo Amy a Roxanne en voz baja.

Sólo espero que iniciemos nuestra batalla pronto-dijo Roxanne a Amy en voz baja.

Me encantaría-dijo Agatha ante la propuesta de Giovanni-pero uno, perderías muy rápido y dos, tienes una batalla con Roxanne.

Sólo por eso lo dejaré pasar-dijo Giovanni.

Tor, Tor, Tor-dijo Torchic (Traducción: Al fin se ponen de acuerdo)

Luego en el gimnasio parecía que Roxanne junto a sus ayudantes programaban algo. Agatha con una actitud seria y de brazos cruzados, y Amy, alegre con Torchic en los brazos, observaban desde asientos ubicados a un lado del campo de batalla.

Giovanni, ¿no te importa si grabo la batalla?-preguntó Roxanne.

Claro, para que demuestre a sus alumnos como un enano pierde contra una grandiosa discípula-dijo Agatha.

No me ayuda-dijo Giovanni-no Roxanne, puedes grabar la batalla.

¿Crees que va a ganar, sensei?-le preguntó Amy a Agatha.

Eso no puedo asegurando-dijo Agatha-pero apuesto a favor de Giovanni.

Señorita Roxanne, pueden empezar-dijo un ayudante del gimnasio.

Gracias-dijo Roxanne-listo o no, ve Geodude.

Como lo supuse-dijo Giovanni-ve Smoochy.

Geodude contra Smoochy, empiecen-dijo el arbitro.

Geodude lanza rocas-dijo Roxanne y el Pokemón cogía rocas para luego lanzarlas a Smoochy.

Vamos, como lo practicamos-dijo Amy.

No-dijo Giovanni-sólo esquívalo.

Smoochy esquivó una de las rocas lanzadas por Geodude, pero otra la golpeó.

¡Smoochy!-dijo Giovanni.

Ay, ¿Por qué eres tan terco?-dijo Amy enojada.

Esto está más fácil que ayer-dijo Roxanne-Geodude, tumba rocas a Smoochy ahora.

Está bien-dijo Giovanni a las miles de peticiones de amy-Smoochy, esquívalo como lo practicaste con Amy.

Smoochy esquivó cada una de las rocas con ¿pasos de baile?

Por algo le dije que no lo hiciera-dijo Giovanni-pero que rayos, está funcionando.

Ay que rabia, termina con esa pulga ahora Roxanne-dijo Agatha.

¡Que no soy tan pequeño como una pulga!-grito Giovanni.

"Vamos, Vamos, Giovanni ganará y si no puede… nadie lo hará"-cantó Amy con una coreografía junto a Torchic.

Muy bien, sensei, ataque de arena-dijo Roxanne y Geodude lanzó arena a los ojos de Smoochy y ella no podía ver.

¡Smoochy!-gritó Giovanni

Embestida ahora-dijo Roxanne.

Utiliza la fase 2-dijo Giovanni.

Smoochy daba cada dos pasos atrás una pirueta que terminaba con un ataque de polvo de hielo y Geodude lo recibía directamente causando un golpe crítico.

Geodude-dijo Roxanne al ver al Geodude en el suelo pero aún podía continuar.

Yo creo que no, narrador, Smoochy confusión-dijo Giovanni con muchos ánimos.

Smoochy lanzó confusión sobre Geodude y este se golpeó a si mismo.

Y ahora acaba con polvo de hielo-dijo Giovanni y Smoochy atacó al confundido Pokemón causándole un golpe tanto crítico como directo que cayó inconciente.

Oh Geodude-dijo Roxanne regresando a Geodude a su pokebola.

Geodude no puede continuar-dijo el árbitro.

SIIII-dijo Giovanni mientras saltaba de la emoción junto con Smoochy.

Veo que ha mejorado-dijo Agatha-pero veamos si es lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer…

Ve, Nossepass-dijo Roxanne sacando a un Pokemón parecido a un tótem con una gran nariz.

Ohh, que narizota-dijo Giovanni asombrado y sacando su pokedex.

Nosepass es un impar, rocoso, animado Pokemón-dijo el pokedex- en la forma de una estatua del moai , pero mas oscuro, ojos cerrados, miembros rocosos rudimentarios, y una saliente roja enorme donde su "nariz" debe estar. Vive en cuevas y viene a través pues inmóvil porque sigue siendo a menudo situación encontrada en estos ambientes.

Campos magnéticos y es de roca, ¿eh, bla bla bla-dijo Giovanni aburrido por lo dicho por su pokedex-yo te elijo Furret.

Un Pokemón tipo normal contra uno de roca-dijo Roxanne-creo que no has elegido bien.

Nunca lo ha hecho, es tan pequeño, por eso no pueden llegar rápidamente las ideas-dijo Agatha.

¡Hasta cuando!-gritó Giovanni-y sé lo que hago.

Nosepass contra Furret empiecen-dijo el arbitro.

Nosepass magnitud-dijo Roxanne.

Furret, ataque rápido-dijo Giovanni y Furret saltó esquivando el ataque de su oponente y golpeándolo con su cola, pero no le causa gran daño.

Es porque es hora del plan B, narrador-dijo Giovanni.

Y Furret saltó sobre Nosepass y su cola comenzó a brillar y finalmente golpeó a Nosepass causándole un daño más considerable.

No creas que eres el primero que usa cola de hierro conmigo-dijo Roxanne-Nosepass impactrueno.

Y al parecer no estaba en los planes de Giovanni que lo atacaran con un ataque eléctrico, ya que se veía atónito.

Tienes toda la razón, narrador, pero no puedo perder a calma. Todo va a salir muy bien-dijo Giovanni mientras Furret caía lastimado-¿a quien engaño? ES MI FIN

Vamos Giovanni, tú puedes-dijo amy.

Tor, tor-dijo Torchic.

¿Ah si?-preguntó Giovanni

Tor, tor, tor –dijo Torchic.

Muy bien-dijo Giovanni-Furret, doble equipo.

Y Furret comenzó a girar alrededor de Nosepass y formó 9 Furrets que miraban desafiantemente a Nosepass.

Astuto-dijo Roxanne-pero ese no es problema, Nosepass ataca con magnitud.

Furret esquívalo y usa rapidez-dijo Giovanni y Furret lanzó estrellas de su boca que impactaron sobre Nosepass.

Nosepass tumba rocas ahora-dijo Roxanne y Nosepass comenzó a zapatear el piso saliendo rocas gigantes que intentaban apresar a Furret.

Furret agilidad-dijo Giovanni- y luego usa cola de hierro.

Furret saltó y dio a Nosepass un gran golpe con su cola brillante. Nosepass no pudo resistirlo y cayó pero luego se levanto aunque se encontraba muy agotado.

No se si sirva de mucho pero termina esto con una embestida-dijo Giovanni y en el acto Furret embistió con gran fuerza a Nosepass dejándolo fuera de la batalla.

Nosepass no puede continuar-dijo el arbitro-la victoria es para Giovanni Hawkins de pueblo Paleta.

SIIIIIII-gritó Giovanni y Torchic se unió al baile de la victoria.

Vaya, Vaya-dijo Agatha acercándose.

Si, si, esta es la parte en que usted dice algo como…ERES UN ENANO…o algo por el estilo-dijo Giovanni desinteresado ante las palabras de Agatha.

No te preocupes, veo que has mejorado mucho-dijo Agatha-aunque lo vientos estuvieron en tu contra.

¿Quiere decir que sólo me atormentaba con que soy pequeño cuando no lo soy para distraerme?-preguntó Giovanni.

Si, algo parecido-dijo Agatha-pero aún creo que eres un enano.

Y aún creo que es una anciana vil-dijo Giovanni.

Sensei, Giovanni, basta-dijo Amy.

Lo que importa es que Giovanni ganó la medalla roca-dijo Roxanne-y aquí la tienes, esta medalla roca es una de las ocho que tienes que tener para competir en el torneo de entrenadores y también ten esto, es un CD que enseñará a un Pokemón tumba rocas, úsalo bien, ya que sólo podrás enseñárselo a uno y sé que te servirá.

Gracias-dijo Giovanni-SIIII, tengo una medalla roca.

Tor, tor-dijo Torchic alegremente.

Más tarde en las afueras e la ciudad Rustboro, Agatha y Roxanne se despedían de Amy y Giovanni, ya que se dirigían hacia ciudad Petalburgo.

Bueno es hora de despedirnos-dijo Agatha y le entregó dos paquetes a cada uno-creo que no es mucho pero sé que les servirá.

Amy y Giovanni lo abrieron y contenía una gran variedad de bayas que sólo se encuentran en el bosque del norte de Rustboro.

Amy-continuó Agatha-sé que serás una de las mejores coordinadoras del mundo y tú…enano…

¡Oh por favor!-dijo Giovanni enfadado.

Je, je, perdón, Giovanni, serás un entrenador muy hábil eso lo sé-dijo Agatha-pero espero que crezcas en todo sentido (Giovanni se enoja)

Petalburgo es fácil de llegar-dijo Roxanne-y ahí te enfrentarás contra Norman pero él…

Descuiden-dijo Giovanni-no será problema. Bueno debemos partir.

Hasta luego-dijeron Amy y Giovanni mientras caminaban.

Vuelvan pronto-dijeron Agatha y Roxanne.

Más tarde en un teléfono ubicado en el centro de la ciudad Rustboro, la agente AG710 informa a sus superiores sobre lo ocurrido.

Así es-dijo la agente AG710-se encuentra en dirección a ciudad Petalburgo, ¿debo seguirlo?

Claro que no-dijo UT53-no, debemos dejarlo por un tiempo, es como el ajedrez, hay que mover primero los peones, luego a la reina. Necesito que investigues sobre el proyecto del equipo Trueno, cuyo nombre es "Proyecto Biotwo", averigua lo más posible, luego eliminalo.

Como ordenes-dijo AG710-y ¿Cómo sabremos donde esta el chico?

Eso déjalo a los otros-dijo UT53-es muy fácil entrar a la base de datos del equipo hielo, pero tengo un presentimiento no muy agradable a que no somos los únicos que queremos la llave.

¿A que te refieres?-preguntó AG710

A que…-dijo UT53-tal vez "él" la este buscando y sabes que si él encuentra al muchacho es capaz de eliminarlo.

Imposible, ¿Cómo podría escapar?-preguntó AG710-Por eso necesitamos la llave cuanto antes, ese monstruo es capaz de hacer todo.

Y ya partió-dijo UT53-la nube llamada por los humanos como "onda Sneasel" no es más que una muestra de su poder. Pero de algo estoy seguro, sin la llave no puede salir, pero tal vez alguien del exterior lo ayude.

Debemos acabar con esto entonces-dijo AG710-encontraré al chico y le quitaré la llave.

¡NO!-gritó UT53-Recuerda que no podemos tener esa llave, fue encerrada por nuestros antepasados, sólo los sabios pueden permitirlo y ellos me han dicho que hacer. Así que ve con el equipo Trueno y elimina ese plan que acabará….olvídalo, no importa, sólo elimínalo.

Muy bien-dijo AG710-lo haré pero ¿quien se encargará del chico?

Descuida-dijo UT53-el jefe ya encontró a alguien y es de confianza. UT53 fuera

Muy bien, agente AG710 fuera-dijo la agente y se desconectó, luego pensó-no sé si es lo correcto lo que hago, pero si los sabios lo dicen es porque eso traerá problemas en el futuro.

La agente caminó por el centro de la ciudad Rustboro hasta confundirse con la gente de esa ciudad. Mientras tanto Amy y Giovanni caminaban tranquilos con destino ciudad Petalburgo.

Bueno, futuro maestro Pokemón, ¿Qué te pareció el regalo?-preguntó Amy.

Muy bonito, gracias-dijo Giovanni sonrojado y piensa unos minutos, luego saca algo de su mochila-ten, lo compre cuando estuvimos en ciudad Rustboro.

¿Qué es?-preguntó Amy sosteniendo el regalo.

Ábrelo-dijo Giovanni.

Vaya, son…., gracias-dijo Amy con el regalo en las manos y abrazó a Giovanni por la emoción, eran lo guantes que Amy quería-pero ¿de donde sacaste tanto dinero?

Eh, eso no importa-dijo Giovanni pensando en que debía comprar algo para su madre, por el préstamo recibido.

Bueno ahora me siento mejor, ¿Qué tal una carrera?-preguntó Amy.

Eh…….no, me siento muy cansado, yo creo que no-dijo Giovanni-todo cansado después de una batalla.

Bueno entonces no te devolveré tu medalla que ganaste hoy-dijo Amy y comenzó a correr.

Giovanni revisó su estuche para medallas y observó que no se encontraba la medalla roca.

Espera, devuélvemelo-dijo Giovanni tratando de alcanzar a Amy-es mío, lo gane legalmente. ¡ESPERA!

Las nubes cubrían ciudad Rustburo cuando Amy y Giovanni salieron, pero el camino en que se encontraban era claro y tranquilo.

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

Espero que les haya gustado y que se esté entendiendo la historia de la llave, pero aun faltan detalle que se explicarán más adelante. ¿Un asco o decente, Alguna critica constructiva por favor, todo se acepta, con excepción de insultos, por favor…………………..HaldamirElf


	10. Florería del bosque

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 10**

En el camino cubierto de nubes y lluvia, además que ya había anochecido, Giovanni y amy caminaban cansados por el intenso viaje que habían iniciado hace dos días.

Tor, tor, tor-dijo torchic asustado, cubierto por los brazos de Giovanni y su chaqueta roja impermeable al agua.

No te quejes, deberías volver a tu pokebola hasta que termine de llover-dijo Giovanni-Smoochy lo hizo, ¿Por qué tú no?

Tor, tor, tor, chic, torchic- dijo Torchic (Traducción Eso es porque ella puede entrar con una sonrisa a esa chatarra)

Si lo pones desde ese punto de vista, tienes razón-dijo Giovanni y siguieron caminando.

Tooooooor-bostezó Torchic más tarde.

Gran bostezo, lo que me recuerda que es muy tarde-dijo Giovanni-Amy, ¿Cuándo vamos a detenernos?

No podemos detenernos aún-dijo Amy-debemos encontrar un refugio.

Eso significa que falta mucho, Torchic-dijo Giovanni observando que el polluelo estaba dormido en sus brazos. Y Giovanni parecía desfallecer.

Descuiden, a la primera cueva que veamos, entramos en ella-dijo Amy dando ánimos.

Muy bien, pero todo es culpa de este tonto bosque y ¿Quién entiende este clima?-dijo Giovanni-ayer era un perfecto día, por hoy sólo hay nubes y mas nubes.

Calma de seguro termina pronto-dijo Amy.

¿De que hablas?-preguntó Giovanni-si están cada vez más grises las nubes.

Sólo decía…para animar-dijo Amy-bueno… (Mirando con dificultad por la lluvia)…creo que es…si, si es…es una casa, estamos salvados. VEN

Giovanni y Amy corrieron hacia la casa extraña que estaba rodeada de arrollo que había crecido por la lluvia.

¿Hola?-preguntó Amy al otro lado del arrollo.

¿Hay alguien?-preguntó Giovanni.

Ustedes se ven muy mal, ¿Por qué no pasan?-preguntó una voz femenina detrás de ellos, era un mujer con un traje impermeable amarillo-entren a la casa, rápido.

Gracias-dijeron Amy y Giovanni.

Más tarde Amy y Giovanni estaban sentados junto a la chimenea con mantas y Torchic disfrutaba estar al frente de la chimenea. La señora, la cual les invitó a entrar a la casa, les trajo una taza de leche caliente y a Torchic un plato con comida para Pokemón.

Es muy amable-dijo Amy-se lo agradecemos.

Aunque aún debemos encontrar un lugar donde dormir-dijo Giovanni.

En eso no hay problema, en esta casa hay muchas habitaciones-dijo la señora-creo que no me he presentado, mi nombre es Clara y soy la dueña de este lugar, "la florería del bosque Petalburgo", pero ahora no se ve tan radiante por esta extraña lluvia.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Amy Wattson-dijo la coordinadora.

Y el mío es Giovanni Hawkins-dijo Giovanni.

¿Hawkins, ¿Cómo el investigador Daniel Hawkins?-preguntó Clara.

Si-dijo Giovanni-es mi padre.

Tú me puedes ayudar-dijo Clara.

¿En que?-preguntó Giovanni mientras pestañaba por la duda y Clara se veía muy feliz. Luego los condujo a su habitación que era perfecta para pasar una noche tormentosa.

**Canción Principal **

Ooooooh

Quiero ser el mejor

Corriendo por nuevas aventuras

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

Mirando el cielo y ver que

Mis héroes conmigo están

Y aunque defectos yo tenga (O que deja mucho que desear)

Ooooooh

Buscando el misterio

Que se esconde detrás (Pokemón)

Ooooooh

Con mis amigos voy

Por tierra, por aire y por mar.

Hasta el secreto revelar

Ooooooh

Quiero ser el mejor (Pokemón)

Y aunque enemigos fuertes tenemos

O que otros sean sólo contratiempos

En busca del misterio…. (Vamos ya)

Junto a mis amigos

Invencible soy (Pokemón)

**Capitulo 10: Florería del bosque**

El amanecer había borrado a las nubes grises de la noche y Clara se había levantado muy temprano para colocar flores dentro de la casa, regar las plantas y flores, preparar el desayuno y algo más que tiene como sorpresa. Giovanni y Amy dormían en una de las seis habitaciones, las cuales una estaba vacía y era la que usaban. De pronto una chica de 10 años, cabello rojo, ojos verde claro y con un vestido de colores carmesí, anaranjado y blanco entró a la habitación con mucho escándalo

¡Despierten!-gritó la niña-que se hace tarde.

Ya desperté-dijo Amy asustada.

Ya, ya, ya me dormí-dijo Giovanni cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada.

Hermanitos despierten-dijo una niña de 5 años con un tulipán en las manos.

¿Melody?-se dijo Giovanni-AHHHHH, ¡Se multiplica!Es Melody!

Oh por favor, deja de decir incoherencias-dijo Amy-disculpen al parasito humano, mi nombre es Amy.

El mío es Violeta-dijo la niña de 5 años.

Y yo soy la futura maestra Pokemón, Rose-dijo la niña de 10 años.

Yo soy Giovanni-dijo el entrenador y Torchic junto con Smoochy salieron a ver a las niñas.

Hola-les dijo Violeta a los pokemones curiosos y estos sonrieron.

Ji, ji-rió Rose-son muy divertidos.

Es verdad, pero-dijo Amy-¿Por qué tanto alboroto a esta hora?

Bueno, es natural, ya que hoy voy a tener mi primer Pokemón-dijo Rose-al parecer mi mamá encontró a alguien quien pueda ayudarme, pero creo que será mejor que ella nos explique al final del desayuno…

¡Desayuno, ya le entraste-dijo Giovanni empujando a Amy y Rose-pero rápido, rápido, ¿Qué esperan? No querrán que un Snorlax se lo coma. No hay que desperdiciar lo que se nos da.

Creo que un Snorlax come menos que tú-dijo Amy con una mirada maliciosa.

Muy graciosa-dijo Giovanni mientras empujaba a Amy y a Rose.

Pero que extraños hermanitos-dijo Violeta mientras los seguía.

En la mesa estaban todos sentados cuando Clara llegó con un plato lleno de galletas con formas de Pokemón. Clara observaba a todos como si fueran una familia, pese a que tenía invitados. Y como siempre Giovanni tragaba todo lo que sus ojos miraran.

No me hablen, estoy comiendo-dijo Giovanni metiéndose a la boca 10 galletas que había traído Clara.

Ay, que vergüenza, en fin, señora Clara, ¿Qué sucede hoy?-preguntó Amy.

Rose va a tener su primer Pokemón-dijo Clara muy feliz-y Giovanni la va a ayudar.

Al oír esto Giovanni se atragantó con una galleta y Amy tuvo que auxiliarlo

¿Ayudar con qué?-preguntó Giovanni un tanto asustado.

Con la búsqueda de un Pokemón para Rose. Siendo hijo del profesor Daniel Hawkins, debe ser muy fácil-dijo Clara.

Pero, pero, todo es culpa de mi papá-dijo Giovanni en voz baja.

Y ¿Por qué no va a un laboratorio de investigadores?-preguntó Amy.

No hay uno por aquí, el más cercano es en pueblo Littlenroot y hay que viajas semanas para llegar-dijo Clara-pero a Giovanni no le será problema No sabes cuanto te lo agradecería.

No lo sé-dijo Giovanni y decidió decir que no-tal vez deba decir que…

Mientras ustedes hacen eso, yo prepararía un pastel delicioso-dijo Clara.

…Por eso digo que si le ayudo-dijo Giovanni imaginándose pequeñito y que entra a la cocina encontrándose con un pastel gigantesco y él salta sobre el pastel.

Tor, tor, tor, torchic, tor-dijo torchic(Traducción: Mi entrenador se compra muy fácil, se va a dejar derrotar por un emparedado)

No me ayudas-dijo Giovanni con una mirada enojada.

Entonces esta dicho, ustedes buscan el Pokemón y preparo el pastel-dijo Clara-pero necesito que me ayudes, Amy.

De acuerdo-dijo Amy-van a conocer mis recetas deliciosas. Nadie hace unos tamales ni unos burritos tan buenos como los hago yo. (Mostrando los dientes como en señal de triunfo)

¿Y yo, mamá?-preguntó Violeta.

Es verdad, Giovanni, ¿podrías ir junto con Violeta?-preguntó Clara.

No hay problema-dijo Giovanni con el Torchic en su hombre y ambos sonriendo.

En ese caso tengan-dijo Clara entregándoles unos emparedados y un jugo-nos vemos más tarde.

Cuídese, profesor Giovanni Hawkins-dijo Amy en tono burlesco.

Muy graciosa-dijo Giovanni-sabes bien de que soy un entrenador.

Nos vemos-dijeron Rose, Violeta y finalmente Giovanni.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Petalburgo vagaba el equipo Rocket en busca de comida y agua.

¡Comiiiiiidaa!-dijo Rebeca como un lamento.

¡Aaaaguaaa!-dijo David de igual forma que Rebeca.

¡QUE SE CALLEN!-gritó Roboticate- ¿es lo único que dicen?

Es que tú no bebes ni comes, máquina-dijo David- tu vida es tan gris como tu pintura.

¡OYE!...-gritó Roboticate enojado pero lo interrumpe un sonido y en su cuerpo aparece una pantalla-Órale, si es el jefe.

¿El gran jefe de nuevo?-preguntaron David y Rebeca-señor Giovanni, ¿en que le podemos servir?

Bueno, después de saber que atraparon el Steelix que les pedí, comprendí que no son tan incompetentes como creí-dijo Giovanni, el líder del equipo Rocket.

Gracias, eso creemos-dijo David.

Recibirán un bono por ese Steelix, también parecen ser de confianza-dijo Giovanni, líder del equipo Rocket, muy seriamente-Hace dos semanas nuestros investigadores encontraron una tumba de un gran hechicero Pokemón, al parecer no podía entrar sin Steelix y por eso necesitaba a uno. Se dice que el Steelix tuvo una gran influencia por esa zona hace miles de años, como sea, dentro de esa tumba encontré dos pergaminos que aún estamos traduciendo. El idioma en que esta escrito parece una lengua muerta, pero muy antigua ya que ni datos tenemos de esta, salvo algunos escritos que hemos podido comparar. Ayer descubrimos que es unos fragmentos de uno de los 12 capítulos del sagrado libro de Ho-oh y las imágenes que aparecen me han dejado atónito. Aún no estamos seguros pero entre la puerta se encuentra se esconde algo, que le denominan "Ersta Rhesto". Eso es lo único que sabemos, pero cuento con ustedes para saber algo más, mientras atrapan más pokemones para el equipo Rocket, cuento con ustedes. Hasta luego.

Vaya-dijo David-felizmente que caímos sobre ese Steelix salvaje después de que el bobo y la anciana nos mandaron a volar.

Eso no importa ahora-dijo Rebeca-Ahora el jefe cuenta con nosotros y de seguro en este bosque hay muchos pokemones raros.

Y ¿Qué esperan?-preguntó Roboticate.

Vamos por ellos-dijo David.

Más tarde en el bosque Giovanni, Violeta y Rose caminaban en busca del Pokemón apropiado para Rose.

Y ¿Qué clase de Pokemón quieres tener?-preguntó Giovanni.

Uno fuerte, que esté preparado a todo y entrenarlo sea poco tiempo-dijo Rose.

Pero ese no es el punto de un Pokemón inicial-dijo Giovanni.

Es que mis hermanas la conocen por sus increíbles pokemones-dijo Rose-yo quiero uno para que mamá se ponga orgullosa.

Pero un Pokemón es un amigo, no un trofeo-dijo Giovanni-y por eso debes creer en él, aunque parezca débil. Si tú lo ayudas puede hacer muchas cosas.

Aún así quiero un Pokemón fuerte como yo-dijo Rose.

Creo que aún no entiendes sobre los pokemones-dijo Giovanni-sólo debes confiar en ellos. Yo tengo a Torchic, Smoochy y Furret, y aunque parezcan débiles hemos ganado dos medallas.

Eso es distintos a lo que creía-dijo Rose-¡Quiero un Torchic!

Ehhh, no te precipites-dijo Giovanni-pero no creo que te agrade a Torchic como primer Pokemón, a veces es un tanto sarcástico.

Torchic enojado lanzó ascuas sobre la cara de Giovanni y Rose se rió.

¡Miren!-dijo Violeta señalando un Roselia que buscaba en unos arbustos bayas.

Lo quiero-dijo Rose.

¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Giovanni sacando su pokedex.

Roselia parece ser una planta viva.-dijo el pokedex-Su cuerpo principal es verde, y tiene tres crecimientos del púas en su cabeza. Lleva dos rosas como pompones gigantes: un azul y un rojo. Físicamente, Roselia es una planta muy pequeña Pokémon con las piernas minúsculas, sin rasgos distintivos cubiertas por falda de una solo-hoja

Bueno lo atraparé, ve Torchic-dijo Giovanni—picotazo ahora.

Y Torchic dio a Roselia un picotazo muy fuerte y efectivo. Roselia se levantó y lanzó esporas que paralizaron a Torchic.

Rayos-dijo Giovanni y sacó algo de su mochila mientras Roselia aprovechaba el momento para escapar-ten esto, Torchic (Usando su anti parálisis), ves ahora estás mejor.

Pero Roselia escapó-dijo Rose-¿no que era Torchic? Y ¿Por qué no lo seguiste?

Porque mi viaje me ha enseñado que primero se cuida a tus Pokemón, porque son tus amigos-dijo Giovanni-y Torchic es muy fuerte, sólo que no soy un buen entrenador.

Lo siento, es que quiero tener pokemones fuertes como mis hermanas-dijo Rose sollozando-y ganar premios para dárselos a mamá, pero veo que no se va a cumplir.

Vamos, no te rindas, ya tienes una meta, cosa que yo no tengo pro cierto, pero tú puedes si confías en ti y en tus Pokemón-dijo Giovanni filosóficamente.

Si-dijo Violeta con su mirada inocente-vamos hermanitos, hay que llegar a atrapar a esa flor.

Gracias a ambos-dijo Rose.

Más tarde caminaban junto al arroyo y vieron al Roselia que buscaban ya que estaba herido.

Ahí está-dijo Rose y Giovanni sacaba la pokebola de Furret, pero Rose se lo impidió-espera, creo que puedo atraparlo, no creo que sea necesaria una batalla.

Está bien-dijo Giovanni y sacó de su bolsillo una pokebola que la puso en la palma de la mano de Rose-si lo logras usa esto.

Gracias-dijo Rose y se acercó cuidadosamente a Roselia, pero se dio cuenta de que Rose se acercaba y se preparaba par huir-espera, yo vine a hablar contigo, ¿me entiendes?

Rose, Roselia-dijo el Pokemón (Traducción: Si, te entiendo)

Dice que te entiende-dijo Giovanni.

En ese caso, mi nombre es Rose y quería iniciar mi viaje-dijo Rose-pero sin un Pokemón me es imposible. Yo quería que tú me ayudaras, ya que creo que eres muy fuerte.

Rose…-dijo Roselia (Traducción: Déjame pensarlo)

Te prometo que seré cuidadosa-dijo Rose-y que viajaremos, ganemos muchas medallas en cada ciudad.

Rose, Rose, Roselia-dijo Roselia (Traducción: Eso suena bien, acepto)

En ese caso, ¿podrías entrar a esta pokebola?-preguntó Rose, Roselia asintió y lanzó la pokebola sobre Roselia-Gracias.

La pokebola se movía de un lado a otro hasta que dejó de moverse y la luz del centro se apagó.

SIIIII-dijo Rose-tengo un Roselia.

Felicidades-dijo Giovanni-me alegro mucho, ahora volvamos a casa.

No, no, no, yo creo que no-dijo Rebeca en el globo con la cara de Roboticate-ustedes se quedan.

Así es-dijo David-ustedes se quedan y bien encerrados

David apretó un botón del control que tenía en las manos y apareció una jaula debajo de Giovanni, Rose y Violeta que luego los encerró.

OIGAN, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo Rose.

Por fin lo dicen-dijo Rebeca- Prepárense para todos sus problemas.

Y más vale que ahora teman -dijo David.

Para proteger el mundo ante devastación-dijo Rebeca.

Para unir a todos pueblos dentro de nuestra súper nación-dijo David.

Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-dijo Rebeca.

Y para encerrar a los tontos así de rápido -dijo David.

Rebeca-dijo Rebeca.

El guapo David-dijo David.

El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz y más-dijo Rebeca.

Y soy rebelde cuando encierro a los demás-dijo David.

Robo, Robo, Así es-dijo Roboticate.

Estos tontos de nuevo-dijo Giovanni-Sáquennos, quiero comer pastel.No acabaran con su nuevo plan, ni ustedes ni su robot- Furret. Jamás nos vencerán.

¡QUE SOY UN RATICATE ROBOT!-gritó Roboticate.

¡PASTEL!-dijo el equipo Rocket con lágrimas falsas y sonó sus estómagos.

Pero oie máquina, tú no embuchas pastel-dijo David.

No, pero me encanta el olor-dijo Roboticate.

Ve Furret y usa cola de hierro-dijo Giovanni sacando a Furret de su pokebola y atacó con su cola a la jaula, pero la rompió.

Lero, Lero, está vez la reforzamos-dijo David.

Ve Roselia-dijo Rose-ataca con embestida.

Roselia embistió pero no logro hacerle daño, el equipo Rocket reía ante este plan, pero luego su hambre los detuvo.

Ese pastel debe ser nuestro-dijo Rebeca-¡Donde está!

En la florería, así que sáquenos si no quieren tener problemas-dijo Giovanni muy exaltado.

Nunca te han dicho que hablas demasiado-dijo Rose.

Nunca los sacaremos-dijo David-y como dicen en mi pueblo, ahí se ven.

Pero ¿Cómo pudimos olvidarnos de eso?-preguntó Rebeca apretando un botón y salió una aspiradora-creo que están un poco sucios, ¿Qué tal una aspiradita?

Si y de paso nos llevamos a todos los pokemones-dijo David.

La máquina aspiró todas los pokemones. Giovanni quería salir y romper los barrotes con sus propias manos.

¡TORCHIC!SMOOCHY!FURRET!-gritó Giovanni observando como eran tragados por las aspiradoras.

¡ROSELIA!-gritó Rose y el equipo Rocket desaparecía detrás de nubes blancas -le prometí que la cuidaría, pero le falle.

Debemos pedir ayuda-dijo Giovanni.

¿Pero como?-preguntó Violeta.

Usaremos el pokenav-dijo Giovanni y entró a un menú en el pokenav-veamos según sé, lista de contactos, Amy…!SI!...felizmente tiene un pokegear.

Mientras tanto en la cocina de la florería, Amy y Clara estaban preparando un pastel gigante sabor chocolate con crema y mostacillas. En el minuto en que iba Amy a decir "Esta listo", sonó el pokegear y fue a buscarlo.

Es Giovanni, de seguro me llama para decirnos que Rose ya tiene un Pokemón-dijo Amy.

¡Que felicidad!-dijo Clara con ojos brillantes y una mirada dulzura.

¿Alo', Giovanni y ¿Cómo va todo?-preguntó Amy.

Mal, aunque Rose atrapó a un Roselia-dijo Giovanni-pero el equipo Rocket nos encerró y se llevo a nuestros Pokemón. Además van hacia allá.

Muy bien, Giovanni iremos hacia allá después de recuperar a sus pokemones-dijo Amy-señora Clara, tenemos problemas.

Y el equipo Rocket volaba sobre el bosque hasta que vio la florería, luego comenzaron a descender.

Al fin un plan que sale a la perfección-dijo Rebeca.

Si-dijo David saliendo del canasto-debe ser nuestro día de suerte.

Cállense y camines que quiero comer ese pastel-dijo Roboticate.

Pero ¿Qué hacemos con los pokemones que robamos?-preguntó David.

Dejémoslos, en fin nadie puede encontrarlos-dijo Rebeca.

Giovanni se golpeaba la cabeza con uno de los barrotes, Rose estaba afligida por Roselia y Violeta estaba triste de verlos así.

Hermanitos, basta-dijo Violeta-…ya sé, pediré ayuda a mis amigos.

¿Tus amigos?-preguntó Rose confundida.

Si-dijo Violeta-¡Amigos! Necesito su ayuda.

El bosque parecía responderle y pequeños pokemones voladores, insectos y plantas se acercaban.

Son Taillow´s, Leydiba´s y Bellsprout´s-dijo Rose.

¿Que cosa?-preguntó Giovanni sacando su pokedex de Nuevo.

"Por sí mismo un Ledyba es muy tímido-dijo el pokedex-Cuando Ledyba se convierte en parte de un enjambre, llegan a ser mucho más activos y pueden arracimar al lado de uno a para el calor en tiempo frío. Un Ledyba se comunica con otros a través de un líquido aromático excretado de los puntos donde sus piernas resuelven su tórax. Sutil y cambiando el olor del líquido, el Ledyba puede transportar un número de diversas sensaciones. El líquido puede también ayudar a determinar la localización de un Ledyba así como sus sensaciones actuales"

Amigos, busquen a un globo con la cara de un Raticate-dijo Violeta.

Es muy parecido a este Pokemón-dijo Giovanni mostrando la imagen de un Raticate en el pokedex.

Tai, Tai-dijo uno de los Taillows y se metieron nuevamente en el bosque en busca de ese globo.

Espero que los encuentre-dijo Rose.

Descuida-dijo Giovanni-lo harán.

Amy y Clara estaban listas para acabar con el equipo Rocket. Amy tenía una pokebola en la mano que lanzaría en primera instancia y Clara parecía tener un As bajo la manga.

¿Estás lista?-preguntó Clara y Amy asintió-muy bien, eso tontos van a ver lo que una madre furiosa puede hacer.

Descuide, después de acabar con ellos, los rescataremos-dijo Amy-ve Chikorita (lanzando la pokebola) vamos amiga, debemos acabar con ellos.

Chiko, Chiko-dijo Chikorita muy alegre.

¿Eso crees, Duskull bola sombra-dijo Rebeca camuflada en los árboles.

Y tú Trapinsh-dijo David y Trapinsh lo mordió en la mano derecha-otra vez la burra al trigo, que no soy el enemigo sino ellos. ¿Acaso no quieres comer pastel?

Si, dennos el pastel o sentirán nuestro poder-dijo Rebeca.

Ese pastel no es suyo-dijo Clara-así que tendrán que vencernos para llevárselo.

Bueno ya que insisten, Duskull ataca a la anciana con bola sombra-dijo Rebeca.

Chikorita, ataca con navajitas-dijo Amy y Chikorita lanzó hojas navaja contra Duskull.

Duskull rayo confusión-dijo Rebeca y el ataque llegó a Chikorita que se golpeo.

Es hora de igualar el marcador-dijo Clara-aunque hemos estado mucho tiempo en esta florería van a ver lo que mi Pokemón puede hacer, ve Bellossom.

Vaya-dijo Amy-es muy linda.(saca su pokedex igual al de Giovanni)

Bellossom es un pokémon diurno y planta.-dijo el pokedex- Un Gloom evoluciona si está expuesto a una piedra solar. Debido a esto, vive sobre todo en climas tropicales. Puede ser muy territorial y las luchas violentas pueden explotar si hay un intruso o un desafiador. A pesar de esto, es muy social en áreas afuera de su territorio uno mismo-determinado, y la época más común de encontrar un grupo de Bellossom junta es cuando ellas toda la reunión en una localización para bailar. Se dice que estas danzas convocan el sol.

Interesante-dijo Amy-Chikorita ataca con embestida.

Chikorita embistió a Trapinsh, mientras que Duskull era debilitado por gigadrenado de Bellossom.

Duskull, bola sombras otra vez a Chikorita-dijo Rebeca.

Trapinsh, mordida a la chatita-dijo David.

Chikorita, esquívalos-dijo Amy pero Chikorita recibió ambos golpes y se veía muy mal.

Bellossom, danza de pétalos-dijo Clara mientras Duskull y Trapinsh quedaban asombrados por los pétalos que caían-eso los distraerá.

Chikorita, regresa-dijo Amy, pero Chikortia se negaba a hacerlo-pero…muy bien, látigo cepa a Trapinsh.

Chikorita golpeó a Trapinsh con sus cepas y finalmente Trapinsh cayó inconciente. Después de que Trapinsh fue devuelto a su pokebola, Chikorita comenzó a brillar.

¿Qué te pasa, Chikorita?-preguntó Amy asustada, mientras el brillo cambiaba de forma y finalmente se vio a un Bayleef-SIII, Chikorita evolucionó. SIII

Ay si tú como no, ahora ¿crees que nos vas a vencer?-dijo Rebeca-Bueno Duskull lengüetazo.

Amy, acabemos con esto, ¿quieres?-dijo Clara.

Me parece una buena idea, Chikorita, es decir, Bayleef hojas navaja-dijo Amy.

Bellossom rayo solar-dijo Clara.

Y el ataque activó uno de los circuitos de Roboticate que estalló y el equipo Rocket salió volando de nuevo y, como siempre, chamuscados.

Otra vez nos ganaron-dijo Rebeca.

Y como siempre con las manos y los estómagos vacíos-dijo David.

El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez-dijeron y desaparecieron en el cielo.

Ahora vamos a encontrar a los demás-dijo Clara.

Señora Clara, no creo que sea necesario-dijo Amy mirando sombras en el bosque.

¿Por qué no?-preguntó Clara.

Porque ahí vienen-dijo Amy muy feliz y fueron al encuentro de Giovanni, Violeta y Rose con miles de Pokemón con ellos.

Hola, mamá-dijo Ros-mira esto, Roselia quiero que conozcas a mi mamá.

Y Roselia se acercó a Clara e hizo un giro en muestra de saludo. Torchic y Smoochy bailaban junto con los pokemones salvajes del bosque las danzas de Bellossom y Roselia. Luego de haber contado lo que ocurrió Rose a su madre se dirigieron donde se encontraba el súper pastel que habían preparado Amy y Clara.

Debo estar soñando, no, debo estar en el paraíso-dijo Giovanni-es la montaña de chocolate. Dijeron que no existía, que yo estaba loco, pero no, ahora ven la montaña más grande y deliciosa del mundo.

Ignoren al paramecio!-dijo Amy empujando.

Estos hermanitos son muy extraños-dijo Violeta y se sentó en la mesa- ¡a comer!

¡A comer!-dijo Giovanni.

Luego del gran banquete y de varias fotos obtenidas gracias a la pokecam 3000, la fiesta había finalizado con un gran éxito y Rose junto con Roselia sabían que era hora de iniciar su viaje. Más tarde Giovanni, Amy y Rose estaban listos para seguir su camino.

Oh, mi poequeña, no sabes cuan orgullosa estoy-dijo clara-prométeme que te cuidarás.

¿Eso no lo había oído antes?-se preguntó Giovanni recordando el primer día de esta aventura, cuando obtuvo a Torchic y su madre estaba feliz-¿es que las madres tienen un libro de frases que decir en momentos así?

No te preocupes, mamá-dijo Rose-mi viaje empieza pero mi espíritu siempre estará en casa. Bueno me despido, me dirigiré a ciudad Rustburo y a ganar mi primera medalla, así que Giovanni nos veremos en el campeonato.

Me estaré preparando para eso-dijo Giovanni sonriendo-y de paso, ¿podrías darle nuestros saludos a Roxanne?

Y también a la sensei Agatha-dijo Amy.

No a ella no, es una anciana vil-dijo Giovanni mirando maliciosamente el cielo.

Je, je, ustedes son graciosos. Está bien, lo haré, nos vemos cuídense-dijo Rose y caminó rumbo a ciudad Rustburo.

Suerte, cuídate-dijeron.

Bien, nosotros seguimos por el camino contrario-dijo Amy señalando un camino muy oscuro-así que nos despedimos y le agradecemos nuevamente.

No se preocupen-dijo Clara-sigan su camino sin problemas, es lo único que pido.

Lo haremos, nos vemos-dijeron Amy y Giovanni-gracias por todo.

Vuelvan pronto-dijo Clara y entró junto con Violeta a la casa.

Adiós, hermanitos-dijo Violeta muy triste entrando a la casa, pero se secó las lágrimas pensando que era lo mejor.

Amy y Giovanni, el cual tenía el pokenav en las manos, iban rumbo a ciudad Petalburgo.

Bien, no fue un gran día, pero…-dijo Amy suspirando.

Al contrario, fue muy agradable-dijo Giovanni sonriendo y Amy quedo sorprendida y confusa-claro que el equipo Rocket de las suyas, pero como siempre perdió, nadie salió herido, tu Chikorita evolucionó y me lo perdí. Además conocimos gente agradable.

Creo que tienes razón-dijo Amy.

Claro que la tengo-dijo Giovanni sonriendo de nuevo y le dio una flor a Amy la cual la hizo sonrojar-me dijo Violeta que te gustan mucho.

¿Qué extraño, ¿Cómo lo supo?-se preguntó Amy y olió la flor-es un clavel, mi favorito.

Y dentro de clavel se accionó un chorro de agua que mojó la cara de Amy, mientras Giovanni se revolcaba en el suelo por la risa. Luego, más tarde, Giovanni corría por salvar su vida, ya que Amy quería matarlo.

¡Detente, te voy hacer picadillo-dijo Amy-y te voy a servir como cebiche.

¿Dónde quedo tu sentido del humor?-preguntó Giovanni.

Ahora vas a ver donde quedo-dijo Amy mientras Giovanni corría y corría entrando ambos en el bosque Petalburgo.

La masa de nubes que los había atacado el día anterior había desaparecido y e sol que los acompañó en el día iba escondiéndose lentamente. Era el atardecer, pero pronto será el amanecer de otra persona, pero esa es otra historia…

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

Y ¿Cómo está, dudas comentarios, quejas, decidme no mas…………………..HaldamirElf


	11. Futuro Investigador

Bueno, este capitulo es para presentar al tercer integrante de las aventuras, me refiero a Vincent Goldsmith, y quería aclarar unos detalles que de seguro no se entiendan.

Att: es ataque y Def: es defensa, es un nuevo sistema que fusione con las cartas Yu gi -Oh! Y las Pokemón, pero creo que se entiendo. Tambien creo que no se entiende mirada maliciosa es ¬¬ y mirada confundida es como en el anime eso remolinos. Bueno eso creo que es todo, espero que les guste…

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 11**

Las nubes mojaban el camino de Giovanni y Amy nuevamente, pero esta vez era Giovanni el que guiaba.

Tor, Tor, Tor-dijo Torchic (Traducción: Es el clima más extraño que he visto)

Giovanni, estoy cansada-dijo Amy ignorando a Torchic el cual estaba enojado-¿Cuánto falta?

Ehh…al pokenavegador no le sienta bien el agua-dijo Giovanni mientras el pokenav se apagaba.

¡Que!-gritó Amy-dejaste que se mojara, pero ¿Qué clase de persona eres? Es un aparato electrónico y el agua conduce la electricidad lo que produce alteraciones en su mecanismo.

En eso te equivocas, mi querida Amy-dijo Giovanni vistiéndose con un traje de químico, bigote y cabello falso y blanco-El agua pura no conduce la electricidad, pero lo iones que contiene el agua si.

¡Bien Einstein!-dijo Amy-estamos a kilómetros de la corporación Devon o…de alguien.

Pero todo va a salir bien-dijo Giovanni de seguro aparece un guardabosques.

Si, tienes razón-dijo Amy.

O un Pokemón salvaje con sed de destrucción y nos come-dijo Giovanni con una mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa endemoniada.

AHHHH-gritó Amy.

Era broma, era broma-dijo Giovanni y Amy suspiró-o me podría equivocar (con la misma mirada y la misma sonrisa malvada)

Amy golpeó la cabeza de Giovanni y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Si llamas normalidad a que estamos perdidos, narrador. En ese caso vivimos la normalidad hace horas-dijo Giovanni.

¡Que!-gritó Amy enojada-entonces hemos estado perdidos desde hace rato y no dijiste nada.

Pensé que mis instintos me guiarían-dijo Giovanni.

¿Qué instintos?-dijo Amy-si ni siquiera tienes cerebro.

Eso no es cierto, si tengo, sólo que lo ocupo menos que tú-dijo Giovanni.

Finalmente es que estamos perdidos y gracias al hombre salvaje con instintos-dijo Amy.

Oye-dijo Giovanni señalando un camino-es por aquí, según el pokenav antes de que se apagara, hay una casa cercana. Pediremos ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

AHHHHHHH-gritó Amy mientras caía.

El peor guía del mundo los había conducido hacia un barranco, al cual cayeron, como se dice "In so facto" para quedar inconcientes bajo la lluvia y cubiertos de barro. Pero más allá un joven se levantaba abriendo la gran ventana de su habitación, para ver el nublado día que parece, aunque sorpresas trae consigo.

**Canción Principal **

Ooooooh

Quiero ser el mejor

Corriendo por nuevas aventuras

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

Mirando el cielo y ver que

Mis héroes conmigo están

Y aunque defectos yo tenga (O que deja mucho que desear)

Ooooooh

Buscando el misterio

Que se esconde detrás (Pokemón)

Ooooooh

Con mis amigos voy

Por tierra, por aire y por mar.

Hasta el secreto revelar

Ooooooh

Quiero ser el mejor (Pokemón)

Y aunque enemigos fuertes tenemos

O que otros sean sólo contratiempos

En busca del misterio…. (Vamos ya)

Junto a mis amigos

Invencible soy (Pokemón)

**Capitulo 11: Futuro Investigador**

La mansión Goldsmith es la más grande, elegante, moderna, interesante, premiada y todo lo que se les ocurra de la ciudad Petalburgo. La familia Goldsmith ha tenido en su vida triunfos, pero pagando con sacrificios, pero no me refiero a los sacrificios de muerte, sino en vida, como por ejemplo: aventuras y abrir el alma de explorador que poseen. Dentro de esta mansión vive un joven que quiere abrir esa alma que ha estado guardada por mucho tiempo, quiere ser libre de la estirpe Goldsmith. Es un chico de 10 años, pelo y ojos verdes, con su uniforme de colegio de color azul marino que detestaba (N/A: Es Wally en el juego, pero con otra vida y otro nombre). Se había despertado, con un amanecer tranquilo y normal.

Ah… se me hace tarde-dijo el joven corriendo.

Descuide, joven Vincent, yo lo llevo-dijo un mayordomo de larga edad y con una sonrisa joven.

No, gracias, George-dijo Vincent, que era el nombre del joven-iré caminando como todos los días.

Pero, señor, está lloviendo-dijo George.

No me ha impedido antes, menos ahora-dijo Vincent-nos vemos, por favor pídele a Ely que prepare algo delicioso.

Me encargaré de ello, señor-dijo George mientras Vincent salía de su mansión.

Vincent corría por el largo bosque hacia la escuela para futuros empresarios millonarios "Strenge" de la ciudad Petalburgo cuando vio a un wurmple que se acercaba a él.

AHHH...Aléjate, shu, shu-dijo Vincent asustado-vete, si, vete.

El wurmple volvió a los árboles y Vincent se sentía más tranquilo. Mientras tanto George había salido a limpiar los desastres de la lluvia, encontrando a ciertas dos personas en el barranco y los condujo a la mansión, al parecer la suerte acompaña a Giovanni y Amy.

Más tarde de un largo día de escuela con cosas aburridas que contar como fisiología de un Pokemón u otras cosas, la campana sonó diciendo que el día de escuela había terminado. Vincent guardaba una "laptop" de color azul en su casillero cuando una chica de cabello rosado y una camiseta anaranjada se le acercó.

Debo admitir que tu teoría es fascinante-dijo.

No te burles, Sara-dijo Vincent.

No me burlo, digo la verdad-dijo Sara-aunque debes admitir que nadie sabe mucho sobre esos capítulos

No lo niego, pero me baso en el pergamino de mi padre-dijo Vincent.

¡Tu padre tiene un fragmento de los 12 capítulos del libro sagrado de Ho-oh!-dijo Sara asombrada.

Shhh-dijo Vincent-se supone que es un secreto.

¡Goldsmith!-se escucho un grito devastador.

Ay no-dijo Vincent suspirando.

Al parecer crees que me vas a ganar esta ves-dijo un joven gordo de cabello negro, ojos verdes y pequeños con una camiseta marrón-es hora del duelo.

Ahora no-dijo Vincent-¿no ves que estamos conversando, Briggs?

Es no me importa-dijo Briggs y activó un tablero muy moderno con un monte de cartas-¡Duelo!

Está bien, espero que sea rápido, ¡Duelo!-dijo Vincent apretando un botón de su hombro izquierdo del que sale el mismo tablero-discos de duelo activados. Bueno, ¿Quién inicia?

Si no te importa, yo lo haré-dijo Briggs-pero con ¿Cuántos premios?

Con 2-dijo Vincent.

Muy bien-dijo Briggs y sacó 11 cartas que colocó en su mano-inicio con Pichu en modo de líder (aparece un Pichu virtual con Att: 500 Def: 600) A Caterpie y a Chikorita en la defensa. Y para terminar colocaré dos cartas boca abajo.

¿Eso es todo?-dijo Vincent irónicamente y sacó 11 cartas a su mano-Elijo a Bagon como líder (Aparece un Bagon virtual con Att: 400 Def: 500) y a Wurmple junto con Poocheyena en la defensa. Termina mi turno.

Vaya, pensé que ibas a elegir algo más ofensivo, pero como es el monte de tu padre eso se espera-dijo Briggs y tomó una carta del monte-Coloco una energía eléctrica a Pichu y lo evoluciono a Pikachu (Aparece un pikachu virtual Att: 1500 Def: 800) y coloco una tercera carta boca abajo. Te daré este turno para que me impresiones.

Bien-dijo Vincent sacando una carta de su monte-debiste tomar las oportunidades cuando te las dan, en cambio tienes un Shellgon nuevesito y de paquete (Aparece un Shellgon virtual en el lugar de Bagon con Att: 1600 Def: 1750) y le coloco una energía fuego, pero sólo por seguridad colocaré tres cartas boca abajo.

Nada mal, no creí que tuvieras un Shellgon-dijo Briggs sacando una carta de su monte y al verla sonrió-Pikachu evoluciona a Raichu (aparece un Raichu virtual con Att: 2750 Def: 2200) y le coloco otra energía eléctrica, pero de paso activo una de mis cartas boca abajo, me refiero a "Generador de energía" que aumenta el doble de energías que tenga mi Pokemón.

Esto se ve mal, pero Vincent tú puedes-dijo Sara.

Eso no está nada bien-dijo Vincent un tanto asustado y Briggs le ordenó a Raichu atacar lo que produjo una sonrisa en la cara de Vincent-No, no, no. Activo "Búsqueda de información" que me permita buscar un Pokemón, claro que debo descartar primero dos cartas de mi mano, serán estas y elijo a Salamence a mi mano, para que Shellgon evolucione.

Lo siento, pero eso no puede ser-dijo Briggs-sólo puedes evolucionar en tu turno.

En parte es cierto-dijo Vincent-pero que tal si lo adelantamos, gracias a "Túnel de Celebi´s" que me permite saltarme tu turno para avanzar al mío. Mi turno, coloco a Tentacool en la defensa y una carta energía de fuego a Shellgon el cual evoluciona en Salamence(Aparece un Salamence virtual Att: 2600 Def: 2500) Colocaré dos cartas boca abajo y como no tengo energías suficientes para atacar, termina mi turno.

Coloco una energía eléctrica-dijo Briggs- Ataca a Salamence, Raichu.

Activo "Rugido" –dijo Vincent- y aparece…. (Sale una pokebola virtual que trae a Caterpie) vaya Caterpie. Pero también activo "Test de matemática" que aumenta mis energías por la cantidad de pokemones que tenga, los cuales son…cuatro, así que son seís energías en total las que tiene mi Salamence. Ataca a Caterpie.

Salamence lanzó un rayo que desintegró al Caterpie, el cual finalmente volvió a la pokebola y apareció Raichu de nuevo. Vincent tomó un premio y Briggs no parecía verse alterado.

Tal vez mi Caterpie se haya ido sin haberte atacado, pero aún me sirve-dijo Briggs-Activo "Centro de tratamiento" que me permite eliminar mi pozo de descarte para colocar la misma cantidad de cartas energía como cartas hayan en el pozo de descarte. Ataca a Salamence con impactrueno y no solo eso, ataca dos veces, gracias a "Gravedad" que retiene a tu Pokemón como si hubieran pasado dos turnos.

Lo lamento-dijo Vincent-eso se acaba. Activo una de las cartas raras del monte de mi padre, me refiero a "Anulación Psíquica" que anula el ataque de tu Pokemón y el efecto de los items por este turno.

NOOO-gritó Briggs-pero aún así mi Raichu tiene ventaja sobre tu Salamence.

Puede ser-dijo Vincent sacando una carta del monte-pero esta es la carta que hará que te tragues tus palabras. Activo "Vestidura de entrenamiento", me descarto de cuatro cartas, para que Salamence aumente 500 puntos de ataque. Ataca con Hiper rayo y acaba con este duelo.

El ataque de Salamence hizo que Raichu fuera devuelto a su pokebola virtual y el duelo se acabara con Vincent como ganador.

Rayos sigues ganándome-dijo Briggs-fue un gran duelo.

Lo mismo opino, pero descuida ya me vencerás… ¿es tan tarde?-se preguntó Vincent-se me hizo tarde, fue un gran duelo, nos vemos.

Sabes algo, Briggs-dijo Sara-algo me dice que es la última vez que vamos a ver a Vincent por mucho tiempo.

Como crees-dijo Briggs en forma burlesca-ehhh…. ¿quieres un helado?

SII-dijo Sara y salieron como amigos ignorando el presagio que Sara había obtenido.

Vincent corrió hacia la salida, pero fue detenido por George quien conducía una limusina blanca. Vincent suspiró y decidió entrar.

Hola, George-dijo Vincent.

Joven Vincent, ¿Cómo ha sido su día?-preguntó abriendo la puerta mientras otro conductor era el que tomaba el lugar de George. George abrió la puerta, pese a los "yo puedo hacerlo, gracias" de Vincent.

Bueno no me quejo, ha sido agradable-dijo Vincent-tuvimos una clase de pokepología e historia de los Pokemón y di una teoría sobre la puerta de que habla el fragmento de papá y a la clase le gustó. Lo demás tranquilo.

Me alegro, joven Vincent-dijo George-sólo puedo decir que encontré a dos personas que cayeron de un barranco en el jardín de su madre y los lleve a dentro.

¿Intrusos?-dijo Vincent asustado- lo más probable es que tenga…

Me temo que sí-dijo George-tiene varias pokebolas y un Torchic.

¡Detén el auto!-gritó Vincent-no voy a entrar a la mansión hasta que se hayan ido.

Pero señor, sigue lloviendo, no podemos dejar que se vayan con este clima-dijo George-tienen la misma edad que usted y no sólo porque le tema a los pokemones…

No les temo-mintió Vincent-es solo que…no me gusta.

Haga un sacrificio, señor-dijo George y Vincent miró la ventana para intentar idear un plan que le permitiría no llegar a su hogar.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Goldsmith, Giovanni y Amy estaban sentados en un sofá muy elegante ubicado en una de las 3500 habitaciones de la mansión.

Es muy amable-dijo Amy.

No se preocupen-dijo una señora que estaban sentados con ellos, tiene ojos verdes y cabellos castaño oscuro-por suerte George estaba por ahí.

Tuvimos mucha suerte-dijo Giovanni-pero le agradecemos por permitirnos estar en su casa.

Bueno, acepto sus agradecimientos, pero no creo que a Vincent le agrade que estén aquí-dijo la señora.

Vincent es su hijo, ¿verdad?-preguntó Amy.

Así es, pero -dijo la señora dijo de forma triste-el problema es que desde hace 5 años le teme a los Pokemón.

¡COMO!-dijo Giovanni asombrado.

Me temo que si-dijo la señora.

Cuéntenos más, por favor, señora Úrsula-dijo Amy interesada.

Está bien-dijo la señora Úrsula-yo siempre quise y sigo queriendo que siga el ejemplo de su padre, que sea jefe como su padre de Goldsco. Y que sea el mejor en todo lo que hace, pero hace 5 años el tenía un zigzagoon que le había regalado su padre. Como yo veía que el zigzagoon no le permitía estudiar y después de haber oído las palabras de su boca: "Quiero iniciar un viaje con zigzagoon" decidí llamar a George y aunque él no quería causar tal daño en Vincent, lo obligué a dejar a zigzagoon en el bosque, de forma que no pudiera volver nunca a la mansión. Pero mi error fue el de no decirle a Vincent lo que había hecho. Al no encontrarlo en la mansión decidió ir a buscarlo en el bosque. Pero estaba cerca un grupo de Mightyena´s, Poochyena´s y Absol´s que creyeron que Vincent quería hacerles daño, así que lo atacaron. George salió a buscarlo al ver que no se encontraba en su habitación, al estar en la puerta principal vio a su padre cargando a Vincent todo herido.

Eso debió ser trauma-dijo Amy-ahora entiendo porque les teme, por eso digo que debemos ayudarlo.

Así es-dijo Giovanni-¿Qué me dices, Torchic?

Tor, chic, Tor-dijo Torchic.

Sólo hay un problema-dijo Úrsula-no te dejará acercártele sin haberle ganado un duelo.

¿Un duelo, no hay problema-dijo Giovanni-Torchic lo vencerá.

No. Es que Vincent es un duelista de cartas Pokemón-dijo Úrsula-su padre fue uno y dejó sus cartas aquí, Vincent las encontró y quiso tenerlas. Como les tuvo miedo a los Pokemón, busco una forma indirecta de estar con ellos.

No había oído de cartas Pokemón-dijo Amy

Existen desde hace tiempo-dijo Úrsula-pero pocos son los duelistas. Muchos los consideran muy tonto, pero opino lo contrario.

Ya sé-dijo Giovanni-le daremos una bola nido.

Y eso ¿para qué?-preguntó Amy.

Si la señora Úrsula tiene razón, Vincent todavía quiere iniciar su viaje-dijo Giovanni-la bola nido le recordará esto.

Pero no quiero que tenga un Pokemón-dijo Úrsula-lo que quiero es que les deje de temer.

Pero señora Úrsula, ¿Cómo Vincent va a dejar de tenerles miedo sin estar con un pokemón?-preguntó Amy

Tienes razón-dijo Úrsula-pero sólo quiero que sea el mejor y que se convierta en jefe de Goldsco.

La puerta principal se abrió y entraron dos personas, George y el conductor, con Vincent atado con cadenas. Su madre al verlo se enojó.

¿Pero que rayos sucede aquí?-preguntó Úrsula enojada.

Tuvimos que traerlo así señora-dijo el chofer.

Si, ya que cuando el auto se detuvo abrió la puerta y huyo, lo seguimos, pero con su "laptop" encendió los paneles de seguridad así que se escapó. Y cuando lo vimos de nuevo estaba sobre un árbol y abajo un caterpie. Vincent luego se encadenó al árbol y tuvimos que traerlo así.

Pero, Vincent, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó Úrsula.

Porque no quería entrar a la casa-dijo Vincent-y lo demás no es relevante.Ahora si me disculpaaaaa… alejen esa cosa anaranjada de mí.

Oye es mi cosa anaranjada y se llama torchic, ven Torchic-dijo Giovanni mientras observaba a Vincent, pero luego regresó al hombro derecho de su entrenador-ten Vincent (entregándole la bola nido y colocándola en la palma de su mano y Vincent se asustó) por si alguna vez quieres tener un Pokemón.

Gracias, pero no gracias-dijo Vincent-tengo mi monte de cartas y es lo único que necesito.

Pero de todos modos quédate con la pokebola-dijo Giovanni

Como quieras-dijo Vincent y subió las escaleras.

Mientras tanto afuera de la mansión el equipo Rocket espiaba lo que adentro sucedía. Y al parecer tenían un desastroso plan.

Si, si la secuestramos nos dan mucho dinero por su rescate-dijo Rebeca.

Y con eso investigamos más para el jefesin-dijo David.

Sólo hay que pensar ¿Cómo la secuestraremos?-dijo Roboticate-y mi mente criminal ya ha procesado algo. Vengan esto es lo que vamos a hacer.

Giovanni había avanzado mucho con Vincent quien amablemente le arreglaba el pokenav y observaba su pokedex.

Es muy simple-dijo Vincent vestido ahora con una camisa blanca abotonada y pantalón verde claro y sentad en frente de una "laptop" con una pokebola y de color gris-sólo tienes que colocarle un aislante para que el sistema central no se moje y listo. Aquí lo tienes y tengo que decirte que este pokedex es bastante obsoleto.

¿De que hablas? Si es el que le dan a un entrenador principiante-dijo Giovanni.

Si, bueno en ese caso, los investigadores ya no dan cosas buenas en el último tiempo-dijo Vincent descomponiendo el pokedex y rearmándolo de acuerdo a un plano que tenía que decía "Pokedex 5.4"-pero este es mucho mejor y descargue mucha información sobre otros tipos de Pokemón.

Vincent le entregó el nuevo pokedex con algunos cambios en el menú y en el teclado, además las imágenes de los pokemones se veían mucho mejor.

Es el pokedex 5.4-dijo Vincent y Giovanni miraba desconfiado al pokedex-descuida tiene más datos y de seguro te va a servir.

Gracias-dijo Giovanni y vio un pergamino muy guardado-¿Qué es eso?

Es el pergamino que mi padre obtuvo-dijo Vincent-es parte del capitulo cuarto de los "12 capítulos del libro sagrado de Ho-oh"

Interesante y ¿Qué dice?-preguntó Giovanni.

Bueno no se que dice textualmente.-dijo Vincent-pero he descifrado mucho (tomó un papel blanco) aquí anote lo que dice, "El monstruo se materializó en un Pokemón, tan negro como una noche nublada y oscuro como 3000 asesinos humanos". Y eso es lo que tengo de este fragmento, pero es este otro fragmento dice, "Y los sabios encerraron al "Ersta Rhesto"…", que aún ignoro que significa,"en la puerta de los tiempos, dividiendo al mundo en dos partes"

Interesante, una puerta… ¡UNA PUERTA!-dijo Giovanni sorprendido-es sólo una teoría, pero tal vez esta sea la llave de esa puerta.

No, no lo creo, esta es sólo una historia-dijo Vincent.

Tienes razón-dijo Giovanni.

Giovanni, Vincent-dijo Amy entrando a la habitación-George dice que es hora de comer.

¿Comer? ¡COMER!-dijo Giovanni muy feliz-pensé que nunca lo diría, vamos, vamos (Empujando a Amy y Vincent)

Esto siempre es lo mismo-dijo Amy.

Más tarde en el comedor estaban todos sentados con comida exótica y abundante sobre la mesa. Giovanni parecía estar soñando.

Este debe ser un sueño hecho realidad-dijo Giovanni-no, no, no, debe ser un sueño.

Deberías dejar de pensar en comida-dijo Amy-todo en exceso hace mal.

Bueno, soy un entrenador en crecimiento, no así que no me molestes-dijo Giovanni enojado.

Sólo decía-dijo Amy-vamos a ver quien termina como Snorlax al final.

Bueno, gracias por la comida-dijo Úrsula y los demás asintieron.

Y cuando Giovanni iba a dar el primer mordisco a su carne de soya con salsa especial y arroz primavera, una mano rompió los vidrios del gran ventanal y tomó a Úrsula.

Oigan dejen a mi madre-dijo Vincent-si no quieren tener problemas.

Prepárense para todos sus problemas-dijo Rebeca desde el globo.

Y más vale que ahora teman -dijo David.

Para proteger el mundo ante devastación-dijo Rebeca.

Para unir a todos pueblos dentro de nuestra súper nación-dijo David.

Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-dijo Rebeca.

Y para encerrar a los tontos así de rápido -dijo David.

Rebeca-dijo Rebeca.

El mismísimo David-dijo David.

El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz y más-dijo Rebeca.

Y a ti te gusta la gasolina, y acabar con los tontos-dijo David.

Robo, Robo, Así es-dijo Roboticate.

Y como siempre se meten en nuestros robos-dijo Rebeca-nos iremos con estilo, Duskull bola sombra al suelo.

El ataque de Duskull alzó una cortina de polvo. Cuando pudieron ver de nuevoel equipo Rocket había desaparecido. Vincent tomo su "laptop", guardó su monte de cartas e intentó encontrar al equipo Rocket.

Vincent, espera-dijo Amy-déjanos ayudarte.

No, gracias-dijo Vincent-ustedes son invitados, así que deben quedarse.

Insisto, aparte ¿Cómo vas a vencerlos sin pokemones?-.preguntó Amy.

No lo había pensado-dijo Vincent con la mano derecha detrás de su cabeza y riendo, mientras Amy caía por el comentario-pero Giovanni nos puede ayudar, en fin es un gran entrenador y se ve muy competente.

¿Giovanni, un buen entrenador?...ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja-rió hasta con lágrimas Amy-hablando de eso ¿Dónde está Giovanni?

Amy entra al comedor y ve a Giovanni comiendo, es decir, devorando a la velocidad de la luz. Amy lo ve con vergüenza ajena.

Como lo supuse-dijo Amy.

No me hablen, estoy comiendo-dijo Giovanni-comiendo más y más.

¡No ves que se llevaron a la madre de Vincent!-gritó Amy enojada.

Es cierto y eso me recuerda que debo seguir comiendo-dijo Giovanni y Amy lo golpea en la cabeza dejando con una mirada confundida.

Es la única forma de tratar con gente sí-dijo Amy jalando la chaqueta roja que tenía puesta Giovanni y Giovanni con un gesto de confundido.

¡Señor!-gritó George.

George, quédate aquí-dijo Vincent.

Pero es muy peligroso-dijo George.

Bueno es tiempo de que mi vida sea diferente a lo cotidiano-dijo Vincent con palabras que Giovanni no entendía.

OYE –gritó Giovanni-si entendí…, sólo que hablo en griego y por eso no te lo puedo decir.

Vincent corrió junto con Amy y Giovanni pero luego vio a Ralts que se acercaba un poco asustado y Vincent tropezó.

¿Ralts, Ralts?-preguntó el Pokemón (Traducción: ¿Estás bien?)

Si, si estoy bien, si es eso lo que preguntaste….AHHH aléjate-dijo Vincent

¿Ralts?-dijo Ralts asustado y casi llorando.

Oye, está bien, es que yo les temo a todos los pokemones-dijo Vincent sonriendo-no quiero hacerte daño como tú no quieres hacerme a mí. Bueno, debo ir a rescatar a mi mamá.

Ralts quedo unos minutos observando a Vincent correr hasta que se metió en un arbusto. Giovanni, Amy y Vincent llegaron a un sector del bosque donde se veía el globo del equipo Rocket.

¿Ahora que hacemos?-preguntó Amy.

Déjame pensar-dijo Giovanni y Vincent sacó un ampolleta de su mochila y la sostuvo sobre la cabeza de Giovanni y parecía que Giovanni tuvo una idea- ya sé, si mis suposiciones son correctas sobre las cartas de Vincent, entonces necesito tu ayuda Vincent.

Mientras tanto en el campamento del equipo Rocket, Rebeca decidía que hacer con Úrsula, quien estaba atada.

¿Y si la vendemos por la Internet?-preguntó Rebeca.

No, todos sospecharían-dijo David-pero ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que ella es la única que tiene acceso a la bóveda?...pero que tontos, que abra la bóveda.

Ájale jaleo, miren es un Dratini-dijo Roboticate.

Y miren allá, es un Salamence-dijo Rebeca.

Y allá un Charizard-dijo David.

Buen trabajo, Vincent-dijo Giovanni a Vincent que tenía en el disco de duelo activado cartas de Dratini, Salamence y Charizard.

¿Cómo lo supiste?-preguntó Amy.

Lo supuse después de que me dijo que mi pokedex era obsoleto-dijo Giovanni-y deduje con precisión que debía tener un artefacto que pudiera producir imágenes de pokemones reales.

Brillante, nunca creí que diría eso-dijo Amy.

Eres mío-dijo Rebeca atravesando a Salamence-esperen este no es real.

Y menos este-dijo Roboticate escaneando a Dratini.

Y para que decir este-dijo David-si es más falsa que mi tía Gertrudis.

Esperen ¿Dónde esta nuestra fortuna futura?-preguntó Rebeca al ver que Úrsula no estaba-nos han robado.

Giovanni y los otros estaban corriendo junto con Úrsula ya desatada pero fueron detenidos por el equipo Rocket.

Ahora si que nos hicieron enfadar-dijo David.

Torchic ascuas-dijo Giovanni.

No te me duerma Bayleef acaba con estos perdedores-dijo Amy-hojas navaja.

Corfish ve-dijo David y Corfish con su tenaza derecha apretó el pie izquierdo de David quien corría de un lado a otro-ataca con burbujas o sino te hago brocheta.

Grundbull embiste a ese chico de cabello verde, sólo causa problemas-dijo Rebeca y Grundbull fue directamente hacia Vincent quien estaba paralizado por el miedo.

Vincent, hijo, muévete-dijo Úrsula quien quería salvar a Vincent pero fue en vano, cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo vio a un Pokemón que había salvado a Vincent, me refiero a Ralts.

Gracias-dijo Vincent al Pokemón que se pone muy feliz.

Vincent, estás tocando y hablando con un Pokemón-dijo Úrsula muy feliz-es un milagro.

Vincent ¿estás bien?-preguntaron amy y Giovanni.

Si-dijo Vincent-gracias a Ralts.

¿Ralts?-preguntó Giovanni sacando su nuevo pokedex.

"Ralts, un Pokemón del tipo psíquico-dijo el pokedex- Ralts es un pokémon exclusivo; aparece muy raramente antes de seres humanos. Cuando lo hace, las emociones de la persona son un factor dominante en decidir si vendrá más cerca o funcionará lejos -- a si detecta buenas voluntad y felicidad, avanzará, y si detecta hostilidad, funcionará lejos. Su capacidad de detectar emociones se liga a los cuernos en su cabeza. Ralts tiene gusto de copiar las emociones de su entrenador-- si el entrenador es feliz, Ralts será feliz, y viceversa, así su sincronice la capacidad"

Veamos que dice mi base de datos-dijo Vincent-al parecer no tienes un ataque que cause daño, pero hagamos el intento.

Torchic, arañazo-dijo Giovanni y Torchic arañó a Grunbull.

Bayleef, látigo cepa-dijo Amy y Bayleef golpeó a Corfish.

Ralts gruñido-dijo Vincent y Ralts gruñó a Roboticate y también bajo el ataque de Grundbull y Corfish.

Es hora de acabar con esto-dijo Amy-Bayleef ataca con hojas navaja.

Torchic ascuas-dijo Giovanni.

Ralts gruñido-dijo Vincent.

Y el equipo Rocket salió volando de nuevo y en muy mal estado.

Te dije que la vendiéramos por Internet-dijo Rebeca

Bueno no lo hicimos-dijo David molesto-

Nos mandaron a volar otra vez-dijo el equipo Rocket.

Más tarde e la mansión Goldsmith, Úrsula estaba más tranquila con una taza de té en las manos y Vincent estaba en frente.

Bueno, gracias a ese Ralts estás vivo-dijo Úrsula-no sé que habría hecho si te hubiera pasado algo, pero bien puedes quedártelo. Si cumples con tus deberes.

Gracias, mamá-dijo Vincent-pero yo quería algo más…

Bueno nosotros nos vamos-dijo interrumpiendo Amy y Giovanni con la chaqueta roja, unos pantalones azul marino y una camiseta con un zigzag del extremo inferior derecho al superior izquierdo.

Gracias por todo-dijo Giovanni.

Gracias a ustedes-dijo Úrsula-espero que viajen con un agradable clima. Cuidense.

Nos vemos-dijeron Amy y Giovanni despidiéndose de la mansión y con dirección a ciudad Petalburgo que estaba a escasos kilómetros. Un poco más tarde Vincent preparaba y vio como de la pokebola especial que le dio Giovanni salía Ralts parecía muy feliz, ya que su entrenador lo estaban. Vincent cogió la mochila y abrió la ventana.

¿Va a tomar aire fresco, joven Vincent?-preguntó George cínicamente en la puerta de la habitación de Vincent

¿Cómo creí que sería tan fácil?-dijo Vincent riendo-George por favor, esta es mi oportunidad.

No creo que esté haciendo lo correcto-dijo George muy serio, pero luego rió-pero hacemos cosas sin sentido por un sueño, por lo menos yo lo hice.

Espera, nunca dije que era mi sueño-dijo Vincent.

Como las miles de veces que me dijo que no le temía a los pokemones-dijo George sonriendo-la edad hace la sabiduría.

Gracias por apoyarme y cuida a mamá-dijo Vincent.

Cuídese usted, joven Vincent-dijo George-¡espere!...si va a viajar espero que visite ciudad Mossdeep. He escuchado que se realizará un campeonato para…duelistas.

Muchas gracias-dijo Vincent y saltó a un árbol pero la rama no lo resistió y cayó al suelo-estoy bien.

Ralts, ¿Ralts?-dijo Ralts bajando fácilmente gracias al casco que actúa como paracaídas. (Traducción: Mi entrenador es muy fuerte, ¿Qué hacer?)

Giovanni y Amy caminaban tranquilamente por el camino que se dirige a ciudad Petalburgo que se encontraba a escaso kilómetros cuando Vincent llegó corriendo y Ralts en su pokebola especial.

Esperen voy con ustedes-dijo Vincent

¿Vincent, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Amy.

Tu mamá se va a preocupar mucho-dijo Giovanni-además que tienes clases mañana.

Por hoy eso no me importa-dijo Vincent-quiero investigar, observar y viajar, ganar el campeonato para duelistas y convertirme en un investigador tan grandioso como el profesor Oak, el profesor Birch o el increíble profesor Hawkins.

Tiene otro admirador tu padre-dijo Amy.

Bueno si quieres acompañarnos eres libre, pero…-dijo Giovanni.

Pero ¿A dónde se dirigen?-preguntó Vincent interrumpiendo a Giovanni.

Nos dirigimos a ciudad Petalburgo-dijo Giovanni-pero mi misión es darle esta llave a mi padre en ciudad Mossdeep.

¡Mossdeep!-dijo Vincent-que suerte, yo los sigo.

Pero sólo hay un requisito-dijo Amy con una mirada maliciosa tanto a Giovanni como a Vincent y con una sonrisa endemoniada.

Lo que me recuerda terminar de decirte-dijo Giovanni- ¡Vincent si quieres seguir viviendo ve con otros, Amy te hará correr hasta navidad!

No creo que sea tan malo-dijo Vincent.

5 minutos más tarde…

Ahora si lo creo-dijo Vincent-¿Cuánto más hay que correr?

8 km.-dijo Amy.

Pero si ayer eran 6 km.-dijo Giovanni.

Dejen de hablar o serán 10km.-dijo Amy-me encanta ser tan malvada.

Era una tarde tranquila y nuestros tres héroes caminaban por un porvenir agradable y por una batalla familiar, pero esa es otra historia….

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

Y ¿Cómo está, dudas comentarios, quejas, decidme no mas…………………..HaldamirElf


	12. Vinculos Familiares

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 12**

Era un mañana agradable para nuestros héroes, pero agotadora para Amy. Giovanni vestido con su chaqueta roja detallada con adornos metálicos con un signo parecido a una pokebola atrás, un pantalón azul marino, su camiseta de color negra con una raya blanca de forma diagonal de derecha a izquierda, además se le notaba una sonrisa en su cara. Amy con un gesto enojado por las quejas de Vincent.

Estoy cansado-dijo Vincent-tengo hambre, tengo sueño, tengo calor, tengo sed, ¿podemos parar?

Vincent, no, falta muy poco para llegar a ciudad Petalburgo-dijo Amy-no vamos a detenernos.

¿Y ahora?-preguntó Vincent.

No-dijo Amy

¿Y ahora?-preguntó Vincent

No, no-dijo Amy.

¿Y ahora?-preguntó Vincent.

No, no-dijo Amy.

¿Y…?-preguntó Vincent

No lo digas de nuevo-dijo Amy y se detuvo enojada-no, ya casi llegamos, así que no nos vamos a detener. No preguntes de nuevo, ¿bien?

Oh por favor (mirando a Amy)…bien-dijo Vincent y continuaron el viaje-¿y ahora si podemos, por favor.

AHHHHHH-gritó Amy-Gio, ¿puedes ayudarme?...¿Giovanni?¿hola?

Eh ¿si?-preguntó Giovanni

¿Qué pasa contigo, estás distraído-preguntó Amy.

Es que voy a ver a mis primos-dijo Giovanni muy alegre.

¿Otros Hawkins?-preguntó Amy-genial, ves, Vincent otra razón para no detenernos.

No, son de parte materna-dijo Giovanni-pero descuiden, les encantara conocerlos…esperen… ¿Qué sucede?

Sobre la arena de la playa estaban corriendo un Sandshrew perseguido por Pelipper´s y Wingull´s. El Sandshrew parecía llevar algo en las manos.

Oigan déjenlo-dijo Giovanni y Sandshrew se ocultó detrás de su pierna-es sólo un pobre Sandshrew.

Peli, Pelipper-dijo un Pelipper (Traducción: ese ladrón tomó una roca nuestra)

Guya, Guya-dijo Sandshrew (Traducción: Eso no es cierto, la encontré detrás de esa gran roca)

Peli, Peli, Pelipper-dijo el Pelipper (Traducción: Mentiros y ladrón, acabaremos contigo)

Oigan, dijo que no es su roca-dijo Giovanni interponiéndose.

Así que déjenlo-dijo Amy.

Peli, Peli, Peli, Pelipper-dijo el Pelipper (Traducción: Así que estos son tus cómplices, en ese caso acabaremos con todos)

Furret-dijo Giovanni lanzando su pokebola y saliendo el Pokemón con gran cola-ataque rápido.

Furret saltó y se desvaneció en el aire para luego aparecer junto a Pelipper y golpearlo con su cola, luego cayó de Pelipper una roca de su pico.

Guya, Guya, Guya-dijo Sandshrew enojado (Traducción: Ven que ustedes lo tenían)

Peli, Peli, Pelipper-dijo y se fue el Pokemón emplumado (Traducción: Lo sentimos, mejor nos vamos)

Un malentendido arreglado-dijo Giovanni sonriendo-pero debes tener más cuidado, Furret regresa (volviendo el pokemón a su pokebola), nos vemos.

Giovanni volvió junto con Amy y Vincent a su camino mientras el Sandshrew sonreía y se alejaba del agua traída por las olas del mar mientras el sol alcanzaba la parte más alta del día.

**Canción Principal **

Ooooooh

Quiero ser el mejor

Corriendo por nuevas aventuras

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

Mirando el cielo y ver que

Mis héroes conmigo están

Y aunque defectos yo tenga (O que deja mucho que desear)

Ooooooh

Buscando el misterio

Que se esconde detrás (Pokemón)

Ooooooh

Con mis amigos voy

Por tierra, por aire y por mar.

Hasta el secreto revelar

Ooooooh

Quiero ser el mejor (Pokemón)

Y aunque enemigos fuertes tenemos

O que otros sean sólo contratiempos

En busca del misterio…. (Vamos ya)

Junto a mis amigos

Invencible soy (Pokemón)

**Capitulo 12: Vínculos Familiares**

En un edificio de una isla al suroeste de Hoen, un grupo se preparaba para las órdenes de un general. Finalmente entró el esperado genera con una posición firme, espalda ancha y gesto facial serio.

Así que es este el equipo Hielo de occidente-dijo el general a un suboficial.

Así es-respondió el suboficial.

Bien, como me dijo la almirante Snowy, débiles y holgazanes-dijo el general-pero eso no importa por ahora, debemos organizarnos.

Por eso estoy aquí-entrando el comandante Freezt-lamento el atraso, pero general Iace, estamos listos.

Bien, el plan ocurrirá en aproximadamente 7 días, 4 horas, 45 minutos y 5 segundos-dijo el general observando su reloj-esos planos deberán ser tomados por su escuadrón, comandante Freezt, esos planos son muy importantes para decirnos donde está la puerta, hablando de la puerta… ¿Cómo está el robo de la llave?

El individuo Giovanni Hawkins está en ciudad Petalburgo-dijo el soldado 752-y además de estar acompañado por la señorita…Amy Wattson también está con el señor Vincent Goldsmith.

Que ironía-dijo el general.

¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el comandante.

Es que según los fragmentos que tenemos-dijo el general-dice que el portador de la llave será el que represente a las aves creadas junto a dos personas más y como ven se cumple, pero todos sabemos que sólo es un mito, una leyenda que nunca pasará. Es pura coincidencia.

Lo mismo opino-dijo el comandante-pero no olvidemos el poder que se esconde entre la puerta.

Silencio-dijo el general-ya se ha hablado mucho sobre el tema. Prepare a su escuadrón, que no les pagan por comer, sino para trabajar, así que manos a la obra y que empiece la travesía.

Si, señor-dijo el comandante.

Giovanni y los otros estaban entrando a la zona urbana de Petalburgo. Habían varios edificios y en el centro de la ciudad se encontraba el centro Pokemón. Entraron y la enfermera Joy los saludó.

Bienvenidos al centro Pokemón de ciudad Petalburgo-dijo la enfermera Joy.

Hola-dijo Giovanni-¿podría revitalizar a nuestros pokemones?

Por supuesto-dijo la enfermara Joy y luego observó detenidamente la cara de Giovanni como dudosa-disculpa, ¿no te he antes por aquí?

No lo creo-dijo Giovanni-es la primera vez que vengo a Petalburgo.

En ese caso discúlpame, creí que sí-dijo la enfermera Joy-aunque tu cara me parece muy familiar.

Vincent estaba con su "laptop" encendida y conectada a un telecomunicador, pero se sentía algo angustiado.

Si quieres que sepa que estas bien, escríbele-dijo Amy sonriendo apareciendo por sorpresa detrás de Vincent.

¿Cómo supiste que quería escribirle a mi mamá?-preguntó Vincent.

Es algo obvio-dijo Amy-me sentiría igual en tu lugar.

Pero no sé como vaya a reaccionar-dijo Vincent triste.

Tor, Tor, tor-dijo Torchic apareciendo (Traducción: Nunca temas a decir lo que piensas)

AHHH, aléjate, shu, shu-dijo Vincent asustado.

Veo que aún no le pierdes el miedo a los Pokemón-dijo Amy sosteniendo a Torchic y Vincent miró el suelo-pero descuida, se irá, lo sé.

Chicos, ya lo encontré, es la dirección de la casa de mi tío-dijo Giovanni-iremos a su casa y mañana ganaré mi medalla.

Está bien-dijo Amy-pero primero que Vincent termine de escribirle a su madre.

De acuerdo-dijo Vincent sonriendo.

Más tarde en el patio del centro Pokemón estaban todos los pokemones de Amy, Giovanni y Vincent. Torchic presentaba a Ralts y Smoochy les contaba sobre Vincent, luego juguetearon por el inmenso patio.

Bien, me siento mejor después de ese viaje-dijo Giovanni mirando el cielo y mostraba una mirada de valor.

¡¡YA TERMINÉ!-gritó Vincent mientras corría hacia Giovanni y Amy-ahh, George me dijo que mi madre se preocupó al principio, pero luego dijo que estaba orgullosa y también que diera lo mejor de mí.

Eso es fabuloso-dijo Giovanni.

Y también me escribió la sensei-dijo Amy-Rose y Ethan ganaron la medalla roca.

Todo sale bien-dijo Giovanni feliz-y ella preguntó algo sobre mí.

A decir verdad, me envió esto para ti-dijo Amy entregándole un papel pequeño-pero…

Tres vasos de leche por día, 10 km. diarios, 2 kg. de lechugas-dijo Giovanni asombrado-¿Qué es esto?

Bueno, es una receta para aumentar la estatura-dijo Amy mirando al suelo y Giovanni se enojó.

¡QUE NO SOY PEQUEÑO!-gritó Giovanni rompiendo el papel en miles de pedazos pequeños.

Yo quise advertirte-dijo Amy

Je, Je-rió Vincent-se ven tan bien juntos.

Giovanni y Amy lo miraron enojados y Vincent se quedo callado

Ehh…perdón-dijo Vincent asustado por sus amigos y para disuadir dijo-¡Ralts ven!

El Pokemón se acercó y Vincent lo escaneó con su "laptop".Tecleó y observó varios datos.

¿Qué haces?-preguntó Giovanni.

Bueno, trato de averiguar como Ralts puede aprender Confusión-dijo Vincent.

Lo mejor es que vea un ataque de confusión-dijo Amy.

Y para eso está Smoochy-dijo Giovanni y le Pokemón de hielo se acercó y le dio un gran beso a Giovanni-je, je, je, Smoochy, ¿podrías hacer confusión?

Smoochy realizó confusión a una lata con jugo de naranja. Vincent y Ralts se sorprendieron.

Ralts, ¿pudiste verlo?-preguntó Vincent y Ralts asintió-en ese caso, ataca a esa lata con confusión.

Ralts realizó confusión, levantando la lata pero por escasos segundos y Vincent se entristeció.

Para ser la primera vez no lo hizo mal-dijo Amy.

¿Tú crees?-dijo Vincent.

Claro-dijo Giovanni-me costó muchos días aceptar que mi Torchic era incapaz de volar o de hacer pantalla de humo, al principio pensé que me vino defectuoso.

Torchic lanzó ascuas sobre la cara de Giovanni y luego volvió con los pokemones que corrían por el parque. Vincent y Amy rieron.

Pero debo decir que es muy fuerte-dijo Giovanni chamuscado por las llamas.

En ese caso, Ralts eres lo máximo-dijo Vincent y Raltas siguió a Torchic.

Oye que injusto, a ti no te ataca-dijo Giovanni con una mirada maliciosa.

Amy y Vincent rieron de nuevo. Más tarde estaban de un lado a otro, preguntando a cada persona de la ciudad la dirección del tío de Giovanni.

Me rindo-dijo Giovanni-hemos ido a todo Petalburgo y nadie nos responde correctamente.

Oye genio, tienes el pokenav-dijo Amy con una mirada evidente.

Je, je, es verdad-dijo Giovanni con la mano derecha detrás de la cabeza sacando su pokenav-es por aquí, damos la vuelta por aquí, giramos en Q, lego bailamos como morsas y luego nadamos como perrito y llegamos al… ¿gimnasio de ciudad Petalburgo?

Vaya, ¿quien lo diría?-dijo Amy.

Mi madre debió haber confundido las direcciones-dijo Giovanni con su dedo índice derecho en el mentón-si, eso debió pasar. Bueno, ¿Qué hacer? No queda otra, ganaré mi medalla y luego iremos a la casa de mi tío, ¿les parece?

Yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo Vincent-es hora de ver una batalla de gimnasio con pokemones reales, pero… ¿ganarás? (con una mirada maliciosa)

Claro que sí-dijo Giovanni-vamos, que debemos llegar antes de la cena a la casa de mi tío.

Giovanni subió unas escaleras de piedra y vio un gimnasio de artes marciales, junto a una casa pequeña. Giovanni, Amy y Vincent tocaron la puerta de la casa y salió una señora con un vestido amarillo y pelo castaño.

¿Tía?-dijo Giovanni.

¿Giovanni?-dijo la señora.

¿Se conocen?-dijeron Amy y Vincent.

¿Tor, Tor?-dijo Torchic (Traducción: ¿Quién va a responder las preguntas?)

Más tarde estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, mientras la tía de Giovanni preparaba algo delicioso. Ella parecía contarles de lo que había ocurrido ese último tiempo y de que el tío de Giovanni se había convertido en líder de gimnasio.

Así que May y Max iniciaron su viaje-dijo Giovanni-lástima, yo quería verlo, tía Caroline.

Viajaron con un amigo que se hizo en el camino, su nombre es Ash-dijo Caroline-van rumbo a pueblo Fallabor para ganar otra cinta.

¡CON ASH!-dijo Giovanni asombrado, pero fue empujado por Amy.

¿Se refiere a la misma May que conozco?-preguntó Amy-la May que ganó concursos en Hoen y que ha quedado como una de las mejores, es mi ídola.

¿Quién no lo es?-preguntó Giovanni en el suelo.

Muy gracioso-dijo Amy.

Aunque si me dice, tía, que mi tío Norman es líder de este gimnasio, significa que debo pelear con él-dijo Giovanni-y nunca le he podido ganar, ni siquiera con mi amigo Sandshrew de la guardería de pueblo Paleta.

Descuida-dijo Caroline-lo harás bien, Norman es vencible, sólo debes encontrar como hacerlo.

Si, tú lo dices, tía-dijo Giovanni-hoy ganaré mi tercera medalla

Eso lo veremos-se escuchó en la puerta, era un hombre de cabello añil y una chaqueta carmesí, claramente era Norma-mi pequeño Giovanni está aquí, recuerdo cuando estábamos pescando en el lago Furia en Johto junto con May y Max cuando sólo tenía 8 años. Y ahora lo veo grande y con dos medallas.

¡Que no soy pequeño!-dijo Giovanni

Je, je, algunas cosas nunca cambian-dijo Norman colocando su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Giovanni-aunque ha sido corto el tiempo, también recuerdo cuando todos estábamos reunidos…pero como sabemos cada uno debe seguir su lado.

Es verdad-dijo Giovanni un poco triste-antes estábamos más reunidos, pero desde que mi padre obtuvo ese trabajo nos hemos distanciado. Pero debemos seguir adelante, eso siempre me dijiste y por eso estoy aquí, vengo a desafiarte.

Y lo acepto-dijo Norman-pero si pierdes, debes continuar tu camino hasta que seas lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerme, ¿lo aceptas?

Desde luego que sí-dijo Giovanni-entonces empecemos.

Será después de comer-dijo la tía-y yo creo que ambos esperan comer algo.

Por eso digo… ¡A COMER!-dijeron Norman y Giovanni.

Ahora sé porque Giovanni es tan hambriento-dijo Amy.

No me ayudas-dijo Giovanni.

Más tarde de que Giovanni y Norman arrasaran con la comida de Caroline, Amy y Vincent contaban su vida y como conocieron a Giovanni.

Y esa es mi historia-dijo Vincent-pese a que voy al torneo de los más fuerte, no me daré por vencido.

Así se habla-dijo Norman-y me alegro Amy que seas una coordinadora como mi May.

Gracias-dijeron Amy y Vincent.

Bueno ya comí, ya bebí, ya no me hallo aquí-dijo Giovanni-entonces, tío Norman, ¿estás listo para nuestra batalla?

Siempre lo estoy-dijo Norman-estoy ansioso de ver cuanto has cambiado, sobrino. Esperame en el campo de batalla

¿Vienen, Amy, Vincent?-preguntó Giovanni.

No podrías hacer nada sin mí-dijo Amy-te animaré.

No lo dudes-dijo Vincent.

Giovanni, Amy y Vincent salieron de la cocina y Caroline miraba a Norman de forma seria.

No seas rudo con él-dijo Caroline-acaba de empezar.

Como líder debo cumplir con mi trabajo sin excepción alguna-dijo Norman-pero en este caso, sólo quiero saber cuanto ha mejorado, después de todo es mi sobrino.

Muy bien-dijo Caroline.

No tardaré-dijo Norman.

Más tarde en el gimnasio, Norman y Giovanni estaban listos para iniciar. Amy y vincent estaban sentados observando el campo de batallas y listos para apoyar a su amigo. Del cual estoy seguro que perderá…

Que gran narrador tengo-dijo Giovanni-ni me tiene fe.

Hola-dijo un joven como de la edad de 10 años-mi nombre es Kinji.

Es mi pupilo-dijo Norman-y será el árbitro.

Por mí, está bien-dijo Giovanni.

Bien-dijo Norman-ve Vigoroth.

Vaya así que Slakoth evolucionó-dijo Giovanni

No creas que es tan tranquilo como antes-dijo Norman.

En ese caso-dijo Giovanni-tendré que llamar a…FURRET, ¡Sal ya!

Vigoroth contra Furret-dijo Kinji-empiecen.

Bien, tío-dijo Giovanni-tederrotaré, Furret ataque rápido a Vigoroth.

Esquívalo-dijo Norman-y has cuchillada.

Furret esquívalo-dijo Giovanni y Furret se apartó de las garras de Vigoroth-Furret, cola de hierro.

La cola brillante de Furret lanzó muy lejos a Vigoroth. Giovanni sentía su victoria.

Si, uno menos-dijo Giovanni victorioso.

¿Eso crees?-dijo Norman tranquilo-Vigoroth utiliza arañazo y luego cuchillada.

Furret, ataque rápido-dijo Giovanni-y ataca con arañazo.

Furret esquivó el arañazo de Vigoroth, luego atacó a Vigoroth con arañazo pero Vigoroth cogió las garras de Furrte y le dio un golpe cuchillada causando un golpe critico.

¡Furret!-gritó Giovanni.

Esto no se ve bien-dijo Vincent desde la banca tecleando a gran velocidad-la probabilidad de que Giovanni gane es 1,23589 , es decir, casi imposible.

Los datos no ganan batallas-dijo Amy-la confianza en los Pokemón si.

Furret-dijo Giovanni-utiliza rapidez después de correr alrededor de Vigoroth

Vigoroth-dijo Norman-cuchillada y finalmente embestida.

Furret giró alrededor de Vigoroth y junto con el ataque de rapidez creo un torbellino brillante en el cual estaba atrapado Vigoroth.

Furret sal ya-dijo Giovanni y el Pokemón salió con los ojos confundidos y parecía caer.

Increíble acto de coordinación-dijo Norman-si el ser entrenador no te funciona podrías ser coordinador. Piénsalo, en especial después de que pierdas este combate, Vigoroth acaba con este combate… ¿Vigoroth?

Ves, tío, al parecer tu Pokemón aún está atrapado, pero descuida como Furret salió debe estar desapareciendo-dijo Giovanni.

Y del gran torbellino brillante Vigoroth salió con una mirada confundida y cayó al suelo inconciente.

Vigoroth regresa-dijo Norman-no creas que el siguiente será tan fácil como este.

Regresa Furret-dijo Giovanni-hiciste un buen trabajo, así que toma un descanso.

Como te dije, Vincent-dijo Amy desde la banca-mientras haya probabilidad, siempre debe haber esperanza.

Muy bien, entonces debo creer más en mí-dijo Vincent.

Ve Slaking-dijo Norman-este no podrás vencerlo. Así que ríndete.

Que mono gradotote-dijo Giovanni sacando su pokedex.

Slaking, Pokemón tipo normal-dijo el pokedex-. Es un gorila muy grande que pesa casi 300 libras. Slaking, un herbívoro diurno, es el más perezoso de todos los Pokémon´s, batiendo Snorlax porque, mientras que los hibernates de Snorlax por los períodos del tiempo largos, Slaking lo hace voluntariamente. En batalla, está parado vertical en sus dos piernas y ejerce la energía que horroriza almacenada en sus brazos de gran alcance, que utiliza a fondo sobre cualquier opositor, no importa cómo es grande o resistente.

No me rendiré a un Pokemón que sólo duerme-dijo Giovanni.

No, porque Giovanni es un Slaking humano-gritó Amy-sólo come y duerme.

Exacto…-dijo Giovanni-OYE, no me ayudas. Ve Torchic

Slaking contra Torchic-dijo Kinji-empiecen.

Torchic mantente calmado-dijo Giovanni.

Tor-dijo Torchic (Traducción: De acuerdo)

No será necesario-dijo Norman-Slaking descanso.

¿Qué sucede, tío?-dijo Giovanni con una mirada maliciosa-¿sabes que vas a perder que dejas a tu Pokemón dormir?

Debo admitir que tu Torchic es más fuerte que el de May-dijo Norman-pero ni aún así me ganaras.

Torchic ascuas-dijo Giovanni.

Acabemos con esto-dijo Norman-Ronquido ahora.

El ronquido dejó inconciente a Torchic y se tambaleaba de un lado a otro como si estuviera confundido.

Ronquido otra vez-dijo Norman.

Torchic-dijo Giovanni mientras Torchic caía por el ronquido.

Torchic no puede continuar-dijo Kinji-Slaking gana.

Rayos, no creí que ese mono súper desarrollado me ganara-dijo Giovanni entregando a Torchic a Amy-estarás bien (sonriendo)

Aún puedes usar a Furret-dijo Norman-pero te advierto que el resultado será el mismo.

Prefiero arriesgarme-dijo Giovanni con una sonrisa y lanza una pokebola-Furret has tu mejor esfuerzo.

Furret contra Slaking-dijo Kinji-empiecen.

Furret como la otra vez-dijo Giovanni

Fu, Furret-dijo Furret.

Eso no funcionará-dijo Norman-Slaking magnitud ahora.

Furret salta-dijo Giovanni y el Pokemón saltó.

Caíste en mi trampa, sobrino-dijo Norman-Slaking retroceso ahora.

Slaking ataco con un golpe muy fuerte que Furret cayo al suelo muy lastimado. Amy y Vincent veían esto muy asombrados.

Ahora la probabilidad de que Giovanni gane es de 0,25153 -dijo Vincent-y ahora si es imposible.

Ten fe en Giovanni-dijo Amy.

Furret ataca con rapidez-dijo Giovanni

Magnitud otra vez-dijo Norman y el Pokemón creo un temblor. Furret saltó y golpeó a Slaking con su ataque de rapidez.

Al fin-dijo Giovanni-¿Qué?... no le causamos ningún daño.

Lo siento, pero esto se acaba-dijo Norman-Hiper Rayo.

¿Es que todos tienen ese ataque menos yo?-dijo Giovanni-Furret esquívalo.

Pero fue en vano, el ataque de Slaking dio un golpe directo y crítico a Furret el cual estaba muy lastimado para seguir la batalla. Así que Furret cayó inconciente.

¿No era más facil decir que llego el ataque y que cayó inconciente, narrador?-dijo Giovanni-regresa Furret, eres el mejor.

Tor, Tor, Tor-dijo Torchic enojado y lanza ascuas (Traducción: Así que él es el mejor eh)

No me refería a eso-dijo Giovanni quemado por las flamas del ataque de Torchic.

Diste una buena batalla, Slaking-dijo Norman acercándose regresando a Slaking a su pokebola.

Giovanni, estuviste genial-dijeron Amy y Vincent.

Fue una gran batalla-dijo Amy.

Pese a que perdiste-dijo Vincent y Amy lo miró con cara de enojada-pero puedes mejorar.

Bueno, sobrino, no había tenido una batalla así desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo Norman-pero sé que con el viaje te harás más fuerte y cuando seas muy fuerte te daré la revancha.

Bien-dijo Giovanni-está decidido, volveré por esa medalla.

Tor, Tor-dijo Torchic con alegría pero aún estaba cansado.

Más tarde en el centro Pokemón la enfermera Joy se sorpredía de ver a Norman junto al pequeño Giovanni.

El hecho de que seas el narrador, o que yo tenga 10 años no te da derecho a decirme enano-dijo Giovanni enojado.

Por eso creía haberte visto antes-dijo la enfermera Joy-si eres la versión pequeña de Norman.

¡YA DIJE QUE NO SOY UN ENANO!-dijo Giovanni enojado.

Bueno todo sobrino tiene algo del tío-dijo Norman.

Así que eres el sobrino de Norman, mucho gusto-dijo la enfermera Joy.

¿Mi vida no puede ser más famosa?-dijo Giovanni-mi padre es muy famoso y ahora mi tío, ¿después que sigue, ¿Melody cantante a los 5 años?

Son simples casualidades-dijo Norman mientras la enfermera Joy se llevaba a los pokemones para revitalizarlos.

Si, además créeme que para mí sería genial tener un tío y un padre famoso como tú los tienes-dijo Amy con una mirada de envidia.

O que puedes ser tan libre-dijo Vincent-hacer lo que quieras y que tus padres esten de acuerdo.

Oh vamos chicos-dijo Giovanni-no soy la gran cosa.

Aquí tienen a sus pokemones-dijo la enfermera Joy y Giovanni levantó a Torchic.

Gracias-dijeron todos.

A la mañana siguiente habían despertado para continuar el viaje. Se encontraban Giovanni, Amy y Vincent listos para despedirse.

Ten esto, Vincent-dijo Norman entregándole un sobre verde-es un regalo que me dieron, pero tú le darás un mejor uso.

Vaya, gracias-dijo Vincent-es un sobre esmeralda, muy raros.

Todo para los amigos de mi sobrino-dijo Norman sonriendo.

¿Qué cartas obtuviste, Vincent?-preguntó Amy.

Vigoroth, Poción y una carta rara, "El llamado de Norman"-dijo Vincent-usted es famoso hasta en las cartas, bueno, pues la añadiré a mi monte.

Me alegro de que te sirva-dijo Norman-y esto es para ustedes, se llama "caramelos raros". Aumentan el nivel de sus pokemones, pero no los gasten todo, ya que como dice su nombre son extremadamente raros.

Gracias, tío-dijo Giovanni guardando una pequeña bolsa en su mochila.

Espero volverlos a ver por aquí-dijo Caroline-tendré que prepárales algo delicioso.

Y ¿Qué tal ahora-dijo Giovanni saboreando en su imaginación un plato exquisito.

No, porque ahora nos vamos-dijo amy jalando la oreja de Giovanni-es el colmo contigo, y apenas acabamos de desayunar, eres un barril sin fondo.

Hasta luego y gracias por todo-dijo Vincent.

Nos veremos pronto-dijeron Giovanni y Amy.

Vuelvan pronto-dijo Caroline y Kinji.

Te esperaré y te daré la revancha cuando vuelvas-dijo Norman.

Volveré por la medalla-dijo Giovanni sonriendo-cuídense.

Bueno y ¿ahora hacia donde?-preguntó Vincent.

No sé, Giovanni tiene el pokenav-dijo Amy.

Derecho, siempre derecho-dijo Giovanni-la playa se encuentra detrás de esos árboles.

Nuestros héroes viajaban hacia la playa tranquilos, pero no todos se veían con esa tranquilidad. El agente UT53 había escaneado al equipo Hielo y sabía que no tramaban algo bueno.

Sé que traman-dijo UT53-y no es una fiesta de bienvenida al portador precisamente.

Señor, me pido que viniera, ¿no es así?-preguntó un hombre vestido de una chaqueta negra con unos anteojos de sol que entraba a la oficina de UT53 y Ut53 asintió a la pregunta hecha-me reporto en ese caso.

Como sabrá, agente PA1507-dijo Ut53-el equipo… (Lee un papel)… Hielo trama algo para obtener la llave y el líder ha dejado a cargo de esta misión.

¿Impedir que roben la llave?-preguntó PA1507.

Sí además proteger al individuo Giovanni Hawkins y a sus compañeros-dijo UT53-por decreto de los sabio, pero después de que yo haya terminado mi misión asignada. Cuando impida el plan del equipo Hielo regrese a la base.

Lo haré, señor-dijo PA1507-en ese caso me retiro.

Nos veremos-dijo UT53 y el agente PA1507 salió de su oficina-esos humanos no traman algo bueno y sería mucho peor si se aliaran con….imposible, él está encerrado y esa llave debe volver a "Pokemón Voullet" para que se quede encerrado por mucho tiempo, aparte nunca se aliaría con un humano.

Giovanni, Amy y Vincent viajaban por la playa cuando observaron al mismo Sandshrew corriendo de dos entrenadores.

Es mío-dijo uno.

No es mío-dijo otro.

Oigan-dijo Amy-dejen al pobre Sandshrew en paz.

No, es nuestro, nosotros lo vimos primero-dijo uno.

¿Pero que manera de meterte en problemas?-dijo Giovanni a Sandshrew.

Guya, Guya-dijo el Sandshrew (traducción: soy un pobre Pokemón con mala suerte)

Si quieren al Sandshrew-dijo el otro entrenador-primero deberán ganarnos en una batalla.

Si así dejan en paz a Sandshrew, acepto-dijo Giovanni-¿Qué me dices, Amy?

Por mi está bien-dijo Amy-aunque creo que deberías pelear tú, Vincent.

Creo que tienes razón-dijo Vincent y lanzó la pokebola nido-ve Ralts.

Yo te elijo Smoochy-dijo Giovanni.

Creo que esto será muy fácil-dijo uno-ve Poochyena.

Y tú, Dustox-dijo el otro.

Acabemos con esto, Vincent-dijo Giovanni-Smoochy ataca con polvo de hielo.

Ralts confusión a Dustox-dijo Vincent

El ataque de Smoochy hizo gran daño a Poochyena y el ataque de Ralts debilitó a Dustox dejándolo inconciente.

Ralts otra vez confusión-dijo Vincent y no le sucedió nada a Poochyena-pero ¿Qué pasa?

Ja, ja-rió el entrenador de Poochyena-tus ataques no afectan a mi Poochyena, ya que es siniestro.

Pero el polvo de hielo si-dijo Giovanni-Smoochy échatelas.

Poochyena quedó inconciente y ambos entrenadores estaban furiosos.

Ganamos-dijeron Vincent y Giovanni.

Eso creen ustedes-dijeron los entrenadores lanzando otras pokebolas-Kadabra, Taillow y Tentacool acaben con ellos.

Eso es trampa-dijo Amy-debería darles vergüenza.

Ralts confusión-dijo Vincent.

Torchic ascuas-dijo Giovanni-Smoochy confusión.

Los ataques hicieron que los entrenadores salieran volando y Sandshrew se veía muy feliz.

Bueno, no te metas en más líos-dijo Giovanni-Amigos debemos ir a… (Observando su pokenav) ¿Pueblo Dewford?

Si, pero…-dijo Amy.

¡ESTÁ AL OTRO LADO DEL OCÉANO!-dijo Giovanni-¿Cómo llegaremos?

Guya, Guya-dijo Sandshrew (Traducción: Yo los ayudo)

¿En serio?¿Sabes como llegar hasta allá-preguntó Giovanni y Sandshrew asintió.

Bien-dijo Vincent-¿podrías guiarnos?

Guya-dijo Sandshrew-guya, guya, guya (Traducción: Si, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de haber salvado mi vida dos veces)

No te preocupes, sólo dinos-dijo Giovanni.

Guya, Guya-dijo el Pokemón. (Traducción: Pero puedo ir con ustedes)

Si tú quieres por su puesto-dijo Giovanni sonriendo.

Más tarde Giovanni, Amy y vincent estaban frente a una cueva muy extraña.

¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí?-preguntó Giovanni.

Guya-asintió el Pokemón.

Bueno entremos-dijo Amy

Yo no le entro, ni en sueños-dijo Vincent-debe haber pokemones peligrosos.

Vincent, descuida, tengo a Bayleef y a Beautifly-dijo Amy.

¿Y en que nos podrían ayudar?-preguntó Vincent.

A derrotar a los pokemones peligrosos-dijo Amy.

Igual no le entro-dijo Vincent.

Vincent, bueno te mostraré para que más sirve Bayleef-dijo Amy-Bayleef látigo cepa a Vincent.

Ahora si le entro-dijo Vincent-el último es un Snorlax.

O mejor dicho un Giovanni-dijo Amy.

¡OYE!-dijo Giovanni enojado-ya verán como les voy a ganar.

Y así fue como Giovanni tuvo otro Pokemón y entró a la cueva sin demora. El sol se ocultaba y los Pelipper volvían a sus nidos para dormir por el intenso día que tuvieron.

**Esta Historia Continuará…**


	13. Isla Corsola

Hola!

Aquí pongo el capitulo 13, bueno espero que les guste y gracias por los reviews….

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 13**

En un templo de gran altura, los seres encapuchados hacían su tributo a Ho-oh. Estaban con estandartes de tres sombras aparentemente de aves. Entro un hombre vestido como el agente UT53, pero este parecía tener un rango mucho mayor que el agente. Su cabello era castaño claro y su piel blanca.

**Rojo**: Ya es tarde, debo admitirlo.

**Azul**: Pronto ni las aves lo detendrán

**Amarillo**: Pero seguiremos intentando

**Rojo**: Creemos que es que robó la llave tiene que ver con Él.

**Líder GR1712: **Lo dudo, mis sabios, porque de ser así ya le habría entregado la llave y ahora sería libre.

**Rojo**: En eso tienes razón, pero ¿Por qué robó la llave?

**Líder GR1712: **No tenemos datos precisos, pero mi opinión es que lo hizo porque así está escrito, porque tenía que pasar.

**Rojo**: Tonterías, ese libro fue creado por humanos y ellos no son videntes. Estoy de acuerdo que lo que escribieron sobre el pasado es cierto, pero que Él saldrá y tomará a los humanos…Tonterías.

**Azul**: En todo caso, Ho-oh da la libertad y la imprecisión. Es por eso que nada de lo que diga "los 12 capítulos del libro sagrado de Ho-oh" sea cierto.

**Líder GR1712: **¿Entonces es casualidad que todo lo que dijo del presente haya pasado?

**Amarillo**: Me temo que sí.

**Rojo**: No gastaremos nuestro tiempo en la búsqueda de los fragmentos faltantes, en vez de conseguir la llave.

**Líder GR1712:** Pero hay un fragmento que lo trajo el agente MA3103 que me preocupa mucho.

**Rojo**: No puede ser tan malo.

**Líder GR1712: **Me temo que sí y si llega a suceder, el Apocalipsis del mundo estará muy cerca. Aquí tengo el fragmento: "…Del monstruo saldrán tres seres que fracasarán, pero el "Ersta Rhesto" traerá a un que creían sólo bondad era, para su lado perverso sacar y juntos el mundo dominarán….". Lo que sigue es un misterio.

**Azul**: Se refiere al joven Giovanni Hawkins, ¿no es cierto?

**Líder GR1712: **Es el único en la lista.

**Amarillo**: Sólo por precaución deberíamos quitarle la llave ahora.

**Rojo**: Eso empeoraría todo, sabes muy bien la actitud de los humanos, si se lo quitamos en un momento así, los humanos buscarían en todo lugar hasta destruir la tierra.

**Azul**: En ese caso, sólo nos queda confiar en que sea muy débil su lado malvado, o que lo que escribieron los humanos no sea cierto.

**Rojo**: El joven Giovanni Hawkins es muy fuerte, sé que para Él le será muy difícil sacar su lado perverso, en todo caso no hay como hacerlo, por ahora. Pero ¿Dónde se encuentra el portador de la llave?

**Líder GR1712: **En el mismo lugar que le ordené al agente UT53que vigilara, ahora su misión es protegerlo por si hay algún integrante del equipo Hielo.

**Rojo**: Dejó al mejor de la Organización, eso se llama usar la cabeza.

**Líder GR1712: **Por eso soy líder de la Organización y cumplo con mi trabajo lo mejor que se pueda, ahora el joven Giovanni Hawkins puede dormir tranquilo, está en buenas manos. Lo lamento, mis sabios, pero me debo retirar…

Giovanni despertó de su sueño acostado cerca de un árbol en alguna isla después de un largo viaje por la cueva submarina. Vio junto a él a Smoochy, Torchic y Sandshrew, se sintió muy tranquilo, pensando que aventura tendrían ese día. Se acostó nuevamente y siguió durmiendo.

**Canción Principal **

Ooooooh

Quiero ser el mejor

Corriendo por nuevas aventuras

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

Mirando el cielo y ver que

Mis héroes conmigo están

Y aunque defectos yo tenga (O que deja mucho que desear)

Ooooooh

Buscando el misterio

Que se esconde detrás (Pokemón)

Ooooooh

Con mis amigos voy

Por tierra, por aire y por mar.

Hasta el secreto revelar

Ooooooh

Quiero ser el mejor (Pokemón)

Y aunque enemigos fuertes tenemos

O que otros sean sólo contratiempos

En busca del misterio…. (Vamos ya)

Junto a mis amigos

Invencible soy (Pokemón)

**Capitulo 13: Isla Corsola**

Al fin había amanecido y como siempre nuestros héroes estaban listos. Los pokemones correteaban por la pradera y Giovanni estaba listo, después de un baño y vestido con ropa limpia, se encontraba con una gorra hacia atrás, una chaqueta anaranjada, una camiseta roja con ultra bola en el centro y uno blue jeans. Amy preparaba el desayuno y Vincent jugaba con Ralts y sólo con Ralts porque aún les temía a los demás Pokemones.

-Tor, Tor-dijo Torchic tratando de alcanzar a Smoochy(Traducción: Este si que es un día libre)

-Smoo, Smoochum-dijo Smoochy que esquiva a Torchic (Traducción: y debo admitir que es fabuloso)

-Guya, Guya-dijo el Sandshrew que trata de atrapar a Torchic y a Smoochy (Traducción: No sabía que era tan divertido estar con un entrenador)

-Me alegro que te diviertas-dijo Giovanni observándolos-bueno yo iré a ver el desayuno que se ha demorado bastante.

-¿Dices bastante a 10 minutos?-preguntó Amy enojada al oír a Giovanni-si no comieras tanto ya habría acabado.

-Y ¿Qué hay de comer, ¿roca-pan, ¿jugos de extractos? O mejor dicho que le extrajeron el jugo-dijo Giovanni con una mirada desinteresada.

-No exageres, son alimentos sanos, que aportan vitaminas y minerales-dijo Amy.

-¡No voy a comer eso!-dijo Giovanni y una voz detrás de unos arbustos.

-Esa voz la conozco, ¿pero donde?-se preguntó Giovanni-… si, es la voz de David Thomsom.

Giovanni se acercó y sacó sólo su cabeza entre los arbustos, y vio a David Thomsom vestido con una camiseta negra, una chaqueta azul y unos pantalones jeans. A su lado estaba una chica vestida con una camiseta roja y pantalones cortos con un Pichu en las manos y también había un joven delgado y vestido como montañero que preparaba el desayuno.

-No, no, no-dijo David-no voy a comer esa porquería.

-Oye, pero si es mi Schnitzel especial-dijo el montañero con acento alemán.

-Deberías dejar de quejarte-dijo la joven.

-Es que a ti te encanta eso-dijo David-pero yo lo detesto. Debe haber algo más en este lugar. Quédense aquí, ya vuelvo.

-Bueno, mejor, más para nosotros-dijo el montañero.

-Hola-dijo Giovanni saliendo de los arbustos y David se impresionó de verlo y Giovanni con una mirada maliciosa dijo-jamás creíste que me verías en un lugar así, ¿verdad?

-¡Giovanni!-dijo David-nunca he estado más feliz de verte, bueno en realidad nunca he estado feliz de verte, que sea la primera vez, dime, ¿tienes algo para comer?

-Bueno, Amy está preparando algo, pero te recomiendo que no lo hagas-dijo Giovanni-a menos que…

-Pero que delicia-dijo David con una cuchara en las manos y Giovanni cayó al piso por el comentario-no sé por qué me dices que no lo coma si está delicioso.

-Je, Je, gracias-dijo Amy con una gotas de sudor en su cara-mi nombre es Amy Wattson.

-Mucho gusto, el mío es David Thomsom de pueblo Paleta-dijo David.

-Yo soy Franz König-dijo el montañero-y ser todo un chef, JA.

-Mi nombre es Delfina y soy observadora-dijo la joven y Pichu le sonrió-y este es Shock.

-Y yo soy el mismísimo Giovanni Hawkins-dijo Giovanni con aires de triunfo.

- Si, si, ya lo sabemos-dijeron todos enojados.

-A nadie le importo-dijo Giovanni con lágrimas falsas y estaba sentado agarrado sus piernas con sus brazos.

-Disculpen a nuestro amigo, siempre quiere llamar la atención-dijo Amy.

-Y el nuestro siempre quiere ser el líder-dijo Delfina.

-Eso no es cierto-dijeron Giovanni y David.

Más tarde habían hecho un campamento común, Amy y Franz se encargaban de la comida, Vincent y Delfina estaban hablando sobre Ralts y Shock, y finalmente David y Giovanni hablaban de sus aventuras en Hoen.

-Así es-dijo David-pensé que habías ido a Johto como Robert. Pobre, debe estar buscándote por todos lados, bueno le avisaré que estás en esta región cuando pueda.

-Bueno, es que primero tengo algo que hacer aquí-dijo Giovanni.

-Entonces ¿no tienes ninguna medalla?-preguntó David.

-Claro, dos-dijo Giovanni mostrando el estuche con las dos medallas ganadas.

-¡DOS!-exclamó David-pero eso es imposible, yo sólo tengo una y la gané en Rustburo.

-Si, con Roxanne-dijo Giovanni.

-Aunque necesite la ayuda de Delfina que la conocí en esa ciudad-dijo David- y a Franz lo conocí en una montaña cercana a Petalburgo.

-Yo conocí a Amy cerca de Redbell-dijo Giovanni-y a Vincent en ciudad Petalburgo.

-Bueno Franz lo conocimos porque nos pidió ayuda-dijo David-con un problema en esta isla y eso por eso que estamos aquí.

-¿Problema, ¿Cuál problema?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Esta isla tiene muchos Corsolas-dijo David-y por eso tiene el nombre de Isla Corsola, pero últimamente han aparecido Corsolas heridos. Franz dice que se debe a un Corsola oscuro.

-¿Corsola oscuro? Pensé que era sólo una leyenda-dijo Giovanni.

-Yo también-dijo David-pero anoche lo apreciamos. Era un Corsola negro como la noche…

-…nublada y oscuro de espíritu como 3000 asesinos-dijo Giovanni recordando lo que Vincent le había leído.

-Exacto-dijo David-nunca pensé que nuestras mentes estuvieran conectadas.

-No, es que Vincent me había leído algo muy parecido-dijo Giovanni-pero debe ser una coincidencia.

-Pero ahora que somos seis, será más fácil atraparlo-dijo David-… ¿o no?

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Giovanni.

-A que tal vez te hayan regalado las medallas-dijo David-sólo hay que decir tu apellido y la gente se lanza al suelo.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo David con un gesto burlesco-sólo digo que en realidad sigues siendo el mismo Giovanni que conocí en pueblo Paleta y que tiene pequeño y miedoso Torchic.

-Ahora si me enoje-dijo Giovanni-puedes burlarte de mi, pero no de Torchic.

-Entonces pruébalo-dijo David.

-¿Una batalla, tú te la buscaste-dijo Giovanni.

-Esos tipos o saben solucionar sus problemas de otra manera-dijo Delfina.

-Son de pueblo Paleta, ¿Qué esperabas?-dijo Amy como si fuera algo normal.

-No nos ayudas-dijeron David y Giovanni.

Giovanni y David estaban a cada extremo del campo que ellos crearon para hincar su batalla.

-No sabes cuanto he esperado por esto-dijo David-Ve Wartortle

-Vaya, Squirtle evolucionó-dijo Giovanni-ve Furret.

Furret saltó al campo de batalla y Wartortle inicio la batalla con chorro de agua, Furret lo esquivó fácilmente pero Wartortle lo golpeó con su cola

-Bien, Furret, ataque rápido-dijo Giovanni mientras desaparecía de la vista de Wartortle para aparecer detrás de él y darle un golpe con su gran cola.

-Wartortle mordisco-dijo David

-Furret rapidez-dijo Giovanni

El ataque rapidez de Furret hizo retroceder a Wartortle el cual se veía muy cansado

-Furret-dijo Giovanni sonriendo-echatelas.

Furret embistió a Wartortle y este cayó al suelo inconciente. David lo regresó a su pokebola y estaba asombrado de Giovanni.

-Nadie antes había vencido a mi Wartortle-dijo David-pero este te derrotará. Ve Geodude.

-Furret regresa y yo te elijo Sandshrew-dijo Giovannies la primera vez que peleamos contra un oponente, pero descuida sé mucho sobre Sandshrew´s.

-Como yo sé mucho sobre Geodudes, y pensar que era el que decía que era una tontería de la guardería eso de cuidar un Pokemón-dijo David-pero ahora veo para que lo hicieron. Geodude magnitud.

-No podrás vencer a mi Sandshrew-dijo Giovanni-Sandshrew salta y lanza un ataque de arena.

-Guya-dijo el Pokemón.

-Geodude tumba rocas-dijo David-y luego lanza rocas.

Sandshrew saltó y pareció recibir el tumba rocas, pero no, luego el lanza rocas de Geodude lo esquivó fácilmente y con el ataque de arena se formó una pantalla de tierra que impedía ver.

-Sandshrew acaba con esto, punto crítico-dijo Giovanni y el Pokemón parecía cargar algo en su pata-ahora cuchillada a Geodude.

-Ja, ja-rió David-ese es un ataque tipo normal y Geodude es tipo roca, no le hará mucho efecto.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Giovanni sonriendo lo cual causó el miedo en David-pues ve a tu Geodude.

La pantalla de humo desaparecía y se logró apreciar que Geodude estaba en el suelo inconciente. David no lo comprendía.

-Pero ¿Cómo?-preguntó David-¿Qué pasó?

-Punto crítico es una ayuda al ataque-dijo Vincent-como aullido en Poochyena.

-Así es-dijo Giovanni.

-Vaya tu amigo si es bueno-dijo Delfina.

-No lo malinterpretes-dijo Amy-sólo hay que usar las palabras correctas para que vuelva a la realidad y esas son: ¡A COMER!

-¿Mis oídos me engañan?-dijo Giovanni-come, come, come.

-Algunas cosas no cambian-dijo David.

Más tarde estaban sentados formando un círculo y cada uno con un plato en sus manos. Los pokemones estaban corriendo y otros comiendo el alimento preparado por Franz, pero todos felices.

-Y esa es nuestra historia-dijo Delfina-¿verdad, Shock, no saben cuanto ha hablado David sobre Giovanni, al parecer son rivales.

-Eso no es cierto, Robert es el rival de David-dijo Giovanni.

-Bueno, pero Robert no está en esta región, así que tú quedas como mi rival-dijo David y Giovanni se enojó.

-Ehh…y tu Franz, ¿Qué nos cuentas?-preguntó Amy tratando de tranquilizar la situación y Franz miró el cielo-oh vamos, de seguro tienes algo bueno para contarnos.

-Bueno, soy uno de los hermanos del concejal de máxima seguridad de Hoen-dijo Franz mientras servía más Schnitzel a Giovanni-y me encargo últimamente a la prevención de riesgo.

-Como Samuel, ¿verdad Giovanni?-dijo Amy.

-Exactamente-dijo Giovanni

-¿Se refieren al gran Samuel Hawkins quien junto a su hermano acabaron con la guerra en Lillenty?-preguntó Franz

-Si-dijo Giovanni orgullosamente-mi hermano, Amy, Thomas y yo vencimos al ejército real… (Franz lo mira con desconfianza)… bueno junto con un poco de ayuda (recordando a UT53)

-Pero ¿Qué les trae a esta isla?-preguntó Amy.

-Bueno, verás...-dijo Franz-nosotros no queremos los intrometer en algo así.

-Quiso decir entrometerlos-dijo Delfina-es que no habla muy bien, pero el alemán lo habla de corrido.

-¿Qué sucede, ¿Por que no debemos entrometernos?-preguntó Vincent

-Bueno-dijo Franz desviando la mirada hacia el cielo.

-Es que hay un Pokemón oscuro que tenemos que atraparlo-dijo David y Delfina junto con Franz lo miraron enojados- lo siento, pero conozco a Giovanni y sé que igual se va a entrometer…..En esta isla hay un corsola oscuro que lastima a otros Corsolas durante la noche.

-Pensé que era un mito-dijo Amy.

-En realidad, existen-dijo Vincent encendiendo su laptop-son como los pokemones brillantes, por ejemplo, el Smoochum de Giovanni. Son raros, si, pero no me explico por qué un corsola atacaría a otro Corsola, si no se había registrado antes daños a pokemones de la misma especie. Debe haber algo más, algo que no queda claro.

-En eso mismo estábamos pensado, ja, pero no hemos encontrado huella alguna-dijo Franz

-Nosotros ayudaremos-dijo Amy.

-No lo sé…-dijo Delfina.

-Vincent puede escanear-dijo Amy-yo puedo ayudar en la cocina y Giovanni puede ser la mesa para comer.

-OYE-dijo Giovanni enojado.

-Ja, ja, ja, está bien-dijo Delfina-investiguemos.

-Y yo llevaré Küchen para comer en el camino-dijo Franz.

-Este tipo me agrada-dijo Giovanni imaginándose chiquito en un gran Küchen-¡Si, la piscina de zarzamora con borde crocante, si, para llevar por favor.

-Otra vez está delirando-dijo Amy y lo jaló de la oreja hacia el bosque donde iban en busca del misterio del Corsola oscuro.

Estaban en el bosque de la isla Corsola, Giovanni con Torchic en el hombro derecho compartiendo su Apfelküchen que tenía en las manos, Amy con Bayleef caminado juntas y finalmente Vincent con Ralts en su cabeza y sujetando su laptop.

-La noche anterior lo vimos aquí-dijo David.

-Si y se escapó, porque cierto líder no pudo ver-dijo Delfina.

-Bueno si cierta observadora no se hubiera enredado sus pies tal vez no se me hubiera caído la linterna-dijo David.

-Silencio-dijo Franz-he odio algo, así que no hagan ruido.

-MIREN-gritó Giovanni apuntando un lago.

-SHHH-dijeron-¿no escuchaste?

-Perdón-dijo Giovanni-pero miren

En un lago con una pequeña cascada había una cueva a la orilla y dentro se veía un pequeño pokemon de color negro.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Giovanni sacando su pokedex.

-Corsola es una criatura marina integrada sobre todo por una sustancia rosada similar al coral verdadero-dijo el pokedex-Tiene una cara pequeña y un bajo vientre blanco. Además de las consecuencias del coral (también descritas como ramas) situó todos sobre la mitad superior de su cuerpo, Corsola también tiene un crecimiento como un cuerno en su cabeza, y eso se considera su armamento natural al hacer frente a depredadores subacuáticos.

-Es el que buscamos-dijo David-atrapémoslo y listo.

-Espera-dijo Vincent-debemos averiguar por qué ataca a los corsolas.

-Eso le llamo, "mit dem Kopf zu denken"-dijo Franz dando palmadas en el hombro a Vincent.

-No entendí nada de lo que dijo pero igual voy a sonreír-dijo Vincent a Giovanni.

-Quiere decir que tu idea es perfecta-dijo Delfina que oyó a Vincent-así que investiguemos (sonriendo)

-Buen trabajo, Vincent-dijeron Giovanni y Amy.

Observaron a Corsolas acercarse al Pokemón oscuro y jugaban con él, todos muy felices. Vincent hacía notas en su laptop.

-Ahora entiendo-dijo Giovanni-es un Corsola-lobo.

-¿Un corsola-lobo?-preguntó Amy.

-Si-dijo Giovanni-cuando es de noche le da la chiripiorca y se transforma en Pokemón vil y cruel, cuando en realidad es feliz y bueno.

-Estoy de acuerdo…-dijo Amy-Estoy de acuerdo de que eso es lo más estúpido que he oído, y solo se les ocurre a gente como tú.

-Bueno, partimos desde cero-dijo Vincent.

-Tal vez logremos apreciar un poco más si nos acercamos-dijo Franz-

-Yo opino…-dijo Giovanni.

-Tú no opinas nada-dijo Amy interrumpiendo a Giovanni-lo último que queremos oír es que nos digas que Corsola es de otro mundo.

-No, pero puede que Corsola oscuro no fue quien hirió a los Corsolas-dijo Giovanni.

-Eso tiene más lógica-dijo Amy.

-¿Entonces que fue lo que vimos?-preguntó David.

-Eso me gustaría investigar-dijo Vincent.

En ese momento apareció un Corsola metálico que indicaba la ubicación de Corsola oscuro, seguido por una máquina gigante con una R que aparecía al acecho en busca de su víctima que parecía ser el corsola oscuro.

-El equipo Rocket-dijeron Delfina, David y Franz.

-¿El equipo Rocket?-preguntaron Amy y Giovanni.

-Se ven peores que nuestro equipo Rocket-dijo Vincent

-Y he aquí nuestro premio-dijo el hombre con un a R en el pecho.

-Y no olvides nuestro bono, por atrapar a esta pelota negra-dijo la mujer-activa ya la máquina para atrapar pokemones oscuros.

-Muy bien-dijo el hombre-ven aquí lindo pececito.

Giovanni saltó y detuvo la garra que intentó atrapar a Corsola oscuro.

-Pero, ¿Qué le sucede a este tipo?-dijo Amy enojada-le da siempre el aire de héroe.

-Deténganse-dijo Giovanni con voz desafiante-siempre quise decir eso, deténganse ahora, no permitiré que le hagan daño a este Corsola.

-Chaparrito, aléjate de ese Corsola ahora-dijo el hombre.

-¡Que no soy más pequeño que una pastilla de menta!-gritó Giovanni.

-Debemos ayudarlo-dijo Delfina-pero ¿Cómo?

-Bueno, pues yo tengo una idea-dijo Vincent-pero es muy peligrosa. Atacaremos rodeando al equipo Rocket.

-Eso suena bien-dijo Amy-hagámoslo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Giovanni mirando de frente al equipo Rocket.

-Somos soldados del equipo Rocket-dijo el hombre.

-Y acabaremos contigo rápida y dolorosamente-dijo la mujer.

-Yo soy Pietro-dijo el hombre-el soldado de piedra.

-Y yo, Raiden-dijo la mujer-el soldado de las sombras.

-Pero basta de plática-dijo Pietro-máquina acaba con este niño.

-Beautifly lanza tu aliento, digo, viento helado-dijo Amy.

-Shock ataca con impactrueno-dijo Delfina y el Pichu desactivo temporalmente la máquina pero quedó muy débil-gracias, descansa ahora.

-¿Qué le sucede?-preguntó Amy.

-Es que Pichu-dijo vincent-es un Pokemón muy pequeño y débil en comparación a la energía que lanza, y esto le causa gran daño.

-Interesante, profesor-dijo Pietro sarcásticamente.

-Pero esto tiene seguro-dijo Raiden señalando la máquina y apretando un botón que impulsó a los jóvenes al suelo.

-Vincent-dijo Giovanni levantándose del suelo- sé que va a ser difícil lo que te voy a pedir, pero debes llevarte a Corsola oscuro.

-Pero yo aún le temo a los pokemones-dijo Vincent.

-No tenemos otra opción-dijo Giovanni

-Está…está bien-dijo Vincent.

Vincent tomó al Corsola oscuro mientras sus manos le temblaban. Corrió como nunca a través del bosque hasta llegar a la costa de la isla donde dejó al Corsola oscuro.

-Uff, creo que pude-se dijo Vincent aún temblando-ahora vete, sino te atraparán.

-Cor, Cor, corsola-dijo el Pokemón y nado hasta confundirse con el mar.

Una mano metálica atrapó a Vincent y este estaba muy asustado. La mano lo levantó y lo acercó a Pietro y Raiden.

-Se creyeron muy listos-dijo Pietro.

-Pero pagarán por eso-dijo Raiden.

-Dejen a Vincent-dijo Amy.

-No-dijo Pietro-ahora ustedes se metieron con nuestra misión, así que todos pagarán.

-Vamos ya-dijo Raiden encerrándolos a todos en una jaula e la máquina. El equipo Rocket retrocedió y vio a UT53 parando con sus anteojos negros y con un gesto muy serio.

-¿Otro más?-dijo Pietro-hoy si que llueven los tontos.

-Amy, es el tipo que me ayudó en Lillenty-dijo Giovanni pero Amy le hizo un gesto de no creerle-algo me dice que lo que vas a decir es vergonzoso.

-Es muy guapo y misterioso-dijo Amy con una sonrisa falsa.

-Lo sabía, sabía que no me ibas a creer-dijo Giovanni.

-Que manera de meterte en problemas-dijo UT53 a Giovanni-por suerte mi misión es defenderte., así que lo haré.

-Ja, ¿tú vas a vencernos? Debe ser una broma-dijo Pietro.

-Ve Alakazam y acaba con esto-dijo Raiden.

-Entonces llamo a ESPEON-dijo Ut53 lanzando una pokebola blanca.

-Un pequeño Espeon contra un gigante Alakazam-dijo Raiden.

-¿Qué tal ahora si le agregamos un Cloister?-dijo Pietro lanzando una pokebola de la cual aparece un Pokemón encerrado en una concha.

-Como lo supuse-dijo UT53 sonriendo-humanos tramposos y malvados, pero Espeon vencerá a esos pokemones.

-No me hagas reír-dijo Raiden-¿crees que vas a vencernos?

-Eso oí, Raiden-dijo Pietro--¿Por qué no te vas, te perdonamos tu vida.

-No-dijo UT53-esta es mi misión y ustedes la interrumpen. Nada Personal.

-Ya me cansé de ti, hombre misterioso, Alakazam psíquico ahora-dijo Raiden.

-Cloister, Caños de picos-dijo Pietro.

Espeon esquivó fácilmente los ataques de sus oponentes. Pietro y Raiden estaban asombrados y confundidos. Ut53 con los brazos cruzados sonreía ante esta situación.

-Eso es imposible-dijo Raiden-nadie antes había anulado el ataque psíquico de mi Alakazam.

-Y menos con esa velocidad-dijo Pietro.

-Mi Espeon es más poderoso de lo que aparenta-dijo Ut53-y debo decir que es casi invencible.

-Bueno, en ese caso, no puedes hacernos nada-dijo Raiden-ya que si lo haces, lastimaremos a tus amigos.

-No son mis amigos, pero debo protegerlos y lo haré-dijo UT53.

-No existe un ataque tan potente que acabe con esta máquina-dijo Pietro.

-En el mundo de los humanos, lo desconozco, pero de donde vengo si-dijo UT53-Espeon "Sol Ardiente"

-¿Sol ardiente?-pregunto Giovanni sacando su pokedex.

-"Ataque desconocido"-dijo pokedex.

-Ese ataque no lo había oído antes-dijo Vincent.

Espeon comenzó a brillar y una especie de capa lo rodeo, luego embistió directamente a la máquina que explotó liberando a los jóvenes.

-Esto no lo olvidaremos-dijo Pietro regresando a Cloister a su pokebola.

-Pero por ahora nos iremos-dijo Raiden regresando a Alakazam a su pokebola y un helicóptero apareció llevándose a estos tipos.

-Gracias-dijo Giovanni acercándose a UT53.

-No me malinterpretes, niño-dijo UT53-fue mi misión, ahora debo volver al cuartel. No te metas en más líos.

-Agente espere-dijo Giovanni- Algo oculta la llave ¿verdad?

-No sé lo que te hayan contado-dijo UT53-pero debe volver a las manos de los sabios.

-¿Se refiere a tres sabios que hablan de un Él?-preguntó Giovanni y el agente UT53 asintió-yo los he visto en sueños, pero no sé la razón.

-Es el poder de la llave-dijo UT53-Aunque debo advertirte de…no puedo decírtelo aún, pero sé más cuidadoso. Debo irme…Volveré por la llave algún día.

Más tarde Giovanni explicó a los demás sobre UT53 y sobre sus sueños. Amy estaba enfadada porque Giovanni no le había contado sobre sus sueños. Una ola trajo al Corsola oscuro muy agradecido, luego saltó a los brazos de Vincent.

-Ehh…hola, ¿Cómo está?-preguntó Vincent temblando por el miedo a Corsola oscuro.

-Cor, corsola-dijo el Pokemón.

-¿Ah si?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Cor, Cor, Cor, Corsola, Cor-dijo Corsola oscuro (traducción: Quiero agradecerles a todos por salvarme)

-No te preocupes-dijo Giovanni y Corsola se acercaba a las olas de mar.

-Suerte y se más cuidadoso-dijo Vincent mientras el Corsola oscuro entraba al mar.

-Nos veremos-dijeron lo demás.

Un rato mas tarde estaban listos para continuar su viaje, pero al parecer por distintos caminos. Estaban frente a frente para despedirse.

Bueno, Gio, Amy y Vincent, fue un gusto haberlos visto-dijo David-aunque las cosas no salieron muy bien.

Igualmente-dijo Amy.

Y Gio, cuando nos volvamos a ver, te ganaré-dijo David.

Eso lo veremos-dijo Giovanni con una mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa.

Debemos ir….(revisando el mapa)… ciudad Petalburgo-dijo Franz- ¿quieren enviar algún mensaje?

Si, a mi tío Norman y a mi tía Caroline-dijo Giovanni.

Y díganles que estamos bien-dijo Amy.

Y gracias por todo-dijo Vincent.

Les daremos su recado-dijo Delfina-¿pero como los encontraremos?

Creeme, no será necesario, ya que van al gimnasio de ciudad Petalburgo-dijo Giovanni.

TU TÍO ES EL LÍDER-exclamó David asombrado-ahora sé por qué tienes dos medallas.

¿De que hablas, si perdí-dijo Giovanni.

En ese caso…PERDEDOR-dijo David y Giovanni se enojó-pero descuida, le ganaré.

Yo lo dudo-dijo Delfina y David la miró enojado-pero mejor nos vamos, así que suerte en su viaje.

Aufwiedersehen-dijo Franz.

Nos veremos pronto-dijo David.

Suerte-dijeron Amy, Giovanni y Vincent-cuídense mucho.

Amy, Giovanni y Vincent comenzaron su caminata para llegar a otra cueva submarina hacia el pueblo Dewford con Sandshrew como guía.

Fue un día diferente-pensó Amy en voz alta al llegar a la entrada de la cueva.

Si y a ese Corsola no lo podré olvidar nunca-dijo Vincent.

Ni lo que sucedió aquí-dijo Giovanni.

Aunque si lo pienso bien-dijo Amy-hay algo que no sucedió, me refiero al entrenamiento diario.

¡QUE!-gritaron Giovanni y Vincent.

Hey, me lo agradecerán-dijo Amy-en especial tú, Giovanni, que comes mucho, por lógica deberías estar gordo, pero gracias al entrenamiento no.

Eh No, es por la genética, la familia Hawkins siempre ha sido delgada-dijo Giovanni.

En ese caso por la batalla de gimnasio que vas a tener-dijo Amy-esta muy flacucho y debes entrenarte, no sólo se entrena pokemones.

Uff, que bueno, eso no me concierne a mí-dijo Vincent.

Igual vas a hacer el entrenamiento-dijo Amy.

3-2-1, ¡CORRE!-gritó Giovanni entrando a la cueva y Vincent le sigue.

Ay, pero que amigos tengo-se dijo Amy-oigan, espérenme, Gio, vincent, espérenme.

Y así fue como nuestros héroes entraron a la cueva submarina para entrar a otra nueva aventura, para Amy y Vincent.

Oye, y ¿yo que?-preguntó Giovanni enojado-necesito un nuevo narrador…

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

Y ¿Cómo está, dudas comentarios, quejas, decidme no mas,…………………..HaldamirElf


	14. Medalla de Fuerza

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 14**

Era una mañana clara, pero para nuestros héroes oscura, ya que aún se encontraban dentro de la cueva submarina. Giovanni y Vincent se veían agotados y Amy llena de energía. Giovanni daba todo de sí porque ese día podía ganar su tercera medalla.

Oh ¿Cuándo acaba esta cueva?-preguntó Vincent muy cansado.

Según el pokenav-dijo Amy-estamos en una cueva conocida como "cueva oscura"

Ya veo-dijo Giovanni-hey, ¿Por qué tienes tú mi pokenav?

Corre cinta, narrador-dijo Amy.

**Flash Back 1**

¿Giovanni?-dijo Amy-porque parece que nos dirigimos a Kanto en vez de Dewford.

¿Dijiste Dewford?-dijo Giovanni-pensé que dijiste Rustboro.

Ahhh, dame paciencia-dijo Amy enojada.

**Flash Back 2**

¿Giovanni?-dijo Amy-no vamos en círculos, ¿verdad?

¿No querías ir en círculos?-dijo Giovanni-pensé que querías entrenarte

Ahhh-dijo Amy enojada y con una mirada maliciosa-no tengo comentarios que decir.

**Flash Back 3**

¿Giovanni?-dijo Amy-¿Por qué el piso está cada vez más húmedo?

Es que intento buscar un nido de extraterrestres acuáticos-dijo Giovanni

Pero ¿Qué clase de entrenador eres?-dijo Amy enojada-no existen los extraterrestres acuáticos.

Que si y te lo voy a demostrar-dijo Giovanni caminado hacia una zona oscura y se escuchó un grito-SALVENME AHHH

Giovanni sólo es un Horsea-dijo Amy.

Tienes razón-dijo Giovanni-pero me parecía bastante aterrador.

Ogh, este va a ser un largo día-dijo Amy cansada.

**Fin de los Flash Back**

Con eso es suficiente, gracias narrador-dijo Amy

Oye, yo soy el único que interactúa con el narrador-dijo Giovanni enojado.

No más-dijo Amy.

Este es el primer paso-dijo Giovanni de forma triste y con lágrimas falsas- después me van a sacar de mi historia.

No exageres-dijo Amy-bueno…damos una vuelta aquí y luego… (se apaga la "laptop" de Vincent)…!Vincent, ¿Cómo quieres que continuemos si apagas tu "laptop"?

Perdón, es que se agotó la batería-dijo Vincent.

Genial, nos quedaremos aquí para siempre-dijo Amy.

Nada de eso-dijo Giovanni-Torchic ascuas ahora.

El ascuas de Torchic iluminó la cueva y Amy podía ver de nuevo.

Bien hecho, Gio, al fin usas la cabeza-dijo Amy-buen continuemos, subimos esta roca y… salimos de la cueva.

Amy, Vincent y Giovanni se cubrían los ojos con sus manos por el intenso sol que cubría el cielo.

Y voila-dijo Amy con acento francés.

¿Vuela?-preguntó Giovanni.

Es "listo" en francés-dijo Amy con una mirada maliciosa-como ya dije, este va a ser un día muy largo.

**Canción Principal **

Ooooooh

Quiero ser el mejor

Corriendo por nuevas aventuras

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

Mirando el cielo y ver que

Mis héroes conmigo están

Y aunque defectos yo tenga (O que deja mucho que desear)

Ooooooh

Buscando el misterio

Que se esconde detrás (Pokemón)

Ooooooh

Con mis amigos voy

Por tierra, por aire y por mar.

Hasta el secreto revelar

Ooooooh

Quiero ser el mejor (Pokemón)

Y aunque enemigos fuertes tenemos

O que otros sean sólo contratiempos

En busca del misterio…. (Vamos ya)

Junto a mis amigos

Invencible soy (Pokemón)

**Capitulo 14: Medalla de Fuerza**

El pueblo Dewford no es muy grande, pero es uno de los mejores pueblos de Hoen si quieres comprar y visitar algo nuevo. Encontramos a Giovanni, Amy y Vincent caminando por una arboleda.

Bien, llegamos-dijo Amy-ya saben quien es mejor que el guía anterior.

MIREN-dijo Vincent con una cara de admiración-es el sobre de "Furia helada", debo comprarlo.

No, NIREN-dijo Amy con la misma cara de Vincent-es el nuevo súper pokegear con mensaje de voz y ringtones polifónicos.

Miren-dijo Giovanni-un restaurante… (Amy y Vincent lo miran con malicia), es que tengo hambre.

Pero si acabamos de comer, bueno ya volvemos-dijo Amy y Vincent la acompaño. Luego regresaron con los artículos deseados.

Es "viento polar" y "sorpresa de Delibird"-dijo Vincent-a esta velocidad tendré un monte que será invencible.

Y a esta velocidad seré la mejor coordinadora con más estilo-dijo Amy con falsa modestia

Y yo seré alimento para buitres si no entramos a ese restaurante-dijo Giovanni.

Está bien, está bien, no exageres-dijeron Amy y Vincent.

¿No pueden parecerse un poco más?-preguntó Giovanni al ver que lo dijeron al mismo tiempo

NO ME PAREZCO A ÉL/ELLA-dijeron Amy y Vincent, luego se miraron incómodamente.

Si como digan-dijo Giovanni con una mirada desinteresada.

Más tarde en el restaurante que Giovanni había divisado.

Bienvenidos, ¿Qué se les ofrece?-preguntó un camarero.

Bueno-dijo Giovanni sentado con la cartilla del menú en las manos-será poco lo que voy a pedir, una ultra mega pizza con todas las verduras de la lista y por favor agrandada y ¿ustedes quieren algo?

No, gracias, con oír tu "desayuno" se me quito el hambre-dijo Amy y el camarero se fue.

Si eso es poco, no hay restaurante que lo aguante cuando quiera mucho-dijo Vincent

No me ayudan-dijo Giovanni.

Buen provecho-dijo el camarero con una pizza de un poco más de un metro con tantos ingredientes que parecía que una selva se puso sobre la pizza.

¿Tor, tor?-dijo Torchic (Traducción: ¿como no engorda?)

Una niñada 8 años se acercó al ver a Vincent, tenía unos ojos azules y cabello añil, traía puesto un vestido de color amarillo.

Disculpa, ¿eres Vincent Goldsmith?-preguntó la niña.

Ese soy yo-dijo Vincent

Bueno, quería desafiarte a un duelo-dijo la niña-mi nombre es Ana y soy la mejor duelista del pueblo Dewford, y oí que tú venciste al mejor de ciudad Petalburgo. Debes ser muy bueno para haberlo derrotado

Bueno, pues, si-dijo Vincent un poco avergonzado por los halagos-acepto tener un duelo contigo.

Entonces te espero afuera-dijo Ana.

Vaya que rápido haces amigos, ¿no es así Giovanni?-dijo Amy.

No me hablen estoy comiendo-dijo Giovanni.

Ay, pero que molesto eres-dijo Amy.

Je, je-rió falsamente Vincent-bueno, permiso, me retiro.

Vamos Giovanni, debemos apoyar a Vincent-dijo Amy.

No me hablen estoy comiendo-dijo Giovanni nuevamente y amy lo golpeó quedando KO, luego lo jaló hacia fuera.

Esto fue para que se te quite lo glotón.

Afuera había 4 niños todos vestidos como uniformes de artes marciales, con excepción de una de esos niños que era Ana, que se preparaba para un duelo.

Muy bien, Vincent Goldsmith, yo, Ana Fountierre, te venceré en un duelo-dijo Ana y apretó un botón ubicado en su hombro izquierdo y apareció el disco de duelo-Duelo.

Duelo-repitió Vincent apretando un botón ubicado en su hombro izquierdo y apareció un disco de duelo-¿Cuántos premios?

Tres, para que sea interesante-dijo Ana-y como soy una buena anfitriona te permitiré partir.

En ese caso-dijo Vincent sacando una carta de su monte-elijo a Slakoth como líder (aparece un Slakoth virtual con Att: 800 y Def: 500) y le colocaré una energía fuego. Luego coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termina mi turno.

Vaya, te vales de un pequeño Slakoth-dijo ana de forma burlona-ve Rhyhorn (Att: 1500 y Def: 1800) y le coloco una energía ataca a Slakoth.

Lo siento, pero activas "Tunel de Celebis"-dijo Vincent-que me permite saltar tu turno, así que tomaré una carta (sonriendo)… ¡si, una de las cartas que me dio el tío de Giovanni, Slakoth evoluciona a Vigoroth y le agrego una energía doble.

¿Y que? Es sólo un mandril-dijo Ana.

Un Madrid que tiene Att 1900 y Def: 1500-dijo Vincent-lo suficiente para eliminar a tu Rhyhorn. Ataca ahora, Vigoroth.

Vigoroth dio una cuchillada a Rhyhorn que derrotó al Rhyhorn virtual y Vincent tomó un premio.

Bien, el hecho de que hayas derrotado a Rhyhorn no significa que hayas ganado-dijo Ana tomando una carta de su monte-elijo a Torchic como líder (Att: 1000 Def: 500) y dejo a Aipom junto con Chikorita como defensa y le agrego una energía fuego a Torchic y pongo dos cartas boca abajo.

Sé que trama algo-se dijo Vincent tomando una carta-mi turno, elijo a Bagon (Att: 400 Def: 500), mi viejo amigo, en defensa. Además agrego una energía eléctrica a Bagon. Luego coloco una carta boca abajo.

¿Ya terminaste, porque me es muy aburrido esperarte-dijo Ana

Ataca ahora Vigoroth-dijo Vincent

Activo "Espejo de los milagros"-dijo Ana-cuenta la leyenda que este espejo se encuentra en la isla espejismo. Bien, pero la carta hace que el ataque del Pokemón atacante se anule y que ese Pokemón atacante sea derrotado.

¿Ah si, bueno pues yo activo "El llamado de Norman"-dijo Vincent-que anula las cartas que afecten a Slakoth, Vigoroth o Slaking.

En ese caso activo "Sneasel nocturno"-dijo Ana-que borra del mapa tu carta.

Rayos, Vincent iba muy bien-dijo Amy.

No hay problema, él vencerá-dijo Giovanni.

Así que tu Vigoroth fue derrotado-dijo ana y toma un premio-y finalmente tomaré un premio (sonríe)… y lo dejaré boca abajo.

Mi turno-dijo Vincent tomando una carta-dejo a Bagon como líder y le coloco una energía fuego. Luego coloco dos cartas boca abajo.

Debo admitir que fue divertido-dijo ana-pero es hora de acabar con este duelo, Torchic evoluciona a Combusken (Att: 1900 Def: 1500) y le agrego una energía fuego. Ataca a Bagon.

Lo siento, pero activo…-dijo Vincent revelando las dos cartas boca abajo, aparentemente son sus nuevas cartas- "Viento polar" que congela el ataque de tu Pokemón y "Sorpresa de Delibird" que me permite lanzar una moneda, si acierto tu Pokemón es debilitado y puedo robar una carta, si fallo robas una carta y tienes dos turnos seguidos.

Pues, ¿Qué esperas, lanza tu moneda, ya-dijo Ana.

La moneda virtual fue lanzada hacia el cielo, luego comenzó a descender lentamente dejando a los espectadores atónitos.

SIII-gritó Vincent-adiosito Combusken (Combusken entra debilitado a una pokebola virtual) y tomo una carta y también mi premio. Pero, también es mi turno, así que tomo otra carta más y evoluciono a Bagon a Shellgon (Att: 1600 Def: 1750) y le agrego una energía fuego. Ataca a Aipom(Att: 1000 Def 700).

Activo "Impulso normal"-dijo Ana-incrementa el ataque de un Pokemón tipo normal en 700.

Bueno yo activo "Furia dragón"-dijo Vincent apareciendo una carta en el campo que rodeaba a Shellgon-incrementa el ataque de un Pokemón tipo dragón en 1000 por el turno en que esta carta es activada (Aipom es derrotado) se acaba el duelo.

Vaya, perdí-dijo Ana-debo admitir que eres muy fuerte. Creo que debo mejorar.

Bueno tú también eres muy fuerte-dijo Vincent.

Ana debemos irnos-dijo uno de sus acompañantes-el maestro Brawly se molestará si llegamos tarde.

Bien-dijo Ana-debo irme, gracias por el duelo.

Ana, ¿podrías decirnos donde está el centro Pokemón?-preguntó Amy.

Por supuesto-dijo Ana-se encuentra pasando esos edificios.

Gracias-dijo Amy.

¿Tor, tor, tor?-preguntó torchic (Traducción: ¿Por qué no uso el pokenav?)

Lo más probable es que quería llamar la atención-dijo Giovanni.

A torchic no le entendí, pero estoy más que segura que lo que dijiste fue hacia mí-dijo Amy enojada.

Vincent corre-dijo Giovanni y comenzaron a corre de la furia de Amy.

Gracias por todo-dijo Vincent.

En el centro Pokemón ya habían sido revitalizados los pokemones de nuestros héroes cuando la enfermera Joy daba una noticia a Giovanni.

Disculpa, ¿eres tú el hijo del profesor Daniel Hawkins?-preguntó la enfermera Joy.

Si, el mismo-dijo Giovanni.

Bien, te está llamando en la cabina 3-dijo la enfermera Joy.

Gracias-dijo Giovanni y se dirigió a la cabina 3 pero no se fijó que amy también había oído,

(Se enciende la pantalla)… ¿hola?-se escuchó y aparece hombre de cabellos rubios, ojos celestes con anteojos cubriéndolos, tenía un traje de investigador y su peinado era muy parecido al del profesor Oak, era sin duda el profesor Daniel Hawkins-Gio, ¿Cómo estás? Me contaron de que tienes dos medallas y que perdiste contra Norman.

Si, vaya veo que las noticias viajan rápidamente-dijo Giovanni-ahora estoy a punto de ganar mi tercera medalla.

Así se habla-dijo el profesor Daniel-ya espero verte con ansias. Tu madre está feliz de que hayas visto a Norman y yo de que estés creciendo por tu viaje.

¿Profesor Daniel Hawkins?... ¡Si!-dijo Amy empujando a Giovanni el cual cayó directamente al suelo-profesor, usted es mi ídolo, he leído todos sus libros y he puesto en práctica sus conocimientos.

Vaya, eso es fabuloso-dijo el profesor Daniel-estoy investigando sobre la arqueología Pokemón, por eso necesito que la llave llegue pronto.

Descuida aquí la tengo-dijo Giovanni mostrando la llave que colgaba en su cuello.

Profesor Daniel Hawkins necesitamos que venga-se escuchó en la oficina del padre de Giovanni.

Bueno, debo irme-dijo el profesor-gana esa medalla y suerte en su viaje. (Apagándose la pantalla)

Hable con el profesor Daniel Hawkins, debe ser mi día de suerte-dijo Amy con lágrimas falsas.

Chicos-dijo Vicent con Ralts sobre su cabeza-averigüé que el líder de este pueblo tiene pokemones tipo lucha.

¿Y eso es malo?-preguntó Giovanni.

¿Tor, tor,tor?-dijo Torchic molesto (Traducción: ¿Qué parte de lucha no entiendes?)

Es muy bueno-dijo Amy-tienes ventaja con Torchic y Smoochy.

¿Ah si?-preguntó Giovanni.

Torchic es volador y Smoochy es psíquico-dijo Vincent-acabarás con el líder.

Bueno, pues Torchic es un mal Pokemón volador, no vuela-dijo Giovanni y torchic le lanzó ascuas en su cara-bueno, bueno, vamos al gimnasio.

El gimnasio del pueblo Dewford es un gimnasio del tipo lucha, el cual también su líder es el jefe de una escuela de entrenamiento.

Si, si, si, muy informativo narrador-dijo Giovanni-pero ¿Qué tal si hablas de mi batalla?

Este es el gimnasio-dijo Amy con el pokenav en las manos.

Bien-dijo Giovanni entrando-¿hola, ¿hay alguien?

Bienvenidos al gimnasio Dewford-dijo el líder con pelo violeta clarisimo, una camiseta naranja y unos pantalones cortos azul marino-¿Quién osa a entrar en este gimnasio?

Nosotros, pero yo, Giovanni Hawkins de pueblo Paleta, he venido a desafiarte-dijo Giovanni.

Bien, seas bienvenido-dijo el líder-mi nombre es Brawly, y te advierto que no hay vuelta atrás.

Lo sé-dijo Giovanni-pero acepto tus términos.

Un tanto más tarde Amy y Vincent estaban sentados en la banca como siempre. Brawly y Giovanni estaban en el campo de batalla y entra Ana al campo de batalla.

¿Me llamó, maestro?-preguntó Ana y vio a Giovanni-¡TÚ ERES EL AMIGO DE VINCENT!

Eh, veo que se conocen, bueno Ana, quiero que seas nuestra réferi-dijo Brawly.

Acepto-dijo Ana-será un encuentro de dos pokemones cada uno, Brawly empieza.

Ve Makuhita-dijo Brawly.

¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Giovanni sacando su pokedex.

Makuhita es una entidad moderado grande-dijo el pokedex-Tiene un cuerpo amarillo con guante de boxeo como manos, dos marcas rojas en forma de anillo en sus mejillas, una cabeza con una atadura, y una expresión facial peculiar usada constantemente. Su forma desarrollada Hariyama.

Interesante-dijo Giovanni-pero ve, Torchic.

Makuhita contra torchic-dijo Ana-empiecen.

Makuhita doble equipo-dijo Brawly y Makuhita comenzó a multiplicarse.

Torchic ascuas-dijo Giovanni-y gira sobre ti mismo.

Torchic giro en círculos usando ascuas lo que creo un escudo de fuego que golpeó al Makuhita original.

Bien Torchic salta sobre el escudo y luego golpea a Makuhita con picotazos-dijo Giovanni.

Tor-asintió Torchic.

El escudo de fuego y el impulso de Torchic crearon un cometa de fuego que se aproximó a Makuhita y luego recibió los picotazos de Torchic.

Makuhita movimiento sísmico-dijo Brawly.

Ascuas ahora-dijo Giovanni.

Esto no está bien-dijo Vincent-si Giovanni permite que Torchic atacando de esta manera, perderá la batalla.

Esperemos que logre mantenerse-dijo Amy.

Makuhita intentó aplicar movimiento sísmico, pero Torchic era rápido para él. Torchic lanzó ascuas y Makuhita se veía muy lastimado.

Makuhita-dijo Brawly-termina con golpe vital.

Torchic esquívalo y usa picotazos-dijo Giovanni y el Makuhita daba golpes en vano ya que torchic los esquivaba fácilmente. Torchic atacó con picotazos cuando se hubo cansado Makuhita, pero Makuhita lo lanzó de vuelta. Pero después quedo inconciente.

SIII-gritó Giovanni-ganamos, si, esto es muy fácil.

En eso te equivocas-dijo Brawly-este te costará. Ve Hariyama.

Que cosota-dijo Giovanni-es un luchador de sumo contra Torchic-dijo Giovanni-debo pensarlo…

Tor, tor, torchic-dijo Torchic (Traducción: lo venceré si me ayudas)

Que cosas tan profundas dices, bien, si tú tienes fe en mí-dijo Giovanni- ve Torchic.

Hariyama, patada de salto alto-dijo Brawly.

Ay, ¿Qué es eso, ¿se come?-dijo Giovanni desconcertado-Torchic esquívalo.

Hariyama falló su ataque y pareció que le causó un gran daño.

Vaya, nunca creí que esa cosota saltara-dijo Giovanni.

Hariyama terremoto-dijo Brawly.

Torchic picotazo-dijo Giovanni.

Torchic falló su ataque porque el terremoto de Hariyama lo debilitó. Giovanni levantó a torchic y se lo entregó a Amy.

Estarás bien-dijo Giovanni sonriendo y torchic le devolvió la sonrisa-te mereces un descanso. Bien, Brawly, a este Pokemón no podrás vencerlo. Ve Smoochy (lanzando una pokebola y aparece el Pokemón de hielo brillante)

Debe ser un broma-dijo Ana y Brawly la miró enojado-está bien, Hariyama contra Smoochum, empiecen.

Smoochy ataca con polvo de hielo-dijo Giovanni.

Hariyama terremoto de nuevo-dijo Brawly y Hariyama esquivó el polvo de hielo.

Smoochy confusión-dijo Giovanni y Smoochy levantó a Hariyama e impidió que lo atacaran con terremoto.

Hariyama golpe vital-dijo Brawly.

Smoochy, dale un besote-dijo Giovanni cruzando los brazos y Smoochy usó beso dulce.

El beso dulce confundió a Hariyama y se golpeó cayendo inconciente y Smoochy saltando por su victoria.

Bien hecho-dijo Giovanni abrazando a Smoochy-eres la mejor.

Eso fue un buen trabajo en equipo-dijo Amy.

Lástima que no haya salido muy bien con Torchic-dijo Vincent.

No nos ayudas/Tor, tor, tor-dijeron torchic y Giovanni molestos.

Giovanni, esa fue una gran batalla-dijo Brawly-te mereces esto, la medalla nudillos.

Brawly le entregó a Giovanni una medalla que aparecían dos puños juntos. Giovanni la tomó con mucha alegría.

Sii-dijo Giovanni-tengo una medalla nudillos.

Tor, tor, tor-dijo Torchic muy feliz.

Más tarde a la salida del gimnasio el atardecer se ocultaba y Giovanni junto con amy y Vincent debían volver al centro Pokemón.

Giovanni, no te perdonaré si pierdes en otros gimnasios-dijo Brawly.

Por eso he de volver a Petalburgo-dijo Giovanni.

Pero acabamos de salir de esa cueva asquerosa y ¿ya quieres volver?-dijo Amy.

¿Qué propones?-preguntó Giovanni.

Tomar un día libre-dijo Amy-estoy cansada y sé que ustedes también. Veremos mañana que haremos, ¿quien sabe, tal vez ocurra algo.

Opino lo mismo-dijo Vincent-tal vez atrapes un Pokemón, Giovanni.

Bien, bien, me convencieron-dijo Giovanni-en ese caso nos despedimos, cuidense.

Gracias por todo-dijo Vincent.

Espera, Vincent, ten esta carta-dijo Ana-no cualquiera me permite un duelo y me divierto.

Pero, es, es…"Dark Salamence"-dijo Vincent asombrado-¿estás segura de que me la quieres regalar?

Bueno, uno es porque no tengo un Bagon, ni un Shellgon-dijo Ana-y segundo, es porque me pareces muy lindo.

Eh…gracias-dijo Vincent sonrojado.

Adios-dijo Amy-vamos Vincent, se hace tarde.

Nos volveremos a ver, lindo Vinnie-dijo Ana-te apoyaré desde aquí.

Creo que ya tienes una admiradora-dijo Giovanni.

Si, así parece-dijo Vincent.

Así sucederá siempre, descuida-dijo Amy.

Que día-dijo Giovanni-bueno mi tercera medalla está en mis manos y pronto en mi estuche juntos a las otras dos. Vincent tiene una carta nueva y Amy un pokegear nuevo.

Si y mañana es un día libre-dijo Amy.

Bueno fue un día muy agradable, pero agotador-dijo Vincent bostezando.

Mejor caminamos más rápido-dijo Amy-si no, llegaremos dormidos al centro Pokemón.

Pues no seré un zombi-dijo Giovanni-el último en llegar tendrá que dormir en la peor cama y no seré yo.

Eso lo veremos-dijeron Amy y Vincent mientras corrían.

Las estrellas cubrían el firmamento y la luna media se veía en lo alto del cielo. Giovanni corría viendo estoe imaginaba cada estrella como una medalla del cielo.

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

Gracias a todos por los reviews, en especial a mis amigas Sandra y Vania, gracias….


	15. Dia de Pesca

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 15**

Era la mañana de mi gran investigación, sabía que era el único que podía resolver el caso. Amy mostraba estupefacción y Vincent total asombro cuando dije que yo sería quien resolvería el misterio, yo sabía donde estaba y quien había secuestrado al pescador Philip. Todos creían que iba a decir una tontería como de costumbre, pero no…pero mejor parto con como llegue a esta situación. Todo partió cuando en la mañana me desperté en el centro Pokemón con total tranquilidad….

AHH esto está mal-dije muy asustado-debo ir a verlo, si me lo pierdo seré todo un perdedor.

Y ¿no lo eres?-preguntó mi amiga, Amy-y ¿quieres dejar de leer esa novela de Sherlock Holmes, me pones nerviosa.

Muy graciosa, no, es muy interesante para dejar de leerlo-le respondí-pero debemos ir al lago de la pesca, en este manual para el entrenador que me dio mi madre dice que es perfecto para tomar fotografías. Y además tiene varios objetos interesantes para interesados en la pesca y yo quiero aprender a pescar.

Me parece una interesante idea-me dijo mi amigo, Vincent-pero ¿estás seguro de que hay que ir tan temprano?

Sólo hay un bote para llegar a la costa donde se encuentra el maestro de la pesca, el maravilloso pescador Philip y además atiende una vez por día -dije-pero si no nos damos prisa no alcanzaremos a ver su demostración, este libro dice que es a las 09:00 hrs.

¿No podía despertarse más temprano?-preguntó Amy sarcásticamente.

Eso no importa ahora-dije-debemos prepararnos.

Sabía que como líder del equipo debía dar lo mejor de mí, para que nuestra estadía en el pueblo Dewford fuera agradable, como siempre había pensado en todo el día anterior, había hecho todo como un buen líder.

¿Alguien vio mi mochila?-pregunté-no he preparado nada.

Típico de ti-dijo Amy-descuida, yo lo arreglé ayer, porque sabía que algo así iba a suceder hoy.

Gracias-dije-¿Vincent estás listo?

Claro-dijo Vincent-pero apresúrense sino no vamos a llegar a tiempo.

Está bien-dijimos Amy y yo.

Torchic me miraba constantemente como si supiera que algo malo iba a suceder, pero no le di importancia en ese momento, tomé mi mochila y salí junto con Amy y Vincent.

Corra-dije-el bote se va.

Descuida-dijo Amy-son solo las 7:45

A quien madruga Dios le ayuda-dije-y mejor que nos ayude, sino me perderé el acto del pescador Philip. Como dijo Sherlock Holmes, elemental mi querida Amy.

DEJA DE HABLAR DE SHERLOCK HOLMES-gritó Amy-Y deja de leer esos libros.

Nunca-dije-los libros de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle son muy agradables para dejarlos. Sé que algún día me servirán.

Como digas-dijo Amy cansada mientras corría.

Ya se lograba ver el bote de nuestra misión, el clima me decía algo malo va a suceder, pero mi estómago me decía tengo hambre así que no le presté mucha atención. Pensaba en mi narrador, que tal vez la estaba pasando muy bien, pensaba en mi madre y en mi hermana, pensaba en un emparedado que me comí en el almuerzo. Era un día agradable que ocultaba una absurda mentira.

**Canción Principal **

Ooooooh

Quiero ser el mejor

Corriendo por nuevas aventuras

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

Mirando el cielo y ver que

Mis héroes conmigo están

Y aunque defectos yo tenga (O que deja mucho que desear)

Ooooooh

Buscando el misterio

Que se esconde detrás (Pokemón)

Ooooooh

Con mis amigos voy

Por tierra, por aire y por mar.

Hasta el secreto revelar

Ooooooh

Quiero ser el mejor (Pokemón)

Y aunque enemigos fuertes tenemos

O que otros sean sólo contratiempos

En busca del misterio…. (Vamos ya)

Junto a mis amigos

Invencible soy (Pokemón)

**Capitulo 15: Día de Pesca**

Estábamos a tiempo para subir al bote y estaba muy feliz por eso. Amy me miraba como si yo fuera el culpable todo el tiempo y Vincent veía esto como una nueva aventura.

Genial-dijo Amy-sólo tuvimos que esperar 1:20 para que llegara el bote. "Sí, síganme, vamos a llegar tarde" si, como no.

Bueno es mejor que sobre a que nos falte tiempo-dije.

Como digas-dijo Amy con una mirada maliciosa.

Oiga, cálmense, debemos relajarnos-dijo Vincent-es lo mejor, como un día libre.

Si, como un día libre-dijo Amy-claro que en un día libre duermo por lo menos hasta las 10:00 hrs, pero gracias al entrenador-líder tuvimos que despertarnos a las 7:00.

Bueno me lo agradecerán cuando termine el día-dije.

Eso lo veremos-dijo Amy.

Hola, ¿son ustedes los que vienen a ver al pescador Philip?-preguntó un pescador.

Somos nosotros-respondí-disculpe ¿estará muy ocupado?

Para su suerte, esta es la época en que llegan pocos visitantes-dijo el pescador-así que podrán verlo con toda tranquilidad.

Escucharon, eso es fabuloso-dije.

Lo que digas-dijo Amy.

Ralts sal-dijo Vincent sacando a su Pokemón para que disfrutara del viaje en el bote.

Para mi mala suerte Torchic estaba espantado con la idea de cruzar por el agua, así que estuvo escondiéndose en mi chaqueta por mucho tiempo. Más tarde Amy parecía alegrarse por la visita, yo sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar.

Y ¿aún crees que es un viaje tonto?-pregunté.

Bueno aún tengo mis dudas-me dijo-pero debo admitir que es agradable viajar en este bote.

Me alegro-dijo el pescador-les agradará conocer a mi amigo, Philip, es todo un pescador, si aprenden de él, créanme de que en cualquier parte del mundo dirán estos aprendieron del gran Philip.

¿Es muy difícil pescar?-preguntó Vincent.

¿Nunca habías pescado, Vincent?-preguntó Amy.

Eh, no, es que mi padre siempre tenía que viajar algún lado-dijo Vincent-así que nunca salíamos juntos.

Bueno yo tampoco-dije-mi padre ha estado en Mossdeep desde hace 5 años, así que la única vez que pesqué fue con mi tío Norman, May y Max en Johto.

Vaya-dijo Amy-bueno es muy fácil.

En eso tienes razón, jovencita-dijo el pescador-pero que tonto, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Marcos.

El mío es Vincent-dijo mi amigo.

Yo soy Amy-dijo mi amiga.

Y yo nada más ni nada menos que Giovanni-dije.

Que no es la gran cosa-dijo Amy en tono burlesco.

Muy graciosa-dije- disculpe señor Marco, ¿Cuánto falta?

Falta poco, créeme-dijo Marco.

Cruzamos el largo lago que nadaban Magicarps, Remoraith y algunos Corsolas, como siempre era el que sabía todo.

Vincent, ¿Qué es eso?-pregunté.

Eso es un Magicarp, ese es un Remoraith y esos son Corsolas-dijo Vincent

Vaya, el entrenador que lo sabe todo-dijo Amy.

Bueno ahora sé como se llaman-dije.

Como digas-dijo Amy con una mirada desinteresada.

La orilla ya se apreciaba y mi rostro mostraba cierta felicidad y Amy parecía estar más feliz. Pero el rostro de Marcos no parecía muy feliz, sino al contrario asustado y con preocupación.

¿Qué pasó?-dijo Marcos.

¿A que se refiere?-pregunté.

Gio, ve, las ventanas están destruidas, y la puerta está destrozada-dijo Amy.

PHILIP-gritó Marcos- RESPONDE

En ese instante una gran explosión acompañó a la preocupación y gritos de Marcos. Y nosotros nos cubrimos la cara con nuestros brazos. Algo me decía que era hora de sacar al Sherlock Holmes que llevo dentro. Salté a la orilla acompañado por Marcos, Amy enojada por mi determinación y Vincent con Ralts en la cabeza un tanto asustado, pero decidido a ayudarme cuando se lo pidiese.

¡PHILIP!-gritó de nuevo Marcos.

Descuide, lo encontraremos-dije.

En ese momento llegaron cuatro personas más que se acercaron todos con cara de inocentes pero yo sabía que uno era el secuestrador.

Hey-dijo Amy-espera, eso no es cierto, eso lo dijo la oficial Jenny.

Detalles, detalles, el punto es que yo sé quien es el secuestrador-dije-bueno continuemos con la historia.

¿Qué sucede aquí?-preguntó una mujer de cabellos negros y con una camiseta verde.

¿No es obvio, Emily?-dijo otro hombre con cabellos castaños oscuros y camiseta roja- hubo una explosión.

Si, eso lo noté, Fred-dijo Emily.

Pero ¿Cómo sucedió?-preguntó una mujer de cabellos rojos y con aspecto triste.

Debió alguien colocar en la casa alguna bomba, Rebet-dijo un hombre de cabello verde y aspecto viejo.

Pero al parecer no pasó nada, ¿verdad Davis?-preguntó Rebet que era la mujer de cabellos rojos.

No lo sé, Rebet-dijo Davis, que era el hombre de cabello verde.

Si, si sucedió-dije-aquí hubo una explosión en la casa del pescador Philip.

Gran cosa-dijo Rebet sarcásticamente-para eso vinimos, mejor nos vamos.

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Davis-así que nos vemos.

Alto-dijo Amy-nadie se va hasta que sepamos quien puso la bomba en la casa.

No tenemos por qué quedarnos-dijo Rebet-no hicimos nada, así que adiós.

No-dije-el criminal está aquí, así que nadie se mueve.

¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Davis-podría estar corriendo ahora.

Tiene razón-dijo Vincent.

En eso se equivocan-dije vistiéndome como Sherlock Holmes y con una pipa de agua en la boca-el criminal tendría que observar su plan para saber que está saliendo según lo planeado.

Eso no lo entendí-dijo Amy.

No, tiene razón-dijo Vincent-el que puso la bomba tuvo que asegurarse que la bomba estallara en el lugar y la hora exacta, sino su plan se frustraría y sospecharían de él rápidamente, ¿no es así, Gio?

Elemental, mi querido Vincent-dije-si el criminal no observara su plan la bomba sería desactivada rápidamente y se frustraría su plan. Pero hay otra razón de por qué el criminal está aquí, es porque no pudo entrar al bosque, ya que este bosque es virgen, es decir nadie lo ha explorado antes y perderse es fácil, así que el criminal puso la bomba para que cuando nosotros lo viéramos escapara en un bote, pero lamentablemente no contó de que hubiera muchas personas. Así que la única forma de salir ahora es que nosotros pensemos que entró al bosque, pero sabemos que ese es su plan.

Interesante-dijo Rebet-pero sólo has dado teorías y no un sospechoso.

Odiaba aceptarlo pero Rebet tenía razón, sólo tenía teorías, pero no pruebas que validaran mis hipótesis. Más tarde Amy convenció a todos de que se quedaran hasta que la oficial Jenny llegara, bueno si quieren saber como lo hizo, ehh, los amarró a todos.

Déjennos libres-dijo Emily-voy a denunciarlos.

Si no te callas, te voy a tapar la boca-dijo Amy.

¿Es necesario todo esto, Amy?-pregunté.

¿Tú también quieres ser amarado?-me preguntó Amy y yo sólo sudaba.

Bien-dijo la oficial Jenny entrando a la casa destruida-¿pero que rayos sucede aquí?

Bueno, ellos no quisieron cooperar-dijo Amy-no me quedo otra que amarrarlos a todos.

Suéltalos ahora-dijo la oficial Jenny.

Bien-dijo Amy vencida por la justicia.

La oficial Jenny entrevistó uno por uno, y yo escuchaba atento como el Sherlock Hawkins que soy, todos parecían tener una coartada perfecta que encajaba, tenía que admitir que encontrar al responsable sería difícil, pero después de muchos pensamientos tenía a mi criminal.

¿Quieres dejar de contar que tienes al sospechoso?-dijo Amy enojada-ya lo sabemos, sólo sigue contando la historia.

Todos son críticos-dije-bien así continua la historia.

Creo que eso es todo-dijo la oficial Jenny-y aún no tengo a un sospechoso principal, pero corroboremos lo dicho. Tú, Emily, estabas regando las plantas junto con tu Bellossom, mientras que Fred, tú estabas ayudándola. Ustedes, Rebet y Davis, estaban preparando una cena para un visitante muy importante, pero anide hay para que testifique, aunque dieron datos muy relevantes y precisos para ser un invento. Así que…

¿Así que?-pregunto Amy.

No está el criminal entre nosotros-dijo Vincent muy triste.

Esperen-dije-o tal vez sean dos, así que tenemos a la pareja número uno, o a la pareja número dos.

¡Quieres dejar de hablar como Sherlock Holmes!-dijo Amy-y también deja de decir incoherencias.

No, tiene razón-dijo la oficial Jenny-ese dato lo había ignorado.

En ese caso-dije-debemos saber quien es el culpable, pero ¿Cómo?

Pensé que lo sabías-dijo Amy sarcásticamente-tú lo sabes todo.

No me ayudas-dije-pero sí, sé como.

¿Cómo?-preguntaron mis oyentes.

Ya lo verán-dije-pero por ahora, necesito que la oficial Jenny recaude notas.

Espera, espera, espera-dijo Amy-sé que tú fuiste quien dio muchas teorías, pero aún no dices quien fue.

Espera un poco más-dije-continuemos con la historia….

Todos estaban en el salón de nuevo dando explicaciones y yo meditaba cada palabra que decían los sospechosos. Ya tenía sospechosos. Podía ser Amy, pero la descarté porque ella estuvo conmigo, así que Vincent también lo descarté.

ESPERA-gritó Amy-esto tengo que detenerlo, SOSPECHASTE DE MÍ, la persona más humilde y agradable del mundo.

Si, la persona más agradable no amarra a las personas-dijeron Rebet, Fred, Davis y Emily.

¿Pero yo también?-preguntó Vincent.

Si, si, un detective debe sospechar hasta de su propia sombra-dije-pero continuemos, sin más interrupciones por favor.

Bueno no puedo dar un hecho claro-dijo la oficial Jenny.

Pero yo sí-dije- y es hora de desenmascarar a los criminales.

¡QUE!-dijeron.

Esto es el colmo, va a decir que fue un extraterrestre-dijo Amy avergonzada y estupefacta.

Que no sea yo, o por favor que no sea yo-dijo Vincent.

Bien-dije-tomemos las notas de Emily y Fred, ellos estaban regando a las 9:00, pero lo normal es que se regue a las 12:00, así que ahí hay un error, pero ni aún así pudieron tener tiempo así que no pudieron ser ellos, ya que su casa, pese a estar cerca hubiera sido muy obvio su crimen. Después Marcos, pudo haber dejado la bomba antes de venir a dejarnos, pero no hubiera tenido tiempo para secuestrar al pescador y llevar al bote. Así que nos quedan ustedes, Rebet y Davis, que su supuesta mansión se encuentra a la montaña, pero hubo un error en su coartada, dijeron que lo oyeron y que bajaron de inmediato, pero si hubiera sido así habrían llegado después que nosotros, porque la mansión esta relativamente lejos, ¿Qué tienen que decir a su defensa?

Interesante, detective-dijo Rebet-pero hay un atajo por el bosque.

Lo sé-dije.

¿Lo sabe?-dijo Amy extrañada-es el fin del mundo.

Pero ese atajo lleva a atrás de la casa-dije-sin embargo ustedes nos encontraron en la costa, ¿acaso hay otro atajo?

Bien-dijo Rebet nerviosa-pues…no.

Admitan entonces-dije.

Si-dijo Davis-nosotros secuestramos al pescador.

Si, para el equipo Rocket-dijo Rebet.

¿El equipo Rocket?-preguntamos Amy, Vincent y yo.

Si-dijo Rebet quitándose su disfraz- Prepárense para todos sus problemas

Y más vale que ahora teman -dijo Davis quitándose su disfraz.

Para proteger el mundo ante devastación-dijo Rebeca.

Para unir a todos pueblos dentro de nuestra súper nación-dijo David.

Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-dijo Rebeca.

Y para engañar así de rápido al detective -dijo David.

Rebeca-dijo Rebeca subiendo al globo.

David, el actor-dijo David subiendo al globo.

El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz y más-dijo Rebeca.

Philip fue secuestrado que dolor, que dolor que pena-dijo David.

Robo, Robo, Así es-dijo Roboticate.

Como no lo deduje-dije- el equipo Rocket y su mono.

¡QUE NO SOY MONO!-gritó Roboticate

Deja eso para luego-dijo Amy-ahora hay que encontrar al pescador Philip.

¿Dónde está el pescador?-preguntó la oficial Jenny.

Aquí dentro-dijo David.

¿Tienes que decir todos nuestros planes?-preguntó enojada Rebeca.

Torchic ve-dije-ascuas ahora.

Beautifly ataca con viento plateado-dijo Amy.

Ralts confusión-dijo Vincent.

Remoraid-dijo Marcos-Rayo aurora.

¿Qué es eso?-pregunte sacando mi pokedex.

Remoraid-dijo el pokedex- tiene una relación algo simbiótica con Mantine. Remoraid se unirá al bajo vientre de Mantine con su aleta dorsal, comiendo los desechos del alimento que Mantine cae. Cuando no el barrido para el alimento, Remoraid pulsará abajo de su propia presa con exactitud exacta usando las corrientes rápidas del agua aerotransportada, a que Remoraid tira de su boca usando los músculos abdominales.

El ataque de rayo aurora congeló el globo y es ascuas de Torchic hizo que descendieran, luego el viento plateado rompió el globo y el ataque de confusión hizo golpear a Rebeca y David.

Esto no se queda así-dijo Rebeca-ve Grundbull

Y tu Trapinsh-dijo David y Trapinsh mordió a David-pero ¿es que tú siempre haces lo mismo?

Torchic-dije-ataca con ascuas y luego arañazo.

Beautifly absorber a Trapinsh-dijo Amy.

Torchic atacó a Grundbull con ascuas y quedo muy lastimado, mientras que Trapinsh quedo inconciente por lo efectivo de ataque. Rebeca y David se veían muy mal y asustados.

Ustedes quedan arrestados por secuestro y daño a terceros-dijo la oficial Jenny.

Recuerden que aún tenemos al pelado-dijo David-así que no puede hacernos nada.

¿Ah si? Bayleef ve y usa látigo cepa-dijo Amy-toma al señor Philip.

Malcriada niña-dijo Rebeca mientras Bayleef se llevaba al pescador-devuélvenos lo que robamos en justa ley. Ataca Grundbull con embestida al pelado.

Lo único que se merecen es años en la prisión por secuestrar a mi amigo-dijo Marcos- Remoraid rayo de hielo.

Remoraid hizo retroceder a Grundbull chocando con Rebeca, David y Roboticate. Me sentía victorioso.

Máquina, dime que hay un plan B-dijo David.

Huir-dijo Roboticate-activar propulsor.

Adiosito-dijeron David y Rebeca mientras se elevaban.

Eso si que no-dije-Torchic ascuas ahora.

El ascua de torchic creo una explosión en el cuerpo de Roboticate que los impulsó muy lejos. Aunque Amy me quería asesinar porque los había dejado escapar. Más tarde en la casa ya un poco más restaurada del pescador estábamos sentados y el pescador Philip se había despertado.

Bueno, gracias-dijo Philip.

¿Pero que fue lo que ocurrió?-preguntó Amy

Yo sé-dije.

Escuchemos si fue lo que ocurrió-dijo Philip.

Bueno cuando el pescador se disponía a salir para su navegación diaria-dije-fue atrapado por el equipo Rocket que uso cloroformo, porque encontré esos restos en el basurero, que durmió al pescador luego lo metieron al globo cuidadosamente. Todo eso ocurrió cerca de las 8:12, ya que el pescador a esa hora sale según este libro. Luego insertaron la bomba y la guardaron. Se escondieron detrás de la casa de Emily y Fred, luego ocurrió la explosión y su plan era escapar pero fueron vistos por Emily y Fred, así que tuvieron que seguir mintiendo.

Muy interesante-dijo Philip-aunque no sé si eso fue todo lo que ocurrió, pero con lo que respecta a mí, sí, así fue como ocurrió.

Muy bien, Gio, vuelve a la normalidad-dijo Amy-que seas el detective me pone nerviosa.

Pero es elemental, mi querida Amy-dije-todo se ve siempre y cuando lo quieras ver.

Bien-dijo Marcos-quiero agradecerles con esto.

Nos entrego una caña muy rara pero no vieja solo rara, que se podía comprimir en un pequeño bastón. Philip parecía inconforme.

Es la caña buena-dijo Marcos-les servirá mucho.

Bueno-dijo Philip-yo quiero darles algo muy especial. No sé si sabían, pero cada 500 años una isla aparece al este de Dewford, bueno este es el año en que aparece. Yo quiero regalarles estos pasajes para subir a un barco que los llevará a ese lugar.

¡A ISLA ESMERALDA!-gritó Amy-creo que es mi día de suerte.

Muchas gracias-dijo Vincent.

Vaya-dije-nunca pensé que existieran esos tipos de islas.

Si, hay muchas-dijo Philip-pero la isla Esmeralda es muy importante.

Bien, ¿Qué esperamos?-pregunté luego medite-pero esperen, vinimos por un día de pesca.

Creo que lo tendrán-dijo Philip y rió-pero tendrán que hacer algo antes.

Mis instintos de detective me dicen que no es bueno…para mí-dije.

Descuida, ¿Qué puede ser?-dijo Vincent.

5 minutos más tarde.

Que el pescador Philip sea peor que Amy-dijo Vincent corría.

Claro como no lo deduje-dije-es elemental corría.

Vaya este pescador me cae muy bien-dijo Amy mientras corría.

Dejen de hablar-dijo Philip-deben ser lo más silenciosos, sino los peces se les escaparan, así que otros 5 km más.

Bien-dije-es un día más, en mi vida y sin narrador, por hoy.

Fred y Emily tomaban el té junto con la oficial Jenny, mientras nosotros corríamos por unas horas, luego el pescador Philip nos enseñó a pescar, no es difícil, pero tampoco puedo decir que fue sencillo. Como todo problema hay que encontrar la solución, aunque haya miles.

DEJA DE HABLAR COMO SHERLOCK HOLMES-dijo Amy enojada.

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

Espero que les haya gustado, **REVIEWS** (no es un mensaje subliminal) por favor…………………..HaldamirElf


	16. Isla Esmeralda

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 16**

"Cuenta la leyenda que cuando las aves encerraron a un monstruo que causaría la destrucción del mundo, crearon una isla que simbolizaría la paz, armonía y tranquilidad, pero los humanos que llegaron ahí la convirtieron en un lugar de soberbia y maldad. Los titanes del fuego, tierra y hielo junto con el guardián de los mares maldijeron a los humanos con una gran oleada que acabaría con la isla. Un humano que era el líder del gimnasio dio su vida por la de los humanos que habitaban en esa isla. Los titanes y el guardián aceptaron y lo condenaron a vivir en esa isla que saldría cada 500 años de las profundidades del mar hasta que las aves lo decidieran, pero hasta hoy nadie sabe cual es su decisión…"

Interesante-dijo Giovanni con una cara de sueño enorme-pero ¿era necesario despertarme a las 6:00 hrs para contármelo?

Si-dijo Amy-ya que esa es la isla a la que vamos, ¿no es emocionante?

Eh…no-dijo Giovanni y cubrió su cara con la almohada.

Oh vamos-dijo Amy- no puedo creer que no te llame la atención.

Si-dijo Giovanni-pero no mientras tenga sueño.

Vamos, vamos-dijo Amy-este barco no a servir el desayuno para siempre.

No me importa-dijo Giovanni.

Pero ESO ES ANTI TÚ-dijo Amy asustada como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Es que tengo sueño y me siento mareado-dijo Giovanni con la cara verde-pensé que iba a ser un crucero 5 estrellas, pero veo que no.

Oye, deberías agradecer al pescador Philip-dijo Amy enojada-vamos a ver algo único en estos 500 años.

Si, una tonta isla que tiene la habilidad de hundirse-dijo Giovanni cubriéndose la cara con la almohada.

Además hay un gimnasio-dijo Amy.

¿Un gimnasio?-preguntó Giovanni-pensé que sólo habían fantasmas.

Pero aún así hay un gimnasio-dijo Amy-y su líder te estará esperando.

Bien-dijo Giovanni-pero antes…A dormir.

Oh por favor, levántate-dijo Amy-no puedes ser tan flojo.

¿Por qué no vas a molestar a Vincent?-preguntó Giovanni.

Porque él está en cubierta observando los pokemones de agua-dijo Amy

¿Pero por que no me despertó?-dijo Giovanni enojada y se levantó de su cama.

Bien, te esperamos arriba-dijo Amy-aunque tengo que decirte algo que dijo el capitán.

¿Qué es?-preguntó Giovanni.

No te va a gustar-dijo Amy

Oh vamos, no puede ser tan malo-dijo Giovanni.

Bien, veremos cual es tu reacción cuando lleguemos a la isla-dijo Amy saliendo del camarote de Giovanni.

¿Qué puede ser?-se preguntó Giovanni.

Toooorchic-bostezó Torchic.

Eso me recuerda que debemos dormir un poco más-dijo Giovanni-que importa si Amy y Vincent esperan un poco…zzzzzzzz.

Giovanni junto con Torchic se acostaron mientras miles de Pelippers volaban sobre el mar en un amanecer que traería muchas aventuras y amigos. Amy y Vincent en la proa del barco con el viento en sus caras una nueva esperanza y la revelación de una isla misteriosa.

**Canción Principal **

Ooooooh

Quiero ser el mejor

Corriendo por nuevas aventuras

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

Mirando el cielo y ver que

Mis héroes conmigo están

Y aunque defectos yo tenga (O que deja mucho que desear)

Ooooooh

Buscando el misterio

Que se esconde detrás (Pokemón)

Ooooooh

Con mis amigos voy

Por tierra, por aire y por mar.

Hasta el secreto revelar

Ooooooh

Quiero ser el mejor (Pokemón)

Y aunque enemigos fuertes tenemos

O que otros sean sólo contratiempos

En busca del misterio…. (Vamos ya)

Junto a mis amigos

Invencible soy (Pokemón)

**Capitulo 16: Isla Esmeralda**

Como había dicho Amy anteriormente la leyenda cuenta que el líder del gimnasio de la isla dio su vida por salvar a los habitantes de la isla, esto puede crear dudas sobre la tecnología de la isla, como retrazada a lo normal, pero eso es mentira. La isla Esmeralda es una de las más adelantadas en tecnología, pero con gran conservación en lo cultural, como las fiestas, vestimentas y comidas. Y obligan a sus visitantes a que se vistan y coman igual que sus habitantes.

Eso era lo que me querías decir, ¿verdad Amy?-preguntó Giovanni.

Si, debes usar esto-dijo Amy entregándole un traje típico de la Isla Esmeralda.

No pienso usar eso-dijo Giovanni-es horrendo y atenta contra lo…humano.

Me parece respetable que los habitantes de la Isla Esmeralda quieran mantener sus costumbres-dijo Amy.

Pues para mí no-dijo Giovanni.

Sólo cámbiate que ya casi llegamos-dijo Amy-no te dejaran entrar si no usas eso.

Sólo por mi medalla-dijo Giovanni agotado.

Más tarde estaban en el puerto de la Isla Esmeralda Giovanni y Vincent vestidos con un manto verde claro como pantalón, descubierto el pecho y los brazos. Amy vestida con una falda verde claro y una matan pequeña cubría su pecho. Giovanni estaba molesto por usar algo así.

Esto es el colmo-dijo Giovanni-no puedo creer que este usando algo así.

Descuida-dijo Amy-te ves bien.

¿Tu crees?-preguntó Giovanni.

Si, al igual que Vincent-dijo Amy.

Bueno, es agradable conocer una isla con sus costumbres-dijo Vincent.

¿Si?-dijo Giovanni- pues para mí no, esto es un abuso.

No creo-dijo Amy-mira es nuestro turno para pasar a la Isla Esmeralda, que emoción.

Si, si, como digas-dijo Giovanni con una mirada maliciosa.

Amy, Giovanni y Vincent entraron a una caseta donde decía "Aduana", ahí estaba un señor muy viejo que llamaba a cada persona para entrar a la isla Esmeralda.

Siguiente-dijo el anciano.

Hola-dijo Amy-queremos entrar a la isla Esmeralda.

Si, si, como todos los demás-dijo el anciano tecleando unos datos-Nombre.

Ehh...Amy Wattson-dijo la coordinadora-y soy coordinadora.

Siguiente-dijo el anciano.

Que maleducado-dijo Amy molesta.

Vincent Goldsmith-dijo el duelista-futuro investigador, pero por ahora soy duelista.

Siguiente-dijo el anciano.

Ehh, si, es muy maleducado-dijo Vincent.

El mismísimo Giovanni Hawkins-dijo el entrenador- y vine por una medalla.

Si, si, siguiente-dijo el anciano.

Que simpático-dijo Giovanni sarcásticamente con una mirada maliciosa.

No le hagas caso, Gio, ven vamos a ver lo que hay en esta isla-dijo Amy jalando a Giovanni del brazo.

Más tarde estaban en la isla con todo tipo de objetos que compraron en ese lugar, algunos dulces, pokecubos, cartas, pociones, pokebolas, equipos y comida, mucha comida. Se encontraban Giovanni, Vincent y Amy en un parque de la gran isla con pokemones distintos corriendo por el parque, algunos aipoms en los árboles, unos zigzagoons por la pradera, niños jugando con sus pokemones y Taillows volando por el cielo cubierto de alegría y paz.

¿No es linda esta isla?-preguntó Amy.

Si-dijo Giovanni recostado en el pasto mientras Torchic, Smoochy, Bayleef y Ralts jugaban con una pelota-pero algo me dice que no va a durar mucho.

¡QUE!-dijo Amy asustada-¿un sueño?

No-dijo Giovanni-sólo es una suposición, pero no creo.

Según mis datos dicen que todo está en orden-dijo Vincent tecleando en su "laptop".

Deja eso por hoy-dijo Amy-y disfruta este día.

No lo sé-dijo Vincent-pero creo que tienes razón (apagando su "laptop" y guardándola en su mochila) Ralts se ve más fuerte, no creí que llegara a pasar.

No sólo él-dijo Amy-ya casi no les temes a los pokemones, eso es una mejora para ti.

Si-dijo Vincent.

Bueno no sé ustedes, pero yo quiero mi cuarta medalla-dijo Giovanni.

No seas tan precipitado-dijo Amy-relájate.

Lo haré cuando tenga mi medalla-dijo Giovanni.

Está bien-dijo Amy-¿nos acompañas, Vincent?

Claro-dijo Vincent.

Mientras tanto en la torre de control había un intruso que quería activar la llamada. Cuando las aves vieron la valentía del líder, dejaron en sus manos una llamada, que invocaría al Pokemón de los aires, Rayquaza, pero sólo en caso de emergencia. Si algún día sonaba y no era por una emergencia, el Pokemón de los aires tenía la obligación de hacer polvo la isla.

Así que esta campana es la que llamará al Pokemón de los aires-dijo el intruso vestido con una H en el centro, era del equipo Hielo-al jefe le encantará ver como aniquilamos el proyecto del equipo Trueno con Rayquaza. Que empiece la batalla entonces.

Giovanni estaba con un helado en las manos al igual que Amy y Vincent, todos estaban buscando el gimnasio, pero no lo hallaban.

No sé-dijo Giovanni-este pokenav no sirve aquí y creo que me perdí. No puedo creer que una isla sea tan grande. Como puede flotar toda esta masa de tierra.

Esa es la leyenda-dijo Amy-vamos al festival, quiero ver todo el espectáculo que tienen preparado.

¿Cómo es que hacen todo eso tan rápido?-preguntó Giovanni.

El líder tiene que estar aquí 500 años y no lee para distraerse-dijo Amy irónicamente-prepara cada 500 años un festival increíble, bueno eso cuentan los libros de historia. Nadie ha vivido más de 500 años para contarnos como es el festival, pero algunos hicieron dibujos que lo describen como único en la vida.

Interesante-dijo Vincent.

Si, pero eso quiere decir que no voy a tener mi medalla-dijo Giovanni muy triste-porque va a estar todo el día preparando y revisando si ese festival funciona a la perfección.

Entonces vamos ahora-dijo Amy.

Como si fuera tan fácil-dijo Giovanni-estamos perdidos en esta isla.

Entonces pidamos ayuda-dijo Amy y apareció un robot flotante que parecía tener un mapa en el cuerpo-queremos ir al gimnasio de la isla Esmeralda.

Como ordene-dijo la máquina y levantó a Giovanni, Amy y Vincent enviándolos al gimnasio en un disco flotante transparente como una tabla de surf- buen viaje.

Ahora sí creo que voy a vomitar-dijo Giovanni mientras flotaba a gran velocidad hacia el gimnasio.

SIII-dijeron alegres Amy y Vincent-esto es muy divertido.

No se que le ven tan divertido a esto-dijo Giovanni con la cara verde.

TOOR-dijo Torchic como si estuviera surfeando.

¿Tú también, Torchic?-preguntó Giovanni.

Sólo relájate-dijo Amy-verás que divertido es.

Está bien-dijo Giovanni levantándose y veía como viajaba a gran velocidad y puso sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio-oye, es genial.

Te lo dijimos-dijeron Amy y Vincent.

Mira, Sparky, Giovanni y Amy están aquí-se escuchó detrás de ellos.

Esa voz es de… Ritchie-dijo Giovanni y miró hacia atrás viendo al chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules, que conoció en Moltery y con quien gano su primera medalla ahora vestido con un manto verde claro como pantalón, descubierto el pecho y los brazos junto con su Pikachu en su hombro derecho-¡RITCHIE!

Hola-dijo Amy-¿Cómo has estado ahh?

En ese momento los discos flotantes desaparecieron frente a un edificio que parecía un templo de gran tamaño y con una pokebola en la puerta y Giovanni, Amy, Vincent y Ritchie cayeron. Amy se sostenía la cabeza por el golpe.

Debo decir que fue fabuloso, pero no cuando se detiene-dijo Amy.

Si, es verdad-rió Ritchie y notó a Vincent-hola, mi nombre es Ritchie.

Mucho gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Vincent-dijo el duelista.

Lo conocimos en ciudad Petalburgo-dijo Giovanni.

Y desde entonces viajamos juntos-dijo Amy-y estás aquí por la medalla ¿verdad?

Si, pero más quería venir y ver por qué es tan famosa está isla-dijo Ritchie.

Deberías aprender de él, Giovanni-dijo Amy con una mirada maliciosa.

Si, como digas-dijo Giovanni mirándola desinteresadamente.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando abierto la oscuridad que se ocultaba dentro del edificio. Y apareció un robot de pequeño tamaño que parecía saludar y examinar a los visitantes.

Miren es un robot-dijo Giovanni-lo sabía los guardianes le quitaron su cuerpo y lo convirtieron en un robot. Ahora elimina a los visitantes para quedar con sus cuerpos, es el hombre metálico sin cuerpo.

Deja de hablar tantas tonterías-dijo Amy molesta-es sólo un robot.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó el pequeño Robot.

Ves-dijo Amy a Giovanni-mi nombre es Amy Wattson.

El mío es Ritche-dijo el entrenador.

Vincent Goldsmith-dijo el duelista.

Giovanni Hawkins de pueblo Paleta-dijo Giovanni.

Bien-dijo el robot y entró al gimnasio dejando a los visitantes.

No había que temer-dijo Amy-eres muy exagerado

ATAQUEN-se escuchó dentro y aparecieron miles de robots que estaban dispuestos a atacar a los visitantes.

Y ¿ahora que me dices, señorita perfección?-dijo Giovanni molesto mientras corría.

Está bien, está bien, me equivoque-dijo Amy-Bayleef sal ya, ahora lanza tus navajitas.

Sparky impactrueno-dijo Ritchie.

Ralts ataca con confusión-dijo Vincent.

Torchic échatelos con ascuas-dijo Giovanni

Los robots caían uno por uno ante los ataques de los visitantes hasta que quedó el que los saludo. Giovanni lo miraba con furia y el robot pequeño corrió hacia el gimnasio.

Vuelve-dijo Giovanni saltando hacia el robot.

La prueba ha sido pasada-se escuchó-Robit, puedes dejarlos pasar.

Está bien-dijo el robot-síganme.

Eso es muy extraño-dijo Amy

Se encendieron las luces cuando Giovanni y Ritchie entraron, se veía grandes pinturas, luchas de pokemones en el pasado, vestidos como caballeros en la edad media. En una gran pintura aparecía los ojos de tres aves con sus sombras y en el centro se veía un gran Pokemón como un dragón de color verde que parecía custodiar una isla en el medio del océano.

Es Rayquaza-dijo Ritchie-y esa es la isla Esmeralda.

Entonces la leyenda es cierta-dijo Amy-siempre lo supe.

Aún no me convenzo-dijo Giovanni-es sólo una pintura.

Pero que terco eres-dijo Amy-todo es verdad.

Por supuesto que es verdad-se escuchó en un gran salón del cual apareció un hombre como de unos 40 años que estaba vestido de forma elegante con un traje blanco y una corbata pequeña, de cabellos celestes y con una pokebola colgando del cuello-¿De qué otra forma esto no sería real?

Bueno, usted no parece muy viejo, por ejemplo y debería tener unos…1540 años-dijo Giovanni.

Estoy muerto, ¿Qué esperabas?-preguntó el líder de forma siniestra.

Ahh, un fantasma-dijo Giovanni asustado-debo tener un repelente contra fantasma aquí en mi mochila.

Vaya, crees en los fantasmas pero no en la leyenda de la isla-dijo el líder.

¿Entonces no es verdad que está muerto?-preguntó Vincent.

Claro que es falso-dijo el líder-pero al estar en la isla el tiempo transcurre muy lento.

Ya entiendo-dijo Amy-entonces es por eso que se ve muy joven.

Así es-dijo el líder-creo que no me he presentado, mi nombre es Alter.

El mío es Amy-dijo la coordinadora.

Mi nombre es Vincent-dijo el duelista.

Yo soy Ritchie-dijo el entrenador.

Que raro nombre-dijo Giovanni-el mío es Giovanni.

Si, bueno antes era normal-dijo Alter-pero ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Bueno vinimos a retarlos a una batalla-dijo Ritchie.

¿Ambos?-preguntó Alter y asintieron-bueno no hay problema, será un duelo doble.

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Ritchie-¿y tú, Giovanni?

Por supuesto-dijo Giovanni.

Espero que dure poco, tengo que ir a supervisar el festival-dijo Alter.

Más tarde estaban en el campo de batalla Ritchie y Giovanni a un lado, mientras que Alter al otro lado. Vincent y Amy miraban con asombro el gigante campo de batalla que además tenía algunas rocas y una cascada.

Bien-dijo Alter-será una batalla de dos contra dos.

Por mi está bien-dijo Ritchie-empecemos.

¿No hay arbitro?-preguntó Giovanni.

Tal vez uno de tus amigos quiera serlo-dijo Alter.

Acepto-dijo Amy-Vincent toma fotografías, esto va a ser muy genial

Yo elijo a Pupitar y a Charizard-dijo Alter.

Ouk, no creí que fuera tan fuerte-dijo Giovanni.

Descuida, lo venceremos-dijo Ritchie- yo elijo a Sparky.

Ve Sandshrew-dijo Giovanni.

Pupitar y Charizard contra Sparky y Sandshrew-dijo Amy-empiecen, siempre quise decir eso (Y todos caen al piso por el comentario).

Je, je, Sandshrew ataca con cuchillada-dijo Giovanni

Sparky impactrueno a Charizard-dijo Ritchie.

Interesante, pero Pupitar terremoto y tú Charizard lanzallamas-dijo Alter.

Sandshrew esquívalo-dijo Giovanni-y luego ataca con ataque de arena a Pupitar.

Sparky ataca-dijo Ritchie y el Pikachu lanzó un rayo eléctrico a Charizard que lo dejó paralizado, mientras que Sandshrew lanzaba arena a Pupitar.

Interesante-dijo Alter-pero lamentablemente debo mantener mi título de invicto.

No más-dijeron Ritchie y Giovanni.

Vencimos a Robert también fue invicto-dijo Ritchie-Sparky ataca con trueno a Charizard.

Sandshrew ataca con excavar a Pupilar-dijo Giovanni pero no le hizo gran daño.

Ja, ja, ja-rió Alter- No entienden que no me pueden ganar.

Eso no es cierto-dijo Giovanni viendo como Sandshrew era lanzado contra el suelo después del ataque-debe haber una forma… en el techo, no, en el suelo…ya sé. Sandshrew punto crítico.

Eso es muy tonto-dijo Alter-ni con ese ataque lograras hacerle daño a mi Pupitar, Charizard ataca con lanzallamas.

Sparky esquívalo si se mueve-dijo Ritchie y Charizard no pudo lanzar su lanzallamas- si, Sparky que bien que lo hayas paralizado.

Pi, pi, pikachu-dijo Sparky.

Sandshrew-dijo Giovanni-cuchillada….

No hay forma de que le haga daño, ríndete-dijo Alter.

AL SUELO-dijo Giovanni y Sandshrew arañó el suelo creando una pantalla de polvo.

¡QUE!-gritó Alter.

Ahora Ritchie, debemos atacar-dijo Giovanni-Sandshrew ataca con cuchillada.

Sparky, cola de hierro-dijo Ritchie.

Cuando se hubo borrado la pantalla de polvo se vio al Pupitar inconciente en el suelo. Alter lo regresó a su pokebola y vio a Charizard aún paralizado.

Charizard, basta de juegos-dijo Alter y el Charizard se levantó.

¿No que esa lagartija súper desarrollada estaba paralizada?-preguntó Giovanni

Si, pero mi Charizard puede soportarlo-dijo Alter-nosotros estuvimos mucho tiempo en lugares muy peligrosos, así que mi Charizard está acostumbrado a esos tipos de daños.

No importa-dijo Giovanni-yo tuve un Sandshrew cuando fui pequeño, en la guardería, así que tengo una gran experiencia en Sandshrew.

Además yo he estado mucho tiempo con Sparky-dijo Ritchie-sé que el logrará vencer a Charizard.

Bien, ustedes lo desearon-dijo Alter-Charizard acaba con ellos, Furia dragón.

En ese momento sonó una gran campanada, que parecía retumbar por doquier. Alter parecía ponerse blanco de miedo y miró asustado a los entrenadores.

Esta batalla debe terminar-dijo Alter- me temo que deben irse de la isla.

¡QUE!-gritarón todos.

Esa campanada que oyeron fue la del llamado de Rayquaza-dijo Alter-y no creo que haya sido en auxilio. Si no fue en auxilio, me temo que Rayquaza destruirá esta isla.

Pero ¿y usted?-dijo Amy.

Debo aceptar mi destino-dijo Alter-no cuide lo suficiente esa campana.

No podemos irnos así no más-dijo Giovanni-no podemos dejarlo.

¿Podemos ayudar en algo?-preguntó Ritchie.

Me temo que no-dijo Alter-aunque…creo que hay una forma…ROBIT…lleva a estos entrenadores al…Puerto.

¡QUE!-dijeron y un disco los levantó, luego viajaron hacia el puerto.

¡ALTER!-gritó Giovanni.

No podemos irnos así-dijo Vincent-creo que puedo redirigir este disco.

Vincent tecleó y tecleó hasta que al fin dio frutos su trabajo, mientras las demás personas eran llevadas al puerto en discos.

¿A donde?-preguntó Vincent.

A la torre-dijo Giovanni-algo me dice que la campana está en la torre.

Muy bien-dijo Vincent.

Alter corría y corría en las escaleras, ya que el ascensor no funcionaba. Finalmente llegó al último piso de la gran torre y vio al intruso vestido con una H en el centro. Alter sacaba una pokebola de su bolsillo.

Así que tú fuiste quien llamó al Pokemón de los cielos-dijo Alter.

Así es-dijo el intruso-mi nombre es suboficial Breeze y soy del equipo Hielo.

¿El equipo hielo? No había oído de lago semejante antes-dijo Alter.

Bueno si vives en una isla y sales cada 500 años te pierdes de mucho-dijo el suboficial.

No te burles-dijo Alter- en especial que el Pokemón de los cielos destruirá esta isla.

No si yo lo atrapo primero-dijo el suboficial-lo necesito para detener un plan…de otro equipo.

No te dejare que le hagas daño a Rayquaza-dijo Alter.

Ja, pero ¿Qué puedes hacer tú?-dijo el suboficial y se escucha un gruñido proveniente de los cielos-música para mis oídos.

Nuestros héroes vieron a un dragón de color verde salir de unas nubes y se posó sobre la torre como si fuera su nido.

Es Rayquaza-dijo Ritchie.

Nunca creí verlo-dijo Amy.

Foto, foto-dijo Giovanni muy alegre usando su pokenav para fotografiar.

¿Pero que clase de entrenador eres? Estamos en serios problemas y tú tomas fotografías-dijo Amy enojada.

Amargada-dijo Giovanni con una mirada maliciosa.

En ese momento el disco que los transportaba despareció dejándolos en frente de la torre. Rayquaza parecía observar la isla y planear su ataque más directo.

Vamos-dijo Ritchie-debemos llegar al último piso.

Si-dijeron los demás.

Mientras tanto a Alter no le iba muy bien, ya que sus pokemones estaban muy débiles para pelear.

Esto es muy fácil, ¿Por qué no te rindes?-preguntó mordazmente el suboficial.

NUNCA-se escuchó desde la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia.

¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido?-preguntó Giovanni.

Ehh, no creo que haya sido por arte de magia-dijo Amy-como sea, sal ya Beautifly y ataca con viento plateado.

Smoochy, polvo de hielo-dijo Giovanni.

Ralts confusión-dijo Vincent.

Sipo ve y ataca con ascuas-dijo Ritchie apareciendo un charmeleon.

No puedo creer que un líder se valga de estos niños-dijo el suboficial mientras su Dewgong caía y su Cloyster quedo incociente.

Giovanni, Amy, Vincent, Ritchie, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Alter-deberían estar sobre un barco.

Bueno aún queda gente en la isla que no puede irse-dijo Giovanni-y como dice Amy me dio complejo de héroe.

Vaya-dijo el suboficial-sigan hablando de su vida, yo me despido, debo ir a atrapar al Pokemón de los cielos.

No te dejaremos-dijo Amy.

Niños-dijo el suboficial riendo-no pueden detenerme.

Si, si podemos-dijo Giovanni-torchic ataca con ascuas.

Dewgong-dijo el suboficial-rayo de hielo.

Torchic esquiva el agua-dijo Giovanni.

Dewgong…-dijo el suboficial y se escuchó otro grito de Rayquaza- me gustaría terminar con esto, pero tengo mucho trabajo.

Espera-dijo Ritchie pero la torre comenzó a temblar.

El suboficial saltó de la ventana y saco un arma que soltó una especie de gelatina pegajosa sobre Rayquaza y este pareció enfadarse.

Si, eres mío-dijo el suboficial-tendré un bono por este dragón.

Grrrr-gritó Rayquaza y lanzó un hiper rayo sobre el suboficial Breeze que lo impulsó hacia el cielo y lo mando a volar.

No olvidaré esto-dijo el suboficial en el cielo.

Bien hecho-dijo Giovanni a Rayquaza y el Pokemón gruño nuevamente lo que hizo que se asustara.

No podremos detener a Rayquaza-dijo Amy.

Deben irse de la isla-dijo Alter.

No, debemos salvar esta isla antes-dijo Giovanni.

Pero no pueden-dijo Alter-ese Pokemón destruirá la isla en unos minutos más.

Si, siempre hay una solución-dijo Giovanni-y debe estar en esa campana.

Podría ser-dijo Vincent y se acercó a la campana buscando algún indicio de salvación-creo que encontré algo…pero no lo entiendo, ¿Qué querrá decir con "canción del Pokemón enojado" o "Dragsong"?

No tengo idea-dijo Amy.

GRRAAAAA-gritó el Pokemón levantando su hocico para lanzar un ataque que destruiría la isla cuando una voz lo detuvo.

Giovanni, ¿Por qué cantas?-preguntó Amy.

Es la canción que mi madre me cantaba cuando era un bebe-dijo Giovanni sonriendo-me la cantaba cuando me molestaba con ella.

GRRAAAAAA-gritó nuevamente Rayquaza.

Canta-dijo Amy-¿Qué esperas?

Bueno, bueno-dijo Giovanni…

"Mientras en la oscuridad me encontraba,

Tú supiste tras las sombras hallarme

Con lágrimas melancólicas estaba

Pero tú con tus alas me elevaste

Tras la luz y la felicidad"

Cantas bien para ser un tonto-dijo Amy.

OYE-dijo Giovanni.

GRAAAAA-gritó Rayquaza.

¿Por cuánto tiempo tendré que gritar-dijo Giovanni imaginándose cantando por toda su vida-no quiero morir cantando.

Descuida-dijo Alter-parece que has calmado a Rayquaza.

Bien-dijo Giovanni-Ajá, come eso, Amy Wattson, he calmado a un Pokemón legendario.

No abuses de tu suerte, Giovanni Hawkins-dijo Amy.

Rayquaza-dijo Ritchie-perdona a esta isla, no fuimos nosotros quienes hicimos la llamada.

Si, además que el que lo hizo ya recibió su castigo-dijo Giovanni.

Por favor perdona a Alter-dijo Vincent.

GRAAAAAAA-gritó Rayquaza y voló hacia el cielo y perderse detrás de las nubes.

Gracias-dijeron Giovanni, Amy, Vincent y Ritchie.

Gracias a ustedes-dijo Alter-debo agradecerles por quedarse y pensar en una forma de apaciguar a Rayquaza.

¡Nuestra batalla!-dijo Giovanni-no la hemos terminado.

Bueno, creo que de todas formas iba a perder-dijo Alter sonriendo-así que tengan (entregándoles a Giovanni y a Ritchie una medalla con forma de dragón) es la medalla Esmeralda, de la isla Esmeralda.

SIIII-dijo Giovanni muy feliz-tengo una medalla Esmeralda

Tor, tor, tor-dijo Torchic muy feliz.

Más tarde se encontraban nuestros héroes en un desfile en plena calle, el gran festival se pudo realizar, bueno si es que sobra algo de comida, ya que el héroe parece tener hambre.

No me ayudas, narrador-dijo Giovanni con un pedazo de pan en la mano.

Ya deja eso, ven-dijo Amy jalando a Giovanni del brazo a ver el desfile junto con Vincent y Ritchie- mira es el señor Alter y parece muy feliz.

Alter detuvo el desfile cuando vio a nuestros héroes y los llamo para subir sobre un Snorlax mecánico y ellos subieron con gusto.

Vaya-dijo Amy sonriendo a Giovanni-es todo un homenaje al héroe. Estás sobre una obra digna de ti.

¡NO SOY UN SNORLAX!-gritó molesto Giovanni.

Ja, ja, ja-rió Amy-vamos, saluda.

Está bien-dijo Giovanni aún molesto con Amy.

Esa tarde Giovanni comprendió lo que significa aventuras, riesgos, valor y…Dieta. Toda esa tarde estuvieron saludando a la gente, luego Giovanni concurso en distintos juegos que Alter proponía, hasta que finalmente comenzó a oscurecer y era momento de despedirse de la isla, para sumergirse otros 500 años más. Nuestros héroes se encontraban en el puerto para despedirse.

Fue un gusto-dijo Alter-espero ver a sus descendientes (observando a Amy y Giovanni) o alguien de la familia.

Espero que algún día se acabe este hechizo-dijo Amy.

Pero por ahora deben decir adiós-dijo Alter.

Yo debo ir al pueblo Dewford-dijo Ritchie-hubo una complicación con unos amigos.

Rayos-dijo Giovanni-yo que quería que nos acompañaras.

Tal vez más adelante-dijo Ritchie y subiendo a un barco dijo-pero nos veremos, cuídese mucho señor Alter

Cuídate tú, Ritchie-dijo Alter y el barco comenzó a navegar rumbo al pueblo Dewford.

Adiós y suerte-gritaron Vincent y Giovanni

Nosotros también debemos despedirnos-dijo Amy.

Mucho gusto conocerlo-dijo Vincent.

El gusto fue mío-dijo Alter-cuídense mucho.

Gracias por todo-dijo Giovanni corriendo hacia el barco con rumbo a ciudad Slateport.

Gracias a ustedes-dijo Alter-Suerte en su viaje.

Giovanni se despedía con su mano mientras la isla iba descendiendo poco a poco y Giovanni sentía que algo de su vida se iba junto con la isla Esmeralda, pero luego algo pareció llamarlo, miró hacia el cielo y le pareció ver a un Pokemón blanco de gran tamaño, pero cuando trató de ver más no vio nada. Amy y Vincent lo llamaron para mostrarle el barco. Todo ese día salió normal, pero no puedo decir que el siguiente lo sea…pero esa es otra historia.

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

¿Algún comentario o critica constructiva, ¿Está bien, ¿algo que no se entendió?…………………..HaldamirElf


	17. Trueno vs Hielo

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 17**

Amy, Giovanni y Vincent iban en el barco desde la isla Esmeralda contemplando el puerto de ciudad Slateport. Giovanni observaba sus cuatro medallas con felicidad cuando aparecieron unos peces Pokemón sobre el agua.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Giovanni sacando su pokedex.

-Feebas es un Pokémon acuático-dijo el pokedex-que puede sobrevivir en gracias de agua salada fresca y a su naturaleza robusta. Prefiere las mejores charcas que se llenan de las malas hierbas.

-Olvídalo, es un Pokemón inútil-dijo Amy.

-Ningún Pokemón lo es-dijo enojado Giovanni.

-Bueno, te presento al primero-dijo Amy-es feo, es poco entrenable y ni siquiera tiene un ataque.

En ese momento un Feebas escuchó lo que dijo Amy y lanzó chorro de agua sobre la cara de Amy lo que la enfureció mientras Giovanni se revolcaba en el piso de la risa.

-Ahora si me enojé-dijo Amy-vamos a ver como quedas servido en sushi.

-Amy no-dijo Giovanni-cualquiera se enfadaría con lo que dijiste.

-No es mi culpa que sea inútil-dijo Amy.

-No es inútil-dijo Giovanni.

-Si lo es-dijo Amy.

-Bien, que Vincent lo pruebe-dijeron Amy y Giovanni con una mirada peligrosa a Vincent.

-Eh… ¿yo, pero no quiero-dijo Vincent y sus amigos lo miraron con más odio-está bien, haré lo que pueda. Ralts sal ya y ataca con confusión.

Ralts atacó a un Feebas con confusión, pero ese Feebas lanzó chorro de agua sobre Ralts.

-Ralts ataca con gruñido-dijo Vincent-y luego usa confusión.

Ralts atacó lo que bajo el impacto del ataque chorro de agua y con confusión lo dejó inconciente.

-Bien, y ¿ahora que hago?-preguntó Vincent.

-Lanza una pokebola-dijo Amy.

-Ten esta-dijo Giovanni entregándole una pokebola a Vincent.

-Bien, espero no equivocarme, pokebola ve-dijo Vincent lanzando la pokebola la cual atrapó a Feebas y se movía de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente se detuvo-vaya, tengo un Feebas.

-Ves Amy, Feebas fue difícil de atrapar-dijo Giovanni con una mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa-no hay que juzgar sólo por la apariencia antes de verlo en acción.

-Bueno creo que tienes razón-dijo Amy-pero aún creo que es repulsivo.

Giovanni y Vincent la miraron con una mirada maliciosa y amy sólo se encogió de hombros con una mirada de ingenuidad.

-"Próximos a arrivar en el puerto de ciudad Slateport"-se escuchó.

-Si, al fin-dijo Amy.

-Al fin te veo con ánimos-dijo Giovanni.

-Es que en ciudad Slateport va a realizarse un concurso de coordinación-dijo Amy-debo prepararme.

-Pero antes iremos al centro Pokemón-dijo Vincent-Feebas está mal herido.

-Y Torchic se ve mal-dijo Giovanni sosteniendo a Torchic dormido en los brazos de su entrenador.

-No le veo nada de enfermo, solo dormido-dijo Amy.

-Tócalo-dijo Giovanni y Amy puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Torchic.

-Está muy frío-dijo Amy.

-Espero que no sea nada grave-dijo Giovanni.

**Canción Principal **

Ooooooh

Quiero ser el mejor

Corriendo por nuevas aventuras

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

Mirando el cielo y ver que

Mis héroes conmigo están

Y aunque defectos yo tenga (O que deja mucho que desear)

Ooooooh

Buscando el misterio

Que se esconde detrás (Pokemón)

Ooooooh

Con mis amigos voy

Por tierra, por aire y por mar.

Hasta el secreto revelar

Ooooooh

Quiero ser el mejor (Pokemón)

Y aunque enemigos fuertes tenemos

O que otros sean sólo contratiempos

En busca del misterio…. (Vamos ya)

Junto a mis amigos

Invencible soy (Pokemón)

**Capitulo 17: Trueno vs Hielo**

En el centro Pokemón de la ciudad Slateport, nuestros héroes recibían las pokebolas, mientras Vincent llevó a Ralts y Feebas a la costa que estaba cerca del centro Pokemón por petición de la enfermera Joy. Giovanni aún esperaba a Torchic y la enfermera Joy regresaba del examen médico de Torchic.

¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó Giovanni.

Descuida, está bien, sólo tiene un resfriado-dijo la enfermera Joy-con un día de descanso estará bien, aunque debes cuidarlo mejor.

No sabía que los pokemones se enfermaran-dijo Giovanni de forma inocente.

Claro, al igual que nosotros-dijo la enfermera Joy-y creo que tú también deberías cuidarte mejor sino pescarás un resfriado.

Lo haré-dijo Giovanni.

Bien, regresa por Torchic mañana-dijo la enfermera Joy.

¡Todo un día!-dijo Giovanni casi desmayándose-¿segura que estará bien?

La pregunta es:¿tú estarás bien?-dijo Amy-descuida, como dice el dicho, es mejor solo que mal acompañado y ya ha estado mal acompañado, es decir, contigo.

No me ayudas-dijo Giovanni enojado.

Sólo cálmate, estará bien- dijo Amy.

Bien, gracias, por favor cuídelo bien-dijo Giovanni.

Lo haré, no te preocupes-dijo la enfermera Joy.

Giovanni y Amy salían del centro Pokemón cuando Vincent los encontró junto a un hombre con cabello castaño oscuro y ya conocido, el profesor Birch.

Giovanni, te encuentro de nuevo-dijo el profesor Birch.

¿Se conocen?-preguntó atónito Vincent.

Si, el profesor Birch le entregó al profesor Oak mi Torchic-dijo Giovanni y recuerda que Torchic está en el centro Pokemón y llora con lágrimas falsas-que ahora está solo, solo, solo, solo…

Oh por favor-dijo Amy-es lo mejor para él.

¿Está bien?-preguntó Vincent.

Calma, sólo tiene un resfriado-dijo Amy-mañana estará mejor.

Pero está solo, solo, solo, solo…-dijo Giovanni como zombi.

Oh vamos-dijo Amy a Giovanni-eh…profesor Birch, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí, ¿me da su autógrafo, ¿le gustaría ver mis pokemones, ¿Qué nació primero el pokehuevo o el torchic, perdón, mi nombre es Amy Wattson.

Je, je, mucho gusto, bueno tengo una investigación-dijo el profesor Birch-con huevos Pokemón. Por algunos días he estado en el laboratorio y hoy decidí tomar un día libre.

Así se habla-dijo Amy-no hay que saturarse con el trabajo

Si-dijo el profesor Birch-pero ahora que lo pienso tal vez podrían acompañarme al laboratorio, a ver al capitán Stern.

Yo acepto-dijo Amy.

No le veo nada de malo, tal vez pueda examinar mi Feebas-dijo Vincent.

Yo…me quedo, tal vez Torchic necesite mi ayuda-dijo Giovanni.

No, eso si que no, si todos vamos, TODOS VAMOS-dijo Amy.

Eh…no-dijo Giovanni.

Bueno, no me dejas opción, Bayleef sujeta a Giovanni-dijo Amy-nos vamos.

Como ordene-dijeron Vincent y el profesor.

En una casa abandonada el equipo Hielo establecía su plan. El general Iace y el comandante Freezt entraban a una habitación.

¿Todo listo?-preguntó el general.

Todo en su posición, señor-dijo el comandante.

Bien, su misión es traer esos pergaminos-dijo el general-la ciudad del origen es lo único que puede acabar con el proyecto del equipo Trueno.

Lo haremos, señor-dijo el comandante.

Comandante, general-dijo el soldado-hemos encontrado indicios del equipo Trueno en Slateport.

Eso no será problema-dijo el general-todos a sus posiciones. Que empiece el plan.

En una estación de tren abandonada el equipo Trueno observaba sus medios para obtener parte del tejido de un Pokemón legendario.

Es absurdo robar la llave-dijo un hombre vestido con un traje amarillo-si no sabemos si existe tal puerta.

Toda llave abre una puerta-dijo una mujer vestida de igual forma-eso es obvio, pero si es cierto que en ese museo hay restos de tejido del Pokemón maligno no tenemos que preocuparnos por abrir la puerta.

Por eso los reuní-dijo un hombre con el mismo traje pero una capa pequeña-esa muestra es nuestro boleto a reiniciar el proyecto.

Si logramos iniciar correctamente el proyecto, el mundo será nuestro-dijo la mujer.

No cante victoria, suboficial Thunder-dijo el hombre con capa pequeña-sin ese tejido no alcanzaremos el máximo poder.

Tiene razón, pero ¿no es reemplazable, líder Elektro?-preguntó el hombre que acompañaba a la suboficial Thunder.

En lo absoluto, no hay nada en este mundo que lo reemplace-dijo Elektro-y es por eso que ustedes, suboficial Statik y usted, suboficial Thunder, robarán ese tejido.

Muy bien-dijeron los suboficiales.

Sobre el techo de la estación abandonada se encontraba la agente AG710 espiándolos.

Ja, estos humanos se creen muy listos-dijo la agente AG710-no saben con quien se están metiendo, bueno les dejaré avanzar un poco más, luego acabo con este plan.

No pensé verte aquí, agente AG710-dijo una voz detrás de ella, era el agente PA1707-y menos hablando sola.

No molestes, estos humanos están planeando algo grande, pero vulnerable-dijo la agente AG710-y ¿tus humanos?

Ja, ja, ja, ¿debe ser una broma?-dijo el agente PA1707-su misión es ir a un museo, al parecer también los tuyos.

No te burles-dijo AG710-cuando tengan la mínima oportunidad le robarán la llave al joven Giovanni Hawkins.

¿Joven Giovanni, ¿Desde cuando muestras esa tal calificación por un humano, acaso te estarás encariñando, ¿o me equivoco?-dijo PA1707.

Claro que no-dijo AG710 algo nerviosa-es sólo que…bueno…pues ha adquirido mayor importancia para los sabios.

No creo que sea eso-dijo PA1707.

¿Cómo puedes creer que me encariñe con un humano?-dijo algo enojada AG710.

Es que no es un simple humano, es un niño humano-dijo PA1707-y sé por qué estás así, olvida ya tu pasado, esos niños Pokemón están bien, tú prometiste cumplir tu misión, no puedes creer que ese humano sea como los niños Pokemón de la guardería.

Si viniste a distraerme en mi misión, bien, puedes irte-dijo AG710-tengo una misión que cumplir, como dijiste y creo que tú también.

Bien, bien, sólo piénsalo, no puedes arruinar la misión por ese chico humano-dijo PA1707-lo dijo muy claro UT53, tenemos que robarle algún día la llave y borrarlo de la base de datos.

Si, lo sé-dijo AG710-ahora si me disculpas debo irme.

Yo también-dijo PA1707-nos vemos

Si, eso me temo-dijo AG710.

Mientras tanto nuestros héroes caminaban hacia un risco que se veía detrás de los árboles del bosque. En el risco se encontraba el museo de investigación de la ciudad Slateport.

Amy, Giovanni y Vincent-dijo el profesor Birch-quería pedirles un favor, es que tengo tres huevos para que nazcan y pensé que sería mejor que ustedes se lo llevaran.

¿Cuidar un huevo?-dijo Vincent temblando.

Calma, Vincent, es un huevo-dijo Giovanni-si tú lo cuidas, te querrá y le perderás el miedo.

Giovanni tuvo un huevo del que salió Smoochy-dijo Amy-y viste como se quieren, además será divertido.

¿Qué dices Ralts?-preguntó Vincent que estaba sobre su cabeza.

Ralts, Ralts-dijo el Pokemón

Bien, acepto-dijo Vincent.

Me alegro mucho, es que pensé darlo en adopción-dijo el profesor Birch-pero ustedes lo cuidarán mejor…bien, aquí estamos, el museo de investigación.

Si, ¿oyes eso Torchic?...solo, solo, solo, solo, solo-dijo Giovanni repitiendo como zombi.

Oh por favor, está bien-dijo Amy-vamos, quiero ver los huevos y conocer al capitán Stern.

Si, no se demoren-dijo Vincent adelantándose.

Yo quiero al huevo más grande-dijo Giovanni corriendo.

Nuestros héroes entraron al laboratorio del museo observando una gran variedad de objetos e instrumentos. El profesor Birch encendió el interruptor y de inmediato la luz iluminó tres huevos de distintos dibujos en el cascarón.

Estos son-dijo el profesor Birch-Amy, tú debes cuidar este (entregándole un huevo rosado con estrellas blancas), tú, Vincent, este, no te preocupes lo cuidarás muy bien (entregándole un huevo blanco con triángulos verde) y finalmente, Giovanni, este es para ti (entregándole un huevo blanco con marcas distintas).

Veo que ya entregaste los huevos-dijo un señor de anteojos vestido como un científico-me presento, soy el capitán Stern, eh, no siempre me visto así, por eso no me confundan.

Este lugar es fantástico-dijo Vincent mientras observaba el laboratorio sosteniendo el huevo- y el capitán Stern es mejor de lo que me había imaginado. El profesor Birch me dio un huevo, este debe ser el mejor día que haya tenido.

En ese momento se escuchó una explosión en el mueso, específicamente en el sector 5 de museo, es decir, en el sector del extremo opuesto al que estaban nuestros héroes.

¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Vincent.

Pues no fue una demostración al público precisamente-dijo el capitán Stern.

Giovanni, Amy y Vincent quédense aquí-dijo el profesor Birch.

Pero…-dijo Giovanni.

Quédense aquí-dijo el profesor Birch y salió junto con el capitán Stern del laboratorio.

Debemos cuidar estos huevos-dijo Amy-tal vez quieran robarlos.

No lo creo-dijo Vincent-de haber sido así, habrían entrado por aquí.

Tienes razón, Vincent-dijo Giovanni-vienen por otra cosa y quiero saber que es.

Pero no podemos salir-dijo Amy-el profesor Birch dijo que nos quedáramos aquí.

Lo sé, pero…-dijo Giovanni con una mirada pensativa-me dio como tú le llamas el aire de héroe.

En ese momento hubo otra explosión pero esta en un sector más cercano al laboratorio.

Bien, no puedo quedarme ni un segundo más aquí-dijo Giovanni y trató de abrir la puerta pero no pudo ya que estaba cerrada con llave-muy listos, pero ni aún así me tendrán encerrado.

Deja ya tu complejo de héroe y siéntate-dijo Amy-tal vez haya algo aquí que nos ayude.

Veamos, sólo veo libros-dijo Vincent-aunque tal vez pueda usar mi "laptop" y conectarla con la cámara de vigilancia.

Vincent eres un genio-dijo Giovanni-¿no es cierto, Torchic?...solo, solo, solo, solo, solo.

Yo lo vuelvo a la normalidad, mientras tú observa nuestra salida-dijo Amy.

Bien, esto es pan comido-dijo Vincent y comenzó a teclear.

¿Pan, lo sabía, esta es la entrada al mundo de los panes-dijo Giovanni-dijeron que estaba loco, pero coman eso, no, mejor coman pan, todos incrédulos.

Nuestro Giovanni-dijeron Amy y Vincent.

Mientras tanto en los pasillos del museo, el profesor Birch y el capitán Stern corrían en busca de los intrusos.

¿Crees que fue buena idea encerrarlos?-preguntó el capitán Stern.

Descuida, saldrán igual-dijo el profesor Birch-ellos encontrarán la forma de salir, estoy seguro.

En ese caso esperemos que salgan en el momento oportuno-dijo el capitán Stern.

Nada por aquí, nada por acá-se escuchó en la sala de objetos legendarios, era el suboficial Statik-¿estás segura de que está en este lugar?

Más de lo que crees-dijo la suboficial Thunder-si esto es correcto, olvidemos el plan de robar la llave.

Pero aún no encontramos nada-dijo el suboficial Statik.

Y no lo hallarán-dijo el capitán Stern.

Vaya, ya me parecía extraño que fuera tan sencillo-dijo la suboficial Thunder.

Sólo vinimos a llevarnos algo-dijo el suboficial Statik-cuando lo encontremos, nos vamos y todos felices.

Lamentablemente están robando y no puedo permitirlo-dijo el capitán Stern.

Que tercos son-dijo la suboficial Thunder-pero si eso es lo que quieren... Ampharos electro-cañón.

Ve Electabuzz, trueno-dijo el suboficial Statik.

Ve Meganium-dijo el profesor Birch-demuéstrales quien manda con rayo solar.

Ve Solrock, lanza rocas-dijo el capitán Stern.

Una gran explosión ocurrió y la sala se cubrió con una nube marrón, mientras que Vincent había descifrado la manera de salir.

La ventilación-dijo Vincent.

Siempre es la ventilación, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?-dijo Giovanni.

Eso no importa ahora-dijo Amy-vengan, hay que llevarnos los huevos.

Y lo mejor será llamar a la oficial Jenny-dijo Vincent

Entonces vamos-dijo Giovanni.

En la sala de al lado se encontraba el equipo Hielo quienes buscaban los pergaminos.

Bien, aquí no están-dijo el general Iace.

Pero decía claramente que se encontraban aquí-dijo el comandante Freezt.

¿Qué fue ese sonido?-preguntó el general Iace.

Parece venir del conducto de ventilación-dijo el comandante Freezt-deben ser Ratatas.

Yo creo que son más grandes que Raticates-dijo el general Iace-no podemos permitir que el plan fracase y por intrusos, suboficiales, vayan y averigüen que es lo que hay en el conducto de ventilación.

Si, señor-dijeron y se fueron.

Mientras tanto en la ventilación Giovanni, Amy y Vincent batallaban contra algo que no estaba en sus planes, algo que parecía acabar con las ilusiones de nuestros héroes, era un filtro…

¿Es que nunca paras de exagerar, narrador?-dijo Giovanni-bueno, es el turno de… (Amy le tapa la boca)

Si ibas a decir Torchic mejor que lo haga Ralts…Vincent-dijo Amy.

¿Qué quieres que haga mi Ralts?-preguntó Vincent.

Que entre por esa compuerta pequeña y apague el motor-dijo Amy.

Está bien, Ralts, ¿puedes hacerlo?-preguntó Vincent.

Ralts, ralts-dijo Ralts y entró por un pequeño agujero y apretó un botón lo que hizo que la hélice del filtro se apagara.

Si, genial-dijo Giovanni-que bueno ahora podemos pasar.

Tenemos intrusos-se escuchó por todo el conducto.

Y ¿Qué hacemos con los intrusos?-preguntó otra voz.

Pues la trituramos, ¿que mas?-dijo la primera voz-hasta nunca…ja, ja, ja

Oh no, el motor empezó a funcionar de nuevo-dijo Amy.

Peor que eso, ahora nos arrastra hacia él-dijo Vincent.

Ahhhh, ¿Qué hago, ¿Qué hago?-se preguntó Giovanni.

Vaya que estos necesitan ayuda-se escuchó y apareció una cuerda.

Esa voz la he oído-se dijo Giovanni tomando la cuerda-vamos, Vincent, Amy tomen la cuerda.

Ralts no te sueltes-dijo Vincent.

Y esta es la parte en que jalamos, PA1707-dijo la agente AG710-y jala, y jala…

Más tarde de lo sucedido…

Vaya muchas gracias, ahora le tengo más respeto a las zanahorias, nunca pensé que su vida fuera tan salvaje-dijo Giovanni.

Gracias por habernos salvado-dijo Amy.

Se lo agradecemos mucho-dijo Vincent.

Ni lo mencionen-dijo la agente AG710-bueno nos despedimos, tenemos una misión que cumplir…ah y portador, espero que tengas más confianza en ti mismo, no como la última vez que te vi…bueno nos vemos.

¿La última vez?-se preguntó Giovanni.

Giovanni, debemos salir de aquí, ¿recuerdas?-dijo Amy.

Y tenemos que llamar a la oficial Jenny-dijo Vincent.

¿Qué esperamos?-preguntó Giovanni-sólo espero que el profesor Birch y el capitán Stern estén bien.

Yo también-dijeron Amy y Vincent.

En la sala de al lado…

Bien, aquí las tenemos, general-dijo el comandante Freezt.

Salgamos de aquí-dijo el general Iace.

¿Se van tan pronto?-dijo en tono burlesco el agente PA1707.

Suboficiales a él-dijo el general.

Pobres humanos, ve Charizard usa Dragon explosivo y acaba con esto-dijo el agente PA1707.

¿Dragón explosivo, ese ataque nunca lo había oído-dijo el comandante Freezt.

El ataque de Charizard creo una gran explosión que hizo volar a los intrusos del equipo Hielo, pero lamentablemente se habían llevado los pergaminos con ellos.

Rayos, UT53 me matará si lo sabe-dijo el agente-…el portador, debo ver si está bien.

En la sala del extremo opuesto al laboratorio…

Bueno, encontré el fragmento-dijo el suboficial Statik-pero no sé si es el correcto.

Claro que si-dijo la suboficial Thunder y miró al profesor Birch y al capitán Stern amarrados-bueno nos despedimos, fue un robo muy divertido…

Y aún no se acaba-dijo la agente AG710-ya permití bastante de ustedes, pero es hora de terminar con esto.

¿Permitiste,ja, no me hagas reír-dijo la suboficial Thunder-ve Ampharos, trueno.

Y tu Electabuzz, trueno-dijo el suboficial Statik.

Dos contra uno, bueno eso es típico de los humanos-dijo AG710-ve Jolteon.

¿Un Jolteon? Ja, ja, ja, y ¿crees que nos vas a ganar?-dijo la suboficial Thunder.

No creo, lo haré, Jolteon, trueno furioso-dijo AG710 y Jolteon cargó energía y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, lo que produjo una explosión y que el equipo Trueno saliera volando como el equipo Hielo, pero la muestra quedo en el piso, luego AG710 la levantó y desató al profesor Birch y al capitán Stern. Luego desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Nuestros héroes habían llamado a la oficial Jenny pero cuando la policía había llegado los criminales habían desaparecido. El profesor Birch y el capitán Stern explicaron todo lo ocurrido y felicitaron a nuestros héroes por su increíble hazaña, luego les dieron unas medallas de reconocimiento por haber ayudado a la ciudad Slateport, pese a que Giovanni creía que esas medallas deberían habérselas dado a los agentes.

Al llegar a centro Pokemón, Giovanni se quedó en la sala de espera toda la noche, pensando en Torchic quien esperaba ver con ansias. A la mañana siguiente Torchic se levantó y vio a su entrenador durmiendo en un asiento de la sala de espera. Salió de la habitación y despertó a su entrenador quien despertó con mucha alegría.

¡Torchic, ¿estás mejor?...no me mientas, tal vez tengas que quedarte una hora más en cama-dijo Giovanni.

Tor, tor, tor-dijo Torchic.

Si, estoy feliz de verte-dijo Giovanni.

Vaya, Torchic estás mejor-dijo Amy.

¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Vincent.

Tor, tor, tor-dijo Torchic enojado (Traducción: Dejen de tratarme como un niño)

Está bien-dijo Giovanni.

Esa fue una gran mañana para nuestros héroes con todas las posibilidades de pasarlo increíble, pese a que mañana era el gran día para Amy, el concurso de coordinación, pero eso se puede olvidar, solo por hoy….

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

¿Algún comentario o critica constructiva, ¿Está bien, ¿algo que no se entendió?…………………..HaldamirElf

(Gracias a Sandra y a Vania por leer esta locura XD)


	18. Concurso Problematico

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 18**

En una zona muy oscura y lúgubre en un lugar lejano a donde Giovanni dormía e indescriptible aparecía la cara de un monstruo, sólo sus ojos rojos y su sonrisa endemoniada se lograban ver en la oscuridad plena. Al parecer planeaba algo y no era muy agradable.

Vaya, vaya, los humanos se han reagrupado y han planeado encontrarme-dijo el monstruo-y el elegido de los humanos no parece estar sin preocupación, para mi suerte el elegido por Ho-oh no ha aparecido, es por eso que he de llamar a mis sirvientes, Rhestos despierten, ¿no ven que ya amaneció, es hora de robar la llave.

El monstruo sonrió y apareció una nube que parecía darle forma de humanos con su mirada. Finalmente tres nubes se posaron frente al monstruo quien sonreía.

Despierten mis sirvientes, es hora de empezar con mi plan-dijo el monstruo-esos sabios se creen muy listos aunque no sepan que están en mi trampa, pero mi plan es que crean que no hay forma que pueda robar la llave, pero se equivocan, pese que no pueda salir de este lugar por la puerta, ustedes pueden. Si, ya lo vi, el portador de la llave se encuentra en la ciudad Slateport.

Como ordene-dijo una nube que se materializaba en una sombra negra pero con voz masculina-si usted quiere, yo iré y yo mismo acabaré con el portador.

Creo que no me oíste, 13-dijo el monstruo-quiero que crean que el portador tiene la llave, solo quiero que la reemplacen. Pero creo que la mejor para esta misión es Soberbia, ¿Qué me dices?

Si usted lo desea así yo iré y le robaré la llave cambiando por una falsa-dijo la nube de la derecha que se materializaba en una sombra.

¿Y nosotros que haremos?-preguntó la nube de la izquierda que se materializaba en una sombra.

Bien, creo que tal vez puedan investigar sobre esa Organización de los sabios, Mentira-dijo el monstruo-al fin y al cabo creen que yo, el "Ersta Rhesto" está encerrado de brazos cruzados, ja, ja, ja, que diminutos son, tan pequeños como insectos.

Mentira, Soberbia y 13, mis sirvientes, vayan y cumplan mis órdenes-dijo el monstruo-tengan esto, es la garra de Mew, con ella pueden abrir un portal para salir de aquí, lamentablemente no sirve para mí.

Como ordene nuestro amo-dijo 13-andando que tenemos mucho que hacer.

Las tres sombras desaparecieron dejando sólo al monstruo quien se reía de todo.

Esto es tan divertido, espera, ¿que es eso?-dijo el monstruo-ah, eres tú, creo que has visto demasiado, así que despierta, me presento, soy el "Ersta Rhesto", claro que tengo otro nombre, pero es muy pronto para revelarlo, así que la llave te da el poder para ver más allá de lo que puedes ver, bien, pero mis sirvientes te quitarán esa llave, ya lo verás, ahora SALE.

Giovanni se levantó de un sobresalto con la cara sudada y con un escalofrío helado en la espalda. Todo lo que había visto era un sueño, o por lo menos eso quería que fuera, ¿Qué era esa bestia, ¿Qué quería decir con sus sirvientes, ¿Quiénes son los elegidos, ¿Por qué quieren la llave? Giovanni se tranquilizó por unos segundos y miró por la ventana del centro Pokemón a la ciudad Slateport de noche, tranquila y pacífica, así que volvió a la cama y se acostó, aunque no podía, tenía el recuerdo de la bestia en sus ojos, sin salir de su mente, como si lo acechara para luego cazarlo. Sólo el movimiento del huevo que le dio el profesor Birch le mostró que debía tranquilizarse, lo tomó y comenzó a frotar el huevo como si tratara de tranquilizarlo. Luego lo dejó junto a Torchic y se acostó para seguir durmiendo con la esperanza de que todo lo que vio fuese un sueño y nada más que un sueño.

**Canción Principal **

Buscando respuesta a un gran dilema

Con problemas por donde lo veas

Donde ganas o donde pierdes

¿Quién es el enemigo, y ¿Quien lo sabe?

Nevadas, Batallas

Siempre estaremos juntos

Rhestos y equipos, jamás nos vencerán

(Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet")

Corre, ¡yeah, solo corre

Verás como se soluciona

El misterio que se esconde

Y el mejor de todos serás

Aunque sólo arruine las cosas

¡Yeah!   
(Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet")

Corre, ¡si, solo corre

Junto a tus amigos estás

Verás como todo se resuelve (Pokemón)

**Capitulo 18: Concurso problemático**

Amy se había levantado temprano con ánimos para un día muy importante para ella como hoy, es decir, el día del concurso en la ciudad Slateport. Amy quería entrenar desde muy temprano así que se llevó a Bayleef y a Beautifly, aunque tenía el huevo para ella no fue problema ya que lo llevó también para cuidarlo mientras corría.

Si, hoy ganaré esa cinta y seré la mejor coordinadora-dijo Amy vestida con una camiseta rosa y con unos pantalones celestes-¿piensan lo mismo que yo?

Que el rosa no te va-dijo Giovanni riendo, vestido con una chaqueta anaranjada, una camiseta de color negra con una raya blanca de forma diagonal de derecha a izquierda y unos blue jeans, Amy lo miró con odio-ja, ja, ja, descuida lo harás bien.

Bueno hoy estoy de muy buen humor para tus burlas-dijo Amy-y ustedes van supongo.

Claro, nunca nos lo perderíamos-dijo Vincent y luego con una mirada maliciosa dijo-ya quiero ver como pierdes.

Que amigos tengo-dijo Amy.

Ja, ja, ja-rió Giovanni-descuida, lo harás bien, aparte ya entrenaste y ya estás lista.

Gracias-dijo Amy-creo que tienes razón.

Claro que tiene razón-dijo Vincent- tú eres la mejor de aquí, nos ganas en mucho, tienes que dar el ejemplo, como nuestra hermana mayor.

Vuelves a decir eso y mi paciencia sabrá que hacer-dijo Amy-pero tienen razón es tonto preocuparse por este concurso.

Bien, vamos-dijo Giovanni-creo que es hora de que tengas esa cinta.

Claro-dijo Amy-…esperen, ¿dijeron todo eso para que no los siga y los golpee? ¿O porque me quieren apoyar como amigos?

Un tanto de ambas-dijo Vincent.

Más de la primera-dijo Giovanni-Vincent corre.

Que amigos tengo-dijo Amy-vuelvan aquí.

Más tarde en un camino rodeado de árboles nuestros héroes caminaban rumbo al coliseo de coordinación en ciudad Slateport. De pronto un pikachu corrió en frente de ellos y una mujer muy alta de cabello morado y traía puesto un vestido rojo con rayas anaranjadas.

Vuelve aquí-dijo la mujer-eso es mío.

Oye, eso no es tuyo-dijo Amy y lo levantó- ahora cálmate, no puedes llevarte algo que no es tuyo.

Gracias-dijo la mujer y tomó un broche con forma de dragón que tenía el pikachu en sus patas-bien, puedes irte, pero no vuelvas a tomar lo que no es tuyo.

Pi, pi, pi-dijo el pikachu y se metió en un arbusto.

Que extraño-dijo Giovanni.

¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Vincent.

No, nada-dijo Giovanni-debo haber oído mal.

Gracias a ustedes pude recuperar el broche de mi abuelo-dijo la mujer-mi nombre es Sabrina, soy maestra de entrenadores Pokemón, pero últimamente he dedica mi tiempo a la coordinación.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Amy Wattson-dijo Amy- y soy coordinadora.

Yo soy Vincent Goldsmith-dijo el duelista.

Y yo Giovanni Hawkins-dijo el entrenador.

Es un placer conocerlos-dijo Sabrina-pero será mejor que te inscribas, Amy, si no será muy tarde.

Gracias, nos vemos-dijo Amy corriendo y dejando a sus amigos solos con Sabrina.

Amy corrió a toda prisa y chocó contra una anciana encapuchada, Amy se levantó y quiso pedir disculpas.

Amy, debes tener cuidado-dijo la anciana-en este concurso hay un intruso que debes encontrar, lo más probable es que Giovanni no te haya contado pero su sueño le dijo que un monstruo está aquí. Cuida la llave, Amy, cuídala.

¿Cómo me conoce?-preguntó Amy-y ¿Por qué la capucha, hace calor

Amy cuida la llave-dijo la mujer encapuchada y desapareció tras un árbol.

Eso es muy extraño-dijo Amy-¡EL CONCURSO!

Más tarde Amy estaba lista e inscrita para el concurso cuando vio a una joven de cabello negro y ojos violetas con un vestido azul marino frente a ella.

ES ELLA-gritó la joven-ES AMY WATTSON

¡QUE!-dijo Amy asustada.

Eres una de las mejores coordinadores que existen en Hoen-dijo la joven-mi nombre es Lucy, pero puede llamarme Amy, soy tu admiradora número uno.

Eso no es cierto, soy yo-dijo un joven de cabello azul y con una camiseta –mi nombre es Phil, y yo soy tu admirador número uno.

Ignoralo, soy yo-dijo Lucy.

No, soy yo-dijo Phil.

Lucy, Phil, calma, ambos son mis admiradores-dijo Amy sudando.

¡NO SOY LUCY, SOY AMY, AMY WATTSON!-dijo Lucy.

Veo que estás haciendo nuevos amigos-dijo Giovanni al ver a Amy.

Ah, hola Giovanni, bueno…tengo un problema-dijo Amy.

Bien, yo sé como solucionarlo-dijo Giovanni-bien sean mis admiradores, y fin del problema.

JAMAS-gritaron.

¿Por qué nadie me respeta?-dijo Giovanni en un rincón juntando los dedos índices con lágrimas falsas.

Oigan, tranquilos-dijo Vincent-Amy es lo suficientemente hábil para ser admirada por todos.

Si, pero no todos podemos ser su admirador número uno-dijo Phil.

Bueno, yo decreto que lo son ahora-dijo Amy-creo que con eso bastará.

Oh, gran Amy-dijo Lucy-nos has llenado de sabiduría, y te apoyaremos aunque tengas que luchar contra mí.

Si, pero es obvio quien ganará-dijo Phil.

Si, Amy Wattson, pero a mí sólo me satisface haber tenido una batalla con ella-dijo Lucy.

Acepto, Lucy, veamos si logras llegar al final del concurso-dijo Amy.

¡NO SOY LUCY, SOY AMY, AMY WATTSON!-dijo Lucy.

Je, je, je-rió falsamente Amy mientras sudaba.

Bien, ya somos dos rivales, Amy, no creas que te será fácil vencerme-dijo Sabrina-nos vemos en la final, Amy.

Te veré luego, querida Amy-dijo Lucy y junto con Phil entraron hacia el coliseo.

Bien, son dos personas muy simpáticas con las cuales voy a tener que pelear-dijo Amy-creo que puedo resolverlo.

Todo saldrá bien-dijo Giovanni sonriendo.

Lo que me recuerda que tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Amy-ven Vincent a ti también te concierne.

Más tarde en una mesa con una sombrilla cercano al coliseo, nuestros héroes hablaban sobre el extraño sueño de Giovanni que fue dicho por al mujer encapuchada.

Y ese es el sueño-dijo Giovanni.

Lo único que me molesta es que no nos hayas dicho-dijo Amy.

Pensé que sólo fue un sueño-dijo Giovanni.

Pero esa mujer me dijo que cuidara la llave, fue extraño que haya sabido sobre tu sueño, como sea-dijo Amy-creo que tengo una idea, tal vez si engañamos al intruso se vaya.

¿Cuál es tu plan?-preguntó Vincent.

Uno sencillo, pero necesito todo su apoyo-dijo Amy-si fallamos perderemos la llave.

Yo te apoyo-dijo Giovanni.

Sólo dinos que hay que hacer y yo ayudo-dijo Vincent.

Un concurso y un intento de robo en un día-dijo Amy-creo que puedo solucionarlo.

Amy sonrió y les contó en secreto lo que su mente había maquinado, Giovanni y Vincent se miraron ya que no creían que lo que habían oído había sido dicho por Amy. Luego se dirigieron hacia el coliseo donde Amy preparaba a su Pokemón para iniciar la competencia.

Amy, ¿ya sabes que Pokemón vas a usar?-preguntó Vincent.

Bueno he pensado en usar a Beautifly-dijo Amy-si, escogeré a Beautifly.

Me parece una buena idea-dijo Lucy entrando a la sala de espera del coliseo-como en tu combate anterior acabarás con todos.

¿Combate anterior?-preguntó Giovanni.

Bueno, cree una mezcla de ataques, pero no fue la gran cosa-dijo Amy.

¡NO FUE LA GRAN COSA, pero que modesta-dijo Lucy-fue lo mejor que haya existido en el mundo.

Hasta lo subieron a Internet-dijo Phil-y crearon el club de admiradores de Amy Wattson, que está en tercer lugar, pero no te preocupes Christina Newcomen no te ganará.

Claro que ganará, es de Amy Wattson-dijo Lucy.

Lucy, Phil, gracias-dijo Amy.

¡NO SOY LUCY, SOY AMY, AMY WATTSON!-dijo Lucy.

Más tarde en el salón de preparación Amy estaba lista, junto a Lucy y a Sabrina, preparada a todo lo que se le interpusiera en su camino. Amy tenía una sonrisa mirando a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a su sospechoso, al que intentaría robar la llave.

¿Amy Wattson?-preguntó una mujer-es tu turno.

Gracias-dijo Amy.

Suerte, Amy-dijo Lucy.

Gracias-dijo Amy.

Ya en el escenario debía mostrar una postura de superioridad, así que lanzó su pokebola con estilo y mostrando una sonrisa, luego salió Beautifly dando vueltas y con su ataque de viento plateado creo un ambiente brillante.

A-M-Y-dijeron Giovanni y Vincent dando porras-Es la mejor, no la vencerá, si ella no puede, nadie lo hará.

Que vergüenza-dijo Amy tapándose la cara con su mano derecha.

Veo que a Amy le va muy bien-dijo la animadora- la enfermera Joy le da 9 puntos, el señor Wallace 7 y el alcalde 8.

Bien, Beautifly-dijo Amy-lanza hilo y luego usa viento plateado.

Pero que maravillosa combinación de ataques-dijo la animadora-creo un impulso al viento plateado con una gran obra gracias al hilo de Beautifly.

Vamos, Beautifly, luego lanza viento plateado y deslízate por el viento-dijo Amy.

Que proeza-dijo la animadora-veamos que dice nuestro jurado con esta increíble actuación.

Muy creativo-dijo el alcalde-le doy 8 puntos.

Eso estuvo genial-dijo el señor Wallace-le doy 8.

Cautivo completamente mi atención-dijo la enfermera Joy-te doy 9,5 puntos

Y eso da un conteo a la escala del concurso de 24,25-dijo la animadora-un resultado difícil de superar.

Gracias-dijo Amy saliendo del escenario.

Hurra, hurra, Amy ganará y si no puede nadie lo hará-dijeron Giovanni y Vincent.

Je, je-rió falsamente Amy sudando.

Nuestra siguiente competidora es…-dijo la animadora.

Amy había salido y vio a Lucy conversar con Phil algo que parecía ser muy secreto, pensó que podría servirle para saber si son sospechosos. Se acercó lentamente y notó que conversaban algo muy privado.

Descuida-dijo Phil-le haré después de que gane el concurso.

¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Amy-¿algo traman?

Eh, bueno…si-dijo Phil-es que quería pedirte que fueras mi novia.

Sería muy importante para mi hermano-dijo Lucy-aparte serías de la familia, la ganadora del concurso.

Eh, bueno, es que, pues-dijo Amy-no puedo, es que tengo que seguir mi viaje y…no puedo dejar a Vincent y a Giovanni, mas a Giovanni, solos, se perderían sin mí.

¿Entonces te gusta Giovanni?-preguntó Phil mirándola asombrado.

¿Cómo crees?-dijo Amy un poco nerviosa-no, claro que no, sólo es mi amigo.

Todos dicen eso-dijeron Phil y Lucy.

¿Qué tratan de decir?-preguntó Amy.

Nada, nada-dijo Lucy-además tengo que entrar a escena.

Suerte-dijo Amy.

Gracias-dijo Lucy.

Phil, no estás molesto, ¿verdad?-preguntó Amy.

Claro que no-dijo Phil-sólo quería saber si había posibilidad de que fueras mi novia, pero creo que estás ocupada.

Eh, si-dijo Amy-lo siento mucho.

Descuida-dijo Phil-ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme.

Si-dijo Amy-yo también.

Phil salió del salón de preparación y Amy sacó su pokegear luego marcó para llamar a Giovanni, luego le contestó al parecer había menos sospechosos.

¿Alo, Amy?-dijo Giovanni.

Si, soy yo-dijo Amy-creo que Lucy y Phil no son los que quieren robar la llave.

¿Ah si?-preguntó Giovanni.

No, porque al parecer no tienen otros planes que ganar-dijo Amy-pero creo que no he visto a Sabrina, ¿la has visto?

Si, está junto a mí-dijo Giovanni.

Bien-dijo Amy-cuida la llave, nos vemos.

Bien, gana esa cinta-dijo Giovanni colgando.

Uff, creo que sólo me queda una sospechosa-dijo Amy-pero puede ser que sea otra persona, mejor me tranquilizo.

Vincent había llegado de su visita a la confitería y había triado botanas para la segunda parte.

Bien, aquí tienes, Sabrina-dijo Vincent-helado para ti.

¿Helado?-preguntó Sabrina.

Si, helado-dijo Vincent.

Oh si claro gracias-dijo Sabrina.

¿Y para mí?-preguntó el hambriento Giovanni-tanto dar apoyo me dio hambre.

Aquí tienes tus dulces, gaseosa y el emparedado-dijo Vincent.

Esto está delicioso-dijo Sabrina.

Si, si quieres mas puedo ir a comprar después-dijo Vincent.

Gracias, pero no-dijo Sabrina.

Miren van a decir quienes pasaron a segunda ronda-dijo Giovanni-espera… ¿tu no estabas en competición, Sabrina?

Bueno, es que tenía que…no me inscribí a tiempo-dijo Sabrina.

Pero le dijiste a Amy que se inscribiera-dijo Vincent.

Bueno, pues, se me olvido por lo del…Pikachu…si eso-dijo Sabrina.

¿Pero por que tiemblas ante nuestras preguntas?-preguntó Giovanni.

Ehh….bueno miren van a decir quienes pasaron a segunda ronda-dijo Sabrina.

Y los que pasaron a segunda ronda son…-dijo la animadora-Lucy Elric, Frederic Freubert, Ana Boldt y Amy Wattson. En el orden en que los dije pelearan cada coordinador. Así que primero se realizará la batalla de Lucy y Frederic, luego la de Ana contra Amy.

En el salón de preparación

¿Tú debes ser Amy Wattson, mi próxima víctima-dijo una mujer vestida de traje morado con una capa verde y un sombrero de maga-bien, por lo menos te ves fuerte.

Ya veremos quien gana-dijo Amy.

Yo, por supuesto-dijo la mujer-mi nombre es Ana Boldt, soy la segunda mejor de la región y tú solo la tercera.

Eso no quiere decir que no pueda ascender-dijo Amy.

Ja, ja, eres muy graciosa-dijo Ana-veremos cuanto duras en el campo de batalla.

Si-dijo Amy.

Sabrina estaba detrás de un puesto de helados cuando recordó su misión, se veía pálida, no creía que los humanos fueran…amables.

Esto es imposible-dijo Sabrina-este mundo se ve perfecto, pero mi maestro dice que no…mi misión, debo robar esa llave, pero creo que dejaré de ser la maestra de entrenadores Pokemón y volveré a ser Soberbia, el Rhesto de las sombras.

¿Sabrina?-preguntó Vincent buscándola.

Eh…si, aquí estoy-dijo Sabrina.

¿Estás bien?-preguntó Vincent.

Si, claro, ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?-preguntó Sabrina.

No sé-dijo Vincent-es que te fuiste de repente.

Estoy bien-dijo Sabrina-sólo regresemos.

Bien-dijo Vincent y regresaron con Giovanni quien estaba levantando carteles con "viva Amy" o "Amy ganará"

Hola, chicos, ¿Dónde estaban?-preguntó Giovanni.

Por ahí-dijo Sabrina.

Eh, bien creo-dijo Giovanni y vio a Amy entrar con Ana Boldt-miren, va a empezar la batalla de Amy.

SUERTE-gritó Vincent.

Mientras tanto en el escenario.

Bien, Amy, vamos a dejar algo en claro-dijo Ana-yo soy mejor que tú y es hora de demostrarlo.

Eso lo veremos-dijo Amy-ve Beautifly.

Ve Dragonair-dijo Ana.

Un Dragonair, sabia decisión-dijo Amy-pero ni aun así me ganarás.

Dragonair ataca con furia dragón-dijo Ana.

Beautifly esquívalo y usa somnífero-dijo Amy.

Dragonair torbellino-dijo Ana-eso detendrá tu somnífero.

Que batalla, espectadores, ¿Quién ganará?-dijo la animadora.

Beautifly viento plateado-dijo Amy.

Eso no, Dragonair ataca con hiper rayo-dijo Ana.

Esquívalo-dijo Amy pero lamentablemente Beautifly había recibido-BEAUTIFLY.

Pobre de tu Pokemón-dijo Ana cínicamente-pero creo que es hora de despedirse, bueno tienes tiempo, Dragonair tiene que recargarse.

Vamos debe haber una forma-pensó Amy-pero ¿Cuál?

Muy tarde-dijo Ana-Dragonair acaba esto con impactrueno.

¿Un ataque eléctrico?-dijo Amy confundida.

Si, bueno Dragonair sabe algunos trucos-dijo Ana mientras el Beautifly de Amy recibía el ataque de Dragonair-bueno creo que se acabo.

¿Beautifly?-preguntó Amy-creo que no fuimos lo suficientemente fuertes y perdimos… (Lagrimas), todo es mi culpa, soy una tonta, debí haberme entrenado más…

Beautifly no puede continuar-dijo la animadora-así que Ana Boldt gana.

Admito que superaste mis expectativas-dijo Ana dándole la mano-deja ya las lágrimas, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos seas mucho mejor.

Te lo prometo-dijo Amy.

Vaya, perdiste, no te preocupes la próxima vez lo logras-dijo Giovanni de forma triste-y yo que había preparado los carteles con tanto esfuerzo.

Bien, debo agradecerles por todo y en especial a ti Beautifly-dijo Amy-¿y Sabrina?

¿Eh?-se preguntaron Vincent y Giovanni- NO ESTÁ

¿Y la llave?-preguntó Amy.

¿Eh?...NO ESTÁ-dijo Giovanni asustado.

Así que mordió el anzuelo-dijo Amy con una mirada maliciosa.

Al parecer-dijo Vincent-eres muy lista, Amy.

Claro-dijo Amy y sacó algo de su bolsillo-ten Giovanni, aquí está la llave original.

¿Me preguntó para que querría Sabrina una llave vieja?-preguntó Vincent.

No sé-dijo Giovanni-tal vez para venderla por Internet y ganar mucho dinero.

No creo que sea por eso-dijo Amy-tal vez hay algo que ignoramos.

No creo que por el momento sea muy importante-dijo Giovanni-pero quiero ver la cara de Sabrina cuando vea que tiene una llave falsa.

Yo también-dijeron Amy y Vincent.

¿De que hablan?-preguntó Sabrina.

¡AH!-gritaron Amy, Vincent y Giovanni.

¿Qué pasa, parece como si hubieran visto un fantasma-dijo Sabrina-eso me recuerda, Giovanni se te cayó esto (entregándole la llave)

Gracias-dijo Giovanni.

Bueno, lamento Amy que hayas perdido-dijo Sabrina-y espero que tengan una gran aventura, pero yo me debo despedir.

¿Te vas tan pronto?-preguntó Vincent.

Si, pero gracias por todo-dijo Sabrina-bueno adiós.

Sabrina corrió hacia la salida como si estuviera escapando de la escena del crimen, luego de salir del coliseo se ocultó detrás de un roble y vio la llave que tenía en sus manos.

Finalmente… ¡esta no es!-gritó Sabrina-esos tipos me querían ver la cara de tonta. Debo volver, debo quitarles la llave…por mi señor.

Y así-dijo Giovanni saliendo del coliseo junto con Amy y Vincent, luego se detuvieron para esperar a Lucy y Phil-¡vaya que día!

Y NO TERMINA-gritó Sabrina.

¿Sabrina?-preguntó Vincent.

Traté de ser el Rhesto amable, pero creo que se acabó-dijo Sabrina.

¿Rhesto?-preguntó Amy.

Creí que los humanos no eran tan listos-dijo Sabrina-pero creo que llegan al punto de ira en mi escala.

¿Qué tratas de decir?-preguntó Giovanni.

Que me entreguen la llave de mi señor-dijo Sabrina y las sombras se apoderaron de su cuerpo cambiando a una mujer de piel blanca (literalmente), ojos verde, cabello rojo y una capa que le cubría el cuerpo pero hecho de sombras-mi verdadero nombre es Soberbia y entréguenme la llave ahora.

Eh… ¿no quieres discutirlo?-preguntó Giovanni.

Esa llave no te pertenece-dijo Amy.

Tampoco a ustedes-dijo Soberbia.

Rayos, nos ganó con argumentos-dijo Giovanni.

Como dijeron, esa llave no te pertenece-se escuchó en un árbol.

Miren es el zorro enmascarado-dijo Giovanni y el hombre cayó del árbol.

Eh…no, soy el terror en las sombras y amigo de la Justicia-dijo el hombre con una larga capa negra unos anteojos y un sombrero negro-me llamo D.E.N.

Creo que te va mejor el zorro enmascarado-dijo Giovanni.

Así que vienes a defenderlos-dijo Soberbia.

No saque esa llave de "Pokemón Voullet" para que la robaran los Rhestos-dijo D.E.N.

Tú eres el ladrón, vaya me impresionas-dijo Soberbia-ahora lárgate y ustedes denme la llave.

Creo que no tienes ventaja-dijo D.E.N-así que ríndete.

Odio cuando tienen razón-dijo Soberbia-puede que me hayan ganado esta vez, pero créanme que la próxima va a ser mucho peor.

Y Soberbia se convirtió en una nube negra que se evaporó en el aire, luego desapareció sin dejar rastro. Giovanni estaba más confundido que antes, no entendía nada de nada.

No entiendo, el narrador tiene razón-dijo Giovanni.

Creo que es hora de que sepan más-dijo D.E.N-aunque esté en contra del decreto de los sabios.

¿También trabajas para los sabios?-preguntó Giovanni-si es así debes conocer a UT53.

No trabajo para los sabios en forma directa-dijo D.E.N-pero tengo que contarles más sobre la llave. Bien, esa llave encierra a un monstruo de maldad, que unas aves encerraron hace miles de años, separando el mundo de los humanos de ""Pokemón Voullet".

¿Qué es eso, ¿se come?-preguntó Giovanni.

No todo es comida en la vida-dijo Amy.

Existe una isla que en la antigüedad fue la máxima potencia del mundo-dijo D.E.N-pero ahora se encuentra aislada de este mundo, en esa isla dominan los pokemones y sólo viven pokemones.

Vaya, como en el libro-dijo Vincent-los 12 capítulos del libro sagrado de Ho-oh nombra algo así.

Tienes razón-dijo D.E.N-pero encontré este fragmento y por eso vine, ya que se lo dije a los sabios y no me respondieron, pero portador de la llave debes tener mucho cuidado con los Rhestos.

¿Qué me pueden hacer, ¿matarme?-dijo Giovanni en tono de burla.

Me temo que sí-dijo D.E.N-pero eso no aparece en el capitulo, sino…

¿Sino que?-preguntó Amy.

Debo irme-dijo D.E.N.

Eres muy ambiguo, ¿lo sabías?-dijo Amy.

Lo siento, eso es lo que puedo decir por ahora-dijo D.E.N-cuídate, portador de la llave.

Lo haré-dijo Giovanni y D.E.N desapareció detrás de un árbol.

Gracias por esperarnos- se escuchó detrás, era Lucy junto a Phil-son muy amable.

Eh…si-dijo Amy.

Amy no creas que porque perdiste debes estar triste-dijo Lucy-claro que no, debes dar lo mejor de ti para la próxima vez.

Gracias, Lucy-dijo Amy.

¡NO SOY LUCY, SOY AMY, AMY WATTSON!-dijo Lucy.

Bueno nos despedimos-dijo Phil-el viaje a ciudad Petalburgo es lejano.

Espero volvernos a ver-dijo Lucy-tal vez ya le hayas confesado tu amor a cierta persona…

No lo creo, es decir, no estoy enamorada-dijo Amy con una mirada maliciosa.

Nos vemos-dijeron y corrieron hacia el oeste de la ciudad.

Vaya que día-dijo Giovanni.

Si, pasó de todo-dijo Vincent.

Pero ¿de que hablan?-dijo Amy-si apenas comienza, vamos caminen que nos queda un largo camino por recorrer.

Veo que tienes ánimos-dijo Giovanni.

Vamos en busca de otra aventura-dijo Amy-ningún Rhesto, Pokemón o agente Matrix como nos ha tocado en el viaje nos detendrá.

Así se habla-dijeron Giovanni y Vincent luego se pusieron en marcha.

Nuestros héroes veían la tarde tranquila, sabiendo que eran responsables de los huevos. Era un tarde tranquila con un cielo soleado en la ciudad Slateport, finalmente este concurso será inolvidable, pese a que tuvieron problemas, fue un día agradable.

**Esta Historia Continuará…**


	19. Locura Gourmet

Hola!

Gracias por leer mi fic, sólo algunos datos que creo que no quedaron claro…

/pensamiento, ejemplo: Quiero comer pizza…/mentira CHOCOLATES/…XD

Bueno eso creo…

Lean:

El reinicio por una amiga muy genial phantomgirl

Una entrenadora empezara su viaje Pokemón desde ciudad paleta, mientras trata de vencer la liga pokemon ve extrañas visiones, las cuales le obligan a averiguar que esta pasando... (N/A: si lees esto…actualiza! XD)

Otro mundo by muffinslover

danny tiene una nueva aventura pero sus amigos no estarán para apoyar lo soy pésima con los sumarys, pero espero que la historia mejore paulatinamente

Bitácora por Full Metal Dark

Madigan Scott Asher es un detective de la policía quien deberá resolver algunos casos relacionados con el equipo rocket. los cuales tienen un oscuro propósito

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 19**

Nuestros héroes viajan rumbo a ciudad Mawville pero ahora se encuentran en un pequeño pueblo ubicado al norte de ciudad Slateport con una tempestad enorme que no parecía acabar, además parecía seguirlos.

-Esto es imposible, ayer estaba soleado-dijo Giovanni-debemos encontrar refugio.

-Pero ¿Dónde?-preguntó Amy un poco enojada-¿Quién va a ayudarnos, ¿la lluvia, no hay nadie aquí.

-Miren, un restaurante-dijo Giovanni.

-Deja de pensar en comida-dijo Amy enojada.

-No, es un lugar para refugiarnos-dijo Giovanni.

-Es lo único que podemos hacer-dijo Vincent-o quedarnos bajo la lluvia.

-Está bien, está bien, vamos-dijo Amy.

Entraron entonces a un restaurante muy descuidado, con la puerta desgastada y un chirrido molesto al abrirla, con sillas sobre las mesas llenas de polvo. Amy, Giovanni y Vincent observaron la chimenea encendida y un señor estaba frente a ella.

-Hola, disculpe que hayamos entrado a…-dijo Amy muy cortésmente.

-¡Clientes, que gusto-dijo el anciano interrumpiendo a Amy-bienvenidos, perdonen el desorden, pero ahora les encuentro un lugar perfecto.

-No, descuide, sólo vinimos para protegernos de la lluvia-dijo Amy y el anciano pareció desanimarse-pero…con gusto aceptarnos su propuesta. Mi nombre es Amy.

-El mío es Giovanni, pero puede decirme chico chocolate-dijo Giovanni.

-El mío es Vincent-dijo el duelista.

-Mucho gusto, entonces ¿Qué esperan, siéntense donde les parezca cómodo-dijo el señor-mi nombre es Luigi y soy el dueño de esta pizzería, ¿Qué desean ordenar, ¿la pizza tamaño personal o tamaño Faraón?

-Ya le entraste, yo quiero una pizza tamaño faraón-dijo Giovanni muy feliz-lo sabía, una momia con sabor a peperoni es la maldición de la pizza egipcia, de seguro me atrapa y me lleva a su imperio de terror con el jamón y el queso, no hay que olvidar la masa de la pizza.

-Que vergüenza-dijo Amy-señor Luigi, ¿Por qué está tan descuidado su restaurante?

-Bueno, verás-dijo Luigi-más allá de esta calle hay otra pizzería que es mejor cuidada y que prosperó mejor…ya que el gordo de Antonio roba las recetas que esta humilde pizzería obtiene.

-¿Y por qué no se unen?-preguntó Vincent.

-Porque nunca me uniría con ese gordo sin talento-dijo Luigi-pese a que en el pasado fuimos grandes amigos, ahora sólo es un recuerdo. Todo partió con una simple discusión. Tal vez ahora el pueblo hubiera sido mucho mejor pero ahora ya no importa, el gordo de Antonio ganó y esta pizzería será demolida.

-Así es-se escuchó desde la puerta y provenía esa voz con acento italiano a un hombre bien gordo con un bigote al estilo italiano y con dos hombres al lado-y esta pizzería será demolida para borrar lo último que queda de mi memoria pasada.

-Antonio eres un ser vil y cerdo-dijo el señor Luigi.

-No puede hacer eso-dijo Giovanni-el señor Luigi ha trabajado por muchos años en este lugar y no fue para que lo demolieran.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Antonio-él me robó durante años.

-No, no es cierto, fuiste tú-dijo el señor Luigi y se abalanzó sobre Antonio con rabia.

-Debemos hacer algo-dijo Vincent.

-Si tan sólo…-dijo Giovanni mirando con tristeza lo que ocurría-oh, como deseo arreglar todo esto, no saben cuanto lo deseo.

Y una silueta verde apareció con una luz y un sonido estridente que parecía ser de una campana, la silueta atravesó la ventana como un fantasma y se acercó a Giovanni. Lo tocó y una luz blanca invadió la pizzería. Cuando se apagó esa luz, ni Giovanni ni Torchic se encontraban…

**Canción Principal **

Buscando respuesta a un gran dilema

Con problemas por donde lo veas

Donde ganas o donde pierdes

¿Quién es el enemigo, y ¿Quien lo sabe?

Nevadas, Batallas

Siempre estaremos juntos

Rhestos y equipos, jamás nos vencerán

(Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet")

Corre, ¡yeah, solo corre

Verás como se soluciona

El misterio que se esconde

Y el mejor de todos serás

Aunque sólo arruine las cosas

¡Yeah!   
(Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet")

Corre, ¡si, solo corre

Junto a tus amigos estás

Verás como todo se resuelve (Pokemón)

**Capitulo 19: Locura Gourmet **

Cuando Giovanni y Torchic abrieron los ojos observaron que ya no se encontraban en el restaurante y menos que Amy y Vincent estaban con ellos. Peor que eso, que ni siquiera esta el restaurante ni la aldea, sólo flores y pokemones salvajes por doquier. Giovanni miró extrañado, cogió su pokenav pero cuando intentó llamar a Amy se apagó.

-Torchic parece que estamos en un lugar muy lejano-dijo Giovanni-que afecta la señal de mi pokenav.

-Tor, tor, tor-dijo Torchic mostrando un letrero que decía "Aldea Valleford" a 10 km.

-Es verdad, ese es el nombre de la aldea a la que entramos-dijo Giovanni-pero no recuerdo este lugar tan colorido, debe haber sido por la lluvia, ¿Qué dices, Torchic, ¿vamos a esa aldea?

-Tor, tor, tor-sonrió el polluelo.

Giovanni y Torchic comenzaron su rumbo hacia la aldea, pero al llegar encontraron un gran campo de flores de mil colores donde Giovanni creía que estaba la pizzería, o donde su pokenav que se activó decía que se encontraba. Luego vio a dos niños aparentemente de 10 años, que miraban un santuario pequeño que tenía una estatuilla de un Pokemón parecido a un hada.

-Contempla pues mi obra maestra-dijo un chico de cabello verde, ojos azules y una camiseta blanca con un dibujo de una espátula-la llamo el santuario de Celebi.

-Te felicito-dijo el otro chico de cabello azul y ojos rojos claros, con un traje verde parecido a un chef-ahora si te luciste, es lo mejor…pero aún no lo vemos.

-Descuida, de seguro lo encontramos algún día por aquí-dijo el chico de cabello verde.

-¿Eh?-dijo Giovanni.

-Vaya, un forastero-dijo el chico de cabello verde- mi nombre es Luigi, bienvenido al campo de la voz del bosque.

-Pero que ropas tan extrañas traes-dijo el chico de cabello azul-debes ser un entrenador. Mi nombre es Antonio, forastero.

-¿El señor Luigi, ¿el señor Antonio, ¿juntos?-se dijo Giovanni muy atónito y los niños parpadearon sin comprender-eh, mi nombre es Gio…/será mejor que sólo diga eso/… Hawkins y este es Torchic.

-¡Hawkins!-dijeron sorprendidos y Giovanni los miró un poco halagado-COMO EL CEREAL (Giovanni cae al estilo animé)

-Tor, tor, tor, tor-rió Torchic.

-No me ayudas-dijo Giovanni con una mirada maliciosa.

-Vaya, ¿ese Pokemón es tuyo, increíble, nosotros vemos los que viven en este campo, con la esperanza de que alguna vez Celebi nos vea-dijo Antonio.

-Queremos crear un restaurante aquí-dijo Luigi-pero…todos creen que es una idea tonta. Tenemos fe en que Selebi nos ayudará. Nunca le fallaremos, nosotros haremos un lugar mejor a la aldea Valleford.

-Y no esperaría menos-dijo Antonio.

-Así que fue Celebi quien me trajo aquí-dijo Giovanni en voz baja-debe ser por qué le fallaron.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó Antonio.

-Eh…nada-dijo Giovanni.

-Forastero, es decir, Gio, ¿tienes donde quedarte?-preguntó Luigi.

-Eh…no, espera, tienes razón…/a decir verdad, no sé como voy a regresar…tal vez si arreglo lo que sucedió, Celebi me lleve al presente/…creo que me quedaré en el Centro Pokemón-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Centro Pokemón, ¿Qué es un Centro Pokemón?-preguntó Antonio.

-¿Su aldea no tiene un Centro Pokemón, es un lugar donde un entrenador se puede alojar, también puedes revitalizar a tus pokemones-dijo Giovanni y los niños negaron con su cabeza un lugar así-estoy en serios problemas.

-Descuida puedes quedarte en mi casa-dijo Luigi.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Giovanni.

-Tor, tor, Torchic, tor, chic, chic-dijo Torchic (Traducción: Tendrán que ir al supermercado mañana porque mi entrenador se lo va a comer todo)

-Muy gracioso-dijo Giovanni sarcásticamente.

-Y dinos Gio, ¿Qué se siente viajar por el mundo?-preguntó Luigi.

-Ehem, bien, creo-dijo Giovanni, a decir verdad nunca se había preguntado eso-para comenzar se conoce a mucha gente y siempre se lucha por un sueño, bien, eso no se mucho, yo sigo mi camino porque siempre he oído las aventuras de mis hermanos y de un vecino y gran amigo llamado Ash.

-Vaya, yo creía que era agotador-dijo Antonio.

-Si, pero con tus amigos lo borras de tu memoria-dijo Luigi.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Giovanni-conocí a dos grandes amigos, Amy y Vincent, juntos hemos viajado de un lugar a otro.

-¿Y donde están?-preguntó Luigi.

-En el futuro-dijo Giovanni sin pensar.

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron.

-¿Dije futuro? Quise decir Fuctury-mintió Giovanni.

-Vaya eso debe ser muy lejos-dijo Luigi-nunca lo había escuchado.

-No sabes cuanto-dijo Giovanni.

-Cuando yo apruebe el examen de aptitud y me gradúe de chef voy a viajar por el mundo-dijo Luigi.

-Yo te acompañaré a donde vayas-dijo Antonio.

-¿Aprobar el examen?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Eh si, el examen CAT-dijo Luigi-si obtienes un buen puntaje…

-Puedes escoger una carrera Pokemón-dijo Antonio.

-Ya veo-dijo Giovanni-como entrenador, observador o cosas por el estilo, ¿no es cierto?

-Exacto-dijo Luigi-y mañana es el gran día.

-Hablando de eso-dijo Antonio-será mejor que vayamos a estudiar.

-Tienes razón Antonio-dijo Luigi.

-Debo irme, Gio-dijo Antonio-espero que nos acompañes mañana para el examen.

-Claro-dijo Giovanni y Antonio se fue hacia una pequeña cabaña cerca de donde en el futuro se encontraría la municipalidad.

-Ven, a mi mamá no le gusta los atrasos-dijo Luigi y se dirigieron hacia una casa sobre una colina

Luego de las presentaciones y algunas desconfianzas por parte de la madre de Luigi hacia Giovanni finalmente se acordó que Giovanni podía dormir esa noche en la casa de Luigi.

-Se lo agradezco mucho-dijo Giovanni haciendo una reverencia.

-No te preocupes-dijo la madre de Luigi-Luigi, tú debes ir a tu habitación a estudiar, mañana es la CAT y no has estudiado lo suficiente.

-¿Gio puede ayudarme?-preguntó Luigi.

-Está bien, ogh debo ir a la cocina-dijo la madre de Luigi cansada y se fue a la cocina.

-¿Tu madre siempre es así de simpática?-preguntó Giovanni sarcásticamente.

-Je, je, pero tiene razón-dijo Luigi sudando-ven, te mostraré mi habitación.

Giovanni no concebía que el Luigi que caminaba frente a él fuera el mismo que encontró 40 años en el futuro como un despojo humano frente a una calida chimenea. ¿Qué le pasó a su sonrisa, ¿o a su felicidad?

-Bien-dijo Luigi-aquí estamos.

-Vaya, es muy grande-dijo Giovanni y recordó su pequeña pero calida habitación en el tranquilo pueblo Paleta-¿todos estos libros son tuyos?

-Si-dijo Luigi-claro que muchos son de cocina, pero hay varios sobre química o simples romanes.

-Interesante-dijo Giovanni y tomó un libro-y en la CAT, ¿Qué contenidos debes saber?

-Eh, todos-dijo Luigi.

-¡Todos!-dijo Giovanni-eso es mucho.

- Bien, pues debo saberlo-dijo Luigi-si quiero llegar a ser e mejor chef debo aprobarlos.

-Pues a estudiar se ha dicho-dijo Giovanni y tomó un formulario de la mesa de estudio-vaya son muchas, bueno no sacamos nada lamentando.

- Tor, tor-dijo Torchic.

- Pregunta uno-dijo Giovanni-un Pokemón del mar es distinto al de un lago por…

-Esa es fácil-dijo Luigi-la concentración de sustancia en cada ambiente.

-Correcto-dijo Giovanni-siguiente pregunta…

Y así Giovanni y Luigi estudiaron hasta muy tarde y finalmente cayeron rendidos por el sueño frente a un libro, sin darse cuenta de que una sombra entraba a la habitación luego sacó algo, puso un papel en la mochila de Luigi y salió. A la mañana siguiente la madre de Luigi abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio a los dos niños con sus cabezas sobre libro.

-Eh…será mejor que los despierte-se dijo la madre de Luigi-Luigi, Gio, despierten

-¿Si, mamá?-dijo Luigi con la mirada de un poco dormido-vamos, Gio, tenemos que bajar.

-…Si, si sé, es un paralelepípedo-dijo Gio dormido-¿eh, ¿fue un sueño?...espera tú eres Luigi de niño.

-Eh… ¿si?-preguntó confundido Luigi.

-…No fue un sueño-dijo Giovanni-de verdad… ¿Por qué aún estoy aquí?

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Luigi-es que hablas raro.

-Divagaciones mías, discúlpame-dijo Giovanni-…espera, ¡HOY ES EL CAT! Y ¿Qué hacemos paradotes aquí?

-Eso mismo me pregunto-dijo la madre de Luigi-Luigi, Gio bajen rápido.

- Si-respondieron Luigi y Gio

Más tarde cuando se hubieron cambiado se encontraban ya en el comedor con una taza en frente de ellos. Giovanni se sentía angustiado ya que había pasado la noche en el pasado, creía que se quedaría para siempre en el pasado.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Luigi.

-Eh, nada, sólo pensaba-dijo Giovanni.

-Tal vez en algún amor lejano-dijo la madre de Luigi.

- Si, como…AMY, así se llama-dijo Luigi

-¿Amy, ¿yo pensando en ella, ¿es una broma?-dijo Giovanni-bueno si es algo relacionada con ella pero…

-¿Y te le has declarado?-preguntó la madre de Luigi.

-Esperen, yo no estoy enamorado de Amy, sólo…hay cosas que me hacen recordar a ella, a Vincent-dijo Giovanni.

-Todos dicen eso y finalmente terminan juntos-dijo la madre de Luigi.

-No creo que yo sea uno de esos, en verdad que no-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Por qué no, estoy más que segura que harían una bonita pareja-dijo la madre de Luigi.

-Pues… ¿es tan tarde, Luigi, debemos irnos… /salvado por el tiempo/-dijo Giovanni.

-Es verdad-dijo Luigi-bien, nos vemos, mamá.

-Hasta más tarde-dijo la madre de Luigi.

Giovanni tomó su mochila y Torchic subió a su hombro derecho, mientras Luigi abría la puerta. Esperando en la entrada se encontraba Antonio

-Buenos días, Gio y Luigi-dijo Antonio.

- Buenos días, Antonio-respondieron.

-¿Están listos?-preguntó Antonio-hoy es el gran día.

-¡Es hoy!-dijo Giovanni en voz baja y pensó la razón de por qué había llegado a esa fecha en especifico-por eso llegué ayer…regresé para ¡EL CAT!

-¿De veras estás bien?-preguntó Luigi-has estado muy reservado hoy.

-Si, en serio-dijo Giovanni-bueno yo iré a hacer algo y los alcanzo, pero… ¿Dónde se va a realizar la prueba?

-En la escuela de la aldea, claro está-dijo Antonio.

-No te será difícil llegar allá-dijo Luigi-sigues este camino y listo, bueno te esperamos allá.

-Claro-dijo Giovanni.

Más tarde Giovanni y Torchic se encontraban en el campo donde habían visto a Luigi y Antonio. Giovanni lo vio, pero se sentía muy raro, luego sacó su pokenav y tomó una fotografía.

-Que maravilloso lugar, debería tomarle una fotografía-dijo Giovanni y sacó una fotografía con flash.

-BRUJO, eres un brujo-dijo un aldeano que estaba cerca.

-¿Un brujo yo?-dijo asustado Giovanni.

-¡Si!-dijo el aldeano-usas eso para quitarles el espíritu.

-¿Eso hago?-preguntó Giovanni asustado

-Si, además tu extraña forma de usar ropa-dijo el aldeano.

-¿Eso uso?-dijo Giovanni asustado

-Y está claro que por tu estilo de comer pan, jamón y queso eres un brujo-dijo el aldeano.

-¿Eso como?...espere, esto es un emparedado-dijo Giovanni.

-Así que lo admites, eres un brujo-dijo el aldeano y la fotografía se revela del pokenav hacia las manos de Giovanni-AH, tu maquina me saca la lengua, eres un brujo no lo niegues.

-¿Soy un brujo por tomar una fotografía? O ¿por comer un emparedado?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Está más que claro, por ambos-dijo el aldeano-y ahora irás a la horca.

-Pero si estamos en el siglo XX, ya deberían saber lo que es un emparedado y por lo menos no usar la horca-dijo Giovanni-no debería haber otro método…espere de que estoy hablando si NO SOY BRUJO.

-Si, si lo eres, nadie es tan pequeño-dijo el aldeano.

-Ahora si me enojé, NO SOY TAN BAJITO COMO UNA HORMIGA-gritó Giovanni.

-¿Puedes probarlo?-preguntó el aldeano.

-¿Puede probar lo contrario?-preguntó Giovanni con una sonrisa maléfica.

-Pues…con lo que he dicho basta-dijo el aldeano-guardias llévense a este chico acusado de brujería a la prisión de máxima seguridad, adiós brujo chaparro.

-Pero tengo derechos-dijo Giovanni y lo levantaron de brazos-creo que en este siglo no, espero que me personen, Torchic ascuas.

Y Torchic lanzó ascuas sobre los guardias, quienes soltaron a Giovanni y luego Giovanni y Torchic corrieron hacia la escuela. Pero al correr hacia allá vio una silueta verde como aquel día en el restaurante, Giovanni la siguió y encontró a Luigi junto a Antonio al parecer discutiendo.

-Tú la robaste-dijo Luigi enojado.

-Claro que no, tú la robaste para luego decir que yo la había robado-dijo Antonio.

-Hola-dijo Giovanni.

-Hola Gio-dijeron enojados y sin verse.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Lo que pasa es que Antonio robó mi receta que iba a presentar en la CAT-dijo Luigi.

-No, tú lo hiciste-dijo Antonio.

-Rayos llegué tarde-se dijo Giovanni en voz baja.

-Admítelo, tú la robaste-dijo Luigi.

-No, admítelo tú-dijo Antonio.

-Tor, tor, tor, tor-dijo torchic.

-Tienes razón-dijo Giovanni-oigan, si cada uno de ustedes dice que no fue, entonces fue otra persona…

-Claro que no, fue él-dijo Luigi.

-Luigi, pero ¿Por qué haría algo así Antonio?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Pues…-dijo Luigi.

-¿No que él te iba a acompañar en tus viajes, que iban a crear un restaurante en el campo florido para honrar a Celebi?-dijo Giovanni.

-Ves, entonces fue él-dijo Antonio.

-No, no fui yo-dijo Luigi.

-¿Y por que haría algo así Luigi?-dijo Giovanni.

-Entonces ¿quien fue?-se preguntaron.

-BIIIIIII-se escuchó detrás de un árbol, pero sólo Giovanni lo escuchó.

-Vengan parece que vi algo-dijo Giovanni.

En medio del camino había un agujero como trampa y se escuchaba "auxilio" dentro del agujero, ellos rápidamente fueron a ver lo que sucedía. Y Giovanni vio desparecer la silueta verde detrás de árboles.

-Auxilio les digo-se escuchó.

-Esa voz…es de Martín-dijo Luigi.

-Martín ¿estás bien?-preguntó Antonio.

-Pero ¿Qué pregunta es esa, claro que no, estoy atrapado aquí-dijo Antonio.

-Sal ya, Sandshrew-dijo Giovanni y lanzó la pokebola.

-GUYA-dijo el Pokemón.

-Sandshrew excava y saca a Martín de allí-dijo Giovanni.

-Guya-asintió con la cabeza Sandshrew.

Sandshrew comenzó a excavar y sacó a Martin, luego cuando este estuvo más tranquilo aclararon todo.

-Lo admito, fui yo quien entró a su casa e intercambio las recetas-dijo Martín.

-Pero ¿Por qué?-preguntó Luigi.

-Bueno, pues, como ustedes estaban tan organizados-dijo Martín-yo pues, creí que serían mas felices que yo y sentí envidia, así que ideé todo esto…para que se pelearan.

-Eso no fue correcto-dijo Luigi-pero…te perdono.

-Oye, a él si lo perdonas-dijo Antonio enojado.

-Ay no, otra vez-dijo Giovanni.

-Ja, ja, ja, descuida es que el aceptó su error-dijo Luigi-bien, vamos que el examen va a empezar.

-BIIIIIIIII-se escuchó de nuevo.

-¿Oyeron eso?-preguntó Antonio.

-Si, sonó exactamente como los aldeanos dijeron que sonaba el grito de Celebi-dijo Luigi.

-¿Ya es hora, ¡No, pero debo ayudarlos-dijo Giovanni.

-Bii, bi, bi, bi-dijo Celebi (Traducción: Ya has cumplido tu misión)

-¿Ah si?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Eso quiere decir que no eres…de esta época-dijo Luigi.

-Vaya, es un viajero del tiempo-dijo Martín-increible.

-Pero si Celebi está aquí quiere decir que…-dijo Antonio.

-Si, debo volver a mi época, 40 años en el futuro-dijo Giovanni- mucha suerte en el examen.

-BIIII-gritó Celebi y sonó la misma campanada que oyó cuando viajó al pasado y el cielo se tornó verde claro. Giovanni y Torchic comenzaron a elevarse junto con Celebi.

-Gracias por todo-dijo Luigi.

-Espero volvernos a ver-dijo Antonio.

-Todo habría sido un fracaso sin ti-dijo Martín.

-SUERTE-gritaron juntos.

-Adiós-dijo Giovanni-…nos volveremos a ver…

Cuando Giovanni abrió los ojos se encontraba de nuevo en el restaurante de Luigi y vio un tractor que se acercaba peligrosamente al restaurante. Giovanni sin perder el tiempo corrió hacia el tractor para detenerlo.

-No, no, paren, este restaurante es lo único que tienen el señor Luigi y el señor Antonio-dijo Giovanni colocándose al medio del camino.

-Niño quítate del camino-dijo el conductor del tractor.

-Giovanni-se escuchó-¿Qué haces, sal de allí.

-No, este restaurante seguirá en pie-dijo Giovanni.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Vincent.

-Lo mismo me preguntó-dijo un anciano de cabello verde y ojos azules, era Luigi.

-Giovanni, sal ya de allí, los señores tienen que recoger los destrozos de la lluvia-dijo un anciano de cabello azul, era Antonio.

-¿Destrozos?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Si creías que íbamos a demoler este restaurante estás equivocado, este restaurante es patrimonio del pueblo-dijo un señor de cabello castaño, era Martín-mi nombre es Martín y soy el alcalde del pueblo Valleford.

-¿Pueblo, no que era aldea-dijo Giovanni.

-Giovanni ven ya-dijo Amy.

-Está bien-dijo Giovanni.

Más tarde en el restaurante, ahora más decente, limpio y lleno de clientes…

-Esta vez si que te pegaste fuerte-dijo Amy-espero que la próxima vez te fijes por donde pisas.

-Si, cuando entramos al restaurante te golpeaste con la puerta del baño-dijo Vincent.

-¿Entonces todo fue un sueño?...no, fue real-dijo Giovanni.

-Así que te sientes mejor, bueno nada puede recuperar más que preparar una pizza-dijo Antonio y ve detenidamente a Giovanni-no sé por qué pero creo haberte visto antes.

-Si yo también-dijo Luigi.

-Y que decir yo si hasta es igualito-dijo Martín.

-Eh…A la cocina-dijo Giovanni un poco nervioso.

-¿Quién quiere pizza?-preguntó Vincent en la cocina.

-Ya le entraste, yo, yo-dijo Giovanni.

-Es nuestro Giovanni-dijeron Amy y Vincent.

Luego estuvieron todos en la cocina vestidos como verdaderos cocineros. Antonio y Luigi sonreían al ver a nuestros héroes y a Martín preparando una pízza.

-No se tú, Antonio, pero a ese chico ya le he visto-dijo Luigi.

-Si, se parece a Gio-dijo Antonio-pero eso es imposible, debe estar viajando aún por el tiempo.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, lo sabía, la pizza con salchicha es la comida del futuro-rió Giovanni.

-Ah si, come esto-dijo Martín colocando el queso sobre la cara de Giovanni-ja, ja, ja.

-Como decía es imposible que sea el mismo-dijo Luigi y ambos caminaron a ayudar a sus principiantes pupilos.

Y esa tarde nuestros héroes estuvieron trabajando en el restaurante muy concurrido en la aldea que ahora es pueblo que está adornado con árboles, flores y variados colores, con miles de casas antiguas y en la plaza central dos estatuas, una de la voz del bosque Celebi y la otra del viajero del tiempo, Gio…aunque en realidad se llamaba Giovanni…

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

¿Algún comentario o critica constructiva, ¿Está bien, ¿algo que no se entendió?…………………..HaldamirElf


	20. ¿Treta o Truco?

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 20**

"Ho-oh levanto sus alas y de todas las criaturas que tenía escogió a un ser al que denomino su elegido, al que todos creían que no existía, que sólo el de los humanos era valido. Entonces sus ayudantes ayudaron al portador para que los elegidos destruyeran al ser…."

Interesante-dijo un Slowking-pero eso no nos dice donde está.

Tranquilo-dijo una mujer oculta en las sombras-el elegido de Ho-oh está aquí.

¿Aquí donde?-dijo el Slowking-¿debajo de un piedra, ¿debajo de la tierra, no hay nadie aquí.

Eres tan objetivo-dijo la mujer-mira y aprende. Su Majestad, hemos venido por usted.

¿Le hablas a la roca?-preguntó Slowking.

Silencio, por favor, quiero invocar al elegido-dijo la mujer-Su Majestad, necesitamos que venga.

Por favor, su Excelencia, venga a nuestro mundo-dijo el Slowking.

Una luz apareció de la tabla y cegó a sus espectadores, mientras se materializaba, estos quedaron perplejos al ver al elegido. Estaba en frente de ellos mirando con sus ojos llenos de inocencia y con sus cabellos de paz.

Es….una humana-dijo Slowking-pero…eso no es posible.

Ignore a su servidor-dijo la mujer-mi nombre es Katherine, pero puede llamarme Kat.

Y yo soy Venetto, pero puede llamarme Vent-dijo el Slowking.

Hay una servidora más-dijo Kat-pero se encuentra en la Organización, calmando a los sabios, ellos no deben saber que Usted está aquí.

Bien, pero me pueden decir ¿Qué soy?-preguntó la niña de no más de 10 años.

Déjeme que le explique yo-dijo Vent- Usted es la elegida por Ho-oh, la más poderosa y junto a Vania fue creada por el mismo Ho-oh.

Vania es una ayudante muy importante que va a necesitar-dijo Kat.

La elegida por Ho-oh junto con el elegido por los humanos deben eliminar al "Ersta Rhesto"-dijo Vent-pero no podrán solos, me temo que necesitan la ayuda de un humano, que lleva consigo la llave que deben destruir.

¿Debo saber algo más?-preguntó la niña-aunque debo decir que estoy enterada de todo (sonríe)…el portador del anillo se llama Giovanni Hawkins, el ladrón de la llave o futuro salvador del mundo es el jefe de la Organización y que los contrato, el elegido por los humanos está en Hoen y el "Ersta Rhesto" ya soltó a sus Rhestos, ¿Qué más debo saber?

Kat y Vent quedaron estupefactos, no creían que sabía tanto de la actualidad, es más, sabía más que ellos. Los Rhestos, los habían descuidado mucho, y quien había robado la llave también.

Estoy a sus pies, su Majestad-dijo Vent-soy el Slowking del sur.

Y a sus órdenes siempre, su Excelencia-dijo Kat-soy la Deoxys del norte.

Y falta, Vania, la Sneasel del bosque central-dijo la Elegida- bueno pero llámenme Sandra, suena más común que un nombre psicodélico como Flor del bosque… (Sonríe)…pobre del "Ersta Rhesto", creía que no estaba en los planes de Ho-oh que soltara a los Rhestos. Lo que me recuerda, ¿tenemos armas espirituales?

Sólo una-dijo Kat-y lo tiene Vania, me refiero al amuleto de Suicune.

Yo diría que son dos-dijo Sandra-este es el brazalete de Lucario, cualquiera que lo tenga podrá tele transportase a donde quiera. Pero esa garra de Mew que tienen los Rhestos me parece en muy malas manos, ¿Cómo lo obtuvo?

No lo sabemos-dijo Vent-el problema es que lo tiene.

Es verdad, con esa garra puede romper cualquier hechizo-dijo Sandra-excepto el personal, como el del "Ersta Rhesto". El amuleto de Suicune puede volver invisible al poseedor, y además darle una asombrosa agilidad, está en buenas manos.(Un brillo aparece en su cabeza)…es hora de que mi subconsciente despierte, por eso no recordaré nada, es algo que pasa. Necesito que me lleven a Hoen.

¿Cómo?-preguntó Vent-es imposible.

Con el brazalete de Lucario nada es imposible…zzzz-dijo Sandra y cayo al suelo dormida.

¿Qué se supone que pasó?-preguntó Vent.

La Elegida tiene la facultad de saber lo que sucede, pero no en la realidad-dijo Kat.

Aún no entiendo-dijo Vent.

Que ella puede activar el lado del conocimiento absoluto-dijo Kat-aunque ella nunca haya oído la palabra queso.

¿Qué tiene que ver el queso?-preguntó Vent.

Ogh, olvídalo-dijo Kat-ya oíste a Sandra, debemos ir a Hoen.

Debo decir que eso fue muy vago-dijo Vent-lo que lleva a: ¿a que parte de Hoen?

Tal vez Vania lo sepa, al fin y al cabo es su hermana-dijo Kat-andando que hay mucho que hacer.

Bien-dijo Vent.

"_Para el portador de la llave que está viendo esto: Cuando despierte creerá que todo esto fue un sueño, pero no fue así. Manténgalo en secreto, por favor, que no es tiempo aún de que se sepa. Todo a su debido tiempo, descuida todas tus dudas se aclararán más pronto de lo que crees"_

Giovanni abrió los ojos para luego cubrirlos con su mano, ya que la luz del sol le llegaba. Era verdad, no comprendía nada y ese no era el problema, además de que muchos estaban en busca de la llave pero ahora con más impacto, el problema era que nadie se dignaba a decirle lo que sucedía y por qué la llave es tan valiosa.

**Canción Principal **

Buscando respuesta a un gran dilema

Con problemas por donde lo veas

Donde ganas o donde pierdes

¿Quién es el enemigo, y ¿Quien lo sabe?

Nevadas, Batallas

Siempre estaremos juntos

Rhestos y equipos, jamás nos vencerán

(Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet")

Corre, ¡yeah, solo corre

Verás como se soluciona

El misterio que se esconde

Y el mejor de todos serás

Aunque sólo arruine las cosas

¡Yeah!   
(Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet")

Corre, ¡si, solo corre

Junto a tus amigos estás

Verás como todo se resuelve (Pokemón)

**Capitulo 20: ¿Treta o Truco?**

Giovanni estaba con todos los ánimos, al parecer el sueño le fue provechoso. Amy y Vincent estaban detrás de él buscando donde acampar por el intenso calor que los agobiaba.

Giovanni: ¿Quién entiende este clima, ayer estaba lloviendo a cantaros y hoy estamos asándonos. Pero algo mas importante ¿Qué hay para desayunar, muero de hambre.

Amy: Siempre mueres de hambre.

Vincent: Tal vez lo de hoy es distinto.

Giovanni: Al fin alguien que me comprende.

Amy: Ten (entregándole un plato)... Hey, ¿Dónde está mi plato?

Giovanni: Ese Marill se lo está llevando.

Amy: Regresa aquí con mis tacos madruganeros, Beautifly échatelas.

Y así Beautifly embistió a Marill y el plato cayó pero Amy lo recogió antes de que se rompiera. Marill comenzó a llorar.

Amy: Eh, perdón, eh, ¿quieres?

Marill: Marill, marill.

Amy: aquí tienes.

Giovanni: Vaya, Amy tiene corazón (a Vincent)

Amy: ¡Te escuche!

Vincent: Amy siempre demuestra afecto a sus pokemones.

Giovanni: Ya, Vincent, estás despedido del fan club "Te comprendemos, Giovanni"

Amy: ¿Tienes un fan club? (En tono de burla)

Giovanni: No me ayudas

Vincent: Ya, paren, mejor avanzamos, sino nos quedaremos con quemaduras de primer grado.

Giovanni: Vincent tiene razón.

Y así avanzaron, pero con un integrante más que no parecía que quisiera irse, era Marill, que miraba con cariño a Amy.

Giovanni: ¿Esa pelota azul nos va a seguir todo el camino?

Amy: Oye, es muy lindo, tal vez quiera venir con nosotros.

Vincent: Pero, Amy, no sé si será buena idea.

Amy: ¿Por qué?

Vincent: Le hace competencia a Giovanni, terminó con los víveres que teníamos.

Giovanni: Oye, no soy un exterminador de víveres.

Amy y Vincent: Como digas.

Giovanni: Definitivamente todos están en mi contra.

Vincent: Bueno, no es por desanimarlos, pero si seguimos nos asaremos antes de llegar a ciudad Mauville.

Amy: Bueno creo que no queda otra que seguir aunque…miren…es una casa.

Vincent (revisó el pokenav): ¿En medio del camino, aparte no aparece en el pokenav, ¿será seguro?

Giovanni: ¿Hay otra opción, vamos que Torchic se…. ¿divierte, Hey, ¿Por qué eres el único que se entretiene?

Torchic: Tor, tor, tor,tor (Traducción: Bueno porque soy el mejor, porque soy de fuego y porque no queda otra)

Giovanni: Buen punto

Amy: Entonces vamos a esa casa.

Nuestros héroes se acercaron lentamente a la casa misteriosa, Giovanni abrió la puerta y se encontraron en una sala al estilo japonés pero sin nadie habitándola.

Giovanni: Hola, caracola.

Amy: ¿Hay alguien?

Vincent: Somos viajeros y quisimos detenernos aquí.

Giovanni: que raro, no hay nadie.

Amy: No se ustedes, pero yo siento que si hay alguien.

Vincent: Ahora que lo dices si, también yo

Giovanni: Oiga señor, podría decirnos donde está la cocina (a la pared)

Amy y Vincent: ¿a quien le hablas?

Giovanni: ¿No lo notan, este bulto, si lo ven de lado es más grande la pared en esta zona, esa técnica lo usaban los samurai en las películas, creo que se llama... camuflaje.

Voz: Rayos, me encontraron.

Giovanni, Amy y Vincent: UN FANTASMA, mejor dicho, EL FANTASMA DEL BULTO.

Voz: Claro que no (saliendo de la pared un hombre), me llamo el maestro treta.

Giovanni: Interesante, pero no contaba con que Sherlock Hawkins estuviera aquí…era elemental, siempre.

Amy: Ya termina con eso, que me das vergüenza ajena.

Maestro treta: ja, ja, ja, ja, ustedes son los primeros que me hacen reír.

Vincent:¿Por qué se escondía, señor Treta?

Maestro treta: me gusta causar angustia con el razonamiento lógico, lo que me recuerda que…debo decir adiós…adiós… (Presiona un botón)

Y así nuestros héroes se dan cuenta de que están sobre un agujero gigante, en el cual cayeron.

Giovanni: Amy, has algo, llama a Bayleef o algo.

Amy. Ah, verdad, ve Bayleef usa látigo cepa.

Maestro treta: lo siento, eso sería trampa, ji,ji,ji, un Pokemón menos.(Aparece una mano que se lleva a Bayleef)

Amy: oiga ese es mi Bayleef, devuélvalo.

Maestro treta: Cuando pasen las pruebas lo haré, pero si hacen trampa de nuevo otro Pokemón desaparecerá de su equipo.

Giovanni. Ya verás como resuelvo este misterio, te irá muy mal…

Y así cayeron hasta un nivel 3 bajo la tierra, donde estaban los tontos que hace muchos capítulos no aparecían, me refiero al equipo Rocket. Tratando de abrir la gran puerta con la cara del maestro treta.

David: Devuélvenos a la máquina.

Torchic: tor, tor, tor (enojado)

Rebeca: Mira es el ave con tiña.

Giovanni: ¿ustedes aquí?

Rebeca y David: No crean que nos hemos olvidado de lo que pasó en isla Dewford.

Rebeca: Prepárense para todos sus problemas

David: Y más vale que ahora teman

Rebeca: Para proteger el mundo ante devastación

David: Para unir a todos pueblos dentro de nuestra súper canción

Rebeca: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

David: Y para encerrarnos sin ninguna preocupación.

Rebeca: La bellísima Rebeca

David: El mago Davidni.

Rebeca: El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz y más.

David: Y aunque estemos encerrados van a sufrir.

Rebeca y David: ¿?

Giovanni: ¿Dónde está su mono?

Rebeca y David: ¡QUE NO ES MONO!

Rebeca: Se lo llevó su amigo.

David: Pero cuando lleguemos al primer nivel va a ver de lo que somos capaces.

Amy: Entonces no hay razón para pelear, tal vez podríamos ayudarnos.

David: ¿Nos ves caras de tontos?

Rebeca: No, después de un millón de años.

Amy: Entonces suerte en su búsqueda.

Rebeca y David: Está bien.

Giovanni (a Vincent): ¿ya pasó un millón de años?

Amy: Lo primero que debemos hacer es encontrar la forma de abrir esta puerta.

Giovanni: Es mi turno, con mis facultades de detective lograré encontrar la forma…pensemos es una sala vacía con una imagen del maestro treta…lo tengo…

Amy: ¿alguna otra idea, antes de que el detective nos haga caer pisos más abajo.

Giovanni: el maestro treta manda.

Y en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y dejaron boca abierta a Amy. Giovanni daba su baile de victoria y Vincent sentía vergüenza ajena por Amy.

Giovanni: En tu cara, Amy Wattson, yo, el detective Sherlock Hawkins, he logrado descifrar lo oculto de esta puerta.

Amy: ¿pero como, si tu tienes un cerebro de Bamboo.

Giovanni: Oye, no es mi culpa que no hayas visto la única pista.

Amy: ¿Cuál pista?

Giovanni: Esta pista, la cara del maestro treta con las palabras "yo mando".

Amy: Oh claro, bueno sigamos, ven Vincent y…también ustedes.

Rebeca y David: Siii.

Y así nuestros héroes junto con los perdedores del equipo Rocket subieron las escaleras con trampas como…leer revistas de manualidades u otras cosas peores…pero finalmente llegaron a siguiente nivel.

Rebeca: Definitivamente, no me agrada este narrador.

Giovanni: Si, más criticos, algún día sacaré al amo del destino, todo lo que diga ese narrador será usado en mi contra.

Amy: Quieres callarte, les estás dando pistas a los tontos.

Rebeca y David: No insultes a Vincent y a Giovanni, ellos son agradables.

Giovanni: Lo ves, nunca se les ocurrirá…esperen ¿Qué es eso?

Amy: Parece otra puerta.

Vincent: Si, pero eso quiere decir otro nivel, ¿será difícil?

Giovanni: Nada puede superar al gran detective Sherlock Hawkins…

Maestro Treta: Por eso te sacaré del juego.

Giovanni: Ay, santa cachucha, quítenmelo, quítenmelo.

Amy: No puedes hacer eso.

Maestro Treta: Puedo y lo haré.

Vincent: Ralts sal ya y usa confusión.

Maestro Treta: ¿Y a qué atacarás, ja, ja, creo que me hacen reír demasiado.

Giovanni: Avanzamos, mientras más lejos de eso estemos menos tiempo tendrá para sacarme del juego.

Amy: Y ¿desde cuando eres el líder?

Giovanni: ¿soy líder, vaya, debe ser mi día de suerte

Vincent: sólo entren (empujándolos)

Maestro Treta: Tal vez me habrán derrotado, pero este nivel no lograrán pasar.

Giovanni: Definitivamente como motivador, este tipo, se muere de hambre.

Y así entraron a un nivel, es decir, pisaron el nivel de arenas movedizas…en todo el nivel, a excepción de un bloque que tenía un pergamino. Giovanni sabía muy bien que hacer, era lo único posible…

Giovanni: ¿Ah si, ¿Qué es lo que se me ocurrió, claro yo lo sé, pero comparemos notas.

Amy: en serio me das mucha vergüenza, tenemos que conseguir ese pergamino para introducir la contraseña y seguir de nivel antes de que nos traguen.

Giovanni: ¿Nos traguen quien?

Vincent, Amy y David: ¡LAS ARENAS MOVEDIZAS!

Giovanni: Oh, claro, ya lo sabía. Bien esto es trabajo para Sherlock Hawkins, bien como llegar hasta alláaaaaa(siendo levantado por una mano gigante), oye, déjame, suéltame, ehh, mejor no me suelte, no me sueltes…que no me sueltes te digo.

Y Giovanni fue levantado hasta un agujero que se abrió en ese momento y soltó a Giovanni cayendo por ese agujero, dejando al equipo sólo.

Amy: SIII, al fin se fue, es decir, oh, debemos salvarlo.

Rebeca (a David): Con amigos así, creo que nos tiene mucha estima.

David: Ni lo digas, comadre.

Amy: Bien Vincent intenta crear un puente con tu cuerpo, debemos llegar hasta ese pergamino.

Vincent: Esta bien.

Amy: Equipo Rocket hagan lo mismo, necesitamos llegar hasta ese pergamino.

David: Como ordene.

Rebeca: Espero que esto no arruine mi peinado, sino estás muerta.

Amy: Vamos equipo.

Mientras tanto nuestro detective, caía y caía.

Giovanni: Con narradores así, ¿quien necesita enemigos, hey, Torchic, debemos salir de aquí.

Torchic: Tor, tor, tor.

Giovanni: Porque de seguro el equipo está preocupado por nosotros y porque no quiero seguir cayendo por este pozo sin fin.

Torchic: ¿tor, tor?

Giovanni: No, no tengo ni una idea, pero tal vez piense en algo.

Maestro Treta: El acertijo debes pasar sino en el pozo sin fondo te quedarás.

Giovanni: Ashhhu, perdón, soy alérgico a las rimas tontas.

Maestro Treta: Bien la primera es…

Giovanni: Pan tostado, helio, gases nobles, paralelepípedo, mamá oso, Frankenstein…

Maestro Treta: ME DEJAS TERMINAR

Giovanni: claro.

Maestro Treta: Estoy sobre el lápiz, no cometo errores, los arreglo…

Torchic:tor, tor, tor, tor, tor, tor,tor (Traducción: pan tostado, papas fritas, El ponny deseado…)

Giovanni: ni cerca, Torchic, es BORRADOR

Maestro Treta: Muy bien, habéis pasado la prueba.

Giovanni: Ahora sácame de aquí.

Maestro Treta: Bien, creo que es justo.

Una mano sacó a Giovanni y a Torchic del pozo sin fin hasta la sala a la que Giovanni y sus amigos entraron por primera vez.

Giovanni: Hey, y ¿mis amigos?

Maestro Treta: 4-3-2-1, aquí están.

Amy: Les dije, era fácil, al parecer el nivel tres es el más difícil.

Roboticate: Si, Rebeca, David, regresaron.

Rebeca: Claro, somos un trío del mal.

David: Te extrañamos maquina

Rebeca: Bueno ya que salimos no tenemos por qué seguir con esta farsa de aliados.

David: Queremos al ave con tiña, y lo queremos ahora. Ve Trapinsh

Rebeca: Ve Grundbull

Giovanni: Torchic yo te elijo

Amy: Marill ataca con chorro de agua.

Marill: maargurururururururu (lanzando chorro de agua), (N/A: Me encanta este efecto especial que invente, jajajaja XD)

Rebeca: Grundbull mordisco a Torchic.

Giovanni: Esquívalo y ataca con ascuas.

Así Torchic lo esquivó y lanzó ascuas en su cara, pero no se había fijado de que Trapinsh estaba atrás…

David: Trapinsh embestida.

Giovanni: ¡Torchic!

Torchic: Toooor

Giovanni: Ahora si que me enojé, Torchic ascuas a Grundbull y a Trapinsh

Torchic: Torchic, toooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrr (lanzando ascuas)

Amy: Marill, cola de hierro.

Marill: Marill, Marill

Y Marill utilizó cola de hierro a Trapinsh. Luego recibió el ascua de Torchic, finalmente quedaron inconcientes Trapinsh y Grundbull.

David: Ay, ya me lo dejaron mal, regresa Trapinsh.

Rebeca: Tu también Grundbull.

Roboticate: Esto no me gusta.

Giovanni: Torchic acaba con esto.

Torchic: Toooor (Lanzando ascuas y el equipo Rocket salió volando)

Rebeca y David: el equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez.

Roboticate: Pero esta vez juntos…

Y el equipo Rocket desapareció en el aire…

Giovanni: Lo logramos… ¿eh, ¿Qué sucede Torchic?

Y Torchic comenzó a brillar, dejando a todos atónitos

Amy: Está evolucionando.

Vincent: Vaya nunca creí que pudiera evolucionar ese Torchic.

Giovanni: ¿Torchic?

Y la luz que emitía Torchic comenzó a cambiar de forma hasta quedar más grande y con la forma de un ave gigante pero con alas como puños.

Giovanni. ¿Torchic?... (Sacando su pokedex)

Pokedex: Combusken, el Pokemón ave luchadora. Las piernas de Combusken son rápidas y de gran alcance, y guardarlos en la condición física máxima, muchos funcionados a través de campos próximos y las montañas a la estancia ágil y fuerte. Haciendo esto, Combusken puede golpear hasta 10 veces con el pie por el segundo, no dando para arriba fácilmente. Como Torchic, Combusken tiene un lugar dentro de su cuerpo que almacene y produzca las llamas increíblemente calientes También tiene tres garras grandes en cada uno de sus alas-brazos.

Giovanni: Vaya…eres un Combusken, Torchic, es decir, Combusken.

Combusken: Combus, Combus, ken, ken (Traducción: No confundas, pese a que tengo la misma mentalidad e inteligencia)

Giovanni: SIIIII, tengo un Combusken

Vincent: Vaya, felicidades, Giovanni.

Amy: Vaya, el pequeño Torchic ahora es muy fuerte, aunque sigues siendo más lindo y más inteligente que tu entrenador

Giovanni: no me ayudas.

Maestro Treta: Vaya, no había visto una evolución desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que es hora de salir de aquí, pero antes… (Saca algo de un baúl)…tengan, esta es su recompensa por haber pasado mis pruebas.

Giovanni: disculpe, ¿Por qué hizo todo esto?

Maestro Treta: Bueno, verás, muchos entrenadores creen que sólo se entrena pokemones y que sólo se entrena lo físico, yo quise demostrarles que no. Veo que ustedes van por buen camino.

Giovanni: Vaya gracias.

Maestro Treta: Bien, aquí tienen, se llaman ultra bolas y caramelos raros, y son muy raros de conseguir por estos sectores.

Amy: Muchas gracias.

Giovanni: Si, gracias.

Vincent: Le estamos muy agradecidos.

Maestro Treta: no se preocupen, bueno debo partir. Gracias a ustedes que me han devuelto el espíritu de volver a empezar mi viaje.

Giovanni: Vaya, eso debe ser fabuloso.

Maestro Treta: Claro, bueno me despido, mucha suerte en su viaje y disculpen mis travesuras.

Amy: No se preocupe.

Giovanni y Vincent: nos volveremos a ver.

Maestro Treta: Eso siempre será verdad.

Amy:Bien, Marill, ¿vienes con nosotros?

Marill: marill, marill

Giovanni: Pero que se aleje de mi comida.

Vincent: Es decir Toda la comida

Giovanni: no me ayudan.

Nuestros héroes, con sus huevos en sus brazos cada uno, con un integrante más y con Torchic evolucionado decidieron partir ya que el calor del día estaba bajando. Giovanni miraba a su Combusken con mucha alegría, porque él creía que no sólo Torchic había evolucionado, sino que ambos tanto entrenador como Pokemón había alcanzado una evolución.

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

¿Algún comentario o critica constructiva, ¿Está bien, ¿algo que no se entendió?…………………..HaldamirElf

(Gracias a Sandra y a Vania por leer esta locura XD)


	21. Comedia Electrizante

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 21**

Giovanni se había levantado con ánimos para este día, y no porque el clima era perfecto en relación a los otros, sino porque hoy llegaban a ciudad Mauville y eso significaba una cosa, la batalla de gimnasio de la ciudad Mauville.

Vaya que dicha la mía-dijo Giovanni-este día debe ser uno de los mejores que he tenido.

Si que estás muy feliz hoy, ¿no, ven a comer-dijo Amy en la cocina.

Umm, huele exquisito, ¿Qué es?-preguntó Giovanni.

Sobras…no, no me mires así, sólo bromeaba, es pastel de baya Nanab-dijo Amy-llama a Vincent que fue a refrescarse al río.

Y ¿Combusken?-preguntó Giovanni.

Siguió a Vincent-dijo Amy.

Vaya, ahora es más independiente y hace sólo tres días que evolucionó-dijo Giovanni.

Así son, son como nosotros, se vuelven más libres-dijo Amy.

Si, tienes razón-dijo Giovanni-bueno ya vuelvo.

Giovanni caminó hacia el río, pero le pareció que alguien lo vigilaba, a decir verdad, sentía que algo lo vigilaba. Pero no le dio importancia y siguió caminando, luego vio a Vincent jugar con Feebas y Ralts, ayudado por Combusken. Hace mucho tiempo que Giovanni no había visto a Vincent reír de tal manera.

Vaya, veo que te divierte-dijo Giovanni.

Oh, hola Giovanni, si, ven-dijo Vincent.

Vincent agáchate-dijo Giovanni al ver que una sombra se acercaba directamente a Vincent, pero Combusken lo defendió.

Bien hecho Combusken-dijo Giovanni-¿Qué es eso?

Es un Manectric-dijo Vincent-Pero no parece ser salvaje.

¿Entonces por qué nos ataca?-preguntó Giovanni.

Porque le pareció que era invasores-se escuchó detrás de un árbol, era un hombre un poco gordo, de cabello gris, una chaqueta amarilla oscura y una gran sonrisa-mi nombre es Wattson, líder del gimnasio Mauville.

Vaya el líder-dijo Giovanni-este si que es mi día de suerte (sonriendo)

Jovencito, veo que compartes conmigo la dicha de sonreír-dijo Wattson.

Ja, ja, ja, si, mi nombre es Giovanni Hawkins-dijo el entrenador.

El mío es Vincent Goldsmith-dijo el duelista.

Ah, ja, ja, ja, los veía tan entretenidos, perdón por esto-dijo Wattson.

No se preocupe-dijo Giovanni-creo que igual teníamos que ir a comer.

Pero no se preocupen, vengan conmigo-dijo Wattson-tengo una mesa llena de comida que un delgado como yo no podría terminar, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Está bien, a mi me convenció-dijo Giovanni-pero Amy…

También pueden invitarla-dijo Wattson-es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de esto, los espero en el gimnasio, ja, ja, ja.

Créame que voy a ir-dijo Giovanni.

Wattson junto Manectric desaparecieron detrás de los árboles, mientras que Giovanni, Vincent y Combusken corrían hacia el campamento donde se encontraba Amy, Amy al oírlo se enojó un poco, pero luego de oír el por qué había decidido invitarlos la hizo cambiar de parecer. Levantaron el campamento y se dirigieron hacia el gimnasio, pero primero harían una parada en el centro Pokemón.

**Canción Principal **

Buscando respuesta a un gran dilema

Con problemas por donde lo veas

Donde ganas o donde pierdes

¿Quién es el enemigo, y ¿Quien lo sabe?

Nevadas, Batallas

Siempre estaremos juntos

Rhestos y equipos, jamás nos vencerán

(Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet")

Corre, ¡yeah, solo corre

Verás como se soluciona

El misterio que se esconde

Y el mejor de todos serás

Aunque sólo arruine las cosas

¡Yeah!   
(Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet")

Corre, ¡si, solo corre

Junto a tus amigos estás

Verás como todo se resuelve (Pokemón)

**Capitulo 21: Comedia Electrizante**

La ciudad Mauville es una ciudad muy importante en Hoen, esto se debe a que es la que suministra a la mayoría de la región de energía eléctrica. Pero también cabe destacar sus tiendas, las cuales tienen…

-Miren, esto tiene DESCUENTO y esto también-dijo Amy.

-Oh por favor Amy-dijo Giovanni un tanto desanimado-…cambio de parecer, miren es un GRANIZADO GIGANTE Y GRATIS.

-Pero si acabamos de comer con el señor Wattson-dijo Vincent.

-Bueno, no fue suficiente-dijo Giovanni.

-Espéranos aquí-dijo Amy.

-Combusken cuida a Vincent-dijo Giovanni.

-¡DEJEN DE TRATARME COMO A UN NIÑO!-dijo Vincent enojado.

Más tarde…

-¿Se me ve bien esta bufanda?-preguntó Amy-y ¿este gorrito para huevos pokemon?

-Si, y este granizado está delicioso, ten Vincent y tú también Combusken, pruébenlo está delicioso-dijo Giovanni.

-Oh genial, gracias-dijo Vincent desanimado.

-Ten esto-dijeron Giovanni y Amy entregándole a Vincent un sobre de cartas.

-Eh, ¿para mí, eh, gracias-dijo Vincent-pero este sobre es costoso.

-Bueno es de parte de los dos-dijo Giovanni.

-Además era el más importante en esa tienda-dijo Amy-sabríamos que te encantaría.

-Vaya, Gio, Amy, gracias-dijo Vincent.

-Eh, ni lo menciones-dijo Giovanni mirando el cielo.

-De nada-dijo Amy.

-Combusken, Combusken-dijo el Pokemón.

-Es verdad, Combusken, debemos volver por mi medalla-dijo Giovanni.

-Bueno y ¿Qué esperamos?-preguntó Vincent.

-Pero…-dijo Amy-debo ir a un lugar antes, ¿Por qué no van ustedes al gimnasio y luego nos encontramos allí?

-¿Es tan importante para no venir con nosotros?-preguntó Giovanni un poco triste.

-Descuida, estaré allí, aunque cuando te entreguen tu medalla-dijo Amy-vamos, ¿Qué esperan, esa medalla te espera, Gio.

-Bueno, nos vemos-dijo Giovanni.

-Te esperamos-dijo Vincent-no te demores.

-No lo haré-dijo sonriendo Amy.

Y así nuestro equipo dividido se separó por distintas rutas, Giovanni y Vincent estaban listos para entrar al gimnasio, con toda la emoción de que la medalla se iría con ellos.

-Según el pokenav es aquí-dijo Giovanni.

-Si, pero esta entrada es más grande a la que usamos en la mañana-dijo Vincent.

-Bueno, entremos-dijo Giovanni.

-No sé, tal vez debamos entrar por la puerta que usamos en la mañana-dijo Vincent.

-Pero…-dijo Giovanni empujando la puerta-quiero saber que hay detrás de esta puerta.

Giovanni entró aun pequeño salón que no parecía tener más extensión, Vincent lo siguió, pero sintió un poco de miedo.

-Que raro, y ¿el señor Wattson?-preguntó Giovanni-HOLA, ¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ?

-Parece que nooooooooo-dijo Vincent, pero las puertas se cerraron, el piso comenzó a temblar y luego el piso aceleró hacia delante, entrando a un túnel metálico que parecía conducirlos a algún lugar.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Combus, combusken-dijo Combusken.

- Si, ya noté que es un transportador, pero, ¿A dónde nos lleva?-preguntó Giovanni.

-A donde sea que nos lleve pronto lo sabremos-dijo Vincent y el piso se detuvo-uf, al fin se detuvo.

-Raro, pero creo que tienes razón, vamos-dijo Giovanni en eso se abrió una puerta en la que salió un Pokemón de trueno, pero al parecer de metal-Hay, Santa Teresita, ¿Qué es eso?

-Eso es un Raikou-dijo Vincent-¡UN RAIKOU, debería ser genial ver uno, pero creo que nos va a atacar.

-Combusken, ascuas ahora-dijo Giovanni.

-Combusken-dijo el Pokemón lanzando ascuas a su atacante, pera luego derretirlo.

-¿Los pokemones se derriten?-preguntó Giovanni.

-No que tenga entendido-dijo Vincent-es un robot.

-Oh rayos, el señor Wattson se va a enojar conmigo-dijo un hombre con anteojos y de cabellos castaño oscuro-oh claro, soy el asistente del señor Wattson, pero él no se encuentra en estos momentos en el gimnasio.

-¿No está?-dijo Giovanni con lágrimas falsas.

-¿A dónde fue el señor Wattson?-preguntó Vincent.

-Combusken, combus-dijo Combusken sonriendo (Traducción: De compras, porque mi entrenador se lo comió todo)

-No me ayudas, Combusken-dijo Giovanni.

-Está en la planta eléctrica abandonada, tenía que hacer una inspección hoy-dijo el asistente-si quieren verlo deben seguir el camino principal de la ciudad Mauville y a la salida de la ciudad lo encontrarán.

-Debemos ir…. ¿pero y Amy?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Disculpe, ¿podría decirle a una amiga llamada Amy que estamos en la planta eléctrica, por favor?-dijo Vincent.

-Por supuesto-dijo el asistente.

Y así siguieron el camino que el asistente les propuso. Pero al llegar a una tienda de bicicletas un señor los detuvo…

-Vaya clientes…-dijo el vendedor.

-Pero nosotros no queremos comprar-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Han visto esas zapatillas, dan asco-dijo el vendedor-por eso necesitan estas bicicletas…perdón, es que desde que llegué a esta ciudad nadie quiere comprarme mis bicicletas, voy a terminar en la banca rota.

-¿Y si nosotros hiciéramos publicidad usando sus bicicletas?-preguntó Vincent.

-Me ayudarían bastante-dijo el vendedor-y por eso les daré mis tres tipos de bicicletas.

-Pensé que sólo habían dos-dijo Vincent.

-Si, pero he logrado inventar una bicicleta que puede ser rápida y capaz de pasar por lugares estrechos, pero no por mucho tiempo-dijo el vendedor-tengan, estas son las bicicletas Acro, Mach y Aero.

-Gracias-dijo Giovanni.

-Nos veremos más tarde para ver si funciona-dijo el vendedor.

-No creo que haya problema-dijo Giovanni.

10 minutos más tarde…

-Ahora si lo creo-dijo Giovanni montado en la bicicleta-¿teníamos que poner estos carteles?

-¿Cómo pensabas hacer publicidad, ahora parece feliz-dijo Vincent-se llama persuasión del cliente.

-Está bien-dijo Giovanni-eso no es difícil.

Giovanni y Vincent andaban en las bicicletas que el vendedor les había dado mientras a la vez se dirigían hacia la planta eléctrica abandonada. Finalmente a la salida se lograba ver la planta eléctrica, pero ni señales del señor Wattson.

-Bien, llegamos, pero no está-dijo Giovanni.

-Creo que tal vez está por aquí-dijo Vincent pero se escuchó a pokemones.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Giovanni.

-No lo sé-dijo Vincent.

-Ve Grundbull ataca con mordisco-se escuchó.

-Y tú no te me quedes mirando Trapinsh ataca con piquetitos-se escuchó detrás de un árbol.

-Combusken doble patada ahora y luego ascuas-dijo Giovanni y su Pokemón saltó y golpeó a Grundbull y luego quemó el ataque de picos con ascuas-bien hecho, Combusken, ¿Quién nos ataca?

- Prepárense para todos sus problemas-se escuchó

-Y más vale que ahora teman –se escuchó.

-Para proteger el mundo ante devastación-dijo Rebeca saliendo de la planta.

-Para unir a todos pueblos dentro de nuestra súper nación-dijo David saliendo detrás de un árbol.

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-dijo Rebeca.

-Y para engañar así de rápido al detective -dijo David.

-Rebeca-dijo Rebeca.

-El mismo y único David-dijo David.

-El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz y más-dijo Rebeca.

-Preparense a luchar o el gordito pagará-dijo David.

-Robo, Robo, Así es-dijo Roboticate.

-El equipo Rocket-dijo Giovanni-¿Qué le hicieron al señor Wattson?

-Nada, aún-dijo James-aquí un poco inquieto.

-Al fin deja de reírse-dijo Rebeca.

-Eso si que no se los voy a perdonar-dijo Giovanni-Ve Furret ataca con cola de hierro.

-Ve Feebas-dijo Vincent-ataca con chorro de agua.

-Grundbull ataca con embestida-dijo Rebeca.

-Trapinsh ataca con mordida órale-dijo David y Trapinsh lo mordió-a mi no, engendro de cactus, a ellos.

-Furret, esquívalo y rescata al señor Wattson-dijo Giovanni-mientras tanto ve Smoochy y dales un besote dulce.

-Smoo, smoochum-dijo Smoochy y lanzó un beso dulce a Grundbull.

-Bien hecho-dijo Giovanni-¿Cómo va el rescate Furret?

-Muy mal-dijo Rebeca-ve Duskull lengüetazo.

-Smoochy polvo de hielo-dijo Giovanni y Smoochy congeló a Duskull.

-¡Mi Pokemón!-dijo enojada Rebeca-Grundbull ataca al bobo.

-Combusken termina con Grundbull con doble patada-dijo Giovanni y Combusken atacó a Grundbull y este cayó al suelo inconciente-Vincent tu turno.

-Bien Feebas, chorro de agua al máximo-dijo Vincent y su Pokemón lanzó un chorro de agua que dejó inconciente a Trapinsh.

-Vaya, creo que se quedaron sin opciones-dijo Giovanni sonriendo.

-Fu, furret, fu-dijo Furret trayendo al señor Wattson.

-¿Está mejor señor Wattson?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Si, gracias, pero estos tipos son detestables-dijo Wattson-¿Qué tal si acabamos con ellos?

-Creo que sería lo más correcto-dijo Giovanni.

-Feebas chorro de agua-dijo Vincent.

-Combusken ascuas-dijo Giovanni.

-Manectric trueno-dijo Wattson.

-Ay, que vida la nuestra-dijo Roboticate.

-Por lo menos no gastamos en viajes, ellos nos mandan a volar gratis-dijo David.

-Cállense y prepárense-dijo Rebeca y todos comenzaron a volar por la explosión.

-El equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez-dijeron.

-A eso le llamo salir volando-dijo Wattson-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, si, es verdad-dijo Giovanni.

-Je, je-rió falsamente Vincent mientras sudaba.

-Gracias a ustedes que vinieron, porque sino esos pillos me llevaban, bueno fueron muy eficientes, ja, ja, ja-dijo Wattson.

-Si, pero vinimos porque no estaba en el gimnasio y quería pedirle una batalla de gimnasio-dijo Giovanni.

-Y la acepto-dijo Wattson.

-Pero el gimnasio está muy lejos-dijo Vincent.

-Por eso lo haremos aquí-dijo Wattson-es como una batalla al aire libre, ja, ja, ja.

-Está bien-dijo Giovanni.

Más tarde Giovanni y Wattson estaban mirándose frente a frente, en un campo de batalla creado por ellos. Vincent estaba sosteniendo el huevo de Giovanni y el suyo a un lado del campo de batalla.

-Bien, Giovanni, creo que llegó la hora de verte en acción-dijo Wattson.

-No se preocupe, yo estoy listo-dijo Giovanni de forma desafiante-ve Sandshrew.

-Ve Magneton-dijo Wattson apareciendo un Pokemón que parecía ser tres imanes.

-Magneton , ¿eh?-dijo Giovanni sacando su pokedex.

-Magneton es formado cuando acoplamiento de 3 Magnemite junto por una fuerza magnética fuerte-dijo el pokedex-Esta fuerza magnética es tan fuerte que la humedad en su vecindad se seca inmediatamente. Este Pokémon levanta la temperatura por 3.6 grados de Fahrenheit dentro de un radio de 3.300 pies. Aparece generalmente cuando señalan por medio de luces las manchas solares para arriba.

-Vaya-dijo Giovanni-Sandshrew, punto critico y luego ataca con lanza rocas, sabía que ese ataque nos serviría de algo.

-Magneton ataca con trueno-dijo Wattson.

-No, no sirve de mucho, Sandshrew es un Pokemón tierra-dijo Giovanni.

-Lo sé-dijo Wattson-ja, ja, pero hay una sorpresa.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó absorto Giovanni.

-Usar la tierra en tu contra-dijo Wattson.

-Sandshrew ataca ya-dijo Giovanni.

Sandshrew lanzó rocas a Magneton el cual pareció muy lastimado, pero después de varios truenos, logró su objetivo.

-Rayos, el plan era imposibilitar el uso de la tierra-dijo Giovanni-vaya, nunca pensé usar una palabra tan larga. Sandshrew ataca con cuchillada.

-Trueno, Magneton-dijo Wattson.

-Vaya esto está difícil-dijo Vincent-debes pensar en algo efectivo, Gio.

-Está bien, piensa, piensa, piensa-se dijo Giovanni-nada. O tal vez…claro…Sandshrew tormenta de arena, eso me dará más tiempo para pensar…

-Guya-asintió el Pokemón y efectuó tormenta de arena.

-Eso no podrá ayudarte por mucho tiempo-dijo Wattson-ja, ja, ja, pero fue una gran idea.

-Ya se me ocurrió-dijo Giovanni-ahora Sandshrew ¡EXCAVAR!

- Si, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?-preguntó Vincent-esa es una gran idea.

Sandshrew se metió debajo de la tierra mientras Magneton observaba las posibilidades de salida para Sandshrew. Giovanni sonreía, porque veía que Wattson se veía un poco preocupado.

-Ahora Sandshrew-dijo Giovanni y Sandshrew golpeó a Magneton dejándolo inconciente.

-Magneton no puede continuar-dijo Vincent.

-Vaya, este chico piensa cada vez mejor, así me gusta, ja, ja, ja, ja-dijo Wattson-pero es mi turno de acabar con esta ronda. Magnemite yo te elijo, ja, ja, ja, ja, este no será presa fácil.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, no crea que usaré el mismo truco-dijo Giovanni sonriendo-regresa Sandshrew has hecho tu trabajo muy bien, gracias, ve Furret.

-Fu, fu-dijo el Pokemón con una mirada que mostraba que esta preparado.

-Furret contra Magnemite-dijo Vincent-empiecen.

-Magnemite onda trueno-dijo Wattson.

-Furret esquívalo-dijo Giovanni.

-Fu, fu-asintió el Pokemón.

-Luego usa cola de hierro-dijo Giovanni y el Pokemón lo usó pero no pareció causarle un daño considerable-¿Qué pasa?

-Magnemite también es tipo metal-dijo Wattson-así que ese ataque no le hará un daño sustancial, ja, ja, ja, ja

-Rayos, no había considerado eso-dijo Giovanni entre dientes.

-Bueno fue muy grato, mi joven Giovanni, pero creo que es hora de terminar con esto-dijo Wattson-Magnemite ataca con impactrueno.

-Furret esquívalo y luego usa ataque rápido-dijo Giovanni.

-No esta vez-dijo Wattson-calcula bien tu ataque, Magnemite.

Magnemite observó por unos segundos su alrededor y lanzó el impactrueno al blanco, así que Furret cayó muy herido.

-Esto no está bien-dijo Vincent.

-Magnemite eco metálico y luego usa trueno-dijo Wattson.

-Furret, trata de esquivarlo y usa cuchillada-dijo Giovanni.

-Lo siento, pero creo que es tiempo de que este juego termine, aunque estuvo muy divertido, lo admito, ja, ja, ja, ja-dijo Wattson.

Así Furret fue distraído por el eco metálico y luego el trueno de Magnemite lo dejó en el suelo totalmente inconciente. Giovanni se sintió por un segundo mal, era su culpa lo que había sucedido.

-Rayos, debí haber pensado las cosas-dijo Giovanni-regresa Furret, lo siento.

-Furret no puede continuar, Magnemite gana-dijo Vincent.

-Vamos Giovanni, no olvides lo que significa una batalla y una sonrisa ja, ja, ja-dijo Wattson.

-Tiene razón, es hora de que yo ponga de mi parte-dijo Giovanni-ve Combusken.

-Bien, yo elijo a Manectric-dijo Wattson.

-Combusken contra Manectric-dijo Vincent-empiecen.

-Combusken usa doble patada-dijo Giovanni.

-Manectric usa onda trueno-dijo Wattson y Combusken retrocedió.

-Combusken esquívalo-dijo Giovanni-luego usa ascuas.

-Manectric trueno-dijo Wattson-creo que olvidaste que Combusken en parte es volador, ja, ja, ja, pero descuida creo que puedes solucionarlo.

-Combusken salta-dijo Giovanni muy decidido.

-Pero recibirá el trueno-dijo Vincent.

-Ahora gira usando ascuas-dijo Giovanni.

Combusken comenzó a girar y junto con sus ascuas creo un torbellino de fuego que anuló el trueno y cayó directamente sobre Manectric.

-Como dije este chico cada vez piensa mejor, ja, ja, ja-dijo Wattson y miró a Manectric-bueno, hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

-tric-dijo Manectric como un gruñido.

-Ataque rápido mi querido Manectric, eso si que se llama ser un insensato, pero ja, ja, ja, ver tantos ánimos de este chico creo que se me contagió un poco-dijo Wattson.

-Combusken, ascuas y doble patada-dijo Giovanni.

-Combus-dijo Combusken y lanzó ascuas que Manectric esquivó fácilmente y luego utilizó doble patada que lastimó a Manectric-¡eso!

-Rayos, creo que la balanza no está para nuestro lado-dijo Wattson-bien, Manectric ataca con trueno.

-Combusken ascuas-dijo Giovanni pero el ataque había hecho daño a Combusken.

-Bien ahora estamos llegando a un equilibrio ja, ja, ja-dijo Wattson.

-Es nuestro turno, Combusken, creo que con ascuas a la máxima potencia bastará-dijo Giovanni y el Pokemón lanzó un ascuas que llegó en golpe directo a Manectric dejándolo inconciente.

-Rayos, Manectric lo hiciste muy bien, pero ellos fueron mejor, regresa y toma un descanso-dijo Wattson-ja, ja, ja, lo hicieron muy bien, los felicito.

-Ja, ja, ja, gracias, Combusken lo hizo todo-dijo Giovanni sonriendo.

-Combusken, ken, ken-dijo Combusken muy feliz.

- Bien como líder debo darte esto-dijo Wattson entregándole una medalla de un círculo con una vara atravesándolo de derecha superior a izquierda inferior-es la medalla dínamo, ja, ja, ja y te la mereces.

-Vaya, gracias señor Wattson-dijo Giovanni-oíste Vincent, tengo una medalla dínamo.

-Com, combusken-dijo Combusken muy feliz.

-Bueno es hora de volver-dijo Wattson.

-Yo se como-dijo Giovanni con una mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa.

Más tarde…

-Vaya, esta idea es fabulosa-dijo Vincent-como Wattson es el líder será una gran publicidad, eres un genio, Giovanni.

-Lo sé-dijo Giovanni y luego dijo hacia Combusken- independiente de que no haya sido por eso que se me ocurrió.

-Buenas tardes señor Wattson-se escuchó-bonita bicicleta.

-Si, es muy cómoda-dijo Wattson-esto es muy agradable, chicos, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-Si, pero debemos detenernos aquí-dijo Vincent.

En la tienda de bicicletas…

-Vaya, chicos, su idea fue un éxito-dijo el vendedor-a cambio de eso les regalo las bicicletas.

-¡EN SERIO!-gritaron Giovanni y Vincent.

-Claro, ahora son sólo unas bicicletas de las miles que se están vendiendo-dijo el vendedor.

-Gracias, muchas gracias-dijeron Giovanni y Vincent.

-No, gracias a ustedes-dijo el vendedor-ahora si me disculpan debo atender a mis clientes.

-Hasta luego y gracias por la bicicletas-dijo Giovanni y Vincent.

-¿Quién lo diría?-dijo Wattson-son suyas ahora.

-Pero si usted fue el que más ayudo, señor Wattson-dijo Giovanni.

-Es verdad, si no hubiera sido usted el que montó la bicicleta aero, de seguro estaríamos con pocos clientes-dijo Vincent.

-Bueno creo que ustedes lo necesitan más que yo-dijo Wattson-además creo que Amy querrá una.

-¡AMY!-gritaron Giovanni y Vincent asustados.

En el gimnasio…

-Vaya, vaya, miren quienes están aquí, mis agradables amigos que me hicieron esperar toda la tarde-dijo Amy.

-Eh…Amy, ¿no quieres una bicicleta?-preguntaron Giovanni y Vincent para salvar su vida.

-Eh… ¿para mí, oh, gracias-dijo Amy-¿Cómo la consiguieron?

-Larga historia-dijeron.

-Señor Wattson, ¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó su asistente.

-Mejor que nunca-dijo Wattson-pese a algunos inconvenientes, ja, ja, ja.

-Si, además tengo una medalla, que alegría-dijo Giovanni.

-Ves, te lo dije-dijo Amy-sabía que la ibas a ganar.

-¿En donde estuviste todo el día?-preguntó Vincent.

-¿Además de esperar aquí?-dijo Amy enojada-bueno les compre esto. (Les entrega dos paquetes)

-Vaya gracias-dijeron.

-Todo salió bien-dijo Wattson.

-Pese a que debemos irnos-dijo Amy un poco triste.

-¿A dónde?-preguntaron Vincent y Giovanni.

-Al pueblo Verdanturf, en ese pueblo se realizará el próximo concurso.

-¡AL PUEBLO VERDANTURF!-dijo asustado Vincent.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Es que parte de mi familia está en ese pueblo-dijo Vincent.

-Bueno entonces partamos-dijo Amy.

-Fue un gusto haberlo conocido señor Wattson-dijo Giovanni-seguiré sus lecciones con mucha devoción.

-Como "le que ríe al último, ríe mejor", no lo olvides-dijo Wattson-ja, ja, ja, nunca pierdas la confianza en ti, joven Giovanni.

-No lo haré-dijo Giovanni.

-Sigan este camino y llegarán directamente al pueblo-dijo el asistente.

-Mucha suerte en su camino y espero que vuelvan pronto-dijo Wattson.

-Muchas gracias-dijeron y comenzaron a caminar.

El cielo estaba despejado, pero el ocaso se acercaba. Giovanni ya tenía cinco medallas y sólo le faltaban tres, estaba muy feliz por eso. Giovanni y Vincent no esperaron ni un segundo más y abrieron los regalos.

-Vaya ¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Ropa ¿Qué esperaban?-dijo Amy.

-Gracias Amy-dijo Vincent.

-Aunque podrías habernos dado un regalo mejor-dijo Giovanni con una mirada maliciosa.

-Ya verás lo que te voy a hacer-dijo Amy enojada.

-Sólo bromeo, gracias, bueno es hora de usar las bicicletas-dijo Giovanni.

-Nos tomará menos tiempo, que alegría-dijo Amy-bien el último será el que coma el pan duro de hace tres días.

-No me lo comeré esta vez-dijo Vincent acelerando.

-Amy, no te quedes atrás-dijo Giovanni.

Nuestros héroes salían de la ciudad Mauville para dirigirse al pueblo Verdanturf, que al parecer no estaba muy lejos, el sol se ocultaba pero no sólo significaba el fin de la aventura en la ciudad sino el inicio de otra.

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

Quiero agradecer a todos, en especial al creador del pan tostado XD, y del Internet, (y a mis amiguis Sandra y Vania), gracias por leer mis locuras y no olviden poner reviews por fa!...


	22. Cuidadores en problemas

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 22**

En el camino hacia el pueblo Verdanturf se encuentran nuestros héroes en bicicleta que apresuraba su viaje. Giovanni llevaba a Combusken en su bicicleta y eso lo dificultaba un poco.

-No Combusken, las patas atrás-dijo Giovanni.

-Combus, ken, ken-dijo Combusken.

-¿Qué tal si nos detenemos en esa casa?-dijo Amy señalando una casa en el camino.

-Según el pokenav es una guardería-dijo Vincent

-Creo que un descanso no nos vendría mal-dijo Giovanni.

-Bien… ¿eh?-dijo Amy confundida.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Creo que hay dos ancianos en frente de la guardería-dijo Amy.

-Es verdad también los veo-dijo Giovanni.

-Preguntémosle ¿Qué sucede?-propuso Vincent.

-Hola, disculpen, somos viajeros-explicó Amy-¿ustedes atienden la guardería?

-Así es-dijo la anciana-pero unos pokemones se han vuelto locos.

-Si, unos Furret´s y Sentret´s que están atacando la guardería-dijo el anciano.

-Que extraño, por lo general los Furret´s y los Sentret´s son muy amigables-dijo Vincent.

-Eso creíamos nosotros-dijo la anciana.

-Pero esta mañana rompieron las ventanas e invadieron la guardería-dijo el anciano.

-Los pobres Pokemón que teníamos a nuestro cuidado están solos-dijo la anciana muy triste-no quiero ni pensar lo que son capaces de hacer.

-Es raro, pero no creo que hayan sido los Furret quienes hayan tomado esa decisión-dijo Giovanni meditando.

-Es verdad, esto ya lo hemos visto dos veces-dijo Amy-en la torre Devon y en la isla Corsola.

-Entonces ¿quien es el responsable?-preguntó Vincent.

-Por eso he venido yo a ayudarlos-dijo una joven detrás de Vincent de cabello negro, una camiseta anaranjada, unos pantalones cortos de color rojo y lentamente se quitaba los anteojos de sol que traía puesto.

-Y precisamente ¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Amy.

-Lo mismo me pregunto-dijo la niña.

-Yo soy Amy Wattson-dijo la coordinadora.

-Yo Giovanni Hawkins-dijo el entrenador.

-Oye, ¿y tú, ¿Quién eres?-preguntó con curiosidad a Vincent la niña.

-Eh, pues yo, yo soy Vincent Goldsmith-dijo el duelista.

-Bueno para su información soy nada más ni nada menos que Mary, actriz de la ciudad Azafrán y nieta de mis queridos abuelos que cuidan esta guardería.

-Mary, me alegro que hayas venido-dijo la anciana.

-No te preocupes, abuela, resolveré este problema-dijo Mary.

-Vaya, eres una actriz-dijo Vincent asombrado.

-Eso dije-dijo Mary-pero en mis ratos libres soy una duelista, pero esa profesión no deben haberla oído.

-Te equivocas, soy un duelista-dijo Vincent.

-Al igual que yo-dijo una niña detrás de Giovanni de cabello castaño oscuro, mirada un tanto distanciada, con una linda sonrisa.

-Ah, se multiplican, después ¿Quién sigue?-dijo Giovanni asustado.

-Je, je, disculpa, mi nombre es Erika-dijo la niña-estoy viajando por el mundo, pero quería pasar por la famosa guardería.

-Eh, bueno, hoy tenemos problemas-dijo la anciana-lo siento.

-Rayos, creo que tendré que irme-dijo Erika.

-¿Por qué no nos ayudas a resolver lo que sucede?-preguntó Amy.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Erika muy emocionada.

-Claro-dijo Giovanni-mientras más seamos más fácil y rápido podremos resolver este misterio.

-Bien, pero el chico de cabello verde viene conmigo-dijo Mary.

-Mi nombre es Vincent-dijo el duelista.

-Gracias a todos-dijo la anciana-espero que no sea muy tarde.

Una leve sonrisa se logró notar en una joven, al parecer estaba funcionando su plan, pero no tomaba en cuenta la sombra de una persona en un árbol, que permitiría ayudar a nuestros héroes…

**Canción Principal **

Buscando respuesta a un gran dilema

Con problemas por donde lo veas

Donde ganas o donde pierdes

¿Quién es el enemigo, y ¿Quien lo sabe?

Nevadas, Batallas

Siempre estaremos juntos

Rhestos y equipos, jamás nos vencerán

(Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet")

Corre, ¡yeah, solo corre

Verás como se soluciona

El misterio que se esconde

Y el mejor de todos serás

Aunque sólo arruine las cosas

¡Yeah!   
(Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet")

Corre, ¡si, solo corre

Junto a tus amigos estás

Verás como todo se resuelve (Pokemón)

**Capitulo 22: Cuidadores en Peligro**

En una cueva de una tierra extraña a la región Hoen, se encontraban los personajes que aparecieron la última vez en el sueño de Giovanni, me refiero al Slowking, el Deoxys pero ahora en su verdadera forma y la pequeña niña que estaba leyendo unas tablas.

-¿Y yo dije todo eso?-preguntó la niña que se llama Sandra.

-Así es, su Majestad-dijo el Slowking que su nombre es Vent.

-Queremos cumplir sus ordenes de llevarla al mundo humano-dijo Deoxys que su nombre es Kat.

-Pero según esto aún no es tiempo-dijo Sandra con una mirada inocente.

-Pero sabemos que el portador está en peligro-dijo Kat.

-Entonces iré yo-dijo una sombra a la entrada de la caverna.

-Es…Vania-dijo Vent.

-Vania, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos-dijo Sandra.

-Permítame ir al mundo humano para acabar con ese Rhesto que quiero robar la llave-dijo una joven de cabello castaño, ojos azules, y vestida con el traje de la Organización, es decir, una chaqueta larga negra, y unos anteojos negros que tenía en las manos.

-Veo que te ha ido bien con la Organización, Vania-dijo Vent.

- Si queremos que todo vaya de acuerdo con el plan cuando esté en el edificio llámame VP 1508-dijo Vania.

-Está bien-dijo Kat-pero ¿Qué debemos hacer con respecto al joven Hawkins?

-Bueno-dijo Sandra-que Vania lo ayude.

-Será como ordene-dijo Vania-bueno tengo trabajo que hacer, tengo entendido que ese Rhesto está con el joven Giovanni, espero no llegar tarde.

-Descuida, el viento está tu favor-dijo Sandra sonriendo.

-Gracias-dijo Vania y salió de la caverna.

-¿Cree que lo vencerá?-preguntó Vent.

-Necesitará ayuda-dijo Sandra-pero lo hará.

-¿Quiere que la ayudemos?-preguntó Kat.

-No, la ayuda está sosteniendo la llave-dijo Sandra sonriendo.

-¿Qué podría hacer ese humano?-preguntó Vent.

-Mucho, no lo subestimes-dijo Sandra.

-De acuerdo-dijeron Kat y Vent.

Mientras tanto en la guardería nuestros héroes estaban pensando el mejor plan para averiguar lo que sucedía. Giovanni no tenía idea, ya que mostraba total y absoluta estupefacción.

-Gracias, narrador-dijo Giovanni sarcásticamente-bueno creo que tiene razón, no sé que hacer.

-Oh vamos, ¿Qué pasó con el detective Sherlock Hawkins?-dijo Amy.

-Está en casa, así que lo voy a ir a buscar-dijo Giovanni.

-Oh vamos, no me dirás que tienes un poco de miedo, ¿o si?-preguntó Amy con una mirada maliciosa.

-Claro que no-dijo Giovanni-es sólo que…bueno, pues ellos son muchos y nosotros sólo siete…

-¿Y el aire de héroe?-preguntó Amy.

-Se fue junto con mi parte de detective-dijo Giovanni-aunque… ¿están pensando lo mismo que yo?

-Que detective y héroe son cosas distintas-dijo Mary.

-Que el mundo no se puede detener-dijo Erika.

-Que es mejor el pan tostado que pan sin margarina-dijo Amy.

-No-dijo Giovanni con una mirada de cansancio-que mi Furret podría ayudar.

-Ahh, eso-dijeron todos.

-Sal ya Furret-dijo Giovanni.

-Fu, fu, furret-dijo el Pokemón.

-Furret necesito que nos ayudes a entrar y ser nuestro mediador para que los Furret´s y los Sentret´s se vayan-dijo Giovanni.

-Fu, fu, furret-dijo el pokemón entrando a la casa.

-Entremos con él-dijo Giovanni-vamos.

-Si-dijeron todos y comenzaron a entrar a la casa a excepción de Amy que al parecer algo le incomodaba.

-Amy nos volvemos a ver-dijo una anciana encapuchada.

-Es usted de nuevo-dijo Amy asombrada-quería agradecerle por el consejo…

-No tienes que agradecer, pero no vine a eso-dijo la anciana-tengo que advertirte que han enviado a otro intruso, por favor, no pierdas de vista la llave.

-¿Qué tiene esa llave que todos la quieres?-preguntó Amy.

-Contiene un secreto horrible-dijo la anciana-que sólo en las manos equivocadas podría traer la perdición del mundo.

-Pero, ¿Cómo, es una simple llave-dijo Amy.

-No es la llave lo que encierra, sino una puerta que está bajo un hechizo-dijo la anciana.

-Entonces debe haber algo que todos quieren allí dentro-dijo Amy.

-Así es-dijo la anciana-pero creo que debes tener esto más que yo, su nombre es la tiara de Raikou, es una de las armas creadas por los sabios para la protección de la llave, pero creo que ustedes la necesitan más que yo.

-¿Para que yo quiero una tiara?-preguntó Amy.

-Es capaz de de crear un campo de protección con rayos eléctricos-dijo la anciana-además puede ayudarte a leer la mente de quien quieras, pero debes tener mucho cuidado con esta habilidad, úsala con mucha responsabilidad. Pero, por favor, mantenlo en secreto hasta que yo te lo diga.

-Trataré, pero no será fácil de mentir si debo usarlo-dijo Amy.

-Suerte, nos volveremos a ver-dijo la anciana y saltó en un árbol luego desapareció en el bosque.

-¡AMY, ¿Qué esperas?-gritó Giovanni dentro de la guardería.

-Si ya voy-dijo Amy corriendo.

Más tarde dentro Furret hablaba con los atacantes, pero al parecer no fueron ellos los que tomaron la idea de atacar la guardería.

-Entonces, ¿Quién fue?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Fu, fu, fu-dijo el Furret.

-Sentret, sen, sentret-dijo un sentret.

-¿Cómo que un monstruo los obligó?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Sentret, sentret-dijo el Sentret.

-Fu, fu, furret-dijo un Furret

-Que les traería un anillo muy importante si atacaban a guardería-dijo Giovanni-pero que no les entregó nada.

-Vaya, eso si que es maldad-dijo Amy enojada.

-Sentret, sen, sentret-dijo el Sentret.

-Pero que la dejó en el jardín de la guardería-dijo Giovanni.

-Bueno en ese caso busquémosla-dijo Erika.

-Tienes razón, Erika-dijo Mary-yo propongo que nos separemos.

-¿Qué nos separemos, ¿tan grande es el jardín?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Me temo que si-dijo la anciana.

-Tenemos una guardería muy grande-dijo el anciano.

-En ese caso no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Amy.

-Yo con el chico de cabello verde como dije antes-dijo Mary y Vincent la miró enojado-perdón, Vincent.

-Bien yo iré con el otro equipo, si no les molesta-dijo Erika-iré con Giovanni y Amy.

-Está bien-dijo Amy.

-Nosotros los esperaremos aquí-dijo la anciana.

-Como somos tan viejos de seguro los retrasaremos-dijo el anciano.

-Como gusten-dijo Giovanni cortésmente-pero Combusken se quedará por si sucede algo.

-Combus, combusken-dijo Combusken.

-Bien, chicos partamos-dijo Mary colocándose sus anteojos de sol-ven Vincent.

-Creo que le agrada mucho Vincent-dijo Amy mientras Vincent y Mary salían por un camino.

-Pero no sé si Vincent lo soporte-dijo Giovanni un poco preocupado.

-Descuida, de seguro le agradará-dijo Amy-ven Erika, debemos encontrar esa piedra.

-¿Qué tendrá esa roca que sea tan especial?-preguntó Giovanni

-Tal vez tenga un valor sentimental para los Furrets y los Sentrets-dijo Erika-he leído sobre eso.

-Creo que esa puede ser la razón-dijo Giovanni.

-Ya que Vincent y Mary tomaron ese camino nosotros tomemos este otro-dijo Amy.

-Si-dijeron Giovanni y Erika.

Mientras tanto en el otro camino en el jardín de la guardería, Vincent iba muy nervioso con Mary, era la primera vez que estaba con otra persona a solas.

-Cuéntame algo sobre ti-dijo Mary.

-Eh, bueno, yo…soy Vincent-dijo el duelista.

-Si, si claro, pero algo más, además que eres duelista-dijo Mary.

-Eh, bueno, pues vivía en ciudad Petalburgo-dijo Vincent muy nervioso.

-¡EN CIUDAD PETALBURGO!-exclamó Mary.

-Eh, si, ¿Por qué te impresiona?-preguntó Vincent.

-Bueno pues siempre he querido conocer ese lugar-dijo Mary-porque allí está Goldsco. Además dicen que la escuela "Strenge", que dicen que se entrenan los mejores inversionistas, además increíbles duelistas, vaya como quiero ir allí.

-Después de todo lo que dijiste, suena como si quisieras tomar mi vida-dijo vincent pero luego entendió que no le estaba hablando a Amy-eh, lo siento, fue una divagación.

-Claro que no-dijo Mary-pero aún no entiendo por qué me dices que suena como si quisiera tomar tu vida.

-Porque mi padre es el dueño de Goldsco-dijo Vincent-y yo estudiaba en la escuela Strenge.

-¿Ah si, pero ¿Por qué te fuiste?-preguntó Mary.

-Eh bueno…yo quería ver el mundo que estaba ajeno al mío-dijo Vincent mirando el piso y casi en voz baja.

-Eso suena fabuloso-dijo Mary-y yo que creía que sólo te fuiste porque ibas al concurso de isla Mossdeep.

-Si voy, pero lo supe después de tomar mi decisión-dijo Vincent.

-Vaya, me caes muy bien-dijo Mary.

-Gracias-dijo Vincent sonrojándose.

-Vamos que tal vez aquí está esa piedra-dijo Mary.

-Si-dijo Vincent.

Mientras tanto en el otro camino, nuestros héroes parecían cansados, mientras que Erika era la que mostraba ánimos al equipo.

-Vamos que debe estar por aquí-dijo Erika.

-No sé, ya me cansé, las primeras cincuenta rocas fueron divertidas-dijo Giovanni-pero ahora no.

-Vamos Gio, tenemos que encontrar esa roca-dijo Amy.

-Si, debe estar por aquí-dijo Erika y notó un Sunflora con una piedra en las manos.

-Esa debe ser-dijo Giovanni-hola Sunflora, ¿podrías dejar ver esa piedra?

-Sun, sun, sunflora-dijo el Sunflora negando.

-Pero que atrevido-dijo Erika-danos esa piedra ahora.

Y Erika jaló los pétalos de Sunflora y Sunflora usó paralizador, quedando Erika totalmente paralizada.

-Oh, Erika, Giovanni saca el antiparalisis-dijo Amy.

-Si aquí está-dijo Giovanni entregándole una medicina.

-Ten Erika, tómalo-dijo Amy.

-Eh, gracias, pero… ¿Por qué lo hicieron?-preguntó Erika.

-Porque somos un equipo y además somos amigos-dijo Amy.

-No podemos dejar que te quedes paralizada-dijo Giovanni.

-Pero podrían haberme dejado y atrapar ese Sunflora-dijo Erika.

-Si, pero lo que hicimos es más importante-dijo Amy.

-Vaya, gracias-dijo Erika.

-Ya que estás mejor, vamos que ese Sunflora tal vez tiene lo que buscamos-dijo Giovanni.

-Si, no hay que detenernos-dijo Amy dando la mano derecha a Erika para que se levante.

-Si, tienen razón-dijo Erika-vamos.

Erika daba cada paso y un pensamiento la atormentaba, se sentía muy mal, porque algo tenía que hacer y sus pensamientos rodeaban eso, quedando totalmente confundida.

-Pero, ¿Cómo?-se preguntó Erika-a mi me dijeron que los humanos son egoístas e individualistas, que dejan al primero que pierde el paso, sin compasión y piedad, entonces ¿Cómo estos que son humanos me ayudaron, no lo entiendo, entonces ¿todo lo que pienso está mal, no, no puedo dejar la misión por esto, debo eliminarlo, debo eliminar al portador, si, esa es mi misión, debo robarle la llave y eliminarlo, de una vez por todas.

-¿Erika que pasa?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Debo eliminarlo-dijo Erika en voz baja-por mi señor, debo eliminarlo.

-Aquí está ese Sunflora-dijo Amy-oye no seas malo y déjanos ver si es la piedra que le pertenece a los Furret y Sentret.

-¿Sun, sunflora?-preguntó el Sunflora.

-Si, buscamos la piedra de los Furret-dijo Giovanni-¿podrías dejarnos ver?

-No, no es esta-dijo Erika.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Amy.

-Eh, pues los Furret no les gusta estos tipos de rocas, sólo los de una mezcla de minerales especiales-mintió Erika.

-Bueno te creo-dijo Amy-gracias, Sunflora.

-¡AMY, ¡GIOVANNI, ¡ERIKA!-gritó una voz, que pertenecía a Vincent-creo que la encontramos.

-Si, si esa es-dijo Erika-es la mezcla precisa.

-¿Mezcla?-preguntó Mary.

-Eh, que es la roca-dijo Erika.

-Ah si, claro-dijo Mary-vamos que nos esperan y quiero que mis abuelos me muestren todos los pokemones.

-Si, vamos-dijo Vincent y la siguió.

-Yo los sigo-dijo Amy y corrió con Vincent y Mary.

-Si-dijo Giovanni y trató de correr pero la voz de Erika lo detuvo.

-Giovanni, ¿podrías acompañarme?-preguntó Erika.

-Eh, claro, ¿A dónde?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Pues a una laguna muy bonita por allí, me dijeron que hay una baya que me servirá mucho-dijo Erika.

-Bien-dijo Giovanni y comenzaron su recorrido.

En la casa de la guardería…

-Fu, fu, furret-dijo un Furret muy agradecido.

-De nada-dijo Amy-espero que no causen más problemas.

-¿Fu, fu, furret?-preguntó el Furret de Giovanni.

-Supongo que me preguntas que donde está tu entrenador-dijo Amy-bueno no lo he visto desde que nos separamos al encontrar la piedra.

-Debe estar por llegar-dijo Vincent.

-Si, aunque se han tardado-dijo Amy-bueno no debe ser nada grave…(recordando lo que le había dicho la anciana encapuchada)…se me había olvidado, Vincent, debemos encontrar a Erika, es obvio que no fueron a pasear, creo que es uno de esos monstruos como el que nos ataco en Slateport.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?-preguntó Vincent.

-La misma anciana me dijo que cuidara la llave, pero con esta búsqueda se me olvidó por completo-dijo Amy.

-Rayos y tú le dices a Giovanni que no cuenta sobre eso-dijo Vincent.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Mary.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones-dijo Amy-te lo contaré en el camino.

-Realmente es una larga historia-dijo Vincent.

-Bueno vamos-dijo Mary corriendo hacia el jardín.

En la laguna del jardín de la guardería…

-Bueno pues no veo aquí ninguna baya-dijo Giovanni buscando detrás de un árbol.

-Es porque no existe-dijo Erika muy seria.

-¿Esta es una clase de broma?-preguntó Giovanni.

-No hago bromas, aunque quisiera-dijo Erika.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Giovanni un poco asustado.

-Creo que no me reconoces aún-dijo Erika-soy una de las nubes de sombras que viste en uno de tus sueños.

-Eres…un Ratón-dijo Giovanni.

-No es un ratón, es un Rhesto-dijo Erika molesta.

-Ah si, eso era-dijo Giovanni-vienes por la llave, ¿verdad?

-No sólo a eso-dijo Erika-es hora de eliminar a aquel en que los sabios cuidan.

-¿Quién será?-se preguntó Giovanni en voz alta.

-Pero ¿Quién mas, es claro que tú-dijo Erika.

-¿Hablas en serio?-dijo Giovanni.

-En la isla Corsola, en Lillenty, en Rustboro, en Slateport-dijo Erika-sino hubiera sido por la Organización no estarías aquí.

-Ah, entonces debo ir a agradecerles-dijo Giovanni en tono burlesco y tratando de salir.

-BASTA DE BROMAS-dijo Erika enfadándose y las sombras se apoderaron de su cuerpo cambiando a una joven de piel blanca (literalmente), ojos azules, cabello rojo y una capa que le cubría el cuerpo pero hecho de sombras-es hora de acabar con lo que no pudo terminar, Soberbia, mi nombre es Mentira, soy el Rhesto de las mentiras.

-Vaya, mucho gusto-dijo Giovanni.

-No cometeré los mismos errores, pese a que soy menor que Soberbia no dejaré pasar mi oportunidad-dijo Mentira sujetando a Giovanni del cuello tratando de ahorcarlo.

-Oye, no-pue-do-res-pi-rar-dijo Giovanni muy asustado.

-Esa es la idea-dijo Mentira con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya, que Rhesto tan mala-dijo una voz sobre un árbol-creo que no me presenté, soy Vania, pero me pueden llamar VP 1508. Suéltalo, o sino verás de lo que soy capaz.

-No se por que creí que esto sería fácil-dijo Mentira soltando a Giovanni quien cayó al suelo muy asustado-tal vez deba irme, pero no sin antes tomar lo que mi señor quiere.

-Nunca-dijo Vania-esa llave sólo permanecerá en las manos de su portador hasta que se decida.

-Eso crees-dijo Mentira y sacó una pokebola-creo que seré como un humano, una cobarde. Ve Scizor.

-Ya sé porque te llamas Mentira, todo lo que dices son mentiras-dijo Vania-ve Blastoise.

-Scizor giro metálico-dijo Mentira y empujó a Blastoise muy lejos

-GIOVANNI-se escuchó la voz de Amy detrás de los árboles, luego encontraron a Giovanni muy asustado observando una batalla-¿estás bien?

-No, no estoy bien, estuve a punto de morir, eso no es estar bien-dijo Giovanni llorando.

-Estas me las pagarán-dijo Amy-OYE, espectro de residuos de algún Ursaring, si lastimas a alguno de mis amigos tendrás mi total odio, ve Beautifly ataca con viento plateado.

-Ve Ralts, confusión-dijo Vincent.

-Órale Jigglypuff ataca con impactrueno-dijo Mary y los ataques unidos derrotaron a Scizor.

-Rayos-dijo Mentira regresando a Scizor a su pokebola-esto no se quedará así, volveré por esa llave y tú serás eliminado de una vez por todas.

Mentira desapareció en forma de nube negra y dejó a todos muy felices.

-No vuelvas nunca-dijo Amy y ayudó a levantar a Giovanni.

-Gracias a todos-dijo Giovanni-creo que no tomé esto muy en serio.

-Creo que en parte es nuestra culpa, nunca te advertimos de lo que son capaces-dijo Vania-bueno debo irme.

-Gracias por todo-dijo Giovanni.

-Sé que tienes muchas preguntas en tu mente, pero te prometo que pronto se responderán-dijo Vania regresando a Blastoise a su pokebola-hasta entonces sólo sé paciente, nos vemos.

Vania saltó sobre un árbol, luego desapareció entre el bosque. Giovanni sostenía la llave que quisieron quitarle, luego decidieron volver a la casa de la guardería. Al llegar los ancianos tenía los huevos de nuestros héroes en una máquina especial.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Es la máquina de aceleración de eclosión-dijo la anciana.

-¿Qué le duele que?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Es una maquina que permite que los huevos nazcan más pronto-dijo el anciano.

-¿No era más fácil decir eso?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Ignore a mi amigo, tiene un lapso de sobre vivencia-dijo Amy.

-Je, je, bueno les tengo buenas noticias-dijo la anciana-estos huevos están próximos a nacer.

-Eso es fabuloso-dijo Vincent.

-Debe ser agradable tener un huevo-dijo Mary.

-Si-dijo Vincent-aunque puede ser muy agotador.

-Están listos-dijo la anciana-aquí vienen.

Los tres huevos comenzaron a abrirse, primero fue el de Vincent, que apareció primero unas garras pequeñas y luego el cuerpo entero, era un Teddiursa.

-Felicidades, Vincent-dijo Amy.

-Es muy lindo-dijo Mary.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó Vincent.

-Claro…como su entrenador-dijo Mary.

-¿Dijiste algo?-preguntó Vincent.

-Eh, no-dijo Mary.

Luego se movió el de Amy, que apareció las orejas de un Pokemón rosado, pero muy brillante, era un Cleffa, pero brillante.

-Vaya, un Cleffa-dijo Amy.

-Tal vez le gustaría conocer a Smoochy-dijo Giovanni.

Y por último se movió el de Giovanni del que salió un gran cola de color marrón, era un Eeve el que salía del huevo.

-Que suerte, un Eeve-dijo Amy.

-Hola, amiguito, yo soy tu entrenador-dijo Giovanni.

-Bueno, creo que saben que por un tiempo deben tenerlo con ustedes muy cerca-dijo la anciana.

-Sino se sentirán infelices-dijo el anciano.

-Si, si lo sabemos-dijeron.

-Bueno, en ese caso, felicidades-dijeron los ancianos.

Más tarde nuestros héroes estaban listos para continuar su viaje hacia el pueblo Verdanturf, dejando atrás su experiencia en la guardería.

-Es una pena que se tengan que ir, en especial tú, Vincent-dijo Mary.

-Prometo volverlos a ver-dijo Vincent.

-Igual que nosotros-dijeron Giovanni y Amy.

-Suerte en su viaje-dijeron los ancianos-y gracias por todo.

-Nos vemos-dijeron nuestros héroes y empezaron el viaje en sus bicicletas.

-Espero verte antes del torneo en isla Mossdeep, Vincent-dijo Mary-si no es así te daré una gran batalla lo prometo.

-Yo también lo prometo-dijo Vincent.

-Parece que le cae bien-dijo Amy a Giovanni.

-Yo creo que más que bien-dijo Giovanni a Amy.

-¿Qué insinúan?-preguntó molesto Vincent.

-Nada, nada-dijeron y comenzaron a pedalear más rápido.

-Oigan vuelvan, explíquenme bien-dijo Vincent y trató de alcanzarlos.

Esa tarde era perfecta para seguir el viaje, pero creo que no sólo ellos estaban felices, en la dimensión donde aparecieron los Rhestos algo sucedía.

-Señor, misión cumplida-dijo Mentira-creen que intentamos eliminar al portador.

-Te felicito, Mentira-dijo el monstruo-lo vi todo y debo decir que tu actuación fue perfecta, bien descansa ahora, mientras los sabios creen que deben proteger más a nuestra carnada, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…

**Esta Historia Continuará…**


	23. Concurso de Valor

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 23**

Era una mañana muy tranquila en los campos del camino hacia el pueblo Verdanturf. Los pokemones bebes bostezaban a la brisa mientras nuestros héroes pedaleaban sin parar. Amy era la más entusiasta, ya que quería llegar al pueblo cuanto antes por el concurso, pero no había decidido varias cosas.

-¿Cuál usaré?-se preguntó Amy mientras pedaleaba-tengo a Beautifly, Bayleef, Marill y Cleffa, no sé cual usar.

-Usa a Beautifly, es el que tiene más experiencia-dijo Giovanni.

-Es que eso esperan-dijo Amy-debe ser algo original, si, ya se que es mi última oportunidad, si pierdo no podré entrar al concurso principal en la ciudad Lillycove.

-Bueno entonces usa a Bayleef-dijo Giovanni.

-Podría ser-dijo Amy.

- Marill y Cleffa llevan muy poco tiempo contigo-dijo Vincent-eso podría ser un factor crítico.

-Teddi, Teddi-dijo Teddiursa.

-Ralts, Ralts-dijo Ralts.

-Esa es una gran idea, tal vez Cleffa cautive al público-dijo Gio.

-Pero no quiero arriesgar en una batalla a mi pequeña Cleffa…como cierta persona lo hizo-dijo Amy.

-Combus, Combus-dijo Combusken (Traducción: Que buen entrenador)

-No me ayudan-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Vincent.

**Flash Back**

-Está bien-dijo Giovanni-aunque no sé si es buena idea, ¿te gustaría Smoochy?

-Smoo, Smoo, smoochy –dijo Smoochy muy feliz.

-Giovanni, no creo que sea muy buena idea-dijo Amy-no está preparada para una batalla.

-Ella puede-dijo Giovanni.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Eh…pues no le pasó nada, je, je -dijo Giovanni sudando y con una sonrisa, además con su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza.

-Pues no arriesgaré a mi Cleffa-dijo Amy.

-Cleffa, cleffa-sonrió el Pokemón.

-Eeve, eeve-dijo eeve y se acercó a Cleffa, para luego señalar a Giovanni algo.

-Es verdad, es el pueblo Verdanturf-dijo Giovanni.

-Por fin, mi concurso me espera, sujétate Cleffa, voy a presionar el pedal-dijo Amy.

-Está de muy buen humor-dijeron Giovanni y Vincent.

**Canción Principal **

Buscando respuesta a un gran dilema

Con problemas por donde lo veas

Donde ganas o donde pierdes

¿Quién es el enemigo, y ¿Quien lo sabe?

Nevadas, Batallas

Siempre estaremos juntos

Rhestos y equipos, jamás nos vencerán

(Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet")

Corre, ¡yeah, solo corre

Verás como se soluciona

El misterio que se esconde

Y el mejor de todos serás

Aunque sólo arruine las cosas

¡Yeah!   
(Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet")

Corre, ¡si, solo corre

Junto a tus amigos estás

Verás como todo se resuelve (Pokemón)

**Capitulo 23: Concurso de Valor**

El pueblo Verdanturf es el pueblo con el aire más limpio y fresco de Hoen. Además es muy importante para los concursos de coordinación, ya que es muy valioso el listón de aniversario del primer concurso de coordinación en el pueblo Verdanturf. Pero sigamos con nuestros héroes en una casa muy cercana a un monte de este pueblo donde residen los parientes de Vincent, quien en un principio se opuso pero después del gran poder de convencimiento de Amy lograron ir.

-Que agradable que hayas accedido a visitarnos, Vincent-dijo su tía.

-Si, si no lo hacía Amy me cortaba en pedacitos-dijo Vincent en voz baja, sonriendo y sudando.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó su tía.

-¿Eh, nada, es que es muy bromista-dijo Amy tapándole la boca a Vincent.

-Que agradable que haya hecho amigos-dijo su tía.

-¿No estás molesta porque me escapé?-preguntó Vincent

-¿Por qué estarlo?-preguntó su tío entrando a la casa.

-Eh…..porque me escapé de casa-dijo Vincent como si fuera obvio.

-Bueno debo admitir que estuvimos preocupados por ti-dijo su tía.

-Pero eres todo un Goldsmith-dijo su tío-por tanto siempre sobresaldrás.

-Además estoy orgullosa de que sigas tu sueño-dijo su tía.

-Si, cuando tuve tu edad tu padre se escapó de la casa y tu abuelo lo persiguió hasta con ladrones-dijo su tío riéndose-mi hermano si que es un pillo, tal vez se te pegó algo de él.

-¡Que papá se escapó cuando tenía mi edad!-dijo Vincent.

-Fue para seguir a una florista que conoció en ciudad Goldenrod-dijo su tía.

-Y su nombre es Úrsula-dijo su tío-siempre estuvieron enamorados, tus padres, aunque hayan sido niños, y no pongo en tela de juicio que aún sigan siéndolo, pero el trabajo los ha alejado.

-Vaya que romántico-dijo Amy asombrada.

-Descuida, pequeño Vincent, yo le diré a tu madre que estás bien-dijo su tío-aunque George sabe más que tu madre y yo juntos.

-Eh, si, es que hemos hablado últimamente-dijo Vincent.

-Y es una bendición que hayas venido justo hoy-dijo su tía.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron Vincent y Giovanni.

-Es que tu prima fue elegida la más bella del pueblo y necesitaba pareja-dijo su tío.

-Pensé que tenía un novio-dijo Vincent.

-Si, pero hubo problemas en la cueva-dijo su tía.

-Entonces tú serás su reemplazo-dijo su tío.

-¿YO?-preguntó asustado Vincent.

-Se verán tan apuestos-dijo su tía.

-Y dos Goldsmith´s muy elegantes-dijo su tío.

-¿Podremos ir?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Claro, ya Amy tiene que conseguir pareja-dijo la tía de Vincent.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Amy.

-Porque para entrar al concurso debes cumplir el ritual-dijo el tío de Vincent.

-¡RITUAL!-dijo Giovanni asombrado y se imaginó a los tíos de Vincent vestidos de Molares y sacrificando personas-NOOO, NO QUIERO MORIR JOVEN.

-No, esa clase de ritual, sin sacrificios, es que hace 500 años se celebró el primer concurso de coordinación-dijo la tía de Vincent.

-Y se hace un concurso especial hoy-dijo el tío de Vincent.

-¿Por qué no van ustedes dos como pareja?-preguntó la tía de Vincent-se ven muy bien juntos.

-¿Yo con ella/él?-preguntaron Giovanni y Amy-ni de broma.

-Pero deben hacerlo-dijo Vincent mientras Giovanni y Amy se miraban sin decir algo.

-Está bien, pero es sólo por el concurso-dijo Amy-

-Claro, luego de esto no lo vuelvo a hacer nunca más-dijo Giovanni.

-Entonces todo arreglado-dijo la tía de Vincent.

-Combus, Combus-dijo Combusken muy feliz.

Más tarde estaban los cuatros listos; Amy, con un vestido rosado, una tiara blanca y un collar de perlas; Vincent con un traje muy elegante negro, una camisa blanca y un corbatín; su prima Karen con un vestido rojo, guantes largos del mismo color, ojos y cabellos verde; por último Giovanni con un traje muy elegante blanco, camisa negra, corbata roja y unos zapatos blancos.

-No puedo usar esto-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo Amy.

-Porque soy un fantasma, mira, todo a excepción de mi cabello, la corbata y la camisa es blanco-dijo Giovanni horrorizado-creerán que soy de ultra tumba.

-Yo creo que te ves bien-dijo Amy.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó Giovanni sonrojado-(moviendo la cabeza para reaccionar), si, claro, estoy bien (sonriendo)…aunque…

-No exageres te ves bien-dijo Karen-como mi primo, todo un galán.

-Gracias, tú también te vez bien-dijo Vincent.

-Bueno, vamos que se hace tarde-dijo Karen.

Más tarde se encontraban en la plaza principal del pueblo Verdanturf, donde la gente había alcanzado su máxima fuerza en alegría. Todos bailaban y en un escenario se encontraban en el jurado conversando. Amy estaba nerviosa.

-Vaya, este pueblo lo tiene de todo, desde bolas de arroz hasta una hamburguesa-dijo Giovanni-soy tan feliz.

-Oh…-dijo Amy mirando de un lado a otro.

-Estarás bien-dijo Giovanni.

-Yo veré lo bien que lo haces en vivo y directo-dijo Vincent sonriendo.

-Gracias amigos-dijo Amy y se acercó a un mesón cercano a un poste de luz-hola, me gustaría inscribirme en este torneo.

-¿Tienes pareja?-preguntó la señorita del mesón.

-Si-dijo Amy.

-Nombre de la pareja-dijo la señorita.

-Eh…Giovanni Hawkins-dijo Amy.

-Bien, mucha suerte-dijo la señorita.

-Estoy lista-dijo Amy acercándose a sus amigos.

-Me alegro-dijo Giovanni-bueno nada puede ser peor que usar esto, ¿no?

-Je, je, pero ya quiero ver como bailas-dijo Karen-ese traje te hará ver genial.

-¡Bailar!-dijo Giovanni desmayándose.

-Si, Vincent baila muy bien, bueno cuando era pequeño, espero que no haya cambiado mucho-dijo Karen.

-Claro que no-dijo Vincent.

-Bueno, nos vemos-dijo Karen y se alejó con su primo.

-Es nuestro turno, oh, se me olvidaba, ponte esto-dijo Amy entregándole un cartel que decía "28"es el número de pareja que somos.

De pronto se apagaron las luces del escenario y las canciones, luego la gente se silencio. En el escenario estaba una animadora de cabello anaranjado y vestido rosado.

-Bienvenidos todos al concurso de aniversario del primer concurso en el pueblo Verdanturf-dijo-y con ustedes a la bellísima Karen Goldsmith junto con su adorable primo y también encantador Vincent Goldsmith.

-Gracias-dijo Karen con el micrófono en las manos-bien, les doy la suerte a todos los participantes y agradezco a los jueces por acompañarnos este día.

-Agradable mañana-dijo el alcalde que es juez.

-De nada-dijo el señor Wallace que es juez.

-Cuenta con nosotros-dijo la enfermera Joy que es juez.

-Entonces, sin más retrasos, que empiece el baile-dijo Karen.

-Esto le dará puntos a los coordinadores inscritos-dijo la animadora.

-Ratas, no sé bailar-dijo Giovanni petrificado.

-Es fácil, sólo sígueme los pasos-dijo Amy-pero que parezca natural.

-Yo soy tieso, no puedo hacer esto-dijo Giovanni.

-Si puedes-dijo Amy-ayúdame, necesito que me ayudes a pasar la primera ronda.

-Está bien-dijo Giovanni intentando bailar.

-Lo haces muy bien para no saber-dijo Amy.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Claro, además como te ves tan bien como estás vestido de seguro ganamos-dijo Amy un poco sonrojada y cuando se dio cuenta de este detalle miró el cielo.

-Si-dijo Giovanni sonriendo-gracias.

Más tarde…

-Y el resultado es…-dijo la animadora-los que pasan la primera ronda son las siguientes parejas, las Nº 32, 10, 15, 7, 14, 51, 24 y 28, felicidades.

-¿Pasamos?-dijo Amy como si no lo creyera-si pasamos.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien está aquí-se escuchó detrás de Amy-¿no es Amy Wattson, una de las mejores coordinadores que he conocido y he tenido el placer de combatir?

-¿Drake, ¿Drake Wilson?-dijo Amy asombrada-vaya, eres tú, hace tiempo que no te veía.

-Lo mismo digo, no escribes, ni llamas, ¿Cómo saber que mi mejor amiga y rival de la infancia tiene un novio?-dijo Drake un joven de cabellos rojos, ojos azules, un traje elegante de color gris y blanco.

-No es/soy mi/su novio-dijo Amy y Giovanni.

-El es Giovanni-dijo Amy.

-Mucho gusto, pero ¿Por qué no, se ven muy bien juntos-dijo Drake-está bien, los dejo en paz, pero digo la verdad, Amy, vine mi revancha y no me iré sin mi listón.

-Bueno en ese caso, Drake, tendrás que quedarte aquí para siempre-dijo Amy y una joven llamó a Drake.

-Bien, fue un gusto conocerte Giovanni-dijo Drake.

-Si-dijo Giovanno con una mirada desinteresada mientras Drake se iba con su pareja-eh, Amy, sé que no te cuestiono y que te dejo decirme sólo lo que quieres contarme, pero ¿Quién es? y ¿Cómo lo conoces?

-Un amigo-dijo Amy-antes de conocerte a ti y a Vincent, pues yo vivía…en una isla muy lejana de aquí y Drake junto conmigo nos escapamos y viajamos juntos hasta el concurso de Fallarbor en el cual gané y él juró que mejoraría y me ganaría luego entrené y te conocí.

-Vaya y ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste?-dijo Giovanni-es más ni siquiera sé donde vienes.

-Eh, bueno, pretendo no volver-dijo Amy.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Eh…, pues…, es muy tarde, debemos ir al concurso-dijo Amy.

-Está bien-dijo Giovanni.

Luego en el concurso…

-Y es hora de elegir nuestras batallas-dijo la animadora-y será así, la pareja Nº32 con la 51, la 10 con la 24, la 15 con la 28, la 7 con la 14

-¿De que se trata esto?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Es una batalla doble pero con estilo-dijo Amy.

-Bien que empiecen-dijo la animadora y dos parejas entraron-

-Somos la tercera batalla-dijo Amy a Giovanni-espero que todo salga bien, porque sino debo despedirme del concurso principal.

-Todo saldrá bien-dijo Giovanni.

-Y eso es todo-dijo la animadora-dijo la animadora-y en tiempo record. Los siguientes concursantes son la pareja 10 y 24, empiecen.

-Ven que después de esta batalla seguimos nosotros-dijo Amy.

-Amy-gritó Vincent detrás de ella-mucha suerte y recuerda, tú puedes.

-Gracias, Vincent-dijo Amy.

-Bien, yo debo volver-dijo Vincent-suerte.

-Nos vemos-dijeron Giovanni y Amy.

-Y ¿sabes que Pokemón usarás?-preguntó Amy.

-Claro-sonrió Giovanni.

-Y la batalla termina, que gran batalla-dijo la animadora-y nuestros siguientes competidores son la pareja 15 con la 28.

-Esto será como quitarle un dulce a un niño-dijo la mujer con acento ruso.

-Lo sé, mujer, pero es mejor que lo disfrutemos o juguemos con ellos-dijo su pareja con el mismo acento.

-Mi nombre es Amy Wattson-dijo Amy cortésmente.

-El mío es Giovanni Hawkins-contestó el otro.

-Que agradable, mi nombre es Rebbequia-dijo la mujer.

-Y el mío es Dave-dijo el otro.

-Empiecen-dijo la animadora.

-Ve mi querido Duskull-dijo Rebbequia

-Ve Corfish-dijo Dave y Corfish usó su tenaza para apretar el pie de Dave-Vamos Corfish no arruines el momento.

-La misma estatura, el mismo cabello y los mismos pokemones, no hay duda es el equipo Rocket-dijo Vincent a un lado de Karen.

- La misma estatura, el mismo cabello y los mismos pokemones…coincidencia-dijo Giovanni-ve Smoochy.

-Ve Bayleef-dijo Amy.

-Interesante ingreso y usar un Pokemón brillante, que artístico-dijo el alcalde-la pareja 28 está cautivándome.

-Duskull ataca con tinieblas-dijo Rebbequia.

-Corfish échales un baño-dijo Dave y Corfish atacó con burbujas.

-Smoochy, polvo de hielo-dijo Giovanni-luego usa confusión.

-Eeve, eeve-dijo Eeve muy feliz desde los brazos de Vincent.

-Bayleef hojas navaja y látigo cepa a Corfish-dijo Amy.

-Ostras, creo que no pensamos en eso-dijo Dave mientras caían inconcientes Corfish y Duskull.

-La batalla finaliza, la pareja 28 gana-dijo la animadores.

-Esto no se queda así-dijo Rebbequia-¿fui buena para nada, eso no, Duskull bola sombra.

- Prepárense para todos sus problemas-dijo Rebeca

-Y más vale que ahora teman –dijo David.

-Para proteger el mundo ante devastación-dijo Rebeca.

-Para unir a todos pueblos dentro de nuestra nación-dijo David.

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-dijo Rebeca.

-Y para vencer a los tontos más tontos -dijo David.

-Rebeca-dijo Rebeca.

-David, el actor-dijo David.

-El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz y más-dijo Rebeca.

-Prepárense a luchar ya que ese listón perderán-dijo David.

-Robo, Robo, Así es-dijo Roboticate.

-Ay rayos, no era coincidencia, si era el equipo Rocket-dijo Giovanni-no arruinarán el concurso, Combusken ascuas ahora.

-Combusken-dijo Combusken y el equipo Rocket salió volando.

-El equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez-dijeron mientras desaparecían en el aire.

-A eso le llamo acabar al instante-dijo la animadora.

-Muy bien hecho, jovencito-dijo el alcalde.

-Ja, ja, gracias-dijo Giovanni con la mano derecha detrás de la cabeza.

Más tarde Amy tuvo su segunda batalla, pero esta vez sola de la cual salió victoriosa.

-Eeve, eeve-dijo Eeve correteando a Cleffa y Teddiursa.

-Cleffa, cleffa-rió Cleffa.

-Se ven muy felices-dijo Giovanni-como tú, Amy

-Si, pero aún me queda una batalla-dijo Amy un poco triste.

-Teddi, teddi-dijo el Pokemón.

-Tienes toda la razón-dijo Giovanni-dice que si confías en ti y en Bayleef ganarán.

-Es verdad-dijo Amy sonriendo.

-Y la última batalla-dijo la animadora-Amy Wattson contra Drake Wilson.

-Vaya, vaya, al parecer el destino nos reúne a donde empezamos-dijo Drake.

-Así parece-dijo Amy-pero acabará igual.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Drake-Volbeat sal ya.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Giovanni sacando su pokedex.

-Volbeat posee bioluminiscencia; puede emitir flashes y haces de luz brillantes de su cola como una luciérnaga-dijo el pokedex- Volbeat se comunica con uno a por que destella sus luces, cambiando la intensidad de sus luces y volando alrededor en el cielo con su luz encendido, creando formas geométricas de la luz en el cielo de la noche. Su característica bioluminiscente permite que utilice los ataques del resplandor de la viga y de la cola de la señal en batalla y la capacidad del iluminar.

-Igual que la anterior vez-dijo Amy-sólo que en vez de usar a mi Beautifly usaré a Bayleef.

-Así que Chikorita evoluciono, me alegro-dijo Drake.

-Bayleef utiliza látigo cepa y hojas navaja-dijo Amy y Bayleef golpeó a Volbeat

-Bayleef parece estar llevando la delantera-dijo la animadora-¿podrá remontar?

-Volbeat doble rayo-dijo Drake.

-Bayleef esquívalo y usa pisotón-dijo Amy.

-Combus, combus-dijo Combusken muy feliz en el público.

-Si, parece que Drake no puede ganar-dijo Giovanni.

-Mala racha parece tener nuestro Volbeat-dijo la animadora.

-Bayleef látigo cepa y danza de pétalos-dijo Amy.

-Volbeat esquívalo-dijo Drake-luego usa doble rayo.

-Bayleef ahora es tu oportunidad, embestida- dijo Amy y Bayleef dio un fuerte impacto a Volbeat.

-El tiempo se acabó, y la ganadora es…Amy Wattson-dijo la animadora.

-Por tus logros-dijo Karen a Amy-yo te otorgo el listón de aniversario, felicidades.

-SIII, tengo mi último listón-dijo Amy.

-Muchas felicidades Amy-dijo Drake-bueno debo partir, suerte en tu viaje.

-Espera, ¿Por qué te vas así tan pronto?-preguntó Amy.

-Bueno, tengo que ir a ciudad Rustboro a aclarar algunos detalles y a entrenar-dijo Drake.

-¿Podrías mandarles saludos a la sensei?-preguntó Amy.

-Lo dudo, es que escuché que salió de viaje-dijo Drake

-Espero volvernos a ver-dijo Amy.

-No lo dudes, amiga-dijo Drake-suerte con tu novio.

-GIOVANNI NO ES MI NOVIO-dijo enojada Amy.

-Amy-dijeron Giovanni y Vincent mientras Drake salía del pueblo.

-Felicidades-dijo Giovanni.

-Sabíamos que ibas a ganar-dijo Vincent.

-En realidad yo tenía mis dudas (rascándose la mejilla con su dedo índice)…mentira, siempre lo supe-dijo Giovanni.

-Gracias amigos-dijo Amy-si, ahora tengo 4 cintas puedo participar en el concurso de Lillycove.

-Entonces debemos volver-dijo Vincent.

-Por mi sexta medalla en Petalburgo-dijo Giovanni.

-Si-se dijeron los tres.

Más tarde…

-Es una lástima que se vayan tan pronto-dijo la tía de Vincent.

-No te preocupes, tía, volvemos a Petalburgo-dijo Vincent.

-En ese caso, es una dicha, mucha suerte-dijo su tío.

-Y cuídense mucho-dijo Karen.

-Gracias-dijeron.

Y así partieron rumbo a ciudad Mauville para regresar al único gimnasio que Giovanni dejó atrás, el gimnasio Petalburgo.

-Bueno quería agradecerles por todo-dijo Amy- y por eso tengan esto (entregándoles dos paquetes)

-¿Qué es?-preguntaron ansiosos Giovanni y Vincent.

-Comida para sus Pokemón bebes-dijo Amy.

-Eh…claro, gracias-dijeron.

-Mal agradecidos, ya verán cuando yo los agarre-dijo Amy y comenzó a perseguirlos en bicicleta.

Todo fue tranquilo, pero más aventuras tendrán en el futuro.

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

Gracias por leer mi fic, pero no olviden reviews (ohjojojo, todos los reviews serán míos algun dia XD), nos vemos


	24. Caos en el jardín, el musical

Hola!

Primero que todo quiero pedirle disculpas a mi amiguin Vania que con mucho gusto me intentó ayudar en este capi, pero por personas que obligan a los autores a poner los siguientes capitulos (No, esta bien, pero esperar no hace daño), lo pongo, lo que acoto es que no es el original, el original es el que me dará mi amiguin Vania, Así que esa es la que en realidad vale, ¿ok, bien (Gracias Vania por no cortarme en pedazos pequeños XD)

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 24**

En el camino de regreso a ciudad Mauville, con todos muy felices, en especial Amy y Vincent, ya que la coordinadora ganó su último listón y estaba lista para competir en el torneo de ciudad Lillycove, Vincent estaba feliz porque iba a ver a Mary y Giovanni estaba comiendo…

-No me ayudas narrador-dijo Giovanni con un pedazo de pastel en la boca.

-¿No sabes que no puedes comer y conducir la bicicleta al mismo tiempo?-dijo Amy

-Si, si, si, bueno yo tengo que comer soy un joven en crecimiento-dijo Giovanni.

-Miren, es la guardería Pokemón de los ancianos-dijo Vincent.

-Ni me lo recuerdes-dijo Giovanni un poco asustado.

-Descuida, esos Rhestos deben estar lejos de aquí-dijo Amy.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Claro, lo prometo-dijo Amy sonriendo.

-Está bien-dijo Giovanni.

-Miren, abuelos, son Amy, Giovanni y el lindo Vincent-dijo Mary al ver que nuestros héroes se acercaban.

-Hola, Mary-dijeron Giovanni y Amy.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Vincent.

-Excelente-dijo Mary-ustedes me salvarán de todo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Vincent.

-¿Otro ataque?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Déjanoslo a nosotros-dijo Amy.

-No, ese no es el problema-dijo Mary-es que llegó a nuestra guardería mi maestro y pues…

-¿Quieres que lo saquemos?-preguntó Amy.

-NO, es que tiene un plan-dijo Mary-pero necesitamos cuerpos, es decir, gente que nos ayude, ¿lo harán?

-Eh…no sé por qué pero algo me dice que no es buena idea-dijo Giovanni.

-Calla, Gio…claro que lo haremos con gusto, Mary-dijo Amy.

-Sólo dinos que debemos hacer-dijo Vincent.

-Son muy amables, y tú Vincent muy lindo-dijo Mary-bueno el plan es...

-Comer antes y hablar después-dijo Giovanni empujándolos pero algo nervioso.

-Pero si acabas de comer un pastel de bayas Nannab-dijo Amy.

-¿Ah si, pues lo que fácil viene fácil se va, por eso tengo hambre…-dijo Giovanni.

-Gio, no estas pensando de que les voy a pedir algo muy difícil ¿o si?-dijo Mary.

-No, claro que no….si, eso es lo que estoy pensando-dijo Giovanni.

-No es muy difícil-dijo Mary-todos pueden hacerlo.

-Está bien-dijo Giovanni.

-Por favor dinos que debemos hacer-dijo Amy.

-Te ayudaremos en todo lo que podemos-dijo Vincent.

-Está bien-dijo Mary-se los agradezco, bien junto con mi maestro pensamos que últimamente ha venido pocos visitantes a la guardería, así que la mejor forma de atraer público es con publicidad y ¿Cómo hacemos publicidad a una guardería, bien, con un musical…

-¡QUE!-gritaron Amy y Giovanni.

-Y claro que ustedes tienen que ser la pareja principal, se ven muy bien juntos-dijo Mary-como Vincent y yo…ehem…ustedes serán la pareja más romántica y con todo el estilo del musical

-No se por qué pero de pronto me siento enfermo-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Tú también?-dijo Amy-oh si, que dolor, creo que tendremos que ayudar en otra cosa…

-No, perro que ladra no muerde, ya oyeron el dicho, así que no me mientan-dijo Mary-vengan que esto va a empezar, van a ver la bonita pareja en el mejor musical de todos…y que nadie lo niegue.

-Eeve, eeve-gritó Eeve muy feliz.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Combusken-dijo Combusken.

-Está bien, ¿Qué dices Amy, ellos dicen que saldrá genial y es por una causa noble-dijo Giovanni.

-Creo que tienes razón…pero no malinterpretes, esto es sólo por ayudar, no por ti-dijo Amy un poco sonrojada.

-Teddi, Teddi-rió Teddiursa al ver a Amy.

Es una mañana muy especial, ya que tendrán una visita que no esperan, pero que traerá consigo paz por lo menos este día…

**Canción Principal **

Buscando respuesta a un gran dilema

Con problemas por donde lo veas

Donde ganas o donde pierdes

¿Quién es el enemigo, y ¿Quien lo sabe?

Nevadas, Batallas

Siempre estaremos juntos

Rhestos y equipos, jamás nos vencerán

(Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet")

Corre, ¡yeah, solo corre

Verás como se soluciona

El misterio que se esconde

Y el mejor de todos serás

Aunque sólo arruine las cosas

¡Yeah!   
(Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet")

Corre, ¡si, solo corre

Junto a tus amigos estás

Verás como todo se resuelve (Pokemón)

**Capitulo 24: Un Caos en el Jardín, el musical**

Dentro de la guardería se encontraban nuestros héroes juntos a los ancianos que recientemente necesitaron ayuda de ellos. Además se encontraba un señor un poco viejo, de cabello gris, pero más inclinado a blanco, con un traje elegante de color amarillo, sentado tomando té en el sofá de la guardería, muy feliz de ver que estaban todos reunidos.

-Bien, todos saben por qué estamos aquí-dijo el señor-creo que no me he presentado mi nombre es Joseph Spielberg, soy el famoso productor de las grandes películas de cine, que últimamente se ha inclinado hacia mi maravillosa pupila, Mary, que me ha pedido hacer un grandioso musical para atraer visitantes a la guardería. Lo haré, por eso necesito vuestra ayuda, porque yo sólo no podré hacerlo, así que ni piensen que se pueden escapar de mi musical…como intenta hacerlo usted, señor Hawkins.

-Eh…sólo iba al baño-dijo Giovanni.

-Pero si se encuentra al lado contrario-dijo sonriendo el señor Spielberg.

-Eh, pues me dijeron mis instintos que debo ir a tomar un poco de aire puro-dijo Giovanni.

-En ese caso yo lo acompaño-dijo Amy.

-Ni crean que se van a escapar-dijo el señor Spielberg.

-Rayos-dijo Giovanni volviendo a su asiento junto con Amy.

-Hola, disculpen, somos viajeros-dijo una voz infantil desde la puerta de la guardería.

-Ay, santa madre Teresa, es un Rhesto-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Un qué?-preguntó la niña inocentemente.

-A mi no me engañas, residuo de sombras-dijo Giovanni con una mirada siniestra.

-Basta, la vas a asustar-dijo Amy.

-Je, je, no, me parece gracioso su amigo-dijo la niña-oh claro, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Sandra, ellos son Bertrand pero le pueden decir Vent, y ella es Katherine, pero le pueden decir Kat.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Amy-dijo la coordinadora.

-Yo soy Vincent-dijo el duelista.

-Y yo la increíble Mary-dijo la actriz-y es perfecto, ya que ustedes pueden ayudarnos en el musical.

-¿En el qué?-preguntó Sandra.

-Musical, una actuación vaga y sin fundamentos, en los que las personas cantan para la entretención del público-dijo Kat de forma maquinal y vio que todos la miraban impresionados-pero…que es muy divertido.

-Pero pensé que era vaga-dijo Vent y Kat lo golpeó.

-Será divertido-dijo Sandra-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Sólo cantar-dijo Mary-sentir que tus cantos son el alma que permite que se aliance con todos, que es parte tuya que puedes compartir enteramente.

-Eh…-dijo Sandra pestañeando.

-Que cantes como nunca, eso quiso decir-dijo Vincent-discúlpala es que es un poco exagerada.

-Bien, ¿y que esperamos?-preguntó el señor Spielberg-vayamos al jardín, es un perfecto lugar para actuar.

-Está bien-dijeron todos excepto Giovanni.

-No se, creo que me quedaré-dijo Giovanni.

-Luego de ese gran trabajo tendrá galletas y un gran pastel-dijo la anciana.

-Eso lo cambia todo-dijo Giovanni-vamos, ¿Qué esperan, el tiempo corre y la comida se enfría.

-No hay remedio contigo-dijo Amy.

Más tarde se encontraban todos en el jardín listos para iniciar el musical más improvisado que se ha pensado por la cabeza humana después del gran musical, que fue un rotundo éxito. Giovanni estaba listo, vestido con un traje normal, como siempre, es decir, se encontraba con una gorra hacia atrás, una chaqueta anaranjada, una camiseta roja con ultra bola en el centro y uno blue jeans. Amy con el traje típico de siempre vestida de un traje azul con una camisa de mangas cortas color violeta y unas zapatillas deportivas y Vincent se encontraba con su camisa blanca y sus pantalones verde. Sandra estaba un poco avergonzada, es que en realidad no había compartido nada semejante, en realidad nada humano, pese a que ella era humana.

-¿Están seguros de que esto es divertido?-preguntó Sandra.

-Claro, como ir a una biblioteca-dijo Giovanni.

-No exageres-dijo Amy-Sandra, será genial.

-Está bien-dijo Sandra y se acercó a Mary.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent entregaba a las manos de los ancianos a los pokemones de nuestros héroes, ya que al parecer no los iban a necesitar y realmente necesitaban un descanso. Giovanni se acercó a una gran roca de la cual aparecieron tres sombras ya conocidas, eran el equipo Rocket que estaba vestido de pandilleros.

Rebeca: Prepárense para todos sus problemas

David: Y más vale que ahora teman

Rebeca: Para proteger el mundo ante devastación

David: Para unir a todos pueblos dentro de nuestra súper canción

Rebeca: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

David: Y para encerrarnos sin ninguna preocupación.

Rebeca: La bellísima y única Rebeca

David: El poderoso David.

Rebeca: El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz y más.

David: Prepárense para escuchar mi bella voz.

Roboticate: Robo, robo, así es.

Giovanni: el equipo Rocket y su lata de basura, ¿Qué planean ahora?

Roboticate: ¡QUE NO SOY BASURA, SOY UN RATICATE ROBOT!

Rebeca: Entrar al musical…no, pero sí arruinarlo.

David: Como tu digas comadre, y cuando tengamos todos los pokemones de esta guardería el equipo Rocket será la mejor de todos. Aspiradora atrapa a pokemones con gran cola funciona.

(Apareció una gran aspiradora que atrajo a todos los pokemones y los metió en un globo con la cara de Roboticate al cual luego subieron el equipo Rocket)

Roboticate: Y si tienen tele, ahí se ven.

Giovanni: Devuelvan esos pokemones.

Rebeca: Es perfecto para cantar.

David: Lo mismo pensaba.

Rebeca: "Cuando estuvimos solos"

David: "Sólo hiper rayos nos dieron"

Rebeca: "Con nuestro El equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez"

David: "Nos mareábamos de oír eso a la hora de té"

Rebeca: "Soy Rebeca, la maravillosa"

David: "Y yo soy David, el increíble"

Roboticate: "Juntos no somos muchos"

David: "Pero si muy machos"

Rebeca: "Prepárense a perder"

David: "De una vez"

Roboticate: "Robo, robo, así es"

Giovanni: Es la canción más deprimente que he oído en toda mi vida.

Rebeca: ¿Ah si, pues no fue muy larga, ya que debes decirle adiós (y apretó un botón)

David: Adiosín.

Giovanni: ¿de que hablan? Ahhhhhh

(Una gran explosión ocurrió en el jardín y al desaparecer la inmensa nube que produjo la explosión el equipo Rocket no se encontraba, ni Amy, ni Giovanni, además estaba una reja de color plateado que separaba a Vincent, Mary y Sandra del jardín)

Sandra: AMY, GIOVANNI…

Vincent: No creo que estén…

Mary: Claro que no, ¿Cómo van a estar muertos?

Vincent: Tienes razón, debemos encontrarlos.

Mary: Eso es lo que queda.

Spielberg: ¿Pero el musical?

Mary: Tendremos que posponerlos (guiñando el ojo)

Spielberg (sonrió): Está bien.

(Mientras tanto al otro lado de la reja, se encontraban en el suelo Amy y Giovanni inconcientes, pero rápidamente se levantaron para ver que estaban encerrados por el sistema de seguridad de la guardería)

Giovanni: Nunca das buenas noticias, ¿verdad narrador?

Amy: Giovanni, debemos seguir.

Giovanni: ¿pero estás bien, ¿no te lastimaste?

Amy: Estoy bien.

Giovanni: ¿estás segura?

Amy: Giovanni, ya te dije que estoy bien.

Giovanni: está bien

Amy: Ven caminemos, que nos queda mucho por recorrer.

Giovanni: Bien, pero yo iré primero.

Amy: Está bien.

Giovanni: Vamos entonces

(Amy sonrió pero por alguna extraña razón algo pensaba, algo que antes no se le hubiera ocurrido, era cantar sobre lo que sentía, pero lo hizo de forma que Giovanni no la oyera)

Amy: Estando ahí

Sin mirar dentro de mí

Como pensé…

Algo trágico que me quedó

Marcado dentro para siempre.

Como una herida que nunca se borró…el cual me duele

Como un sueño sin realizar…

¿Y quien está diciendo?

Que nuestra amistad es algo más

¿Y quien está diciendo?

Que eso no vale nada…

Algo muy fuerte,

Nos une como amigos

Que me da fuerza para enfrentar

Todas mis penas sin vacilar

Tal vez consiga…algo más que dolor

Algo que te diga lo que siento,… eso nunca

¿Y quien está diciendo?

Que nuestra amistad es algo más

¿Y quien está diciendo?

Que no piensas en nada…

¿Y quien está diciendo?

Que mi vida es lluvia en primavera

¿Quien es el que dice?...de todas las maneras, de mil maneras, es falso

Y dices que soy muy joven

Pero tal vez eres muy terco

Para entenderlo

Que mi mundo crece y se acerca al tuyo

Tú nunca realmente me verás

Ni conocerás…nunca lo harás…

Es algo que me llama mi atención

En esta estación

Esperando que me respondas algo más…

Que no parece más que silencio…

Y ahora veo más…

¿Y quien está diciendo?

Que nuestra amistad es algo más

¿Y quien está diciendo?

Que terminaremos juntos

¿Y quien está diciendo?

No puedo creerlo….tu y yo…oh, oh, oh

Que el mundo crea que

Somos el uno para el otro…eso es falso

Y dices que soy muy joven

Pero tal vez eres muy terco

Para entenderlo

Que en mi mundo va a la deriva sin tu rumbo

Tú eres el mapa de mi vida…de nuevo

¿Y quien está diciendo?

¿Y quien está diciendo?

¿Quién es el que miente?

Estando ahí

Sin mirar dentro de mí

Como pensé…

Giovanni: Amy, ¿dijiste algo?

Amy: ¿Yo, nada, ¿Cómo crees?

Giovanni: Entonces sigamos.

(Mientras tanto Vincent estaba con Sandra y Mary quien no parecía separarse de él ni por un segundo, pero luego se ocultó detrás de un árbol, mintiendo con la excusa de que vio algo)

Vincent: Al fin, Mary es simpática, pero ahora está muy apegada…necesito mi espacio…

Mary: Vincent, ¿encontraste algo?

Vincent: Eh…no, creo que no.

Mary: Eh, bueno entonces vuelve.

Sandra: ¿No crees que estás muy apegado a él?

Mary: ¿No lo hacen todos los amigos?

Sandra: Pero no creo que tanto.

Vincent: Eh, ya regresé.

Mary: Por fin, debemos ir al norte, ahí está el panel central que abrirá las rejas y Giovanni junto con Amy podrán salir.

Vincent: Eso es fabuloso.

Mary: ¿Verdad que sí? (Acercándose a él)

Vincent: Eh… ¿seguimos?

Mary: claro.

(Entonces ese sentimiento que a Amy le había afectado a Vincent lo afectó también, pero al parecer también a Mary, también a Sandra, pero en menor medida, ya que no sabía que cantar)

Vincent: (caminando y miró a Mary) Hay veces que parece que voy a estallar

Pero tu sonrisa de inmediato me hace calmar

Sandra: Lo mismo opino

Vincent: sin embargo hay veces que te miro

Y no puedo dejar de pensar que

Mi vida sin ti sería mucho peor…

Mary: Cuando te vi, pensé que eras un chico de cabello verde

Como cualquiera, que pretende acercase a mí

Sandra: que osado

Vincent: Es verdad

Mary: Pero cuando comprendí que fuiste más que eso

Y que mi vida sin ti sería mucho peor…

Mary y Vincent: No existe nadie como tú

Ni cuando el sol brilla muy fuerte

No existe nadie como tú

Es tonto pensar mi vida sin ti….

Vincent: Así que pensé que tal vez pensarías

Que soy sólo un triste perdedor.

Mary: Y que sólo eras un chico tímido

Que pretendía ser algo peor

Vincent y Mary: Pero cuando la marea, parece arrasarnos

Sandra: no queda nada más que correr.

Vincent: Es tiempo de olvidar todo

Porque el tiempo va de poco a poco.

Mi vida no sería nada…

Mary y Vincent: No existe nadie como tú

Ni cuando el sol brilla muy fuerte

Sandra: Ni cuando tus amigos necesiten a alguien como tú.

Mary y Vincent: No existe nadie como tú

Vincent: Es muy fácil decir

Mary: Que mi vida sin ti

Vincent y Mary: Otra rumbo debería llevar

Y algo mejor…

Es tonto pensar mi vida sin ti….TI

Sandra: Se acabó…

(Nuestros héroes avanzaban sin parar por el camino del jardín de la guardería, pero al parecer no había final, mientras que para Amy y Giovanni las cosas se complicaba, ya que Amy había ocultado una herida en el tobillo derecho)

Giovanni: Ves que no estabas bien

Amy: ¿y de que te servía saber?

Giovanni: Tal vez hubiera podido ayudarte en algo más… (N/A: Comienza a sonar la canción principal de Final Fantasy X)

Amy: Gio, no te preocupes más, debemos seguir

Giovanni: No, con esa herida

Amy: No exageres.

Giovanni: Buscaré a alguna baya que nos pueda ayudar.

Amy: Ya te dije que estoy bien.

Giovanni: Pero eso no es cierto.

Amy: Que terco eres, vamos que nos queda mucho por caminar.

Giovanni: No…

Amy: Por favor, no hay tiempo para esto.

Giovanni: No me moveré.

Amy. No me queda otra manera de hacer entender.

Giovanni: No hay un Bayleef que lo haga (sonriendo)

Amy: Es verdad…

Giovanni: Bien, ya regreso, quédate aquí.

Amy: No te demores.

Giovanni: nunca lo he hecho

Amy: (sonríe) es verdad.

(Giovanni se acercó a las bayas del jardín, pero esa mismo sentimiento de cantar volvió hacia Giovanni, que lo hizo recordar muchas cosas, desde que Torchic fue su primer Pokemón, también cuando conoció a Amy y como ganó su primera medalla, como conoció a Vincent y a muchos otros…)

Giovanni: (Mira a Amy detrás de unos arbustos y empieza a sonar la canción del final Fantasy X-2) Es claro decir,

Que mi vida no hubiera sido así…sin ti…algo mucho peor…

Pese a los momentos tan tristes que pasamos juntos

Y las dificultades que nos atacaron

Pero fuiste tú….quien me ayudó…

En el momento en que lo más necesité…

Y sé que no hubiera llegado…a donde estoy…

Y sé que no hubiera visto…el mundo como lo veo hoy…

Y que mi vida se hubiera perdido….a kilómetros de aquí…

Sin duda alguna…

Es que no fuiste como una guía…simplemente…

Algo más que una amiga…alguien quien me apoyó…

Nunca lo pensé…nunca creí comer tantas cosas diferentes…

Pero sé que mi vida no hubiera sido igual…sin haberte conocido…

Lo sé, muy bien, que no soy ni listo…ni héroe…como quisiera ser…

Es verdad que….mi vida no es nada si no estas tú…lo sé muy bien…

Pero…

Es claro que, no me quedo sin ti,

Pero esta bien lo que no me quieres decir

Lo sé muy bien…es muy triste, si…

Es claro que, no puedo seguir sin ti

Lo difícil que el mundo…se vuelve en contra de mí…sino estas tú…

Amy: ¿Giovanni por qué te demoras tanto?

Giovanni: Eh…es que no encuentro la baya correcta.

Voz 1: Mira, al fin un plan que funciona

Giovanni: ¿Qué es eso? (en voz baja y asomó su cabeza por un arbusto)

Voz 2: Es verdad, pero basta de hablar, debemos entregarles todos estos pokemones al jefe.

Giovanni: el equipo Rocket (con voz seria y salió de su escondite), devuelvan esos pokemones ahora.

Rebeca: Ay si tu, como no, no, estos pokemones son para el jefe.

David: Pero si quieres uno…ve Trapinsh y tu Corfish

Rebeca: Grundbull y Duskull acaben con el bobo.

Giovanni: Ve….rayos, no tengo pokemones, definitivamente tengo que pensar mejor lo que hago.

Roboticate: Acaben con él.

Voz: ¡Ya me harte de ustedes, sal ya Murkrow, ataca con tinieblas y luego con tornado.

Giovanni: ¿Quién es?...es Sandra.

Sandra: Ataca ya.

Rebeca: Ja, ese pájaro nunca nos ganará

Murkrow: Mur, murkrow (lanzando tinieblas a los pokemones del equipo Rocket quienes quedaron inconcientes)

Giovanni: Vaya y con sólo un ataque…es impresionante.

Sandra: Giovanni, ten a Furret (entregándole una pokebola)

Giovanni: Gracias, ve Furret, rescata a los pokemones y huyan cuanto antes

Furret: Fu, fu, furret. (Y sacó a los pokemones de la gran bolsa y todos huyeron dentro del bosque)

David: Pero si eso lo robamos en justa ley.

Sandra: Vamos Murkrow acaba esto con tornado.

Murkrow: Murkrow… (Y utilizó el tornado dejando al equipo Rocket en el aire)

David: ¿No que esto ya nos pasó antes?

Rebeca: si, pero esta vez nos mando a volar esa niña y su pajarraco

Roboticate: Ya les advertí de que no hay que confiarse.

Equipo Rocket: el equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez.

Giovanni: Gracias, Sandra, pero ¿Cómo entraron?

Vincent y Mary: SANDRA, ¿Dónde estás?

Sandra: Aquí, encontré a Giovanni.

Giovanni: sigo confundido…

Sandra: Bien, fue por una entrada secreta que tienen los abuelos de Mary.

Vincent: Pero Sandra desapareció de repente

Mary: Pero ahora sabemos por qué.

Giovanni: Deben acompañarme Amy está herida.

Vincent: Bien, vamos entonces.

Más tarde en la guardería…

Giovanni: Lamento que no se hay cumplido lo del musical.

Spielberg: Al contrario, todos lo hicieron muy bien…y aquí está la cinta.

Amy, Vincent, Sandra y Giovanni: ¡CINTA!

Mary: Ehem, es que le dije al productor que tomara tomas mientras ayudábamos a Giovanni y Amy.

Amy y Giovanni: Es decir nos podrían haber rescatado desde antes pero no lo hicieron

Mary y Spielberg: Eh…pues si.

Amy: … sin comentarios

Mary: Lo siento, pero todo salió muy bien y el musical salió perfecto.

Spielberg: Yo creo que más que perfecto, lo verán muy pronto, será un éxito.

Amy: Está bien, por lo menos se cumplió el objetivo.

Giovanni: Creo que sí

Sandra: Me alegro que todo haya salido bien, en ese caso, me despido…

Giovanni: ¿Tan pronto te vas?

Sandra: Bueno debemos partir hacia una ciudad muy lejana…así que no tengo más tiempo…lo lamento

Giovanni: Espero verlos de nuevo

Sandra: Cuenta con ello

Vent: Más de lo que cree, señor Giovanni.

Kat: Pero mientras tanto cuídese mucho.

Amy: Mucha suerte.

Vincent: Nos volveremos a ver

Sandra: Adiós (saliendo de la guardería hasta perderse en el bosque)… (N/A: Inicia la Canción de Aeris del Final Fantasy VII)…que alegría, al fin lo conocí…

Vent: No se haga ilusiones, Majestad, es un humano del mundo real.

Sandra: Yo también lo soy.

Kat: Pero usted es del mundo divino

Sandra: Esas diferencias son las que iniciaron todo este caos. Por ahora debo decir que la llave está en buenas manos…eso es algo que siempre lo diré

Kat y Vent: Su Majestad, ¿podríamos preguntarle por qué quiso verlo?

Sandra: Porque pensé que si lo conocía entendería más a los humanos, que no son como todos piensan y que al fin y al cabo yo soy una de ellos, quería saber como es vivir como una humana, en vez de estar solamente rodeada de pokemones, que no lo encuentro malo pero…

Kat: Quería saber si usted iba a ser igual que los humanos…o como le dijeron que son, ¿verdad?

Sandra: Exacto, bueno es hora de volver.

Kat y Vent: como ordene.

Mientras tanto en la guardería…

Anciana: Giovanni, quiero pedirte un favor…

Giovanni: ¿Cuál es?...por favor que no sea otro musical.

Anciana: Ja, ja, no, es que tu Furret se ha convertido en un buen líder para los Sentret´s y los Furret´s que quería que lo dejaras aquí para que nos ayudara en la guardería.

Giovanni: ¿Yo dejar a Furret?...eh, pues…

Anciana: Se que va a ser muy difícil para ti, pero en serio lo necesitamos.

Furret: Fu, fu, fu, furret, furret (Traducción: No te preocupes, verás que nos juntaremos de nuevo algún día)

Giovanni: Está bien (en un tono triste), Furret quédate aquí…

Amy: Haces lo mejor

Vincent: Y sabemos que es muy duro pero ayudará mucho.

Mary: Te lo agradezco mucho, Giovanni.

Giovanni: (una lágrima cae pero rápidamente se la seca) si, es verdad, mucha suerte Furret, bueno debemos irnos.

Amy: Es verdad, nuestro viaje es largo.

Anciana: Veo que no volverán por aquí en mucho tiempo.

Anciano: Cuídense mucho

Spielberg: Y el musical será un éxito, ya lo verán

Mary: Bueno, pues Vincent, nosotros aún tenemos un duelo pendiente, espero que estés listo cuando nos veamos de nuevo en Mossdeep.

Vincent: Por supuesto, bien, vamos

Amy y Giovanni: Mucha gracias por todo.

Mary: Sigo diciendo que se ven muy bien juntos.

Giovanni: No nos ayudas.

Nuestros héroes comenzaron su viaje hacia la ciudad Mawville, con toda la seguridad de que tendrían nuevas aventuras, pese a que Giovanni se sentía mal, porque ahora no tenía a Furret…

Giovanni: Juro que volveré a ver a Furret.

Amy: Yo también.

Vincent: y no se olviden de mí.

Giovanni: Adiós amigo…

Amy: "Siento que dejamos algo"

Giovanni: "Siento que es triste aceptarlo"

Vincent: "Pero todo esta todo bien"

Todos: "Si creemos que el mundo sigue para mejor

Todo sigue igual pero sin ti…

Giovanni: Es bueno pensar que todo estara bien

Amy: Si, ya lo veras….

Vincent: Todo va para bien

Todos: "Si creemos que el mundo sigue para mejor

Todo sigue igual pero sin ti…"

Eeve: eeve, eeve

Giovanni: Tienes razón (sonriendo) estará mejor…

En todo su viaje Giovanni aprendió muchas cosas, al igual que Amy, recordando al pequeño niño que salió con un pequeño Torchic desde pueblo Paleta y ahora ver a un joven con una gran responsabilidad junto a su Combusken y su Eeve. Pero su viaje no termina aquí, pero esa es otra historia…que debe ser contada en otra ocasión….

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

¿Algún comentario o critica constructiva, ¿Está bien, ¿algo que no se entendió?…………………..HaldamirElf


	25. Desastre Electrico

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 25**

En la inmensa oscuridad del nido de los Rhestos, estaba el monstruo que sólo se apreciaba sus ojos rojos y su sonrisa maligna. Atrás estaban sus sirvientes, los Rhestos, quienes lo miraban mientras hacían una reverencia. El monstruo los miraba con un gesto de alegría, pero no evadiendo su mirada tenebrosa.

-Todo marcha según lo planeado-dijo el monstruo.

-Señor, aún no comprendo su plan-dijo el Rhesto 13.

-Es muy sencillo-dijo el monstruo- ellos creen que quiero eliminar al Portador y lo protegen más y más, pero cuando menos lo esperen él me dará la llave.

-Es un joven bastante audaz-dijo Soberbia-dudo que sea sencillo, pero haremos lo que nos ordene.

-Eso es lo que me gusta oír-dijo el monstruo-bien, pero antes de que se ponga la fase semifinal, primero hay que aumentar la cantidad de guardias para el portador y la única manera de hacer es que piensen que estamos un paso delante de ellos.

-Lo haré con gusto-dijo 13.

-Muy bien-dijo el monstruo-creo que eso servirá. Puedes ir entonces…

-¿Cuál es el plan?-preguntó 13.

-Muy sencillo, creo que la planta eléctrica de ciudad Mawville está muy vieja-dijo el monstruo sonriendo-creo que en cualquier minuto podría crear un daño, peor aún si está cerca una persona como un portador de una llave, ¿me he expresado bien?

-Mejor que nunca-dijo 13-sin más, me retiro.

-Está bien-dijo el monstruo.

En ese momento hubo una luz en el extremo del que aparecía una sombra de luz, que reflejó a Giovanni, él no lo creía, él pensaba que sólo en sus sueños el veía, pero no que se viera a sí mismo, además la luz parecía acercarse a él.

-Portador de la llave escúchame atentamente-dijo la sombra de luz.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Giovanni-¿eres un Rhesto?

-No, soy una amiga-dijo-lo que acabas de ver es lo que sucederá hoy…debes detenerlos, si esa llave llega a caer en las manos de ese monstruo la puerta se abrirá y no sólo será el paso abierto a ambos mundos sino que él escapará y la perdición del mundo será inevitable.

-¿Por qué entonces no cuidaron bien esta llave?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Eso es…por el equilibrio-dijo la sombra.

-¿Qué equilibrio?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Lo siento, no tenemos mucho tiempo-dijo la sombra-eso es lo único que te puedo explicar…por ahora, debes volver a tu cuerpo, sólo cuida la llave y lo más importante cuídate.

-Lo haré-dijo Giovanni-aunque…no sé si creerte.

-Oh por favor, no le des la llave a los Rhestos, ¿no fueron ellos los que te intentaron matar?-dijo la sombra.

-Si, pero todo fue un engaño-dijo Giovanni-ellos lo dijeron.

-Es verdad lo que dices, pero sabes muy bien que traman algo que no es muy bueno-dijo la sombra-debo irme…

-No, no puedes-dijo Giovanni intranquilo-esto no está bien, todo está llegando a un punto que me asusta y ni siquiera sé de que se trata todo esto, ¿Qué tiene esta llave, ¿Qué es el otro mundo, ¿Qué es lo que puede hacer ese monstruo?...

-Lo siento, es tarde, ese monstruo podría atraparte ahora-dijo la sombra y lanzó un golpe de viento que llevó a Giovanni fuera de su sueño.

Giovanni se levantó todo intranquilo, las preguntas aún rondaban en su cabeza y nadie podía explicárselas, estaba tan confundido, peor que lo único que pensaba era en como se encontraba Furret, si estaba bien, si lo Rhestos no le habrían hecho algo…pero luego se tranquilizó, era a él quien buscaban, no a Furret, todo se inclinaba a un factor principal, la planta eléctrica de ciudad Mawville.

Se levantó de su cama en el centro Pokemón de ciudad Mawville se vistió de manera distinta, luego de un baño que lo tranquilizó, listo para desayunar, con una gorra roja que tenía una pokebola inscrita, unos pantalones azul marino, una polera negra con una raya blanca que iba del extremo inferior derecho hasta el extremo superior izquierdo, unas deportivas y una sonrisa, con Combusken a su lado y su pequeño Eeve que bostezaba de vez en cuando. Era una mañana tranquila, que ocultaba o disimulaba una tarde de atrocidades…

**Canción Principal **

Buscando respuesta a un gran dilema

Con problemas por donde lo veas

Donde ganas o donde pierdes

¿Quién es el enemigo, y ¿Quien lo sabe?

Nevadas, Batallas

Siempre estaremos juntos

Rhestos y equipos, jamás nos vencerán

(Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet")

Corre, ¡yeah, solo corre

Verás como se soluciona

El misterio que se esconde

Y el mejor de todos serás

Aunque sólo arruine las cosas

¡Yeah!   
(Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet")

Corre, ¡si, solo corre

Junto a tus amigos estás

Verás como todo se resuelve (Pokemón)

**Capitulo 25: Desastre Eléctrico**

En un comedor muy elegante, en la ciudad Mawville, se encontraban Amy, Giovanni y Vincent vestidos de forma elegante. Sobre la mesa se encontraba todo tipo de exquisiteces jamás preparados.

-Lo sabía-dijo Giovanni-encontré la mina de los alimentos perdidos, si no los comes todos te quedas fructificado.

-Deja de decir incoherencias-dijo Amy en voz baja.

-Ja, ja, ja, este chico siempre me hace reír-dijo Wattson- y al parecer todo salió bien. Bueno, aquí llegaron varios entrenadores que dieron grandes batalla pero uno se alteró cuando le dije que Giovanni ya había ganado la medalla dínamo.

-No necesito descripciones, sé quien es, es claro que fue David Thomson-dijo Giovanni con una mirada desinteresada.

-Ja, ja, ja, parece que lo conoces muy bien-dijo Wattson.

- Me temo que si-dijo Amy.

-Y mucho-dijo Vincent.

-Ja, ja, ja, es tan agradable verlos de nuevo por aquí-dijo Wattson-tal vez puedan ayudarme con un problemilla.

-Algo relacionado con la planta eléctrica, ¿verdad?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Eh…exactamente-dijo Wattson.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-preguntó Amy.

-Eh… ¿Internet, es decir, averigüe por Internet sobre esa planta eléctrica-dijo Giovanni.

-Amy, no se tú pero creo que nos oculta algo-dijo Vincent en voz baja.

-Lo sé-respondió Amy.

-Eeve, eeve-dijo Eeve.

-Eeve tiene razón, será mejor ver lo que sucede-dijo Giovanni.

-Ja, ja, ja, este chico sabe como motivar-dijo Wattson-pues manos a la obra.

A las afueras de la ciudad entraba una niña con su Roselia a su lado, pero al ver la planta eléctrica quiso observar con más detalle por simple curiosidad.

-Vamos Roselia, será divertido-dijo la niña de cabello rojo, ojos verde claro y con un vestido de colores carmesí, anaranjado y blanco.

-Ros, ros-respondió su Pokemón.

-¿También te diriges a esa planta eléctrica?-preguntó un joven de cabello negro y con una cadena en el cuello y un símbolo celta que significa "suerte"-oh claro, que descortés, mi nombre es Demián, soy un entrenador Pokemón de la ciudad…Azulona, si Azulona.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rose y esta es Roselia-dijo la niña-antes vivía en una florería en el bosque Petalburgo, ¿la conoces?

-¿Quién no, si es una maravilla-dijo Demián-pero vamos a la planta rápido que tengo una…misión.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Rose.

-Curiosidad, si, tengo curiosidad-dijo Demián

-Ah si, yo igual-dijo Rose y luego iniciaron el rumbo a la planta eléctrica.

Nuestros héroes viajaban con dirección a la planta eléctrica. Wattson usaba su bicicleta especial con sistema eléctrico.

-Ja, ja, ja y mi asistente decía que esto no podría funcionar-dijo Wattson.

-Mire señor Wattson parece que algo sucede-dijo Amy apuntando a un barranco donde se encontraba el chico de cabello negro, Demián tratando de sacar a alguien de algún peligro.

-AYUDA-se escuchó.

-Combusken corre y averigua lo que sucede-dijo Giovanni.

-Combus-respondió el Pokemón y avanzó a gran velocidad hasta donde se encontraba Demián.

-Ros, Ros-dijo Roselia a Rose.

- Combus-dijo Combusken y jaló a Rose hasta que subió a la cima.

-Gracias-dijo Rose y se percató de Giovanni y Amy-¡Giovanni, ¡Amy, que alegría verlos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Giovanni corriendo hasta detenerse frente a Rose.

- Si quieres podemos ir al hospital-dijo Amy.

-Gio, Amy, no exageren-dijo Rose sonriendo-se olvidad que soy la magnifica Rose.

-Ros, ros-sonrió Roselia.

-Eeve, eeve-respondió Eeve y saltó para conocer a Roselia.

-Veo que tienes pokemones nuevos y este es muy lindo-dijo Rose.

-Ehem-dijeron Demián y Vincent.

-Oh claro, él es Demián-dijo Rose-es un entrenador Pokemón.

-Él es Vincent-dijo Giovanni.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Vincent.

-Yo soy Amy-dijo la coordinadora.

-Yo el gran Giovanni Hawkins-dijo el entrenador.

-Mucho gusto a todos-dijo Demián-así que tú eres hijo del gran investigador de la región Hoen.

-Si, así es-dijo Giovanni.

-Ja, ja, ja, alfil los alcancé… ¿eh?... ¿más, ja, ja, ja, se ven muy bien-dijo Wattson-me recuerdan a mí cuando era joven, para los que no me conocen, soy Wattson el líder del gimnasio Mawville.

-¡El líder!-dijo Rose-que suerte, porque venía por una batalla.

-Lo siento, pero primero debo arreglar un asunto-dijo Wattson.

-Comprendo, ¿Qué asunto, si quieren yo les ayudo-dijo Rose-¿Qué dices, Demián?

-Claro-dijo Demián y sonrió malvadamente.

Más tarde se encontraban en la planta eléctrica observando que todo parecía en orden.

-Así que tu Torchic evolucionó-dijo Rose-y yo que pensé que se iba a quedar pequeñín.

-¿Cómo su entrenador?-preguntó Amy maliciosamente.

-¿A QUIEN LLAMAS PEQUEÑO?-dijo enojado Giovanni.

-Ja, ja, ja, estos chico si que me hacen reír-dijo Wattson-… ¿eh, chico, ¿Qué sucede?

-Eh… nada, sólo observaba-dijo Demián.

-¿Qué cosa observabas Demián?-preguntó Giovanni.

-El cielo, está como raro-dijo Demián observando que una nube tormentosa se acercaba.

-Tienes razón-dijo Giovanni-entremos que no parece haber nada extraño.

Giovanni fue el primero en entrar y en ese momento el tiempo pareció detenerse luego de que la llave brillase. Giovanni miraba atento lo que sucedía y observó a sus amigos detenidos en el tiempo. Detrás de Giovanni junto a las sombras apareció la mujer encapuchada que se le apareció dos veces a Amy, su rostro ocultó aún por la capucha que llevaba puesta parecía emitir una voz que llamó la atención de Giovanni.

-¿Quién eres, si quieres la llave pues no la tendrás, primero debe verla mi padre-dijo Giovanni.

-Portador, no te preocupes-dijo la mujer encapuchada-soy la guardiana del portador, mi misión es protegerte a toda costa.

-¿A mí, ¿Por qué?-preguntó Giovanni-esos Rhestos dicen que no me harán daño.

-Por ahora-dijo la anciana y se acercó a Giovanni-sabes lo que sucederá hoy, ¿no es así?

-Si, lo vi en mis sueños-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Sabes quien es el Rhesto?-preguntó la mujer.

-Mi único sospechoso es Demián-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Sabes lo que hará?-preguntó la mujer.

-Causar un falso sabotaje en la planta eléctrica-dijo Giovanni-del cual no seré victima.

-Tú no…pero…-dijo la anciana.

-¿Pero que?-preguntó Giovanni-¿tienen otro plan?

-La misión es que tú sobrevivas, pero al Rhesto no le importa si…-dijo la mujer encapuchada mirando el suelo.

-¿Si mis amigos mueren?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Me temo que sí-dijo la mujer.

-¿Qué hago, y ¿Cómo es posible todo esto, ¿Cómo se detuvo el tiempo?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Esas preguntas aún no pueden ser respondidas-dijo la mujer-y lo que harás será una decisión tuya…sólo ten cuidado con tus seres queridos.

-Si, gracias-dijo Giovanni y la mujer desapareció en las sombras de la planta eléctrica, luego la llave comenzó a brillar de nuevo y el tiempo volvió a su curso.

-¿Giovanni que sucede?-preguntó Amy.

-Nada es que me parece todo normal-dijo Giovanni.

-Ahora que lo mencionas-dijo Wattson-es verdad.

-Si, pero la planta se ve igualita a la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí-dijo Vincent.

-¿Entonces que está mal?-preguntó Amy.

-Tal vez fue un error-dijo Rose.

-O tal vez se vaya a producir-dijo Demián.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Rose.

-Humanos tontos, es hora de acabar con lo que Soberbia no pudo-dijo Demián.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Amy.

-Amy, es un Rhesto-dijo Giovanni.

-Vaya, hasta que el gran detective lo dedujo-dijo Demián.

-Era elemental, mi querido Rhesto-dijo Giovanni.

-Giovanni, ¿recuerdas que tu vida peligra?-dijo Vincent.

-Mejor dale la llave-dijo Amy.

-No, eso es lo que quieren-dijo Giovanni-¿Por qué otra razón no me la habrían quitado antes, es por algo, algo que tengo que hacer y por eso no me han eliminado.

-Eres más listo de lo que creíamos-dijo Demián-tienes razón en algo, te necesitamos aún, repito, aún, pero no confíes que será por mucho tiempo, sólo hasta que nuestro plan se lleve a cabo.

-Bien, ¿Por qué no te vas entonces?-preguntó Giovanni sacando una pokebola.

-Ve Manectric-dijo Wattson-nadie hará daño a este niño.

-Ve Sandshrew-dijo Giovanni.

-Humanos tontos-dijo Demián-vayan Feraligator y Magmar.

-No comprendo nada-dijo Rose.

-Te lo explicaría con gusto, pero será mejor dejarlo para después-dijo Amy.

-Ve Ralts ataca con confusión-dijo Vincent.

-Magmar lanza llamas-dijo Demián.

-Sandshrew ataque de arena-dijo Giovanni.

-Manectric onda trueno-dijo Wattson.

-Feraligator chorro de agua-dijo Demián.

-No me quedaré viendo-dijo Rose-ve Roselia, danza de pétalos.

-Ralts utiliza psicorayo-dijo Vincent.

-Magmar esquívalo-dijo Demián.

-Ralts ahora utiliza confusión-dijo Vincent y Ralts lanzó confusión a Magmar el cual terminó debilitado-ESO, ahora Ralts… ¿eh?... ¿Qué te sucede?

Ralts comenzó a brillar y la luz cambiaba de forma el cual terminó en un Pokemón con una especie de casco y ojos atentos parecido a Ralts.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Giovanni sacando su pokedex.

-Kirlia se asemeja de cerca a un bailarín de ballet clásico; está parado en puntas del pie siempre. Aunque Kirlia puede también ser varón. Sus caras y brazos son blancos, mientras que sus piernas son verdes. Tienen dos cuernos semicirculares planos en ángulo en sus cabezas. Estos cuernos son amplificadores para sus energías psíquicas ya de gran alcance. Tienen pelo verde con las piezas que parecen cola de caballo de cualquier lado de sus cabezas. Kirlia es absolutamente pequeño y ligero, que puede ser cómo él puede sostenerse en sus puntas del pie siempre.

-Vaya, mi Ralts evolucionó en un Kirlia, eso es fabuloso-dijo Vincent-Kirlia usa psíquico.

Kirlia usó psíquico sobre Magmar y Feraligator los cuales fueron levantados y lanzados contra el suelo. Luego de eso quedaron inconcientes. Vincent se veía muy feliz.

-No puedo perder contra un pequeño Kirlia-dijo Demían y las sombras se apoderaron de su cuerpo cambiando a un joven de piel blanca (literalmente), ojos azules, cabello verde y una capa que le cubría el cuerpo pero hecho de sombras-Regresen (y sus pokemones volvieron), es hora de iniciar el plan, mi verdadero nombre es 13, el Rhesto de la mala suerte.

-Ah eso si que no-dijo Giovanni-Combusken acaba con el desafortunado.

-Opción equivocada-dijo 13 y usó protección como si él fuera un Pokemón.

-¿Pero como es posible?-se dijo Vincent-protección es un ataque de pokemones y él lo ha utilizado como si nada.

-Soy un Rhesto y pese a que tengo una apariencia humana tengo cualidades de Pokemón-dijo 13-soy uno de los exiliados por los sabios.

-Bueno entonces vuelve a tu exilio-dijo Giovanni-Combusken ataca con ascuas.

-Kirlia ataca con Psíquico-dijo Vincent.

-Todo es inútil-dijo 13-no ven que es imposible vencerme.

-Roselia rayo solar-dijo Rose.

-Manectric trueno-dijo Wattson.

-Creo que no me oyen-dijo 13 y utilizó rugido volviendo Roselia y Manectric a sus pokebolas-no hay forma de vencerme.

-Si, si la hay-dijo Amy-y creo que reconoces esto, es la tiara de Raikou.

-¿Cómo algo tan valioso está en manos de una humana?-se dijo 13.

-Eso no te concierne-dijo Amy-utilizo la tiara de Raikou… ¿eh?... ¿como se usa esto?

-Eso te pasa por no comprar las baterías del conejito-dijo Giovanni-dámela de seguro conmigo funciona.

-Creo que no-dijo Vincent al ver que Giovanni buscaba el botón de activar.

-Ja, ja, ja, pero que suerte la mía, es un poco irónico-dijo 13-ya que soy el Rhesto de la mala suerte. Bueno fue un gusto haberles conocido, pero por ahora debo decir feliz muerte (apretando un botón).

-No creas que te escaparás-dijo Wattson-Magnemite ataca con eco metálico.

-¿Es tan tarde así, creo que será mejor despedirme-dijo 13-suerte con su funeral y en cuanto a su Magnemite (usa protección y luego usa rugido), creo que eso explica todo.

El Rhesto 13 desapareció en forma de sombras detrás de un árbol dejando a nuestros héroes con una gran incógnita.

-¿Cuál es, narrador?-preguntó Giovanni.

-¿Cual más, la de ¿Qué activó el Rhesto? Y segunda ¿Dónde está?-dijo Amy.

-Ah, es cierto-dijo Giovanni.

-Entonces encontremos eso cuanto antes-dijo Vincent.

-¿De que hablan, debemos huir-dijo Rose-de seguro es un bomba.

-Si fuera así con justa razón, esta planta eléctrica es la encargada de guiar a la nueva-dijo Vincent.

-Por lo tanto si dejamos que se destruya la ciudad se quedará sin energía eléctrica-dijo Giovanni.

-Además nos entró los aires de héroes-dijo Amy.

-Ja, ja, ja, yo los apoyo, chicos-dijo Wattson.

Nuestros héroes entraron pues a la planta eléctrica y buscaron con mucho esfuerzo lo dejado por 13, pero no encontraron nada.

-Me rindo, no suena ni un tic tac-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Cómo encontrar lo que no sabemos?-se dijo Amy.

-Hay que seguir intentándolo-dijo Vincent.

-Debe haber algo-dijo Wattson-claro, utiliza la tiara, pero esta vez colócatela.

-¡Ponérmela!... ¿por que no se me ocurrió antes?-dijo Amy.

-Je, je, eso le pasa a cualquiera-dijo Giovanni sudando.

-Veamos, tiara de Raikou dime que es lo oculto-dijo Amy y un rayo apareció del cielo y apuntó un árbol.

-Ahí está-dijo Giovanni.

-Bien, pero ¿Qué hacer con eso?-preguntó Vincent.

-Amy, usa la tiara y crea un campo que lo encierre-dijo Giovanni.

-Giovanni eres un genio-dijo Amy-tiara crea un campo de fuerza que encierre este aparato.

Y la tiara creo un campo que encerró la máquina justo a tiempo porque se produjo un explosión que hizo que nuestros héroes fueran tumbados al suelo. Luego todos sonrieron y estuvieron muy felices ya que todo se había solucionado.

-No estoy feliz, narrador-dijo Giovanni un poco molesto-como sea, al fin se acabo.

-Uff, creí que sería nuestro fin-dijo Vincent.

-Roselia, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Rose.

-Cleffa, estamos a salvo-dijo Amy sonriendo y su Pokemón le respondió del mismo modo.

-Ja, ja, ja, esta fue una experiencia que jamás la olvidaré-dijo Wattson.

Luego en el centro Pokemón de la gigantesca ciudad Mawville, se encontraban listos para despedirse.

-Creo que todo lo que pasó aquí, no será fácil de olvidar-dijo Amy.

-¿Quién puede olvidar que casi muere?-dijo Rose-pero haremos el intento, lo que me alegra es verlos.

-A nosotros también-dijo Giovanni.

-Y para mí, fue un gusto conocerte-dijo Vincent.

-Claro, no creas que no fue el mío también-dijo Rose-bueno, creo que deben irse y no quiero retrasarlos, Giovanni, no olvides que tenemos una batalla en deuda, algún día la cobraré… (sonríe)…cuídense mucho.

-(Con cara un poco triste) Los extrañaré mucho-dijo Wattson-creo que ya no volverán por esta ciudad, que lástima, pero les doy toda la suerte que se les pueda dar, Giovanni, no pierdas en la liga, Amy, gana esa cinta como de lugar, Vincent, serás un gran duelista y ganarás ese torneo.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Vincent.

-No se preocupe-dijo Amy.

-Señor Wattson, cada vez que sonría lo recordare-dijo Giovanni.

-En ese caso hasta comerás pensando en él-dijo Amy.

-Giovanni Hawkins calificado como "alegría extrema"-dijo Vincent sonriendo.

-No me ayudan amigos-dijo Giovanni.

-Ja, ja, ja, buen viaje-dijo Wattson.

-Adiós-dijeron nuestros héroes dirigiéndose hacia la salida de ciudad Mawville.

-Nos volveremos a ver-dijo Rose.

-Cuenta con ello-dijo Giovanni.

El atardecer parecía avecinarse, pero no era un problema para nuestros héroes, pese a los diversos problemas con 13 parecía como si fuera un día normal. Giovanni contaba con que todo esto se acabara pronto, que volviera a ser como cuando partió de pueblo Paleta, tranquilidad, pero esta vez junto con sus amigos.

-Bueno es hora de decir que fue un viaje muy agradable-dijo Amy.

-¿De que hablas, si aún no termina-dijo Giovanni.

-Todavía queda mucho por hacer-dijo Vincent.

-Como volver a ciudad Petalburgo-dijo Giovanni-tengo una deuda pendiente que debo saldar, es hora de tener esa medalla y esta vez si que si.

-¿Volver a ciudad Petalburgo?-dijo Vincent asustado.

-Vamos, Vincent, será una oportunidad de mostrarle a tu madre cuanto has mejorado-dijo Amy.

-Recuerda lo que te dijeron tus tíos-dijo Giovanni.

-Creo que tienen razón-dijo Vincent y sacó de su pokebola a Kirlia-¿Qué dices Kirlia, ¿volvemos?

-Kir, kirlia-dijo el Pokemón (Traducción: Pensé que nunca lo dirías)

-Así se habla-dijo Giovanni que entendió lo que dijo.

-Bien entonces en marcha-dijo Amy.

-Voy por mi medalla-dijo Giovanni-no habrá un Slaking que me venza esta vez, ¿no es así Combusken?

-Combus, combusken-dijo Combusken (Traducción: no lo sé, depende de cierta persona que no para de comer)

-Gracias, adora todo tu apoyo-dijo Giovanni sarcásticamente y con una mirada maliciosa (¬¬)

-Ja, ja, ja, ja-rieron Amy y Vincent.

-¡Ustedes también están de su parte!-dijo Giovanni enojado-todos están en mi contra.

Giovanni comenzó a perseguir a Amy, Vincent y Combusken por la gran ruta 110 de la región Hoen, claro que el sol se ocultaba detrás aparentemente de una planta eléctrica abandonada en la abandonada planta eléctrica de la majestuosa ciudad Mawville. Nuestros héroes ven con una visión de futuro que sus metas cada vez están más cerca, pero olvidan fragmentos que serán pronto revelados…

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

Al fin termine, estoy tan feliz, queda poco para…"mis vacaciones de la trama de este fic", sólo historias al estilo Pokemón, pero por ahora…

Gracias a todos por leer mi alocado fic, GRACIAS! (No se olviden de poner mas XD)


	26. Lago del Atajo

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 26**

Las sombras cubrían el áspero abismo donde era el nido de Rhestos, el gran monstruo mostraba su sonrisa y su maldad nuevamente, pero esta vez parecía más feliz de lo normal. Sobre un monte de rocas en la oscuridad aparecieron estos Rhestos, me refiero a 13, Soberbia y Mentira.

-Es nuestra oportunidad-dijo el monstruo-saben que este es el día que la llave tiene su poder al mínimo, lo que quiero decir es que lo protegerán con más poder que antes, pero es nuestra oportunidad para que tomemos al portador, que no nos ve como uno de sus sueños esta vez…

-¿Por qué no se la quitamos ahora?-preguntó 13.

-Creo que nuevamente no me has escuchado-dijo el monstruo-será más vigilado que antes.

-¿Cómo es que sacaremos al portador entonces?-preguntó Mentira.

-Mentira, si que eres muy directa, bueno, vean el poder de uno de las armas de los sabios-dijo el monstruo-me refiero al espejo de la reflexión, fue creado por lágrimas del mismo Ho-oh, refleja lo que quieres ver y puedes tomarlo.

-Entonces lo reflejamos a él y lo tendremos-dijo Soberbia.

-No-dijo el monstruo-lo que quiero que reflejen es su maldad.

-¡Su maldad!-exclamó Mentira-¿para que queremos eso?

-Es sencillo, no podemos engañar a los sabios con su parte buena-dijo el monstruo-menos con su parte entera que se ha dedicado a estar en contra de nosotros.

-Ya entiendo-dijo 13-entonces a eso se refería con ser traicionados por el más protegido.

-Exacto-dijo el monstruo-bueno creo que es hora de que partan, si se demoran el poder de la llave volverá y podrá ver lo que sucede como lo ha hecho últimamente.

-Si-dijeron y los tres Rhestos desaparecieron.

En la caverna donde apareció la elegida de Ho-oh por primera vez, me refiero a Sandra, se observaba lo que pasaba.

-¿Lo dejará pasar?-dijo extrañada Kat.

-¿Pero por qué?-preguntó Vent.

-Es sencillo-dijo Vania-si lo impide los Rhestos buscarán otra forma de obtener la llave y no será agradable, en cambio, este plan puede que no sea del todo exitoso, ya que su Majestad, descubrió que es escasa la maldad del portador…

-Pero es un humano-dijo Kat.

-No se puede confiar en un humano-dijo Vent.

-Mide tus palabras-dijo Vania-recuerda…

-Que soy humana-continuó Sandra-y permitiré eso, ahora debo volver a la tablilla, debemos encontrar al elegido por los humanos…

-Como ordene-dijeron Kat y Vent.

-En ese caso, yo me retiro-dijo Vania-debo volver a la Organización.

-Como gustes-dijo Sandra y entró a una sala donde se encontraba una gran tablilla.

Mientras tanto en el templo…

-Señor, ¿recuerda que día es hoy?-preguntó GR1712.

-Por supuesto-dijo el sabio rojo-es el día más débil de la llave…

-¿Eso quiere decir que el Ersta Rhesto puede escapar?-preguntó GR1712.

-No, ya que pese a que la llave tiene poco poder, la puerta sigue en vigencia-dijo el sabio azul.

-Pero es el día en que es más fácil robarla-dijo el sabio amarillo.

-Por eso lo hemos llamado-dijo el sabio rojo.

-Creemos que intentarán robarla hoy-dijo el sabio azul.

-Y no será muy agradable si lo logran-dijo el sabio amarillo.

-Descuide-dijo GR1712-no lo permitiré.

-¿Qué planea hacer?-preguntó el sabio rojo-¿enviar a UT53?

-No, esta vez iré en persona-dijo GR1712.

-Recuerde que los humanos son traicioneros-dijo el sabio azul.

-Ehem-dijo el sabio rojo-GR1712 es el primer y único humano en Pokemón Voullet.

-Lo habíamos olvidado-dijo el sabio amarillo-discúlpenos.

-No se preocupen-dijo GR1712-he vivido tanto tiempo en esta maravillosa tierra que he olvidado por completo ser humano, bueno volveré a recordarlo.

-Le deseamos suerte-dijo el sabio azul.

-Que Ho-oh lo acompañe-dijo el sabio rojo.

-Esperamos éxito en su trabajo-dijo el sabio amarillo.

El agente y jefe de la Organización, GR1712, salió del templo y sacó un comunicador luego dijo: "Voy en camino, creo que es hora de poner las cosas en orden, señorita Sandra, no, no es necesario que vengan, nos vemos".

**Canción Principal **

Buscando respuesta a un gran dilema

Con problemas por donde lo veas

Donde ganas o donde pierdes

¿Quién es el enemigo, y ¿Quien lo sabe?

Nevadas, Batallas

Siempre estaremos juntos

Rhestos y equipos, jamás nos vencerán

(Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet")

Corre, ¡yeah, solo corre

Verás como se soluciona

El misterio que se esconde

Y el mejor de todos serás

Aunque sólo arruine las cosas

¡Yeah!   
(Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet")

Corre, ¡si, solo corre

Junto a tus amigos estás

Verás como todo se resuelve (Pokemón)

**Capitulo 26: Lago del Atajo**

Más allá de la casa donde tuvieron problemas con el maestro treta, detrás del gran bosque que cubría todo el colorido campo de flores se encontraban nuestros héroes…

-¿Quieres callarte narrador, tengo una batalla-dijo Giovanni con una pokebola en la mano.

-Esta batalla será uno a uno-dijo Vincent en el centro-siempre quise decir eso, ahora empiecen.

-Yo elijo a Shroomish-dijo un entrenador de cabello rojo con una camiseta blanca-a este Pokemón no lo podrás vencer.

-¿Ah si, ve Smoochy y demuestra quien es fuerte-dijo Giovanni lanzando la pokebola con mucho estilo.

-Shroomish ataca con somnífero-dijo el entrenador.

-Eso no, Smoochy ataca con beso dulce-dijo Giovanni.

-Que tierno pero eso no va a funcionar-dijo el entrenador con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Eso crees, entonces ve-dijo Giovanni y el Shroomish estaba en el suelo dormido.

-Pero ¿Qué, ¿Cómo paso esto?-se preguntó

-Smoochy atacó con beso dulce y confundió a tu Shroomish dejando que el ataque de somnífero cayera sobre él-dijo Giovanni-todo como lo planeé.

-Shroomish despierta-dijo el entrenador.

-Muy tarde-dijo Giovanni-Smoochy ataca con polvo de hielo.

-Smoooo-gritó el Pokemón mientras un polvo helado dejaba inconciente al Pokemón planta.

-Shroomish no puede continuar-dijo Vincent-la victoria es para Smoochy y Giovanni.

-Rayos y yo que creía que era el mejor-dijo el entrenador regresando a Shroomish a su pokebola.

-No creas, este no es el mejor, sólo hace alarde de su victoria-dijo Amy-descuida la próxima vez le ganas, sólo tuvo suerte.

-Gracias Amy por tu apoyo-dijo Giovanni sarcásticamente.

-Ja, ja, si, tienes razón, bueno yo me despido, debo ir a ciudad Slateport-dijo el entrenador.

-Nos volveremos a ver-dijo Giovanni estrechando su mano.

-Y tendré mi revancha-dijo el entrenador.

-Por supuesto-dijo Giovanni.

-Nos vemos-dijo el entrenador y comenzó s u marcha hacia ciudad Slateport.

-Vaya, este día si que es agotador-dijo Amy-pero, en fin hay que seguir nuestro camino.

-Hoy es un día tranquilo, me refiero al clima-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Tuviste algún sueño?-preguntó Amy.

-Ninguno-dijo Giovanni-al parecer va a ser un día normal, lo necesitaba, desde hace mucho.

-Bueno pues lo mejor será caminar-dijo Vincent-es que lo más cercano es un lago muy elegante y además nos sirve como atajo para llegar a ciudad Petalburgo, en vez de volver por la ciudad Dewford.

-Hey-dijo Giovanni vistiéndose de geógrafo y bajando un mapa de Hoen-si vemos lo que hemos viajado alguien podría decir, "Estos tipos hicieron una vuelta tonta", y no lo dudo, ¿Por qué no salimos por la cueva Verdanturf?...

-Porque la estaban reparando-dijo Vincent-era muy peligroso ir por allí en esta temporada.

-Bueno si lo ven de esa forma, pues si-dijo Giovanni.

-Manos a la obra, quiero ver la familia de Giovanni de nuevo-dijo Amy-bueno de seguro pierde de nuevo y tendremos que viajar hasta isla Z pero bueno la invitación valdrá el viaje.

-Oye, no me das ánimos-dijo Giovanni.

-AYUDA-se escuchó en lo alto de un monte que ocultaba un gran lago, en eso apareció un Pokemón parecido a un cerdo persiguiendo una perla que rodaba hacia el lago-¡NO DEJEN QUE LA PERLA SE CAIGA!

-Beautifly sal ya mi huerca-dijo Amy- atrapa esa perla.

-Kirlia-dijo Vincent lanzando una pokebola-usa psíquico y no dejes que caiga.

-Combusken atrápala-dijo Giovanni.

Los cuatro pokemones intentaron atraparla, pero Combusken se golpeó con el Pokemón parecido a un cerdo, el psíquico detuvo el látigo cepa de Beautifly lo que dejó a la perla que cayera por el monte hasta sumergirse dentro del lago.

-Todo esto fue tu culpa, Vincent-dijo Amy.

-¿Cómo que mía, si tu Beautifly no fuera tan lento de seguro no estaría en el fondo del lago-dijo Vincent.

-Chicos tranquilos-dijo Giovanni.

-No, silencio tú, tú fuiste el más responsable de que la perla ahora esté bajo el lago-dijo Amy.

-¿Cómo que fui yo, si tú te demoraste-dijo Giovanni.

-Eso es mentira-dijo Amy.

-Esto es culpa de ambos-dijo Vincent.

-¡SILENCIO!-gritó un joven entrenador de unos 17 años, traje muy elegante que no parecía viajero, y una pequeña mochila con una pokebola, este entrenador parecía haber llegado recién y vio al pequeño Pokemón si su perla-vaya es un Spoink, hola, creo que perdiste tu perla.

-Todo es culpa de él-dijo Amy.

-No es de Vincent-dijo Giovanni.

-No es de Amy-dijo Vincent.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Amy enojada.

-Basta, eso no importa por ahora-dijo el joven entrenador-creo que cayó al lago, ¿no es así?

-Si-dijeron los tres chicos.

-MI SPOINK, MI POBRE SPOINK-se escuchó en el monte-ahora será muy difícil encontrar otra perla.

-No se preocupen, nosotros podemos encontrarla-dijo el joven entrenador-mi nombre es Giovanni, soy un viajero.

-¡GIOVANNI!-dijeron espantados Amy y Vincent.

-Mi nombre también es Giovanni-dijo el entrenador-soy Giovanni Hawkins, de pueblo Paleta.

-Yo soy Amy Wattson-dijo la coordinadora.

-Yo soy Vincent Goldsmith-dijo el duelista.

-Vaya, cuantos visitantes-dijo el anciano que había gritado ayuda en el monte-espero que me ayuden a encontrar y recuperar la perla de mi querido Spoink.

-No se preocupe-dijo el joven entrenador Giovanni-déjenoslo a nosotros.

-Pero, ¿Cómo vamos a recuperar esa perla?-preguntó Giovanni.

-De seguro Giovanni lo encuentra-dijo Amy.

-Gracias-dijo Giovanni Hawkins

-No tú, el otro Giovanni-dijo Amy.

-Je, je, creo que mejor partimos la búsqueda-dijo Giovanni.

-Claro-dijo Giovanni Hawkins.

Más tarde se encontraban frente a la escena donde ocurrió y se hundió la perla de Spoink. Giovanni, el de 17 años, estaba vestido ahora más informalmente, con un chaleco negro, una camiseta celeste, unos pantalones azul marino y unas deportivas.

-Claramente debe estar por aquí, no debe haber caído al fondo del lago, es claro-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Vincent.

-Es elemental mi querido Vincent-dijo Giovanni Hawkins-no hay huellas que demuestren la caída de la perla.

-Exacto-dijo Giovanni.

-Deja al genio, Hawkins, sabes que te va a ganar-dijo Amy.

-Pero ya también lo sabía-dijo Giovanni Hawkins con lágrimas falsas.

-Vengan debe estar por ese bosque-dijo Giovanni.

-Si-respondieron todos.

Mientras tanto en los matorrales se ocultaba el trío de tontos discutiendo para variar.

-Ya lo dije-dijo Roboticate-esa perla nos hará ricos.

-Cada vez que llegamos a ese plan de ese calibre terminamos perdiendo-dijo Rebeca.

-Pero si no haces algo el jefe nos degradará-dijo David.

-Por eso digo que tomemos la perla y robemos los pokemones de los bobos-dijo Roboticate-imagínenlo, el jefe va a su oficina agotado por los perdedores de los soldados principiantes del equipo Rocket y ve una perla rodeada de pokebolas, estará más que feliz y entonces dirá: "Debo recompensar a David, Rebeca y al increíble Roboticate por esta agradable sorpresa"…

-Bonos a Cancún-dijo David-y con Jacuzzi incluido.

-Pues vamos por esa perla-dijo Rebeca y se ocultaron detrás de un árbol.

Sobre los árboles se encontraban los Rhestos 13, Mentira y Soberbia quienes observaban el panorama.

-Creo que no hay ningún agente-dijo 13.

-Debemos disfrazarnos-dijo Soberbia-por si acaso, puede que algún agente esté oculto, si nos ven el plan habrá fracasado.

-Como digas-dijo Mentira-sólo déjame eliminarlo.

-Impensable-dijo 13-aún lo necesitamos, recuerda el plan, y ¿Por qué tanto odio?

-Esos chicos me ridiculizaron-dijo Mentira-ya me vengaré

-Tal vez algún día, Mentira-dijo Soberbia-pero por ahora…

-Debemos usar el espejo y seguir las órdenes de nuestro Señor-dijo 13-vamos.

Nuestros héroe bajaban por el monte intentando recrear lo sucedido y Spoink se veía muy triste.

-Si bajó por aquí entonces debe estar entre el lago y el bosque-dijo Giovanni.

-Exacto y por los rastros yo diría que cruzó esos arbustos-dijo Giovanni Hawkins.

-Deja al genio-dijo Amy-sabes que es mejor que tú.

-Miren, ambos Giovanni´s tienen razón-dijo Vincent señalando a Spoink el cual saltó a los arbustos, luego volvió con un Voltorb en la cabeza.

-¡Ahh! Un Voltorb, va a explotar-gritó Giovanni.Hawkins

-Descuiden, no explotará a menos que se sienta molesto o asustado-dijo Giovanni y luego se acercó lentamente a Voltorb.

-Ah si tú como no-dijo Giovanni Hawkins tomando el Voltorb bruscamente de la cabeza de Spoink.

-¡Giovanni no!-gritaron Amy y Vincent.

-Ven, no sucede algo explosivo, todo está bien-dijo Giovanni Hawkins y Voltorb lo miró con odio.

-Voltorb-dijo el Pokemón y estalló.

-Coff, coff, agh, bueno este no fue el mejor plan que he tenido-dijo Giovanni Hawkins.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Eso creo-respondió Giovanni Hawkins

-Spoink, Spoink, Spoink, Spoink- dijo el Pokemón.

-¿Como que encontraste tu perla?-preguntó Giovanni Hawkins.

-¿Eh, le entendiste a la perfección a ese Spoink-dijo Giovanni.

-Puedo entender el lenguaje de los pokemones-dijo Giovanni Hawkins con aires de gloria.

-Que coincidencia-dijo Giovanni lo que hizo caer a Giovanni Hawkins al estilo animé.

-Ja, ja, ja, creo que ya no eres el único-rió Amy.

-Spoink-regresó el Pokemón con una perla rosada en la cabeza, la misma que se vio caer por el monte.

-Vaya que suerte que no haya caído al lago-dijo Giovanni.

-Si, suerte para nosotros-se escuchó entre los árboles y apareció un globo con la cara de Roboticate, la voz pertenecía a Rebeca.

-Ahora nos llevaremos nuestra perla y todos felices, bueno, nosotros terminamos felices-dijo David.

-¿Quienes son?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Equipo Rocket-dijeron Giovanni Hawkins, Amy y Vincent.

- Prepárense para todos sus problemas-dijo Rebeca

-Y más vale que ahora teman –dijo David.

-Para proteger el mundo ante devastación-dijo Rebeca.

-Para unir a todos pueblos dentro de nuestra perla-dijo David.

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-dijo Rebeca.

-Y para robar lo preciado y causar pavor -dijo David.

-Rebeca-dijo Rebeca.

-El mismo y único David-dijo David.

-El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz y más-dijo Rebeca.

-Prepárense a luchar ya que la perla y sus pokemones con nosotros vendrán-dijo David.

-Robo, Robo, Así es-dijo Roboticate.

-Y como sé que son muy educados-dijo Rebeca.

-Nos lo darán en bandeja de Spoink-dijo David apretando un botón luego salió una mano que atrapó a Spoink.

-Y si tienen tele ahí se ven-dijo Roboticate lanzando pantalla de humo a nuestros héroes y luego el globo desapareció.

-Rayos, debemos recuperar el Spoink del anciano-dijo Giovanni Hawkins.

-Sal ya, Marill-dijo Amy lanzando una pokebola-Marill, ¿podrías escuchar algo como el equipo Rocket?

-Es una excelente idea-dijo Giovanni-creo que yo buscaré por aire, sal ya Dragonite.

-Vaya un Dragonite-dijo Giovanni Hawkins asombrado.

-Vengan-dijo Giovanni-hay suficiente espacio para todos.

-Claro-dijo Vincent-que emoción siempre he querido subir a un Dragonite.

-Además son muy lindos-dijo Amy.

-Y fuertes-dijo Giovanni Hawkins-ven combusken.

-Combus-dijo el Pokemón saltando a Dragonite.

-Marill, ¿oyes algo?-preguntó Amy.

-Marill-asintió Marill.

-Hacia el norte, bien-dijo Giovanni-Dragonite ya sabes a donde ir.

Mientras tanto en el norte…

-Ja, ja, ja, al fin hemos tenido éxito sin que el bobo nos arruine el día-dijo Rebeca.

-En eso se equivocan equipo Rocket-dijo Giovanni Hawkins-Combusken ascuas ahora.

-Combusken-dijo Combusken y el ascua que lanzó rompió la jaula donde estaba Spoink.

-¿Creen que nos vencieron? Ve Grundbull-dijo Rebeca.

-Y tu mi chorifly, ataca con mordisco-dijo David y Trapinsh mordió a David-a mí no, a ellos, a ellos (mientras corría)

-Combusken ataca con doble patada a Grundbull-dijo Giovanni Hawkins y el Grundbull cayó inconciente.

-Marill ataca con chorro de agua-dijo Amy dejando a Trapinsh inconciente.

-Maquina, dime que tienes un plan para esto-dijo David asustado.

-Claro, ¿Quién creen que soy, ¿Giovanni Hawkins?-preguntó Roboticate.

-OYE-dijo molesto Giovanni Hawkins.

-Miren mi nueva adquisición, se llama el atrapanator 27890 con popote incluido y una revista-dijo Roboticate.

-Eh… ¿no podía ser más corto el nombre?-preguntó David.

-Eh…NO-dijo Roboticate-vamos entren.

-Ahora si, ya nos tomamos nuestro chocolatón-dijo David dentro del robot-hiper torpedos ataquen.

-Esto se pasa de lo planeado-dijo Giovanni-Dragonite acaba con esos torpedos.

-Combusken quiero que rompas una parte de la armadura-dijo Giovanni Hawkins

-Dragonite-dijo Giovanni mientras Dragonite destruía los torpedos que lanzaba el equipo Rocket-quiero que ayudes a Combusken.

-Ataquen a Combusken, ¿Qué son tarugos? ¿O son ciegos, no ven que nos está rompiendo la armadura-dijo Roboticate.

-Torpedo 3 y 4 ahora-dijeron y los lanzaron..

-Combusken-dijo Giovanni Hawkins lanzándose hacia Combusken luego el torpedo explotó y se levantó una gran pantalla de humo.

-GIOVANNI-dijeron Amy y Vincent.

-Dragonite vuela hacia allá-dijo Giovanni.

El humo se estaba disipando cuando encontraron a Giovanni y Combusken mal heridos. Amy y Vincent sacaron una pokebola.

-Esto fue demasiado equipo Rocket-dijo Amy-ve Bayleef ataca con hojas navaja.

-Kirlia sal ya-dijo Vincent-ataca con psíquico.

-Dragonite Hiper rayo-dijo Giovanni.

-Combus-dijo levantándose Combusken el cual estaba furioso y lanzó ascuas a toda potencia.

Fue tal el ataque que el robot se destruyó lanzando al equipo Rocket por los aires.

-El equipo Rocket fue vencido otra-se escuchó.

-Giovanni, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Amy.

-Eh…creo que si-dijo Giovanni Hawkins.

Combusken comenzó a brillar como lo hizo en la casa del maestro treta, dejando a Giovanni y Amy estupefactos. Cambió de forma y finalmente quedó transformado en un Blaziken.

-Vaya…es un Blaziken-dijo Giovanni asombrado.

-Blay, blay-dijo el Pokemón.

-SIII, tengo un Blaziken-dijo Giovanni muy feliz.

-Todo salió bien-sonrió Giovanni-y tenemos al Spoink completo.

-Es verdad-dijo Vincent.

-Regresemos entonces con el anciano-dijo Amy.

Más tarde se encontraban en la casa del anciano comiendo…, lo que hacía muy feliz a Giovanni Hawkins.

-Vaya, que delicia-dijo Giovanni Hawkins-no creí que pudiera preparar tan exquisitos platos.

-El mismo Giovanni -dijeron Amy y Vincent.

-Blay, blay-sonrió Blaziken.

-Pues por su gran trabajo pueden quedarse aquí por esta noche-dijo el anciano.

-Gracias-respondieron todos.

Más tarde se encontraban los cuatro en una habitación con dos camas camarote como en el centro Pokemón, Giovanni dormía con Blaziken el cual pese a que era muy grande alcanzaban perfectamente.

-Buenas noches-dijo Giovanni Hawkins.

-Buenas noches-respondieron.

Cuando la luna estaba en lo más alto los Rhestos sabían que era el momento para actuar, entraron sigilosamente al dormitorio y vieron a los dormidos profundamente, luego tomaron el espejo de la reflexión y se acercaron lo suficiente.

-Al fin-dijo 13 en voz baja-queremos reflejar nuestros deseos.

-Esperen, ¿no que eran cuatro?-preguntó Mentira.

-Debe haberse ido-dijo Soberbia-ya nadie puede detenernos.

-¿Eso creen?-dijo una voz en la puerta era Giovanni-creo que no saben cuando rendirse.

-Tonto humano no sabes nada de lo que ocurre-dijo 13.

-¿Ah si, yo creo que suficiente-dijo Giovanni-me presento, mi nombre es GR1712, o también Giovanni.

-Eres el líder de la Organización-dijo Soberbia-13, nosotros lo distraeremos, tú sigue con lo tuyo.

-Está bien-dijo 13.

-Creo que este no es un buen lugar-dijo Giovanni sacándose el disfraz de entrenador para usar una chaqueta negra, anteojos del mismo color, y tenía una medalla con un signo de PV de forma muy elegante, ahora era GR1712-esto se acaba, no permitiré que le hagan daño al joven Giovanni Hawkins.

-No lo creo-dijo Soberbia-es muy fácil eliminarlo mientras duerme, ¿no crees?

-(Mostrando los dientes en forma de furia) No te atrevas-dijo GR1712.

-Como quieras-dijo Soberbia y Mentira se abalanzó sobre GR1712 pero este lo esquivó fácilmente, luego salió corriendo fuera de la casa.

-Creo que todo esto lo tenían planeado-dijo GR1712.

-Si, así es-dijo Mentira-a decir verdad, no esperábamos que el gran jefe de la Organización estuviera aquí.

-Pues acabaré con ustedes-dijo GR1712 lanzando una pokebola-sal ya Umbreon.

-Ah…que novedad, también tiene pokemones para pelear-dijo Soberbia con los brazos cruzado y poniendo su mano derecha en su mejilla con una cara de desilusionada.

-Umbreon sombra de penumbras-dijo GR1712.

-Lo siento, pero sabes que somos en parte pokemones-dijo Mentira.

-Así que podemos usar aguante-dijo Soberbia cubriéndose con un campo brillante.

-Rayos-dijo GR1712 molesto-Umbreon triturar.

-Mentira encárgate de ese ataque-dijo Soberbia.

-Con gusto, trueno-dijo Mentira anulando el ataque de Umbreon.

-Debo admitir que tu Pokemón es muy fuerte, pero sabes que somos Rhestos-dijo Soberbia.

-Pokemones exiliados por los sabios-continuó Mentira.

-Y nuestra misión es elevar al trono al Ersta Rhesto, o en el idioma de los humanos, el primer exiliado-dijo Soberbia.

-No lo permitiré, he jurado servicio a los sabios-dijo GR1712-y no los defraudaré.

-Pero si sólo eres un humano en "Pokemón Voullet", ¿Qué puedes hacer tú?-dijo Mentira.

-Esto-dijo GR1712-Umbreon tinieblas.

-Esto no estaba en los planes-dijo Mentira y fueron impulsados al suelo.

-Rayos-dijo Soberbia mientras se levantaba.

-No se preocupen, estoy listo-dijo 13-vamos, que ya no hay nada que hacer aquí.

-Devuelvan la llave-dijo GR1712.

-No nos llevamos la llave…aún-dijo Soberbia.

-¿Qué llevan entonces?-dijo GR1712.

-Eso no te incumbe-dijo Mentira y lanzó una esfera al suelo que explotó y salió un humo que impulsó al suelo a Umbreon y a GR1712, cuando volvió a ver ya no se encontraban.

-Rayos-dijo GR1712-creo que debemos volver al cuartel.

-Umbreon-dijo el Pokemón.

-Tienes razón, no puedo irme sin más-dijo GR1712-creo que entonces me iré en la mañana.

El agente GR1712 volvió a ser el simple Giovanni, se acostó hasta la mañana siguiente, luego de que el amanecer hubiera pasado nuestros héroes estaban listos para continuar su viaje.

-Bien, je, je, debo ir a ciudad Slateport porque ocurrió algo importante-dijo Giovanni-creo que será mejor despedirme.

-¿Tan pronto te vas?-dijo Giovanni Hawkins.

-Es una lastima, en serio que la pasamos muy bien ayer-dijo Amy.

-Y fue muy agradable montar en tu Dragonite-dijo Vincent.

-Bueno pero será por algo muy importante-dijo el anciano-bien, te debo agradecer por todo lo que has hecho en este lugar.

-Y yo porque si no hubiera sido por ti, aún estaríamos peleando-dijo Giovanni Hawkins.

-No se preocupen, estoy para servir, bien, nos volveremos a ver-dijo Giovanni y empezó su caminata-cuídense.

-Mucha suerte en tu viaje-dijo Giovanni Hawkins.

-Creo que nosotros debemos partir en sentido contrario-dijo Amy.

-A…ciudad Petalburgo-dijo Vincent espantado.

-No te preocupes-dijo Giovanni Hawkins-estamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas.

-Gracias-dijo Vincent.

-Muchas gracias por todo-dijo el anciano.

-Blay, Blaziken-dijo el Pokemón (Traducción: Para servirle)

-Si, bien, si tiene tele ahí se ve-dijo Giovanni Hawkins y comenzaron a caminar hacia ciudad Petalburgo.

-Todo esto fue agradable-dijo Vincent-por lo menos hubo tranquilidad.

-Si-dijo Amy-tienes razón.

-Claro, pero aún no se acaba-dijo Giovanni Hawkins.

-A decir verdad no hemos hecho nuestro entrenamiento diario desde hace tres días-dijo Amy.

-Por eso digo…CORRE-dijo Giovanni y junto con Vincent comenzaron a correr.

-Oigan no me dejen, pero que amigos tengo-dijo Amy.

Era un tarde muy tranquila, llena de aire fresco, libertad y total paz, sin embargo algo se ocultaba en ese espejo que no era exactamente el bien…

-Por fin, es mío-dijo el monstruo-sal ya mi pequeña criatura, es hora de salir.

-¿Qué va a pasar?-preguntó 13.

-Silencio y verás-dijo el monstruo.

Del espejo comenzó a salir una figura que parecía humana, de un niño pequeño, como de unos 5 años, que miraba todo con una visión inocente, pero luego mostró una mirada vil.

-Creo que te llamaré Mal-dijo el monstruo.

-¿Quién eres, ¿Quién soy, ¿soy humano?-preguntó el niño.

-Yo soy el Ersta Rhesto, tú eres Mal y no, no eres humano, eres rasgo de algo humano pero pronto serás un Rhesto, uno de nosotros-dijo el monstruo.

-Debo eliminar a mi parte buena, a mi parte total, esa que está completa-dijo Mal.

-Aún eres pequeño, porque el individuo del que saliste tenía escasa maldad-dijo el monstruo-pero eso cambiará, ya lo verás, sólo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, te convertirás en uno de nosotros.

-Lo haré-dijo Mal-lo haré…

Mal mostraba una incesante inocencia pero que a rasgos se volvía maldad, todo parecía empeorar para el mundo que ahora tenía a un nuevo Rhesto, un exiliado, que sería el causante de la apertura de la gran puerta que divide el mundo…

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

¿Algún comentario o critica constructiva, ¿Está bien, ¿algo que no se entendió?…………………..HaldamirElf

(Gracias a Sandra y Vania, mis grandes amiguis XD)


	27. Batalla Familiar

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 27**

En la mañana alegre de la ciudad Petalburgo se aproximaban nuestros héroes a aquella ciudad muy cansados por el largo viaje hecho. Giovanni era el que se veía peor, además de lo delgado que estaba y la mirada perdida que tenía, parecía ser otro ser, tal vez un zombi, tanto que su fuerte Blaziken estaba muy preocupado.

-Ya no puedo más-dijo Giovanni con la cara delgada y con una mirada de muerto-¿Dónde están las gorditas de chicharrón cuando uno los necesita?

-Blay, Blay-dijo su Pokemón.

-Gracias, pero no, lo último sería ser cargado por tu Pokemón, tengo aún dignidad, además no quiero gastar la energía que tienes-dijo Giovanni.

-Es verdad-dijo Amy sonriendo-… ¿eh, ¿Vincent?

-Eh… ¡si! (Dando un salto), claro-dijo Vincent.

-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó Amy.

-Teddi, Teddi-dijo Teddiursa.

-¿Estás asustado aún?-preguntó Giovanni.

-No es fácil decir "lo siento" a la madre sobre protectora-dijo Amy.

-Si, pero debo hacerlo sino es por mi madre…es por mí-dijo Vincent.

-Si, ¡eso suena bien!-dijo Giovanni recuperando fuerzas.

-¿Qué Vincent vaya a pedir disculpas?-dijo Amy.

-Eh…no, que vayamos a la mansión Goldsmith-dijo Giovanni-debe haber comida por montones.

-Ogh, no hay remedio contigo-dijo Amy.

-¡Vincent, ¡ERES TÚ!-se escuchó desde el bosque.

-¿Eh, ay no escóndanme-dijo Vincent y Amy lo agarró de la camisa blanca

-A donde dijo el conde-dijo Amy-tú no te vas, es hora de que tomes responsabilidades por tus actos.

-Es verdad-dijo Vincent un poco triste-pero no es fácil.

-Nadie dijo que lo fuera-dijo Giovanni-pero aquí nos tienes por si acaso.

-Amigos, gracias-dijo Vincent-¿eh?

-¡Vincent, Volviste!-se escuchó cerca, era la amiga de Vincent en la escuela, me refiero a Sara.

-Vaya, viejo, pensé por un momento que nos habías abandonado para siempre-dijo su amigo y rival de la escuela, me refiero a Briggs.

-Chicos, que alegría verlo-dijo Vincent.

-Ehem-dijo Amy para ser notada.

-Oh claro, amigos, ellos son Sara y Briggs compañeros de escuela-dijo Vincent-y, Sara y Briggs, ellos son Amy y Giovanni, compañeros de viaje.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Sara.

-Igual el mío-dijo Amy.

-Teddi, Teddi-dijo Teddiursa saltando a los brazos de su entrenador.

-¡AH!-dijeron extrañados Sara y Briggs-¡TIENES UN POKEMON!

-No sólo uno-dijo Amy.

-Son tres-dijo Giovanni.

-Pero si tú les tenías miedo-dijo Sara

-Debo admitir que aún le temo a algunos, pero mis pokemones son cariñosos conmigo y les he perdido un poco-dijo Vincent.

-Vamos a tu casa-dijo Sara-allá nos contarás con detalles tus aventuras.

-De seguro has conseguido cartas nuevas-dijo Briggs-pues yo también.

-Eh, ¿nos acompañan?-preguntó Vincent-es que creo que están ocupados.

-Pues mi batalla tendrá que esperar-dijo Giovanni-pero voy contigo.

-Bien, vamos-dijo Amy.

**Canción Principal **

Buscando respuesta a un gran dilema

Con problemas por donde lo veas

Donde ganas o donde pierdes

¿Quién es el enemigo, y ¿Quien lo sabe?

Nevadas, Batallas

Siempre estaremos juntos

Rhestos y equipos, jamás nos vencerán

(Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet")

Corre, ¡yeah, solo corre

Verás como se soluciona

El misterio que se esconde

Y el mejor de todos serás

Aunque sólo arruine las cosas

¡Yeah!   
(Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet")

Corre, ¡si, solo corre

Junto a tus amigos estás

Verás como todo se resuelve (Pokemón)

**Capitulo 27: Batalla Familiar**

Luego de un descanso, una ducha, pero con las ansias de comer, Giovanni se veía de nuevo sonriente y feliz, con las energía puestas para tener su batalla, pero Vincent no se sentía del mismo modo. En la mansión reinaba un silencio que petrificaba a Vincent desde la puerta del comedor mientras observaba a su madre, en la mesa del comedor, igual de silenciosa y sorprendida por la visita inesperada.

-Como odio el silencio incómodo diré "Buenos días, señora Úrsula"-dijo Giovanni.

- Nunca pensé que volverías-dijo la señora Ursula de forma seria y fría, mientras ignoraba lo dicho por Giovanni y tomó una taza de té.

- Pues no podía irme sin más-dijo Vincent.

-Bien, en ese caso ya puedes irte-dijo Ursula lo que puso triste a Vincent.

-Pero señora Ursula no sabe cuanto valor tuvo que tomar Vincent para volver-dijo Amy.

-Me imagino, pero no justifica lo hecho-dijo Ursula-es un Goldsmith y como tal debe tomar decisiones que ayuden a todos, un Goldsmith no escapa de su hogar por un sueño o un capricho.

-Pensé que el señor Goldsmith lo había hecho-dijo Giovanni y Ursula lo miró un poco asustada.

-Pero… ¿Cómo supiste eso?-preguntó Ursula boquiabierta.

-Mis tíos nos contaron-dijo Vincent.

-¡LLEGASTE HASTA EL PUEBLO VERDANTURF!-exclamaron Briggs y Sara.

-Claro que no pude hacerlo solo-dijo Vincent-gracias a mis amigos…

-Y a la siempre confiable Pokenav-dijo Giovanni sonriendo.

-Je, je, tus cómplices-dijo Ursula casi riendo-bien, me alegro que hayas vuelto a tu hogar, luego de un emocionante viaje.

Giovanni y Amy al oír esto se sintieron mal… pensaron que Vincent se quedaría en Petalburgo mientras ellos seguían su viaje.

-Pero no dije que me quedaría-dijo Vincent al ver a Giovanni y Amy.

-¿Te vas a ir de nuevo?-dijeron desilusionados Briggs y Sara.

-Es que quiero competir…-dijo Vincent.

-En el torneo para duelistas en isla Mossdeep-dijo Ursula-algo así oí decir a tu cómplice.

-¿George, ¿Dónde está?-preguntó Vincent.

-Si, está bien, pero ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él mismo?-dijo Ursula-George podrías venir un momento.

-Como guste señora-dijo George entrando al comedor-… ¡AMO VINCENT, que gusto verlo aquí, desde hace mucho que quería verlo, veo que ha crecido igual que usted señorita Amy.

-¿Y yo?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Tú sigues igual de enano-dijo Amy con una mirada maliciosa.

-¡QUE NO SOY TAN DIMINUTO COMO UN CRISTAL DE SACAROSA!-dijo Giovanni enojado.

-Bien, que no se hable más-dijo Ursula-ya que Vincent se va a quedar por poco tiempo y no hay que desperdiciarlo, George, trae más platillos, vamos a desayunar juntos.

-Si, señora-dijo George y volvió a la cocina.

-Al fin uno de mis sueños hecho realidad, la mesa de los mil y un condimentos, con comida que hasta uno puede crear una ola y montarla, siii, KOWABONGA, Surfer, comida, surfer, papitas y una hamburguesa, si que esta es la vida plena.

-Que vergüenza-dijo Amy.

Más tarde se encontraban Ursula, Sara, Briggs, George y nuestros héroes en el jardín para sacar sus pokemones a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-Salgan ya-dijo Giovanni lanzando pokebolas de las que salieron Smoochy y Sandshrew, Eeeve saltó a la cabeza de su entrenador y Blaziken rió mucho, luego Sandshrew sonrió y se escondió detrás de un árbol, todos los pokemones de Giovanni lo siguieron y jugaron a las escondidas.

-Tu Blaziken tiene un pelaje distinto a lo típico de los Blaziken, además es menos solitario a diferencia de los Blaziken-dijo Ursula-te felicito.

-Gracias-dijo Giovanni.

-Vaya mis comadres y compadres-dijo Amy lanzando pokebolas de las cuales salieron Bayleef, Beautifly y Marill, este último subió a los brazos de su coordinadora, mientras que los demás se unieron al juego de los otros pokemones y Cleffa ya estaba en los brazos de su coordinadora así que los compartió con Marill.

-Tus pokemones son muy lindos-dijo Sara.

-Gracias-dijo Amy.

-Y por último, pero no menos importantes, salgan todos-dijo Vincent lanzando dos pokebolas, la nido y la normal, de las cuales salieron Kirlia y Feebas, y junto Teddiursa fueron a jugar con los demás pokemones, a excepción de Kirlia que se colocó sobre la cabeza de su entrenador.

-Así que Ralts evolucionó, me alegro-dijo Ursula-y… ¿un Feebas?

- Eh, pues, si, larga historia, pero es muy simpático-dijo Vincent.

-Pero inútil-dijo Amy.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Giovanni.

-Fee, Feebas-dijo Feebas y lanzó chorro de agua sobre Amy.

-Hey, Vincent, controla a tu Pokemón-dijo Amy empapada.

-Justo castigo-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Justo?...eso me recuerda que tienes que ir al gimnasio por tu medalla-dijo Vincent.

-¿Tanta fe le tienes a Giovanni?-preguntó Amy.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, Amy-dijo Giovanni sarcásticamente

-Ah pues vamos todos-dijo Ursula- George trae la limusina por favor.

-Bien, tendrás gente que te apoye-dijo Amy.

-Es verdad-dijo Giovanni muy feliz.

-Te servirá cuando pierdas…de nuevo-dijo Amy con una mirada maliciosa.

-No me ayudas-dijo Giovanni con una mirada maliciosa.

-Ja, ja, descuida ahora lo vencerás-dijo Amy.

-Pero recuerda la patada ígnea-dijo Vincent tecleando su laptop.

-¿Patada qué?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Patada ígnea, es un ataque de Blaziken-dijo Amy-, además es muy potente para pokemones como los del señor Norman.

-Pero será mejor que utilices mejor doble patada-dijo Vincent-hará más daño.

-Y ni se te ocurra enviar a batalla a Eeve-dijo Amy.

-Descuida ni lo había pensado-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Tú piensas?-preguntó Amy-ja, ja, ja, no, en serio, lo harás bien.

-Bien, al gimnasio Petalburgo-dijo Ursula.

Se encontraban frente al gimnasio de ciudad Petalburgo, de pronto vieron a Kinji, el ayudante y pupilo de Norman, barriendo la entrada y al ver a Giovanni se alegró. Giovanni saludó del mismo modo.

-Hola, Kinji-dijo Giovanni.

-Hola, me alegro de verlos-dijo Kinji-creo que vienes por la revancha de tu tío.

-¡TU TIO!-dijeron Ursula, Sara y Briggs.

-Je, je (con la mano derecha detrás de la cabeza) eh, si, mi tío Norman es el líder del gimnasio de ciudad Petalburgo-dijo Giovanni.

-Vaya, muy interesante-dijo Briggs-entonces te será fácil ganarle.

-Eh…la última vez perdió-dijo Amy.

-Pero esta vez no lo haré-dijo Giovanni y entró al gimnasio-¿Tío Norman, ¿Tía Caroline?

-¿Esa voz no es de mi querido sobrino Giovanni?-preguntó Norman-vaya si eres tú, veo que has crecido…Amy y tú también Vincent.

-Hola, yo también crecí-dijo Giovanni enojado.

-Ja, ja, ja, claro que sí-dijo Norman.

-Ven, come eso, Amy Wattson-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Eh, veo que trajeron invitados-dijo Norman

-Mucho gusto-dijeron.

-Vinimos a ver la batalla de Giovanni-dijo Briggs.

-Bueno mientras ustedes hacen eso, ¿Por qué no vienes a ayudarme con un pastel, Amy?-preguntó Caroline.

-¡PASTEL!-dijeron Norman y Giovanni con saliva cayendo de su boca.

-Son igualitos-dijo Vincent.

-Bien, Kinji, prepara el campo de batalla-dijo Norman-tengo una deuda pendiente.

-Si, al fin, lo que he estado esperando, ¿crees que ganaré, Blaziken?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Blay-sonrió el Pokemón.

-Bien, creo que tu fe en mí, me basta para seguir adelante-dijo Giovanni.

Estaban ya listos, Vincent junto a Ursula y sus amigos de escuela detrás de ellos, sentados todos en la banca, mientras que Giovanni y Norman estaban mirándose listos para iniciar la batalla.

-Bien, Gio, creo que cumpliste con tu promesa y has vuelto más fuerte eso se nota-dijo Norman.

-Y mas grande, mas grande, no lo olviden-dijo Giovanni.

-Será una batalla de tres pokemones cada uno sin límite de tiempo-dijo Kinji-entonces partan.

-Ve Sandshrew-dijo Giovanni lanzando la pokebola de la cual salió el Pokemón de tierra.

-Guya-saludó el Pokemón.

-¿Un Sandshrew, ¿Cómo el de la guardería, que buenos tiempos eran aquellos-dijo Norman-pero como May y Max has crecido, creo que fue tan rápido que no me di cuenta, pero basta de recuerdos, sal ya Slakoth.

-Slakoth, como el que jugaba con nosotros, que alegría-dijo Giovanni-Sandshrew punto crítico ahora.

-Slakoth arañazo-dijo Norman.

-Sandshrew esquívalo-dijo Giovanni y Sandshrew se movió en el momento exacto.

-Rayos-dijo Norman-bien, intenta atacar ahora.

-¿Eh?...es verdad, Slakoth se le baja el azúcar cada vez que ataca, ahora Sandshrew-dijo Giovanni-cuchillada.

-Guya-dijo Sandhsrew.

-Muy tarde-dijo Norman-Slakoth esquívalo y ataca con bostezo.

-O no, todo menos bostezo-dijo Vincent.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Bostezo, un ataque de pokemones generalmente tipo normal-dijo el pokedex-su función es adormecer al receptor.

-Ahora si entiendo… ¡SANDSHREW, esquívalo-dijo Giovanni.

-Slakoth ataca con cuchillada-dijo Norman.

-Sandshrew esquívalo-dijo Giovanni y Sandhrew retrocedió un paso pero luego se quedo dormido-¿Qué sucede?

- Es el efecto de Bostezo-dijo Norman-ahora veamos como escapas de esto.

-Sandshrew, despierta-dijo Giovanni.

-Lo siento sobrino, pero esto se acaba ahora, Slakoth… ¿eh?...bien tienes suerte-dijo Norman al ver que Slakoth estaba descansando.

-Vamos Sandshrew despierta, oh, claro-dijo Giovanni sacando algo de su mochila y fue… ¿un despertador?-y decían que no era listo.

-Ding, Dong, Ding-

-Vamos, no seas vanidoso, dormir no evita las arrugas-dijo Giovanni y Sandshrew se levantó de inmediato.

-Slakoth arañazo-dijo Norman.

-Bien, Sandshrew, excavar ahora-dijo Giovanni.

-Rayos-dijo Norman-Slakoth mantente listo.

-Sandshrew ataca ahora-dijo Giovanni y Sandshrew golpeó a Slakoth saliendo de la tierra y dejándolo inconciente-uno menos (sonriendo)

-Slakoth no puede continuar, Sandshrew gana-dijo Kinji.

-Slakoth regresa-dijo Norman-vaya si que ha mejorado.

-Bien hecho Sandshrew-dijo Giovanni levantándolo-te mereces un descanso (regresando a la pokebola)

-Gio, no te olvides de Vigoroth-dijo Norman sacando una pokebola-ha mejorado desde la ultima vez que viniste.

-Bien, entonces elijo a Smoochy-dijo Giovanni.

-Eeve, eeve-dijo Eeve saludando a Giovanni y a Smoochy desde los brazos de Vincent.

-Bien como conozco la fuerza de Smoochy creo que podrá ganar sin problemas-dijo Vincent algo nervioso.

-No te preocupes, lo hará, si es tan bueno como dices, lo hará-dijo Briggs.

-Vigoroth contra Smoochy, empiecen-dijo Kinji.

-Smoochy beso dulce-dijo Giovanni.

-Vigoroth esquívalo-dijo Norman-luego usa cuchillada.

-Smoochy detenlo con polvo de hielo-dijo Giovanni y Smoochy creó una brisa que impidió el ataque de Vigoroth y cayera herido.

-Vamos Vigoroth, doble equipo-dijo Norman.

-Smoochy confusión-dijo Giovanni y Smoochy hizo que Vigoroth dejara de usar doble equipo y se golpeara.

-Vigoroth ataque rápido-dijo Norman.

-Smoochy polvo de hielo-dijo Giovanni.

-Eso era lo que quería que hicieras-dijo Norman-Vigoroth cuchillada.

-Vigo-dijo el Pokemón y golpeó a Smoochy.

-¡Smoochy!-dijo Giovanni-piensa Giovanni, piensa, a ver, es un Pokemón tipo normal que corre… ¡congelar, Smoochy polvo de hielo...-

-Eso no funcionará-dijo Norman-Vigoroth esquívalo.

-…Al suelo-continuó Giovanni.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Norman mientras Smocchy congelaba el campo dejándolo resbaloso para Vigoroth.

-Aha-dijo Giovanni-no creían que se me ocurriría algo así, soy todo un genio.

-Vigoroth ataque rápido-dijo Norman y Vigoroth saltó.

-Ups, debo poner más atención en la batalla más seguido, bien, Smoochy viento polar-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Norman asombrado mientras Vigoroth cayó inconciente por el impacto del ataque.

-Vigoroth ya no puede continuar, la victoria es para Giovanni Hawkins de pueblo Paleta-dijo Kinji.

-¡Un momento!-dijo Giovanni-aún quiero pelear contra Slaking.

-Pero si ya ganaste-dijo Vincent.

-Si (sacando la lengua y la mano derecha detrás de su cabeza) pero aún así quiero pelear-dijo Giovanni.

-Ahora que recuerdo nuestra batalla fue Slaking contra Torchic-dijo Norman-y creo que no he visto y peleado con un Blaziken, salvo el Torchic ya crecido de May.

-¿Eh, ¿May y Max estuvieron aquí?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Si, para el aniversario de bodas de Caroline y mío-dijo Norman.

-Rayos, no llegué a tiempo-dijo Giovanni.

-Bien, cumpliré lo dicho, Slaking sal ya-dijo Norman.

-Blazyken tú puedes-dijo Giovanni.

-Blay-respondió.

-No sé, pero tú Blazyken es distinto a los típicos-dijo Norman.

-Otra vez la burra al trigo, mi Blazyken es normal-dijo Giovanni-claro que su pelaje es más colorido pero es un detalle, sigue siendo igual de fuerte.

-Bien, pero no te enojes-dijo Norman.

-Slaking contra Blaziken-dijo Kinji-empiecen.

-No creas que te será tan fácil como la ora vez-dijo Norman-no seré piadoso.

-Mejor, así mi Blaziken peleará con todas sus fuerzas-dijo Giovanni- /rayos, es la primera vez que peleo usando a Blaziken, estoy nervioso/

-Slaking terremoto-dijo Norman.

-Ratitas, Blaziken salta-dijo Giovanni y el Pokemón hizo la orden.

-Slaking impresión-dijo Norman.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Giovanni mientras Slaking brillaba y luego golpeó fuertmente a Blaziken.

-Veo que no has entrenado con Blaziken-dijo Norman.

-A decir verdad…no, pero él tiene fe en mí y no lo voy a defraudar-dijo Giovanni-Blaziken picotazo ahora.

-Slaking cúbrete,… vaya este defecto no me está ayudando-dijo Norman al ver a Slaking descansando y Blaziken dio sus picotazos.

-Blaziken ataca con doble patada-dijo Giovanni.

-Slaking esquívalo y usa impresión-dijo Norman.

-No, claro que no, Blazyken usa… ¿?-dijo Giovanni-patada de fuego o como se llame.

-Ígnea-dijeron los espectadores.

-¡Eso, claro-dijo Giovanni y usó patada ígnea sobre Slaking.

-Slaking hiper rayo-dijo Norman.

-Blaziken esquívalo-dijo Giovanni y Blaziken esquivó el ataque.

-Bien, ahora Slaking va a reposar más tiempo por su habilidad y el gasto del hiper rayo-dijo Vincent.

-Blaziken patada ígnea-dijo Giovanni.

-Slaking mega puño-dijo Norman y Blaziken fue golpeado hasta caer.

-Resiste, ahora usa ascuas-dijo Giovanni.

-¡Slaking!-dijo Norman mientras Slaking fue herido por ascuas y luego cayó inconciente.

-Slaking no puede continuar, la victoria es para Giovanni Hawkins-dijo Kinji.

-Slaking regresa-dijo Norman.

-Blaziken eres el mejor-dijo Giovanni.

-Eeve, eeve-dijo Eeve saltando a los brazos de su entrenador.

-Vaya, que sorpresa, ganaste-dijo Norman-ten, te la mereces, es la medalla balance y ese es un CD con el movimiento "Impresión".

-Siiii, tengo mi sexta medalla, la medalla balance –dijo Giovanni entusiasmado.

-Blay, blay-dijo Blaziken sonriendo.

-Vaya que si-dijo Norman recordando a los pequeños Max, May y Giovanni jugando en el lago Furia.

Más tarde en la casa de Norman Giovanni daba la noticia a su madre de su victoria en el gimnasio Petalburgo.

-Así es, mamá, tengo la medalla balance-dijo Giovanni.

-Me alegro mucho y te tengo una sorpresa-dijo su madre.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Giovanni con curiosidad

-Verás Melody y yo ganamos tres pasajes en crucero para viajar por las islas Esmeralda y bueno pensamos que sería mejor dártelas, al fin y al cabo te sirven más a ti que a nosotras, además tenemos dinero de sobra por el segundo premio.

-¿En serio, vaya, gracias mamá, no sé que decir-dijo Giovanni.

-Debes decir adiós, pues el barco parte en cuatro días más desde el puerto Slateport y debes recoger los pasajes en el centro Pokemón, sino llegas en ese tiempo el barco se irá sin ti-dijo su madre-bueno, debo irme, saludos a todos.

-Vaya…… ¿Qué huele, ¡Pastel!-dijo Giovanni.

-Bien, es lo suficientemente grande para todos-dijo Caroline.

-Está exquisito-dijo Ursula.

-Comer, Comer, Comer, Comer, Comer, Comer, Comer, Comer-dijeron Giovanni y Norman metiendo cada uno pedazos de pastel a la boca.

-Son igualitos-dijo Vincent.

Más tarde se encontraban todos a la salida de ciudad Petalburgo, todos despidiéndose para continuar con el viaje hacia ciudad Slateport.

-Mi querido Vincent-dijo Ursula abrazándolo-sé que has tomado una decisión y sólo pido que te cuides de cualquier mal, sé que no puedo hacer algo para detenerte, porque sigues un sueño que está fuera de mi alcance, pero nunca olvides que aquí me tienes.

-Y a mí, amo Vincent-dijo George.

-No olvides que estamos para apoyarte en todo-dijo Sara.

-Y si tienes algún problema, pues no dudes en llamarnos-dijo Briggs.

-Gracias a todos-dijo Vincent.

-Que conmovedor-dijo Amy.

-Bien, sobrino, ahora te diriges a ciudad Slateport, ¿no es así?-preguntó Norman.

-Si, así es-dijo Giovanni.

-Tengan esto para el camino-dijo Caroline entregándole un canasto.

-Gracias-dijeron Amy y Giovanni.

-Oh por cierto, Gio, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?-preguntó Norman-el director de coordinación me pidió que le llevara este Pokemón, ¿podrías llevárselo?

-Claro-dijo Giovanni.

-Bien, chicos, en marcha-dijo Amy.

-Suerte en su viaje-dijo Sara.

-Suerte-dijo Norman-y Gio no te olvides de crecer.

-¡QUE NO SOY UN ENANO!-dijo Giovanni enojado.

Más tarde…

-¿Por qué volvemos a ciudad Slateport?-preguntó Amy.

-Porque hay un crucero que nos espera-dijo Giovanni.

-Y ¿A dónde va?-preguntó Vincent.

-A un lugar llamado…Islas Esmeralda-dijo Giovanni.

-¡A LAS ISLAS ESMERALDA!-dijo Amy asustada-no, no podemos ir por allá…no, no podemos.

-¿Eh, oh vamos Amy, no tienes que preocuparte por los mareos, además es un crucero muy elegante-dijo Giovanni.

-No…es…por…eso, pero creo que tienes razón, sólo debemos saltarnos algunos lugares-dijo Amy sonriendo.

-Bien, vamos que tenemos cuatro días para llegar-dijo Giovanni.

El sol llegaba a ocultarse y nuestros héroes habían dejado atrás a la ciudad Petalburgo, ahora un crucero los llevaría a las islas Esmeralda donde nuevas aventuras los esperan.

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

Ojojojojojojo, Capi 27 XD, (Yo me esperaba capi 10 XD…acotación del pequeño glotón es decir GioHawks: Este autor es todo un loco…Gio: ¬¬) Gracias por leer mi Fic XD, bien a continuar con lo mío!


	28. Ataque en la Ciclovia

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 28**

-Amy, mira esto-dijo el chico de cabello verde, camisa blanca y pantalones verde claro con Teddiursa en sus brazos.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó la coordinadora de cabellos azules, con gafas para las tormentas de arena, una camiseta violeta y unos pantaloncillos azul marino con una olla en las manos-mmm, le falta un poco de sal, pero está exquisito…¿eh, ¿Qué decías, Vincent?

-Mira, Teddiursa ya puede saltar y usar rapidez-dijo Vincent mientras su Pokemón demostraba lo dicho.

-Vaya, es verdad, me alegro, ya podría participar en una batalla-dijo Amy agregando condimentos a la olla.

-Em, no lo sé, realmente no soy muy bueno para las batallas-dijo Vincent.

-Ah, descuida, eso se arregla-dijo Amy-pero antes, ¿podrías llamar a Gio, está por el bosque haciendo sus deberes, y sus no sé que, ¿puedes, por favor.

-Claro-dijo Vincent y acercó a los árboles para encontrar al chico de cabello castaño, con una chaqueta roja, camiseta negra con una pokebola inscrita, pantalones azul marino y sus típicas deportivas-Gio, ¿Qué haces?

-Haciendo mis deberes-dijo Giovanni mientras cepillaba a Blaziken.

-¿Cuáles deberes?-preguntó Vincent.

-Cepillar a Blaziken y a Sandshrew, peinar a Smoochy y Eeve, finalmente pulir a Nosepass-dijo Giovanni poniendo su brazo en su frente para secarse el sudor-bueno sólo queda cepillar a Blaziken, lo demás lo hice todo, pero no aguanto este calor.

En ese momento el día soleado y hermoso se convirtió en nublado y peligroso que era atacado por truenos. Giovanni vio un segundo esa tormenta que parecía atacarlos, pero luego cesó la tormenta para volver a ser un día tranquilo.

-Eso sí que fue raro-dijo Giovanni

-¡Gio! ¡Vince!-gritó Amy-a esta velocidad no llegaremos a ciudad Slateport… ¿pero de que hablo si no quiero llegar?

-Tienes razón, es imposible llegar-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Y la ciclovía?-preguntó Vincent

-Sería perfecto para el viaje-dijo Amy.

-¿Y Blaziken?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Bien, tendremos que encontrar una forma de que venga-dijo Vincent

-Pero paradotes aquí no lo haremos-dijo Amy-vengan que el desayuno está listo, deben probar mis gorditas de chicharrón, están exquisitas.

-¡COMIDA, ¿mis oídos me engañan, no, todo es perfecto, es COMIDA-dijo Giovanni.

-Blay, blay-dijo Blaziken (Traducción: No hay remedio con mi entrenador)

-No me ayudas-dijo Giovanni.

**Canción Principal **

Buscando respuesta a un gran dilema

Con problemas por donde lo veas

Donde ganas o donde pierdes

¿Quién es el enemigo, y ¿Quien lo sabe?

Nevadas, Batallas

Siempre estaremos juntos

Rhestos y equipos, jamás nos vencerán

(Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet")

Corre, ¡yeah, solo corre

Verás como se soluciona

El misterio que se esconde

Y el mejor de todos serás

Aunque sólo arruine las cosas

¡Yeah!   
(Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet")

Corre, ¡si, solo corre

Junto a tus amigos estás

Verás como todo se resuelve (Pokemón)

**Capitulo 28: Ataque en la ciclovía**

De Petalburgo a Slateport y de Slateport a Mawville recorre una gran ciclovia que apresura el viaje de quienes quieran, sólo hay un deber, el de tener una bicicleta, aquel que no la tenga no puede entrar, es uno de las más grandiosas construcciones hechas por el ser humano, ya que no causa daño alguno a los pokemones.

-Si, si, si, narrador, pero volvamos a la esencia, es decir YO-dijo Giovanni.

-Miren allí es la entrada a la ciclovia-dijo Amy montando la bicicleta.

-Espero que no sea costoso usarlo-dijo Vincent.

-Eeve-sonrió Eeve.

-Pero no será peligroso, ¿no es cierto?-preguntó Vincent.

-Descuida, estamos juntos en esto-dijo Amy-además si todo sale mal, le echamos la culpa a Giovanni, todos nos creerán.

-Oigan-dijo Giovanni enojado por el comentario-ya dejen de hablar mal de mí y vengan que tenemos que entrar a la ciclovia, recuerden que nos quedan…

-Si, tres días para llegar-dijo Amy con una expresión de aburrimiento.

Giovanni se detuvo en un gran portón que decía: "ingreso a la ciclovía", pero cuando intentó abrirla llegó una señora enojada y los miró de forma sospechosa.

-Así que fueron ustedes todo el tiempo-dijo la señora.

-¿Fuimos qué?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Vince, el plan-dijo Amy-¡lo admito, todo es culpa de Giovanni.

-Ah si, entonces están arrestados-dijo la señora.

-Y ahora ¿Qué hiciste?-dijo Amy.

-Yo nada, sólo empujé el portón-dijo Giovanni.

-Así que lo admites-dijo la señora.

-¿Pero no se puede entrar?-preguntó Vincent.

-¿Eh, en realidad son viajeros, ¿verdad?...lo siento, discúlpenme creí que eran los ladrones que últimamente han entrado a la ciclovia y han hecho de las suyas-dijo la señora.

-Entonces ¿podemos pasar?-preguntó Amy.

-Claro-dijo la señora-pero tienen que sacar sus bicicletas antes-dijo la señora.

-¿Cómo lo hago para meter a Blaziken?-se preguntó Giovanni asustado

-Y tu Pokemón puede entrar pero sin molestar a los otros, ¿está bien?-preguntó la señora.

-Está bien-dijo Giovanni.

-Oh claro, sí encuentran a los ladrones, por favor deténganlos si pueden-dijo la señora.

-Claro-dijo Vincent montando en la bicicleta.

-Vamos-dijo Amy preparándose para pedalear.

-Bien Blaziken, tú eres rápido y de seguro nos alcanzas-dijo Giovanni-aunque me parece un poco cruel esto de que corra.

-Entonces en algunos lugares nos detendremos-dijo Amy.

-Está bien-dijo Giovanni y aceleró lo máximo que pudo-el último en llegar a ciudad Slateport es un Snorlax con cuernos.

-Pero si eso ya lo eres tú-dijo Amy tratando de alcanzarlo.

-Muy graciosa-dijo Giovanni acelerando.

-Oigan, no me dejen-dijo Vincent.

En la gran ciclovia que era una especie de puente gigante que recorría un largo trecho desde Petalburgo hasta Slateport iban nuestros héroes a gran velocidad, viajando sobre sus bicicletas y Giovanni estaba asombrado por la velocidad de su Blaziken, este corría muy rápido pero de pronto se detuvo como presintiendo algo malo.

-¿Qué sucede, Blaziken?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Teddi-dijo Teddiursa escondiéndose en los brazos de su entrenador.

-Cleffa-dijo Cleffa metiéndose en la mochila de Amy.

-Eeve, eeve-dijo Eeve advirtiendo a su entrenador.

-Parece que si habían ciclistas-se escuchó debajo de la ciclovia.

-Bueno debemos ahuyentarlos-dijo otra voz también debajo de la ciclovia.

-Esto no me gusta, chicos-dijo Vincent.

-Vaya, vaya, tres tontos en el lío más grande-dijo una mujer vestida de amarillo con varios zigzag negros por su traje.

-Bien, tendremos que distraerlos, por eso le damos la oportunidad de salir de aquí-dijo un hombre vestido de igual forma.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Amy.

-Soy el suboficial Shock-dijo el hombre.

-Y yo la suboficial Volt-dijo la mujer-somos del equipo Trueno.

-¿Del equipo qué?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Trueno, chico de escasa estatura-dijo Shock-así que váyanse.

-Primero que todo, NO SOY UN ENANO-dijo Giovanni enojado.

-Además esta ciclovia es de todos y podemos usarla-dijo Amy.

-Bien, el tiempo de mi paciencia expiró, ahora seré mal anfitriona, Manectric onda trueno-dijo Volt.

-Y tú, Ampharos-dijo Shock.

- Ay, pero que carácter, Blaziken patada ígnea-dijo Giovanni y Blaziken esquivó el ataque de Manectric y usó su ataque sobre él.

-Órale, flor de calabaza, ataca con navajas madrugadoras-dijo Amy y salió Bayleef lanzando hojas navajas a estos pokemones causándoles poco daño.

-Kirlia sal ya-dijo Vincent lanzando la bola nido- psíquico ahora.

-Ampharos electro cañón ahora-dijo Shock.

-Manectric trueno-dijo Volt.

-Blaziken ascuas ahora-dijo Giovanni.

-Kirlia psico-rayo-dijo Vincent.

-Bayleef látigo cepa-dijo Amy y los ataque juntos hicieron retroceder a los pokemones enemigos.

-No les perdonaremos que hayan robado pokemones por su maldad-dijo Vincent.

-¿Robar, pero si no hemos robado ningún Pokemón-dijo Volt.

-Mentirosos-dijo Giovanni.

-No, es en serio-dijo Shock.

-Volt, Shock, tenemos lo que buscábamos, los datos para el proyecto está listo-dijo un hombre vestido de la misma manera y apretó un botón que atrajo a un helicóptero.

-Bien, regresen-dijo Volt regresando su Pokemón a su pokebola.

-Esto no lo olvidaremos-dijo Shock regresando su Pokemón a su pokebola.

-Vamos-dijo el hombre y todos subieron al helicóptero y además algo muy grande, luego partieron dejando a Giovanni, Amy y Vincent atónitos.

-Rayos, los dejamos ir-dijo Giovanni enojado.

-No te preocupes, igual no podíamos hacer mucho-dijo Amy regresando a Bayleef a su pokebola.

-Pero eso no justifica que no lo hayamos intentado-dijo Vincent regresando a Kirlia a su pokebola.

-Vamos, no se desanimen, todo lo que pasó aquí lo resolverá la policía, nosotros no somos el pilar del mundo, ni somos héroes, además debemos llegar a ciudad Slateport-dijo Amy.

-Si, creo que no debo, como tú lo llamas, creer que soy un héroe-dijo Giovanni un poco triste.

-Ogh, no lo decía para que lo tomaras así-dijo Amy-vamos, que aún hay que llegar.

-Esperen-dijo Giovanni-ellos dijeron que no robaron, pero creo que tienen razón, así que el o los ladrones están por aquí.

-Si, pero eso no nos concierne-dijo Amy.

-Amy tiene razón, lo mejor será que lleguemos lo más pronto posible a Slateport-dijo Vincent.

-Si, creo que exagero-dijo Giovanni.

-Blay-dijo Blaziken asintiendo a los que Giovanni decía antes.

-Me crees, ¿verdad?-preguntó en privado a Blaziken.

-Blay-respondió asintiendo.

-Bien, por eso tienes que estar muy atento-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Sobre qué hablan? O no se puede saber-dijo Amy.

-Eh…sobre nuestra siguiente medalla-mintió Giovanni asustado y sudando-eh…deberíamos seguir, ¿no?

-Eh, si claro-dijo Amy.

Más cerca de Slateport que nuestros héroes tres ladrones ya conocidos estaban contando millones en sus manos y patas metálicas, era el equipo Rocket que estaba con todo listo para su siguiente robo.

-Un millón seis, un millón siete-dijo Rebeca-a esta velocidad, el jefe terminará dándonos el equipo como paga.

-Lo sé, gracias a ti, máquina, que nos dijiste como sacar provecho a todo esto-dijo David.

-Que decir, además tenemos comida hasta el armagedón-dijo Rebeca-no sufriremos de hambre nunca más.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que el bobo chaparro no nos molestó esta vez-dijo David.

-Y hablando de eso, ¿Dónde se encuentra?-preguntó Rebeca.

-Déjenmelo a mí-dijo Roboticate y comenzó a apretar botones de su cuerpo-el bobo se encuentra en la vía…es decir, ¿ciclovia de Petalburgo a Slateport.

-EN ESTA CICLOVIA-dijo Rebeca horrorizada.

-Aunque podría ser una gran forma de terminar con él-dijo David.

-Si, tienes razón-dijo Roboticate-imagínenselo, le damos el fuerte Blaziken que el bobo pequeñín tiene al jefe, será perfecto, cuando quiera una batalla usará al fuerte Blaziken, será muy fácil.

-No lo sé, maquina-dijo David-ahora estamos muy bien, no creo que sea una buena idea, siempre que nos metemos con el chaparro salimos volando.

-Pero si le damos ese Blaziken será el equipo Rocket nuestro-dijo Rebeca.

-Además no tendremos jefes, sino seremos jefes-dijo Roboticate.

-Está bien, me convencieron-dijo David, vamos por ese Blaziken.

-SI-dijeron juntos.

Giovanni, Amy y Vincent corrían a gran velocidad y, a la vez, jugando a una carrera, Giovanni iba a la delantera, pero Amy estaba a su lado, luego venía Vincent, Blaziken obviamente estaba más adelante que ellos, pero no prestaba atención a la carrera, sino a su alrededor, buscando algo sospechoso.

-Oh jo, jo, jo, jo, voy ganando-dijo Giovanni.

-No si yo te alcazo, Giovanni Hawkins-dijo Amy.

-Si todos saben que yo voy a ganar, ¿Por qué pelean tanto?-dijo sonriendo Vincent quien los había rebasado.

-OYE, aquí el que gana soy yo-dijo Giovanni pero una explosión los detuvo.

-Vaya, vaya, a quien buscabamos-dijo Rebeca.

-Y a quien nos llevamos-dijo David y apretó un botón que hizo funcionar una mano que atrapó a Blaziken metiéndolo en un contenedor a prueba de fuego y ataques lucha.

- Prepárense para todos sus problemas-dijo Rebeca

-Y más vale que ahora teman –dijo David.

-Para proteger el mundo ante devastación-dijo Rebeca.

-Para unir a todos pueblos dentro de nuestra nación-dijo David.

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-dijo Rebeca.

-Y para tomar todos los pokemones que se nos plazca -dijo David.

-Rebeca-dijo Rebeca.

-El mismo y único David-dijo David.

-El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz y más-dijo Rebeca.

-Prepárense a luchar y sus pokemones con nosotros vendrán-dijo David.

-Robo, Robo, Así es-dijo Roboticate.

-Equipo Rocket-dijeron Amy y Vincent.

-Devuélvanme mi Blaziken-dijo Giovanni.

-Jamás, bobo chaparro-dijo David.

-DEJEN DE BURLARSE DE MI TAMAÑO-dijo Giovanni- no te preocupes Blaziken yo te saco, sal ya Nosepass.

-Gio, ese Pokemón es del jefe de coordinadores-dijo Amy.

-No importa-dijo Giovanni-Nosepass electro cañón.

-Ogh, este chico nunca se rinde-dijo Rebeca y luego lanzó una pokebola-sal ya Duskull.

-Mi fuerte Trapinsh sal ya-dijo David y Trapinsh lo mordió-es que no me dejas en paz en ningún capitulo.

-Bien, yo te ayudo, Gio, sal ya, Feebas-dijo Vincent.

-¡Como sacas a ese Pokemón!-dijo Amy.

-Es un Pokemón muy eficiente y lo verás-dijo Giovanni.

-Esta bien, yo debo ser la única que debe sacar la cara por el quipo-dijo Amy-sal ya Marill.

-Duskull ataca con tinieblas-dijo Rebeca.

-Y tu Trapinsh con tormenta de arena-dijo David

Ambos ataque dieron directamente daño a los pokemones, pero luego se reincorporaron rápidamente para seguir peleando.

-Nosepass golpe de lodo-dijo Giovanni y Nosepass le tiró lodo a Trapinsh.

-Feebas chorro de agua-dijo Vincent y Feebas le tiró chorro de agua a Trapinsh dejándolo muy herido.

-Tú también, Marill, chorro de agua a Duskull-dijo Amy.

-Duskull esquívalo-dijo Rebeca.

-Marill, no te me quedes viendo, cola de hierro-dijo Amy.

-Nosepass ataca con tumba rocas-dijo Giovanni y Nosepass comenzó a zapatear el piso y salieron varias rocas que atraparon a Duskull y lo dejaron muy herido.

-Ouk, nos quedamos como siempre-dijo David.

-Eso es correcto, Nosepass destruye ese contenedor-dijo Giovanni.

-NOSE-dijo Nosepass y lanzó un impactrueno al contenedor.

-Te dije que teníamos que comprar algo a prueba de truenos-dijo David.

-Es que como las herramientas las compre donde Pepito me salieron con descuento-dijo Roboticate mientras Blaziken era liberado por un agujero.

-Ahora sabrán la furia de un Blaziken, ataca con patada ígnea-dijo Giovanni.

-Blay-dijo Blaziken y destruyó en mil pedazos el contenedor.

- ¿No que estaba a prueba de fuego?-preguntó Rebeca.

-Me estafaron-dijo Roboticate.

-Blaziken mándalos a volar-dijo Giovanni.

-Marill chorro de agua-dijo Amy

-Feebas tú también-dijo Vincent.

El ataque reunido creó una fuerte explosión que mandó a volar al equipo Rocket, estos volando y muy chamuscados se veían tristes unos a otros.

-Les dije que entrometerse con estos chicos era señal de perdida-dijo David.

-Pero eso no me va a limitar, ahora quiero ese Blaziken más que antes-dijo Rebeca.

-Los atraparemos a todos-dijo Roboticate-pero por ahora…

-NOS MANDARON A VOLAR OTRA VEZ-dijeron.

Mientras tanto en tierra…

-Bien, puedes regresar Nosepass, muchas gracias-dijo Giovanni mientras Nosepass regresaba a su pokebola.

-Tú también Marill-dijo Amy y Marill regresó a su pokebola-bien, creo que le debo unas disculpas a Feebas.

-EN TU CARA, AMY WATTSON-dijo Giovanni con cara de victoria-oh, jo, jo,jo, lo sabía.

-No arruines el momento-dijo Amy-yo quería…disculparme, no eres inútil.

-Feebas-respondió el Pokemón.

-Gracias, Amy-dijo Vincent.

-Psss, Vincent, te doy una barra de chocolate si haces que Feebas lance chorro de agua sobre Amy-dijo Giovanni.

-Yo te daré tu chorro de agua, Giovanni Hawkins-dijo Amy-espera que te alcance y verás de lo que soy capaz.

-Patitas para que las quiero, a montar en bicicleta-dijo Giovanni subiendo a su bicicleta y viajando muy lejos de las manos de Amy.

-Blay, Blay-dijo Blaziken (Traducción: No hay remedio con estos)

-Vamos, Blaziken, no queda otra que seguirlos-dijo Vincent-oigan, espérenos.

Al final de la ciclovía se encontraban nuestros héroes dejaban ya de correr para encontrar a una señora muy parecida a la que los llevó a la ciclovia.

-¿Fue agradable su viaje?-preguntó la señora.

-Si, gracias-dijo Amy.

-¿No hubo ningún robo o sí?-preguntó la señora.

-Eh, si hubo, pero vencimos a los ladrones-dijo Vincent.

-Me alegro, pero ahora viene la parte en que me pagan-dijo la señora.

-PAGAR-dijeron asustado-nadie dijo nada sobre pagar.

-Pero es cierto-dijo la señora.

-Vincent el plan-dijo Amy y junto con Vincent dijeron-TODO ES CULPA DE GIOVANNI HAKWINS.

-Gracias amigos-dijo Giovanni con una mirada maliciosa.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, era una broma, la ciclovia es totalmente gratis-dijo la señora-bien, creo que debo decir "bienvenidos a ciudad Slateport", pero aún les falta algunos kilómetros para llegar a la ciudad.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Giovanni.

-No, gracias a ustedes, si es que en verdad vencieron a los ladrones, espero que me estén diciendo la verdad, o si no…-dijo la señora.

-Eh, no, en serio que lo hicimos-dijo Giovanni poniendo sus brazos adelante y sudando.

-Igual me gustaría averiguarlo-dijo la señora-creo que tengo un detector de mentiras dentro.

-Eh… ¿es tan tarde, tenemos que irnos-dijo Giovanni sudando.

-Si, es verdad-dijo Amy sudando-vamos que aún nos queda un largo camino.

-Pero gracias por todo-dijo Vincent.

-Ja, ja, ja, buen viaje-dijo la señora.

Esa tarde nuestros héroes habían llegado a ciudad Slateport tranquilos, con un día de adelanto, lo suficiente para prepararse para el largo viaje. Todos estaban muy felices, con una esperanza de que su viaje, por las islas Esmeralda, fuera tranquilo y sin ningún problema. Pero esa historia será contada más adelante…

Mientras tanto en una caverna lejos de Hoen…

-Majestad, ¿Qué es lo que haremos?-preguntó Kat.

-Es muy fácil-dijo la niña Sandra-iremos al templo, es hora de reflexionar antes del gran día.

-¿Y el joven Hawkins?-preguntó Vent.

- Ella lo cuidará, además le enseñará a su debido tiempo lo que requiere saber-dijo Sandra-También Vania tiene mucho que hacer, ya que debe espiar con más atención los pasos de la Organización, mientras que nosotros estaremos en el Templo.

-Está bien-dijeron.

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

¿Cómo está, ¿raro, gracias a todos por leer mi fic, es raro lo sé XD, se los agradezco mucho!...HaldamirElf o Gio


	29. Día de Descanso

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 29**

"**_Dedicado a tres grandes amigas, Sandra, Vania y Alexz…_**

**_Que el mundo siga siendo diferente, nosotros igual…"_**

Por el camino donde partieron hace tiempo atrás Giovanni iba caminando junto a Blaziken, a su lado se encontraban Vincent y Amy, listos para ver lo que añoraban ciudad Slateport, pero el crucero partiría al día siguiente, es decir, tenían todo un día de descanso y eso en puntos de vista distintos es malo...

-Bien, ahora que estoy en ciudad Slateport haré todo lo que me dice la guía para un entrenador turista-dijo Giovanni.

-Ni hablar iremos a los campos de coordinación-dijo Amy.

-Claro que no, iremos al laboratorio del museo que no pude ver la última vez que estuvimos aquí-dijo Vincent.

-Que no-dijo Giovanni-iremos a los lugares favoritos de Slateport.

-Tú no-dijo Amy enojada- la última vez no tuvimos tiempo por todo lo que pasó por tu tonta llave.

-Oye, en primer lugar, fue por tu tonto concurso-dijo Giovanni enojado.

-Chicos cálmense-dijo Vincent-por eso es que vamos a ir al museo.

-No-dijeron.

-Bien, no tenemos por que soportar al tonto de Giovanni, Vincent-dijo Amy enojada-ven vamos y verás que todo sale bien.

-No, Vincent, ven conmigo, verás todo lo que se supone atractivo en Slateport-dijo Giovanni.

-Ni lo mencionen, no voy a ninguno de los dos-dijo Vincent-voy a tomar mi propio camino esta vez, iré al museo y no habrá algo relevante que me haga cambiar de opinión.

-Vamos Vincent-dijo Amy-si no vienes conmigo, eres aliado de Giovanni.

-Si no vienes conmigo eres aliado de Amy-dijo Giovanni.

-En ese caso no voy a ninguno de los dos-dijo Vincent.

-Bien, mejor como si me gustara estar con ustedes-dijo Amy.

-Estaré muy feliz un día en paz, sin concursos tontos-dijo Giovanni.

-Bueno, no pidas que te ayuden si viene uno de esos Rhestos-dijo Amy.

-Puedo hacerlo solo-dijo Giovanni.

-Bien, me parece correcto, ya estaba cansado de sus peleas-dijo Vincent.

-¿De que hablas, si tú lo único que haces es hablar con Kirlia y alejarte de nosotros-dijo Amy.

-Eso no es cierto-dijeron Giovanni y Vincent.

-¿Qué ahora Vincent no puede hablar solo?-preguntó Amy a Giovanni.

-Tal vez si personas no gastaran en accesorios de descuento el mundo sería mejor-dijo Giovanni.

-Y si comiera menos o estuviera menos en frente de una "laptop" se darían cuenta que el mundo es distinto a como lo creen-dijo Amy.

-Bien, no tengo por que escuchar tus palabras ni un segundo más-dijo Giovanni-Vincent, Amy, si es que no están lo suficientemente molestos, nos vemos en el centro Pokemón.

-Es lo más coherente que has dicho en meses, tal vez toda tu vida-dijo Amy.

-Ogh, Blaziken, Eeve, vamos-dijo Giovanni y se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad.

-Bien, Vincent, ve con él, al fin y al cabo son muy buenos amigos, ¿no?-dijo Amy.

-Eso no justifica que nos hayas tratado así-dijo Vincent-Teddiursa vamos, espero que reflexiones lo que pasó.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Amy.

-Adiós-dijo Vincent y se dirigió al museo.

-Cleffa, cleffa, cleffa-dijo Cleffa.

-¿Tú crees, bueno creo que es verdad que no fue exactamente lo que debí hacer, pero…-dijo Amy-no hay pero que valga… ¿de que hablo, Giovanni es un gran tonto, no sabe ni piensa otra cosa que no sea ser héroe o comer, creo que ni siquiera piensa que somos grandes amigos. Ogh, bueno no diré cosas en vano, vamos Cleffa.

-Cleffa-respondió su Pokemón.

Los tres grandes amigos que parecía ser más fuerte su amistad que el Pokemón más poderoso del mundo se habían separado, ahora se espera que sólo sea por un tiempo…

**Canción Principal **

Buscando respuesta a un gran dilema

Con problemas por donde lo veas

Donde ganas o donde pierdes

¿Quién es el enemigo, y ¿Quien lo sabe?

Nevadas, Batallas

Siempre estaremos juntos

Rhestos y equipos, jamás nos vencerán

(Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet")

Corre, ¡yeah, solo corre

Verás como se soluciona

El misterio que se esconde

Y el mejor de todos serás

Aunque sólo arruine las cosas

¡Yeah!   
(Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet")

Corre, ¡si, solo corre

Junto a tus amigos estás

Verás como todo se resuelve (Pokemón)

**Capitulo 29: Día de Descanso**

Entre grandes rascacielos Giovanni y Blaziken caminaban buscando todas las direcciones que el libro "Guía para un entrenador principiante" que le regaló su madre cuando inició su aventura. Pensaba en que lo que había hecho no fue lo correcto, pero no era momento para pensarlo, ya que según él, era un momento de descanso y no pensar en cosas que lo molestaran.

-Blay-dijo Blaziken.

-¿Qué?-dijo Giovanni mientras caminaba y chocó contra un señor que parecía estar leyendo el diario-oh, lo siento, en serio lo siento.

-Deberías fijarte por donde caminas-dijo el señor.

-Si, es que tengo la mente en otro mundo-dijo Giovanni mirando el suelo y un poco triste.

-Esos ojos…no eres el hijo de Daniel Hawkins, ¿o si?-preguntó el señor.

-Eh, si, ¿Cómo lo supo?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Pues, fui compañero de tu padre en la escuela-dijo el señor-antes de iniciar su viaje claro, así que soy compañero de la infancia, recordaría esos ojos aunque fuera el último descendiente de Daniel Hawkins.

-Vaya, me encantaría decirle que mi padre ha hablado de usted, pero en realidad, ni siquiera he hablado mucho con mi papá-dijo Giovanni.

-Es un hombre ocupado-dijo el señor-oh, pero que tonto, aún no me he presentado, mi nombre es Austin Wattson.

-¿Wattson?-preguntó Giovanni.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Austin.

-Es que tengo una amiga que se llama Amy Wattson-dijo Giovanni.

-Que coincidencia-dijo Austin-aunque no creo que tengamos familiaridad, ya que no he oído ese nombre antes.

-Si, tiene razón-dijo Giovanni.

-Y ¿Dónde vas?-preguntó Austin.

-Quería visitar todos los lugares de esta ciudad, o por lo menos los que sale en este libro-dijo Giovanni.

-Pues haberlo dicho antes-dijo Austin-yo soy el autor de ese libro y créeme que soy mejor en persona que en letras.

-Gracias, señor Wattson-dijo Giovanni.

-Ni lo menciones-dijo Austin-es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el hijo de mi gran amigo, Daniel Hawkins.

La palabra amigo quedó en la cabeza de Giovanni como si no pudiera quitársela. Luego recapacitó y siguió al señor Wattson. Mientras tanto en el museo, Vincent iba con Kirlia dispuesto a ver lo que había dentro.

-Hola-dijo Vincent-¿hay alguien?

-¿No es Vincent quien mis ojos ven?-se escuchó en la entrada principal, era el capitán Stern-Ahoi, Vincent, ¿Cómo están tus amigos?

-"…_amigos…"_-dijo Vincent fuera de esta órbita.

-¿Vincent?-preguntó el capitán Stern.

-Oh si claro, quiero pan tostado-dijo Vincent-¿entramos?

-Claro, eso creo-dijo el capitán Stern.

Más tarde se encontraban dentro tomando una taza de chocolate con leche (N/A de Gio: CHOCOLATE ÑAMI!) sentados en una mesa pequeña dentro del museo lleno de personas.

-Capitán Stern-dijo Vincent-¿alguna vez tuvo alguna discusión con sus amigos?

-No te preocupes, Amy y Giovanni no son malos amigos, de seguro están pensando que lo hicieron mal-dijo capitán Stern.

-¿Cómo supo que ha eso me refería?-preguntó Vincent.

-Nadie pregunta eso si no fuera la verdad-dijo el capitán Stern.

-Pero creo que la culpa es mía-dijo Vincent con una mirada triste.

-Como dije, no te preocupes, Giovanni y Amy están pensando lo mismo-dijo el capitán Stern-ya me había pasado esto antes, cuando navegaba, por algo soy capitán (sonríen)…y en mi tripulación estaban dos de mis grandes amigos, Robert Scroop y Johnathan Wattson, pero todos los llamábamos Mal Ojo Scroop y Johnny Wattson .

-¿Wattson?-preguntó Vincent.

-Es verdad, el apellido de Amy es Wattson-dijo el capitán Stern-ahora que lo pienso Amy y Johnny tienen mucho en común.

-¿Qué pasó con él?-preguntó Vincent.

-Conoció a una mujer muy hermosa y se casaron-dijo el capitán-luego vivieron en el pueblo Pacifidlog, que es una isla de las islas Esmeralda.

-No sé, pero muchas cosas concuerdan-dijo Vincent.

-Oh si como te iba contando, un día estábamos en el mar-dijo el capitán Stern-con el viento tormentoso, no había posibilidad alguna de sobrevivir y yo di la orden de encomendarnos al mar, pero ni Johnny ni Scroop se dieron por vencido, me enoje seriamente con ellos cuando me desobedecieron, ¿Qué pasó, los trabajos de estos dos hombres nos salvaron, quede muy alegre, pese a que no les hable por mucho tiempo, pero me di cuenta que era tonto pelear por algo así.

-Tiene razón-dijo Vincent-creo que nosotros también peleamos por algo muy tonto.

-Bueno, es un día libre, ¿no?-dijo el capitán Stern-¿Por qué no vamos a visitar el museo, tal vez les puedas llevar algo a Giovanni y a Amy.

-Si, muchas gracias-dijo Vincent.

Mientras tanto en la playa, Amy combinaba descalza por la arena pensando en lo ocurrido, pensando en lo que ocurrirá y por qué se comportó así.

-Creo que la única razón por la que me comporté así fue por…mi familia-dijo Amy a un joven de cabello anaranjado, camiseta roja y una falda violeta.

-Bien, en primer lugar no es culpa de ellos como tú dices, en segundo lugar no saben mucho de ti-dijo la chica.

-Si, es verdad, Carol-dijo Amy-pero no es fácil decir "no vayamos al crucero que con amor te dio tu madre porque escapé de mi hogar y juré no volver".

-Tarde o temprano iba a suceder-dijo Carol-hasta tú y Drake lo sabían.

-Si, pero pensé que cuando lo haría estaría lista, aún no lo estoy-dijo Amy-tal vez hubiera sido distinto si mis padres no hubieran muerto.

-Serías una niña mimada y refinada, asistiendo a eventos de la isla-dijo Carol-además no habrías conocido a tus amigos. No es por justificar lo sucedido, pero creo que tus padres murieron porque tenía que ocurrir.

-A veces me pregunto por qué-dijo Amy muy triste.

-Lo sé, es doloroso, pero has logrado muchas cosas como Amy Wattson.

-(Sonríe) Es cierto-dijo Amy-es hora de encarar a mis hermanas, como Vincent lo hizo con su madre… ¡Vincent, oh rayos nunca me va a perdonar por lo que le dije.

-Y ¿Giovanni?-preguntó Amy.

-No, a ese que se lo traguen vivo-dijo Amy.

-No entiendo-dijo Carol.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué se lo traguen? O ¿Qué tiene que estar vivo cuando lo hagan?-preguntó Amy.

-No, ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia él?-preguntó Carol.

-Eh, pues, porque es un desconsiderado, tonto y maleducado-dijo Amy.

-No creo que sea sólo por eso-dijo Carol.

-Agh, ni me hagas acordarme de él-dijo Amy-vamos que tienes que enseñarme cuanto ha mejorado el campo de coordinación.

-Claro-dijo Carol.

Mientras tanto en la lechería de ciudad Slateport Giovanni y el señor Wattson estaban ordeñando Miltanks

-Que vacotas tan grandes-dijo Giovanni.

-Son Miltanks y estos dan leche con más energía que los Miltanks comunes-dijo Austin.

- Interesante, pero me gustaría probarlo algo relacionado, odio la leche pura-dijo Giovanni.

-Pues adelante, mi huerco, que tenemos queso, helado y luego una malteada de chocolate-dijo un granjero.

-ES PEPE EL GRANJERO, EL GRANJERO QUE TIENE TODO EL PODER SOBRE EL MAIZ Y LA LECHE-dijo Giovanni y viendo a Miltank-oh jojojo, este Pokemón es el de la comida infinita.

-Blay, Blay, Blaziken-dijo su Pokemón.

-Oh es cierto-dijo Giovanni-pero eso lo dejaremos para después, señor Austin, ¿donde queda el centro de coordinación?

-No muy lejos ¿Por qué?-preguntó Austin.

-Es que tengo que darle este Nosepass a alguien-dijo Giovanni.

-Pero antes un poco de helado, ¿no?-preguntó Austin.

-Claro-dijo Giovanni con una cuchara en la mano y saboreando en su imaginación el helado-veamos cuanto helado puedo comer.

-Blay, blay, ziken, Blaziken-dijo su Pokemón (Traducción: Y no engorda señores y no engorda)

-No me ayudas-dijo Giovanni.

En el museo, Vincent había investigado varias cosas y almacenado datos en su "laptop" para el viaje.

-Y ¿todo a bien?-preguntó el capitán Stern.

-Ya me siento mejor, gracias-dijo Vincent.

-Me alegro-dijo el capitán Stern-averigüe más sobre mi amigo Johnny Wattson y al parecer tuvo solo hijas, luego de que naciera la quinta, murieron él y su esposa en un viaje en barco.

-Espero que no sea la historia de Amy-dijo Vincent.

-Ni yo-dijo el capitán Stern.

-Ven, vino un investigador que puede examinar a tus Pokemón-dijo el capitán Stern.

-Claro, ven Kirlia-dijo Vincent y Kirlia se posó sobre su cabeza.

-Luego iremos a buscar bayas-dijo el capitán Stern.

-Está bien-dijo Vincent.

Amy estaba caminando hacia el campo de coordinación cuando vieron en el camino a un Numel obstruyendo el camino.

-Oh vamos, muévete-dijo Amy empujándolo-vamos que quiero llegar al camino ya, muévete, Pokemón de ejemplo de Giovanni Hawkins, que te muevas te dije.

-Ni aunque traigas un tractor se moverá-dijo Carol.

-Bien tú te lo buscaste-dijo Amy lanzando una pokebola-sal ya Marill, chorro de agua.

-NUUUU-gritó Numel por el chorro de agua y luego usó lanza llamas

-Marill evádelo-dijo Amy-luego usa chorro de agua nuevamente.

-NUUUU-gritó Numel nuevamente y luego usó embestida dando un golpe directo.

-¡Marill!-dijo Amy-Marill cola de hierro.

-Marill-dijo el Pokemón golpeando al Numel y pese a que no había causado mucho daño Numel estaba muy cansado.

-"Vamos, Amy, lanza tu pokebola"-se escuchó la voz de Giovanni, pero él no estaba allí.

-Pokebola ve-dijo Amy y luego de que la pokebola se moviera de un lado a otro se detuvo.

-SIIII, tengo un Numel-dijo Amy.

-Felicidades, aunque antes los considerabas inútiles-dijo Carol

-Alguien me enseñó que no hay pokemones inútiles-dijo Amy.

-¿Giovanni?-preguntó Carol-porque te escuché decir ese nombre.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Amy-¿Por qué diría el nombre de ese tonto?

Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad Slateport…

-Me dio comezón de orejas-dijo Giovanni.

-Y eso sin contar las miles de veces que estornudaste-dijo Austin-eso quiere decir que alguien es hablando de ti.

-Espero que sea sobre algo bueno-dijo Giovanni.

-Blay-dijo (Traducción como si hiciera sólo cosas buenas)

-No me ayudas-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño-bueno según este libro hemos recorrido la mayoría de la ciudad.

-Claro, te dije que era mejor en persona-dijo Austin.

-Bien, señor Austin, ¿cree que con todos estos regalos me perdonaran?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Si saben lo que es la verdadera amistad no aceptarán tus regalos o sólo el primero-dijo Austin.

-Si, tiene razón, creo que estoy exagerando-dijo Giovanni un poco nervioso.

-DETENGAN A ESE LADRON-se escuchó, provenía de una señora y había un hombre enmascarado que corría con el bolso de la señora.

-Blaziken detenlo-dijo Giovanni y Blaziken lo agarró.

-Tonto Pokemón, soy el ladrón número uno y perderás-dijo el hombre enmascarado-sal ya Mightyena.

-Blaziken doble patada-dijo Giovanni y Blaziken golpeó a Mightyena causándole gran daño.

-Mightyena bola de sombras-dijo el ladrón enmascarado.

-Blaziken evádelo y usa patada ígnea-dijo Giovanni y su Blaziken esquivó la bola de sombras y su patada ígnea fue un golpe crítico.

-Mightyena regresa-dijo el ladrón-niño tonto y pequeño, ya verás lo que puedo hacer.

-QUE NO SOY UNA PARTICULA DE POLVO-gritó Giovanni-Blaziken échatelo.

Y el golpe de Blaziken hizo que fuera empujado hasta las manos de dos policías. La gente a su alrededor aplaudía por Giovanni y Blaziken.

-Me las pagarán, tú y tu pollo súper alimentado-dijo el ladrón mientras subía al auto de policías.

-Gracias, niño, no se como pagarte, pero espero que esto sirva de algo-dijo la señora entregándole un broche de Beautifly.

-No puedo aceptarlo-dijo Giovanni-es suyo.

-Nada de eso, ahora es tuyo-dijo la señora-dásela a una joven que estimes, a mi esposo le ayudó

-Muchas gracias-dijo Giovanni y sin dudarlo la abrazó, luego se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y se apartó, estaba avergonzado-disculpe, no quería, yo…lo siento.

-No te preocupes, debe haber sido por que necesitabas ese broche-dijo la señora-bien, debo irme, muchas suerte y gracias por todo, jovencito.

-Hasta luego y gracias por todo…-dijo Giovanni.

-Bien, creo que lo que buscamos está por aquí-dijo Austin.

-¿Ah si?-preguntó Giovanni.

-El centro de coordinación en el campo con el mismo nombre-dijo Austin.

-¡AL CAMPO DE COORDINACION!-dijo Giovanni horrorizado.

-Si, vamos, que es el último lugar-dijo Austin.

Vincent y el capitán Stern estaban afuera en busca de bayas para pokecubos.

-NOOOO, que vergüenza, parezco Heidi en la playa buscando moras-dijo Vincent con lágrimas falsas.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo el capitán Stern-además estos pokecubos les servirán mucho tanto a ti como a tus amigos.

-Si es que aún quieren serlo o si quieren volver a hablarme-dijo Vincent.

-Ya verás como todo se arregla, Giovanni y Amy no son del tipo de persona que no perdona-dijo el capitán Stern

-Creo que tiene razón-dijo Vincent.

-Claro que la tengo, bueno aquí no hay más bayas-dijo el capitán Stern.

-¿Tú eres Vincent Goldsmith?-preguntó un chico de cabello azul y anteojos con remolinos.

-Si, ¿Por qué?-preguntó el duelista.

-He venido a desafiarte a un duelo-dijo el chico-mi nombre es Rolland y pronto serás vencido por mí.

-Creo que un duelo no me vendría mal, al fin y al cabo hace tiempo que no tengo uno-dijo Vincent-¿Qué dice capitán?

-Yo digo que lo hagas-dijo el capitán Stern.

-Bien será de un premio-dijo Rolland sacando 5 cartas de su monte.

-Está bien-dijo Vincent tomando también 5 cartas de su monte.

-Yo inicio-dijo Rolland-coloco a Feebas en modo de ataque. (Att: 500, Def: 800)

-¡Feebas!-dijo Vincent recordando a Amy cuando se disculpó con Feebas-pues yo elijo a Sentret.

-Bien mi turno-dijo Rolland tomando una carta-Feebas evoluciona a Milotic y le agrego una energía doble, es tu turno.

-Vaya, eso fue una buena jugada, pero ve esto-dijo Vincent-Sentret evoluciona a Furret (recordando al Furret de Giovanni) y también le coloco una energía doble, pero esta vez ataca con doble bofetón.

-No podrá vencer jamás a mi Milotic-dijo Rolland tomando una carta de su monte-le agrego una energía de agua a Milotic.

-Mis cartas de la victoria y son de las que me regalaron mis amigos en ciudad Mauville-dijo vincent sonriendo-activo Fuerza de lo Normal y Espejo de la Reflexión, la primera aumenta de Furret en 600 y segundo los duplica. Ahora si es lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a tu Milotic, ataca ahora.

-NOOO-gritó Rolland-vaya, perdí contra…un Furret.

-El Pokemón, como en la realidad, puede ser muy fuerte si confías en él-dijo Vincent.

-Gracias, cuando nos volvamos a ver, daré mas pelea-dijo Rolland.

-No lo dudo-dijo Vincent mientras Rolland regresaba al museo.

-Que gran batalla, pero ahora debemos ir al campo de coordinación, hay bayas que le servirán a tu Feebas y al Eeve de Giovanni-dijo el Capitán Stern.

-¡AL CAMPO DE COORDINACION!-dijo Vincent asustado.

-Si, ven que se hace tarde-dijo el Capitán Stern.

Amy y Carol ya estaban en un lugar hermoso, lleno de coordinadores con sus pokemones y en el centro estaba un edificio de una semicircunferencia, era el centro de coordinación.

-AHHH-gritó Amy-¿Qué hace él aquí?

-¿Quién?-preguntó Carol.

-El tonto de Giovanni Hawkins-dijo Amy.

-A mi no me parece tonto, además tal vez vino a disculparse-dijo Carol-y mira está con el señor Austin.

-¿Es que siempre tiene que estar con algún famoso?-dijo Amy-ven, no quiero verlo mas.

-Está bien, pero no creo que sea lo correcto-dijo Carol.

-Señorita Amy-se escuchó detrás-¡Es usted! Que alegría.

-Hola Harry-dijo Amy-¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, pero desde hace mucho tiempo he querido darle esto-dijo Harry-es un broche de un Torchic, se dice que se debe dar a la persona que es apropiada y creo que usted lo es.

-¿No que Giovanni tenía un Torchic cuando lo conociste?-preguntó Carol y Amy le tapó la boca.

-Muchas Gracias, Harry-dijo Amy.

-Bueno, ahora usted debe encontrar al apropiado-dijo Harry-bien, yo debo irme, suerte.

-Nos vemos-dijo Amy.

Giovanni y Austin estaban entrando al centro y Giovanni tenía la pokebola de Nosepass en las manos.

-Bien y ¿a quien buscamos?-preguntó Austin.

-Al director del centro-dijo Giovanni.

-Haberlo dicho antes, soy yo-dijo Austin.

-¡USTED!-dijo Giovanni asombrado-ah y ahora me va a decir que también es bombero.

-Je, je, no, bueno y ¿Por qué me buscabas?-preguntó Austin.

-Oh cierto, tenga, es el Nosepass que le pidió a mi tío-dijo Giovanni.

-¡Tu tío es Norman!-dijo Austin asombrado-tú estás lleno de sorpresas.

-Y este es el lugar-se escuchó detrás.

-Vaya es muy grande-dijo otra voz.

-¿Vincent?-preguntó Giovanni.

-¿Giovanni?-preguntó Vincent.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Stern, ¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó Austin.

-Bien y ¿tú, Austin?-preguntó el capitán Stern.

-Bien-respondió Austin.

-YA BASTA-se escuchó en la puerta y Giovanni junto con Vincent parecían petrificarse sólo con la voz, era Amy-¿Me pueden explicar que hacen aquí?

-Bien, yo, es que, verás-dijo tartamudeando Giovanni.

-Te queríamos pedir disculpas-dijo Vincent.

-Yo no-dijo Giovanni y Vincent le dio un codazo-bueno en parte si.

-Entonces no tienes nada que decir, ¿verdad?-dijo Amy muy enojada.

-Yo sólo…quería decir…-dijo Giovanni un poco triste y mirando el suelo-que lo…lamento, de verdad lo siento mucho, yo no quise decir lo que dije. Sé que no soy premeditado, que no pienso más que en comida o que me gustaría ser el héroe de todo el mundo, pero ustedes son mis amigos y nunca podría haber llegado hasta aquí sin ustedes.

-Gio…yo-dijo Amy mirando el suelo.

-Vamos, Amy-dijo Carol-tienes mucho que decir, vamos amiga.

-Vincent, Gio, yo no quise decir lo que escucharon-dijo Amy-y entiendo que no sepan como me siento y por eso les pido disculpas.

-Gio, Amy, también fue mi culpa-dijo Vincent-toda mi vida he querido esta aventura y ustedes fueron la ayuda que me faltaba, creo que si no hubieran llegado a mi casa, yo aún sería un joven con un futuro escrito y triste.

-Vincent, Amy-dijo Giovanni con lágrimas y luego los abrazó. (Gio: Cuando acaba la tortura?)

Bien, después de este melodrama cursi y un aburrido, nuestros héroes repartieron lo recolectado en el día.

-Que bien, narrador, por eso no ganas ningún Oscar-dijo Giovanni y luego tomó el broche de Beautifly-Amy, quería darte esto.

-¡UN BEAUTIFLY!-dijo Amy-gracias, Gio, ten esto es para ti.

-¡UN TORCHIC!-dijo Giovanni-cuando mi Torchic era un poco inútil.

-Blay, blay-dijo Blaziken enojado y lanzó ascuas.

-¿Dónde quedó tu sentido del humor?-dijo Giovanni mientras corría de Blaziken.

-Bueno, Vincent, esto es para ti-dijo Amy-lo vimos hace tiempo con Gio, pero no creíamos que fuera tiempo de dártelo.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Vincent.

-Es una carta muy valiosa y ahora suena irónica el nombre, pero te servirá-dijo Giovanni aún escapando de las llamas de Blaziken.

-Es "Furia de la Amistad"-dijo Vincent-es muy rara, gracias, amigos.

-No me gusta ser aguafiestas, pero se está haciendo tarde y aún no tenemos los boletos-dijo Giovanni-así que debemos partir al centro Pokemon.

-Nosotros nos veremos mañana cuando el barco parta-dijo el capitán Stern.

-Mucha suerte, nos vemos mañana-dijo Austin.

A la mañana siguiente nuestros héroes estaban listos para partir. El puerto de Slateport era gigantesco y Giovanni que ya era pequeño, se veía como una hormiga.

-Necesito un nuevo narrador-dijo Giovanni.

-Bien, ahora se dirigen a la primera isla, mucha suerte-dijo el capitán Stern.

-No olviden llamar para saber si llegaron bien-dijo Austin.

-No lo dude-dijo Amy.

-Bien, entremos, que la comida espera y no hay que hacerla esperar-dijo Giovanni sacando tenedor y cuchillo.

-Es nuestro Giovanni-dijeron Amy y Vincent.

Un joven de cabellos blancos, una cinta verde en la frente, camiseta negra con una raya roja veía a nuestros héroes en el barco.

-Vaya, esos si que son amigos-dijo-bueno eso sólo trae problemas.

-Señor Birch, su almuerzo está servido-dijo el mayordomo.

-SIIII, COMIDA-dijo el joven.

Mientras tanto afuera del barco…

-Fue un gusto estar con ustedes-dijo Giovanni-gracias por todo.

-Vamos que tenemos que ir, el barco va a partir-dijo Amy-gracias por todo.

-Espero volverlos a ver-dijo Vincent.

-Mucha Suerte-dijeron el capitán Stern y Austin.

-AMY-se escuchó detrás, era Carol que intentaba llegar a tiempo para despedirse de Amy.

-Carol, gracias, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido-dijo Amy-cuídate.

-Igual tú-dijo Carol deteniéndose con el capitán Stern y Austin.

El Barco partió dejando atrás los momentos que en tierra fueron felices y otros tristes, era tiempo de seguir con nuevas aventuras por las islas Esmeralda…

El inicio de nuevas aventuras comienza!

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

Gio: TT Al fin termine, hace semanas q tengo esto y no lo habia pasado en limpio XD, pero ahora termine, espero q a Sandra y a Vania les guste!

Espero q les haya gustado, saludos a todos, Sombra 2.0, Hiya, Sandra, Vania, a todos XD….HaldamirElf (O Gio ¬¬)


	30. Flama Enamorada

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 30**

Después de un día agotador, lleno de peleas en el puerto de ciudad Slateport, nuestros héroes estaban listos para continuar su viaje por las islas Esmeralda, las islas del sur de la región Hoen.

-Vamos, dormilón-dijo Amy empujando el hombro de su amigo-no querrás parecerte a Giovanni, ¿o si?

-¿Amy, ¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Vincent con todo el cabello desordenado y sus ojos verdes entre cerrados.

-Las 10 de la mañana, ¿por qué?-preguntó Amy.

-Porque se supone que nos divirtamos en el crucero-dijo Vincent-eso se traduce en dormir hasta tarde.

-Me recuerdas a cierto dormilón, que me dijo lo mismo-dijo Amy-bien, no querrás que use el balde de agua fría contigo como lo hice con Gio, ¿o si?

-Con lo que dijiste me basta-dijo Vincent reincorporándose.

-Me alegro-dijo Amy-te espero arriba, no te demores.

-Si-dijo Vincent y Kirlia junto con Teddiursa salieron de sus pokebolas para saludar a su entrenador.

-Teddi-sonrió su Pokemón.

-Creo que ustedes también me iban a despertar de todos modos-dijo Vincent.

Más tarde Vincent estaba listo, con una camisa blanca y un pantalón verde oscuro, observando a Amy con un vestido rojo y la maravillosa vista que lograban apreciar.

-¿No te parece lindo?-preguntó Amy.

-Si, pero…falta alguien-dijo Vincent pensando.

-Si, ahora que lo pienso…me falta alguien molesto, glotón-dijo Amy.

-Valiente y amistoso-continuó Vincent.

-Torpe pero simpático-dijo Amy.

-Oh claro…GIOVANNI-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dónde estará?-preguntó Vincent.

-¡Dónde más, en el comedor-dijo Amy.

Se dirigieron al comedor sin chistar observando la larga fila de autómatas que observaban sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, no era nada más ni nada menos que Giovanni Hawkins, causando vergüenza de nuevo, con tres platos como postres y un carrito para la entrada.

-Me llevaré esto, también esto…no sé que es esto, pero ES GRATIS-dijo Giovanni sonriendo.

-¿No crees que exageras?-preguntó Amy.

-Eh…la verdad no, no creo que lo haga-dijo Giovanni-…AMY, VINCENT, ¿Dónde estaban?

-Yo, en la piscina-dijo Amy.

-Yo, durmiendo-dijo Vincent.

-Yo, comiendo-dijo Giovanni.

-Que novedad-dijeron Amy y Vincent.

-Señor, se olvida su leche-dijo el mesero.

-No, gracias, odio la leche-dijo Giovanni (N/A: AAh pobre tonto, a mi me encanta XD)

-Oh vamos, por eso es que estás tan pequeño-dijo Amy cruzando los brazos con una mirada maliciosa.

-QUE NO SOY UN ENANO-dijo Giovanni.

-Ja, ja, ya ven, vamos a comer-dijo Amy.

-Este lugar es gigantesco-dijo Vincent observando el comedor-antes había ido en cruceros pero esto no se compara.

-Debemos darles las gracias a la madre de Giovanni-dijo Amy-para variar, todos son importantes menos Giovanni.

-OYE-dijo Giovanni enojado.

-Ja, ja, ja, sólo bromeábamos-dijo Vincent-descuida, sabemos que eres grande…

-Si, si lo comparas con un ratón-dijo Amy.

-Ya me enojé-dijo Giovanni sacando una pokebola-¿eh?... ¿y Blaziken?

-Que nos preguntas a nosotros, si tú eres el entrenador, tú deberías saberlo-dijo Amy.

-Je, je, es verdad, pero me creerían que no tengo ni idea-dijo Giovanni sudando y Vincent junto con Amy se caen por el comentario al estilo animé.

-¿Eh?...Miren, ese debe ser mi Blaziken-dijo Giovanni y se abalanzó sobre Blaziken, pero este tenía un moño rosa.

-¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?-preguntó una niña de la misma edad que Giovanni vestida con una camiseta roja junto a una pokebola inscrita, tenía una pulsera con un muñeco de Torchic pequeño-no ves que ese es mi Blaziken y no tu osito de peluche.

-Lo siento-dijo Giovanni.

-Bien, vamos Blazy… ¡TU OTRA VEZ AQUÍ!-dijo la niña frente al Blaziken de Giovanni el cual tenía los ojos en forma de corazón cuando veía al Blaziken de la niña-¿De quien es este estropajo de Pokemón?

-Es mío y no es un…lo que hayas dicho-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Estropajo, si, si lo es, lo único que ha hecho es molestarnos todo el día, ¿no puedes controlarlo un poco, bien, dejemos a estos plebeyos, ven Blazy, hay mucho que ver…y no esperemos que estos tontos nos retracen

-Blay-dijo Blazy.

-Auch, golpe bajo-dijo Amy.

-¿Para Blaziken?-preguntó Vincent.

-Si, pero también para Giovanni, lo venció con todos los argumentos-dijo Amy.

-Agh, no importa, no tengo por qué recordar a las personas así de molestas-dijo Giovanni y se acercó a Amy y Vincent.

-Próximo destino, isla Rubidiann-dijo el capitán muy alegre-una isla para pasar una tarde tranquila y comprar.

-¡Alguien dijo COMPRAR!-dijo Amy.

-Además que es perfecto para explorar y tener batalla-dijo el capitán.

-Lo contrato, oh si por cierto, estas despedido, narrador-dijo Giovanni.

Sigue soñando…

**Canción Principal **

Pokemón

Navegando por nuevas islas

Sin recordar problemas de atrás

Siguiendo instintos que sólo se van

Y pensado en aventuras que pronto vendrán

Y aunque problemas tengamos

O que solo yo los cree

Yo sé que saldremos adelante

Hoy navegamos por el mar azul (Ooooh)

Esa es mi meta y mi decisión (Pokemón)

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

En busca de la copa voy ya

No dudaré… (Nunca lo harás)

La Victoria mía será

Y siempre mis amigos me ayudaran…

Pokemón

**Capitulo 30: Flama Enamorada**

La isla Rubidiann era un lugar perfecto, lleno de tiendas, reluciente y lleno de paz, parecía que los Sunflora saldrían de las casas a saludar a sus visitantes con sus cantos.

-Quiero esto, quiero este, no se que hace esto, pero es barato-dijo Amy.

-¿No había escuchado algo similar?-preguntó Vincent.

-¿Qué hacen, chicos?-preguntó Giovanni llegando con Blaziken aún muy triste.

-Aquí comprando-dijo Vincent con una montaña de cosas.

-Oh-dijo Giovanni asustado por la cantidad de cosas-Amy ¿sabes la cantidad de cosas que compraste?

-Ah bueno que te quejas si no cargas ni una-dijo Amy.

-Eh…no, pero Vincent lo hace-dijo Giovanni mostrando a Vincent que cada vez caía y caía por la cantidad de paquetes.

-Está bien, está bien, no exageren-dijo Amy.

-¿Blaziken ven?-dijo Giovanni.

-Blay-suspiró Blaziken

-¿Blaziken, no me digas que piensas en ese Blaziken de esa chica maleducada y fea, ¿lo haces?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Blay-dijo Blaziken con una cascada de lágrimas falsas.

-Ouch, no sé que hacer chicos-dijo Giovanni-será mejor ir al centro Pokemón, tal vez la enfermera Joy tenga la respuesta a este dilema.

-Me parece buena idea-dijo Vincent-así podré deshacerme de estos paquetes tamaño camioneta.

Luego de pasar por la hermosa playa de la isla Rubidiann se encontraron al fin con el centro Pokemón que era bastante grande.

-Bienvenidos al centro Pokemón de la isla Rubidiann-dijo la enfermera Joy.

-Hola-saludó Giovanni-¿podría revitalizar a nuestros pokemones?

-Claro-dijo la enfermera Joy y vio a Blaziken muy triste-¿Qué le sucede a tu Blaziken?

-Eso era lo que quería que me explicara-dijo Giovanni un poco triste-es que al parecer se enamoró de un Blaziken y…

-De ninguna manera dejaría que ese Blaziken se acercara a mi Blazy-se escuchó detrás de Giovanni, este desvió la mirada hacia atrás y encontró a la niña con la que tuvo la discusión en el barco.

-¡TÚ!-dijo Giovanni enojado.

-Te veo otra vez aquí, enanín-dijo la niña-bien, creo que tu Blaziken está sufriendo, pero soy piadosa, que Blazy lo golpeé para que se le quite el encanto.

-Ni te atrevas-dijo Giovanni enojado.

-Bien…enfermera Joy, ¿podría decirme la ruta hacia la montaña Piriku?-dijo la niña.

-Claro-dijo la enfermera Joy-sube por esa colina y lo verás más fácilmente.

-Gracias-dijo la niña.

-Oye, ¿Por qué tanto afán de molestar a mi Blaziken?-preguntó Giovanni.

-En primer lugar, como la campeona que soy, llámame Ama y señora del universo-dijo la niña-bien, por si te interesa, lo que no me importa, mi nombre es Cataline.

-Yo soy Giovanni Hawkins-dijo Giovanni.

-Claro que sé quien eres-dijo Cataline.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Giovanni desconcertado.

-Eres el chico de pueblo Paleta, hijo del famoso Daniel Hawkins y que ha ganado seis medallas-dijo Cataline-puede que estés en mi camino, pero ahora que te veo, no te encuentro ningún obstáculo.

-¿Obstáculo de qué?-preguntó Vincent.

-Para la liga de los signos-dijo Cataline-mi Blazy ganará fácilmente a todos los jefes de las tribus.

-Creo que no te entienda-dijo Amy.

-Es decir, ¿no sabe sobre la liga de los signos?-dijo Cataline muy asombrada-pensé que habían venido por eso.

-A decir verdad…no-dijo Giovanni-la razón fue por la comida gratis.

-Y los boletos gratis-dijo Vincent-las aventuras nuevas y…las compras excesivas de Amy.

-OYE-dijo Amy enojada.

-Ja, ja, ja, veo que en serio no venían por eso-dijo Cataline.

-Pero ahora que lo dices suena interesante-dijo Giovanni-me gustaría competir.

-¿Tú, pero si es obvio que vas a perder-dijo Cataline.

-Oye, no hay que juzgar sin antes observar-dijo Giovanni-además mi Blaziken es muy fuerte, ¿no es así, Blaziken?... ¿Blaziken?... ¿hola?

Blaziken estaba junto a Blazy mirándola con ojos en forma de corazón. Giovanni y Cataline estaban molestos.

-¿No entiendo que le ves a ese Blaziken?-preguntó Cataline.

-Es muy femenina, no es como nosotros-dijo Giovanni.

-Genial, son los anti Cupidos-dijo Vincent.

- Esto se parece a Romeo y Julieta-dijo Amy.

-Pero entiendo todo lo que dicen y son pokemones-dijo Vincent.

-Exacto-dijo Amy.

-Bien, vamos, Blazy, este tipo es claro que no sabe del amor y de la fuerza nuestra-dijo Cataline.

-Ven Blaziken, vamos a entrenar-dijo Giovanni jalando su garra derecha.

-Creo que esto va a salir mal-dijo Vincent cuando observó a Blaziken muy triste.

-AHHH, me entristece verlo así-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño- bien, iremos a la montaña Piriku y tendremos una batalla, tal vez así se le quite el amor.

-El amor no es algo que se pega como una enfermedad-dijo Amy.

-Pese a que se comporta como uno-dijo Vincent.

-Bien, es mejor intentar algo, ¿no?-dijo Giovanni.

-Si, tienes razón-dijo Amy.

Luego de haber revitalizado los pokemones, nuestros héroes siguieron pero en secreto a Cataline. Pero no sabían que eran espiados por tres personajes ya conocidos.

-Así que ese Blaziken se enamoró de ese otro Blaziken-dijo Rebeca.

-No tan rápido, no ves que me confundo con facilidad-dijo David-¿quien se enamoró de quien?

-Eso no importa-dijo Roboticate-lo que importa es que sería perfectos para el jefe, como dos pokemones para usar el doble de tiempo.

-Entonces vamos por ellos-dijo David.

-Así se habla-dijeron Roboticate y Rebeca.

Mientras tanto en la cima de la montaña Piriku…

-Ogh, esto es como un entrenamiento de Amy-dijo Giovanni.

-Si, pero esto es voluntario-dijo Amy.

-Ni me lo recuerdes-dijo Giovanni-miren allí está.

-Vaya no puedo creer que sea tan grande la isla-dijo Cataline solo en un risco.

-Hola-dijo Giovanni lo que hizo que se asustara y se moviera bruscamente y provocó que cayera del risco-Blaziken ayúdala.

-Blay-dijo el Pokemón que a su vez fue ayudada por Blazy.

-Gracias, Blaziken-dijo Cataline-no puedo decir lo mismo de tu entrenador.

-Esto es el colmo-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño-cada cosa que digo hacia ella trae catástrofes.

-Bien, ¿para que vinieron?-preguntó Cataline.

-Bueno además para verte hablar sola, eh…ah si por una batalla-dijo Giovanni.

-Creí que nunca me lo pedirías-dijo Cataline.

-Lero, lero, pero si son nuestros-dijo David desde le globo y de este salieron dos manos que atraparon a ambos Blaziken.

-Rayos, ¿Qué no tienen a otros que molestar?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Eh…No, bien, ahora ríndanse ante el poder-dijo Rebeca.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes, y más vale que me den mi Blazy o si no tendrán problemas-dijo Cataline.

-¿Problemas?-dijo Rebeca- Prepárense para todos sus problemas

-Y más vale que ahora teman –dijo David.

-Para proteger el mundo ante devastación-dijo Rebeca.

-Para unir a todos pueblos dentro de nuestra súper nación-dijo David.

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-dijo Rebeca.

-Y para tomar todos los pokemones enamorados-dijo David.

-Rebeca-dijo Rebeca.

-El romántico David-dijo David.

-El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz y más-dijo Rebeca.

-Prepárense a luchar o sino Cupido con una flecha les apuntará-dijo David.

-Robo, Robo, Así es-dijo Roboticate.

-Equipo Rocket-dijo Vincent-sal ya Kirlia.

-Y tú también Marill-dijo Amy.

-Smoochy viento helado ahora-dijo Giovanni.

-No puedo creer que sean lo suficientemente tontos para atacarnos-dijo Cataline-sal ya Glalie.

-¡QUE COSOTA!-dijo Giovanni sacando el pokedex.

-Glalie, Pokemón de hielo-dijo el pokedex-El cuerpo de la base de Glalie se hace de la roca sólida, que se cubre con una capa endurecida de hielo en el exterior. Esta cáscara helada, indestructible incluso por el fuego, es usada por Glalie como su armadura natural. Glalie tiene la capacidad de controlar libremente partículas de la humedad en el aire alrededor de él y de crear el hielo instantáneamente de ellas. Utiliza esto cuando caza para inmovilizar su presa en una capa del hielo. Entonces procede a consumir la presa en una manera pausada. También ofrece el mismo sistema de dientes descubiertos, rígidos llevados por Snorunt, y Glalie abre y cierra su boca en una manera casi mecánica. Glalie es capaz de la flotación, a pesar de su peso.

-Vaya, salvo que casi me quedo dormido por esa cátedra-dijo Giovanni mientras el equipo Rocket esquivaba los ataques de Smoochy, Marill y Kirlia.

-Oigan esto es injusto, son cuatro pokemones contra dos-dijo Rebeca.

-Ah bueno eso debieron pensarlo antes de atacarnos-dijo Cataline-Glalie viento helado ahora.

Glalie creó una fuerte corriente de aire helado que congeló el globo del equipo Rocket. Blazy se acercó velozmente sobre el globo. Luego fueron liberados Blaziken y Blazy.

-Ahora Blazy patada de salto alto-dijo Cataline.

-¿Qué?-dijo Giovanni desconcertado-¿Qué rayos fue eso?

-Vaya y pensé que lo había visto todo, lo que significa que tu Blaziken no usa patada de salto alto, ¿no, no me sorprende-dijo Cataline.

-Ay si tú-dijo Giovanni molesto y con una mirada maliciosa (N/A: o sea ¬¬, bien lo hago para complicarme la vida)

Blazy golpeó el globo y este se destruyó en muchos pedazos pequeños que era tan pequeños que no se podían contar, y mandó a volar a los tontos del equipo Rocket.

-Si, si, si, narrador, pero ahora viene lo interesante, Blaziken… ¿Blaziken, ay no, no otra vez, no con esa cara de perrito enamorado-dijo Giovanni con un gesto de cansancio.

-Eso te dará como lección que el amor no se crea ni se destruye-dijo Amy.

-¿Cómo los átomos?-preguntó Giovanni-rayos, entonces… ¿Qué haré?

-Tener una batalla, a menos que estés muy asustado para tenerla-dijo Cataline.

-No, no lo estoy, Blaziken ve-dijo Giovanni

-Blazy acabemos con esto-dijo Cataline.

-/Es hora de demostrar lo que vales, Giovanni Hawkins/-se dijo Amy.

-Blaziken ataca con sorpresa-dijo Giovanni pero Blaziken se quedó inmóvil con los ojos en forma de corazón y babeando-oh por favor, Blaziken.

-Blazy ataca con doble patada-dijo Cataline y Blazy golpeó dos veces a Blaziken, luego este pareció reaccionar-oh rayos, no pensé en esto.

-¡Blaziken volvió!-dijo Giovanni muy feliz y Blaziken miraba todo muy confuso.

-Ahora que lo examino mejor parece que Blaziken no estaba enamorado-dijo Vincent sentado y tecleando a gran velocidad-parecía esta bajo el efecto del ataque "Atracción"

-No entiendo lo que me dicen-dijo Giovanni.

-Para variar-dijo Amy como si fuera algo obvio-Blaziken no estaba enamorado, sino que estaba "enamorado" (Moviendo los dedos en señal "Entre comillas") por un ataque Pokemón.

-Ahh…ya entendí-dijo Giovanni-así que tu Blaziken hipnotizó a mi Blaziken.

-A decir verdad….SI-dijo Cataline-bien, bien lo admito, fui yo quien le dijo a Blazy que usara "atracción" sobre Blaziken, bien, fue para conocerlos, en realidad a ti, Giovanni.

-¿A Giovanni, eres la primera persona que dice algo semejante-dijo Amy.

-Pensé que venías al torneo y pensé que si hacía que vieras que eres un mal entrenador te irías, pero me equivoqué, eres un gran entrenador-dijo Cataline-no todos se han escapado de mi ataque "Atracción"

-Bien, eso explica muchas cosas-dijo Giovanni-creo que no pensé que eso sería capaz de hacer algo semejante una persona para ganar un torneo.

-Tienes razón-dijo Cataline-creo que por eso debería renunciar a todo.

-No-dijo Giovanni-si es un sueño que tienes, no debes dejarlo, debes seguir, puede que hayas tomado un mal inicio, pero si tomas el curso de tu barco no habrá ningún chubasco que te detenga.

-Vaya no sabía que Giovanni fuera tan filosófico-dijo Vincent.

-Lo sacó de una película, no lo alabes tanto-dijo Amy.

-Gracias-dijo Cataline-será mejor parar esta batalla.

-Hasta que nos volvamos a ver y tengamos la real-dijo Giovanni.

-Je, je, si-dijo Cataline.

Más tarde se encontraban todos en el centro Pokemón muy felices, y listos para volver al barco.

-…y así fue profesor Oak-dijo Giovanni frente a un telecomunicador- no creerá todo lo que nos ocurrió.

-Me alegro que todos haya salido bien-dijo el profesor Oak-además que estás más cerca de tu padre, el profesor Daniel Hawkins, me alegro, pero recuerda que en Pacifidlog hay un torneo.

-Si, gracias profesor, ya lo tengo en cuenta-dijo Giovanni.

-Bien, en ese caso, yo me retiro, Tracey compró una pizza exquisita-dijo el profesor Oak-nos vemos.

-Mucha suerte-dijo Giovanni y sus amigos estaba llegando detrás de él.

-¿Y, ¿Cómo va todo?-preguntó Amy.

-Mamá salió de viaje-dijo Giovanni-pero por si acaso le mandé el recado por el profesor Oak.

-Que bueno-dijo Vincent.

-Gio, Amy, Vincent-dijo la enfermera Joy-llamaron del puerto, deben volver de inmediato.

-Vamos Cataline-dijo Giovanni.

-Yo me quedo-respondió Cataline.

-¿Qué?-preguntó desconcertado Vincent.

-Es que pensé quedarme aquí un tiempo, no será mucho, lo prometo, te debo una batalla-dijo Cataline.

-Lástima que no vengas con nosotros-dijo Amy.

-Nos veremos muy pronto-dijo Giovanni.

-Blay-respondió Blaziken.

-Más de lo que crees-dijo Cataline-por lo menos nuestros Blaziken´s están conectados.

-Blay-respondió Blazy.

-Nos vemos-dijeron nuestros héroes e iniciaron rumbo hacia el puerto donde encontraron el crucero gigante que los esperaba. El mismo joven de cabello blanco, que los vio en el puerto de Slateport vio que ellos entraban al barco

-Vaya, vaya, los veo de nuevo-dijo el chico-que increíble Blaziken, lástima que no sea oponente para mí.

-Señor Birch, su cena está servida-dijo el mayordomo entrando.

-COMIDA, ¡Comida para todos!-dijo sonriendo el chico.

Más tarde sobre el barco nuestros héroes veían como se alejaban de la isla donde tuvieron varios problemas con Cupido.

-Y ¿Qué aprendiste hoy?-preguntó Amy.

-Que el amor es muy fácil de hacer y que es mejor comer pan tostado por la noche-dijo Giovanni con la cabeza sobre la baranda del barco.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Amy desconcertada.

-Sólo bromeaba-dijo Giovanni-que el amor es algo complejo y que como los átomos no se crea ni se destruye, sólo está.

-Eso-dijo Amy feliz-ven que Blaziken y Vincent te tienen una sorpresa.

-¿Ah si, ¿Qué es?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Un pastel gigante-dijo Amy-vamos.

Amy tomó la mano derecha de Giovanni, lo que hizo sonrojar al victimario y corrió hacia el dormitorio donde Vincent y Blaziken, donde se celebraría hasta el amanecer.

**Esta Historia Continuará…**


	31. Enfermos Enteros

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 31**

Era la mañana más hermosa jamás vista por el pequeño niño de 10 años, Giovanni Hawkins, vestido con unas bermudas (GIO: yo le digo short pero bla bla bla, narrador) con una helado de pistacho en las manos. Amy Wattson y Vincent ya se encontraban en la piscina, jugando con una pelota, Blaziken por su parte era independiente, a diferencia de su entrenador, ya que se dirigió al gimnasio. Vincent decidió lanzarse un clavado con Kirlia en la cabeza.

-En serio necesito un nuevo narrador, ya verás, algún día será la última vez que te burles de mí y de mi escasa estatura-dijo Giovanni enojado.

-Vamos Giovanni, ¿es que vas a esperar a que lleguemos a ciudad Lilycove para entrar?-preguntó Amy.

-Miren todos, el valiente Vincent…que está totalmente aterrado, se lanzará desde aquí-dijo Vincent arriba listo para lanzarse.

-Vincent, no tienes que hacer eso si no quieres-dijo Amy.

-Si quiero, pero mi espíritu no, además ya no puedo echarme para atrás-dijo Vincent.

-¿Porque eres muy valiente?-preguntó Amy.

-¿Porque eres fuerte?-preguntó Giovanni.

-No, porque mis piernas no me responden-dijo Vincent sudando e hizo que Giovanni y Amy cayeran al estilo animé-bien, es ahora o nunca.

Vincent se lanzó y estuvo a punto de caer mal, pero rápidamente fue ayudado por Kirlia, Vincent y Kirlia sonrieron al llegar a la piscina.

-Por eso me gustan los Kirlia muy rápidos-dijo Vincent y Amy se secaba del agua que le cayó encima.

-Bien, como el pequeñin, es decir, Giovanni se va a quedar comiendo, que novedad, yo me lanzaré-dijo Amy y salió con dirección al trampolín-ya verás Vincent quien gana.

-DEJEN DE DECIRME QUE SOY PEQUEÑO-dijo Giovanni enojado.

-Bien, damas y caballeros, Amy Wattson se lanzará con un clavado perfecto-dijo Amy y se lanzó, la gente alrededor sacó carteles que decían "10"-gracias, gracias.

-Ah si, ya verás que yo también puedo-dijo Giovanni y se comió rápidamente su helado y subió al trampolín.

-¿No le dijeron nunca que debe esperar 30 minutos después de comer para meterse al agua?-preguntó Vincent.

-Debe ser de familia, como es de que come toneladas y no engorda-dijo Amy.

-Bien, ahora o nunca-dijo Giovanni y se lanzó hacia la piscina en un clavado perfecto, pero no ten bueno como el de Amy-todos están en mi contra…AHHH CALAMBRE, AHHHH

-O puede que lo haya olvidado-dijo Amy a Vincent.

-Vamos Giovanni mejor espera afuera-dijo Vincent.

-Si, mejor-dijo Giovanni y subió pero no notó que sus restos de helado derretido estaba ahí y lo hicieron resbalar, así que estaba deslizándose por el barco sin rumbo o frenos.

-Este barco cuenta con todas las reglas de seguridad-dijo el capitán a unos turistas-todo el barco está tan asegurado que es imposible que alguien se accidente, salvo este, es la entrada a la cabina de poder, es la zona mas insegura y si alguien llegara a entrar si es que no se rompe la columna por la cantidad de escalones el calor lo hará. (Entra a la cabina de poder Giovanni mientras se deslizaba sin intención de hacerlo)…como este chico que no es muy listo y entró…. ¿continuamos?

-¿Hola, chico fuera de control, hacia ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, rayos ¿Cuántos ouch escalones ouch hay ouch aquí ouch?-dijo Giovanni.

-Señor, ¿ha visto a un enano de cabello castaño deslizándose por aquí?-preguntó Amy.

-Ah si, el enanín que cayo…ENANÍN QUE CAYO, traigan una ambulancia-dijo el capitán- y a la enfermera Joy, esto se ve mal.

-Creo que…definitivamente no va a ser un día tranquilo-dijo Vincent.

-Ah bueno se lo merece-dijo Amy y Vincent la ve enojado-bueno tal vez no…pero debe ser más cuidadoso.

Giovanni estaba en el suelo de la cabina de poder, sudando y con los ojos de confusión (Gio: ) y muy herido. Luego lo levantaron y lo llevaron a la habitación correspondiente.

**Canción Principal **

Pokemón

Navegando por nuevas islas

Sin recordar problemas de atrás

Siguiendo instintos que sólo se van

Y pensado en aventuras que pronto vendrán

Y aunque problemas tengamos

O que solo yo los cree

Yo sé que saldremos adelante

Hoy navegamos por el mar azul (Ooooh)

Esa es mi meta y mi decisión (Pokemón)

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

En busca de la copa voy ya

No dudaré… (Nunca lo harás)

La Victoria mía será

Y siempre mis amigos me ayudaran…

Pokemón

**Capitulo 31: Enfermos Enteros**

En el barco aún, se encontraban nuestros héroes en un día de navegación completa como decía el capitán, la enfermera Joy y un doctor veían al paciente y no comprendían varias cosas. Giovanni estaba en su cama completamente vendado, es decir, de pies a cabeza, sólo se veían sus ojos castaños.

-Debes ser más cuidadoso-dijo la enfermera Joy-si así te cuidas, no quiero imaginarme como cuidas a tus pokemones, lo que el doctor Tuhman y yo aún no entendemos es…

-¿Cómo saliste casi ileso?-dijo el doctor Tuhman, un hombre de bata blanca y cabellos violetas-es decir no tienes fracturas, pero si varios golpes que deberás reposar por algunos días, además debemos realizar algunos exámenes.

-Pero nos alegramos que sólo haya sido golpes y no fracturas-dijo la enfermera Joy (Gio: si, si sé, es muy falso, utópico, fantasioso, realismo mágico, que GioHawk no haya sufrido ningún daño pero lo estimé así)

-QUEDARME AQUÍ-dijo Giovanni casi desmayándose-no puede ser, estoy condenado.

-Pues si no querías que esto pasara debiste pensar mejor lo que hacías-dijo la enfermera Joy en forma de reproche.

-Bueno, con tal que mi mamá no se entere todo bien-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Vincent.

-Su madre le protege mucho, como la tuyo Vincent-dijo Amy.

-Vaya-dijo Vincent.

-Aún me acuerdo como casi me mata cuando supo lo de Lillenty-dijo Giovanni.

-Yo me retiro-dijo el doctor Tuhman.

-Igual yo-dijo la enfermera Joy-pero para la próxima come tu helado a un horario exigido, fuera de la piscina, y voy a hacer que esa puerta se cierre por completo.

-Vaya, no puedo creer lo desafortunado y a la vez lo afortunado que fuiste-dijo Vincent mientras tecleaba su "laptop".

-¿Afortunado?-preguntó Giovanni-no veo lo afortunado.

-Bueno que lo más probable era que te rompieras cada uno de tus huesos y no pasó-dijo Vincent-eso es afortunado.

-Si, pero igual voy a tener que estar atado a esta cama por días-dijo Giovanni.

-Si…bien, Vincent, ¿vamos al comedor?-preguntó Amy.

-¿Y yo?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Tú no puedes, así que quédate tranquilo que nosotros te traemos algo-dijo Amy.

-Pero no dejarían solito a un pobre enfermo, ¿o si?-preguntó Giovanni y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus amigos habían desaparecido-lo tomaré con un si (frunciendo el ceño, es decir TT)…estoy tan solito, no hay nadie aquí a mi lado…

Mientras tanto en el almacén de comida del crucero…

-Te lo dije máquina, está todo aquí-dijo David-toda la comida del mundo.

-Vaya, al fin tienes razón, David-dijo Rebeca-esto está delicioso.

-Y tiene mucho aceite para mí, es perfecto-dijo Roboticate.

-Y no hay bobos que nos lo impidan-dijo David.

-Es verdad, pero aún así debemos robar algo-dijo Rebeca.

-¿Que tal esos panes?-preguntó David.

-Si, tal vez al jefe le guste-dijo Rebeca.

-¿Y si robamos los pokemones de los bobos en secreto?-preguntó Roboticate.

-Una idea brillante, máquina-dijo David.

-Tendremos los pokemones de los bobos y todos felices, bueno excepto los bobos pero a nadie le importa-dijo Rebeca.

-VAMOS POR ELLOS-dijeron y tomaron té al mismo tiempo de forma japonesa.

Mientras tanto el bobo pequeñin, es decir, Giovanni Hawkins…

-Ya me vengaré narrador-dijo Giovanni-bien, ¿Cómo salgo de aquí? Ouch.

Giovanni abrió lentamente la puerta…

-¿Lentamente, pero si ya la abrí-dijo Giovanni-ah como sea saldré de aquí.

-AHHHH UNA MOMIA-dijo un camarero.

-No soy un tripulante-dijo Giovanni.

-AHHH UN TRIPULANTE ES UNA MOMIA-dijo el camarero-pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿me da propina?

-En serio no entiendes, ¿verdad?-preguntó Giovanni frunciendo el ceño (TT)

-¿Qué usted es una momia?-preguntó el camarero-AHHH UNA MOMIA (sale corriendo)

-Oh genial estoy con varios hematomas y todos creen que soy una momia, ¿Qué podría ser peor?-preguntó Giovanni.

-¿Giovanni eres tú?-preguntó el doctor Tuhman detrás de Giovanni.

-Claro, esto podría ser esto peor…NO, SOY UNA MOMIA MALVADA, WUAJAJAJA-rió diabólicamente Giovanni y el doctor se puso pálido y luego salió corriendo-vaya ¿quien lo diría, funciona. Lo que quiere decir que ojojojojo, tengo una momificante idea, ojojojojo.

Mientras tanto en el bar…

-Y esa es mi vida, bueno desde que estoy con Giovanni-dijo Amy.

-Así que tú fuiste en verdad quien salvó a Lillenty, quien ayudó a ganar la primera medalla, quien le enseñó a Giovanni todo lo que sabe-dijo Vincent.

-Si, algo así-dijo Amy.

-UNA MOMIA, UNA MOMIA EN EL BARCO-gritó un hombre entrando al bar.

-Si, una momia pequeña-dijo otro hombre.

-Pequeña…eh-dijo Amy.

-Si y con ojos castaños-dijo otro hombre.

-Ojos castaños… eh-dijo Vincent.

-Si y con mal temperamento cuando le dicen pequeño-dijo otro hombre.

-Es Giovanni-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Señores no tienen porque preocuparse, es un travieso joven que en realidad está herido y debería estar en cama, pero ahora lo encerramos, es decir, lo arreglamos-dijo Amy.

-Pero si quieren ver algo para distraerse, Kirlia un bailecito-dijo Vincent y Kirlia saltó al escenario y comenzó a bailar ballet.

-Mientras que nosotros nos encargamos de la placa en proporciones minúsculas-dijo Amy.

-Si-dijo Vincent y salieron juntos hacia la habitación de Giovanni.

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio…

-Te digo que es este-dijo Rebeca tratando de entrar.

-Si, bien ábrelo-dijo David.

-Dejen al maestro, por favor-dijo Roboticate y tecleó algunas cosas y la puerta en el acto se abrió.

-Pokemones, vengan con nosotros-dijo Rebeca.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?-preguntó una voz muy grave detrás de ellos y estos giran la cabeza para ver al hombre lleno de vendas.

-AHHHHHH UNA MOMIA-dijeron.

-Eso es correcto-dijo Giovanni.

-AHHH EL ULTIMO EN CORRER ES UN SNORLAX-dijo Rebeca y salieron corriendo.

-¡Giovanni Hawkins Howard se acabaron tus días de libertad por confianza!-dijo Amy detrás de él.

-Ups, no pensé en esto-dijo Giovanni-bueno como dice el dicho cuando la amargada gruñe, la momia corre.

-Ah no, eso sí que no, Bayleef atrapa a esa momia y devuélvela a la cama-dijo Amy lanzando una pokebola.

-Rayos tampoco pensé en esto-dijo Giovanni mientras era agarrado por Bayleef.

Giovanni fue dejado en su cama, Amy tomó sus pokebolas y las guardó en su mochila. Vincent selló toda salida viable.

-Oh vamos, no se van a poner de esa forma, ¿o si?-dijo Giovanni.

-No queríamos llegar a esto, pero no nos dejas opción-dijo Vincent.

-Pero…-dijo Giovanni.

-Ningún pero que valga, nos veremos más tarde-dijo Amy y cerró la puerta, se escuchó el sonido de la llave en la ranura de la puerta y como la giraba.

-¿Y si les digo que soy claustrofóbico?-preguntó Giovanni en la puerta-déjenme salir, se acaba el aire, se acaba, veo una luz, creo que me lleva, si, me lleva, lo veo todo oscuro, ay de mí, todo se pone gris, oigan, ¿me oyen?

-Giovanni, todos sabemos que no eres claustrofóbico-dijo Amy-de lo contrario no habrías pasado por la caverna submarina.

-Ostras, tiene razón-dijo Giovanni chasqueando los dedos.

-Te ganó con los hechos, nos vemos-dijo Vincent detrás de la puerta.

-Rayos, ahora estoy más solo que antes-dijo Giovanni.

Mientras tanto en el almacén de comida…

-David, ¿quieres dejar de comer?-preguntó Rebeca.

-Es que cuando me da meyo, como cómo desenfrenado-dijo David.

-Bien, entonces a entrarle al buche-dijo Rebeca.

-Oigan, ahora que examiné bien los restos de la momia, en verdad encontré que es vendas-dijo Roboticate-al parecer de un enfermo.

-Así que todo fue un engaño-dijo Rebeca enojada.

-Siempre lo supe-dijo David metiendo un pan a su boca.

-Si, como digas, David-dijeron Roboticate y Rebeca.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó David.

-Esta claro-dijo Roboticate-VENGANZA

-Si, ya verá esa momia falsa lo que le haremos-dijo Rebeca.

-Máquina llévanos a donde está esa arpía-dijo David.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, Giovanni luego de pensar como Sherlock Holmes encontró la forma de escapar, por la ventana

-Yo iba a decir por magia, pero eso me suena más coherente-dijo Giovanni tomando la ventana-rayos esto no se abre. Claro, se abre por dentro.

Giovanni abrió de inmediato la ventana y vio al mar como golpeaba al barco, eso le causo…

-¿Miedo, no, yo no tengo miedo, eso es mar, mis pokemones pueden salvarme-dijo Giovanni y cogió una sábana para crear una cuerda-ohoh, no creí que fuera tan difícil.

-Vamos, Amy, no creerás que escapará de la forma más alocada ¿o si?-preguntó Vincent en cubierta.

-Es que es Giovanni, hará todo lo ilógico con el fin de hacer lo suyo, por eso me preocupo-dijo Amy en cubierta-aunque no debí dejarlo encerrado.

-Rayos, creo que esto no es buena-dijo Giovanni casi cayendo de la sábana-Smoochy, Blaziken ayuda, oops, es verdad, Amy tiene mis pokemones, en serio debo pensar mejor lo que hago.

-¿Sufriendo falsa momia?-preguntó una voz desde un submarino, era David.

-Bien, creo que en ese caso, no tendremos más que observar-dijo Rebeca.

- Prepárense para todos sus problemas-dijo Rebeca

-Y más vale que ahora teman –dijo David.

-Para proteger el mundo ante devastación-dijo Rebeca.

-Para unir a todos pueblos dentro de nuestra súper nación-dijo David.

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-dijo Rebeca.

-Y para acabar con momias falsas-dijo David.

-Rebeca-dijo Rebeca.

-El excéntrico David-dijo David.

-El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz y más-dijo Rebeca.

-Baila la momia, baila la momia, que esta de moda-dijo David.

-Robo, Robo, Así es-dijo Roboticate.

-¿No ven que estoy un poco ocupado?-preguntó Giovanni-tal vez un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal.

-¿Esa voz no es la del bobo?-preguntó Rebeca.

-Es verdad-dijo David.

-Si, soy yo, el bobo, esperen, NO SOY BOBO-dijo Giovanni enojado.

-Pues ¿has visto "El ataque de la momia"?-preguntó Roboticate.

-Eh…no-dijo Giovanni.

-Ni yo, pero haremos una representación contigo como protagonista-dijo Roboticate-torpedos ataque a la momia chaparra.

-QUE NO SOY ENANO-dijo Giovanni enojado.

-Torpedos ataque-dijo David apretando un botón.

-¿Oye, no tienes respeto por tus momias mayores?-preguntó Amy observando el espectáculo desde cubierta-ves Vincent, sólo Giovanni se le ocurriría algo así.

-Je, je, creo que tienes razón-dijo Vincent-Vamos Eeve, ayuda a Giovanni.

-Eeve-sonrió el Pokemón y ayudó a volver a la habitación a Giovanni.

-Eso no se vale, lo atacamos en justa ley, él nos asustó y muy feo-dijo David.

-Bien, creo que por eso debo disculparme-dijo Giovanni.

-Eso es muy conmovedor-dijo Rebeca.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Si, pero igual te vamos a atacar-dijo Rebeca.

-Blaziken, acaba con estos-dijo Giovanni enojado y saltó dando un golpe al submarino y luego volvió a cubierta sin mojarse.

-Kirlia, sal ya-dijo Vincent lanzando una pokebola-psíquico ahora.

-Kir-dijo el Pokemón y el submarino comenzó a flotar.

-Sal ya, coles de Bruselas y ataca con navajas corta rebana y desgarra-dijo Amy lanzando una pokebola del cual salió Bayleef y utilizó hojas navaja.

-Trapinsh ataca con mordida-dijo David esquivando las hojas navaja de Bayleef.

-Duskull ataca con bola sombra-dijo Rebeca.

-Smoochy viento polar ahora-dijo Giovanni y Smoochy congeló a estos dos pokemones.

-Kirlia psíquico de nuevo-dijo Vincent

-Bayleef ataca con látigo cepa-dijo Amy.

Esto produjo una gran explosión de la cual el equipo Rocket salió volando. Giovanni estuvo muy feliz de que hubiera acabado, luego subió y se disculpó con todos, sin dejar a uno.

-…y por eso lo lamento, creo que no pensé las cosas-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Tú piensas?-preguntó irónicamente Amy y Giovanni la miró con un gesto despectivo.

-Bien, creo que eso cierra el caso de la momia perdida del crucero S.S Montgomery-dijo el capitán.

En el bar se encontraba el chico de cabellos blancos, observando y oyendo lo dicho…

-Una buena lección aprendió, pero en su camino descubrirá otras, ya lo verá-dijo el chico de cabellos blancos tomando una taza de leche con chocolate.

-Bien, jovencito, nos alegramos de que hayas aceptado tu error-dijo el doctor Tuhman.

-Pero sabes bien que la salud es lo primero, así que debes volver a tu habitación-dijo la enfermera Joy.

-¡QUE!-dijo Giovanni indignado-¿y todo esto fue para nada, rayos y yo que pensé que uno se recuperaba así de fácil.

-En realidad…-dijo la enfermera Joy mirando el cielo.

-Creemos que porque estuviste en mucho esfuerzo en vez de estar en cama, puede que haya empeorado-dijo el doctor Tuhman.

-Esto debe ser una broma-dijo Giovanni-ouch, no, no me duele, ouch, está bien, ouch si me duele.

-Será mejor que vayas a la cama-dijo Amy.

-Pero estoy bien…ah, ah, ah, achuuu-estornudó Giovanni.

-Oh genial ahora estás resfriado-dijo Vincent.

-Esto no puede empeorar-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño.

Más tarde Giovanni se encontraba en cama arropado hasta la cara casi encadenado y con medicamentos a su lado.

-Bien, repito, esto no puede empeorar-dijo Giovanni y el barco comenzó a moverse de forma discontinua lo que produjo mareo sobre el paciente-me retracto, ahora si que no puede empeorar (con cara verde por el mareo)

-Descuida, Gio, esto pasará a medida que te tomes el tiempo necesario para recuperarte-dijo el doctor Tuhman.

-Si te mueves, Giovanni Hawkins Howard, Blaziken y yo te haremos algo tan horrible que desearás nunca haberlo hecho-dijo Amy.

-Ten, Gio, de seguro esto te quita el aburrimiento-dijo Vincent acercandole su "laptop"-a mi me lo quita.

-Gracias-dijo Giovanni.

-Bien, nosotros nos despedimos, hasta mañana-dijeron la enfermera Joy y el doctor Tuhman.

-Nosotros también, nos vemos-dijo Amy-cuídate.

-No hay otra opción-dijo Giovanni un poco cansado.

Esa tarde Giovanni aprendió una lección muy importante…

-Comer frutas y vegetales, no molestar a los vecinos y ser cuidadoso-dijo Giovanni-eso era lo que ibas a decir, ¿verdad?

Ehem, aprendió que la salud es muy importante, tanto para él como para sus amigos y que no se debe bromear con temas delicados…y a no comer pan tostado en la noche y dejar el refrigerador prendido…

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

Gracias a todos por los reviews!

Nota para Phantomgirl y para Muffinslover: Hey ¬¬ y sus fics q? XD


	32. Isla Paradiah

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 32**

Estaban Giovanni, Amy y Vincent en el comedor listos para arribar en la siguiente isla. Giovanni y Vincent se veían muy aburridos ante la clásica información de Amy.

-Come, come, come, come-dijo Giovanni ignorando a Amy y comiendo a la velocidad de la luz.

- No comprendo, estuvo enfermo hace tres días y ahora está como si nada-dijo Amy al ver la interrupción.

-Así es Giovanni, un misterio-dijo Vincent y se acercó a Giovanni en secreto y en voz baja dijo-te debo una, ya me estaba aburriendo.

-A mi también-dijo Giovanni en voz baja a Vincent.

-Hey, no será que no les interesa lo que digo, ¿o si?-dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño.

-Eh... je, je, no, ¿Por qué crees eso?-preguntó Vincent sudando.

-No, creo que estás exagerando-mintió Giovanni.

-Bien, entonces sigo-dijo Amy.

-NOOOOOO-dijeron Giovanni y Vincent a la vez.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Amy.

-No, eh…no me mires así Vincent-mintió Giovanni.

-Je, je, perdón, Giovanni no tomes eso, te hará mal-dijo Vincent.

-No, en serio, creo que todo esto ha sido por mi información-dijo Amy.

-Eh…-se miraron Giovanni y Vincent esperando una respuesta del cielo.

-No tienen que decirlo, se nota-dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh vamos Amy, no te enojes-dijo Giovanni-verás que no es tan necesario tanta información.

-Bien, creo que tienes razón, sólo debo decirles que tener pokebolas es importante-dijo Amy.

-¡POKEBOLAS!-dijeron asustados Giovanni y Vincent y se miraron unos a otros.

-Algo me ocultan…sobre pokebolas-dijo Amy mirándolos fijamente.

-Bien, te queríamos decir una cosita en Slateport, pero…no hubo tiempo-dijo Giovanni.

-Si, verás es que hubo un día en que te quedaste cocinando y pues…-dijo Vincent.

-Eh…si, bien esto fue lo que pasó-dijo Giovanni.

Flash Back

-Vincent mira este lago se ve bien-dijo Giovanni vestido con bermudas (Gio: short como quieran XD)-Bien, voy a dejar mi ropa aquí.

-Seguro que estarán bien, ¿no?-preguntó Vincent también en bermudas (Gio: Short).

-Claro, ¿Qué podría pasar?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Si, tienes razón, nada podría pasar-dijo Vincent entrando al lago.

-Ven Combusken, oh vamos el agua es tu amiga-dijo Giovanni.

-Combus, combus-dijo Combusken (Traducción: QUE NO SOY UN NIÑO)

-Snoooorlax-dijo un Pokemón acercándose a la mochila de Giovanni y de Vincent, luego sacó unos emparedados, pero al hacerlo las pokebolas de estos caen y luego Snorlax y se quedó dormido sobre este.

-NUESTRAS POKEBOLAS-dijeron con lágrimas falsas.

-Snoorlax-dijo el Pokemón muy relajado, luego sintió una incomodidad y se paró atacando a las pokebolas con Hiper rayo, luego se volvió a dormir.

Fin del Flash Back

-Aún sigo sacando la improbabilidad de que suceda eso-dijo Vincent.

-Amigos que tengo-dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo sentimos, Amy-dijo Giovanni-prometemos contarte todo cuando podamos.

-¿Quién sabe cuanto me han ocultado, bien, son nuestras vacaciones, así que vengan-dijo Amy levantándose-pues eso era lo que quería decirles, en la siguiente isla hay una mega tienda de pokebolas, hay todo tipo de pokebolas extrañas. Será genial, luego iremos al centro de captura, donde hay varios pokemones, es como la zona safari en Kanto, pero esta tiene pokemones de todas las regiones y además hay un mega centro comercial con miles de descuentos…

-Amy tranquila-dijeron Vincent y Giovanni al ver que Amy se ponía azul por no respirar al decir todo esto.

-Je, je, tienen razón, pero es que me encanta la isla Paradiah-dijo Amy-es mi isla favorita en lo que lleve a compras, es grande y tiene todo con descuentos. Es perfecto.

-¿Isla Paradiah?-preguntó Giovanni asustado.

-Es la isla de la muerte-dijo Vincent tecleando en su "laptop"-antes se dice que era el cementerio...

-Y lo es-dijo Amy un poco triste-es aún un cementerio Pokemón, pero no se preocupen no afectará en nada nuestras vacaciones.

-Está bien-dijo Giovanni.

-Pero primero iremos al centro Pokemón creo que Kirlia necesita un poco de espacio-dijo Vincent.

-Yo creo que Cleffa necesita un nuevo accesorio-dijo Amy sonriendo ante Cleffa.

-Entonces todo está planeado, vamos entonces… ¿eh?-dijo Giovanni.

-"Señores pasajeros pronto arribaremos en la isla Paradiah"-dijo el capitán-se les ruega ser puntuales a la salida del barco además tengan cuidado con algunos ladrones Pokemón que han acechado la isla durante días, se hacen llamar "cohetes del mal".

Giovanni miraba la ventanilla de su mesa y se lograba ver la isla Paradiah, algo le decía que no sólo pokemones encontraría allí, esperaba que fuera algo bueno…

**Canción Principal **

Pokemón

Navegando por nuevas islas

Sin recordar problemas de atrás

Siguiendo instintos que sólo se van

Y pensado en aventuras que pronto vendrán

Y aunque problemas tengamos

O que solo yo los cree

Yo sé que saldremos adelante

Hoy navegamos por el mar azul (Ooooh)

Esa es mi meta y mi decisión (Pokemón)

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

En busca de la copa voy ya

No dudaré… (Nunca lo harás)

La Victoria mía será

Y siempre mis amigos me ayudaran…

Pokemón

**Capitulo 32: Isla Paradiah**

Isla Paradiah, es aquella conocida como la isla de la muerte, ya que cuenta la leyenda de que en ese lugar ocurrió una guerra de humanos en la que murieron muchos pokemones, se dice que sus espíritus siguen en esa isla vagando sin rumbo alguno y asustando a sus visitantes, pero eso pasó hace miles de años, ya que al parecer no deja la impresión de muerte como su nombre lo dice, en vez de eso parece una ciudad más en la región Hoen…

-Todo lo que dijo el narrador me dio escalofríos-dijo Giovanni saliendo del centro pokemón.

-Miren es Goldsco-dijo Amy.

-¡Que!-dijo Vincent como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Es que…mi padre trabaja, en realidad, es dueño de Goldsco-dijo Vincent.

-Tu padre es el dueño de la fabrica más grande creadora de pokebolas, vaya no lo sabía-dijo Amy.

-Es más mi madre quería que fuera el heredero-dijo Vincent mirando el suelo.

-No te preocupes, primero iremos a la playa-dijo Amy-verán lo hermoso que es la playa de la isla Paradiah, pero no se engañen, en la isla Pacifidlog también hay varias playas que los dejarán boquiabiertos… ¿Eh, oigan espérenme, no me dejen hablando sola, ay pero que amigos.

-Es que como no dejabas de hablar decidí ser el primero en llegar a la playa-dijo Giovanni sonriendo cínicamente.

-No si yo llego primero-dijo Vincent corriendo hacia la playa.

-Ya verán quien es atleta aquí-dijo Amy corriendo a gran velocidad.

-Blay, blay-dijo Blaziken en el centro Pokemón aún (Traducción: Ay, yo mejor me quedo)

-Ah no, tú vienes-dijo Giovanni volviendo solo para jalar a Blaziken hacia la playa-puede que no te guste el agua pero vendrás igual.

-Blay, blay-dijo Blaziken con lágrimas falsa diciendo "no quiero".

Más tarde estaban todos en la playa muy felices de que sus vacaciones hayan sido tranquilas. En eso a Giovanni le lanzaron muy alto la pelota y cuando corrió a buscarla se encontró con una gran sorpresa…

-¡MAMA, ¡MELODY, ¡PROFESOR OAK!-dijo Giovanni espantado.

-¿Es así como saludan los entrenadores de hoy?-preguntó la madre de Giovanni.

-Creo que está impactado eso es todo, Amelia-dijo el profesor Oak.

-Hola, hermanito, ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó la pequeña Melody.

-Que alegría verlos-dijo Giovanni abrazando a su mamá.

-¿Giovanni?-preguntó Amy.

-¿Eh, Gio, no me dijiste que ya tenías novia-dijo la madre de Giovanni.

-NO ES MI NOVIA-dijo Giovanni sonrojado y con un gesto de incomodidad.

-Somos amigos-dijo Amy.

-Mamá, Mel, Profesor Oak, ellos son Vincent y Amy-dijo Giovanni.

-Blay, blay-dijo Blaziken como incómodo.

-¿Y ese Blaziken?-preguntó su madre.

-No me dirás que Torchic evolucionó, ¿o si?-preguntó el profesor Oak.

-Es muy lindo, ¿quieres jugar pelota?-preguntó la pequeña Melody con una cara de inocencia.

-Blay-respondió muy feliz Blaziken y fue con Melody.

-Vaya, hay muchas cosas que no sabía-dijo la madre de Giovanni y con una mirada de desconfianza dijo-no me estarás ocultando algo, ¿o si?

-Eh…no-dijo Giovanni sudando y recordando los momentos de peligro que estuvo con los Rhestos, los equipos Trueno y Hielo y el equipo Rocket, bueno, el equipo Rocket no.

-Me alegra entonces-dijo la madre de Giovanni-ayer hablé con tu padre.

-Si y papá esta muy bien, ya quiere verte-interrumpió Melody y luego lanzó la pelota a Blaziken.

-Si, pero que te tomes tu tiempo si lo necesitas-dijo la madre de Giovanni-no te apresures.

-No sabes cuanto necesitaba esto-dijo Giovanni.

-Se lo agradecemos mucho-dijeron Amy y Vincent.

-Ah bueno, no se preocupen, para algo están-dijo la madre de Giovanni.

-Y ¿Por qué están en esta isla?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Giovanni, no cuestiones los conocimientos del gran profesor Oak,lo más seguro es que esté en una importante investigación-dijo Amy-lo que me recuerda…me da su autógrafo.

-Je, je, en realidad, Amy, estoy de vacaciones-dijo el profesor Oak y Amy cae al suelo por el comentario, luego le da el autógrafo-pero descuida, me alegra que Giovanni esté cambiado en comparación con…

-El enanín, descuidado, insensato, desordenado y goloso, Giovanni Hawkins-dijo Melody sonriendo.

-QUE NO SOY UN ENANIN-dijo Giovanni enojado.

-Ja, ja, ja, ya lo sé, hermanito-dijo Melody-estás más grande.

-Al fin alguien se da cuenta-dijo Giovanni.

-Claro que creciste pero en milímetros-dijo Melody y Giovanni cayó por el comentario.

-Vaya tu hermana para ser pequeña sabe mucho-dijo Amy con una mirada cínica.

-Si, es una niña prodigio-dijo Giovanni-sólo que usa mucho de esa inteligencia sobre mí.

-Señor Oak, debemos irnos-dijo un asistente.

-¿Tan pronto?-preguntó el profesor Oak-lo siento Giovanni, debemos irnos.

-Vaya, hermanito, cuídate-dijo Melody-tienes un fuerte Pokemón a tu lado…literalmente.

-Si-sonrió Giovanni.

-Lamento no poder quedarme a ver lo que haces, cariño-dijo la madre de Giovanni-pero sabes que en cualquier sitio que estés, yo también estaré, sólo pido que te cuides.

-Lo haré, mamá-dijo Giovanni.

-Sino, yo lo haré por él-dijo Amy-es decir, lo obligaré.

-Giovanni, tu viaje ha sido muy productivo, ya que se ve en tu cara una tranquilidad que cuando te vi en el laboratorio no vi-dijo el profesor Oak-pero sé que ahora puedes lograr varias cosas si te lo propones, no lo dudes.

-Gracias, profesor-dijo Giovanni.

-Amelia, Melody, debemos irnos-dijo el profesor Oak.

-Como digas Samuel-dijo la madre del profesor Oak y se dirigieron a un helicóptero.

-Vaya-dijo Giovanni-no tenía esto planeado.

-Tu familia es interesante-dijo Amy-pero quiero conocer al mejor, al inigualable, profesor Daniel Hawkins.

-Vincent, ¿tienes la pelota?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Dejen de ignorarme-dijo Amy enojada y se echaron a correr esta persecución duro unos minutos.

Más tarde se encontraban en Goldsco, la mega tienda de pokebolas que Amy decía en el barco y que de seguro ni Giovanni ni Vincent tomaron atención. Entraron con cuidado de ser detectados por el padre de Vincent si es que se encontraba en ese lugar.

-No entiendo, ¿a que le temes?-preguntó Giovanni.

-En realidad a mi padre no le temo, es a mi…-dijo Vincent pero no pudo terminar porque escuchó una voz.

-Vincent, ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó una mujer de cabello castaño claro, ojos rojos y un vestido de color carmesí.

-Hola tía-dijo Vincent sudando hasta por los ojos y con una sonrisa de perturbado.

-No sabía que vendrías, bueno ya que estás aquí verás los adelantos-dijo la tía de Vincent-¿eh?... ¿ustedes son?

-Mi nombre es Amy Wattson-dijo la coordinadora.

-Mi nombre es Giovanni Hawkins-dijo el entrenador.

-¿Hawkins, ¿Cómo el famoso profesor Daniel Hawkins?-preguntó la tía.

-Si, es mi padre-dijo Giovanni.

-Tu padre es el creador de la nueva pokebola, es muy respetado en este lugar y en toda la compañía-dijo la tía.

-Creo la pokebola gravitatoria-dijo un hombre de cabello verde, un traje negro con una camisa blanca, unos anteojos y observaba cada vez a Vincent el cual estaba muy feliz de ver aquel rostro-es una pokebola que atrapa a los pokemones que están desprevenidos, además puede hacerse más pesada o más liviana dependiendo de cómo lo quieras.

-Increíble-dijo Amy-otra cosa genial que hace tu padre… ¿Por qué no eres como él? (frunciendo el ceño)… ¿Eh, ¿Vincent te encuentras bien?

-Yo si-dijo Vincent.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos-dijo el señor.

-Psss, Amy entre nos, a ti no te parecen similares-dijo Giovanni acercándose a Amy.

-Ahora que lo dices…si-dijo Amy.

-Es verdad, pero me alegra verte…papá-dijo Vincent y sonrió.

-Vaya, no pensé que el sería el padre de Vincent-dijo Amy-disculpe mi educación.

-Descuida, yo no soy muy adepto de los formalismos-dijo el padre de Vincent-pero díganme Steve, Steve Goldsmith.

-Mucho gusto, señor Steve-dijo Giovanni.

-Bien, pero no hay tiempo que perder, ven Vincent te mostraré la fábrica y me dirás que es lo que debería cambiar, al fin y al cabo tú serás el futuro jefe-dijo la tía.

-Natasha, tú sabes que estoy en contra de eso-dijo Steve.

-Tía, papá tiene razón, es que no vine para adaptarme a la fábrica-dijo Vincent-sino a comprar pokebolas.

-¡COMPRAR POKEBOLAS, COMO LA GENTE COMÚN Y SIN DINERO-dijo la tía espantada.

-En realidad sí-dijo Vincent.

-Sobrino, te desconozco-dijo la tía de Vincent.

-Natasha, por favor, deja a Vincent tranquilo, Vincent ven por favor-dijo Steve-Natasha, ¿podrías darles un tour a los amigos de Vincent?

-Está bien-dijo resignada la tía de Vincent-síganme.

-¿Crees que Vincent estará bien?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Claro, es su papá, ¿Qué podría salir mal?-preguntó Amy.

-Si, tienes razón-dijo Giovanni.

-Menos charla y más visitas-dijo la tía de Vincent.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del jefe de Goldsco…

-Bien, creo que lo que hiciste fue grandioso, escapar de casa-dijo Steve-sólo que hacer eso sin pensar las cosas antes trae consecuencias negativas, lo sabemos todos.

-Si, pero papá, tenía que hacerlo-dijo Vincent.

-Lo sé-dijo Steve.

-¿Lo sabes?-preguntó desconcertado Vincent.

-Claro, no te contaron que me escape de casa, ¿verdad?-preguntó Steve.

-A decir verdad…si-dijo Vincent.

-Vaya y yo que pensé que no-dijo Steve.

-Pero no me contaron como ni por qué-dijo Vincent.

-Eh, bueno pues como tú, mi vida estaba escrita, fui el elegido de los tres hermanos Goldsmith, así que por ser el mayor debía encargarme de la compañía Goldsmith-dijo Steve-me refiero a Goldsco, pero en un viaje de negocios conocí a una bella florista que me ayudó a volver a casa…

Flash Back

-Rayos, me perdí-dijo un niño de 10 años con un gesto de tristeza de cabello verde y muy similar a Vincent en aspecto.

-Hola, ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó una niña vestida con flores y un vestido (Gio: Valga la redundancia "vestida con un vestido" XD)-no te ves bien.

-No, ¿Cómo voy a estar bien si estoy perdido?-preguntó el chico de forma grosera, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-lo siento, no quise decir eso.

-Descuida, eso siempre pasa cuando uno se siente mal-dijo la niña sonriendo-¿Dónde vives?

-Es Petalburgo-dijo el niño.

-Uf, eso es lejos, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí entonces?-preguntó la niña.

-Un viaje de negocios de mi padre-dijo el niño-nos hospedábamos en un hotel muy elegante, se llama "Orion" ¿lo conoces?

-Claro, no esta muy lejos, vamos yo te llevo-dijo la niña-oh claro, mi nombre es Ursula.

-Es mió es Steve-dijo el niño.

Fin del Flash Back

-Vaya, ella era mamá, ¿no es así?-preguntó Vincent.

-Así es-dijo Steve y se sentó para luego sacar algo de su cajón, era una bolsa de tela que traía algo adentro-esta es una de las escasa pokebolas gravitacionales, creadas por el padre de Giovanni.

-¿Y me la vas a dar?-preguntó Vincent cuando su padre se levantó y se la puso en las manos.

-Las pokebolas fueron hechas para usarse, no para guardarlas-dijo Steve.

-Gracias, papá, no sabes cuanto necesitaba una-dijo Vincent abrazándolo.

-Me alegro-dijo Steve sonriendo.

Mientras tanto en la bodega de Goldsco…

-Y esta es la bodega-dijo la tía de Vincent con desprecio.

-Ohhh-dijo Giovanni sacando su pokenav exagerando y siendo sarcástico.

-Gio, no hagas eso, la tía de Vincent se va a enojar-dijo Amy.

-Oigan quieren dejar de hablar y caminar más-dijo la tía muy enojada.

-Lo siento-dijeron como cachorros.

-No, yo lo siento-dijo la tía colocando su palma derecha en su cara-es que mi sobrino está deshaciendo su futuro.

-¿Por hacer lo que el sueña?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Bueno…si-dijo la tía-es que ya estaba todo planeado.

-Pero nunca dijo que no lo haría-dijo Giovanni.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó la tía.

-Giovanni, no hables de más-dijo Amy.

-Es que Vincent nunca dijo que no volvería a su casa-dijo Giovanni-yo creo que lo que quería era conocer el mundo que se le privo (Gio: ¿como conoce esa palabra, es muy complicado para su enanin cerebrito), él solo quería conocer lo que estaba detrás de lo que le impusieron.

-Creo que tienes razón-dijo la tía de Vincent-en parte es mi culpa.

-No se preocupe, ya verá como todo se soluciona, además Vincent va ser lo mejor, sólo quiere ver más allá de lo que puede como todos-dijo Amy.

-Hola amigos, ya estamos aquí-dijo Vincent con Steve a su lado-ah si, ten Giovanni, esto lo necesitas.

-¡POKEBOLAS!-dijo Giovanni con lágrimas falsas.

-Entonces si podemos ir al centro de captura-dijo Amy muy feliz.

-Así que quieren ir allá, bien, deben seguir ese camino y lo encontrarán-dijo la tía de Vincent y Vincent quedó asombrado.

-Vaya, ¿Qué le hicieron a Natasha?-preguntó Steve de forma burlesca.

-No te burles, sólo me abrieron los ojos para ver la perspectiva de Vincent-dijo la tía de Vincent.

-Gracias, tía por entenderme-dijo Vincent haciendo una reverencia.

-No tú discúlpame por haber sido muy estricta-dijo la tía haciendo una reverencia.

-Bien, vamos que pokemones nos esperan-dijo Amy.

-Si-dijeron Giovanni y Vincent.

Se encontraban nuestros héroes en la entrada al centro de captura de la isla Paradiah, cuando un hombre se colocó frente a ellos y les impidió el paso.

-Lo siento, no pueden pasar-dijo el hombre.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Amy.

-Bien, porque…él es enano, tú eres amargada y él es tímido-dijo el hombre.

-¿A QUIEN LE DICES ENANO?-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño.

-No soy amargada-dijo Amy enojada.

-¿Qué tiene ser tímido?-preguntó indignando Vincent

-David, ya tenemos a los pokemones-se escuchó detrás.

-Shhhh-dijo el hombre.

-No me chites, ya sé que soy una máquina pero eso no te da el derecho-dijo enojado otra voz.

-NO VEN QUE ESTOY CON LOS BOBOS-dijo el hombre.

-¿A quien llamas bobo?-dijo Giovanni enojado.

-Ay los bobos-saliendo Rebeca junto con Roboticate con un saco en sus manos que se movía.

-El equipo Rocket-dijo Giovanni molesto.

- Prepárense para todos sus problemas-dijo Rebeca

-Y más vale que ahora teman –dijo David.

-Para proteger el mundo ante devastación-dijo Rebeca.

-Para unir a todos pueblos dentro de nuestra súper nación-dijo David.

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-dijo Rebeca.

-Y para acabar con los bobos enanos-dijo David.

-Rebeca-dijo Rebeca.

-El increíble David-dijo David.

-El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz y más-dijo Rebeca.

-Prepárense para caer o se van-dijo David.

-Robo, Robo, Así es-dijo Roboticate.

-Suelten esos pokemones-dijo Vincent.

-Ay si tú como no, ¿Qué vas a hacer si no lo hacemos?-preguntó David.

-Esto-dijo Giovanni lanzando una pokebola-sal ya Smoochy.

-Feebas acaba con ellos-dijo Vincent.

-Salgan ya, Duskull y Grundbull-dijo Rebeca.

-Y ustedes también-dijo David lanzando pokebolas-Corfish y Trapinsh (Lo muerden)…ay pero que tarugos, que no comprenden que ellos son los enemigos.

-Hora de igualar el marcador-dijo Amy sacando un pokebola-yo te elijo.

De la pokebola apareció un Pokemón no antes visto por Vincent ni Giovanni, era el Numel que Amy había atrapado en ciudad Slateport.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Giovanni sacando un pokedex.

-Numel almacena el magma de 2.200 grados de Fahrenheit en su cuerpo.-dijo el pokedex-Si consigue mojado, o si el magma se refresca, los movimientos de Numel llegan a ser inactivos. Incluso en la capacidad completa, Numel es extraordinario y no nota ser golpeado, similar al Slowpoke. Sin embargo, se activa cuando tiene hambre.

-Duskull acaba con el camello feo-dijo Rebeca.

-Pensé que era uno de los pokemones inútiles de los que hablabas-dijo Giovanni-Smoochy ataca con viento helado.

-Creo que era tiempo de cambiar ese pensamiento-dijo Amy-Numel ataca con lanzallamas…vamos camello súper grande, ataca, ataca, ataca, ¿que parte de atacar no entiendes?

-Je, je-dijeron Vincent con Giovanni con una gotita cayendo por su cara.

-Feebas ataca con chorro de agua-dijo Vincent.

-Duskull esquívalo-dijo Rebeca.

-Corfish usa chorro de agua contra la vaca de fuego y tú, Trapinsh ataca a la muñeca de hielo con mordida-dijo David.

-Smoochy esquívalo-dijo Giovanni-luego usa confusión.

-Numel esquívalo-dijo Amy y el Pokemón por fin reaccionó-te vuelves a burlar de mi Numel, narrador, y te haré comer tierra…Numel ataca con un golpe de lodo.

-NUUUU-dijo el Pokemón golpeando al Trapinsh el cual quedó inconciente.

-Eso, quien se ríe ahora narrador, ojojojo-dijo Amy.

-Feebas chorro de agua a Grundbull ahora-dijo Vincent.

-Smoochy usa el elemento sorpresa-dijo Giovanni y Smoochy comenzó a esquivar fácilmente los ataques de Duskull con pasos y saltos de su calibre-ahora utiliza confusión.

-Smooooo-dijo Smoochy y el ataque de confusión dejó a Duskull debilitando.

-Feebas-dijo Vincent-embestida a Corfish.

-Feeeee, bas-dijo Feebas y golpeó directamente a Corfish y lo dejó inconciente.

-Grundbull ataca con embestida-dijo Rebeca.

-Oh no, eso si que no, Blaziken acaba con estos payasos de segunda-dijo Giovanni

-BLAAAAAZIKEN-dijo el Pokemón y los golpeó de tal forma que una parte de Roboticate explotó.

-Es el colmo, cuando nos alejamos lo encontramos-dijo David.

-Lo digo yo o lo decimos todos-dijo Rebeca.

-El equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez-dijeron hasta desaparecer en el cielo.

Más tarde nuestros héroes había rescatado al guardia, este les agradeció mucho.

-Les agradezco mucho, no sé como pagarles-dijo el guardia.

-Tal vez unos cuantos millones nos hagan felices-dijo Giovanni mirando el cielo y sacando la mano, luego Amy le dio un codazo.

-No se preocupe, sólo queremos entrar al centro de captura-dijo Amy.

-Oh…lo siento mucho, pero eso no será posible-dijo el señor.

-¡POR QUE NO!-dijeron espantados Amy, Vincent y más Giovanni.

-Es que esos pillos han hecho un desastre y me temo que no puedo dejar pasar a nadie-dijo.

-Esto es el colmo-dijo Giovanni enojado-el equipo Rocket no hace nada bien-

-Bien, creo que también teníamos que volver-dijo Amy.

Mientras volvían del centro de captura hablaban de lo molesto que estaban y que no creían que se perderían algo casi único.

-Y no pude atrapar ni un solo Pokemón-dijo Giovanni.

-Descuida, tal vez no había algo bueno-dijo Vincent sacando la pokebola gravitatoria-además esta es una pokebola especial para ser gastada así no mas.

Vincent hace un movimiento brusco y esta se cae luego comienza a rodar hacia cuesta abajo.

-Atrapen esa pokebola-dijo Vincent.

-Ahora comprendo por qué sus pokebolas se pierden así de rápido-dijo Amy corriendo para atraparla.

-Espero que no se rompa-dijo Giovanni-sino papá tiene mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Ay no esa pokebola es muy importante para mi papá-dijo Vincent y vio que la pokebola se detenía lentamente-SIIII VICTORIA PARA MÍ.

-¿Psy?-preguntó un Pokemón extraño, era como un pato amarillo y con su pico tocó la pokebola gravitatoria y esta lo atrapó.

-AHHHHHHH, este debe ser mi día de mala suerte-dijo Vincent cogiendo la pokebola que se movía de una lado a otro hasta que se detuvo.

-Vaya, no puedes quejarte, tienes un Pokemón-dijo Giovanni.

-Espera, tienes razón-dijo Vincent sacando al Pokemón de su pokebola.

-Pero es un Pokemón extraño, no sabía que existían pokemones así-dijo Amy.

-¿Qué es ese Pokemón?-preguntó Giovanni sacando su pokedex.

-Psyduck, el Pokemón pato psíquico-dijo el pokedex-este Pokemón es del tipo de agua y psíquico, pese a ser un pato este Pokemón no puede aprender ataques del tipo aéreo (con excepción del Haza aérea)

-Hola, Psyduck-dijo Vincent.

-Psy-sonrió el Pokemón.

-No sé por qué Vincent, pero creo que ya quería que fueras su entrenador antes de conocerte-dijo Giovanni.

-Así parece-dijo Vincent abrazando a Psyduck quien saluda a Teddiursa.

-Teddi, teddi-dijo el Pokemón.

-Psy, psyduck-dijo el Pokemón de agua.

Más tarde en Goldsco…

-QUE ATRAPASTE UN PSYDUCK CON LA POKEBOLA QUE TE REGALE-dijo espantado Steve.

-Vaya que mi sobrino está mas loco de lo normal-dijo la tía de Vincent.

-Oigan no se burlen de Psyduck-dijo Vincent molesto.

-Además fue el único que atrapó un Pokemón-dijo Giovanni casi armando un berrinche por no haber entrado al centro de captura.

-Vamos, Gio, que en la isla Pacifidlog hay una zona llamada "Bosque Alegórico"-dijo Amy-allí podrás atrapar pokemones y además…está bien me callo no tienes que exagerar con quedarte dormido (frunciendo el ceño)

-Psyduck-dijo el pokemón abrazando a Vincent.

-Teddiursa-dijo el Pokemón siguiendo a Psyduck.

-Natasha, ¿no he visto esta imagen antes?-preguntó Steve.

-Creo que en el cumpleaños número uno de Vincent-dijo la tía de Vincent.

-Si, es verdad, no recordaba a Vincent sonreír, desde que lo vi con sus ositos de peluche que les regalé en su cumpleaños-dijo Steve-que bonita era nuestra familia en esa época.

-Admiro mucho a Vincent, debes estar muy orgulloso-dijo la tía de Vincent-ha dejado de ser el niño tímido que vi en Petalburgo.

-¡QUE HORA ES!-dijo Amy espantada.

-Las 16: 35 hrs. ¿Por qué?-preguntó Steve.

-¡El barco!-dijeron asustados.

-Es verdad-dijo Steve recordando el viaje de su hijo.

-Ya debe haber salido el barco-dijo Amy.

-Pero no se irán sin ustedes-dijo Steve sacando una pokebola-sal ya Charizard.

-Vaya, un Charizard-dijo Giovanni asombrado.

-Charizard necesito que lleves a estos niños al barco que debe estar con rumbo al viento norte, ¿me entendiste?

-Chaaaaar-gruñó Charizard y nuestros héroes subieron sobre el pokemon.

-Gracias, papá-dijo Vincent.

-No permitiré que un barco arruine con lo que iniciaste hace meses-dijo Steve-sabes que cuentas con tus padres para todo, y tu familia (mirando a la tía de Vincent), espero volvernos a ver pronto, mientras, yo iré a Petalburgo, creo que he estado mucho tiempo lejos de casa y es hora de volver por un tiempo, le diré a tu madre que estás bien, ahora vayan que sino el barco será difícil de alcanzar.

-Cuidense mucho, especialmente tú, pequeño Vincent-dijo la tía de Vincent-nos volveremos a ver.

-Gracias, nos vemos-dijeron y el Charizard voló a gran velocidad hacia el barco que parecía imposible de alcanzar, el capitán los observó, hizo una señal a los grumetes para que ayudaran a Amy, Gio y Vincent. Estos se despidieron del Charizard y volvió a su entrenador.

-Vaya, Vincent tienes una familia genial, al igual tú Giovanni-dijo Amy y para sí dijo- lástima que yo no tenga una familia así…

-Amy, ven, vamos a tomar un helado, tengo hambre después de todo lo que ocurrió-dijo Giovanni y todos se dirigieron al bar.

Esa tarde parecía muy tranquila, acababan de salir de la "isla de la muerte", a la que parecía ser una fantasía, ya que su aventura fue muy tranquila.

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

Y? Muy mala o simplemente mala, estoy en una asociación de exterminio de enanos glotones XD (adivinen quien) pero el grupo SANDRA (Sociedad Anónima de No Destrucción de Ratas Asquerosas) XD no me deja TT…(ya veras calamar, te destruiré XD) Dejen Reviews, por fa y perdonen mi (divagación?) eso…sin mas que decir…HaldamirElf


	33. Remedios y Problemas en Alta Mar

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 33**

Nuestros héroes estaban en el comedor disfrutando de una pausa luego de una visita a la piscina. Giovanni se veía muy mal, además estaba con aspecto enfermizo que parecía contagiar a todos.

-Y eso es lo que me encanta de la isla Rotterburg-dijo Amy muy feliz-son exquisitos sus Rotter con manjar.

-¿Pero que es un rotter?-preguntó Vincent

-Es una máquina para hacer los más deliciosos pokecubos de las islas Esmeralda-dijo Amy.

-Eh…-dijo Giovanni mirando el techo.

-¿Giovanni, ¿te sientes bien, no has comido-dijo Amy-eso es anti tú.

-No, estoy bien, no te preocupes-dijo Giovanni.

-No sé si creerte-dijo Amy-te dije que ir a la piscina temprano te haría mal.

-No, es sólo…ACHUUUU-estornudó Giovanni

-Oh genial, otra vez te enfermaste-dijo Amy-¿Es que te vas a enfermar cada cuatro días?

-Lo siento es que no me cuidé muy bien anoche-dijo Giovanni con una voz agotada.

-¿Cuidarte, si te faltó poner el aire acondicionado a -5 grados Celsius y pedirle a Smoochy que utilice viento helado-dijo Vincent.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Amy.

-Que anoche dormí con la ventana abierta luego de comer mi granizado-dijo Giovanni con un aspecto tétrico y sacó un pañuelo.

-Asco, bien, será mejor que te quedes en cama-dijo Amy.

-NOOOOO, eso no, ya no, debe haber otra forma-dijo Giovanni.

-Es que el doctor Tuhman y la enfermera Joy no volvieron después de nuestra visita a la isla Paradiah-dijo Vincent.

-¿Y, eso no me dice algo que me haga cambiar de opinión-dijo Giovanni tercamente pese a que estaba cada vez peor.

-Giovanni Hawkins Howard, eres el colmo de la persona con dignidad, aún no puedo creer que te cuides de esa manera, lo siento, pero te vas a la cama-dijo Amy levantándose y dirigiendo su brazo derecho a la salida.

-Pero si ya estoy bien…ACHUUUUU-dijo Giovanni y comenzó a ponerse rojo.

-¿Giovanni?-preguntó Vincent.

-Ves que estoy bien-dijo Giovanni con un ojo semi abierto y con la cara aumentando de color rojo a rojo intenso-¿Quién rayos prendió la calefacción?

-Eh, Gio, estamos a temperatura ambiente-dijo Vincent.

-Giovanni tienes fiebre, ves, estás empeorando-dijo Amy.

-Puras patrañas, yo…yo…yo…yo estoy…bien-dijo Giovanni y luego cayó desmayado.

-¡GIOVANNI!-dijeron sus amigos y ocurrió un temblor en el barco.

-"Señores pasajeros, que no cunda el pánico, sólo hay un problema técnico así que arribaremos en la isla más cercana-dijo el capitán-la isla Rasoader".

-No, todo menos esa isla-dijo Amy mientras junto con Vincent levantaban a su desmayado amigo para llevarlo a su habitación. El barco se acercaba a una isla que no era muy alegre, es más era una de las islas más temidas de las islas Esmeralda, era la isla Rasoader, que tenía tribus de aborígenes hostiles que atacaban sin compasión a los visitantes con sus pokemones.

**Canción Principal **

Pokemón

Navegando por nuevas islas

Sin recordar problemas de atrás

Siguiendo instintos que sólo se van

Y pensado en aventuras que pronto vendrán

Y aunque problemas tengamos

O que solo yo los cree

Hoy navegamos por el mar azul (Ooooh)

Esa es mi meta y mi decisión (Pokemón)

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

En busca de la copa voy ya

No dudaré… (Nunca lo harás)

La Victoria mía será

Y siempre mis amigos me ayudaran…

Pokemón

**Capitulo 33: Problemas y Remedios en Alta Mar**

Se encontraba Giovanni en cama, se veía mucho peor y la fiebre no parecía ceder, además lo que sucedía en el barco no parecía ayudar, ya que hubo un problema técnico con la parte posterior del crucero que dificultaba la llegada del barco a la siguiente isla.

-Me temo que es peor de lo que pensé-dijo el capitán-me temo que debe ver a un doctor de inmediato o podría… (Mirando a Amy y Vincent)….para empeorar no hay medicina alguna en este barco, ya que contábamos en llegar rápidamente a la siguiente isla.

-Pero, entonces, ¿lo dejaremos así?-preguntó Amy asustada.

-No podemos hacer más-dijo el capitán.

-Amy…Vincent-dijo Giovanni muy enfermo-tal vez en pokedex diga algo que pueda ayudarme…

-Giovanni eres un genio-dijo Amy y tomó el pokedex de Giovanni-vamos Vincent, tú eres el que sabe de esto.

-Claro-dijo Vincent y conectó el pokedex a su "laptop"-bien, aquí dice que la única forma de curar la fiebre es con paños de agua helada, pero lo que cura al instante es la rara hierba llamada "Agurtherath"… ¿Qué es eso?

-Es una hierba muy común en las islas Esmeralda-dijo Amy-claro que no la conoces, porque sólo hay en el lago de la isla Pacifidlog.

-Entonces tenemos que ir a Pacifidlog-dijo Vincent.

-No podemos avanzar, debe haber por aquí-dijo Amy.

-Tal vez en la isla en la que arribamos-dijo Vincent.

-¿Estás loco, es la isla Rasoader, es la isla que me contaban mis padres donde los piratas escondían su tesoro y traían a los asesinados, y no quiero saber si es verdad-dijo Amy asustada-no pienso ir.

-Pues yo sí-dijo Vincent-Gio nos necesita, sabes que él lo haría.

-Tienes razón-dijo Amy-creo que estoy pensando muy egoístamente, pero no me quedes viendo que hay una hierba que encontrar.

Amy y Vincent bajaron con cuidado del barco pero la voz del capitán los detuvo.

-¿A dónde creen que van?-preguntó el capitán.

-Vamos en busca de "Agurtherath" para Giovanni-dijo Vincent decididamente.

-¿Saben que si no vuelven a tiempo tendré que dejarlos?-preguntó el capitán.

-Pues es mejor que ver como empeora la salud de nuestro amigo-dijo Amy.

-En ese caso, mucha suerte-replicó al fin el capitán luego de que amy y Vincent sonrieran y luego corrieran para adentrarse a la isla. En el barco se veían el chico de cabellos blancos que miraba a Amy y Vincent correr.

-Veo que su amistad es mas fuerte que su miedo, aún sabiendo que su amigo está cada vez peor, vaya que me asombra-dijo el chico.

-¿Qué le asombra, señor Birch?-preguntó su mayordomo.

-Que a pesar de que todo está en su contra siguen adelante como su nada ocurriera-dijo el chico.

-Tal vez si los conociera mejor los entendería-dijo el mayordomo.

-¿Yo, ¿ir con ellos? Ni loco…-dijo el chico-además no creo que quieran hablarme.

-Amo Birch, sabe que si no se intenta nada se logra-dijo el mayordomo.

-Quizá tengas razón-dijo el chico.

Amy y Vincent sentían que eran rodeados pero en secreto. Vincent se daba la valentía que necesitaba y Amy lo admiraba por eso, luego aparecieron frente a la entrada de una aldea y sin poder reaccionar un humo blanco y cristalino los adormeció. Cuando despertaron se vieron atados a unas especies de Tótem´s

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Vincent abriendo los ojos-oigan suéltennos, sólo necesitamos una hierba y nos iremos.

-Shu-dijo un anciano-agarot tue not domi saucote la nome fasso.

-Eh… ¿podría repetirlo?-preguntó Amy.

-Él dijo "Intrusos, esta es la isla Rasoader y prepárense para ser…"-dijo una mujer de vestimenta indú y una tiara de flores.

-Soy muy joven para morir-dijo Vincent.

-Yo aún tengo muchas cosas que comprar-dijo Amy.

-¿Quién va a morir?-preguntó el anciano.

-Yo quería decir que se preparen para ser invitados a una fiesta-dijo la mujer.

-A ver, espérenme un tantito, ¿hablan español, ¿y no son caníbales?-preguntó Amy.

-Hablamos español desde hace poco-dijo el anciano-para hablar con los visitantes, pero no vienen…

-Es que esta isla causa pavor-dijo Amy.

-Tal vez si nos ayudan podamos convencer a los del crucero a que vengan-dijo Vincent.

-¿Qué hay que hacer?-preguntó la joven mujer muy ansiosa.

-Buscar una "Agurtherath"-dijo Vincent.

-Así que alguien está enfermo, pero lamentablemente eso no dura su efecto, debe conseguir las algas "Fiberless", en esta isla hay un lago en las que hay miles-dijo el anciano.

-SII, gracias-dijo Amy y Vincent.

-Para llegar al lago deben seguir este camino-dijo la joven señalando un camino de tierra.

-Llegar allá es fácil, pero en el lago se encuentra el guardián y nuestro protector-dijo el anciano- no hagan que se enfurezca.

-No lo haremos-dijo Vincent

-Vamos que cada segundo es crítico-dijo Amy.

En medio de los arbustos se encontraban el trío que causó más desastres en las aventuras de Giovanni, es decir, el equipo Rocket observando y oyendo lo que Amy y Vincent decían.

-¿Oyeron eso?-preguntó Rebeca.

-¿Qué, ¿Qué el tarugo está enfermo o lo del guardián?-preguntó David.

-Ambos, claramente-dijo Roboticate.

-Entonces podemos vencer a sus amigos-dijo Rebeca.

-¿No que son mejores que el bobo?-preguntó David.

-Si, pero sin el bobo son como hormigas sin jefe-dijo Rebeca.

-Pues robemos todos sus pokemones para el jefe-dijo Roboticate.

-SIII-dijeron David y Rebeca.

-Mejor secuestremos al guardian-dijo David.

-Y eso ¿para que?-preguntó Rebeca.

-¿Es que tengo que decirlo todo yo?-preguntó David-podemos pedir una recompensa por su rescate y luego ser más millonarios que el jefe.

-Eso a mí me gusta-dijo Rebeca.

-Creo que ustedes ganan-dijo Roboticate.

Amy y Vincent corrían a gran velocidad, sin mirar ni un solo segundo atrás, sabían que cada vez que se demoraban, Giovanni lo pagaba, sólo querían el alga que se encontraba en el lago. Al fin llegaron a un lago de agua verdosa por la inmensa cantidad de algas que se encontraban en suspensión.

-Esto fue fácil-dijo Amy pero tanto ella como Vincent fueron levantados por una fuerza psíquica y estaban paralizados.

-¿Qué se atreve a acercarse al lago del gran guardián?-preguntó una voz en la mente de Amy y Vincent, luego del agua del lago apareció un Pokemón que era como uno de los totems que estaban en la aldea.

-Es un Claydol-dijo Vincent.

-¿Un qué?-preguntó Amy y con su dedo botó el pokedex suyo (Gio: De la región Johto)

-Claydol es un figura moderada y grande, animada y poseído por un inexplicada razón sobre sus el propios orígenes-dijo el pokedex- Su naturaleza enigmática es acentuada por su aspecto igualmente imponente, es la forma evolucionada de Baltoy.

-Oye, sólo queremos un poco de las algas que tiene el lago-dijo Amy.

-Amy, recuerda que no debemos hacerlo enfadar-dijo Vincent-discúlpenos, es que tenemos a un amigo muy enfermo y necesita un poco de las algas que tiene allí.

-Su amigo no merece estas algas-dijo el Claydol psíquicamente.

-Vincent ¿Cómo es que le entendemos?-preguntó Amy.

-¿No oíste al narrador, es por su fuerza psíquica-dijo Vincent-pero lo necesita, Giovanni de verdad que los necesita.

-Pues no los necesitaría si se hubiera cuidado-dijo el Claydol.

-Pero no es la forma de aprender las cosas-dijo Amy-yo también creía que esa era la forma, pero no puedo permitir que le pase algo…porque soy su amiga y sé que él haría algo similar o mejor por mí.

-No importa que se haya enfermado, lo que importa es que se mejore y aprenda de sus errores, eso es algo que siempre me ha enseñado y no le defraudaré-dijo Vincent.

-¿Es tan grande su amistad?-preguntó Claydol y Amy junto con Vincent asintieron-en ese caso pueden sacar algas para su amigo, han pasado la prueba.

-¡En serio!-dijeron asombrados-GRACIAS.

-Creo que después de todo si aprenderá la lección-dijo sonriendo Claydol y apareció una mano metálica que atrapó a Claydol.

-¿Quién hizo eso?-preguntó Amy enojada.

- Prepárense para todos sus problemas-dijo Rebeca desde el globo.

-Y más vale que ahora teman –dijo David.

-Para atrapar a las algitas del mar-dijo Rebeca.

-Para acabar con los guardianes del mal-dijo David.

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-dijo Rebeca.

-Y para vencer a todos los bobos-dijo David.

-Rebeca-dijo Rebeca.

-David el fuerte-dijo David.

-El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz y más-dijo Rebeca.

-Se va, se va, se fueron-dijo David.

-Robo, Robo, Así es-dijo Roboticate.

-Equipo Rocket-dijeron Amy y Vincent enojados.

-Aquel se atreva a atrapar al guardián recibirá un castigo más grande que la montaña más grande del mundo-dijo el Claydol.

-Ay si tu, como no-dijo David-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Esto-dijo el Claydol y usó onda psíquica pero no logró mucho.

-A, jaja, ven por comprar donde Pedrito nos dieron algo bueno y este si que tiene seguro-dijo Roboticate.

-¿Ah si, vamos a ver si donde Pedrito también es a prueba de fuego-dijo Amy lanzando una pokebola, de la cual salió muy feliz Numel-Numel lanzallamas a la jaula.

-Órale Trapinsh acaba con ese lanzallamas mi huerco-dijo David lanzando una pokebola de la cual salió Trapinsh y abrazó a David-pero si yo también te quiero, ahora acaba con ellos.

-Ve Duskull acaba con tinieblas-dijo Rebeca lanzando una pokebola

-Kirlia impídelo-dijo Vincent lanzando una pokebola.

-Kirlia-dijo el Pokemón utilizando Psíquico a Duskull que causó gran daño, luego el ataque de Numel fue contrarrestado por el ataque de lodo de Trapinsh.

-Kirlia ataque de premonición ahora-dijo Vincent.

-Numel lanzallamas-dijo Amy y ambos ataque dieron en el blanco y se formó una nube blanca.

-Lo hicimos-dijo Vincent.

-¿Eso crees?-preguntó una voz entre las nubes parecida a la de Roboticate-y decían que no comprara donde Pedrito.

El equipo Rocket apareció con un robot gigante de Claydol sobre el lago y Amy junto con Vincent se veían asustados.

-Y no es lo único que hace-dijo Rebeca-también tiene armas de destrucción total.

-Como estos-dijo David apuntando hacia Amy y Vincent.

-Rayos, si nos movemos destruirán el lago-dijo Vincent.

-Vincent, muévete tú, yo me quedo, uno debe entregar las algas a Giovanni-dijo Amy.

-No, no quiero ni lo haré-dijo Vincent.

-Vincent no es hora de ser terco como Giovanni-dijo Amy.

-Muy tarde-dijo Rebeca y lanzó un cañonazo hacia ellos.

-Blaziken patada ígnea ahora-se escuchó detrás de ellos y apareció Blaziken que destruyó la bala de cañón.

-¿Blaziken?-preguntó Vincent.

-Eso quiere decir que…-dijo Amy y ambos giraron a ver a su salvador, era Giovanni.

-Hola chicos-dijo Giovanni-coff, coff, (cae), estoy bien, debemos vencer al equipo Rocket (levantándose)

-Giovanni debes volver a la cama-dijo Amy.

-Podrías empeorar-dijo Vincent.

-Vamos no exageren-dijo Giovanni-Blaziken nuevamente patada ígnea.

-Kirlia ataque psíquico-dijo Vincent.

-Numel ataca con lanzallamas-dijo Amy y Numel se echó a dormir lo que hizo a Amy caer al estilo animé-vamos, levántate tienes que atacar.

-¿Máquina, esto tiene seguro?-preguntó David.

-Es que como todo me salió tan barato no me dieron seguro-dijo Roboticate.

-Pues ahí viene un ataque directo hacia nosotros-dijo Rebeca y el robot explotó.

-¿Es que siempre tiene que llegar el bobo para arruinarlo?-preguntó David en el aire.

-Íbamos tan bien-dijo Rebeca con lágrimas falsas.

-El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez-dijeron hasta desaparecer en el aire.

-Ven que lo hicimos bien-dijo sonriendo Giovanni y luego cayó inconciente con la cara pálida y alta fiebre.

-¡GIOVANNI!-dijeron mientras Claydol era liberado de su jaula.

-Es verdad que se encuentra muy mal-dijo el Claydol-vengan, lo mejor será que vayan a la aldea, aquí tienen, con esto se recuperará.

-Gracias, señor Claydol-dijo Vincent.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Amy y Giovanni fue llevado psíquicamente hacia la aldea.

Más tarde en la aldea se encontraba Giovanni dormido aún, pero ahora con un aspecto más sano. Abrió sus ojos de par en par y vio que se encontraba en una choza de hojas de palmera, por un momento creyó que estaba en Lillenty, ya que el lugar era igual.

-Gio, despertaste-dijo Vincent acercándose a la cama donde Giovanni se encontraba.

-Vaya cuantos problemas nos causaste-dijo Amy-pero…me alegro que estés bien (abrazándolo lo que produjo que se sonrojara)

-Je, je, pues gracias a ustedes, chicos-dijo Giovanni aún sonrojado.

-Amy ¿se habrá enfermado otra vez, está muy rojo-dijo Vincent.

-NOOOOO-dijo Giovanni-estoy bien.

-Pues me alegro, joven Giovanni-dijo el anciano de la aldea.

-Todo salió bien-dijo la joven de la aldea.

-Y además convencimos a todos para que pasemos una noche aquí-dijo Amy-ya que el barco aún tiene problemas.

-Eso es fabuloso-dijo Giovanni intentando levantarse pero Amy y Vincent lo impidieron.

-No puedes moverte hasta que te hayas mejorado-dijo Vincent.

-Y si lo haces tendré que usar un bate de Beisball contigo-dijo Amy.

-Je, je, je-rió falsamente Giovanni mientras sudaba-amigos, ya me siento mucho mejor.

-Bueno si no lo haces por nosotros, hazlo por el guardián-dijo Vincent-ya que nos dijo que la próxima vez que no te cuidaras te convertiría en tierra.

-Eh…dijo asustado Giovanni-por eso digo que mejor me quedo.

-Me alegra-dijo Amy con una sonrisa maléfica.

-Bien, te traeremos algo del festival-dijo Amy.

-Ahora duerme si puedes-dijo Vincent.

-Gracias amigos-dijo Giovanni.

Esa tarde Giovanni aprendió que sin sus amigos no sería nada, que si ni siquiera puede cuidarse a sí mismo, ¿Cómo puede entrenar pokemones, que si utiliza la palanca derecha en vez de la izquierda lograría vencer a Ganondorf en el juego de Zelda.

-Todos son críticos-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño.

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

Otro cap q alegria XD! Y ya quiero terminar y eliminar al enanin, pero ya lo decidi y voy a torturarlo XD, como sea…

Gracias por leer esta locura! Y no olviden dejar Reviews XD! (Gracias a Sandra, Vania, Shadow, Hiya y otros )…HaldamirElf


	34. Isla Flamerien

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 34**

Era una mañana tranquila, con aire fresco y una brisa marina que golpeaba las mejillas de Giovanni mientras veía junto con Amy y Vincent quienes veía tranquilos el mar, dejando atrás problemas como las enfermedades de Giovanni, los problemas familiares de Vincent, los misterios de la llave que aún cuelga en el cuello de Giovanni.

Giovanni veía la siguiente isla con gran emoción, era una isla con un gran volcán, tenía una costa llena de edificios, en el puerto se veía un gran bosque que no parecía acabar.

-Vaya que se ve muy lindo-dijo Giovanni mientras veía con gran atención la isla mientras su cabeza era sostenida por su palma derecha y su codo estaba en la baranda de la cubierta-¿Cómo se llama esa isla?

-Es la isla…-dijo Amy pero fue interrumpida por el capitán.

-"Señores pasajeros, soy el capitán, como podrán observar…"-dijo el capitán-"…lo que ven es la isla Flamerien, es un isla muy famosa por sus baños termales, además que hay varios pokemones tipo fuego rondando en el bosque de la llama, que se encuentra fuera del puerto, el volcán es un perfecto lugar para observar el mar, además de ser muy romántico para parejas…"

-Si como eso fuera a pasar-dijo Amy en tono de burla.

-"Como este par de tortolitos"-dijo el capitán saliendo de la cabina con un micrófono en las manos señalando a Amy y Giovanni, los cuales se enojaron-oops, mala broma, bueno señores pasajeros, nos veremos en el puerto al atardecer.

-Este capitán sabe como cavar su propia tumba-dijo Amy.

-Ni lo digas, ya me imagino eso-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño e imaginando al capitán en versión pequeña que Amy lo atrapaba en una jaula y luego se tiraba sobre él y salía humo de pelea.

-Ni que fuera tan violenta-dijo Amy.

-Ya paren, y vean esto-dijo Vincent mientras tecleaba su "laptop"-esta isla tiene pokemones raros, eso es perfecto ya quiero atrapar uno.

-Si como ese Psyduck, que gran captura-dijo Amy mordazmente.

-Oye, no te burles de Psyduck, es un gran Pokemón-dijo Vincent.

El barco se detuvo en el puerto, nuestros héroes bajaron del barco y unas personas los saludaban junto con todos los pasajeros del S.S. Montgomery. Unas mujeres les colocaron un collar de flores, luego se vieron muy felices.

-Vaya, esta isla me encanta-dijo Giovanni.

- Y te falta ver mucho-dijo Amy.

-Bien, ¿Qué esperamos, ya quiero verlo todo-dijo Vincent.

-Vamos primero a la costa, es perfecto lugar para la meditación, luego ¿que tal un baño termal, será perfecto para relajarse-dijo Amy.

-Vamos Amy, sino no terminaremos a tiempo-dijo Giovanni.

-Está bien-dijo Amy-pero ustedes llevarán las compras, les mostraré el mejor centro comercial de esta isla.

Ellos siguieron el camino hacia el bosque, caminando por la ruta de tierra que los llevaría al bosque, pero no notaron que el trío de ladrones que los ha molestado en todo el viaje los había escuchado.

-Así que aquí hay varios pokemones raros-dijo David.

-Si, si, déjame terminar mi sopa-dijo Rebeca.

-Oye, déjame un poco-dijo David enojado.

-No, este es mío-dijo Rebeca-bien robaremos todos los pokemones, bla bla bla, pero ahora a comer.

-Los humanos son tan raros-dijo Roboticate.

En el barco bajaba el chico de cabellos blancos listo para continuar con su recorrido, detrás de él se encontraba su mayordomo. Ambos se veían tranquilos.

-Amo Birch, ¿quiere que llame un taxi?-preguntó el mayordomo.

-Oh vamos, Frederic, mi padre nunca usó un taxi para ir al centro Pokemón-dijo el chico.

-Pero él es un importante investigador Pokemón-dijo Frederic, su mayordomo.

-Eso no es excusa-dijo el chico-ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón en algo, que si quiero saber los movimientos de mis enemigos, debo conocer a mis enemigos, por eso… ¿te has tomado unas vacaciones?

-Bien, no desde hace mucho-dijo Frederic.

-¿Por qué no tomas unas ahora?-preguntó el chico.

-¿Pero y usted, amo?-preguntó Frederic.

-Descuida, yo estaré acompañado-dijo sonriendo el chico.

-Mucha suerte-dijo Frederic-nos veremos en isla Pacifidlog muy pronto.

-No lo dudes, pero ahora me iré al centro Pokemón, si me disculpas-dijo el chico y comenzó a caminar hacia el camino en que Amy, Gio y Vincent caminaron.

**Canción Principal **

Pokemón

Navegando por nuevas islas

Sin recordar problemas de atrás

Siguiendo instintos que sólo se van

Y pensado en aventuras que pronto vendrán

Y aunque problemas tengamos

O que solo yo los cree

Yo sé que saldremos adelante

Hoy navegamos por el mar azul (Ooooh)

Esa es mi meta y mi decisión (Pokemón)

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

En busca de la copa voy ya

No dudaré… (Nunca lo harás)

La Victoria mía será

Y siempre mis amigos me ayudaran…

Pokemón

**Capitulo 34: Isla Flamerien**

Amy estaba con miles de paquetes los cuales era llevados por Vincent y Giovanni. Estaba muy feliz, ya que la isla Flamerien era su segunda isla favorita. Giovanni, pese a ser burro de carga, estaba muy feliz mientras veía a sus pokemones jugando a la pelota en la playa. Vincent veía que Psyduck hacía amigos muy rápido y se preguntaba si él podría ser así. Luego de esto se dirigieron al centro Pokemón donde la enfermera Joy los recibió muy felices.

-Señorita Amy, ¿Qué hace aquí?-preguntó la enfermera Joy y Amy le tapó la boca.

-Shhhh, es que estoy con unos amigos ahora-dijo Amy mientras Vincent y Giovanni jugaban con los pokemones-verás Joy, es que después de ir a mi segundo concurso encontré un…

-NOVIO LO SABÍA-dijo la enfermera Joy-siempre lo supe.

-Noooo, es un joven entrenador que era un total fracaso cuando lo conocí-dijo Amy.

-Oh, vaya yo creí que volverías con un novio-dijo la enfermera Joy

-No aún-dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño-¿Por qué todos me molestan con eso?

-¿Amy está todo bien?-preguntó el joven de cabellos largo ahora y castaños como siempre, es decir, Giovanni.

-Si, Gio, todo está bien-dijo Amy.

-Pero, señorita Amy, ¿piensa volver a la isla Pacifidlog?-preguntó la enfermera Joy.

-Ese el problema, mis amigos quieren ir-dijo Amy-¿podrías ayudarme?

-Creo que podría intentarlo-dijo la enfermera Joy.

-Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho-dijo Amy.

-Gio, Amy, la siguiente isla es Pacifidlog-dijo Vincent

-Según tengo enterado hay problemas en isla Pacifidlog-dijo la enfermera Joy

-¿Qué clase de problemas?-preguntó Giovanni

-Bien, monstruos y entrenadores muy fuertes, pero descuiden sólo no vaya-dijo la enfermera Joy-eh…yo iré a revitalizar a sus pokemones.

-Amy, Vincent y yo estamos listos para ver eso de los baños termales-dijo Giovanni.

-Les encantará-dijo Amy.

-Además tiene algo curativo, de seguro a tu Blaziken le hará bien, independiente que sea del tipo fuego-dijo el chico de cabellos blancos, una camiseta negra con una ultra bola, una cinta en la frente de color rojo, pantalones azul marino.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Amy.

-Vaya, sabes mucho-dijo Giovanni.

-Aunque no sé si tanto como Amy-dijo Vincent.

-Claro que no sé tanto como su amiga, ella es…-dijo el chico y Amy le tapó la boca.

-Por favor no digas nada aún-dijo Amy en su oído.

-¿Ella es?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Ella es eh…muy inteligente-dijo el chico.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Vincent.

-Podría preguntar lo mismo-dijo el chico.

-Pues yo soy Vincent Goldsmith-dijo el duelista.

-Yo soy Amy Wattson-dijo la coordinadora

-Si sé quien eres-dijo el chico-pero tú ¿quien eres?

-Vaya conocer a Amy pero no a mí, eso es raro-dijo Giovanni-soy el hijo del investigador Daniel Hawkins, soy Giovanni Hawkins.

-Increíble.-dijo el chico.

-Asombrado, ¿no?-dijo Giovanni.

-En realidad no, soy el hijo de investigador tan importante como el tuyo-dijo el chico-mi nombre es Brendan Birch, soy el hijo del profesor Birch.

-¡HIJO DEL PROFESOR BIRCH!-dijeron asombrados Amy, Giovanni y Vincent.

- ¿Asombrados, ¿Qué puedo decir?-dijo poniendo los brazos a la altura de sus hombros con una sonrisa cínica.

-No sabía que el profesor Birch tuviera un hijo-dijo Vincent.

-Bueno, es que mi padre no habla mucho de mí, esto se debe a que… ¿Qué hacer con un hijo tan exitoso como yo?-dijo Brendan riendo

-No hagas tanto alarde o se te irá la modestia volando-dijo Amy.

-Pero tú podrías hacer más alarde que yo porque eres…-dijo Brendan y Amy le tapó la boca nuevamente.

-Si vuelves a insinuar algo así, serás un Pokeblock que lo comerá mi Numel-dijo Amy mostrando su puño derecho.

-Je, je, tú mandas-dijo Brendan sudando.

- (Pestañeo) Aún no entiendo nada-dijo Giovanni.

-No es relevante, ja, ja, ja-rió falsamente Amy.

-Bien, entonces Giovanni y yo nos dirigiremos a los baños termales que Amy ha publicitado hasta con carteles-dijo Vincent señalando su mochila donde decía "Vengan a las termas de la isla Flamerien, no se arrepentirán"

-Je, je, es que me gustan mucho-dijo Amy.

-Bien y ¿Qué esperamos?-preguntó empujando Brendan.

-¿Alguien lo invitó?-preguntó Amy.

-Eh…no, pero puede venir-dijo Giovanni sonriendo.

-Este tipo me agrada-dijo Brendan-…eso es…

-Si, si es…-dijo Giovanni.

-Es PASTEL-dijeron unísono Brendan y Giovanni mientras se lanzaban a un hombre que vendía pasteles.

-Atrás, dije atrás, hay pastel para todos-dijo el hombre.

-Estos son iguales-dijo Vincent.

-Je, je, tienes razón-dijo Amy con una gotita a su lado.

Luego del baño termal estaban listos para continuar con su recorrido por la isla Flamerien, Amy estaba más que feliz y su Cleffa que sostenía en sus brazos también lo estaba. Teddiursa caminaba junto a su entrenador de la mano y Eeve se encontraba en la cabeza de Giovanni.

-Vaya, tienen muchos pokemones bebe-dijo Brendan.

-Si, tu padre nos los dio-dijo Amy.

-Aunque tuvimos muchos problemas para cuidarlos, yo por lo menos les temía-dijo Vincent-pero ahora ya no.

-No sabía que mi padre tenía una investigación sobre huevos Pokemón-dijo Brendan.

-¿Hace cuanto no lo ves?-preguntó Vincent.

-Pues creo que han sido como medio año-dijo Brendan.

-Te comprendo, socio, es triste nuestra vida, nuestros padres trabajan y trabajan, sin pensar que los esperamos-dijo Giovanni con lágrimas falsas y con un fondo de lamentos.

-Vamos, no exageren, hablan con ellos, para mí me bastaría eso-dijo Amy.

- Tienes razón-dijo Brendan.

- ¿Qué es eso?-interrumpió Vincent viendo la sombra de un gran Pokemón que voló hasta la cima del volcán.

-No lo sé, preguntémosle a la tele-dijo Giovanni sacando un control remoto.

-Psss, es el pokedex-dijo Amy con una mirada maliciosa.

-Ah claro, el pokedex-dijo Giovanni con su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza.

-Salamence es un dragón grande, alas rojas, semicirculares.-dijo el pokedex- Salamence es la forma final para la línea evolutiva de Bagon, que se puede considerar su forma "larval", y de Shelgon, su estado pupal. El proceso por el cual Shelgon se desarrolla en Salamence es algo emotivo; El Pokémon ha tenido un sueño desde hace mucho tiempo desde nacimiento como Bagon para crecer las alas y a volar. Como Shelgon, sus muchos años largos de desear se van volando causan al parecer su evolución en Salamence, en el cual una mutación repentina de las células del Pokémon causa a Salamence nuevamente formado al brote sus alas imponentes.

-Un Salamence debe ser mío-dijo Brendan.

-Ese es el volcán Flama-dijo Amy-es un volcán inactivo, eso dicen, y muchos pokemones tipo dragón y otros tipo fuego vienen a descansar allí.

-Yo quiero ver uno-dijo Giovanni.

-Vamos entonces-dijo Vincent corriendo y Teddiursa lo seguía

-Oigan espérenme-dijo Amy.

-Vaya que si son rápidos-dijo Brendan y corrió tras ellos.

Mientras tanto en los arbustos se encontraba el equipo Rocket escuchaba lo que nuestros héroes habían dicho. Rebeca estaba con unos audífonos y David junto con Roboticate escuchando atentamente lo que ella les iba a decir.

-Así que ese era un Salamence-dijo Rebeca.

-Yo oí que los Salamence son muy poderosos y pueden costar una fortuna-dijo David.

-Y si se lo damos al jefe nos dará un aumento de seguro-dijo Roboticate.

-Pues hay que atraparlo-dijo Rebeca.

-SIIII-dijeron David y Roboticate.

En la cima del volcán el Salamence se acercaba lentamente a una cueva, dentro aparecieron tres miradas en la oscuridad observando atentamente al Salamence, se escucharon pisadas y salieron de la cueva mostrando su escasa edad, era Bagon´s

-BAAAgon-dijeron los pequeños acercandose a su madre.

-GRRRRRAAAAAA-respondió el Salamence sonriendo.

-Ba, bagon-dijo uno señalando a un Bagon sobre una esquina del volcán intentando hacer algo.

-GRAAA-dijo asustada el Salamence acercándose al Bagon.

-Ba, bagon, gon gon, gon, bagon-respondió el Bagon en la esquina.

-GRRRRAAAAAAAAA-respondió el Pokemón.

-Gio, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Amy escondidos todos detrás de una roca.

-Al parecer están discutiendo sobre la independencia-dijo Giovanni-Bagon quiere ver el mundo y no vivir como sus antepasados en esta isla para toda su vida.

-¡Les entiendes todo!-dijo Brendan asombrado.

-Es de familia-dijo Giovanni y luego sonrió.

-¿Qué sucede ahora, Gio?-preguntó Vincent.

-Bagon, bagon-dijo Bagon (Traducción: Lo único que quiero hacer es bajar, ¿Por qué no puedo?)

-GRAAAA-dijo Salamence (Traducción: ¿Por qué eres tan terco, debes vivir aquí para siempre)

-Bagon, ba, ba-dijo Bagon (Traducción: Es que eso no entiendo, ¿Por qué?)

-GRAAAAAAAAA-dijo Salamence (Traducción: Porque es así, siempre ha sido así y no va a cambiar)

-Ba, bagon, bagon-dijo Bagon (Traducción: Pues no lo acepto)

-GRAAAAAAAAAA-dijo Salamence (Traducción: Eres sólo un bebe ¿como vas a protegerte?)

-Yo lo haré-dijo Giovanni saliendo del escondite-sé que no debí escuchar, pero en serio estoy de acuerdo con Bagon.

-GRAAAAAAAAA-dijo Salamence (Traducción: No te metas, humano)

-Es que ya estoy dentro-dijo Giovanni decidido.

-Es muy insensato, ¿verdad?-dijo Brendan

-Créeme que él podría matarse por ayudar a alguien, sólo para quedar como le héroe-dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño-pero debo admitir que le ha ido bien.

-Siempre ha salido victorioso-dijo Vincent-las probabilidades no pueden con él, es como un caso aparte.

-No me moveré, ya que estoy a favor de Bagon-dijo Giovanni-aún así tenga que oponerme ante su madre.

-GRAAAAAAAAAAA-dijo Salamence (Traducción: Muy bien, tú lo pediste humano)

-Blaziken usa lanzallamas-dijo Giovanni y apareció detrás de él Blaziken que anuló el ataque de Salamence.

-GRAAAAAAA-dijo Salamence

-Ya deja de ser mala perdedora, sabes que Bagon lo hará bien-dijo Giovanni-no comprendes, él quiere conocer el mundo, quiere ver lo que está detrás del mar que rodea esta isla y tú no lo dejas que lo haga, ¿Por qué?

-Graaa-dijo Salamence (Traducción: Porque no quiero perderlo…)

-Eh…-dijo deteniéndose Giovanni, no había pensado en eso, recordó a su madre por un momento, todo lo que le dijo, ella lo apoyaba pero en su interior nunca quiso que se fuera.

-¿Vincent te encuentras bien?-preguntó Amy viendo a Vincent quien se sentía muy identificado.

-Bagon es como yo, Amy-dijo finalmente Vincent-su madre no quería que se fuera, pero eso me explica muchas cosas, mi mamá nunca quiso que me fuera no porque iba a ser el sucesor de mi padre, sino porque tenía miedo de que me pasara algo.

-Pero se dio cuenta que eres capaz, no lo olvides-dijo sonriendo Amy.

-Bagon, ba, ba-dijo Bagon (Traducción: Lo entiendo, mamá, pero…)

-GRAAAA-dijo Salamence (Traducción: Pero quieres hacer eso con todas tus fuerzas)

-Entonces lo permites-dijo Giovanni.

-Graaa, GRAAAAA-dijo Salamence (Traducción: No abuses de tu suerte, humano, no he dicho eso)

-Pero, tampoco dijiste que no-dijo Giovanni y Salamence sonrió.

-Por eso vendrá con nosotros-se escuchó en el cielo y se vio el globo del equipo Rocket.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Brendan.

- Prepárense para todos sus problemas-dijo Rebeca desde el globo.

-Y más vale que ahora teman –dijo David.

-Para atrapar a los dragones-dijo Rebeca.

-Para acabar con los tarugos-dijo David.

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-dijo Rebeca.

-Y para tomar un baño termal-dijo David.

-Rebeca, soy la unica-dijo Rebeca.

-David PRESENTE-dijo David.

-El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz y más-dijo Rebeca.

-Por que se van, por que se van en alta mar-dijo David.

-Robo, Robo, Así es-dijo Roboticate

-El equipo Rocket-dijeron Amy, Giovanni y Vincent.

-Eh, ¿no saben otro lema?-preguntó Giovanni-es que me está aburriendo.

-El lema es algo oficial, y no puede ser cambiado-dijo Roboticate-según el página 657 párrafos 23 sección 5 oración 3 del reglamento del equipo Rocket.

-Y lo que haremos no les gustará, pero no nos importa –dijo David y apretó un botón que apareció un robot de Salamence del que salió una jaula y atrapó a Salamence y a los tres Bagon (Gio: Recuerden que son cuatro).

-BAAAAGON-dijo el Bagon problemático.

-Sueltenlos-dijo Amy lanzando un pokebola- sal ya Marill

-Sal-dijo Vincent e intentando sacar a otro Pokemón salió Psyduck-¿Tú, a ti no te llame, está bien, Psyduck ve.

- Blaziken prepárate-dijo Giovanni.

- Vayan Grundbull y tú Duskull-dijo Rebeca.

- No me queden viendo, salgan Corfish y Trapinsh-dijo David y ambos lo mordieron-AHHHH es que ustedes nunca me dejan, suéltenme.

-Blaziken patada ígnea-dijo Giovanni.

-Marill chorro de agua ahora-dijo Amy y Marill lanzó chorro de agua sobre Duskull.

-Grundbull embiste a ese ratón y Duskull usa tinieblas al pato-dijo Rebeca.

-Trapinsh magnitud, Corfish burbujas al pollo súper alimentado-dijo David

-Psyduck esquívalo-dijo Vincent y Psyduck lo hizo-ahora utiliza confusión.

-¿Psy?-preguntó Psyduck.

-¡COMO QUE NO SABES COMFUSIÓN!-dijo Vincent-entonces chorro de agua.

-¿Psy?-dijo Psyduck sudando.

-Esto es el colmo, usa arañazo-dijo Vincent y Psyduck golpeó a Corfish.

-Blaziken también será nuestro-dijo Rebeca.

-Está bien-dijo Roboticate y atrapó a Blaziken la misma jaula que atrapó a Salamence y a los Bagon´s.

-¡BLAZIKEN!-dijo Giovanni enojado.

-Al parecer tendré que intervenir-dijo Brendan sacando una pokebola-sal ya Swampert.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Giovanni sacando su pokedex.

-Swampert es un Pokémon diurno con una afinidad a regar. –dijo el pokedex-Así vive y hace su jerarquía costa afuera en las varias playas. Tiene varias capacidades que permitan que viva sin miedo de ser apuntado como presa. Sus tres aletas detectan cambios sutiles en los sonidos y los patrones de las ondas del océano y los vientos de marea para predecir el próximo de tormentas y de ondas de marea, respectivamente. Su gran fuerza, permitiendo que procure y que arrastre los cantos rodados que pueden pesar una tonelada, la deja llenar encima de los cantos rodados alrededor de su jerarquía de la playa para resistir a las tormentas que puede predecir.

-Bla bla bla, puras cosas extrañas, estoy empezando a odiar el pokedex-dijo Giovanni.

-Ya para, y fíjate en el oponente-dijo Amy-Marill chorro de agua.

-Trapinsh esquívalo-dijo David.

-Swampert hidro bomba-dijo Brendan y Swampert lanzó hidro bomba hacia Trapinsh dejándolo inconciente.

-Psyduck ataca con cabezazo a Grundbull-dijo Vincent.

-PSY-dijo Psyduck lanzándose contra Grundbull y lo hirió gravemente.

-Duskull bola sombra a Marill-dijo Rebeca y Duskull lanzó bola sombra a Marill causando una pantalla de polvo que asustó a Amy.

-MARILL-dijo Amy.

-Ma, marill-dijo Marill con una mirada fuerte pero herido, luego comenzó a brillar, cambió de forma hasta que se convirtió en un Azumarill-Azu, Azumarrill.

-Marill evolucionó-dijo Amy sorprendida.

-Amy, no te quedes viendo, ayúdame-dijo Brendan mientras Swampert esquivaba a Duskull.

-Claro, Azumarill cola de hierro-dijo Amy y Marill golpeó fuertemente a Grundbull dejándolo inconciente.

-Psuduck ataca con cabezazo de nuevo a Corfish-dijo Vincent.

-Swampert bomba de lodo-dijo Brendan y Swampert lanzó una potente bomba de lodo que rompió la jaula.

-¡Blaziken!-dijo Giovanni abrazando a su Pokemón- Doble patada ahora.

-GRAAAA-dijo Salamence y lanzó hiper rayo a Trapinsh dejándolo inconciente.

-Ya me lo deschavetaron-dijo David.

-Ba, ba, bagon-dijo Bagon a Salamence y ambos lanzaron furia dragón al equipo Rocket mandándolos a volar.

-Esto es injusto, ellos siempre ganan-dijo David.

-EL EQUIPO ROCKET FUE VENCIDO OTRA VEZ-dijeron hasta desaparecer en el firmamento.

-GRAAAA-dijo el Salamence a sus hijos.

-Ba, bagon-dijo Bagon.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Giovanni-eso es fabuloso.

-Ba, ba, ba, gon, bagon-dijo Bagon.

-¿En serio?-dijo Giovanni sorprendido.

-Eh, Giovanni, recuerdas que no entendemos ni una palabra de lo que dicen, ¿verdad?-preguntó Amy.

-Oh claro-dijo Giovanni-Salamence permitió que Bagon saliera y él me pidió que viniera con nosotros.

-Eso es fabuloso-dijo Vincent.

-Ba, ba, bagon-dijo Bagon (Traducción: Pero no sin una batalla)

-Si insistes-dijo Giovanni-sal ya Sandshrew.

-Guya-respondió el Pokemón saliendo de la pokebola.

-Bagon, ba-dijo Bagon usando cabezazo.

-Sandshrew esquívalo y usa arañazo-dijo Giovanni mientras Sandshrew salta y luego golpea con sus garras a Bagon.

-BAAAAGON-dijo Bagon y usó furia dragón.

-Sandshrew magnitud ahora-dijo Giovanni y Sandshrew usó magnitud impidiendo a Bagon usar por mucho tiempo-ahora usa cuchillada.

-Guya-dijo Sandshrew y golpeó a Bagon dejándolo inconciente.

- Bien, ahora ¿Qué hago?-preguntó Giovanni-preguntémosle a la televisión.

-Ogh, lanza la pokebola, maestro Pokemón-dijo Amy sarcásticamente.

-Oh claro, si lo sabía-dijo Giovanni cínicamente-pokebola ve.

La pokebola se movía de un lado al otro, hasta que finalmente dejó de moverse. Giovanni levantó muy feliz la pokebola de Bagon. Salamence miró a Giovanni fijamente, como si tratara de decirle "cuídalo bien", Giovanni asintió, luego abrazó a Salamence.

Ya en el puerto, Giovanni veía por última vez la isla que le ayudó mucho, a tranquilizarse y ver a lo que antes era ciego. Amy veía con una mirada maliciosa a Brendan, quien para ella era una amenaza.

-No, en serio, ¿Cuándo te vas?-dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño.

-Vamos Amy, él también viaja con nosotros-dijo Giovanni.

-Gracias, Giovanni, de verdad que seré de ayuda-dijo Brendan

-No sabes cuanto te odio-dijo Amy mirando de forma terrorífica a Giovanni.

-Bien, debemos seguir a isla Pacifidlog-dijo Vincent.

-¿Todavía quieren ir?-preguntó desconcertada Amy.

-Puede que sea horrible, pero es lo que sigue y hasta el momento me agrada el viaje-dijo Giovanni-además lo que nos dijo Cataline me gustó mucho.

-Creo que no tengo opción-dijo Amy cansada.

El barco dejó atrás a la isla Flamerien, mientras Giovanni veía el vuelo de Salamence por encima del barco, se veía a si mismo como premeditando su futuro.

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

Otro cap ! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII XD

Gracias por leer esto, y no se olviden de los reviews XD( Yo dije eso?)


	35. Piratas al Ataque

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 35**

Amy veía muy triste desde su cama en el barco una fotografía en la que aparecían 7 personas: un padre, un hombre muy elegante y en su época fue marinero; madre, una mujer abrazando a su esposo y cinco niñas felices en especial la más pequeña, cuya sonrisa parecía contagiar a cualquiera.

-Papá, mamá-dijo Amy en medio de sollozos-desde que ustedes murieron no he sonreído así, creí que mi vida iba de mal en peor hasta que…lo conocí…a Giovanni y me mostró que una sonrisa puede hacer milagros. Creo que es por eso que no desisto aún del viaje, no sé por qué pero cuando estoy con Vincent y con Giovanni me siento distinta, espero que sea para bien, pero cuando lo veo…

-¿Amy?-preguntó Giovanni tocando la puerta de la habitación de Amy.

-Eh… ¿si?-preguntó Amy con un tono triste.

-¿Eh?, ah si, es que era temprano y pues…-dijo Giovanni colocando su palma derecha detrás de su cuello.

-No los molesté como de costumbre-dijo Amy.

-Pues si lo quieres poner de ese modo, pues…si, eso era lo que quería decir-dijo Giovanni asintiendo varias veces.

-Ya verás cuando salga, Giovanni Hawkins-dijo Amy.

-Je, je, bien entonces nos vemos en el comedor-dijo Giovanni-ahí está Vincent y Creta.

-Es Brendan-dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño.

-Je, je, es verdad-dijo Giovanni colocando su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza.

La voz de Giovanni parecía haberse ido y Amy veía aún la fotografía, luego se secó las lágrimas. Tomó la fotografía y la guardó en un estuche especial.

-Es hora de entrar a escena, nos vemos-dijo Amy cerrando el estuche y luego entró al baño.

Giovanni mientras caminaba pensaba a la vez en Amy ya que su respuesta fue en un tono triste.

-No creo que le haya hecho daño alguno-se dijo Giovanni-pero tal vez fue indirecto, o peor tal vez un calamar gigante la raptó y esta Amy es falsa…noo, ¿en que estoy pensando?, vaya me pregunto ¿Qué habrá pasado?

**Canción Principal **

Pokemón

Navegando por nuevas islas

Sin recordar problemas de atrás

Siguiendo instintos que sólo se van

Y pensado en aventuras que pronto vendrán

Y aunque problemas tengamos

O que solo yo los cree

Yo sé que saldremos adelante

Hoy navegamos por el mar azul (Ooooh)

Esa es mi meta y mi decisión (Pokemón)

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

En busca de la copa voy ya

No dudaré… (Nunca lo harás)

La Victoria mía será

Y siempre mis amigos me ayudaran…

Pokemón

**Capitulo 35: Piratas al Ataque**

El S.S Montgomery es un barco muy elegante y grande, el cual ha llevado a nuestros héroes por las islas Esmeralda. Tiene toda clase de salas pero la más visitada es su exclusivo comedor ubicado finamente a vista del vasto mar.

-Deberías ser publicista, narrador, en vez de molestarnos-dijo Giovanni y luego miró Vincent-bueno, no sé tal vez le hice algo.

-Creo que exageras-dijo Vincent-Amy es una chica reservada, pero siempre nos dice lo que le sucede.

-Hola, chicos-dijo Brendan

-¿Y tú eres…?-preguntó Giovanni moviendo las manos en señal de continuar la pregunta.

-Buena broma-dijo riendo Brendan.

-No, en serio, ¿Quién eres?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Soy Brendan Birch, nos conocimos en la isla Flamerien, ¿recuerdas?-dijo Brendan.

-Ah si….no, no lo recuerdo-dijo Giovanni.

-Psss, ¿es así siempre?-preguntó en voz baja Brendan a Vincent.

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero eres el primero que se olvida su nombre-dijo Vincent.

-Buenos días-dijo la joven de cabellos azules con un gran vestido rosa y una cartera pequeña sujetada por ambas manos y sus amigos la vieron estupefactos.

-¡AMY!-dijeron desconcertados.

-Sé que es tarde para decirlo pero…-dijo Brendan-Hola lindura, tus ojos me han cautivado, como una pokebola a un Pokemón.

-Eh… ¿estás bien?-preguntó Amy.

-No, no estoy bien, cuando veo el sol veo tus ojos, cuando veo el mar tus mejillas, cuando veo mi hígado…, bueno ustedes me entienden-dijo Brendan.

-Si no quieres morir mejor aléjate-dijo Amy con una mirada demoníaca.

-Eh…si, como ordene-dijo Brendan.

-Amy, ¿Por qué estás vestida así?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Bueno porque quería vestirme así, ¿no puedo? O ¿tienes algún problema?-preguntó Amy enojada.

-Pues no, es que te ves más linda así-dijo Giovanni y Amy sonrió enrojecida-además que ahora te vez como una mujer.

-(Se rompe la cara de felicidad de Amy como un cristal) ¡QUE DIJISTE!, ¿Qué creías que era antes?-dijo Amy más que enojada.

-Gio, yo que tú corro a toda prisa-dijo Vincent.

-Ya que insistes-dijo Giovanni y desapareció dejando una fila de humo.

-VUELVE AQUÍ-dijo Amy corriendo tras él. Dejando a Vincent y Brendan pestañeando.

Mientras tanto en una isla rocosa se encontraba el equipo Rocket, echados de espalda frente al sol.

-El bobo nos dejó en una isla desierta-dijo Rebeca frunciendo el ceño

-Y me ruge la tripa-dijo David.

-Oigan, ustedes, esta isla es privada-dijo un soldado con una R en el pecho-eh… ¿ustedes son del equipo Rocket?

-Claro que sí-dijo Rebeca.

-Así que no molestes, cadete-dijo David.

-Acompáñenme-dijo el soldado.

-Vamos, de seguro hay comida-dijo Rebeca.

-SIIII-dijeron David y Roboticate.

El soldado los llevo por una caverna oculta, luego abrió una puerta con una R, entraron a una base secreta y finalmente los llevó hasta la puerta principal. Entraron sigilosamente y vieron a tres personas.

-Vaya, Vaya, ¿no es Rebeca quien entra?-preguntó una mujer, era Raiden.

-Y ese, ¿no es David?-preguntó un hombre, era Pietro.

-Raiden-dijo Rebeca,

-Pietro-dijo David.

-Me alegro que se conozcan-dijo un hombre con una gorra de marinero y una R en su chaqueta de cuero y negra-pero no estamos en una reunión de ex alumnos, estamos en una misión.

-Oh gran capitán Scare-dijeron reverenciando Rebeca y David.

-Y ahora ustedes entrarán a la misión-dijo el capitán Scare sonriendo.

-Pero ellos…-dijeron Raiden y Pietro.

-Son integrantes del equipo Rocket y los necesitamos-dijo el capitán Scare.

-No se arrepentirá, señor-dijo Rebeca.

-Más les vale-dijo el capitán Scare.

Mientras tanto en el barco, nuestros héroes examinaban la feria que se llevaba a cabo en el salón de baile.

-Oye, niño, sabes, un Feebas puede evolucionar a un Milotic, este Pokemón es muy elegante y caro, imagínatelo venderlo, te harías millonario-dijo un vendedor.

-A decir verdad lo sabía, pero no pensaría en venderlo-dijo Vincent.

-Ah te veo listo, ellos son hermoso y fuertes, te vendo uno y como estoy de buen humor te lo dejo a mitad de precio, ¿Qué me dices?-preguntó el vendedor.

-Pues que…-dijo Vincent-vender un Pokemón es lo más bajo que he visto en mi vida, los trata como si fueran objetos y para mí son amigos, antes les tenía miedo pero ahora los veo de otra forma.

-Eh…bien-dijo el vendedor y Vincent se dirigió hacia sus amigos.

-Tienes suerte que no hay estado muy enojada porque de haber sido así yo no estarías vivo-dijo Amy.

-Si, pero dejarme en ayuno-dijo Giovanni enojado-prefiero la muerte.

-Oigan chicos traje chocolate-dijo Brendan.

-Petra me has salvado-dijo Giovanni.

-Es Brendan-dijo el entrenador y mientras le pasaba el chocolate a Giovanni apareció la boca de Amy arrebatándosela.

-Mi chocolate-dijo Giovanni enojado y Amy lo observó con una mirada demoníaca-eh bueno quédatelo, que miedo.

-Chicos, hay miles de cosas para comprar-dijo Vincent.

-Que bueno Vincent, que tú también lo haya notado-dijo Amy sacando su billetera- sólo que hasta un Snorlax tiene más dinero que yo.

-El dinero y las cosas no lo son todo-dijo Giovanni.

-Eso es algo que diría alguien conformista-dijo Amy.

-Pues yo creo que es verdad lo que digo-dijo Giovanni y en eso sonó una alarma en todo el barco-¿Qué sucede?

-No lo sé-dijo Vincent.

-De seguro activaste algo con tus palabras-dijo Amy enojada.

Subieron a cubierta y vieron al horizonte un barco con una bandera, era la Jolly Roger(N/A: Es la bandera pirata, aparece en "La isla del Tesoro" del magnifico Robert Louise Stevenson"), todos corrían al verla por el miedo.

-Prepárense para todos los problemas-dijo Rebeca.

-Y mas vale que nos teman-dijo David

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación-dijo Rebeca.

-Para unir a los barcos de nuestra invasión-dijo David.

-Para denunciar a los males de la paz y el amor-dijo Rebeca.

-Y para extender nuestro reinado hasta la isla del tesoro -dijo David.

-Rebeca-dijo la integrante.

-El grumete David -dijo David.

-El equipo Rocket navegando a la velocidad de la luz o más-dijo Rebeca.

-Yojo-jo-jo pirata siempre seré-dijo David.

-Robo, Robo, así es-dijo Roboticate.

-Ya cállense-dijo Pietro-ustedes atraparán a todo aquel que se interponga. Nosotros tomaremos el barco.

-Bien-dijeron.

-Los bobos no sabrán que ocurrió-dijo David.

En la cubierta del S.S Montgomery…

-Debemos defendernos-dijo Giovanni.

-Si, pero ¿Cómo?-preguntó Brendan.

-Bien, primero liberen a todos sus pokemones-dijo Giovanni y el barco pirata chocó con el S.S Montgomery y varios soldados con una R comenzaron a saltar a cubierta.

-Bien-dijo Vincent-salga ya Kirlia, Feebas y Psyduck…tú quédate conmigo Teddiursa.

-Vaya, Beautifly, Bayleef, Azumarill, Numel-dijo Amy-Cleffa, tú entra en mi mochila.

-Sandshrew, Smoochy, Bagon yo los elijo-dijo Giovanni-Blaziken mantente alerta y tú, Eeve, no te separes de mí.

-Salgan, Swampert, Charizard, Slowbro y…Delibird-dijo Brendan

-Tienes mucho pokemones fuertes-dijo Amy.

Cadenas y sogas eran atadas al barco por los piratas, el capitán veía fríamente a nuestros héroes.

-Ja, ja, ja, pero si son sólo niños-dijo el capitán Scare.

-Blaziken patada ígnea-dijo Giovanni y tumbó a los invasores.

-Estos son los chicos de la Isla Corsola-dijo Raiden-ya no está ese tonto que los protege.

-Eso nos da ventaja-dijo Pietro.

-No modifiquen el plan-dijo el capitán Scare.

-Tiene razón-dijo Raiden.

-Rebeca, David, encárguense de ellos-dijo Pietro.

-Si-dijeron.

-Ya bobos, salgan Duskul y Grundbull-dijeron Rebeca.

-Corfish y Tranpish-dijo David y estos intentaron morderlo-oh, jo, jo, por eso me puse rodilleras y coderas, ahora échenselos.

-Blaziken evádelo y usa doble patada-dijo Giovanni.

Pietro y Raiden corrieron hacia la cabina del capitán y lo atraparon…

-Amy, Vincent, Brendan, iré a rescatar al capitán-dijo Giovanni.

-GIO NO-dijo Amy pero fue en vano ya que se había ido.

Mientras tanto en la cabina del capitán…

-Entréguenoslo, sabemos que tiene uno de los capítulos-dijo Pietro (Gio: Uno de los 12 capítulos del libro sagrado de Ho-oh que he hablado en todo el fic T-T)

-¿Para que el equipo Rocket quiere eso?-preguntó el capitán.

- Eso no le concierne-dijo Raiden.

-Señor los detonantes fueron colocados-se escuchó en un transmisor.

-Creo que debe abordar un bote salvavidas-dijo Pietro.

-Pero esos niños…-dijo el capitán.

-Pues ellos se lo buscaron al resistirse-dijo Raiden y sacaron a la fuerza al capitán-buen viaje (Soltando el bote)

-Blaziken giro fuego-dijo Giovanni.

-Sal ya Alakazam anúlalo-dijo Raiden.

-Nos encantaría hacerte puré, pero tenemos que hacer-dijo Pietro subiendo al barco pirata.

-Oigan, ¿nos van a dejar?-preguntó David.

-Pues…si-dijo Raiden.

-Delibird sorpresa-dijo Brendan.

Y el paquete explotó mandando a volar a nuestros tontos, el equipo Rocket.

-EL EQUIPO ROCKET FUE VENCIDO OTRA VEZ-dijeron.

-Ahora les toca a ustedes-dijo Giovanni mirando al barco pirata.

-Bomba uno-dijo Pietro y la parte posterior del barco explotó.

-Eso no está bien-dijo Giovanni.

-En el barco hay otra bomba que hará explotar todo el barco-dijo Raiden.

-Ouk-dijo Giovanni-bien…debemos encontrarla.

-Nos veremos si sobreviven claro-dijeron Pietro y Raiden

-Rayos-dijo Giovanni enojado-lo tengo ustedes tomen algo para llegar a la isla más cercana yo intentaré detener la bomba.

-¿Estás loco?-preguntó Amy.

-Tal vez, pero necesito que lo hagan-dijo Giovanni.

-Está bien-dijo Vincent.

-Nos veremos en la isla-dijo Giovanni.

Mientras ellos remaban rápidamente, sabían que no serviría de mucho ya que la explosión los alcanzaría. Giovanni corría buscando la bomba, luego debajo de un paquete encontró lo que buscaba, corrió lo más rápido que pudo a cubierta y luego lo lanzó, pero aún así la bomba estalló e hizo que el barco explotara. Amy, Vincent y Brendan veían esto con angustia y dolor, ya que del barco sólo se veían tablones.

-GIOVANNI-gritó llorando Amy

-¿PUEDES OIRNOS?-preguntó Vincent asustado y muy triste.

Giovanni estaba en una especie de transe, eso que te sucede cuando estás a punto de morir que recuerdas toda tu vida y como tiene 10 años fue corta.

-¿Gio estás bien?-preguntó la voz de Amy y Giovanni abrió los ojos.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Giovanni.

-En la isla Althergort-dijo Vincent.

-Es una suerte que haya sobrevivido-dijo Giovanni y luego miró a Amy-gracias.

-De nada, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-dijo Amy

-No te preocupes-dijo Giovanni.

Una mirada pesimista invadía la cara de Giovanni y sólo me pregunto ¿Qué quería el equipo Rocket con ese capítulo?, ¿Qué le sucede a Giovanni?, ¿Por qué Giovanni no me devuelve mi pan tostado?, esas preguntas serán respondidas pronto…

**Esta Historia Continuará…**


	36. La Verdad del Heroe

Hola…

Bueno, este cap es el que cuenta xq hay una maldad en Giovanni, que si recuerdan se la copiaron los Rhestos y se la llevaron y la llamaron Mal para luego hacer lo suyo…bueno esta es la explicación pero como veran también explica porque es minima, bueno GioHawkins, trato de demandarme porque la historia es muy muy triste, (TT hasta llamo a la ONU por los derechos humanos pero si ni es humano TT) pero como siempre termina bien XD, espero que les guste…perdon el atraso es que me dio mucha pereza pasar el cap anterior (es decir 35), pero ahora agradezco de todo espiritu élfico a todos los que leen mi fic XD, se despide HaldamirElf…

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 36**

-"Me veía tan pequeño, tan triste, tan…solo…Soy el cuarto de cinco hijos, en ese tiempo…estaba pequeño y solo, podía sentirme solo aunque estuviera rodeado de mi madre y mi hermana, también vecinos. Mi padre había conseguido un trabajo muy lejos, en la isla Mossdeep, creí que mi vida sería así para siempre, pero fue cuando llego el día, pese a que soy muy torpe o que soy olvidadizo, ese día era el más esperado por mi… Estaba en mi dormitorio en pueblo Paleta, leyendo mis libros de Sir Conan Doyle, imaginando historias sobre un viaje con mis pokemones, con miles de amigos en el camino, sonrisas y penas, pero que todo se vería como un porvenir, que todo saldría bien…Es verdad que dejé a mi familia, pero creo que mamá y Melody estarán muy bien, las vi sonreír en la isla Paradiah y eso me alegra, estoy feliz, estoy con mis amigos…pero estoy solo…"-leía Giovanni de su diario que tenía oculto en su mochila, con la firma de su madre y hermana: "No nos olvides, estamos contigo", pero sentía que algo era mentira.

Giovanni es un chico que porque su vida ha sido de esa manera siempre ha tenido que ver lo positivo de la vida, su madre lo mimaba constantemente como a su pequeña hermana Melody, por eso come demasiado, su sonrisa siempre ocultaba lo triste que realmente estaba, lo asustado que lo atormentaba, pero cuando conoció a Vincent, Amy y Blaziken, lo olvidó por completo.

-Que tonto he sido-se dijo Giovanni-no puedo creer que haya sido tan insensato para hacer eso, ¿pero en que rayos estaba pensando?

-¿Giovanni te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Amy.

-Pues no puedo creer que haya arriesgado mi vida aún-dijo Giovanni.

-Debió haber sido un acto reflejo-dijo Vincent.

-Pues eso no me dice nada-dijo Giovanni.

-Descuida, lo importante es que estás bien-dijo Brendan.

-Si, tienes razón-dijo Giovanni.

-¿En que pensabas?-preguntó Amy luego de verlo fijamente.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Es que has estado muy callado hoy, eso no es típico de ti, siempre tienes algo que decir-dijo Amy.

-Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón-dijo Vincent.

-Eh, pues no es nada, creo que estoy cansado, solo eso-dijo Giovanni.

-A mi no me engañas, hemos viajado mucho tiempo para que me mientas-dijo Amy.

-Pues no es importante, eso te lo aseguro-dijo Giovanni un poco nervioso.

-Si Giovanni no quiere contarnos pues es decisión de él-dijo Brendan-aquí también hay personas que no han contado su pasado (Mirando a Amy)

-Si vuelves a hablar otra vez, usaré tu lengua como salchicha-dijo Amy

-"Los veía sonreír y correr, pero era como si yo estuviera a kilómetros de allí. Volvía a sentir esa soledad que me atormentaba cuando pequeño, ya no quería volver a sentirla. Quería correr, alejarme, no volverla a ver, no quería sentirla de nuevo, NUNCA MAS"

Lágrimas corrían por la cara de Giovanni y Amy lo veía como si fuera una especie de zombi, de verdad que estaba preocupada, pero sentía que lo mejor era dejarlo, lo que ocultase debía salir solo…a su debido tiempo.

-Pues avancemos, hay que caminar por el bosque Althergort-dijo Amy-y no hay ni un segundo que perder, ¿vienes Giovanni?

-¿Eh?-preguntó Giovanni.

-¿Qué si vienes con nosotros al bosque?-preguntó Amy.

-Claro, diviértanse-dijo Giovanni sonriendo falsamente.

-Bien, creo que lo tomaré como un no-dijo Vincent.

-Ah no, tú vienes-dijo Amy-no creo que sea buena idea que estés solito, por algo vamos como amigos.

-"¿Amigos?, ¿Solo?, ¿Por qué me hieren tanto esas palabras este día?, ¿Qué se oculta que no me deja de martirizar?, ¿Qué es lo que he olvidado?, nada, pues no he olvidado nada, solo que nací solo, vivo solo, y moriré solo…esa es mi vida y debo asumirla desde ahora, sino me será muy difícil aceptarla en adelante…¿No es bueno que esté solo?, pero si yo ya estoy solo, como si estuviera cubierto en cascaron…"

Amy jaló la mano de Giovanni, pero este parecía no responder, en serio que algo estaba mal, eso era seguro…

**Canción Principal **

Pokemón

Navegando por nuevas islas

Sin recordar problemas de atrás

Siguiendo instintos que sólo se van

Y pensado en aventuras que pronto vendrán

Y aunque problemas tengamos

O que solo yo los cree

Yo sé que saldremos adelante

Hoy navegamos por el mar azul (Ooooh)

Esa es mi meta y mi decisión (Pokemón)

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

En busca de la copa voy ya

No dudaré… (Nunca lo harás)

La Victoria mía será

Y siempre mis amigos me ayudaran…

Pokemón

**Capitulo 35: La Verdad del Héroe**

Amy, Vincent y Brendan seguían el camino a Pacifidlog, ahora sin barco, ya que el equipo Rocket había destruido el S.S Montgomery. Amy sabía que debía llegar a la isla Folth para cruzar y llegar a la isla Pacifidlog, pero la situación de Giovanni la atormentaba.

-Gio, ¿quieres un emparedado?-preguntó Amy.

-Pues no gracias, no tengo hambre-dijo el entrenador mirando el suelo.

-¿Qué le pasará?, esta muy raro-dijo Vincent.

-Debe ser un mal día-dijo Brendan.

-Eso espero…que sea uno solo-dijo Amy.

-Miren, es el bosque-dijo Vincent y Giovanni levantó su cara melancólica para ver un cartel que decía: "Bosque Althergort"

-Que alegría-dijo falsamente Giovanni con una sonrisa mentirosa.

-Si, ¿te alegra?, pues hay muchas bayas que podrás comer-dijo Amy.

-Eso debe ser genial-dijo mirando nuevamente el suelo Giovanni.

-"Nadie entiende, ¿Qué es sentirse realmente solo?, es horrible…nadie lo entiende…"

-Blay-preguntó su Pokemón.

-Eh si, ve-dijo Giovanni no escuchando a su Pokemón.

-Blay, blay, blay-dijo blaziken

-Sean bienvenidos-dijo una anciana sonriendo-veo que quieren pasar.

-Si, ¿podemos?-preguntó cortésmente Amy

-Claro-dijo la anciana y los dejó pasar-tengan cuidado, hay pokemones peligrosos por esos lugares.

-Lo tendremos-dijo Vincent.

-Aquí tienen pokebolas por si acaso-dijo la anciana.

-"¿Es que nadie lo entiende?, es todo una mentira, ¿Qué es lo real?, ¿Por qué mi viaje tiene altibajos?... ¡NADIE LO ENTIENDE!"

Giovanni comenzó a correr olvidando a sus amigos, dejándolos muy atrás y preocupados, Blaziken fue el único que decidió perseguirlo, pero Amy lo detuvo.

-Salgan todos-gritó lanzando sus pokebolas Giovanni los vio a cada uno y luego abrazó a Bagon y a Eeve.

-Eeve-dijo el Pokemón un poco confundido.

-Estoy bien, es que me siento extraño este día-dijo sonriendo Giovanni-pero lo mejor será que se queden con Amy, Vincent y Brendan, ¿está bien?

-BA, Bagon-dijo Bagon.

-Gracias-dijo Giovanni y comenzó a caminar hasta adentrarse en el bosque.

-Blay, Blay-dijo Blaziken acercándose a los pokemones.

-Eeve-dijo el pequeño Eeve.

-Vengan-dijo Amy-déjenlo por hoy, sólo por hoy.

-Blay-asintió Blaziken.

-"…nadie comprende….nadie comprende…nadie…"-

-Es que soy tan tonto para pensar en eso-dijo Giovanni mientras corría alejándose más y más de sus amigos-no puedo creer que lo vuelva a recordar, si ya lo había olvidado, ¿Por qué vuelve este sentimiento?... ¡Por que!.

Mientras tanto atrás de Giovanni…

-No sé, pero esto me preocupa-dijo Vincent.

-A mi también pero será mejor dejarlo en paz, créeme-dijo Amy.

-¿Qué tendrá guardado que lo atormenta?, me encantaría saberlo-dijo Brendan.

-Eso lo sabremos cuando debamos saberlo, ni antes ni después-dijo Amy.

-Bien-dijeron Vincent y Brendan.

-Entonces empecemos nuestro viaje-dijo Amy-quiero ir al lago, les encantará, allí jugaba con Drake y Mark, es muy grande y limpio, además Giovanni aún tiene su pokenav así que podemos llamarlo para saber como está.

-En ese caso me tranquilizo-dijo Vincent-¡vamos!

-Si-dijo Brendan.

-"Repetir el día en que ocurrió…NO QUIERO…fue este día, si, pero ¡no quiero volver!"

-Ogh-dijo Giovanni mientras se detuvo para tomar aire y tranquilizarse.

-Pareces cansado jovencito-dijo una anciana que cortaba unas rosas y las limpiaba.

-Es que corrí mucho, lamento si la interrumpí-dijo Giovanni sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, pequeño Giovanni-dijo la anciana y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Me conoce?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Claro que te conozco, me sorprende que te hayas olvidado de mí-dijo la anciana mirándolo frente a frente.

-¿Maestra Sarah?-dijo Giovanni cambiando el aspecto triste por una sonrisa y felicidad.

-Mi pequeño Giovanni, no sabes cuan feliz estoy de verte-dijo la anciana-has crecido mucho.

-Parece ser la única que lo cree-dijo Giovanni mirando el suelo.

-Por favor, eso no es cierto-dijo la anciana-siempre serás alto, tal vez no de estatura, pero si de valentía, recuerdo aún lo momentos en la guardería…

-LA GUARDERÍA-dijo Giovanni-¿Por qué no está usted allí?

-Bien, porque me jubilé-dijo la anciana sonriendo-aunque aún extraño a mis pequeños, a ti, a David, a Thomas, al travieso Martín, yo era muy feliz…

-Si-dijo Giovanni mirando el suelo nuevamente.

-Pero eso no significa que no lo sea ahora, ya que al verte me deja tranquila mi trabajo-dijo la anciana.

-¿Usted lo cree?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Claro, aún recuerdo al tímido, cuadrado y serio Giovanni Hawkins que entró a la guardería por primera vez, dejó de serlo hasta convertirse en un gran entrenador Pokemón-dijo la anciana-y estoy orgullosa de eso.

-¿Cree que he cambiado tanto?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Cuando te conocí ni sonreías-dijo la anciana-ahora se ve que siempre lo haces.

-Eso ya no es tan cierto-dijo Giovanni mirando el suelo nuevamente.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la anciana pero este no respondió-¿te sucede algo?

-Eh…no, no me ocurre nada-dijo Giovanni.

-A mí no me engañas, te conozco desde pequeño, creo que te conozco tanto como tu madre así que dime que te ocurre-dijo la anciana.

-Maestra Sarah, alguna vez se ha sentido muy sola-dijo Giovanni.

-… ¿Aunque estés rodeada de miles de personas?-preguntó la anciana.

-Si, exacto-dijo Giovanni.

-Si, es por eso que te tuve mucho cariño, tú me lo contaste el primer día de clases-dijo la anciana-pero no te preocupes, sé que en realidad no lo sientes ahora, debe ser un día que te hace recordar momentos triste, a mí me sucede cuando recuerdo a mis padres, pero sé que pasará, y sino hazlo por tu cuenta, no tomes lo triste sino lo lindo de la vida.

-(Sonríe) Es verdad, gracias maestra-dijo Giovanni-¿Cuánto tiempo vive aquí?

-Pues…dos años-dijo la anciana-con mi nieto claro, debe estar descansando por allí, ¿puedes ir a buscarlo?

-¿Yo?-dijo tímidamente Giovanni.

-(Levantando la ceja derecha) No volvamos a ese día por favor, sabes perfectamente que te dije a ti-dijo la anciana-ve por favor.

-Está bien-dijo Giovanni.

-"Esa es mi sonrisa…no la quiero perder…me tomó mucho tiempo encontrarla, gracias a varias personas lo logré y no dejaré que se vaya tan fácilmente…"

Giovanni se acercó a un árbol que se encontraba frente a un risco con vista al mar y vio una guitarra y a un chico con un sombrero que le tapaba la cara, para que el sol no le cayera en esta.

-Eh…Hola, tu abuela te llama-dijo Giovanni muy asustado.

-¿Eh?...Ah si, gracias-dijo el joven con el ojo derecho aún cerrado y sonriendo, sus cabellos era rubios y sus ojos verdes, tenía una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones negros, además tenía en el cuello un amuleto de un Tótem-hola, mi nombre es Derek.

-Hola mi nombre es Giovanni Hawkins-dijo el entrenador-fui alumno de tu abuela.

-¡Hawkins!, ¿Cómo el investigador?-dijo Derek y Giovanni asintió-vaya que sorpresa, el hijo de Daniel Hawkins.

-Si…si-dijo Giovanni.

-"Todo es tan confuso…este día es el peor de todos, fue el día en que mi hermano James Hawkins desapareció, por fin logré encajar todas las pistas…de todos mis hermanos mayores él era el único que recordaba que tenía una familia que lo esperaba… ¿Por qué desapareció?, no lo entiendo aún…nadie sabe ahora donde se encuentra…sólo desapareció, como el polvo que se lleva el viento…"

-Vaya, parece que se llevan bien-dijo la anciana Sarah.

-¿Usted cree?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Oh basta de formalidades-dijo Sarah-sabes que las odio.

-Vaya, que la abuela te quiere-dijo Derek y Giovanni observó su guitarra.

- ¿Eres músico?-preguntó Giovanni.

-No sé si llamarlo música, pequeño Giovanni, pero algo intenta-dijo Sarah.

-Ay abuela, es lo que se escucha hoy-dijo Derek-sólo te quejas porque lo hago bien y tengo admiradores.

-Yo creo que una Slowpoke tiene más admiradores que tú-dijo Sarah.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja-rieron Giovanni y Derek.

-No, la verdad es que lo hace muy bien-dijo al fin Sarah-pero será mejor que entremos a la casa, ya que aquí corre una brisa helada.

-Está bien-dijo Giovanni-creo que no tengo otra opción.

-"¿Qué es lo cierto?, ¿Qué oculta mi alma?...no lo entiendo…no lo entiendo…no lo hago…"

Blaziken se sentía mal por su entrenador, la verdad era ellos que no se habían separado a excepción de la vez que se enfermó, pero siempre estuvieron juntos en espíritu, pero ahora…nada.

-Blay-dijo Blaziken a Eeve.

-Eeve, eeve-dijo eeve.

-Vamos, no se pongan así, de seguro está mejor y regresa pronto-dijo Amy

-Blay-dijo Blaziken.

-Ba, ba, bagon-dijo Bagon muy triste.

-Smoooooooo-dijo Smoochy llorando descontroladamente.

-Guya-dijo Sandshrew abrazando a Smoochy.

-Creo que lo extrañan mucho-dijo Vincent.

-Tienes razón-dijo Amy-eh…pues, ¿Quién quiere helado? (sin respuesta), pues no iremos a ver a Giovanni si no comen un helado (Todos se acercan)

-Eres una genio-dijo Brendan.

-Lo sé-dijo Amy.

-"¿Era mi culpa que haya desaparecido?... ¿soy yo el culpable de todo?...NO, no lo soy…no quiero serlo…no mas…"

Giovanni y Derek estaban comiendo a la velocidad de la luz un pastel de arándano y pedazos de chocolate mientras bebían una taza de leche, a excepción de Giovanni que tomaba gaseosa.

-Y esa es mi vida-dijo Derek-trato de ser el mejor cantante pero no lo logro porque para la gente es extraño tener un cantante en frente en vez de un entrenador.

-Yo creo que si es tu sueño debes seguirlo-dijo Giovanni.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Sarah.

-¿De que hablas abuela?, si siempre me dices que es el camino contrario a la realidad-dijo Derek frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero jamás te he dicho que te detengas-dijo Sarah.

-Eh… ¿eso quiere decir que me apoyas?-preguntó Derek.

-Claro que te apoyo, gran tonto-dijo Sarah-eres mi nieto y esos son tus sueños, no soy quien para decirte que debes hacer, sólo indicarte el camino, pero si no me oyes a ya tú.

-Gracias abuela-dijo Derek

-Y ¿cantas bien?-preguntó Giovanni lo que hizo caer a Derek de su silla por la pregunta.

-Creo que un Meowth afónico canta más y mejor que él-dijo Sarah.

-Abuela no me ayudas-dijo Derek.

-¿Cantas tan mal?-preguntó Giovanni.

-NO-dijo Derek-sólo que la abuela le gusta exagerar todo.

-Cuando lo oigas sus notas subirán pero tú bajo la tierra te ocultarás-dijo Sarah.

-Abuela no mientas-dijo Derek.

-Me gustaría verte cantar-dijo Giovanni-para saber si lo que dice mi maestra es cierto.

-QUE NO CANTO MAL-dijo Derek.

-Je, je-dijo Giovanni sudando.

-Bueno pero eso dejémoslo para después-dijo Sarah-¿Cómo está tu familia?

-Bien, Melody está en la guardería, es la mejor en todo-dijo Giovanni-Samule debe estar en Ecruteak y mi madre está en casa.

-Y ¿Jim?-preguntó Sarah.

-Eh…pues…-dijo Giovanni mirando al suelo nuevamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Sarah.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Derek.

-Pues…-dijo Giovanni.

-Dime, no te preocupes-dijo Sarah.

-Jim desapareció-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Sarah-creo que oí bien.

-Desapareció, nadie sabe donde está-dijo Giovanni llorando.

-Es por eso que estás así hoy, ¿no es así?-preguntó Sarah.

-Si…-dijo Giovanni.

-Cuéntame como ocurrió-dijo Sarah.

-Pues hoy se celebra otro día más-dijo Giovanni-fue cuando usted viajó muy lejos…

-"Corría de la guardería, buscando a mi madre, para decirle que estaba en casa, pero un hombre extraño se acercó, me dijo que había chocolates y dulces en su camioneta. Lo seguí sin pensarlo dos veces, cuando entré cerró la puerta, golpeaba esta sin parar me sentía tan mal y triste, luego me dijo cosas sobre mi padre, yo le dije que no sabía, me dijo que mentía, el auto comenzó a andar y yo creí que era mi fin. En eso sentí que alguien detuvo el auto…era Jim, que me había visto, luego dijeron varias cosas y lo ultimo que me dijo era "Vete a casa"…después de eso no supe más de él…"

-Y por eso te sientes culpable-dijo Sarah-bueno eres el responsable de todo.

-Abuela, pero ¿Por qué le dices eso?, no le ayudas a subir su ánimo-dijo Derek.

-Pero es la verdad-dijo Giovanni.

-No, no es la verdad-dijo Sarah-pese a que tiene que ver contigo, que haya desaparecido no significa que esté muerto, sino que nadie sabe donde está.

-¿Cree que está por ahí?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Pues claro, tu hermano es muy fuerte-dijo Sarah-por algo es el hermano mayor.

-¿Pero por que no volvió entonces?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Eso no lo sé, pero sé que en tu viaje tal vez lo encuentres-dijo Sarah.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Giovanni y abrazó a Sarah.

-Que conmovedor, pero ahora entréguenos todos sus pokemones-dijo Rebeca en la entrada.

-O sino ya verán-dijo David.

- Prepárense para todos sus problemas-dijo Rebeca.

-Y más vale que ahora teman - dijo David.

-Para proteger a todos los pokemon-dijo Rebeca.

-Para vencer a todos lo tontines-dijo David.

-Para robar a su Blaziken-dijo Rebeca.

-Y para tomar un tecito-dijo David.

-Rebeca-dijo Rebeca.

-David, el guapísimo-dijo David.

-El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz y más-dijo Rebeca.

-Ay yo quería ser marinero, en alta mar, no sabia navegar-dijo David.

-Robo, Robo, Así es-dijo Roboticate

-No es el día ni el momento-dijo Giovanni muy enojado-ve Smoochy… ¿Eh?..ay es cierto no traje mis pokemones je, je, je (Todos caen al suelo)

-Esa es una ventaja para nosotros-dijo David-órale Trapinsh échatelos.

-Ve Duskull-dijo Rebeca.

-Parece que voy a tener que ayudar, ve Tangela-dijo Derek.

-Acaba con la enredadera ahora, usa tus piquetitos-dijo David.

-Tangela demuestra lo fuerte que eres-dijo Derek-esquívalo y usa somnífero.

-Trapinsh usa…ay si ya me lo durmieron, despierta Trapinsh mal agradecido-dijo David.

-Tú también-dijo Rebeca.

-¿Me dejas acabar con ellos?-preguntó Derek.

-Todos tuyos-dijo Giovanni.

-Bien, Tangela giga drenado ahora-dijo Derek y Tangela comenzó a cargarse y absorbió la energía de Trapinsh y Duskull.

-Ay esto no se ve bien-dijo David.

-Tangela usa Rayo solar ahora-dijo Derek y Tangela lanzó un fuerte ataque que mando a volar al equipo Rocket.

-Esto no es justo, la primera vez que el bobo no puede hacer nada y él nos vence como si nada-dijo Rebeca.

-¿Donde está mi sindicato?-dijo David.

-El equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez-dijeron hasta desaparecer en el cielo.

-Vaya eres muy fuerte-dijo Giovanni.

-Aprendí de la mejor-dijo Derek mirando a Sarah.

-Puras tonterías sólo te he enseñado algunos ataques pero lo demás lo has hecho tú-dijo Sarah.

-(Sonríe) Espero ser tan bueno como tú-dijo Giovanni.

-Eh, pues…no soy el mejor-dijo Derek-de seguro tienes muchos pokemones fuertes.

-Si, aunque no lo parezcan son muy fuertes-dijo Giovanni.

-Vayan a charlar afuera, déjenme que haga otro pastel y vuelven-dijo Sarah.

-Está bien-dijeron y salieron junto con Tangela.

Giovanni admiraba a Derek, ya que él había aprendido a cuidar a su Pokemón solo y no sólo eso, sino que también él mismo lo atrapó. Derek no creía que eso fuera la gran cosa y vio a Tangela que se acercó a Derek como si quisiera algo.

-¿Eso quieres?-preguntó Derek.

-GUOOOO-dijo el Pokemón.

-Parece que le gusta que cantes-dijo Giovanni que había entendido todo por su habilidad.

-Le… ¿le entendiste?, vaya a mí me costó mucho hacerlo-dijo Derek.

-Eh…es que es algo familiar, no es que haya practicado, es una característica-dijo Giovanni.

-Je, je, entiendo-dijo Derek.

-GUOOOO-dijo Tangela.

-Aún en la oscuridad (Es Suteki da Ne de Final Fantasy X)

Puedo ver donde estás

Algo feliz y también triste

Aún cuando esté encerrado

Y no pueda escapar

Es algo que puedo acabar…

Y aunque estemos muy lejos

Y creas que es el final...

Que es mentira…

Que no existes…

Aunque creas que todo es un sueño

Nada es real

Y estés solo…

Estoy allí

Porque en realidad

Todo es un sueño

Que lleva a la verdad

Todo es un juego…

Porque en realidad

Todo es un momento

¿Qué es la soledad

Que llevas dentro?…

Y que es lo cierto

¿Qué es la verdad?

Y si eso no importa

¿Que es lo que demora?

Si todo es un sueño

Una falsedad

¿Cuando despierto?

A lo real

Pero es real…

-"¿Qué es eso?, ¿eso es una sonrisa?, pero ¿Por qué?...es verdad, no es mi culpa, debo dejar a un lado mis penas, debo dejar espacio a mis sueños, atrás a lo que me parece triste, ya que eso es lo que quiero, seguir adelante, al fin y al cabo, tengo mucho que hacer…Sonreír nunca lo olvidaré…"

-Vaya, cantas genial-dijo Giovanni.

-Gracias-dijo Derek.

-GUOOOO-dijo Tangela acercándose a Sarah.

-(Sonríe) Ahora si eres el Giovanni que conozco-dijo Sarah-vengan que ya está listo el pastel.

-SIIIII, PASTEL-dijo Giovanni-Come, come, come.

-¿Y a este que le pasó?-preguntó Derek pestañeando.

Giovanni estaba en su quinto plato y estaba muy feliz, Sarah también y Derek sonreía de vez en cuando pero estaba asombrado del cambio de Giovanni.

-Y por eso, tengo un Blaziken-dijo Giovanni-un Smoochum, un Sandshrew, un Eeve y un Bagon.

-Vaya todos esos-dijo Derek-y ninguno trajiste.

-Pues…-dijo Giovanni recordando a sus pokemones y a sus amigos-creo que debo ir con ellos.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?-preguntó Sarah.

-Es una lástima, pues yo quería que cantáramos karaoke-dijo Derek.

-Pues no canto muy bien-mintió Giovanni.

-Que mentira más grande-dijo Sarah.

-Pues creo que debo despedirme-dijo Giovanni tratando de huir.

-Y ¿Por qué tus amigos no vienen?-preguntó Sarah.

-Pues…está bien, los llamaré-dijo Giovanni sacando su pokenav.

-¿Hola?-preguntó en la pantalla Amy.

-Hola-dijo Giovanni.

-Gio, ¿Dónde estás?-preguntó Amy.

-Pues en la casa de mi maestra-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Tu maestra?-preguntó Amy.

-Larga historia, pero estoy en una casa con vista a Pacifidlog-dijo Giovanni-en un peñasco.

-Ya, ya sé donde estás, vamos hacia allá-dijo Amy y colgó.

Más tarde…

-Blay, Smoo., Eeve, Guya, BAGON-se escuchó en conjunto.

-Amigos-dijo Giovanni abrazando a sus pokemones.

-SMOOOO-.dijo Smoochy muy triste.

-Eeve-dijo Eeve.

-Si, estoy bien y no se preocupen, no volverá a suceder-dijo Giovanni.

-Espero-dijo Amy.

-¿Estás mejor?-preguntó Vincent.

-No nos vuelvas a asustar así-dijo Brendan

-"Y fue cuando descubrí la falla de mi diario, es que nunca estuve solo, siempre estuve acompañado de alguien, en pocas palabras el pasado no es real, sino lo que el futuro te dice moldea el pasado…"

-Vamos amigos, sólo estuve fuera un día, no se preocupen no volverá a suceder-dijo Giovanni.

Todos entraron a la casa y cantaron hasta el amanecer, Giovanni estaba muy feliz y Sarah estaba muy orgullosa de su ex alumno, porque demostró que aprobó la lección más importante de la guardería…la amistad.

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

Gracias por leer y haber leido mi fic , si quieren y pueden reviews, criticas abiertas y tomates también que me faltan XD…….HaldamirElf.


	37. Una A para Amy

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 37**

En una casa al estilo japonés corría una niñita muy feliz con un dibujo de su familia, corría por cada rincón, feliz de ver el sol, feliz de vivir…

-Papá, mamá-dijo la pequeña niña de cabellos azules, al parecer de 5 años-miren mi dibujo, está muy lindo, ¿no es cierto?

-Claro que sí, Amy-dijo el padre que estaba vestido de marinero y con unas maletas a su lado.

-Eres toda una artista-dijo la madre con un vestido azul y lleno de flores levantando a la niña.

-¿Se van?-preguntó muy triste la niña.

-Me temo que sí-dijo su madre.

-Pero cuando volvamos iremos junto con tus hermanas a la feria de Pacifidlog-dijo el padre.

-Bien, en ese caso nos veremos, mucha suerte en su viaje-dijo la niñita.

-Cuídate, Amy-dijo su padre.

-Ya nos veremos-dijo su madre.

-Mucha suerte-dijo la niña.

Amy abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas, había sido un sueño, pero también fue real, era uno de sus últimos recuerdos con sus padres. Se levantó un segundo luego acomodó a Cleffa y sonrió, no tenía por que ponerse triste, ya no, había llorado mucho en el entierro de sus padres pero ahora les prometió que no volverían a ver la cara triste de Amy y lo cumplirá.

-Bien, es otro día y hoy llegaremos a isla Pacifidlog-dijo Amy-ven Cleffa, despierta, es un nuevo día y el puerto de la isla Althergort no está cerca.

-Cleffa-respondió su Pokemón.

-Amy, despertaste-sonrió Giovanni tenía una sartén y una espátula en las manos.

-Giovanni Hawkins Howard, ¿Qué haces?-dijo Amy.

-Cocino, creo-dijo Giovanni-¿los huevo te gusta revueltos?

Giovanni comenzó a cocinar pero por alguna extraña razón los huevos explotaron y le cayeron en su cara.

-Esto no lo vi venir, bueno ¿quieres huevo revueltos en la cara de un entrenador llamado Giovanni?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Ja, ja, ja, dame eso-dijo Amy-ven que yo te enseño.

-Está bien-dijo Giovanni entregándoles los materiales.

-Es muy fácil, colocas esto allí pero lo tapas para que no te salte-dijo Amy.

-Je, je, je, si sabía-dijo Giovanni avergonzado.

-Luego tomas esto y o condimentas como quieres-dijo Amy.

-¿Gio?, ¿cocinando?, ahora si lo he visto todo-dijo Vincent.

-No me ayudas-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño.

-(Bostezo) Buenos días, gente-dijo Brendan.

-Buenos-respondieron todos.

-Pero, ¿Qué hacen?-preguntó Brendan

-El desayuno-dijeron Amy y Giovanni.

-(Limpiándose los oídos) Creí por un momento que dijeron que Giovanni estaba cocinando-dijo Brendan

-¿Cuál es el problema con que yo quiera cocinar por hoy?-preguntó Giovanni enojado-Amy lo hace todo el tiempo, creí que tal vez podríamos darle una mano.

-Vaya gracias-dijo Amy.

Más tarde estaban en el puerto, Amy dio un respiro y dijo a sus amigos que esperaran, avanzó con paso calmado pero a la vez intranquilo.

-MARK-gritó Amy-Soy yo Amy, he vuelto.

-¿AMY?-dijo un chico con gorra de pescador, cabello castaño y con una caña de pescar-¡Amiga!, pero creí que no volverías, no es que quiero que te vayas.

-No te preocupes-dijo Amy-es que te tengo que pedir un favor, quiero que tus Lapras nos lleven allá, como turistas.

-AMY WATTSON EN MIS LAPRAS-dijo asustado Mark-¿Qué te hicieron?, ¿no que no querías a los pokemones de esta isla, a excepción de Cascoon?

-Pues la Amy de antes ha desaparecido-dijo Amy-entonces, ¿lo harás?

-Claro, eres mi amiga y por eso será gratis-dijo Mark.

-Gracias Mark-dijo Amy-vengan que allí está la isla Pacifidlog.

-Gracias-dijeron Brendan, Vincent y Giovanni.

-Él es Mark, un gran amigo de la isla Pacifidlog-dijo Amy-Mark, ellos son Giovanni.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Giovanni.

-Vincent-dijo Amy.

-Encantado-dijo Vincent

-Y este pelonchas que se me olvido su nombre-dijo Amy.

-Es Brendan-dijo el entrenador frunciendo el ceño.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Mark y sacó una pokebola-esta es Lapry cuídenla.

-No te preocupes, se la daremos a tu hermano cuando lleguemos-dijo Amy.

-Confió en ti Amy-dijo Mark y lanzó la pokebola-Lapry sal ya.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Es un Lapras-dijo Vincent-un Pokemón de agua que transporta.

-Yo quiero subir, YAHOOO-dijo Giovanni subiendo sobre el lomo de Lapras.

-Cuídate, nos vemos-dijo Amy mientras Brendan y Vincent subían, luego se dirigieron a la isla Pacifidlog.

**Canción Principal **

Pokemón

Navegando por nuevas islas

Sin recordar problemas de atrás

Siguiendo instintos que sólo se van

Y pensado en aventuras que pronto vendrán

Y aunque problemas tengamos

O que solo yo los cree

Yo sé que saldremos adelante

Hoy navegamos por el mar azul (Ooooh)

Esa es mi meta y mi decisión (Pokemón)

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

En busca de la copa voy ya

No dudaré… (Nunca lo harás)

La Victoria mía será

Y siempre mis amigos me ayudaran…

Pokemón

**Capitulo 37: Una A para Amy**

Nuestros héroes estaban pisando tierra de la isla Pacifidlog, lo que Giovanni no entendía era por que la gente se agitaba tanto, ventas por aquí, arreglos por allá, todos estaban haciendo algo. Giovanni estaba ya con la cara de confusión cuando oyó la voz de alguien que lo llamaba.

-Eres tú-se escuchó venir-Gio, eres tú.

-Christina-dijo Giovanni muy feliz al ver a la chica de ojos verdes y pelo anaranjado.

-Esto no puede ser-dijo Amy-Vincent peñízcame, es Christina Newcomen.

-Mucho gusto,-dijo Vincent-mi nombre es Vincent Goldsmith.

-Y este es…-dijo Amy señalando a Bredan.

-Soy la oscuridad y tú la luz, soy el frío y tu el calor, eres mi alma y mi alegría-dijo Brendan con los ojos en forma de corazón-soy tu príncipe deseado Brendan Birch.

-Eh…pues hola-dijo Christina-Gio, como has cambiado, eres una persona totalmente distinta a la que dejé en Moltery, te ves muy guapo, ¿quieres algo?

-Eh nada, en serio estoy bien, tú también has cambiado-dijo Giovanni sonrojado por el comentario de Christina.

-Christina eres mi ídola-dijo Amy-has ganado todos los concursos de forma espectacular.

-Gracias, Amy tú también lo eres-dijo Christina.

-SABE MI NOMBRE-dijo Amy muy feliz.

-Claro, sé los nombres de mis rivales-dijo Christina.

-Vaya soy rival de Christina Newcomen, que alguien me peñizque-dijo Amy y Giovanni lo hace-Auch, pero ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Eh...pero tú dijiste-dijo Giovanni.

-Era en sentido figurado-dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño.

-Ja, ja, ja, sigues igual de bromista-dijo Christina-¿les importa que me lleve a su amigo por unos minutos?

-Si quieres por toda la vida-dijo Amy enojada.

-Bien, nos vemos entonces-dijo Christina-ah si, Amy, ¿vas a entrar al concurso Pokemón de hoy?

-¿Hay un concurso?-preguntó Amy.

-Si, y se realizará hoy-dijo Christina.

-Por supuesto-dijo Amy-vamos chicos debo entrenar.

-Nos vemos entonces-dijo Christina.

-Luego nos vemos-dijo Giovanni y se fueron.

-Ay, Giovanni es un tonto, que bueno que se va-dijo Amy enojada.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Brendan.

-Nada, vamos-dijo Amy.

Más tarde Giovanni y Christina salían de una tienda, Giovanni iba con ropa nueva, un corte de pelo y se veía como nuevo.

-No sé que decir, Christina-dijo Giovanni vestido con una camiseta blanca, una camisa abierta negra, unos pantalones negros que cubrían sus deportivas.

-Ay no te preocupes, además aún te debo el favor de Moltery-dijo Christina.

-¿Un favor?, pues si tú fuiste la que ayudaste más junto con Ritchie-dijo Giovanni.

-Falsa modestia-dijo Christina-ven mira eso te quedaría perfecto.

-Eh…prefiero que sea algo para ti, sólo hemos comprado cosas para mí-dijo Giovanni nervioso.

-Ay pero ¿Qué dices? Si sólo hemos comprado unas cuantas cosas-dijo Christina.

-Pero si hasta me convenciste para dejarme cortar el pelo-dijo Giovanni-y yo que iba solo por Eeve y Smoochy.

-Pero es que lo necesitabas-dijo Christina.

-Y no lo dudo, pero creo que es demasiado-dijo Giovanni.

-Sólo será un par de cosas más-dijo Christina.

-Está bien-dijo Giovanni-me pregunto como estará Amy y los demás.

Mientras tanto Amy practicaba para el concurso, Vincent y Brendan estaban mirando con mucha atención.

-Azumarill usa chorro de agua-dijo Amy-luego cola de hierro sobre el chorro de agua.

-Azu-dijo el Pokemón.

-Vaya lo hacen muy bien-dijo Brendan.

-Por algo tiene los cuatro listones-dijo Vincent.

-Así que le falta uno-dijo Brendan

-¿Faltarme uno?-preguntó Amy.

-Si, porque para entrar al gran concurso un listón-dijo Brendan.

-SON CINCO, creí que sólo eran cuatro-dijo Amy-eso quiere decir que tengo que ganar esta o sino estaré perdida.

-Volvemos al mismo dilema-dijo Vincent.

-Genial y la amiguita de Giovanni está allí-dijo Amy.

-Creí que eras su admiradora-dijo Vincent.

-Pues si, pero…-dijo Amy-pues ahora yo no sé si soy su admiradora.

-¿Por qué está con Giovanni? O ¿Por qué no es como lo esperabas?-preguntó Brendan con una mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa maléfica.

-La primera, nadie sensato puede estar con Giovanni-dijo Amy.

-Pero tú estás con él desde hace mucho-dijo Vincent.

-Si pero…por lástima-dijo Amy.

-Eso no lo creo-dijo Vincent.

-Ni yo-dijo Brendan.

-Pues créanlo-dijo Amy.

-Pues yo no estoy con Giovanni por lástima, sino porque es mi amigo-dijo Vincent-e iré a verlo.

-Vincent, yo…-dijo Amy y luego miró el suelo. Vincent siguió adelante.

-En serio, no sé si creerte, le has ocultado tanto a tus amigos que no saben de ti-dijo Brendan-creo que yo sé más que ellos.

-Tal vez tengas razón-dijo Amy.

-La tengo pero de todos modos quiero saber que hace Gio en este pueblo-dijo Brendan y se fue.

-¿Qué he dicho?-se preguntó Amy asustada.

Giovanni y Christina volvían de las compras cuando se encontraron con Vincent y Brendan. Giovanni los vio extrañado.

-¿Y Amy? ¿Y Blaziken?-preguntó Giovanni con miles de paquetes en las manos.

-¿A quien le importa?-dijo Vincent enojado.

-¿Pasó algo?-preguntó Christina.

-Nada sobrenatural, se puede decir-dijo Brendan.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Es que dije cosas sin sentido y ahora me disculpo-dijo Amy mirando a Giovanni.

-Estoy más confundido que antes-dijo Giovanni.

-Que dije cosas sin sentido-dijo Amy.

-Ahhhh-dijo Giovanni-yo las digo todo el tiempo (Ríe)

-No es eso-dijo Amy-es que dije algo que no es cierto.

-Aha, lo admites-dijo Vincent.

-Si, Vincent, lo admito-dijo Amy de forma agotada.

-Pues entonces ya estás inscrita para el concurso-dijo Christina.

-Es verdad, aún no lo he hecho-dijo Amy.

-Esa es una actitud típica de alguien que va a perder-dijo Christina.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Amy enojada.

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad, si estuvieras lista siempre no tendrías que haber entrenado para no quedar en ultimo lugar en este concurso-dijo Christina-este es un concurso serio y sólo los mejores pueden llegar al Gran Concurso en Lillycove, así que ni creas que con esa actitud vas a llegar.

-Yo tengo fe en mis pokemones-dijo Amy mirándola fijamente.

-Y no lo dudo, pero no creo que sea la forma, alguien me enseñó que siempre hay que luchar por lo que uno quiere, aunque estés muy triste-dijo Christina mirando a Giovanni y este para disimular miró el cielo.

-Pues…Vincent, y como te llames, ¿quieren venir?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Me llamo Brendan y bueno-dijo el entrenador.

-Creo que será mejor que inscribamos a Amy-dijo Vincent-nos das tu pase.

-Gracias-dijo Amy entregando a Vincent una tarjeta.

-Nos vemos-dijeron Giovanni y Brendan y luego se fueron con Vincent.

- Que triste-dijo Christina-ahora tus amigos tienen que hacer las cosas por ti.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Amy.

- Que no puedes hacer nada por ti sola, por eso acompañas a Giovanni y a Vincent-dijo Christina.

-Eso no es cierto, entre todos nos ayudamos-dijo Amy.

-¿Ah si?, pero aún así te enojaste con Giovanni porque me acompañó-dijo Christina.

-Eso…eso no es cierto-dijo Amy.

-Puedes mentirme pero a ti no-dijo Christina.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-preguntó Amy.

-Es que sé como reaccionan varias personas, lo aprendí a través de mi viaje-dijo Christina.

-Bueno, pero ahora volveremos a estar juntos y no tendré que enojarme de nuevo-dijo Amy.

-En ese caso, no te importará que invite a cenar a Giovanni-dijo Christina y Amy se enojó mucho, se puso muy roja y tenía unos ojos de ira, además parecían crecerle colmillos.

-¡PARA QUE!-dijo Amy como un gruñido.

-Para cenar, es un gran amigo, me ayudó mucho-dijo Christina-además es muy gracioso y genial, y muy apuesto (Gio: Mentira, yo soy mas TT… XD).

-Bien, has lo que quieras, si Giovanni acepta bien por él-dijo Amy refunfuñando.

-Ja, ja, ja, lo sabía-dijo Christina.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Amy inocentemente.

-Sólo una persona que aprecia a otra de tal manera se enojaría de esa forma-dijo Christina-o estás enamorada de Giovanni, o lo quieres mucho, que para mí es casi lo mismo.

-Es mi mejor amigo, ¿Qué quieres que haga?-dijo Amy.

-Bueno sólo te doy un consejo-dijo Christina-si en verdad te gusta no dejes el ultimo momento para decírselo, ya que lo perderás para siempre, hasta puede que lo haga yo…

-Pues, eso sería genial, para él, al fin y al cabo se llevan muy bien juntos-dijo Amy enojada.

-Si, pero también contigo-dijo Christina-bien, apostemos algo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Amy de forma decidida.

-Si yo llego a la ronda final y gano, es decir, lo haré, dejarás que Giovanni sea invitado por mí y dejarás de ser coordinadora-dijo Christina-pero si tú ganas, te dejaré en paz y yo me retiraré de la coordinación.

-Es un poco insensato, pero como lo de Giovanni se me contagió ACEPTO-dijo Amy estrechando la mano de Christina.

-Entonces vamos al concurso-dijo Amy y se dirigieron al concurso.

Mientras tanto en el concurso nuestros héroes terminaban de registrar a Amy para el concurso, Vincent y Brendan miraban a Giovanni con esa típica (Gio: valga la redundancia…) mirada maliciosa.

-Entonces ¿a quien apoyarás?-preguntó Brendan.

-Pues…no lo sé-dijo Giovanni.

-Tienes que apoyar a Amy-dijo Vincent.

-Pero Christina no tendría ningún apoyo-dijo Giovanni-pese a ser la mejor, no creo que la gente de esta isla la conozca.

-Claro, tienes razón-dijo Vincent.

-Hola chicos-dijo Amy.

-Hola-dijo Giovanni.

-Bien, nosotras iremos a los vestidores-dijo Christina-nos vemos.

-Hora de la verdad-dijo Giovanni.

Giovanni, Vincent y Brendan veían todo desde el público. Amy estaba en la sala de espera, muy nerviosa, ya que siempre había oído sobre el poder de Christina.

-Ufff es hora, si no lo logro, pues no podré entrar al gran festival-dijo Amy muy triste.

-Será mejor que lo aceptes, ya que después te costará mucho lograr vencer a los rivales del gran Festival-dijo Christina.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Amy.

-Que si ganas ahora, puede que pierdas en el gran Festival-dijo Christina-¿Cómo sería perder contra toda esa gente viéndote?

- Pues…-dijo Amy muy asustada.

-Lo ves, te estoy haciendo un favor-dijo Christina.

Afuera, en el campo del concurso…

- Bienvenidos sean al concurso de la isla Pacifidlog-dijo la animadora de cabello anaranjado-y disfruten del espectáculo de estos coordinadores, pero antes démosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestros jueces, el señor Contesta, el señor Sukizu, y la enfermera Joy de la isla Pacifidlog.

-Vaya, creo que este concurso va a ser mas difícil de lo que creí-dijo Giovanni.

-Silencio, traidor, la pobre Amy lo pagará caro-dijo Brendan mirando a Giovanni con una mirada maliciosa.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Giovanni.

-No te hagas-dijo Vincent-sabemos que sólo vienes a apoyar a Christina.

-Puede ser-dijo Giovanni cruzando los brazos-a diferencia de Amy, ella si me aprecia.

-Como digas-dijeron Vincent y Brendan-

-Y nuestra siguiente participante es catalogada como la mejor de la región Hoen-dijo la animadora-con ustedes, Christina Newcomen.

-Gracias-dijo Christina y sacó una pokebola de su bolsillo y comenzó a hacer malabarismo con ella hasta que la lanzó-Sal ya Clefairy.

-Clefairy-dijo el Pokemón dando vueltas en el aire.

-Clefairy ataca con metrónomo-dijo Christina.

-Metrónomo, ¿estará Christina segura de lo que hace?-preguntó la animadora.

-VAMOS CHRISTINA-gritó Giovanni.

-Esa fue una mala opción-dijo Vincent.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Metrónomo puede efectuar cualquier ataque-dijo Brendan.

-Clefairy-dijo el Pokemón y usó ventisca.

-Ventisca, eh, Clefairy usa doble bofetón-dijo Christina.

-Clefairy-dijo el Pokemón y comenzó a golpear la ventisca formando una pequeña estatua que posó en la mano de la coordinadora.

-Y este fue un gran ataque combinado-dijo la animadora-veamos cuantos puntos le dan nuestros jurado.

-¡30!-apareció en la pantalla gigante.

-Y obtuvo el puntaje máximo, esto será muy difícil de igualar-dijo la animadora.

-Supera eso, Amy-dijo Christina mientras veía la cámara.

En la sala de espera…

-Eso será difícil de superar-dijo Amy tragando saliva.

-Amy-dijo Vincent apareciendo con Brendan y Giovanni-lo harás bien.

-Si, creo-dijo Giovanni mirado la pared.

-No creas que será fácil vencerla, pero lo harás-dijo Brendan.

-Gracias-dijo Amy.

-Te lo dije-dijo Christina entrando a la sala de espera-necesitas a tus amigos, no eres nadie sin ellos.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Vincent.

-Pues no habría seguido a Giovanni sin una razón-dijo Christina.

-Tendrá una buena-dijo Brendan.

-Y la siguiente concursante es la número 342, ella es Amy Wattson-dijo la animadora por el televisor de la sala de espera.

-Es tu turno-dijo Vincent.

-Nos veremos-dijo Giovanni-gana.

Ya en el campo del concurso estaba Amy muy decidida a ganar. Giovanni la apoyaba esta vez.

-Yo te elijo, Azumaril-dijo Amy.

-AZUU-dijo el Pokemón saliendo de su pokebola.

-Azumaril utiliza chorro de agua-dijo Amy.

-Azugugugurururururu-dijo el Pokemón lanzando chorro de agua.

-Y ahora usa cola de hierro-dijo Amy y Azumaril golpeo el chorro de agua de forma que cayera sobre él, pero de forma elegante.

-Y ese fue un gran ataque-dijo la animadora.

-Fue muy original-dijo el señor Contesta.

-Nunca se me habría ocurrido-dijo el señor Sukizo.

-Lo haces muy bien, señorita Amy-dijo la enfermera Joy.

-Y Amy tiene un total de 29, casi el total del puntaje, esto le da la posibilidad de acercarse a Christina-dijo la animadora.

-Vaya, lo hace mejor de lo que creía-dijo Christina-tal vez no sea la persona que creo que es.

-Amy, Amy, ella puede, Amy, Amy, derrotar a todos-dijeron Brendan, Giovanni y Vincent haciendo una coreografía en el público.

-Y los finalistas son-dijo la animadora-Dave Rotterg, Christina Newcomen, Amy Wattson y Francis Brave.

-Nuestra primera batalla será Christina Newcomen contra Dave Rotterg-dijo la animadora.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Dave sacando a su Sandshrew.

-Lo siento por vencerte de forma tan horrible, pero es que hay una apuesta de por medio-dijo Christina-Clefairy usa metrónomo.

- Clefairy-dijo el Pokemón y utilizó rayo solar dejando al Pokemón inconciente.

-Eh…los ganadores son Christina y Clefairy en tiempo record-dijo la animadora.

-En serio lo siento-dijo Christina haciendo una reverencia.

-(Sudando) Si que es fuerte-dijo Giovanni mientras sonreía.

-Es verdad, le será difícil a Amy vencerla-dijo Brendan-es decir, nosotros apoyaremos a nuestra amiga.

-Yo de parte de Christina, ella si me estima, yo para Amy solo soy una vergüenza-dijo Giovanni.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Vincent.

-Y ahora Amy contra Francis Brave-dijo la animadora.

-Azumaril sal ya-dijo Amy.

-Sal ya Combusken-dijo Francis.

-Esto será una desventaja-dijo la animadora-¿podrá vencer Francis?

-Combusken usa doble patada-dijo Francis.

-Azumaril esquívalo-dijo Amy.

-Combusken doble filo-dijo Francis.

-¡Azumaril!-dijo Amy mientras Combusken golpeaba fuertemente a Azumaril.

-"Lo ves, eres pequeña, no puedes vivir sola, necesitas a otros, ya que te sientes sola"-dijo Christina en el pensamiento de Amy-"¿Cómo vas a ayudar a Giovanni si no puedes vencer a un Pokemón del cual tienes ventaja?

-¡Silencio!-dijo Amy cerrando los ojos y sin poder pensar-Azumaril magnitud.

-AZUUUU-dijo el Pokemón y Combusken salió muy herido.

-Ahora usa chorro de agua a máxima potencia-dijo Amy.

-Azugururururururu-dijo Azumaril y dejó inconciente a Combusken.

-Y se termina el combate-dijo la animadora.

-Vaya Amy es muy fuerte, ahora le tengo más miedo-dijo Giovanni.

-VIVA AMY-dijeron Brendan y Vincent.

-Gane…-dijo Amy sin reaccionar.

-Gran batalla-dijo Francis.

-Gracias, fuiste muy fuerte-dijo Amy-creí que iba a perder.

-Je, je, gracias-dijo Francis.

-Y el último combate es Amy Wattson contra Christina Newcomen-dijo la animadora.

-Vaya, vaya, creo que ambas llegamos a la final, entonces si te gano corre la apuesta-dijo Christina.

-Y si yo gano caerás-dijo Amy.

-Eso lo dudo-dijo Christina-sal ya Clefairy.

-Yo te elijo Azumaril-dijo Amy.

-Clefairy usa metrónomo-dijo Christina.

-Azumaril usa chorro de agua-dijo Amy.

-Clefairy, clefaiiii-dijo Clafairy lanzando un hiper rayo sobre el chorro de agua y golpeando directamente a Azumaril dejándolo muy herido.

-Rayos así nunca la venceré-se dijo Amy mostrando un aspecto de perturbada-Azumaril cola de hierro.

-AZUUU-dijo Azumaril y golpeó a Clefairy.

-Clefairy recupérate-dijo Christina de brazos cruzados.

-¡QUE!-dijo Amy casi desmayándose.

-Esto no se ve bien para Amy-dijo la animadora.

-Esto no puede ser-dijo Vincent-a Amy le constará mucho trabajo vencerla con ese ataque.

-Ves, y es todo culpa de tu amiga, Giovanni-dijo Brendan.

-Azumaril usa burbujas-dijo Amy.

-Clefairy esquívalo y usa doble bofetón-dijo Christina y Clefairy hizo lo que su coordinadora le dijo y dejó a Azumaril muy herido.

-Azumaril usa cola de hierro-dijo Amy y Azumaril golpeó a Clefairy.

-Recupérate-dijo Christina.

-Esto es imposible-dijo Amy mirando el piso-cada vez que la ataco se recupera.

-Ves que es imposible, tendré una cena con Giovanni, tú tendrás que ser barrendera y todos felices, excepto tú-dijo Christina.

-Rayos tengo que hacer algo, o si no Amy perderá-se dijo Giovanni.

-Amy está condenada-dijo Vincent.

-AMY NO TE RINDAS CONFIO EN TI-gritó Giovanni y Christina lo miró de forma impactante-SE QUE PODRÁS VENCER A CHRISTINA, SÓLO USA LA CABEZA COMO SIEMPRE.

-Usar la cabeza, eh-dijo Amy-Azumarill cabezazo ahora.

-¿Qué?-dijo Christina-Clefairy esquívalo.

-Clefairy-dijo el Pokemón esquivando el ataque.

-Azumaril usa chorro de agua y luego cola de hierro-dijo Amy.

-AZUUUUUU-dijo Azumaril y golpeó a Clefairy mandándolo muy lejos y quedando inconciente.

-Clefairy no puede continuar-dijo la animadora-la ganadora es Amy Wattson.

-Esto no es posible-dijo Christina-creo que no debo juzgar a las personas por lo que parecen.

-Le hago entrega a Amy Wattson del listón de isla Pacifidlog-dijo la animadora.

-SIIIIII, tengo mi quinto listón-dijo Amy.

-Azu, Azu, azu-dijo feliz Azumaril.

-Te gané-dijo Amy-ves iré al Gran Festival.

-En primer lugar, ya estuve en el primer Gran Festival en Slateport-dijo Christina-segundo lugar, vas a perder en Lillycove.

-Puede ser, Christina, pero no lo sabemos-dijo Giovanni acercándose-además siempre juego con mi futuro, así que nada es cierto. Lo que yo opino es que siempre hay que arriesgarse.

-Giovanni has pasado la prueba-dijo Christina.

-¿Prueba?-preguntaron Giovanni y Amy.

-La prueba de la competición-dijo Christina-no quería que entraras al torneo sin antes saber eso.

-Así que todo esto fue una prueba-dijo Amy.

-Si, a ti te estaba probando para saber si eras lo suficientemente fuerte y valiente para cuidar al pequeño Giovanni-dijo Christina.

-Como si fuera tan pequeño-dijo Giovanni enojado.

-Ja, ja, no era en ese sentido-dijo Christina-bien ahora que lo sé, espero que logren muchas cosas, yo iré a isla Paradiah, me dicen que hay varias cosas allí.

-No te arrepentirás de ir-dijo Giovanni.

-Mucha suerte-dijo Christina-o si por cierto.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Esto es tuyo-dijo Christina entregándole un tubo de pokecubos-recuerdas que me lo diste en Moltery, tenía que devolvértelo.

-Christina, llévatelo, tómalo como un regalo y cuando lo uses acuérdate de mí-dijo Giovanni-como el antiderretir de mi Smoochy que me diste.

-Está bien-dijo Christina-gracias por todo, nos vemos.

-Gracias a ti-dijo Giovanni-por todo esto.

-Todo para un gran amigo-dijo Christina.

-Espero volvernos a ver-dijo Giovanni.

-No lo esperes, créelo-dijo Christina-nos vemos.

-Cuídate, amiga mía-dijo Amy-y con respecto a lo de la apuesta no va, ¿esta bien?

Christina sonrió, asintió y luego salió del edificio donde se realizaba y Vincent junto con Brendan se acercaron.

-Bueno, ya se fue-dijo Vincent y tanto Giovanni como Amy lo miraron despectivamente-¿Qué?

-Nada-dijeron.

-Bien, Amy, pues tengo que dejar algo en claro-dijo Giovanni-lo que te dije en el concurso, no es cierto, es que ibas a perder y pensé que si no decía algo me sentiría culpable.

-¡Así que tú!, pero después de todo lo que hice-dijo Amy.

-Pues no quiero quedarme a que me despedace por eso Adieu-dijo Giovanni y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

-Vuelve aquí, futuro desperdicio humano-dijo Amy.

-Los mismos de siempre-dijeron Brendan y Vincent.

Esa tarde Giovanni y Amy aprendieron algo muy importante, se necesitan unos a otros, ya que sin eso no podrían llegar lejos, Vincent y Brendan lo comprendieron el primer día que los conocieron, lo que nos deja a pensando…¿Qué tienen en el cerebro Giovanni y Amy?

-Necesitamos un nuevo narrador-dijeron Amy y Giovanni.

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

Bueno este es otro cap de mi agobiante fic, justo cuando quiero eliminar al protagonista XD, bueno ¿lo lograré?...no se, sólo quiero saber si les gusto y si fue así dejen reviews, y sino tb y me dicen q no les gusto XD, gracias a todos por haber leido mi fic y dejarme reviews (antes y después)…HaldamirElf


	38. Leyenda de Una Familia

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 38**

Si recordarán en el capitulo anterior, Amy tuvo una discusión con Christina, una amiga de Giovanni. Amy apostó con ella una cena con Giovanni y dejar de ser coordinadora para siempre, a dejarla en paz. Amy entró al concurso y llegó a la final, contra Christina. Christina llevaba la delantera, ya que Clefairy podía recuperarse. En el último segundo Giovanni que estaba de lado de Christina se levantó y gritó a Amy: "AMY NO TE RINDAS CONFIO EN TI, SE QUE PODRÁS VENCER A CHRISTINA, SÓLO USA LA CABEZA COMO SIEMPRE". Amy le dijo a Azumaril que usara cabezazo y cuando este lo hubo esquivado, usara Cola de hierro y chorro de agua, terminando con la batalla. Finalmente Christina le dijo a Giovanni y a Amy sus verdaderas intenciones, era ver si estaban listos para entrar a la liga de los signos. Luego de que Christina partiera, Giovanni le dijo a Amy que lo que le había dicho fue por lástima y ella se enojó y comenzó la persecución. ¿Qué sucedió después?...Eso es lo que sabremos ahora…

-Regresa Giovanni Hawkins-dijo Amy tratando de alcanzarlo.

-Oh, jo, jo, jo, soy muy rápido-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Cuándo van a parar?-preguntó Vincent.

-Cuando él se disculpe-dijo Amy.

-Está bien, está bien, estaba bromeando como siempre-dijo Giovanni.

-Ah, ja-dijo Amy-bien, ahora me siento tranquila.

-Menos mal-dijo Giovanni dando un respiro.

-¿De que rayos estoy hablando?-dijo Amy y miró de forma maliciosa a Giovanni.

Más tarde en un poste de luz…

-BAJENME, BAJENME-dijo Giovanni enojado.

-Ve lo positivo-dijo Amy con una sonrisa maléfica-ahora eres más alto.

-DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MI ESTATURA-dijo Giovanni enojado.

-Oigan chicos-dijo Brendan-tenemos problemas.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Vincent.

-¿Te dio pena Giovanni?-preguntó Amy.

-Eso no-dijo Brendan y Giovanni frunció el ceño-es que revisé en ese hotel y no hay vacantes.

-Es que nosotros dormimos en un centro Pokemón-dijo Vincent.

-Será mejor que vayamos a ver-dijo Amy.

-¡OIGAN BAJENME!-dijo Giovanni.

-Hecho-dijo Amy y lo jaló.

-De forma más educada-dijo Giovanni mientras se levantaba luego del porrazo que se dio.

-Ah bueno para la próxima dilo antes-dijo de forma inocente Amy.

Nuestros héroes fueron al centro Pokemón en busca de un lugar donde dormir, pero al llegar vieron a miles de entrenadores en la entrada. Amy notó que era ilógico quedarse allí. Luego fueron a varios hoteles, hostales, residencias, departamentos, pero todos estaban ocupados.

-Creo que tendremos que dormir en el campo-dijo Giovanni.

-Es que no hay donde dormir, como un lugar de camping eso no existe-dijo Amy.

-¿Cómo?, que isla tan tonta-dijo Giovanni.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Amy-esta isla es muy genial, lo que pasa es que este año aceptó muchos visitantes por la liga de los signos.

-¿Liga los signos?-preguntó Giovanni.

-¿No sabes de la liga de los signos?-preguntó desconcertado Brendan.

-Es una liga que se efectúa en la isla Pacifidlog-dijo Amy-es muy fabulosa, pero no soy yo quien sabe la leyenda, es mi hermana (se tapa la boca)…mi hermandad…si, debe haber una roca con ella.

-Bien entonces creo que tendremos que ir a otra isla-dijo Giovanni muy triste-es que si no hay donde dormir, no podemos quedarnos, es una lástima porque quería entrar a esta liga.

-Giovanni, no, hay un lugar donde podemos quedarnos-dijo Amy mirando el suelo-es que no quiero volver a allí, tengo algo que contarles.

-SIIIII-dijo Brendan-ya era hora.

-¿Qué nos tienes que contar?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Pues-dijo Amy mirando el cielo-mi vida no ha sido muy gratificante.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Vincent.

-No comprendo-dijo Giovanni.

-Que toda mi vida ha sido un desastre-dijo Amy llorando-yo nací en un mundo e lujos como Vincent, pero eso era relativo, ya que cuando tuve sólo cinco años mis padres naufragaron en un viaje, pensé que me volvería loca cuando supe que mis padres no volverían, ¿Qué niño pensaría que eso era normal?, creo que ninguno. Pues mi familia ahora se basa en mis hermanas. Ellas sienten repulsión por todo cambio, son muy conservadoras, en cambio yo no soy así. En esta isla había una política, no se podía usar ningún Pokemón, sólo los jefes de las tribus, eso fue hasta que se cumplió la leyenda. Pues ellas creen que eso no debe ser, debe seguir siendo igual, por eso se molestaron conmigo cuando atrapé un Wurmple por error. Este evolucionó y parecía el mismo infierno, así que un día que el profesor Elm vino por una investigación en esta isla, yo le pedí que me llevara junto con Drake al pueblo Newbark. Esa es mi historia, eso es lo que no saben, después de eso conocí a Giovanni y el resto ya lo saben.

-Amy, en serio, no lo sabía-dijo Giovanni.

-Debió ser horrible-dijo Vincent.

-Yo lo sabía, pero no toda la historia-dijo Brendan.

-Pues ya lo saben-dijo Amy-lo único es que prometí que nunca volvería a esa casa. Pero quiero que Giovanni participe en la liga. Sería una gran experiencia.

-Pero no quiero que rompas tu promesa-dijo Giovanni.

-Ya la rompí cuando pisé esta isla-dijo Amy.

-(Mirando el suelo) Lo siento, no sabía, yo creía que toda tu vida era tranquila-dijo Giovanni.

-No te preocupes, vengan que es esa casa-dijo Amy señalando una mansión que parecía un palacio japonés-espero que no me odien.

**Canción Principal **

Pokemón

Navegando por nuevas islas

Sin recordar problemas de atrás

Siguiendo instintos que sólo se van

Y pensado en aventuras que pronto vendrán

Y aunque problemas tengamos

O que solo yo los cree

Yo sé que saldremos adelante

Hoy navegamos por el mar azul (Ooooh)

Esa es mi meta y mi decisión (Pokemón)

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

En busca de la copa voy ya

No dudaré… (Nunca lo harás)

La Victoria mía será

Y siempre mis amigos me ayudaran…

Pokemón

**Capitulo 38: Leyenda de la Familia **

-AMY-eso fue lo único que pudo decir su hermana al ver a Amy-Amy, creí que nunca volverías, esto es un milagro.

-Descuida, sólo vine a dormir un día-dijo Amy.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó su hermana de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, nariz pequeña y estaba con un kimono.

-Es que tenía que dormir por hoy para luego iniciar el viaje hacia los cuatro jefes de las tribus-dijo Amy.

-Así que eres entrenadora-dijo su hermana.

-Caty, no, claro que no, oh, perdón, ellos son Giovanni, Vincent y como se llame-dijo Amy.

-Es Brendan-dijo el entrenador frunciendo el ceño-pero tú me puedes llamar amorcito, cariñito, brendancito.

-Yo te llamo "ven pa´ acá"-dijo Amy jalando la oreja de Brendan.

-Je, je, mucho gusto-dijo Giovanni.

-Vaya, yo sabía que Amy tenía novio, pero no sabía que fuera tan apuesto-dijo Caty.

-NO SOMOS NOVIOS-dijeron Amy y Giovanni.

-¿Esa voz?-se escuchó desde las escaleras.

-Mira que nos trajo el viejo Delbert-dijo Caty (Gio: Delbert es el mayordomo que les abrió y los dejó pasar).

-AMY-dijo su hermana de cabello naranjo y ojos azules-la pequeña Amy.

-Daria-dijo Amy-veo que no has cambiado.

-Te equivocas hermanita-dijo Daria viéndola como si fuera evidente-tenemos grandes cambios en esta casa.

-Sólo basto que tú tuvieras que escaparte, por eso lo lamentamos-dijo Caty.

-¿A que se refieren?-preguntó Amy.

-Tenemos pokemones para ceremonias-dijo Caty-ahora compartimos con los pokemones.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Amy.

-Claro, por eso estamos muy felices-dijo Daria.

-Y ¿Quién es este joven tan lindo?-preguntó una chica de cabello azul y ojos verde viendo a Vincent.

-Eh… mi nombre es Vincent, mucho gusto-dijo Vincent enrojecido.

-Y ¿Este más lindo aún?-preguntó otra chica de cabello anaranjado y ojos azules, todas vestidas con Kimonos.

-¡Yo!-dijo Brendan-yo soy Brendan el magnífico.

- Tú no, él-dijo la chica señalando a Giovanni.

-Yo soy Giovanni Hawkins y soy entrenador Pokemón-dijo Giovanni.

-Así que vienes para la liga de los signos-dijo Caty.

-Así es-dijo Giovanni.

-Bien, ahora que están todas, las presentaré-dijo Amy-ella es Caty, Daria, April y Serena.

-Mucho gusto-dijeron Giovanni y Vincent haciendo una reverencia.

-Este debe ser mi día de suerte, miles de chicas lindas a mi vista-dijo Brendan.

-Lamento ser el chubasco en tu jardín-dijo Vincent jalando la oreja de Brendan.

-Así que ya conoces todos los requisitos para ser participante de la liga de los signos-dijo Caty.

-En realidad no-dijo Giovanni.

-Déjame que te cuente la leyenda primero-dijo Caty.

"Hace miles de años, esta isla fue presa de vientos huracanados, olas inmensas, desastre por doquier, sólo los jefes de las tribus podían detener esto, así que tenían cierto poder con los pokemones, a estos jefes se les dio un signo especial, era una roca con una forma específica que podía controlar pokemones de tipos especiales, eran cuatro en total, la leyenda dice que esto se rompió cuando un entrenador entró a la isla, ya que él podía también controlar a los pokemones, así que para mantener la igualdad, tenía que obtener los signos de los jefes de las tribus y dejarlas en el templo de esta ciudad"

-Esa es toda la leyenda-dijo Daria.

-Increíble-dijo Giovanni-pero ¿Cómo se empieza?

-Detente, hombre, no empieza aún, es esta tarde y tendrás que inscribirte antes que eso ocurra-dijo April.

-Lo mejor será que tus pokemones aprendan diversos ataques-dijo Serena-como tu Blaziken, se nota que puede aprender "Patada de Salto alto".

-¿Cómo lo hago?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Hay un anciano que te ayudaría. Cruzando esas montañas que te llevarán a una aldea, en esa aldea se encuentra ese anciano-dijo Caty-es muy bueno con lo que respecta a ataques Pokemón.

-Bien, lo haré conseguiré las cuatro rocas-dijo Giovanni.

-Luego de que lo hagas habrá un campeonato en el estadio de Pacifidlog-dijo Amy.

-Si logras ganar además de obtener la copa, tendrás "flama eterna"-dijo Daria.

-Es un objeto que podrá aumentar los ataques tipo fuego-dijo April.

-Sería muy útil para tu Blaziken-dijo Serena.

-Tienen razón-dijo Giovanni-lo haré, ganaré la liga de los signos.

-No creas que son como líderes de gimnasio-dijo Caty-los jefes de las tribus están dispuestos a vencerte con todo su poder.

-Son de muy variadas etnias así que no se parecerán uno de otro-dijo Serena.

-Las cuatro rocas, que se llaman signos de Pacifidlog-dijo Caty-son: "La pluma de la libertad", "La mano del equilibrio", "El puño del poder", "El libro del conocimiento", cada uno más difícil que el otro.

-Pues no tengo miedo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo-dijo Giovanni.

-Así se habla-dijo Amy.

-SI, ya lo verán, lo haré (bostezo), ay que sueño-dijo Giovanni.

-Es verdad, ¿podemos dormir aquí?-preguntó Amy.

-Tu casa siempre será tu casa-dijo Caty.

-Aunque no hayas estado en meses, casi un año-dijo Daria.

-Siempre te apoyaremos-dijo April.

-Aunque hayamos tenido dificultades al principio-dijo Serena.

-Gracias hermanas-dijo Amy sonriendo.

-¡AMY SONRIENDO!-dijeron asustadas.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Ella sonrió-dijo Caty.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, siempre lo hace-preguntó Giovanni.

-¿Qué le hiciste a nuestra hermana?, te lo agradecemos-dijeron haciendo reverencias-oh gran Giovanni Hawkins, hijo del gran Daniel Hawkins, que aunque su hijo es chaparro, pues es muy sabio.

-Tus hermanas si que saben como hacerme enojar-dijo Giovanni.

-Je, je, nos iremos a dormir, hasta mañana-dijo Amy jalando una cuerda que llevaba a Brendan amarrado.

-Amy está muy distinta-dijo Caty-esta más grande.

-Y su novio no está mal-dijo Serena-si dice que no es su novio, pues yo podría quedármelo.

- Serena, si tú te quedas con Giovanni yo me quedo con Vincent-dijo April.

-Aquí, la única que se va a quedar con Giovanni soy yo-dijo Caty.

-Eso es mentira-dijo Daria-seré yo.

-Tus hermanas me dan miedo-dijo Giovanni escondido detrás de las escaleras-¿en serio estaremos bien?

-Descuida, pueden ser un poco disparatadas, pero son seguras-dijo Amy.

-Nadie se acuerda de mí-dijo Brendan en un rincón haciendo circulitos en posición fetal.

-Ven, Brendan, eso no importa por ahora, mañana será un gran día, quiero saber todo sobre esa liga-dijo Giovanni.

-Pues para tu información, yo también competiré-dijo Brendan.

-Entonces seremos como rivales-dijo Giovanni un poco asustado.

-No te preocupes, ya sabemos quien ganará-dijo Brendan.

-Giovanni-dijeron Amy y Vincent e hicieron caer a Brendan al estilo Animé.

-No, yo-dijo Brendan frunciendo el ceño.

-A, ja, ja, ja-rieron Amy y Vincent.

-Brendan, puede que Giovanni sea un cabezota, pero es uno de los mejores entrenadores que he conocido-dijo Amy.

-Está siempre listo, ¿verdad?...Gio, ay se durmió-dijo Vincent.

-Vengan ayúdenme a llevarlo-dijo Amy.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraban nuestros héroes con las hermanas de Amy en la plaza central de la ciudad Pacifidlog. Giovanni y Brendan estaba felices y con un pedazote de pan en las manos.

-Come, come, come-dijeron al mismo tiempo Giovanni y Brendan.

-Es muy lindo-dijeron tres de las hermanas.

-Ay, se nota que llevan la primera impresión de todo-dijo Amy-miren es el anciano de la tribu del norte, vengan, a menos de que no quieran competir.

-SII-dijeron exaltados y siguieron a Amy.

-Este año se cumplirá de nuevo, el entrenador vencerá a los cuatro jefes, traerá los cuatro símbolos y ganará a sus adversarios, lo sé porque lo he visto-dijo el anciano-aquel que lo haga, será recompensado con la "flama eterna", un poder que aumentará el ataque a los Pokemón tipo fuego. ¿Quién estará dispuesto?

-YO-dijo Giovanni casi gritando.

-Dime tu nombre, muchacho-dijo el anciano.

-Mi nombre es Giovanni Hawkins, soy de pueblo Paleta y quiero competir en la liga de los signos-dijo el entrenador.

-Me gusta tu entusiasmo-dijo el anciano-tú serás el primero, ¿lo oíste Joy?

-Claro, lo tengo-dijo la enfermera Joy tecleando una serie de botones de un computador en medio de la plaza-aquí tienes.

-Ten jovencito-dijo el anciano-esta es tu tarjeta que certifica que participas en esta liga, y este es tu cofre, aquí guardarás tus tesoros, tendrás sólo un mes para lograrlo, así que has lo mejor que puedas.

-Lo haré-dijo Giovanni tomando las cosas.

-También yo quiero competir-dijo Brendan.

-Y yo-dijo otro.

-Esperen, esperen, tengo que hacerlo uno por uno-dijo el anciano.

-¿Qué tal si lo hacen por correspondencia?-preguntó una voz en el cielo, era el globo del equipo Rocket.

-Lo siento niños, pero este anciano viene con nosotros a menos de que quieran hacer un soborno-dijo David.

-No tendrán nada, equipo Rocket-dijo Giovanni.

- Prepárense para todos sus problemas-dijo Rebeca.

-Y más vale que ahora teman –dijo David.

-Para secuestrar con rapidez-dijo Rebeca.

-Para acabar con quien se interponga-dijo David.

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-dijo Rebeca.

-Y para llevarnos al anciano a toda costa-dijo David.

-Rebeca-dijo Rebeca.

-David, el fuerte-dijo David.

-El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz y más-dijo Rebeca.

-Rompe, rompe, al anciano-dijo David.

-Robo, Robo, Así es-dijo Roboticate

-Estos tipos hablan siempre demás-dijo Amy.

-Pero hacemos de las nuestras-dijo Rebeca apretando un botón que se llevó al anciano por medio de un brazo metálico que lo encerró en una jaula.

-Suéltenlo-dijo Giovanni-sal ya Bagon.

-Sal ya-dijo Vincent y lanzó un pokebola de la cual apareció Psyduck-¡TU NO!, oy esta bien, ve.

-Sal ya, Delibird-dijo Brendan.

-Tú también Numel-dijo Amy.

-Salgan Grundbull y Duskull-dijo Rebeca.

-Órales, Trapinsh y Corfish-dijo David y ambos lo mordieron-¿es que no tiene tiempo libre? (corriendo de un lado a otro)

-Numel ataca a Duskull con lanza llamas-dijo Amy.

-Psyduck chorro de agua…es verdad no lo sabes-dijo Vincent-usa arañazo a Corfish.

-Usa viento polar-dijo Brendan-esto les encanta a las nenas.

-Y a mi me da ganas de vomitar-dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño.

-Bagon, usa furia dragón ahora-dijo Giovanni y el Pokemón saltó esquivando el ataque embestida de Grundbull, luego golpeó a Grundbull fuertemente.

-Que lindo es-dijeron Caty, Daria y Serena.

-Y Vincent, también lo es-dijo April.

-Esto es el colmo-dijo Amy-mis hermanas perdieron el foco, Numel usa magnitud ahora.

-Bagon usa cabezazo ahora-dijo Giovanni y Bagon cargó para luego golpear directamente a Corfish quien salió muy herido.

-Psyduck échatelo-dijo Vincent y Psyduck dio un cabezazo a Corfish dejándolo inconciente.

-Numel usa golpe de rocas ahora contra Trapinsh-dijo Amy y Numel lanzó un golpe de rocas tan potente que dejó inconciente a Trapinsh.

-Delibird, no me dejes en vergüenza, usa sorpresa-dijo Brendan y Delibird lanzó un saco a Grundbull que explotó dejando inconciente a Grundbull y chamuscada a Rebeca.

-Duskull usa bola sombra-dijo Rebeca.

-Bagon usa furia dragón ahora-dijo Giovanni y Bagon lanzó un potente ataque de furia dragón que dejó en los cielos al equipo Rocket, dijese de otra forma, los mandó a volar.

-Esto no es justo, ese anciano era nuestra mina de oro-dijo Rebeca.

-EL EQUIPO ROCKET HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ-gritaron hasta desaparecer en el cielo.

-Se lo agradezco jovencitos-dijo el anciano-ahora podré proseguir con mis labores, muchas gracias.

-No se preocupe-dijo Giovanni y sonrió.

Más tarde Giovanni y Brendan tenían el pase en sus manos y estaban listos para partir a la siguiente aldea o como decían en la isla tribu, pese a que no era realmente una tribu. Las hermanas de Amy la veían un poco triste a su hermana.

-Oh vamos, estuviste casi un año lejos de nosotras y ahora te pones triste-dijo Caty.

-Es que…ahora me comprenden-dijo Amy.

-Y por eso dejamos que te vayas-dijo April.

-Siempre tendrás alguien que te apoye-dijo Serena.

-No importa si estás con el mismo chupacabras-dijo Daria.

-Hermanitas, las quiero-dijo Amy abrazándolas-que necia fui, por no haber venido antes.

-Pues no me quejo-dijo Caty.

-Mucha suerte-dijo Daria-regresen con bien.

-Nos vemos dentro de un mes-dijo Giovanni-mucho gusto en conocerlas.

-EL GUSTO ES NUESTRO-dijeron al mismo tiempo Caty, Daria y Serena lo que produjo el miedo de Giovanni.

-Pss, Amy vamos-dijo Giovanni al oído.

-Si, vamos-dijo Amy.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó Vincent.

-Yo les diré donde-dijo Delbert, un hombre de cabellos blancos y vestido como turista.

-DELBERT-dijo Amy asustada.

-Hola, señorita Amy, estoy de vacaciones y quería ver a mi hermano-dijo Delbert-créanme no les hará daño.

-Está bien-dijo Giovanni-vamos que tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo.

-Si, igual sabemos quien ganará-dijo Brendan poniendo las palmas de sus manos a la altura de sus hombros.

-Giovanni-dijeron Delbert, Vincent y Amy, lo que enojó a Brendan.

-Nadie me tiene fe-dijo Brendan.

Esa tarde nuestros héroes se dirigían hacia la casa del hermano de Delbert, ¿será algo bueno?, ¿Qué se esconde en los signos?, ¿será mejor Brendan que Giovanni?, ¿Giovanni me podrá ganar en el Super Smash?

-YA LO VERAS-gritó Giovanni.

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

Y que les parecio???? Leyendas TT ya me aburrieron, pero ya no van a haber, se los aseguro, solo problemas para el enanin (SIIIIIIII), suerte y si les gusto dejen reviews XD…HaldamirElf.


	39. Desafíos Extremos

Hallo für Alles!!!!!!!

Bueno, este cap es otro de esos caps que se parecen a ciertos caps de animes…(en este caso FMA) ¬¬ pero es 100 original, con algunos detalles tomados de FMA, pero hecho por mi! XD…

Segundo: 1048 HITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC (Pese a q no soy muy halagador de mi trabajo XD) pero tener 1048 visitas en este fic como decirlo, me dan ganas de saltar voy a ser sincero en algo, al escribir este fic, la idea era que yo fuera el protagonista (Sandra es cierto TT) pero me di cuenta de que no soy el personaje que hice y…pues Giovanni Hawkins es diferente…en algunos aspectos a mi XD, (ENANO XD), y ademas este fic para mi era el que no debían leerlo…por eso nunca dije "oye lean mi fic, por favor", es como para…hacer algo distinto en mi casa en vez de leer (TT q nerd lo se) y si alguien lo leia, pense q iba a llegar máximo a 20 hits…PERO 1048 HITS GRACIAS GRACIAS, NUNCA ME LO ESPERE PERO GRACIAS!!!!!!

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 39**

Era la aldea Frogert, una aldea pequeña que se encontraba al sur de la ciudad Pacifidlog en la gran isla Pacifidlog, en la que nuestros héroes ahora estaban pisando. Giovanni veía con claridad lo bello que era esa aldea y que en el mar se veía una pequeña isla, Amy estaba tranquila como siempre, pero esta vez no sentía a la sombra de su pasado atormentándola. Vincent cargaba a Teddiursa y Brendan usaba binoculares para ver mejor. Delbert ya estaba bajando el monte cuando estos se dieron cuenta de que se estaban quedando atrás.

-Ay que gusto, de seguro a mi hermano les caerán muy bien-dijo Delbert.

-¿Qué clase de persona es su hermano, Delbert?-preguntó Brendan.

-Es un hombre muy sabio, sabe mucho sobre ataques Pokemón-dijo Delbert.

-¿Cómo el que nos contó Caty?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Él mismo-dijo Delbert.

-Así que su hermano es el gran sabio-dijo Amy-nunca nos lo habías dicho.

-Es que no pensé que fuera importante-dijo Delbert sudando.

-Bueno y ¿Qué esperamos?-preguntó Giovanni-ya quiero ver a ese señor.

-Vamos entonces-dijeron todos.

Luego Giovanni y Delbert se encontraban ya frente a una puerta que parecía ser un templo, la cual respondió una voz familiar para Amy y odiosa para Giovanni.

-SENSEI-dijo Amy.

-LA ANCIANA-dijo Giovanni.

-Chaparro, ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo Agatha, la sensei de Amy.

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó Vincent.

-Oh verdad-dijo Amy-sensei, ellos son Vincent y Brendan.

-Mucho gusto, jóvenes respetables y sin problemas genéticos-dijo Agatha.

-A ellos los respeta-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que quieren?, lo siento enano, pero si estás buscando ser alto aquí no puedes hacer-dijo Agatha-pero creo que si intentas hacer como perrito lo encuentres.

-DEJE DE BURLARSE DE MI TAMAÑO-dijo Giovanni-además usted es tan bajita como yo (sonriendo)

-Pues yo soy anciana, y cuando creces te haces más pequeño por la fuerza de gravedad-dijo Agatha-por lo tanto tú serás súper enano.

-Bien, veamos en tres años quien es el enano-dijo Giovanni.

-Tú eso es obvio, ya, ya, ¿Qué es lo que quieren?-preguntó Agatha.

-Vinimos a ver a mi hermano-dijo Delbert.

-A se refieren a Terk-dijo Agatha-debe estar por llegar.

-¿Alguien me llamo?-preguntó un hombre de unos 80 años, vestido como un monje y sostenía un balde con su mano izquierda, era Terk.

-Hermano-dijo Delbert.

-Delbert-dijo Terk-¿Cómo has estado?

-Yo muy bien, además la señorita Amy volvió y estoy muy feliz-dijo Delbert.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Amy haciendo una reverencia-mi nombre es Amy Wattson.

-¿Wattson?, ¿De la dinastía Wattson?-preguntó Terk.

-Así es-dijo Amy.

-¿Dinastía?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Mis padres tenían un largo árbol genealógico que reveló que era una dinastía-dijo Amy.

-Vaya-dijeron Vincent y Giovanni.

-Además Amy, es muy alta, inteligente, alta, fuerte, alta, rápida y ¿ya dije alta?-preguntó Agatha y Giovanni la vio con odio.

-¿Y ustedes que se les ofrece?-preguntó Terk.

-Bien, quería que me ayudara con un ataque para mi Blaziken-dijo Giovanni.

-Blay, blay-dijo Blaziken.

-Se ve muy fuerte, muy rápido y valiente-dijo Terk.

-Gracias-dijo Giovanni.

-Pero me temo que no debo ser yo quien te ayude-dijo Terk.

-¡QUE!-dijeron asustados los visitantes.

-Lo lamento, pero ahora que está mi maestra, pues no sé si pueda ayudarte tanto como ella-dijo Terk.

-Y ¿Quién es su maestra?-preguntó Amy.

-Ehem, ehem-dijo Agatha.

-Ahhh ya sé, debe ser un árbol-dijo Giovanni y todos cayeron al suelo por el comentario.

-ES LA SENSEI, Giovanni-dijo Amy.

-La anciana, ¿Cuántos ha entrenador? Y ¿Cuántos años tiene?, ¿2000?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Ehem, no tengo 2000, tengo sólo 67-dijo Agatha-y segundo ¿Qué vas a decir?

-Creo que no tengo otra opción que aceptar su entrenamiento-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño.

-Entonces que empiece el entrenamiento-dijo Agatha.

-Giovanni, ¿estás seguro?, pues si vas a hacer su entrenamiento tienes que ser muy valiente y fuerte-dijo Amy.

-Creo que puedo-dijo Giovanni sonriendo.

-Vengan todos, primero tomaremos algo y luego comenzará el entrenamiento-dijo Agatha y entraron todos a la gran mansión estilo japonés.

**Canción Principal **

Pokemón

Navegando por nuevas islas

Sin recordar problemas de atrás

Siguiendo instintos que sólo se van

Y pensado en aventuras que pronto vendrán

Y aunque problemas tengamos

O que solo yo los cree

Yo sé que saldremos adelante

Hoy navegamos por el mar azul (Ooooh)

Esa es mi meta y mi decisión (Pokemón)

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

En busca de la copa voy ya

No dudaré… (Nunca lo harás)

La Victoria mía será

Y siempre mis amigos me ayudaran…

Pokemón

**Capitulo 39: Desafíos Extremos**

Se encontraban todos con un plato en frente suyo y luego de decir "Gracias por la comida" se dedicaron a comer. Giovanni y Brendan eras los que más comían y más rápido lo hacían****

-Salven la nevera, con estos aquí no hay comida que esté segura-dijo Amy.

-No nos ayudas-dijeron Brendan y Giovanni frunciendo el ceño.

-Bien enano, sígueme-dijo Agatha.

-Si, anciana-dijo Giovanni.

-En primer lugar, ya no me digas anciana, desde ahora me dirás sensei-dijo Agatha.

-¡SENSEI!-dijeron Amy y Giovanni.

-Eso quiere decir que lo va a entrenar de acuerdo a los principios que tiene establecido-dijo Amy muy rápido y Giovanni quedó confundido.

-Eso es lo que dije-dijo Agatha.

-Está bien, si, sensei-dijo Giovanni amargadamente.

-Bien, como veo que tu Blaziken y tus Pokemón están en perfectas condiciones puedo decir que eres un gran entrenador Pokemón, pero mírate, eres un asco, no das ni miedo-dijo Agatha-así que seré a ti a quien primero entrene.

-¿A mí?-preguntó desconcertado Giovanni.

-Prepárate, porque esto no será nadita fácil-dijo Amy.

-Pero antes de que vea la habilidad de ti, debo ver cuanto resistes-dijo Agatha-y por eso…sígueme.

Agatha llevó a Giovanni a un bote que se encontraba en el puerto. Agatha les dijo a Amy y a Vincent que se quedaran con las pokebolas y la mochila de Giovanni y que sólo viniera él y Blaziken. Luego dijo que subiera al bote y que Blaziken lo acompañara.

-Bien enano-dijo Agatha y Giovanni se enojó-es decir Giovanni.

-Sensei, ¿A dónde quiere ir?-preguntó Terk.

-A la isla Darknuss-dijo Agatha.

-Pero ¿será bueno para el joven que vaya tan rápido allí?-preguntó Terk.

-Si no puede quiere decir que no merece mi entrenamiento-dijo Agatha.

-Entonces vamos-dijo Giovanni.

-Amy, ¿crees que estará bien?-preguntó Vincent en el puerto sosteniendo la mochila de Giovanni.

-Esperemos que si-dijo Amy-esa es la isla Darknuss, nunca he ido porque hay varias leyendas sobre demonios y espíritus que habitan allí.

-Pero son mentiras, ¿verdad?-preguntó Vincent.

-No lo sé-dijo Amy mientras veía que el bote había llegado a la isla.

En la isla Darknuss…

-Bien Gio, esta es la isla Darknuss-dijo Agatha-en esta isla se dice que hay demonios y puras maldades, así que mantén el ojo abierto, segundo te quedarás aquí hasta mañana, si mañana llegamos y te vemos muy mal, tendré que decirte que no entrenes conmigo.

-Está bien, sensei-dijo Giovanni tragando saliva.

-Tercero, tendrás que conseguir tu propia comida, cuidarte como puedas, es decir, tendrás que sobrevivir-dijo Agatha-si lo haces serás lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el entrenamiento.

-Estoy pensando seriamente si esto vale la pena-dijo Giovanni a Blaziken.

-Lo será-dijo Agatha y subió al bote-hasta mañana. Oh, por cierto tienes que saber una cosa cuando vuelva, así sabré si eres digno de ser entrenador por mí

-¿Qué es?-preguntó el entrenador

-"La verdadera fuerza no es siempre la que se ve"-dijo Agatha.

-¿Cómo quiere que aprenda eso?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Te lo dejo de tarea-dijo Agatha-nos vemos.

-Nos vemos, joven Giovanni-dijo Terk.

-Adiós-dijo Giovanni con voz tímida.

El bote se alejó con gran velocidad y cuando Giovanni se dio cuenta intentó nadar, pero vio a miles de Sharpedo, que el no conocía, que se acercaron por el agua hacia él.

-Esto no se ve bien, Blaziken-dijo Giovanni.

-Blay-dijo Blaziken lanzando doble patada sobre los Sharpedo quienes quedaron muy heridos.

-Eso, ven, sabía que este Pokemón me traería beneficios-dijo Giovanni y Blaziken cayó herido-blaziken, ¿Qué te sucede?

- Blay, blay-dijo Blaziken.

-¿Cómo que ellos tienen características?, ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Giovanni-rayos no soy nada sin mi pokedex.

-Blay, blay-dijo Blaziken.

-Gracias por tu apoyo-dijo Giovanni sonriendo-ven, tenemos que encontrar refugio.

Más tarde…

-Tengo mucha hambre-dijo Giovanni.

-Blay, blay-dijo Blaziken.

-¿Ah si?-preguntó Giovanni-es verdad, es una baya pecha., como la primera vez que te conocí. Ven ayúdame a cogerla.

-Blay-dijo Blaziken y levantó a Giovanni para cogerla, pero salió una cabeza que a Giovanni le dio miedo, era un Swellow.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritó Giovanni.

-Swe, swe, swelow-dijo el Pokemón muy contento.

-Espera, no quiere atacarnos-dijo Giovanni.

-Blay, blay-dijo Blaziken.

-¿Ah si?-preguntó Giovanni-Swellow eres tú, es decir, eres el Taillow que ayudé.

-Swe, Swe, Swellow-dijo el Pokemón bajando a Giovanni a tierra firme.

-Blay, blay-dijo Blaziken saludando a Swellow.

-Vaya, somos tres ahora-dijo Giovanni-menos mal, porque si no me habría dado el no se qué, por estar solito, lo dice mi medico.

-Blay, blay-dijo Blaziken señalando una caverna.

-Bien, entonces vamos a esta caverna-dijo Giovanni y este miró el cielo, se estaba nublando.

Al llegar Giovanni se dio cuenta de varias marcas con nombre distintos, se impresionó cuando vio a muchos nombres que él conocía. Roxanne, Terk, Drake, Carol, James Hawkins…

-Jim fue discípulo de la anciana-dijo Giovanni totalmente bloqueado-es imposible, nunca nos dijo sobre la anciana. ¿Por qué nos ocultaría eso?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cómo que el hermano de Giovanni fue su discípulo?-preguntó Vincent desconcertado.

-Verás hay cosas que no puedo decir aún-dijo Agatha-el problema es que tiene que ver con ustedes.

-¿A que se refiere sensei?-preguntó Amy.

-A que Giovanni tiene que progresar sino el mundo se viene abajo-dijo Agatha.

-No comprendo, ¿Cómo es que es Giovanni tan importante?-preguntó Brendan.

-Eso no puedo decirlo-dijo Agatha-pero lo que puedo decir es que como está no logrará mucho.

-Tiene que lograr aprender mucho y esa isla lo logrará-dijo Terk.

-Pero debe estar mal, con esta lluvia se podría resfriar cualquiera-dijo Amy.

-Espero que pase rápido-dijo Agatha-sólo tiene que sobrevivir un día.

-Y logrará ser lo que la sensei espera-dijo Terk.

-Espero que lo logre-dijeron Vincent y Amy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giovanni no comprendía lo que ocurría, sólo el ver el nombre de su hermano mayor inscrito en roca lo dejó atónito. Blaziken y Swellow lo jalaron para que entrara. Giovanni quería saber todo sobre eso, ya que su hermano estaba desaparecido. Blaziken le acercó a Giovanni una baya pecha, pero este ni se inmutó.

-Blay, Blay, blay-dijo Blaziken.

-Swe, Swellow- dijo el Pokemón.

-No gracias, no tengo hambre-dijo Giovanni.

-Blay, blay,blay-dijo el Pokemón.

-Pero…-dijo Giovanni.

-Swe, Swellow-dijo Swellow.

-Está bien, tienen razón, aún así tengo que resistir toda una noche-dijo Giovanni y cogió la baya pecha.

-Blay, blay-dijo Blaziken.

-Claro, bueno será mejor que me vaya a dormir-dijo Giovanni-lo que menos quiero es recordar que tengo tarea y que estoy en una isla desierta.

-Swe, Swellow-dijo Swellow.

-Claro-dijo Giovanni dejando espacio para los tres-todavía queda un largo día y aún no se que significa "La verdadera fuerza no es siempre la que se ve".

-Blay, blay-dijo Blaziken.

-Si ya lo sabré-dijo Giovanni.

Giovanni durmió mientras aún llovía. Sus amigos estaban muy preocupados, pero sabían que él lo lograría. Giovanni aún pensaba en su hermano Jim, ¿Dónde se encontraba?, ¿era su culpa el que haya desaparecido?, no lo sabía, pero no valía la pena seguir pensando en eso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vaya que el enano sobrevivió mucho-dijo Agatha observando con unos binoculares.

-¿Cree que sea un buen portador?-dijo Terk.

-No lo creo, lo sé-dijo Agatha sonriendo-es como dijo los capítulos de Ho-oh, el problema es que aún no está listo.

-Pero según la Organización no ha habido actividad desde hace mucho, tal vez se rindieron-dijo Terk.

-Ja, esos Rhestos no se rinden con nada-dijo Agatha-ahora deben estar planeando algo grande, pero aún no sabemos que es.

-Pero…-dijo Terk.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Giovanni con esto?, eso era lo que querías preguntar, ¿verdad?-dijo Agatha y Terk asintió-Pues este enano se ha metido en muchos problemas cuando accedió a llevar la llave. Ahora no hay vuelta atrás, los Rhestos lo quieren, ya que tiene la llave.

-¿Pero si le entregamos la llave a otro?-preguntó Terk.

-Los Rhestos lo atraparían-dijo Agatha-me temo que hay algo en ese chico que no pueden acercársele, es como "El Elegido" por los humanos y "La Elegida" de Ho-oh.

-Entonces Giovanni es muy importante-dijo Terk-pues ¿Por qué no lo ayudan?, no comprendo por que dejan que el chico esté en problemas y no lo ayudan.

-Porque aún no es tiempo-dijo Agatha-Es que no entiendes, existe un equilibrio, entre nuestro mundo y el de los Pokemón. Ese equilibrio se ha roto cuando el Ersta Rhesto despertó, ahora que está despierto puede hacer lo que quiera.

-¿Y el joven Giovanni lo vencerá?-preguntó Terk.

-No-dijo Agatha fríamente-no podrá hacerlo, por eso los Elegidos deben ayudarlo, ahora que es portador tiene muchas responsabilidades. Espero que sepa manejarlas.

-Yo creo que el joven Giovanni lo logrará-dijo Terk mirando el cielo-es un chico distinto a los que he visto.

-Si, pese a ser enano y un poco insensato-dijo Agatha sonriendo-es un buen chico, ven debemos prepararnos para ir a la isla.

-Como diga, sensei-dijo Terk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giovanni, Blaziken y Swellow dormían tranquilamente, se escuchó entre los árboles un chasquido devastador. Giovanni exaltado y cansado aún por la hora, se levantó y buscó que fue lo que había causado ese ruido.

-Eh, ¿hay alguien allí?-preguntó Giovanni-eh, disculpe si esta es su caverna, pero la necesitábamos.

-Grrrr-se escuchó y Giovanni quedó petrificado.

-¿Hola?, si es alguien inofensivo puede acercarse-dijo Giovanni-pero sino, tengo que decirle que tengo mal sabor.

-Grrrr-dijo nuevamente.

-Blaziken, acércate-dijo Giovanni aterrado por el miedo.

-Grrrrrrr-dijo nuevamente.

-Blay, Blay-dijo el Pokemón.

-Swe, Swellow-dijo Swellow al lado de Giovanni.

-A, at, at, atrás, tengo dos pokemones conmigo-dijo Giovanni y vio una sombra que resaltaba, parecía un lobo con ojos brillantes-atrás seas, seas, seas quien seas.

-Grrrrrrraaaaaaaa-dijo la sombra.

-Blaziken ataca con patada ígnea-dijo Giovanni.

Blaziken saltó sobre la sombra pero esta era muy rápida y la esquivó. Luego esta se movió rápidamente y golpeó a Blaziken. Swellow lo atacó con haz aérea pero este lo esquivó con facilidad y le devolvió el ataque con su mano derecha.

-Blaziken, Swellow-dijo Giovanni impactado-¿Quién rayos eres?

-GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-gritó nuevamente y esta vez vio a Giovanni cara a cara, se acercó lentamente a él, este parecía estar paralizado, quería correr pero no podía, cada paso que daba la sombra hacía que el corazón de Giovanni se agitara más y más.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó Giovanni aterrado.

-Giovanni Hawkins-dijo claramente-busco a Giovanni Hawkins.

-Eh, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué me buscas?-preguntó Giovanni.

-¿Tú eres Giovanni Hawkins?-preguntó la sombra.

-Eh…si-dijo Giovanni.

-GRAAA-gritó nuevamente.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Giovanni tímidamente.

-Tú no eres quien busco-dijo la sombra-yo busco al portador de la llave, al que tiene una gran responsabilidad, a alguien que esté protegido por los sabios.

-No sé de quien hablas-dijo Giovanni-sólo tengo esta llave, si es la que te refieres.

-No puede ser-dijo la sombra.

-¿Qué es lo que no puede ser?-preguntó Giovanni un poco indignado.

-Que tú seas a quien busco-dijo la sombra-así que eres tú quien Agatha dijo que tendría que entrenar, pero si sólo eres un niño pequeño.

-NO TE BURLES DE MI ESTATURA-dijo Giovanni enojado.

-Ja, ja, ja, eres igual a la descripción que me dio Agatha-dijo la sombra.

-¿Por qué no te muestras?-preguntó Giovanni enojado.

-Bien, si eso quieres-dijo la sombra y cuando llegó a la entrada de la caverna vio a un hombre muy viejo, vestido con harapos, con una barba muy larga-soy Athos, el hermano de Agatha.

-De la an…an…adorable sensei Agatha-dijo Giovanni sudando.

-Si, es que ella busca a su hermano mayor cuando lo necesita-dijo sonriendo el anciano-¿puedo pasar?

-Claro-dijo Giovanni y lo dejó pasar.

Más tarde Giovanni comía un emparedado dado por Athos, estaba muy a gusto de no estar solo, es decir, con humanos.

-Bien, creo que es por eso que mi hermana no habla de mí-dijo Athos.

-No entiendo por que-dijo Giovanni.

-Bueno a veces uno trata de hacer cosas con toda su fuerza como por ejemplo olvidar-dijo Athos.

-¿Por qué querría olvidarlo?-preguntó Giovanni.

-GIOVANNI-se escuchó en la costa.

-Esa voz…es de la sensei-dijo Giovanni y fue de inmediato a verla, ella se alegró de verla y fue corriendo.

-Pequeño Giovanni has pasado la prueba-dijo Agatha en la playa y Terk acomodaba el bote.

-Bien, pues gracias a su hermano, de lo contrario me habría quedado solo-dijo Giovanni.

-Blay, blay-dijo Blaziken frunciendo el ceño (Traducción: Y yo ¿Qué?)

-Je, je, es verdad, pero me refería a humanos-dijo Giovanni.

-Disculpa, ¿dijiste hermano?-preguntó Agatha.

-Si, su hermano Athos-dijo Giovanni.

-Joven Giovanni, el señor Athos ha muerto hace cinco años-dijo Terk.

-¿Esto es un broma?, estuve toda la madrugada con él-dijo Giovanni.

-Giovanni, es la verdad-dijo Agatha.

-Pero él me dijo muchas cosas, sobre la llave y sobre mi entrenamiento-dijo Giovanni-yo, yo no entiendo.

-Estuviste con el espíritu de mi hermano-dijo Agatha.

-Pero…fue muy real-dijo Giovanni y vio a un Mightyena observándolo, como si le dijera "Hasta Pronto"-fue muy real.

-Lo siento, pero la verdad es esa-dijo Agatha.

-Creo que fuiste engañado por la isla-dijo Terk.

-Rayos-dijo Giovanni-y ni siquiera pude pensar en la respuesta a lo que la sensei me dijo.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Agatha.

-Pues, se pone peor-se escuchó en el cielo.

-Al fin te encontramos chaparro-dijo David en el globo.

-El equipo Rocket-dijo Giovanni con una cara de rabia.

- Prepárense para todos sus problemas-dijo Rebeca.

-Y más vale que ahora teman –dijo David.

-Para secuestrar a los pokemones con velocidad mach-dijo Rebeca.

-Para acabar con quien se nos obstaculice-dijo David.

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-dijo Rebeca.

-Y para llevarnos a todos su pokemones-dijo David.

-Rebeca-dijo Rebeca.

-David, el macho-dijo David.

-El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz y más-dijo Rebeca.

-Y canta el puma, amor, amor, amor-dijo David.

-Robo, Robo, Así es-dijo Roboticate

-No estoy de humor para ustedes-dijo Giovanni.

-Sal ya Steelix-dijo Agatha.

-¿Esa no es la anciana de Rustboro?-preguntó David.

-Y ¿ese no es el Blaziken del tonto?-preguntó Rebeca apretando un botón que encerró a Steelix.

-Suéltenlo-dijo Agatha.

-Pero si se ve muy lindo en la jaula-dijo David.

-Además que si se acercan activarán las bombas que colocamos-dijo Roboticate.

-Blaziken-dijo Giovanni-salta y golpea con patada ígnea.

-Lero, lero, esta vez no funcionará-dijo David y Blaziken intentó golpear el globo pero algo lo protegía.

-Veamos, Blaziken, esta vez salta con cuidado y golpea a la parte inferior del globo-dijo Giovanni.

-Blay-dijo Blaziken y este golpeó al equipo Rocket.

-Pero ni con eso podrás vencernos-dijo Rebeca.

-Blaziken usa toda tu fuerza-dijo Giovanni y el campo de fuerza se rompió

-Swellow-dijo el Pokemón

-Swellow ataca con ataque de ala-dijo Giovanni y Swellow golpeó al globo y este se rompió mandando a volar al equipo Rocket y dejando que la jaula cayera.

-Steelix-dijo Agatha-¿te encuentras bien?

-Stee-dijo Steelix.

-Bien, Giovanni, entonces lo has hecho-dijo Agatha.

-Si-dijo Giovanni abrazando a Blaziken-tu también lo hiciste muy bien.

-Y bien, Giovanni, ¿lo has comprendido?-preguntó Agatha.

-"La verdadera fuerza no es siempre la que se ve"-dijo Giovanni-es tanto la astucia como el valor.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja-rieron Agatha y Terk dejando a Giovanni pestañeando sin saber la causa de la risa.

-Vaya, y a mi discípulo más fuerte le costó cuatro días entenderlo-dijo Agatha-tú en ten solo uno.

-Si que eres muy listo-dijo Terk.

-Eh…gracias-dijo Giovanni-pero no comprendo que tiene que ver con el ataque de Blaziken.

-Bueno, eso toma tiempo relacionarlo-dijo Agatha-pero bueno te lo diré, el poder de Blaziken siempre está en él, sólo que su verdadero poder está oculto.

-Es decir, ¿"patada de salto alto" es uno de ellos?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Exacto-dijo Agatha-y ahora que ha comprendido eso, empezará el verdadero entrenamiento, para ambos, claro también para tus otros Pokemón.

-Bien, estoy listo-dijo Giovanni-¿Qué dices Blaziken?, lo lograremos.

-Blay-dijo Blaziken.

-Swe, Swellow-dijo el Pokemón.

-¿Debes irte?-dijo Giovanni tristemente-espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Giovanni subía al bote cuando vio al Swellow desaparecer en el cielo, pero luego vio a un Mightyena que lo observaba, ahora él lo estaría ayudando.

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

Bueno, bueno, les gusto???, algo raro??, comentarios es lo que quiero oir, escriba ahora, escriba ya, y por dejar un review llevese totalmente gratis mi total felicidad y si deja en estos 5 minutos tendrá toda mi devocion XD, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, ahora he estado un poco ocupado (Para Shadow: ¬¬ pronto t envio el cap de "RF")je je, (Para Sandra: Gracias por continuar tu fic, voy a leerlo por 8 vez XD) (y para Vania: ¬¬ quiero seguir leyendo otro mundo TTTT) para el resto que no es menos importante XD claro GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC


	40. Triunfo de Fuego

Hoy entré a ver como iba mi (odiado) fic, y encontre reviews O-O de personas q…admiro demasiado xD, vaya que genial, gracias (aunque apeste mi fic xD)

Segundo…lamento haberme demorado, pero es que este cap no lo había pasado a computador T-T y pues como alguien me diria "El ataque de la flojera" llego a mi puerta. Perdonen, claro que ninguno pidio la continuación (Sandra y Shadow levantan armas, Gio: n-nU) bueno dos xD, pero aquí vengo a atormentarlos muahahaha, digo, disfrútenlo, por fa xD

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 40**

En el capitulo anterior Giovanni ser discípulo de la sensei de Amy, Agatha, sólo para que Blaziken aprendiera "Patada de salto alto", pero no creyó que eso llevaría a varios sacrificios.

-Te odio, narrador-dijo Giovanni con los ojos semiabiertos- ¿Por qué tan temprano?, ¿es algo importante?

-Porque hay que aprovechar el día-dijo Agatha.

-Ah, bueno, debí decir, importante para mí-dijo Giovanni-en ese caso a dormir.

-Ahora eres mi discípulo-dijo Agatha y levantó un balde de agua y como Giovanni no respondió lo vació sobre él.

-ESTÁ HELADA-dijo Giovanni totalmente empapado con Blaziken y Eeve también.

-Ahora eres mi discípulo-dijo Agatha nuevamente-no toleraré ese tipo de comportamiento.

-¿Pues tenía que hacer eso?-preguntó Giovanni enojado.

-Si, ya que no parecías cooperar-dijo Agatha-ahora vístete, luego baja a desayunar, tenemos un largo día de entrenamiento.

-Está bien, sensei-dijo Giovanni amargadamente.

-Te esperamos-dijo Agatha y luego bajó las escaleras con el balde en las manos-veamos s esta vez eres tan bueno para aprender el ataque.

-Sensei, estamos listos-dijo Amy jalando a Brendan y Vincent que parecían zombis con la cara casi en el suelo por el sueño-¿verdad?

-Aha, si como digas, Amy-dijeron muy agotados.

-Je, je, bueno es su primera vez, bajen-dijo Agatha.

-Si-dijeron.

Giovanni estaba muy cansado, pero aún así tenía que seguir, ya no había vuelta atrás, ese ataque era muy importante para Blaziken. Giovanni sintió que ese día lo lograría, no importaba como pero él sabía que junto a sus pokemones lograrían ser mejores. Giovanni entró al baño para cambiarse la ropa húmeda que tenía. Blaziken secaba a Eeve y luego estaban listos para entrenar. Claro que los demás habían desayunado en el tiempo en que él se cambiaba.

**Canción Principal **

Pokemón

Navegando por nuevas islas

Sin recordar problemas de atrás

Siguiendo instintos que sólo se van

Y pensado en aventuras que pronto vendrán

Y aunque problemas tengamos

O que solo yo los cree

Yo sé que saldremos adelante

Hoy navegamos por el mar azul (Ooooh)

Esa es mi meta y mi decisión (Pokemón)

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

En busca de la copa voy ya

No dudaré… (Nunca lo harás)

La Victoria mía será

Y siempre mis amigos me ayudaran…

Pokemón

**Capitulo 40: Triunfo de Fuego**

Más tarde estaba Giovanni frunciendo el ceño y vestido con una camiseta blanca, un pantalón buzo negro y desclazo.

-Esto debe ser una clase de broma-dijo Giovanni enojado-¿Cómo voy a ir así vestido?

- Te ves bien, enano, además no estamos entrenando para un concurso de belleza-dijo Agatha levantando una taza de té y luego bebió de ella.

-Primero, NO SOY BAJITO-dijo Giovanni furioso-segundo, ¿descalzo?, pero ¿no podía ser con zapatillas?

-Eh…Nop-dijo Agatha y volvió a beber de su taza de té.

-Pero ¿Por qué?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Si quieres que te diga la verdad, te digo que es porque te odio-dijo Agatha mirándolo fijamente-creo que con eso basta.

-Pero…-dijo Giovanni.

-Giovanni, me encantaría seguir charlando con galletitas y algunos chocolates, pero estás aquí porque tus pokemones son débiles y están mal entrenados-dijo Agatha.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Giovanni-si fuera así no tendría medallas.

-Un entrenador puede tener miles de medallas, pero aún así puede ser mal entrenador-dijo Agatha bebiendo de su taza de té.

-Pero eso no justifica que yo lo sea-dijo Giovanni sonriendo.

-Si, pero tampoco lo niega-dijo Agatha con una sonrisa maléfica.

-Ya me harté-dijo Giovanni-si tanto le molesta enseñarme, bien, renuncio y encontraré los medios para que Blaziken aprenda "patada de salto alto", no la necesito.

-Me alegro-dijo Agatha.

-Vamos, Blaziken-dijo Giovanni-iremos al bosque.

-Ja, ja, ¿ir al bosque?, ¿Por qué no hacen un entrenamiento de verdad?-preguntó Agatha y bebió nuevamente de su té.

-¿Eso quiere decir que nos enseñará?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Claro, sólo quería ver como reaccionabas y debo decir que te irritas por todo-dijo Agatha.

-Lo siento-dijo Giovanni-en ese caso ¿hay algo para comer?

-Para ti este pan-dijo Agatha-tiene suficiente calcio para que crezcas.

-NO SOY ENANO-dijo Giovanni y mordió un pedazo, luego pareció romperles los dientes-¿INTENTA MATARME?

-Perdón, pero es que le puse extra Calcio para que crezcas rápido-dijo riendo Agatha.

-Pues lo voy a usar como arma blanca si no me deja de molestar-dijo Giovanni molesto.

-Otra vez peleando-dijo Amy-pues se hace tarde, ¿es que no te vas a apresurar, Gio?

-Si, de inmediato-dijo Giovanni amargamente.

-Bien, te espero afuera-dijo Agatha.

Todos estaban afuera listos parta entrenar, pero sólo Giovanni estaba descalzo y molesto…

-No entiendo, todos van a ir con zapatillas, ¿Por qué yo no?-preguntó Giovanni frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Estoy entrenando a Vincent o a Brendan?...NO-dijo Agatha-segundo, libera a todos tus Pokemón.

-¡A EEVE TAMBIÉN!-dijo Giovanni

-¿Qué parte de todos no entiendes?-preguntó Agatha-y también debes correr con estas muñequeras.

-Pero si pesan una barbaridad-dijo Giovanni-esto es un plan maléfico para que Blaziken no aprenda "patada de salto alto"

-En realidad…no, sólo estoy entrenándote para que estés listo-dijo Agatha.

-¿Para qué?, ¿una guerra? Si yo sólo tengo que ganar batallas y la liga-preguntó Giovanni.

-Ay, pero que quejumbroso-dijo Amy-ven que yo te acompaño en tu dolor (N/A: esto lo dice como sarcasmo)

-¡Gracias Amy!-dijo Giovanni.

-Bien, (Mirando a Vincent y Brendan) ustedes correr un km, pero Giovanni 5 como mínimo-dijo Agatha.

-¡5!-dijo Amy-pero si corremos 10 como mínimo.

-¿De que lado estás?-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño.

-Que sean 7-dijo Agatha-yo llegaré primero, nos vemos.

Agatha corrió a una gran velocidad para ser una persona de su edad dejando a los visitantes y/o pupilos boquiabiertos…

Más tarde…

-Bien, eso fue fácil-dijo Agatha.

-¡Fácil!, se nota que no tenemos el mismo concepto de fácil-dijo Giovanni.

-Basta de charlas, ahora 100 abdominales-dijo Agatha (Gio: muajajajaja sufre!!!)

-¡100! Pero si el puede hacer más-dijo Amy.

-150 entonces-dijo Agatha.

-Amy no sabes cuanto te odio-dijo Giovanni maliciosamente.

Luego de eso…

-Bien, quiero ver 150 flexiones de brazo-dijo Agatha (Gio: si preguntan como se de esto…pues de algo debe servir la gimnasia, ¿no?, MI PROMEDIO TTTT)

-Amy no HABLES-dijo Giovanni en posición de flexiones-nunca pensé que esto sería tan horrible…

Después…

-Eso fue todo por hoy-dijo Agatha-puedes ir a descansar, duerme temprano, ya que mañana nos levantaremos temprano al amanecer (Gio: esto se podría decir "despertar al alba" pero lo encontré tonto XD)

-Al fin-dijo Giovanni-eso fue horrible, no quiero saber sobre entrenar nunca más.

-Blay-dijo Blaziken cayendo al piso muerto de cansancio.

-Eeve, Smoochy, ustedes están agotados, Bagon, Sandshrew, también ustedes, ¿no es así?-preguntó Giovanni y estos asintieron-será mejor que descansemos, mañana será mejor…

A la mañana siguiente…

-No puedo creer que haya sido peor-dijo Giovanni reptando hacia su habitación.

-Vaya que la sensei te da un entrenamiento intensivo-dijo Amy.

-Si y cada día es peor-dijo Giovanni.

-Pero si solo han pasado dos días-dijo Vincent.

-¡SOLO DOS! Creí que ya había pasado un mes-dijo Giovanni-bueno si me disculpan debo irme a dormir.

Y así fue el intenso entrenamiento de Giovanni, cada día era peor y pasó una semana, Giovanni estaba a punto de darse por vencido.

-No soporto este entrenamiento-dijo Giovanni-cada día es peor.

-Basta de charlas, quiero 30 barras-dijo Agatha.

-Pero si ya hice 50-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Y?-dijo Agatha.

-Ay, como detesto esto-dijo Giovanni.

Más tarde se encontraban en una montaña y Giovanni estaba furioso y adolorido, además de todas sus heridas en los pies por caminar descalzo.

-Oh por favor, que diga que acabó, que diga que acabo-dijo Giovanni casi rezando.

-Bien, enano, son dos las últimas pruebas, lo lograste y aún no lo puedo creer-dijo Agatha.

-¿Cuáles son?-preguntó Giovanni-oh por favor que sea dormir y comer como nunca (Gio: T-T me deja en vergüenza)

- Pelear contra mí y superar la flama-dijo Agatha.

-¡Pelear contra usted!, ni que supiera Kung Fu-dijo Giovanni.

-No esa clase de pelea, sino una batalla Pokemón-dijo Agatha frunciendo el ceño.

-Ahhh, claro-dijo Giovanni sonriendo, sudando y con la mano derecha detrás de su cabeza.

-Bien, la batalla será en la cima de la montaña-dijo Agatha y Giovanni miró hacia arriba, luego escaló como pudo hasta llegar finalmente a la cima-bien, enano, te demoraste pero llegaste, será una batalla de uno contra uno y yo elijo a Gengar.

-Ve Blaziken-dijo Giovanni.

-Gengar usa hipnosis-dijo Agatha sosteniéndose de su bastón que estaba ubicado frente a ella, su Pokemón

-Blaziken evádelo-dijo Giovanni- y golpea con patada de fuego

Y Blaziken saltó para luego golpear a Gengar con su patada de fuego, Agatha y Gengar estaban molestos.

-Gengar usa bola de sombras-dijo Agatha.

-Blaziken salta invertido varias veces para evadirlo, luego en la última impúlsate y usa lanzallamas-dijo Giovanni y su Blaziken saltó hacia atrás mientras las bolas de sombra fallaban, luego se impulsó con sus brazos y dio un brinco que lo dejó casi flotando en el aire, usó su lanzallamas a toda potencia.

-Gengar usa pesadillas-dijo Agatha y el ataque chocó con el lanzallamas, entonces por la fuerza entre estos dos ataques se produjo una gran explosión dejando a ambos un tanto heridos.

-Blaziken usa corte elevado-dijo Giovanni y el Pokemón saltó para utilizar su ataque cuando vio que no le hizo daño alguno-¿Qué paso?

-Tú ataque del tipo norma no afecta a un tipo fantasma-dijo Agatha-ahora Gengar hipnosis de nuevo.

-Blaziken evádelo-dijo Giovanni y su Pokemón lo hizo.

-Ahora es cuando debes usar bola de sombras Gengar-dijo Agatha y el Pokemón comenzó el ataque reiterado de bolas de sombra impactando en Blaziken.

-Blaziken…usa ataque rápido-dijo Giovanni.

-¿No comprendes que es un ataque del tipo normal?-dijo Agatha y Blaziken estaba próximo a Gengar.

-Ahora usa patada de fuego-dijo Giovanni y el Pokemón usó su patada de fuego causando gran daño a Gengar. Gengar se levantó lentamente, pero finalmente cayó rendido al suelo.

-Gengar hiciste un buen trabajo-dijo Agatha-pero creo que ellos aprendieron muy bien.

-Y ¿Qué tal lo hice?-preguntó Giovanni y vio la cara de Agatha y Terk asombrados-¿Qué hice?

-Descuida, cualquiera se pondría así cuando vence a alguien de la Elite Pokemón-dijo Agatha y Giovanni pestañeó sin entender-quiero decir que soy de la Elite Pokemón

-¿COMO?-dijo Giovanni asombrado y luego la vio de forma incrédula-de seguro se dejo vencer.

-Ehm, en parte si, y en parte no-dijo Agatha.

-Bueno, aclarado esto debo decir-dijo Giovanni-SIIIIIIIII GANAMOS

-Me alegro mucho-dijo Amy.

-Ese es Gio, venciendo a todos-dijo Vincent.

-Usaste una buena combinación de ataques-dijo Brendan alegremente.

-Estuviste muy bien-dijo Agatha-te felicito, aprendiste todo muy rápido.

-Igual usted, sensei, estuvo muy reñida esa batalla-dijo Giovanni.

-Bien, la última prueba-dijo Agatha-ver´+as hay una manzana especial que crece en el árbol rodeado de lava en un risco

-Ahhh, fácil-dijo sarcásticamente Giovanni mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Y si tú la consigues entonces el entrenamiento estará completo-dijo Agatha.

-Bien, Blaziken puede soportar el calor-dijo Giovanni.

-Si y es por eso que te coloqué ese grillete-dijo Agatha.

-¡QUE!, ¡COMO!, ¡CUANDO!, ¡POR QUE!-dijo Giovanni.

-Bien, es así, cada vez que Blaziken falle o no pase bien por los aros que estan colocados entre nosotros y el árbol una descarga eléctrica te afectará-dijo Agatha.

-No conoce los derechos humanos, ¿verdad?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Basta de charlas-dijo Agatha-Blaziken salta.

Blaziken saltó hacia los aros pero en el último no lo logró y cayó a la lava. La descarga eléctrica cayó sobre Giovanni (Gio: muhahahahahaha SUFRE!!!….ehem)

-Ahhhh-gritó Gio de dolor-esto es…el colmo, no puedo creer que sea verdad.

-Para que haya un buen entrenamiento debe haber motivación-dijo Agatha.

-Blaziken-dijo Giovanni aún adolorido-debes hacerlo nuevamente.

-Blay-dijo el Pokemón saliendo de la lava y poco apenado por causarle dolor a su entrenador.

-Intenta la patada de salto alto-dijo Giovanni.

-Blay-dijo el Pokemón y saltó pero no logró hacerlo bien, lo que lleva a mi parte favorita, el sufrimiento de Giovanni (Gio: La mia tb xD)

-Ahhhh-gritó Giovanni-Te…odio….narrador…

-Blay, Blay, Blaziken-dijo su Pokemón.

-Estoy bien, sólo necesito que lo hagas de nuevo-dijo Giovanni.

Blaziken molesto consigo mismo por causarle dolor a Giovanni hizo su máximo esfuerzo logrando pasar por los aros con una patada ígnea que al pasar el primer aro se apagó para causar a lo que se le denomina "patada de salto alto" y luego trajo de vuelta la manzana.

-Así se hace-dijo Agatha-está listo, toma esta manzana, Blaziken, por tu victoria ya que eso fue patada de salto alto.

-Bien, creo…que no fue difícil-dijo Giovanni aún adolorido y el grillete lo liberó.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Amy y Giovanni la miró de forma obvia-lo siento, pero ven, que la sensei tiene plantas curativas.

-Claro que no sé si sirvan para enanos-dijo Agatha.

-NO SOY UNA PULGA-gritó enojado Giovanni.

-Je, je, je, ya lo sé-dijo Agatha.

Más tarde las heridas de Giovanni estaban curadas, Blaziken con ataques nuevos, al igual que otros pokemones de Giovanni y finalmente estaban listos para seguir.

-Pues si siguen este camino llegarán a la aldea Torrence-dijo Agatha-luego a Wington, donde está el jefe de la aldea.

-Es muy grande y limpia-dijo Delbert.

-No les costará llegar-dijo Terk.

-En ese caso, nos vemos pronto-dijo Amy.

-Oh por cierto Giovanni-dijo Agatha entregándole un amuleto.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Es un amuleto que aumenta el crecimiento-dijo Agatha y a Giovanni la rodeaba un aura roja de pura ira-además te servirá en más de una forma, ya lo verás.

-Gracias,… sensei-dijo Giovanni amargamente.

-Nos vemos-dijeron.

Y nuestros héroes seguían su viaje hacia la siguiente aldea con nuevas aventuras…

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

(Bailando "Lost Heaven" de L Arc-en-ciel) lalalalala xD, bueno luego de estudiar mucho, mucho (X-X) pude terminar este cap (¬¬ tonta prueba NO ME ATRAPARAS CON VIDA… n-nU) pues una cosa llevo a la otra y lo unico que me queda en la cabeza es …"les gusto el cap????", pues la próxima se viene pronto (bueno ni tanto, todo culpa de mi prueba X-X) además que va a ser mi cumplemuerte este domingo n-nU, así q todo mal, Diciembre es como lo llamo "el mes del miedo"…bueno no los aburro mas, deséenme suerte(otro mensaje subliminal??? O.o??) xD y mas reviews no me vendrían mal :D


	41. Un Caso como Pan Comido

CUATRO ASQUEROSOS DIAS Y MI VIDA SERA ETIQUETADA TT-TT, no quiero T-T, pero debe pasar, es insoslayable (Ahhh he estado estudiando xD), o sea que no se puede evitar, como cuando un compuesto iónico se sumerge en agua, "semejante disuelve a semejante", es la ley primordial, ademas que F es igual a masa por la aceleración xD, nerd, nerd, nerd, nerd, xD, bueno aquí les pongo el ultimo cap de la semana, la proxima semana pongo lo siguente (weee queda muy poco para quemar al enano n-n, ¬¬ odio al protagonista para quienes no lo sepa xD) siii, estoy loco, todo por el estrés xD, es mas ayer tuve que quedarme hasta tarde con mi profe de fisica (otra q cree q soy tonto, bueno ahora no) en MSN, no entendi todo, pero entendi mucho, DESEENME SUERTE y no se olviden de mi cumple eh ¬¬, que me resiento XD, disfruten el cap y hasta la proxima semana!!! Y si no estoy…pues tambien FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A ZANAVALU, BEETHOVEN, MILLA JOVOVICH (Todos ISONATALES, YAY viva el 17 de Diciembre xD) y un saludo a mi amiguita Sandra HACE UN AÑO QUE TE CONOZCO LOQUILLA Y PSICOLOGA XD, espero que eso sea para otro año mas …como sea, no los aburro mas…

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 41**

Estaba claro que ella no era el criminal, pero Amy no me escuchaba, era el único que podía ayudarla, pero ¿Cómo?, tan sólo soy una voz que nadie quiere oír en estos momentos, me siento como una vela rodeada de agua, que está próxima a extinguirse, no comprendo por qué nadie quiere escucharme, siento y lo sé que ella no es el criminal, ¿Qué no me oyen?, ella es inocente, ella no pudo robar la copa, ¿Qué no me oyen?...creo que no…Todo partió cuando salimos de la casa de Terk, buscando la siguiente aldea para conseguir mi primer símbolo, pero todo era tan confuso, nos dirigíamos a…

-¿A donde nos dirigimos?-pregunté.

-A la aldea Torrence-dijo Amy-ahí será perfecto para pasar el día.

-Pero yo quiero mi primer símbolo-dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues el símbolo tendrá que esperar-dijo Amy-estamos cansados, además tú también lo estás, a ninguno engañas.

-Bueno si lo pones de ese modo, es verdad, hace mucho calor-dije-pero pasaremos todo el día allí.

-Si, te va a encantar-dijo Amy-es un perfecto lugar para bañarse en cálidas playas y…

-NENAS EN BIKINI-gritó Brendan-pero ¿Qué esperamos?, no puedo dejar solas a mis pobre corderitas esperando así no más.

-Tú no tienes remedio-dijo Amy.

-Y tú, Vincent, ¿Qué opinas?-pregunté.

-Creo que será un perfecto lugar para pasar el día, al fin y al cabo son nuestras vacaciones-dijo Vincent.

-Está bien, me convencieron, pero sólo una cosa más-dije-el último en llegar tendrá que pagar mi cuenta.

-Hey, vuelve aquí-dijo Amy tratando de alcanzarme-eso no es justo, Giovanni Hawkins.

-Ven-dijeron Brendan y Vincent.

-Eeve, Eeve-dijo mi Pokemón a Blaziken.

-Blay, Blaziken-respondió Blaziken.

-Eeve-dijo Eeve y comenzaron a correr, al parecer presentían algo.

Mientras tanto en las cercanías de la aldea, yo corría a toda velocidad sin mirar atrás, cuando un joven con gorra azul, camiseta roja y larga, unos pantalones cortos y unas zapatillas chocó contra mí y luego se levantó para ocultarse detrás de mí.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté-

-TRAIGAN A LA LADRONA-gritaron miles de personas.

-¿Ladrona?, ¿Cuál ladrona?-preguntó Amy.

-La que ocultan-dijo un aldeano.

-¿Él es ella?-dije desconcertado.

-No soy ninguna ladrona-dijo la joven y una aldeana le quitó la gorra y cayó su larga cabellera-Dame eso (arrebatándole la gorra y colocándosela nuevamente).

-Si, si lo eres-dijo otro aldeano-todos te vimos cuando robaste alimentos en el mercado, y si lo vuelves a hacer lo pagarás caro.

-Bien, ahora que todo está solucionado, ¿Qué se les ofrece, viajeros?-preguntó un aldeano.

-Bueno veníamos a descansar-dijo Amy.

-¿Cuáles son los nombres de nuestros héroes?-preguntó otro aldeano.

-Yo soy Vincent Goldsmith-dijo el duelista.

-Mi nombre es Amy Wattson-dijo la coordinadora.

-Yo Giovanni Hawkins-dije.

-Y yo soy…-dijo Brendan, pero un aldeano lo empujó y cayó directamente al suelo.

-Eso no es posible-dijo un aldeano.

-Los jóvenes Hawkins, Goldsmith y Wattson ya están en esta aldea-dijo otro aldeano.

-Pero nosotros somos los reales-dijo Amy.

-Echen a los impostores-dijo una aldeana.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Por qué?-dije atónito.

Bueno y nos sacaron a puntapiés, literalmente, de la aldea. Dejándonos muy chamuscado y llenos de polvo.

-¿Y yo qué?-preguntó Brendan.

-Ah bueno ¿Quién eres?, bueno no me importa, sáquenlo también-dijo un aldeano.

-Oigan-dijo Brendan molesto y los aldeanos volvieron a la aldea, sólo la joven regresaba la vista hacia nuestros héroes.

-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?-preguntó Amy.

-No lo sé pero tengo que averiguarlo, vengan que es hora de que Sherlock Hawks resuelva otro caso-dije vistiéndome como Sherlock Holmes pero con una pipa de burbujas-es hora de investigar, pero primero hay que disfrazarnos.

-Bien-dijeron.

-Blay, Blay-dijo Blaziken.

-No, no será un total fracaso, lo prometo-dije-bien, creo que con un disfraz de turista averiguaremos quienes tomaron nuestros nombres. Bien, aún hay que caminar, y no quiero quedarme…

-MIS NENAS EN BIKINI YA VOY POR USTEDES-gritó Brendan y corrió hacia la aldea.

-Arrgg, esto es el colmo-dijo Amy y todo viajamos hacia la aldea Torrence.

**Canción Principal **

Pokemón

Navegando por nuevas islas

Sin recordar problemas de atrás

Siguiendo instintos que sólo se van

Y pensado en aventuras que pronto vendrán

Y aunque problemas tengamos

O que solo yo los cree

Yo sé que saldremos adelante

Hoy navegamos por el mar azul (Ooooh)

Esa es mi meta y mi decisión (Pokemón)

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

En busca de la copa voy ya

No dudaré… (Nunca lo harás)

La Victoria mía será

Y siempre mis amigos me ayudaran…

Pokemón

**Capitulo 41: Un Caso como Pan Comido**

Así entramos en la cálida aldea Torrence, muy hermosa, verde, con prados llenos de Sunflora, algunos pokemones que no conocía, una anciana bailando "break dance" (Gio: o.O??) y a Blaziken criticándome todo el camino. Amy estaba vestida como una alumna de intercambio, Vincent como un entrenador, Brendan como un físico culturista.

-Que si funcionará-dije cansado-no ves que mi traje es perfecto.

-Sólo estás vestido como un detective-dijo Amy con una mirada de "obvio".

-Si, pero soy el gran "Sherlock Hawks"-dije-no hay caso que no pueda resolverse.

-AUXILIO ME HAN ROBADO-gritó una aldeana.

-Ves, ya tengo trabajo-dije-¿Qué le sucede, noble señora?

-Me han robado, eso me ha pasado-dijo la señora-estoy segura de que fue esa niña de demonio, ella lo ha hecho.

-Pero si no tiene pruebas para hacer una acusación-dijo Amy-

-Amy, yo soy el detective aquí-dije en voz baja-no tiene argumento para hacer tal acusación, mi señora.

-Pues me han robado todo mi dinero-dijo la señora-y la única que estaba cerca era ella, detective… ¿es un detective?

-Claro, no ha oído de Sherlock Hawks, ¿o si?-pregunté-

-Pues…no-dijo la señora.

-Pues está será la primera vez-dije-bien, déjeme…

-No le haga caso, yo soy la estudiante de criminalista-dijo Amy empujándome.

-¿Qué fue lo que le robaron?-preguntó Amy.

-Pues mucho dinero, lo tenía ahorrado para cuando mi hijo iniciara su viaje Pokemón-dijo la señora.

-Crueles, y detestables criminales, ya verán cuando Amy…la doctora Wattson los descubra-dijo Amy.

-Lo está tomando muy en serio-dijo Vincent.

-Bien, pase doctora-dijo la señora-mi nombre es Tamara.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Amy-él es Brenditan, es mi entrenador privado, él es Victor, mi profesor de entrenamiento Pokemón, y él es Sherlock Hawks que es mi mascota.

-Ya verá cuando salgamos-dije enojado.

-Señorita Wattson, dejo mi dinero como siempre aquí, pero esta vez cuando fue a sacar un poco ya no estaba-dijo Tamara.

-Ya veo-dije-creo que…

-Si, mascota, ahora si me permites-dijo Amy empujándome-creo que…Gio, ¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Como si te fuera a decir-dije.

-Por favor-dijo Amy.

-Esta cerca de la ventana-dije-además esta está abierta.

-Entonces mi mascota me ha descrito el hecho-dijo Amy y yo le señalé que dejara de decirme mascota.

-¿Y que ha dicho?-preguntó Tamara.

-Que el ladrón la pudo tomar desde la ventana-dijo Amy.

-Hey, eso no-dije-¿Cómo llegas a esa conclusión?

-Pero si la ventana estaba cerrada-dijo Tamara y yo le mostré mi cara de "Podría haber pasado eso"

-Bien, entonces entró a la casa el ladrón-dijo Amy-y debe ser alguien que conoce.

-Pero aquí todos nos conocemos-dijo Tamara.

-Señora Tamara, me han robado-dijo un señor gordo en la entrada.

-Ven, es ella, no cabe duda-dijo Tamara-voy a ir a hablar con el jefe de la aldea, esto no se quedará así.

La señora Tamara salió de la casa dejándonos dentro. Nos vimos un rato la cara y luego salimos de esta. Amy creía que algo extraño estaba pasando y que todas las coartadas apuntaban a la joven.

-No sé ustedes-dije-pero quiero saber quienes tomaron nuestros nombres.

-¿Cómo lo sabremos?-preguntó Amy.

-Amy, me sorprende, soy el detective número uno-dije-no hay caso que no pueda resolver.

-Que no se te suba los humos a la cabeza-dijo Vincent.

-Además no pudiste hacer mucho en la casa de la señora Tamara-dijo Amy con una mirada maliciosa.

-Eh, no, porque soy la mascota, ¿recuerdas?-pregunté-mira y aprende.

Me acerqué a una señora que barría, parecía estar muy preocupada, cuando le dije "buenos días" se exaltó.

-Buenos días-dije y la señora saltó.

-AHHH, llévate lo que quieras pero no me hagas daño-dijo la señora.

-Bueno, tomaré la ensalada y los panecillos-dije y Amy me jaló la oreja.

-Disculpe a mi amigo, es un poco brusco-dijo Amy.

-Lo siento-dije mientras Amy me ahorcaba al estilo animé-¿sabe donde podríamos encontrar a Giovanni Hawkins?

-Creo que lo vi en la playa-dijo la señora-espero que lo encuentren.

-¿Cómo llegamos allí?-preguntó Brendan.

-Bajen por este camino y llegarán a la entrada-dijo la señora-pero cuídense, hay muchos robos hoy, en especial de esa niña (mostrando un cartel de la niña con la gorra)

-Gracias-dijimos y luego comenzamos a caminar hacia la playa, yo en busca del usurpador, que no sé que significa pero suena genial.

Al fin en la playa vimos a miles de personas, al parecer había muchos turistas, como en la Pacifidlog, pero ahora en la playa. Yo tuve que cambiar mi traje por el intenso calor, por mi traje de baño y una pelota para jugar.

-Vengan, que sabrán por qué la gente viene aquí a bañarse-dijo Amy entrando al mar.

-No lo sé Amy-dije-creo que tengo que encontrar a quien usa nuestros nombres.

-Relájate un poco, hombre, que están de vacaciones-dijo Brendan entrando al mar.

-Y tú ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?-pregunté.

-Pues mira a tu alrededor, todas, todas las nenas esperando a su salvador-dijo Brendan-MIS OVEJITAS YA ESTOY AQUÍ

-Lo único que está aquí es un parasito-dijo Amy jalando su oreja.

-¿Y tú, Vincent?-pregunté.

-Pues creo que no me vendría mal entrar un poco-dijo Vincent.

-Eso Vincent-dijo Amy-ven Giovanni, no querrás ser el único que no vaya entrar, ¿o si?

-Creo que yo paso por ahora-dije-voy a buscar a quien usa mi nombre.

-Siempre estresándote-dijo Amy-¿recuerdas que el mundo no está en tus manos?

-Si, pero es que quiero saber-dije-no me gusta que tenga que ser la mascota de la doctora Wattson para entrar a esta aldea.

-Ja, ja, ja, déjalo, si es por eso, no lo seas-dijo Amy-además ya estás adentro.

-ME HAN ROBADO-gritó un hombre.

-¿Qué le han robado señor?-pregunté.

-Mis pokebolas, eso me han robado-dijo el hombre.

-Pero ¿Cómo?-preguntó Amy.

-No lo sé, si lo supiera ahora estaría persiguiendo a los ladrones-dijo el hombre.

-Cálmese, señor-dijo Brendan-nosotros los encontraremos.

-Gracias, muchachos-dijo el hombre-si logran su paradero me avisan, mientras tanto iré a ver al joven Hawkins.

-¿Dónde se encuentra?-pregunté.

-Pues ahora no lo sé-dijo el hombre-estaba aquí hace sólo unos minutos.

-Rayos, le perdí la pista-dije.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-preguntó el hombre.

-No, nada, sólo que…quería un autógrafo-dije con la mano derecha detrás de la cabeza y sonriendo.

-En ese caso vayan a mi casa, ellos se alojan allí-dijo el hombre.

-¿Pensé que se alojarían en el centro Pokemón?-dijo Brendan.

-No-dijo el hombre-me temo que aquí no hay uno real, pero si se envían las pokebolas hacia el de Pacifidlog. Allí los pokemones son revitalizados.

-Entiendo-dije colocándome la mano derecha en el mentón como deduciendo algo-doctora Wattson, Victor, Brenditan vengan conmigo por favor.

Ellos me acompañaron hacia una palmera cercana a la salida. Me veían con extrañeza ya que no creían que lograra encajar todo, nadie me tenía fe.

-Ya sé como lo hace el ladrón-dije.

-¿Cómo que lo hace?-preguntó Amy confundida.

-Pues verán, ellos roban pokemones y dinero-dije-púes lo hacen a través de envíos, ya que con la cantidad de robos que ha habido en esta fecha, pues tendrían los bolsillos llenos. Es sólo una hipótesis pero…ellos ocultan el dinero y los pokemones robados los envían por una red distorsionada hacia otra parte.

-Ya veo…sólo que no hay argumento alguno que sostente esa tesis-dijo Amy y yo pestañee como si no hubiera entendido-… ay, que no sirve esa deducción.

-Bueno, si, por eso es sólo una deducción-dije-pero creo que ya sé cual será su siguiente robo.

-¿Cual?-preguntaron.

-El centro Pokemón-dije.

-No ha centro Pokemón-dijo Brendan frunciendo el ceño.

-No pero sólo hay UNA y solo UNA vía para llevar los pokemones de aquí a Pacifidlog-dije-y esa es la que tomarán para robar los pokemones.

-Entonces quien esté detrás de los robos tendrá que estar en la casa del señor-dijo Vincent.

-Exacto-dije.

Corrimos a gran velocidad y vimos a gran cantidad de gente rodeando la casa del señor que le habían robado sus Pokemón en la playa. Empujé como pude pero gracias a mi estatura no me fue difícil…no quiere decir que lo acepte, que quede claro. Encontré a la oficial Jenny controlando a los espectadores. La casa que se encontraba detrás de ella estaba destrozada, vidrios rotos, papeles por doquier, era un desastre.

-Disculpe, ¿Qué sucedió aquí?-pregunté.

-Así que el ladrón vuelve a la escena del crimen-dijo la oficial Jenny.

-¿De que habla?-pregunté confundido-.

-Al parecer eres más sospechoso que todas las personas que estás aquí-dijo la oficial Jenny-¿Cuál es tu nombre, criminal?

-Sherlock Hawks y no soy ningún criminal sino que soy…-dije y Amy me tapó la boca.

-Mi mascota-dijo Amy-soy la doctora Wattson.

-Gran doctora-dijo la oficial Jenny-no sabía que se encontraba por aquí.

-Yo…no…se…que…pasa…aquí-dije con cara de estupefacción.

-Vamos, entremos-dijo Vincent.

Al entrar miles de vidrios rotos sonaban en mis zapatos, caminaba y caminaba en busca de pistas que me dijeran que era lo que sucedía aquí.

-Bueno pues nada-dijo Amy-creo que aquí está limpio.

-¿De que hablas si está lleno de pistas?-dije.

-¿Cómo cual señor detective?-preguntó Amy enojada.

-Como esto-dije levantando una placa de metal, luego le señalé los restos de aceite para motor y seguí investigando.

-Oficial Jenny, la encontramos-dijo una aldeana-ven para acá, ladrona.

Una joven con gorra azul, camiseta roja y larga, unos pantalones cortos y unas zapatillas, la misma que había visto a la entrada, la habían traído a la fuerza. Ella me miraba como si me hubiera visto.

-Pues, la gran doctora Wattson está aquí-dijo la oficial Jenny.

-¿Y esa quien es?-preguntó un aldeano.

-Ni idea, pero igual se ve importante-dijo la oficial Jenny.

-Gracias-dijo Amy-al parecer, joven… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sakura-respondió la niña mirándome fijamente a los ojos-por favor díganle a esta gente que no soy la culpable.

-Silencio, insolente-dijo una aldeana.

-Pues…lo lamento, todas las coartadas apuntan a ti-dijo Amy.

-Pero eso no es cierto-dije en voz baja.

-Pero son mentiras-dijo Sakura.

-Lo lamento-dijo Amy y miró el suelo.

-Vamos, llévensela y que nos devuelva todo-dijeron varios aldeanos.

¿Qué hacer?, ¿Cómo decir que es una mentira?, era mi obligación, como detective decir la verdad, puede que todos los datos apunten hacia ella, pero yo sé que ella no fue, no pudo ser ella…NO PUDO SER ELLA…

-NO FUE ELLA-grité al fin.

-¿Cómo que ella no fue?-preguntó Tamara.

-No, no fue ella-dije-es imposible que ella lo haya hecho sola.

-Ha tenido cómplices-dijo otra aldeana.

-Pero aún así-dijo Giovanni-este plan fue más elaborado…además sólo si se dan cuenta hay varias marcas de aceite para motor, unos pedazos de metal, unas rasgadas de un traje blanco, ella no pudo hacer todo eso si ser escuchada.

-Eso quiere decir…-dijeron todos asombrados.

-Que aquí hubo un…homicidio-dije y todos cayeron al estilo anime-bueno, no hubo uno, tal vez exagere un poco, pero la verdad es que ella no pudo haber sido.

-Entonces, chico, déjate de payasadas y dinos quien fue-dijo un señor muy alto y gordo.

-¿Quién es el único que no estuvo aquí?-pregunté-es decir quienes.

-Los jóvenes Hawkins, Wattson y Goldsmith-dijo el hombre de la playa.

-Exacto-dije.

-Así que ellos son los ladrones-dijo el hombre-estuve alimentando ladrones, pero que furioso estoy.

-NOOO-dijo Amy.

-Usted no alimento a los verdaderos-dijo Vincent.

-¿Qué tratan de decir?-preguntó la oficial Jenny.

-Que nosotros somos los verdaderos-dijimos sacándonos los disfraces.

-Pero eso es imposible-dijo el hombre-sabían mucho sobre ustedes.

-Aquí tengo mi pokedex para probarlo-dijo Amy.

-¿El pokedex sirve para eso?-dije asustado-no tenía idea.

-Yo no tengo pokedex-dijo Vincent-pero si ellos son los reales, ¿Por qué estarían con un impostor?

-A mi me parecen muy reales-dijo el hombre-era extraño, pero no creía que las personas que tenía en mi casa fueran los verdaderos, los que nos contaron.

-Ehhh, ves Amy, somos importantes-dije.

-Dirás nosotros-dijo Amy-yo creo que nosotros estaríamos en la lista negra de la policía si tú comandaras este equipo.

-En ese caso-dijo la oficial Jenny corroborando la información del pokedex de cada uno-ellos son los originales, entonces ¿Quiénes estuvieron en la casa del jefe de la aldea?

-Los ladrones-dije-Ya que si se fija los vidrios están hacia fuera, no hacia dentro-dije-pese a que hay algunos adentro, la mayoría están hacia fuera, lo que quiere decir que la ventana fue rota por dentro.

-Ahora que lo dices es cierto-dijo la oficial Jenny.

-Además los vidrios fueron rotos con algo metálico, ya que estos vidrios son muy resistentes-dije-eso quiere decir que los rompieron con ladrillos o con un martillo.

-Interesante observación-dijo la oficial Jenny.

-Y…no sé que mas decir-dije sacando la lengua y todos cayeron al suelo por el comentario.

-Pero eso no nos dice donde están-dijo Brendan.

-¿No lo ves, Brendan?-pregunté.

-¿Ver que?-preguntó Vincent.

-Que a pesar que los vidrios fueron rotos no hay dispersión-dije.

-¿Qué?, ahora en cristiano-dijo Amy.

-Que los vidrios siguen en la posición en que cayeron-dije-eso quiere decir que nadie salió o entró a la casa después del hecho, a excepción de ese camino que fue por el que entramos.

-Eso quiere decir que los ladrones…-dijo la oficial Jenny-están aún adentro.

-Exacto-dije.

-Salgan con las manos en alto-dijo la oficial Jenny.

-Rayos, ya nos descubrieron-dijo un hombre vestido como Giovanni pero se quitó el disfraz, era David.

-Estábamos tan cerca-dijo una mujer vestida como Amy, era Rebeca.

-Robo, Robo, pero que entrometido chico-dijo un hombre vestido como Vincent, que no era humanos sino Roboticate.

-El equipo Rocket-dijimos.

-Devuelvan ahora todo lo que han robado-dijo la oficial Jenny.

-Ni que estuviéramos locos-dijo Rebeca.

-Por esta vez nos saltaremos el lema, para causar pavor con este ataque-dijo David-sal ya Corfish.

-Cor, Cor-dijo el Pokemón.

-Ven como lo entrené ahora ya no muerde-dijo David-Corfish ataca con burbujas.

-Sal ya Bagon-dije lanzando una pokebola.

-Sal ya Duskull-dijo Rebeca.

-Yo te elijo Feebas-dijo Vincent.

-Bagon arañazo ahora-dije y Bagon arañó a Corfish.

-Feebas chorro de agua a Duskull-dijo Vincent y Feebas lanzó chorro de agua sobre Duskull y lo hizo retroceder.

-Sal ya Mightyena-dijo la oficial Jenny-rugido ahora.

El rugido del Mightyena hizo que los pokemones volvieran a sus pokebolas. El equipo Rocket se veía azul.

-Saben lo que esto significa-dijo David.

-Blaziken lanzallamas ahora-dije y Blaziken mandó a volar al equipo Rocket.

-EL EQUIPO ROCKET FUE VENCIDO OTRA VEZ-dijeron hasta desaparecer en el cielo.

-Buen trabajo-dijo la oficial Jenny.

¿Qué pasó después?, pues que a Sakura la trataron mucho mejor. A nosotros nos pidieron disculpas por todo. Luego tuvimos un día en la playa, entré esta vez al mar, gracias a la pokecam 3000 que me dio Melody tomamos muchas fotos. Luego el jefe de la aldea nos invitó a tomar té junto con Sakura. Mientras Amy, Vincent y Brendan charlaban con él, Sakura se me acercó.

-Gracias, Sherlock Hawks-dijo Sakura.

-Dime, Gio, es mas corto-dije.

-Gracias, Gio-repitió Sakura.

-Je, je, si no hice nada-dije con mi mano derecha detrás de mi cabeza.

-Pues fuiste el único que me defendió-dijo Sakura sonrojada.

-Es que no eras criminal-dije.

-Pero todos los datos decían que yo era la ladrona-dijo Sakura mirando el suelo.

-Puede que todo esté en tu contra-dije-pero aún así no es preciso.

-¿Eh?-dijo Sakura-¿eso quiere decir que aún teniendo los datos en la mano, creíste que yo era inocente?

-Pues si-dije sonriendo-es que a veces tengo más confianza en los demás que en mi mismo, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-(Una lágrima cae por la mejilla) Gracias-dijo Sakura-muchas gracias.

-Vamos, anímate-dije-. Además te ves más bonita sin la gorra, je, je, je ven que aún hay que comer pastel, eso es lo que he esperado, ven, que está haciendo frío

-Si, gracias-dijo Sakura sonrojándose, me abrazó y esta vez yo me sonrojé, cuando entramos no de di cuenta de que Sakura se había sacado la gorra azul y la había dejado volar por el cielo tranquilo al fin.

Pues esa tarde dormimos muy bien, luego salimos hacia la siguiente aldea, es que yo quería tener mi primer símbolo cuanto antes y nos despedimos de todos. No sé por qué pero me dio la impresión de que lo que ocurrió en la aldea Torrence será comentado por todo Hoen por mucho tiempo, pero para mí son solo suposiciones que pueden ser tan ciertas como falsas, como un arma de doble filo…pero por ahora eso no importa. Queda mucho por ver y visitar…

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

Y como estuvo, pues si creen que estuvo bueno, un review me lo garantiza y si no tb me manda un review para decirme que no les gusto (O sea todo n-nU) como sea, SUERTE A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC (gracias por los 1252 Hits)…se despide HaldamirElf (o Gio, ya en el cap 41 entramos en confianza!!)


	42. Duelo Aereo

Volvi n-n, un año mas viejo xD, pero volvi!!!, espero que les guste :D

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 42**

Giovanni miraba con nuevas esperanzas la aldea a la que habían llegado, nada más ni nada menos que…

-Que sueño, narrador, ¿es que no tienes algo más entretenido que decir?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Pero Giovanni, esta es la aldea Wington-dijo Amy-es donde puedes obtener tu primer símbolo.

-¿En serio?, deberías haberlo dicho antes, narrador, para eso te pagan-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño.

(Pero si no me pagan, hago esto por esclavitud)

-Habla con el sindicato entonces y no metas tus problemas laborales en mi historia-dijo Giovanni enojado-no es mi culpa que seas amargado.

-Ya deja-dijo Amy-vengan que en la aldea hay muchas tiendas bellísimas.

-Blay, Blay-dijo blaziken

-¡Es verdad! Brendan también competirá… ¿Brendan?, ogh no otra vez-dijo Giovanni.

-MI QUERIDA DAMISELA-gritó Brendan a una joven que parecía estar entrenando.

-Je, je, ¿es suyo este residuo humano?-preguntó la joven.

-Pues si, pero se me olvidó amarrarlo, lo siento-dijo Amy-mi nombre es Amy.

-Yo soy Vincent-dijo el duelista.

-Mi nombre es Giovanni Hawkins y este es mi Blaziken-dijo Giovanni.

-Blay-respondió saludando el Pokemón.

-¿Es tuyo ese Blaziken?, vaya que se ve muy fuerte, además su pelaje es muy brillante, ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?-preguntó la joven.

-Pues nada, sólo evolucionó así-dijo Giovanni.

-Pues debes ser un gran entrenador porque este Blaziken se ve más fuerte que los normales-dijo la joven.

-Vaya, gracias-dijo Giovanni.

-Blay, blay, blaziken-dijo el Pokemón (Traducción: esto no es justo, yo evolucionó solito y él se lleva el crédito)

-Ja, ja, ja, no exageres-dijo Giovanni con la mano derecha detrás de su cabeza.

-Oh claro, pero que mal educada-dijo la joven tratando de quitarse a Brendan de encima-mi nombre es Kelly.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Amy

-Un placer-dijeron Giovanni y Vincent.

-Y a mí me puedes llamar "Romeo de Pacifidlog"-dijo Brendan.

-Pues…primero aléjate-dijo Kelly.

-Y ¿Qué hacías?-preguntó Giovanni.

-¿No es obvio?, estaba entrenando-dijo Amy.

-Si, eso es correcto-dijo Kelly.

-¿Por qué?, ahórrate tiempo, come lo que puedas y sé feliz-dijo Giovanni con una mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa tentadora.

-Ni loca-dijo Kelly sonriendo-me sentiría inútil, es parte de mí.

-Te entiendo perfectamente-dijo Amy con lágrimas falsas.

-Y ¿ustedes a que vienen?-preguntó Kelly

-Por el símbolo de esta aldea-dijo Giovanni.

-Ahh bueno, mi abuelo no es de esas personas que son muy difíciles de vencer, pero igual tienes que prepararte-dijo Kelly.

-TU ABUELO-dijeron todos con cara de estupefacción, excepto Brendan que tenía un fondo de corazones y sus ojos veían atentamente a Kelly.

-Si, es mi abuelo el jefe de la aldea Wington-dijo Kelly-y verán que es súper simpático.

-Pues yo quiero…-dijo Giovanni pero fue interrumpido por Brendan.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-preguntó Brendan a Kelly.

-En serio, discúlpalo, está loquito-dijo Vincent.

-Ehem, como iba diciendo quiero ganar ese símbolo-dijo Giovanni con un fondo de valentía.

-Si, claro-dijo Amy y con su rompió el fondo como si fuera vidrio-de seguro ganas y los Magicarp aprenden a volar, ¿Qué te parece?

-Ya veremos quien canta victoria al final-dijo Giovanni.

-Bien-dijo Amy.

-Je, je, je, chicos, no es por interrumpir, pero-dijo Kelly-¿podrían sacar a su amigo de mi mano? (Mostrando a Brendan amarrado a la mano derecha de Kelly)

-Yo te ayuuuudo-dijo Giovanni tratando de sacar a Brendan, jalaba y jalaba y no podía-¿Qué rayos usó?, ¿pegamento súper fijador?.

-Oh vamos-dijo Amy y trató de jalarlo pero Brendan uso defensa de manos, es decir agitar las manos de arriba hacia abajo y así sucesivamente.

-Amy, no queda otra-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Se rendirán?-preguntó Brendan.

-No, es hora de la correa-dijo Amy-ven perrito, mal perrito, no tendrás premio por eso.

-Me siento cada vez degradado-dijo Brendan con lágrimas falsas.

-Gracias-dijo Kelly-vengan que mi abuelo me está esperando.

-Si-respondieron todos.

**Canción Principal **

Pokemón

Navegando por nuevas islas

Sin recordar problemas de atrás

Siguiendo instintos que sólo se van

Y pensado en aventuras que pronto vendrán

Y aunque problemas tengamos

O que solo yo los cree

Yo sé que saldremos adelante

Hoy navegamos por el mar azul (Ooooh)

Esa es mi meta y mi decisión (Pokemón)

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

En busca de la copa voy ya

No dudaré… (Nunca lo harás)

La Victoria mía será

Y siempre mis amigos me ayudaran…

Pokemón

**Capitulo 42: Duelo Aéreo**

La aldea Wington es una de las aldeas más reconocidas por la isla Pacifidlog, es muy grande, muy comercial, las playas son limpias, la gente cálida, todo sacado de un cuento de hadas. Amy estaba muy feliz, con miles de paquetes en las manos de sus amigos y ella con Cleffa probándose todo lo que veía.

-Esto le queda a Cleffa, esto se le ve bien a Smoochy, esto a Teddiursa y no hay que olvidar a Bagon-dijo Amy a gran velocidad sacando paquetes y estos terminaban su recorrido en las manos de sus amigos, que la columna de paquetes crecía y crecía.

-Je, je, Amy no crees que sería mejor que te detuvieras por un momento-dijo Giovanni con los paquetes en sus brazos.

-Ay pero mírate-dijo Amy-ten ponte esto, se te verá mejor.

-Amy, esto es nuevo-dijo Giovanni mirándola y frunciendo el ceño-me lo acabas de comprar.

-Bueno esto se te verá mejor-dijo Amy.

-Amy, te agradezco mucho, pero no tienes que comprarme nada-dijo Giovanni

-¡Como que no!, sería un crimen si no lo hiciera-dijo Amy-no encuentro otra cosa mas hermosa que comprar en una tarde.

-Pues yo diría que "ganar un signo" sería genial-dijo Giovanni.

-Está bien, está bien-dijo Amy-vayamos por tu signo, pero pierde rápido para que volvamos a comprar.

-SIII, espera, voy a ganar, no importa lo que digas-dijo Giovanni frunciendo e ceño y cruzando los brazos.

-Chicos, por acá-dijo Vincent ya alejado junto a Kelly y pegada a ella se encontraba Brendan.

-Es que cada ves que te veo, sólo encuentro mi alma perdida-dijo Brendan románticamente.

-Ven para acá, que aquí encontrarás más que tu alma-dijo Vincent jalando la oreja derecha de Brendan.

-Je, je, Amy, Gio, vengan que hay que escalar-dijo Kelly.

-ESCALAR-dijeron Giovanni, atónito y triste, y Amy, feliz y decidida.

-No manches, yo no subo, me quedo aquí como buen miedoso que soy-dijo Giovanni.

-En ese caso-dijo Amy y saca una galleta del bolsillo-ven chico, si, ven por la galleta, quieres, la galleta, ¿no es cierto? (Giovanni la ve atentamente) entonces ve por ella (lanzándola hacia arriba)

-Galleta, galleta, mi galleta-dijo Giovanni y comenzó a escalar muy rápido.

-Sabía que mi lanzamiento de bala serviría-dijo Amy riendo-¿Quién me acompaña?

-Je, je-dijo Vincent sudando.

En lo alto de una montaña Giovanni, Amy, Vincent, Brendan y Kelly, quien aún estaba tratando de quitarse a Brendan de encima, veían con gran emoción un templo que parecía muy viejo, además tenía una estatua de un Pidgeot en la entrada. Nelly se acercó a la puerta y todos quedaron viéndola como anonadados.

-No se preocupen yo se como llamarlo… ABUELO-gritó y todos cayeron al suelo por el grito.

-Ya te oí, ya te oí, no tienes que gritar-dijo un anciano saliendo con su bastón, tenía una vestimenta extraña, parecía un monje, su túnica tenía las mangas muy largas, parecían pinceles. Miraba con ternura a Kelly y esta le devolvía el la mirada.

-Ay pero que viejo tan cascarrabias-dijo Kelly.

-Y que nieta tan gritona-respondió su abuelo.

-Ehem-dijo Amy para hacerse notar.

-Je, je, claro-dijo Kelly respondiendo a Amy-abuelo, ellos son Giovanni Hawkins, ella Amy, él Vincent y él es…

-Su futuro yerno-dijo Brendan-Romeo de Pacifidlog a su servicio.

-Ya quisieras-dijo Amy jalando la oreja de Brendan y lo ató con una cuerda, la cual quien sabe donde la sacó-ignórelo por favor, su nombre es Brendan.

-Mucho gusto-dijo el anciano-mi nombre es Flyer, soy el jefe de la aldea Wington.

-Pues yo vine a desafiarlo-dijo Giovanni.

-Y el paramecio que está atado también-dijo Amy señalando a Brendan.

-Bien, entonces Gio y Creta lucharán contra mi abuelo-dijo Kelly.

-Es Brendan pero me puedes llamar así de cariño, corazón-dijo Brendan.

-Gio, tenemos que sincronizarnos-dijo Brendan.

-Tienes razón-dijo Giovanni

-Pero ya es tarde-dijo Flyer-Pidgeot usa tornado (atrapando a Slowbro y a Smoochy) ahora Noctowl picotazo.

-Rayos-dijo Brendan-eso no era parte del plan.

-Je, je, eso era lo que quería que hiciera-dijo Giovanni con una sonrisa maligna-Smoochy ataca con viento helado ahora.

Y el tornado giraba cada vez con menos potencia, hasta congelarse…

-Slowbro…-dijo Brendan-utiliza mega puño.

-Slooooow-dijo el Pokemón y de la gran torre de hielo saltaron pedazos de hielo (Gio: ¿No?, ¿en serio?, yo pensé que iban a saltar rocas XD) que golpearon a Noctowl y a Pidgeot.

-Vaya, Giovanni es mejor entrenador de lo que aparenta-dijo Kelly.

-Eso es verdad, pero como persona se muere hambre-dijo Amy.

-No seas muy literal-dijo Giovanni mientras le sonaba su estomago.

-Es el colmo, no arruines tu momento de fama-dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño.

-Noctowl, Pidgeot levántense-dijo Flyer-ataquen con embestida.

-Acabemos…-dijo Brendan.

-…con ellos-continuó Giovanni.

-ATAQUEN CON PSIQUICO-dijeron y sus Pokemón utilizaron el ataque psíquico sobre Pidgey y Noctowl dejándolos inconcientes.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si ganaron-dijo Flyer.

-Eso no es justo-dijo Kelly.

-¡Kelly!-dijo Flyer.

-Mi abuelo no estaba preparado para una batalla doble-dijo Kelly.

-Amada mía, no creas que esa es mi culpa, sino de Giovanni-dijo Brendan poéticamente.

-Es por eso que…-dijo Kelly-yo pelearé por él.

-Me niego rotundamente-dijeron Flyer y Brendan.

-Abuelo, es que…fueron dos contra uno-dijo Kelly.

-Yo ni por todo el oro del mundo batallaría contra ti-dijo Brendan.

-Entiendo-dijo Giovanni con esas lágrimas falsas al estilo animé-es por eso que yo sólo pelearé contra ti.

-¡QUE!-dijeron Amy y Vincent.

-(Sonríe)…ja, ja, no había visto tanto entusiasmo desde hace mucho-dijo Flyer-aunque tengo que decirte que el signo ya es suyo.

-Entiendo, pero aún así aceptaré la batalla-dijo Giovanni.

-Bien, pero si yo gano tú aceptarás la perdida y te irás con las manos vacías-dijo Kelly.

-Acepto-dijo Giovanni.

-¡QUE!-gritaron Amy y Vincent nuevamente.

- Que empiece la batalla entonces-dijo Flyer.

-Yo te elijo, Charizard-dijo Kelly lanzando su pokebola de la cual apareció un Charizard.

-Así que Charizard, eh-dijo Giovanni sacando su pokedex.

-"Charizard tiene un par de las alas de gran alcance, -dijque permitirían que volaran en las altitudes que acercan a 4.600 pies (m) 1400, supliendo la respiración ardiente heredarían de sus formas anteriores de Charmander y de Charmeleon. Sin embargo, las llamas que podrían producir pues Charizard podría ser incluso más caliente que ésos producidos por Charmeleon; en la intensidad completa tendrían la energía de derretir la roca sólida o los glaciares grandes. Charizard en el salvaje se centraría en encontrar los desafiadores dignos, como ellos sugirieron para poseer un sentido natural fuerte del honor, conocidos para confiar en garras y la fuerza a buscar o a guardar de pocos enemigos, usando su respiración llameante solamente contra opositores que consideran como iguales. Sin embargo, la fuerza de su llama sería bastante volátil que las aplicaciones accidentales o descuidadas podrían causar los fuegos del bosque y a otros desastres"

-(Ronquido), al fin se calló, cada vez habla mas-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño-sal ya Blaziken.

-Blay-dijo Blaziken en la rama de un árbol echado de espalda.

-¿Cómo que es tu día libre?-dijo Giovanni enojado.

-Blay, blay, blay, blaziken-dijo Blaziken.

-¿Que sindicato?, los pokemones no tienen sindicato, además no trabajas-dijo Giovanni.

-Blay-dijo Blaziken.

-Blaziken no me puedes hacer esto-dijo Giovanni.

-Blay-dijo saltando el pokemon al campo de batalla, en uno de los pilares.

-Empiecen-dijo Flyer.

-Charizard utiliza movimiento sísmico sobre Blaziken-dijo Kelly.

-Blaziken evádelo con ataque rápido-dijo Giovanni.

-Blay-dijo el Pokemón y cuando Charizard se acercó para atacarlo, desapareció para luego aparecer detrás de Charizard y golpearlo.

-¡Charizard!-dijo Kelly-no nos pueden vencer.

-Blaziken ataca con doble patada ahora-dijo Giovanni.

-Charizard devuélvelo al pilar-dijo Kelly.

Cuando Blaziken lo intentó golpear Charizard tomó su pierna derecha y lo lanzó hacia un pilar.

-Rayos, blaziken, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Blay-dijo Blaziken un poco lastimado.

-Muy bien, Blaziken intenta de nuevo atacar con doble patada-dijo Giovanni.

-Pero que necio eres, ¿no ves que te lo contrarresto?-dijo Kelly-Charizard de nuevo.

Y Charizard hizo lo mismo, pero cuando Blaziken fue lanzado Giovanni reaccionó.

-Blaziken cuando llegues al suelo da un gran salto-dijo Giovanni.

-Blay-dijo el Pokemón y lo efectuó.

-Utilizará un ataque de fuego directo, pero lo evitaremos-dijo Kelly-Charizard cuando intente lanzar algún ataque de fuego utiliza lanza llamas.

-Char-respondió el Pokemón.

-Blaziken…-dijo Giovanni y todos esperaban el ataque especial-patada de salto alto.

-¡QUE!-dijeron todos impresionados (Gio: TT menos yo claro).

Blaziken dio una patada a Charizard que lo mando directamente contra el suelo, dejándolo KO y a Kelly boquiabierta.

-Yo, yo perdí-dijo Kelly sin creerlo.

-Kelly-dijo Flyer-sé que creíste que el Pokemón es lo único que cuenta, que si es fuerte nada logrará vencerte, pero ves que ese entrenamiento que haces diariamente sirve poco si no entrenas e interactúas con tu Pokemón diariamente.

-Tienes razón, abuelo-dijo Kelly-Giovanni eres un gran entrenador, no sé como entrenas tan bien a tus pokemon que parecen debiles cuando en realidad son invencibles.

-Pues…-dijo Giovanni.

-Comiendo con ellos-dijo Vincent.

-O comiendo la comida de ellos-dijo maliciosamente Amy.

-Jugando con ellos-dijo Vincent.

-Todo el tiempo, además pensar en comida-dijo Amy.

-Estar con ellos-dijo Vincent.

-Querrás decir a "su altura"-dijo Amy.

-Hey, ¿de que lado estás?-dijo Giovanni molesto.

-Je, je, ya veo que es lo que me falta-dijo Kelly-un apoyo…en mis aventuras.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que vas a iniciar tu viaje ¿no es así?-preguntó Flyer.

-Si, abuelo, lo haré-dijo Kelly.

-Mucha suerte-dijo Giovanni.

Más tarde a las afueras de la aldea Wington se encontraban nuestros héroes dispuestos a seguir a la siguiente aldea, con toda la fuerza y Giovanni con el entusiasmo y con…

-El estomago vacío, tengo hambre-dijo Giovanni.

-Qe gran novedad-dijo Amy.

-Pero, no podemos irnos-dijo Brendan-Kelly, mi amor, no puedo dejarte, a mi Dulcinea que me ilumina.

-Venga Don Quijote que la siguiente aldea lo espera-dijo Amy jalando la oreja de Brendan.

-Je, je, ten Giovanni te lo mereces-dijo Flyer entregándole una pequeña piedra con forma de pluma que tenía un signo extraño -es "La pluma de la libertad", esta es para ti y esta es para Brendan.

-SIIII, tengo "La pluma de la libertad"-dijo Giovanni saltando y Blaziken lo apoyaba.

-Eso es fabuloso, estás a dos rocas de la gran liga-dijo Amy-ya quiero ver que llegas.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?, que yo no puedo, ¿no es así?-preguntó Giovanni.

-No-dijo Amy-en serio quiero verte pelear en esa liga, pero ¿verte?, ja, si en televisión serás del tamaño de una hormiga.

-Amy ya me enoje-dijo Giovanni y Amy comenzó a correr-vuelve aquí.

-Je, je, lo siento, nos despedimos-dijo Vincent-gracias por todo.

-Espero volvernos a ver, mi querida Kelly-dijo con lágrimas falsas Brendan y corrieron para perseguir a Giovanni y a Amy.

-¿En que piensas, abuelo?-preguntó Kelly.

-Que Giovanni y Brendan tienen una gran potencial-dijo Flyer-espero que en su batalla como rivales no haya complicación alguna.

-No te preocupes abuelo, sé que Giovanni logrará dominar la situación-sonrió Kelly.

-Tienes razón-dijo Flyer y ambos entraron a la antigua casa en la cima de la montaña en la aldea Wington.

Era una tarde tranquila, los pokemones aéreos cantaban y los Sunflora comenzaron a dormir, dejando atrás el gran día que tuvieron.

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

¿Cómo estuvo? O.o, cualquier comentario se acepta :D…HaldamirElf


	43. El Lago de los Pokemon de Fuego

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 43**

Miles de árboles, aire seco, camino de tierra, ehem, largo camino de tierra en casi un desierto florido, era un bosque con la temperatura al máximo y nuestros héroes avanzaban hacia la siguiente aldea con si típico entusiasmo.

Giovanni: Estoy cansado

Vincent: Además no hay agua.

Amy: No se quejen, ya que no nos ayudan con eso.

Giovanni: A mí me ayuda

Amy: ¿A dejar de pensar en comida?

Giovanni (frunciendo el ceño): Pues…no, sólo a que se me olvide a estar cansado.

Vincent: A mí no, pero me gusta mortificarlos.

Amy (frunciendo el ceño): Que amigos tengo… ¿a decir verdad, Brendan no ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde hace horas…

Brendan estaba más adelante con un gorro largo de pesca, al parecer con los ojos cerrados, pero no se veía bien por el gran gorro

Brendan: ¿Eh?...Je, je, es que estoy cansado… (Amy cae al suelo)

Amy: Es que aquí tengo que ser la única que se trague el cansancio para seguir avanzando.

Giovanni: Vincent, ¿el cansancio se come? (Amy cae de nuevo al suelo)

Amy (enojada): Claro que no, es un decir.

Giovanni: ¿Entonces "el decir" se come?

Amy: DEJA DE PENSAR EN COMIDA

Giovanni: No puedo…tengo hambre.

Brendan: Tengan, esto lo guarde en caso de emergencia… (Entregándoles unos chocolates)

Giovanni y Vincent (con ojos de cachorro): ¡PARA NOSOTROS! GRACIAS

Giovanni y Vincent lo abrieron con gran rapidez, pero al hacerlo se dieron cuenta de un solo detalle…

Giovanni y Vincent: ESTAN DERRETIDOS (Con lágrimas falsas o sea TT TT)

Amy: Ja, ja, ja, ja, eso les pasa por golosos.(Giovanni y Vincent mirándola de forma repulsiva)

Brendan: Lo siento chicos, creo que el calor de esta isla derrite hasta el diamante mismo.

Amy: es extraño, nunca antes había sentido tanto calor, debe haber una concentración de magma o algo así.

Giovanni: MIREN ES UN MAGMY (Señalando a un Pokemón pequeño que corría por el bosque)

Amy: Es muy lindo, LO QUIERO

Vincent: Y allá hay Rapidash´s y allá Growlithe…

Brendan: Y allá hay Typhlosion, Charizard´s y Vulpix´s

Giovanni: ¿Qué tienen en común estos Pokemón?...nada, creo que debe ser simple coincidencia (Todos lo miran de forma obvia)

Vincent, Brendan y Amy: Son pokemones de fuego.

Giovanni (Con la mano derecha detrás de su cabeza): Je, je, je, ya lo sabía, es que no me dejaron terminar.

Blaziken: Blay, Blay

Giovanni: Chicos, a mi Blaziken le está pasando algo extraño.

Voz detrás de ellos: Es impresionante, tu Blaziken está sintiendo capturado por la Astharta

Detrás de ellos apareció un joven de unos 13 años, tenía una bata blanca, anteojos, cabello morado y piel blanca.

Giovanni: Mi Pokemón no tiene gripe…lo que haya dicho.

Voz detrás de ellos: Astharta no es una enfermedad, es un lago.

Amy: ¡UN LAGO! Pero si en Pacifidlog no hay lagos.

Voz detrás de ellos: En parte si, ya que no es un lago de agua, sino de magma.

Vincent: ¿Cómo es posible que llame a los Pokemón de fuego?

Voz detrás de ellos: Primero lo primero, mi nombre es Pierre. Soy un investigador en aprendizaje.

Amy: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Amy Wattson.

Vincent: Yo soy Vincent Goldsmith y también quiero ser investigador Pokemón.

Brendan: soy el mismismo Brendan Birch.

Pierre: BIRCH COMO EL PROFESOR BIRCH.

Brendan: Si, es mi padre.

Pierre: Es una dicha, mi día de suerte, creo que ahora tengo parte de mi sueño hecho realidad (Con lágrimas falsas)

Brendan: Al fin, alguien que me trata como merezco.

Pierre: Ahora sólo me falta conocer en persona o algún familiar del profesor Oak y el profesor Daniel Hawkins.

Giovanni: Je, je, je (sudando) Si ¿Quién será?, mi nombre es Giovanni…

Pierre: Mucho gusto, ven Brendan quiero que me ayudes con algo (Se van)

Vincent: Gio, ¿Por qué no le dijiste que eras hijo del profesor Daniel Hawkins?

Amy: Porque no lo es (frunciendo el ceño)

Giovanni: Eso es mentira, si lo soy, pero creo que a Brendan le va a tocar una parte difícil que ni quiero ver.

Amy: ¿Le dirás después?, es parte de su sueño…

Giovanni (guiñando el ojo): Claro, pero por ahora quiero ver la tortura

Vincent: Espero que no sea cierto.

Brendan en el bosque: ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!

Giovanni: Ufff que suerte, je, je.

**Canción Principal **

Pokemón

Navegando por nuevas islas

Sin recordar problemas de atrás

Siguiendo instintos que sólo se van

Y pensado en aventuras que pronto vendrán

Y aunque problemas tengamos

O que solo yo los cree

Yo sé que saldremos adelante

Hoy navegamos por el mar azul (Ooooh)

Esa es mi meta y mi decisión (Pokemón)

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

En busca de la copa voy ya

No dudaré… (Nunca lo harás)

La Victoria mía será

Y siempre mis amigos me ayudaran…

Pokemón

**Capitulo 43: El Lago de los Pokemon Fuego**

Giovanni, Amy y Vincent corrieron hasta donde se escuchó la voz de Brendan, al llegar vieron casi un volcán hecho lago, era un lago, pero en vez de agua era magma como lo había dicho Pierre. Los pokemones fuego entraban sin preocupación, muchos heridos, pero cuando salían estaban listos para seguir en el día. Brendan estaba en un peñasco junto a Pierre quienes estaban en peligro porque el peñasco se iba a caer. Sin perder tiempo Giovanni dio la orden a Blaziken para que recogiera a estos dos y los llevara a un lugar seguro, gracias a su velocidad, lo lograron.

Pierre: Muchas gracias, de verdad

Brendan: No podíamos movernos, así que no podía sacar Pokemón alguno, gracias amigos.

Giovanni: Ni lo mencionen.

Amy: Pero deben tener más cuidado la próxima vez.

Vincent: Vaya, Pierre tenía razón, este lago es de magma.

Pierre (acomodándose sus anteojos) Claro que si, estuve años investigando sobre este lago.

Giovanni: Impresionante, pero ¿Cómo se formó?

Pierre: Veo que te interesas por la investigación Pokemón, eh.

Giovanni: Eh…Es sólo curiosidad, no es que tenga un padre que sea un investigador Pokemón, je, je, je.

Pierre: Entiendo, verán a unos kilómetros de aquí hay un volcán, es donde se encuentra la siguiente aldea para la Liga de los Signos, "El volcán del equilibrio", pero ese volcán está inactivo y pues ¿Por qué?, fácil, porque se creo una fisura que hace que la magma viaje por debajo de la tierra y llegue aquí. Ahora que sucede, esta zona de la isla genera campos magnéticos y además las temperaturas son muy altas, por eso se siente que derrite todo, es un perfecto lugar para que el magma no se solidifique.

Amy: Entiendo, nunca antes había escuchado sobre este "lago"

Pierre: Es porque las personas no ocupan este camino muy seguido usan el corto.

Giovanni (Mirando a Amy maliciosamente): Así que había un atajo, ¿eh?

Amy: Pues tu Pokemón se divierte, no me eches toda la culpa (Señalando a Blaziken quien estaba en el lago bañándose)

Giovanni: Creo que a Bagon también le gustará, sal ya Bagon (lanzando una pokebola de la cual salió el pequeño dragón) Bagon puedes entrar si quieres.

Brendan: Charizard sal ya (lanzando una pokebola de la cual salió el dragón anaranjado)

Pierre: Vaya, un Charizard, tu padre debe estar muy orgulloso de ti, Brendan.

Brendan (con lágrimas falsas): Si, además encontré a alguien que no olvida mi nombre.

Pierre: Y ¿ustedes no tienen pokemones tipo fuego?

Vincent: Yo no.

Amy: O es cierto, sal ya Numel (lanzando una pokebola de la cual salió el Pokemón tipo fuego) Numel puedes entrar a la lava.

Numel: NUUU (Con gesto de felicidad)

Giovanni: Y tú, Pierre, ¿no tienes Pokemón tipo fuego?

Pierre: Tengo uno pero…tengo un problema junto con él.

Vincent: ¿Es muy travieso?

Pierre: No, es muy…pequeño y a veces me hace caso otras no. Miren (lanzando una pokebola de la cual salió un Pokemón parecido a una babosa pero de fuego)

Giovanni: ¿Qué es eso? (sacando su pokedex)

Pokedex: "Slugma, Pokemón del tipo fuego. Slugma se encuentra en volcanes alejados y puede camuflarse en la lava"

Giovanni: que bueno que descargue la versión resumida de mi pokedex (sonriendo)

Pierre: Slugma, ¿quieres entrar al magam?

Slugma: Slug (Sin mirarlo como resignado)

Pierre: Pero Slugma…

Slugma: Sluuug (Se va hacia el bosque)

Pierre: Slugma, vuelve aquí. (Lo persigue)

Vincent: Esto no terminará bien…

Amy: Lo sé, será mejor que lo ayudemos, ¿vienes Giovanni?... ¿Giovanni?, ¿Brendan?

Giovanni:"Hay que ponerle mucho limón" (cantando y con una baya Pecha en las manos)

Brendan: "Para nunca quedar bien orejón" (con una baya Citrus)

Giovanni: "Yo quiero bayas sólo comer"

Brendan: "Hasta reviente por comer y beber"

Amy: Ay, pero que vergüenza ajena, VENGAN AQUÍ, PEDAZOS DE SNORLAX, TENEMOS QUE AYUDAR A PIERRE.

Giovanni (frunciendo el ceño): Esta bien.

Brendan (Frunciendo el ceño): no tienes que ser amargada.

Amy (Levantando el puño derecho, y cerrando los ojos): ¿En serio quieren ver a la amargada?

Nuestros héroes dejaron a sus pokemones de fuego en el lago y fueron en busca de Pierre.

Amy: PIERRE.

Giovanni: Pierre, ¿donde estás?

Vincent: Un dos tres, ya no juego, sal de donde estén.

Brendan: Tengo un autógrafo de mi padre.

Pierre (saliendo de un arbusto) ¡EN SERIO!

Brendan (Frunciendo el ceño y asintiendo): Si…

Vincent: Y ¿Slugma?

Pierre (mirando el suelo): Aún no lo encuentro, aunque…esto siempre me pasa, así que no me preocupo demasiado.

Amy: Pues deberías, estás actuando como el seso de Bambú de Giovanni, y créeme eso es bajo.

Giovanni: Hey.

Pierre: Je, je, tienes razón, creo que iré a buscar…

Voz 1 en el cielo: ¿Problemas?

Voz 2 en el cielo: ahórrate el tiempo, aquí te los damos gratis.

Voz 3 en el cielo: Dejen de hablar y ejecuten el plan.

Giovanni: Oh no, estos tontos no.

Pierre: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Rebeca: Prepárense para todos sus problemas.

David: Y más vale que ahora teman.

Rebeca: Para golpear con rapidez a los inocentes.

David: Para acabar con quien se interponga ante nuestro plan.

Rebeca: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

David: Y extender nuestro mal hasta Tangamandapio.

Rebeca: Rebeca.

David: David, el ladrón número uno.

Rebeca: El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz y más.

David: Que vengan los bomberos que me estoy quemando.

Roboticate: Robo, Robo, Así es.

Rebeca: Y supongo que saben a quien pertenece esto (levantando una esfera de vidrio especial que contenía a Slugma)

Pierre: Ese es mi Slugma.

David: Si lo quieren tendrán que darnos a Blaziken.

Giovanni: no les daremos ningún Pokemón, sólo una gran patada en el trasero, sal ya Smoochy.

Smoochy: smoo

Amy: Ve, Beautifly.

Vincent: Kirlia yo te elijo.

Brendan: Ve Swampert.

Pierre: Un Swampert, vaya, tu padre si que te enseñó muy bien.

Brendan: Je, je, claro.

Rebeca: Salgan ya, Grundbull y Duskull

David: Les tengo una sorpresa. Salgan Trapinsh y Crawdaunt.

Giovanni Smoochy usa polvo de hielo sobre Trapinsh.

Amy: Beautifly usa absorción sobre Crawdaunt.

Vincent: Kirlia usa confusión sobre Duskull.

Brendan: Swampert usa hidro-bomba sobre Grundbull.

Cada uno de los pokemones del equipo Rocket cayeron por ventaja de tipo…

Amy: Beautifly toma al Slugma.

Beautifly: Beau (y con látigo cepa tomó la esfera pero esta al ser esférica se deslizó y comenzó a caer)

Vincent: Kirlia psíquico sobre la esfera.

Amy: Gracias Vincent.

Giovanni: Smoochy ataca con viento frío.

Brendan: Swampert hidrobomba de nuevo.

Y el ataque combinado hizo que saliera volando el equipo Rocket.

Rebeca: No es justo…y esta vez no tuvo a su Blaziken.

David. Está en ese tonto lago.

Roboticate: Eso me da una idea...

Todos: el equipo Rocket fue mandado a volar otra vez…

Luego en el lago…

Pierre: ¿estás mejor, Slugma?

Slugma: slug.

Pierre: Me alegro.

Giovanni: Miren ahora todos se ven tan felices, parece como un cuento de hadas.

Amy: Creo que sí, además mirándolos desde aquí se ve muy romántico

Giovanni: ¿Eh?

Amy: ¿yo dije eso? (sonrojada) no me hagas caso.

Giovanni: Je, je, claro (sonrojado también)

Blaziken: Blay, Blay, Blay

Giovanni: ¿Ah si?

Pierre: ¿Le entiendes?

Giovanni: si, es algo que puedo hacer, es de familia.

Pierre: Ahora que lo pienso…nunca me dijiste tu apellido.

Giovanni: ¿Ah no?, no tiene importancia (Amy le da un codazo) Está bien, está bien, mi nombre es Giovanni Hawkins Howard.

Pierre: que coincidencia, Hawkins como el gran investigador.

Giovanni: ¿No te parece? (Amy lo mira con malicia)…es que es mi padre.

Pierre: TU PADRE ES DANIEL HAWKINS

Brendan: Roba-fans (enojado) consigue el tuyo este es mi fan.

Pierre: entonces eres el hijo de Daniel Hawkins, pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Giovanni (con la mano derecha detrás de la cabeza): no creí que fuera importante.

Rebeca desde el globo: Ni tampoco tu Blaziken.

Giovanni: ¿Eh?

David: Hemos vuelto.

Roboticate: no hay uno sino hay dos.

Unas garras atraparon a Blaziken pero este rápidamente logró quitarse de las manos del equipo Rocket. Pierre estaba muy molesto. Los pokemones de fuego que estaban en el lago estaban siendo atrapados por el equipo Rocket.

Pierre (enojado): suelten a los Pokemón de inmediato.

David: Ay si tu, como no, pues no.

Pierre: Slugma, ¿puedes ayudarme?

Slugma: Slug.

Rebeca: ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. ¿Nos vas a atacar con esa pequeñez?, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Amy: Pero si el enano de Giovanni siempre los vence.

Giovanni: no me ayudes tanto, Amy. Segundo, NO SOY ENANO.

Rebeca: Sal ya, Grundbull, creían que lo habían derrotado pero se equivocaron.

Pierre: Ahora si lo haremos, Slugma usa súper calor

Slugma: SLUUUUUUUG (Liberando un rayo de fuego que impacto sobre Grundbull)

Rebeca: Grundbull derribo

Grundbull golpeó a Slugma dejándolo en el suelo herido. Pierre estaba a punto de rendirse.

Giovanni: Vamos, tú puedes, ten fe en tu Pokemón.

Pierre: Si…SLUGMA LANZA LLAMAS AHORA

Slugma: Sluuuuuu.

Slugma golpeó a Grundbull dejándolo igual de herido. Rebeca no pensaba rendirse tan pronto. En eso Slugma comenzó a brillar y cambió de forma.

Amy: Slugma está…

Pierre: Evolucionando.

Brendan: Ahora es…

Vincent: Magcargo.

Rebeca: Eso no es justo, estábamos tan cerca.

Pierre: Magcargo usa súper calor de nuevo.

El súper calor mando a volar más lejos que antes al equipo Rocket, estos estaban molestos.

Rebeca: Es que siempre perdemos, ahora con una larva.

David: Pero si evolucionó, estábamos tan cerca.

Roboticate: aún así tenemos que atrapar a ese Blaziken.

Todos: El equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez, otra vez.

Amy: Eso fue fantástico, Pierre.

Giovanni: Ni en un millón de años podré lograr eso.

Brendan: Te felicito.

Vincent: Espero lograr hacer eso algún día.

Pierre: Je, je, gracias, pero creo que no soy tan bueno, aún debo mejorar mucho.

Giovanni: Algún día lo lograrás.

Brendan: Chicos miren, los pokemones se van (señalando el lago)

Pierre: Es que esta anocheciendo y el lago baja su temperatura.

Giovanni: Entiendo, será mejor para continuar nuestro viaje a la siguiente aldea.

Pierre: Veo que estás en la liga de los signos.

Giovanni (mostrando los dientes): no sólo eso, sino que tengo ya un signo.

Pierre: Me alegro. Bueno, yo debo irme, aquí no tengo nada más que hacer

Amy: Pero este lago es muy importante para ti.

Pierre: Pero vi que puede que mis investigaciones interfieran con los Pokemón, eso no lo permitiría.

Vincent: Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Pierre: Nos volveremos a ver, camarada.

Giovanni: Mucha suerte.

Brendan: Nos vemos.

Giovanni: Ahora seguimos a la siguiente aldea, ya quiero tener mi segundo signo, que alegría.

Amy: Pero después no llores cuando pierdas.

Giovanni: Ahhh bueno pero no seré a-mar-ga-do.

Amy: ¿Qué tratas de decir?

Giovanni: yo nada, sólo que amargada y Amy empiezan con A.

Amy (enojada): ahora si te hago paté.

Giovanni: NOOOOO…espera, ¿de que sabor?

Amy: De TONTO A LA PARRILLA

Giovanni: Patitas para que las quiero.

Amy: ¡Ven acá!

Y luego de esta persecución recurrente, nuestros héroes se dirigen a la siguiente aldea, en el volcán del equilibrio. ¿Giovanni logrará llegar? O ¿podremos comprar Paté sabor Giovanni Hawkins?...

**Esta Historia Continuará…**


	44. Batalla del Equilibrio

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 44**

Nuestros héroes se rascaban los ojos sin creer lo que veían, era la siguiente aldea, la aldea Equiterium, que proviene de un antiguo lenguaje Pokemón que significa equidad o equivalencia, ya que el volcán que los protege tiene una superficie tan plana que es simétricamente perfecta, es decir, si a alguien se le cae una pokebola o una esfera al suelo sólo se moverá por la fuerza ejercida, no por la fuerza de roce.

-¿No tienes que dar clases de física en alguna universidad, narrador?-preguntó Giovanni molesto-no sé ni me importa que es la fuerza de roce, sólo mi signo.

-Esta es la aldea Equiterium-dijo Amy-verán que será difícil ganarle al jefe de la aldea, ya que es muy experimentado en el equilibrio de fuerzas.

-Entiendo, pero aún así le ganaré-dijo Giovanni-no hay jefe alguno que me logre vencer, soy invencible.

-Admiro tu entusiasmo, pero aborrezco tu soberbia-dijo un joven de unos 15 años con cabello rojo, ojos del mismo color, piel blanca, nariz pequeña, y muy musculoso.

-¿Tú quien eres?-preguntó Giovanni con una mirada maliciosa.

-Aquí todos me llaman, Scamp-dijo el joven-pero mi nombre real es Scamio Petarlo III, tú puedes también llamarme Scamp, enanin.

-¿A quien le dices enano?-dijo furioso Giovanni.

-¿Hay otro enano?-preguntó Scamp.

-Bueno no molestes-dijo Giovanni-me dirijo hacia el jefe de la aldea.

-No vas a durar ni tres segundos-dijo Scamp.

-Eso crees tú-dijo Giovanni.

-Bueno acepto tu propuesta-dijo Scamp.

-¿Eh?...no es posible, tú eres el jefe de la aldea, ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Si, soy yo-dijo Scamp.

-Entonces te desafió a una batalla por un signo-dijo Giovanni-yo Giovanni Hawkins te venceré.

-Sigue soñando, al fin y al cabo es gratis-dijo Scamp y comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea-puedes seguir pero verás que no ganarás, te espero en mi gimnasio. Y a ti, joven dama. (Mirando a Amy)

-No juegues conmigo niño bonito, ya verás como te derroto en menos de lo que canta un Torchic-dijo Giovanni.

-Giovanni no tienes que ponerte de ese modo-dijo Vincent.

-Déjalo Vincent-no entiende que eso es lo que quiere que haga el líder, por algo es el jefe de la aldea, y de la aldea Equiterium, quiere ver tu equilibrio interno, ya partiste mal.

-Tienes razón, lo dijo la sensei, debo dejar de enojarme por lo que me dicen-dijo Giovanni.

-Y ¿Brendan?-preguntó Vincent.

-ESTO ES EL PARAISO EN EQUILIBRIO-dijo Brendan con ojitos de corazón-MORENAS, RUBIAS, DE TODOS LOS TAMAÑOS, TODAS MIAS.

-Ven para acá, pervertido-dijo Amy jalando la oreja de Brendan-no nos hagas quedar en vergüenza.

-Je, je, al…-dijo Giovanni pero la enfermera Joy lo interrumpió al verlo.

-Que bueno que los encuentro en la aldea-dijo la enfermera Joy.

-¿Enfermera Joy?, pero ¿que hace aquí? Y ¿Por qué no está en el centro Pokemón?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Es que dejaron una nota muy importante para ustedes-dijo la enfermera Joy entregándoselas.

-Gio, es de Terk y la sensei-dijo Amy abriendo la tarjeta-esto…esto es para ti.

-Es…-dijo Giovanni levantando un paquete con una receta- ALGO PARA HACERME ALTO, pero que anciana mas molesta.

-"Suerte con Scamp…El verdadero equilibrio siempre está en ti, sólo debes sacarlo a flote…tu sensei, Agatha"-decía la nota-"Acaba con ellos, camarada, la verdadera fe es la que tu tienes y nada la derrota, Terk".

-Je, je, esto realmente es para ti-dijo Amy-¿que es?

-¿Qué más?, es un amplificador de poder-dijo Amy-ayuda a los Pokemón para que aumente su poder pero por un tiempo.

-Entiendo, gracias enfermera Joy-dijo Giovanni.

-Bien, nos vemos-dijo la enfermera Joy y volvió al centro Pokemón.

-Eeve, eeve-dijo Eeve.

-Si, claro que ganaremos-dijo Giovanni-vamos que quiero ese signo cuanto antes.

**Canción Principal **

Pokemón

Navegando por nuevas islas

Sin recordar problemas de atrás

Siguiendo instintos que sólo se van

Y pensado en aventuras que pronto vendrán

Y aunque problemas tengamos

O que solo yo los cree

Yo sé que saldremos adelante

Hoy navegamos por el mar azul (Ooooh)

Esa es mi meta y mi decisión (Pokemón)

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

En busca de la copa voy ya

No dudaré… (Nunca lo harás)

La Victoria mía será

Y siempre mis amigos me ayudaran…

Pokemón

**Capitulo 44: La Batalla del Equilibrio**

Giovanni y sus amigos (Gio: q raro suena eso) estaban en la base del volcán, mirando lo alto que era. Giovanni estaba cansado pero a la vez decidido, así que fue el primero que comenzó a escalar.

-Vamos, chicos, que hay que llegar-dijo Giovanni decidido.

-¿Qué pasó con el Giovanni que conocí?-preguntó Vincent.

-Debe estar comiendo-dijo Amy-este es más genial.

-Dejen de burlarse-dijo Giovanni molesto.

-Vamos que hay que llegar, ese signo va a ser mío-dijo Brendan.

-Y ese tonto de Scamp no me ganará-dijo Giovanni escalando y escalando, luego se resbaló y comenzó a caer.

-¿De verdad quieres llegar a la cima?-preguntó una voz conocida que molestó a Giovanni.

-GRRR…Scamp-dijo Giovanni mirándolo de forma maliciosa.

-Vaya, veo que no me has olvidado-dijo Scamp-y supongo que quieres llegar a la cima para nuestra batalla…ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-No me provoques-dijo Giovanni con una mirada furiosa.

-Je, je, y ¿Por qué no usas el ascensor?-preguntó Scamp.

-¡QUE!, ¿había ascensor y nadie me dijo?-dijo Giovanni con un gesto de estupefacción.

-Si, hay dos-dijo Scamp.

-¿Y que esperamos?, tengo una batalla que ganar-dijo Giovanni y Amy lo agarró del cuello.

-Gio, sé que tienes confianza, pero no debes ser soberbio-dijo Amy.

-Déjalo-dijo Scamp-ya quiero ver donde queda su soberbia luego de nuestra batalla.

-Me estoy enojando-dijo Giovanni.

-Amy, Vincent, suban por aquí-dijo Scamp-ustedes, mis retadores, por allá, por favor.

-Bien-dijo Giovanni entrando al ascensor junto con Blaziken.

-Está bien-dijo Brendan haciendo lo mismo.

-Je, je, ahora sabrán porque me llaman Scamp-dijo el jefe en voz baja.

Giovanni y Brendan entraron a un ascensor metálico sin ventana alguna, con sólo dos botones a elegir, arriba y abajo, Giovanni apretó el de arriba y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, luego comenzó a ascender. Por unos escasos segundos lograron ver el otro ascensor que llevaba a Amy, Vincent y a Scamp. Luego cuando ya no pudieron verlos más el ascensor comenzó a tambalearse y luego se detuvo por completo en medio del camino.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Giovanni, fue lo único que podía decir.

-Bueno el ascensor se detuvo, por supuesto-dijo Brendan-ahora…COMO VAMOS A SALIR DE AQUÍ, ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DE CAMINO, NO QUIERO MORIR AUN NO HE VISTO A MI MUJER SOÑADA.

-Ya detente-dijo Giovanni y miró a Blaziken-Blaziken, ¿crees poder romper el techo?

-Blay-dijo su Pokemón.

-Bien, entonces hazlo-dijo Giovanni y su Pokemón saltó y dio una patada en el techo rompiéndolo y dejando al descubierto la gran infraestructura del volcán.

-Hey, ¿es que acaso siempre tienes que ser el héroe?-dijo Brendan.

-Si-dijo Giovanni mostrando los dientes-ven que debemos trepar por esta cuerda (señalando la cuerda que sostenía el ascensor) ese tipo sabía que esto iba a suceder, ay, me tiene harto.

-Vamos, tenemos que ganarle entonces-dijo Brendan.

Mientras tanto en la cima del volcán…

-¿Qué extraño?, Giovanni y Brendan aún no llegan-dijo Amy.

-Si y eso que ellos subieron primero-dijo Vincent.

-Están superando la primera prueba-dijo Scamp.

-¿Qué prueba?-preguntó Amy-¿Qué les has hecho?

-Yo nada… aún-dijo Scamp-sólo hay que pasar varias pruebas para llegar a ganar el signo.

-¿Son muy difíciles?-preguntó Vincent.

-Para nada, sólo tienes que tener un fiel Pokemón que te ayude-dijo una voz cercana, era Giovanni que salía de la puerta del ascensor mientras ayudaba a Brendan.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que han llegado más lejos de lo que pretendía-dijo Scamp.

-Si, pero no gracias a ti-dijo Giovanni-intentaste que nos rindiéramos tan pronto, pero eso jamás.

-Si querías que Giovanni no peleara contigo debiste usar comida-dijo Amy.

-Si…OYE, eso no es cierto-dijo Giovanni enojado.

-Bueno, bueno, pasaron la primera prueba-dijo Scamp cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Cuál sigue, niño bonito?-preguntó Giovanni mientras veía a Scamp tomando la mano de Amy y Giovanni se enojó-no metas a Amy en nuestra batalla.

-No quería meter a Amy, sólo quería proponer que Amy saliera conmigo esta noche-dijo Scamp.

-Bien, hazlo-dijo Giovanni moviendo las manos de forma que está accediendo.

-Pero creo que un jefe debe ser responsable-dijo Scamp-veamos si superan la siguiente prueba (apretando un botón en el suelo con su pie)

En el acto se abrió un agujero debajo de Giovanni y Brendan en el que cayeron…

-YA ME LAS PAGARAS-gritó Giovanni mientras caía con Blaziken y Brendan.

- Gio, Brendan-dijo Vincent tratando de darles una mano para ayudarlos a subir, pero cuando se acercó el agujero se cerró.

-¿A dónde cayeron?-preguntó Amy angustiada.

-Pues a la siguiente prueba eso es obvio-dijo Scamp.

- ¿No les pasará nada?-preguntó Vincent.

-Claro que no, ni que fuera homicida-dijo Scamp.

-¿Entonces estarán bien?-preguntó Amy.

-Claro-dijo Scamp y en voz baja dijo-aunque sólo espero que logren pasar.

Debajo de la intensa oscuridad se encontraban Giovanni, Blaziken y Brendan sin poder verse claramente. Blaziken uso una de sus patas para producir una flama y ver que era una especie de caverna oculta y que estaba cubierta de rocas.

-Tonto Scamp-dijo Giovanni-ya verá cuando llegue a la cima.

-No sueñes, ve bien, todo esto está muy oscuro lo que quiere decir que no hay salida viable-dijo Brendan.

-Si, si, si, pero igual lo haremos, ¿no es así, Blaziken?-preguntó Giovanni muy convencido.

-Blay, Blay-dijo Blaziken un poco serio.

-¿Cómo que no me vas a ayudar?-dijo Giovanni enojado-¿Qué pasó con nuestra unión Pokemón hermano?

-Blay, blay-dijo el Pokemón.

-¿Cómo que no recuerdas unión dicha?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Ahora que lo pienso, puede que podamos crear una salida-dijo Brendan.

-Es una perfecta idea…pero ¿donde?-preguntó Giovanni.

-¿Qué tal aquí?-preguntó Brendan golpeando con sus nudillos una roca.

-Muy bien, Blaziken usa doble patada sobre esa roca-dijo Giovanni.

-Blay-dijo Blaziken y golpeó doblemente a la roca.

La roca comenzó a moverse, pero no parecía caer, sino que parecía quemarse de tal punto que nuestros héroes atrapados estaban en una especie de olla.

-A mi me gusta la sopa, pero ahora ya se lo que se siente ser la zanahoria en la olla-dijo Giovanni secándose el sudor, ya que la temperatura había aumentado.

-Creo que activamos el volcán produciendo un efecto colateral que activa inmediatamente el magma circulante para levantarse sobre nosotros-dijo Brendan y Giovanni no entendió nada de lo que dijo, así que frunció el ceño y se lo dijo en términos que hasta una roca podría entender.-ósea que el volcán va a entrar en erupción.

-No quiero morir joven-dijo Giovanni con lágrimas falsas-aún me queda mucho que comer… (Brendan pestañea) digo muchos signos que ganar.

-No te preocupes-dijo Brendan-creo que podemos hacer que la magma suba y no nos haga daño gracias a la superficie rocosa que estamos parados.

-Excelente idea-dijo Giovanni.

-Swampert-dijo Brendan.

-Blaziken-dijo Giovanni.

-Embestida ahora-dijeron ambos y sus pokemones efectuaron el ataque.

El ataque unido hizo que la roca de alta temperatura se friccionara lo suficiente para que el magma que se mantenía oculto saliera y pudieran salir como si la roca en la que estaban parados fuera un ascensor.

-A esto le llamo velocidad-dijo Giovanni-que bien que se me ocurrió.

-Blay, Blay-dijo Blaziken.

-Bueno a BRENDAN se le ocurrió-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño.

Amy, Vincent y Scamp veían como Giovanni, Brendan, Blaziken y Swampert aparecían sobre una roca impulsada por un chorro de lava.

-Veo que lo lograron-dijo Scamp boquiabierto.

-Aha, si lo hicimos-dijo Giovanni-salimos del cráter.

-Pero activamos un volcán-dijo Brendan un poco triste.

-En realidad, joven Brendan ese volcán siempre ha estado activo-dijo Scamp dando cada paso lentamente.

-Es decir todo esto lo habías planeado desde un principio-dijo Giovanni cruzando los brazos.

-Pues claro, no puedo permitir que cualquiera pueda pelear conmigo-dijo Scamp.

-Bien, entonces ya podemos pelear-dijo Brendan.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Scamp-y no será en cualquier lugar.

-¿En donde?-preguntaron asustados.

-En donde están parados-dijo Scamp señalando la roca que aún flotaba por el magma.

-¡Es verdad! Aún flota-dijo Giovanni asustado.

-No se preocupen, yo iré-dijo Scamp y dio un salto tan impresionante que todos sacaron carteles con "10" escritos-¿les parece que sea una batalla doble?

- Si, estoy totalmente de acuerdo-dijo Giovanni con una mirada desafiante-ya sabemos todos quien va a ganar.

-Gio, no seas soberbio-dijo Vincent.

-Déjalo, ya veremos quien pierde-dijo Scamp-Amy, esta victoria es para ti.

-Je, je, que tierno-dijo Amy.

-Pues veremos quien gana-dijo Giovanni y sacó una pokebola, pero no la lanzó ya que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio-¿Qué sucede?

-Es el magma-dijo Scamp-no puede salir y salir por siempre, así que por ratos se inclinará, es por eso que se llama equilibrio.

-Todo esto estaba planeado-dijo Giovanni.

-Basta de charlas-dijo Scamp.

-Yo te elijo, Bagon-dijo Giovanni.

-¿A Bagon?, ¿estás loco?-preguntó Brendan-bien, yo elijo a Swampert.

-Que inocente, bien, yo elijo Dodrio y a Exeggutor-dijo Scamp.

- Esta batalla no tiene límite de tiempo, aquel que caiga de cada lago perderá. Empiecen-dijo Amy.

-Swampert chorro de agua-dijo Brendan.

- Bagon usa lanzallamas sobre Exeggutor-dijo Giovanni.

-Exeggutor psíquico y Dodrio salta-dijo Scamp y ambos esquivaron los ataques.

-Rayos, tal vez Bagon…si, Bagon usa cabezazo sobre Exeggutor-dijo Giovanni.

-Esquívalo-dijo Scamp y al estilo Matrix Exeggutor esquivaba el ataque.

-Ahora usa lanzallamas-dijo Giovanni y Bagon a quien se le había evadido su ataque de cabezazo utilizó lanzallamas sobre Exeggutor, pero este usó Psíquico y lo esquivo.

-Exeggutor usa embestida-dijo Scamp y el Pokemón golpeó directamente a Bagon dejándolo rodando en el suelo.

Se perdió el equilibrio y casi Giovanni caía del campo de batalla, pero él estaba más preocupado por Bagon.

-¡Bagon!-dijo Giovanni.

-BA-dijo Bagon y comenzó a brillar, luego ese brillo cambio de forma hasta que finalmente salió un Pokemón distinto a Bagon.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Giovanni sacando su pokedex.

-Shellgon, el Pokemón dragón-dijo el pokedex-Dentro del cuerpo de Shelgon, sus células están cambiando continuamente para prepararse para la evolución en Salamence. Aunque la cáscara de este Pokémon es pesada, la compensa dibujando en sus piernas rechonchas y rodando alrededor. Esta cáscara es muy gruesa y fuerte, similar a los huesos. La cáscara protege la interrupción de su desarrollo interno de la célula. Cuando es finalmente lista para la evolución, sus vertientes de la cáscara casi inmediatamente. Mientras que en esta etapa de su evolución, Shelgon ayuna para crecer más robusto de hambre. Crece fácilmente cansado debido a su carencia del alimento y a su cáscara pesada que la pesa abajo.

-Shelgon, eh, bien Shelgon usa furia dragón-dijo Giovanni.

-Shel-dijo el Pokemón y lanzó un rayo muy potente que dejó a Exeggutor muy herido y este se intentó parar pero luego cayó.

-Exeggutor no puede continuar-dijo Amy.

-¿Ahora quien va ganando, jefe de la aldea?-preguntó cínicamente Giovanni.

-Puede que creas que esto ha acabado-dijo Scamp-pero créeme acaba de empezar (Sonríe)

-Swampert usa chorro de agua-dijo Brendan volviendo a la acción.

-Dodrio salta-dijo Scamp cruzando los brazos y sonríe sin dejar verse los ojos.

Luego de eso hubo una potente remecida que parecía tumbar a los entrenadores, excepto a Scamp, pero rápidamente se levantan. Esto impidió el ataque de Swampert.

-Dodrio usa picotazo-dijo Scamp, mientras los pokemones de nuestros héroes se levantaban.

-SHELGON USA ALIENTO DE DRAGON-gritó Giovanni y Shelgon lanzó un rayo súper potente que dejó KO a Dodrio.

-Dodrio no puede continuar-dijo Amy-los ganadores son Brendan y Giovanni.

-Vaya, me gano-dijo Scamp a si mismo y luego se acercó a los ganadores-se merecen esto. Certifica que lucharon y ganaron en Equiterium. Esta es "La mano del equilibrio" (Entregándoles una roca que tenía forma de mano y que la palma tenía un signo extraño pero parecía que si lo colocabas sobre una superficie se mantenía fijo)

-SIIIIII, tengo otro signo, tengo "La mano del equilibrio"-dijo Giovanni.

-Blay, Blay-dijo Blaziken sonriendo.

-Shel, Shel-dijo Shelgon

-Eeve, Eeve-dijo Eeve. Todos muy felices por la victoria.

-Felicidades-dijo Scamp-pero ahora es lo que realmente importa.¿Que es lo que aprendiste?

-Pues si quieres que diga la verdad-dijo Giovanni tomando una actitud seria y todos lo miraban atentamente-NADA, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, JE, JE, JE, JE, JE.

(Todos, hasta me incluyo, caemos al estilo animé)

-Se supone que era la parte en que decías que la soberbia no servía genio-dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño-es lo que debes aprender en esta aldea, por eso se llama equilibrio.

-Haberlo dicho antes-dijo Giovanni sudando y colocando su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza.

-(Suspiro) Creo que entiendes que eso no es lo que te sirve-dijo Scamp.

-Por ahora-dijo Giovanni en voz baja.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó Scamp.

-Por cada hora, eso dije, en serio-dijo Giovanni sonriendo y a la vez sudando.

Más tarde se encontraban en la salida de la aldea Equiterium. Scamp parecía muy contento de haber conocido a nuestros héroes.

-Si siguen ese camino llegarán al pueblo Sporthoff, es el punto de encuentro para las olimpiadas y tienen suerte, creo que pronto va a realizarse un campeonato-dijo Scamp.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Giovanni estrechando la mano de Scamp, luego cuando intenta liberarse no podía, parecía que Scamp le hubiese pegado su mano contra la suya-DEJAME, DEJAME, DEJAME, DEJAME, DEJAME

-Je, je, je, ahora sabes por qué me llaman Scamp, je, je, je-rió como nunca Scamp.

-SUELTAME, SUELTAME, SUELTAME-dijo Giovanni intentando liberarse de la mano de Scamp.

-Puede que seas un gran entrenador, pero eres muy débil y una pulga-dijo Scamp.

-NO SOY MAS BAJITO QUE UN RATON-gritó Giovanni enojadísimo y Scamp lo soltó.

-Bien, mucha suerte-dijo Scamp y nuestros héroes partieron, todos aún riendo y Giovanni enfadado.

Cuando hubieron desaparecido en el camino, Scamp levantó un pokenav que tenía guardado en su bolsillo. Apretó unas teclas y se lo acercó a su cara.

-Sensei-dijo Scamp-lo lamento, me ganaron.

-No te preocupes, Scamp-dijo una anciana, era Agatha-lo sabía, ese enano tiene más poder de lo que me imaginé. Creo que debo vigilarlo mejor.

-No lo sé, sensei-dijo Scamp-se ve que se puede cuidar solo, además tiene a sus amigos.

-No me refiero a eso-dijo Agatha y suspiró-me refiero al gran día…es por eso que lo he estado entrenando, ese día está próximo a llegar, está cada vez más cerca…

-No se preocupe, iré luego a ver el campeonato-dijo Scamp.

-Nos vemos-dijo Agatha con un tono de alegría y se desconectó.

La tarde parecía tranquila en la isla Pacifidlog, por ahora se podía decir que más aventuras llegaría en poco tiempo…

**Esta Historia Continuará…**


	45. Un Conflicto en la Recta Final

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 45**

Era una de los amaneceres más hermosos jamás vistos por el joven Giovanni Hawkins, una gran alegría invadía su cuerpo, lo que apreciaban sus ojos era algo único, no era ni el fin del mundo, ni un lobo feroz, ni el Titanic, ni al creador de un fic cantando con sus amigos, ¡era la montaña de chocolate más grande del mundo!

-LO SABIA-dijo Giovanni babeando al verla-ES LA MONTAÑA DE CHOCOLATE, NO ESTOY LOCO, TAL VEZ CHAPARRO, PERO NO LOCO, MIREN, ES MI MONTAÑA DE CHOCOLATE.

-A donde dijo el conde-dijo Amy jalando del cuello a Giovanni-¿No ves que eso es para el campeonato?

-¿Campeonato?-preguntó Giovanni muy confundido.

Y creo que ustedes están igual de confundidos, bien, nuestros héroes se encuentran en nada más ni nada menos que el pueblo Sporthoff, el segundo pueblo más habitado y más grande en la isla Pacifidlog. En estos días lo único de lo que se habla es en el campeonato de Fútbol Pokemón.

-Yo quiero un poco de esa montaña-dijo Giovanni de forma adorable.

-Si, pero luego del campeonato-dijo Amy.

-No lo sé, a mí no me gusta estos juegos-dijo Vincent con lágrimas falsas-aún recuerdo cuando yo tenía clases de gimnasia.

-Descuida, Vincent, ya somos dos-dijo Giovanni-lo único que me importa es que termine para darle un mordiscón a esa montaña.

-PUES A MI SI ME IMPORTA-dijeron al mismo tiempo Amy y Brendan.

-¿Eh?-dijeron Giovanni y Vincent anonadados.

-¡A TI TAMBIÉN TE IMPORTA!-dijeron nuevamente al mismo tiempo Amy y Brendan.

-Pero todos sabemos que van a ganar los Littleroot Tigers-dijo Brendan.

-Ni sueñen, está claro que serán los Pacifidlog Stars-dijo Amy-

-Vincent, ¿están hablando de comida?-preguntó Giovanni.

-No lo sé, Gio, es un lenguaje más complicado que el latín-dijo Vincent.

-Cuando vea un Corner te diré lo que tu equipo perderá-dijo Brendan.

-Cuando vea un centro perfecto diré están perdidos ustedes los tigrecitos-dijo Amy.

-Tenemos a Richard O´Connell-dijo Brendan con ojos en forma de estrella-no podemos perder.

-Nosotros a Rita McFly-dijo Amy.

-Es que su equipo son puras mujeres-dijo Brendan-es por eso que vamos a ganar.

-¿De que hablas?, sólo porque son mujeres no significa que vayan a perder-dijo Amy-por algo llegaron a este campeonato.

-Pura suerte, o sino pura piedad-dijo Brendan.

-No es mi culpa que seas machista, ya verás como te pulverizamos-dijo Amy.

-Gio, debemos hacer algo, esto se está poniendo feo-dijo Vincent-¿Gio?

-¿Eh?-preguntó Giovanni este estaba como zombi frente a la montaña de chocolate y Vincent cae al estilo animé.

-Así que me dices machista por decir la verdad-dijo Brendan-acéptalo las mujeres tiene menos fuerza que los hombre (Gio: Como Biólogo diría: ESO DEPENDE!!)

-¿Si?, pero si Rita tiene más fuerza que tu equipo entero-dijo Amy-además las mujeres pensamos más rápido porque estamos mejor preparadas para vivir que ustedes seres diminutos.

-Acéptalo, son mujeres nunca van a ganar-dijo Brendan-tenemos todos los factores de nuestro lado.

-A veces me hartas-dijo Amy muy molesta-ya quiero ver la cara que tengas cuando ganemos.

-Pues soy machista, pero sé que lo que sigo es verdad-dijo Brendan.

-Yo soy feminista y sé lo que es la verdad-dijo Amy.

- Y YO SOY UN AUTOMATA QUE QUIERE COMER ESA MONTAÑA DE CHOCOLATE-dijo Giovanni sin prestar atención a lo que había ocurrido.

-Me iré con mi equipo a apoyarlos, ni quiero verte-dijo Amy-y ustedes dos ni intenten arreglar esto, esta discusión es entre Brendan y yo.

-Y Ho-oh los salve si lo hacen-dijo Brendan.

Ambos se van en direcciones opuestas dejando a Giovanni y a Vincent muy confundidos sin saber que hacer. Giovanni sabía que debía decidir entre…

-¿COMER CHOCOLATE CON LA MANO O COMER CON LOS PIES?-dijo Giovanni.

-Coff, Coff, ehem-dijo Vincent.

-Blay, Blay-dijo Blaziken.

-Ah claro, Ayudar a nuestros amigos-dijo Giovanni en una posición de héroe.

-Así se habla-dijo Vincent.

-Lo que me recuerda… ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Giovanni y Vincent cayó al estilo animé.

-¿Me quieres decir que no escuchaste palabra alguna?-preguntó Vincent.

-Para que te digo que no, si si-dijo Giovanni sudando, con una sonrisa falsa y con la mano derecha detrás de su cabeza.

-Creo que debo traer mi chipote chillón-dijo Vincent

Ambos se fueron a la cafetería, Giovanni prestaba atención a lo que Vincent le decía, le causó gran pavor…además de lo que Vincent le contaba…le causaba pavor alejarse de la montaña de chocolate.

**Canción Principal **

Pokemón

Navegando por nuevas islas

Sin recordar problemas de atrás

Siguiendo instintos que sólo se van

Y pensado en aventuras que pronto vendrán

Y aunque problemas tengamos

O que solo yo los cree

Yo sé que saldremos adelante

Hoy navegamos por el mar azul (Ooooh)

Esa es mi meta y mi decisión (Pokemón)

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

En busca de la copa voy ya

No dudaré… (Nunca lo harás)

La Victoria mía será

Y siempre mis amigos me ayudaran…

Pokemón

**Capitulo 45: Conflictos en la Recta Final**

Giovanni y Vincent se encontraban en un restaurante del estadio en el pueblo Sporthoff. Este pueblo es un pueblo artificial, es decir, un pueblo forzado a ser creado ya que no está sobre tierra de la isla Pacifidlog, sino que es una extensión de cemento puro con edificios y que mantiene el equilibrio en el hábitat de los Pokemón acuáticos de esa zona. Giovanni miraba su taza de leche con su cabeza en la mesa, echada, Vincent lo veía y tampoco sabía que hacer.

-Vincent, no creí que esto fuera a suceder algún día-dijo Giovanni con su cabeza acostada en la mesa y su mano derecha giraba en la taza la pequeña cuchara que se encontraba en la taza (Gio: Q descripción, señores XD, algo nunca antes visto).

-Ni yo Gio-dijo Vincent mirando el techo del restaurante.

Se escuchó unas campanas que provenían de la puerta, ya que esta puerta tenía unas pequeñas campanas que avisaban quien entraba, luego se escuchó un suspiro, una resignación, una pausa, unos pasos respectivamente… El mesero saludo a la autómata, ella le devolvió el saludo pero con un gesto triste y siguió caminando, se sentó y golpeo su cabeza con la mesa suspirando, mojándola con sus lágrimas cristalinas. (Gio: Ya, ya, paro, no mas descripciones tristes…tengo el poder de la tristeza cuando estoy triste XD)

-Rita, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó el mesero y la joven de cabellos rojos ojos carmesí, un abrigo marrón puro, aparentemente con un traje deportivo oculto por el largo abrigo lo miró con una cara de inocencia-creo que si…

Ella responde con lágrimas…

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó el mesero.

-Te responderé con otra pregunta-dijo la joven llamada Rita-¿sabes que día es hoy?

-Pues sí, hoy es la final del campeonato de Fútbol Pokemón-dijo el mesero sonriendo-¿vas a usar a Jinxy? Pues creo que tienen partido con el Grupo Valencia de ciudad Cerulean, luego con los ballenatos de Moltery y si ganan con Littleroot Tigers.

Ella vuelve a llorar…

-¿Qué dije?-preguntó el mesero.

-Es… ese es el problema-dijo Rita- voy a tener que competir contra Richard y yo no quiero, aunque él me diga que no le importa ganar, sé que miente y que quiere ganar a toda costa.

-Pero ya lo conoces, por algo es el capitán del equipo-dijo el mesero-pero ya verás como todo se resuelve, tú sólo intenta ganar.

-Pero y si se enoja porque le gane-dijo Rita-sabes lo machista que es.

-Y sé lo feminista que eres-dijo el mesero-ve por ellos, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, no esperes que un ángel te caiga del cielo.

-FUERA BOMBAS-dijo Giovanni y saltó hacia ellos y cayó sobre Rita-eh…lo siento, me resbalé.

-¿No eres tú, Giovanni Hawkins?-preguntó Rita.

-¿Me reconoció por mis ojos, o por mi sonrisa?-preguntó Giovanni.

-No, por lo pequeño-dijo Rita y Giovanni se enojó.

-NO SOY BAJITO NI PAREZCO HORMIGA-dijo Giovanni enojado.

-Je, je, lo siento-dijo Rita con una sonrisa falsa y sudor por la cara.

-Giovanni, ¿Qué haces?-preguntó Vincent acercándose-¿no puedes ir al baño como se debe?

-Je, je, es que quise intentar mi entrada súper mach tres con rebote incluido mientras las personas conversan-dijo Giovanni sudando.

-Pero en verdad si eres bajito-dijo el mesero levantando a Giovanni del cuello y Giovanni frunció el ceño-mira si hasta puedo llevarte con una mano.

-ES QUE SOY DE BOLSILLO PARA MAYOR COMODIDAD-dijo Giovanni enojado-ESPEREN… ¡NO SOY BAJITO!

-Vaya, tú eres el tal Giovanni Hawkins del que tanto hablan-dijo Rita-¿te gustaría ayudarme?

-Bueno pues tengo que arreglar algunas cosas, es que unos amigos, cosas de oficina, comer…-dijo Giovanni pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Te conté que los equipos de fútbol pueden comer el chocolate antes?-preguntó Rita con una mirada cínica.

-MI PUNTO DEBIL-dijo Giovanni-ya, acepto, acepto, cuando comemos.

-Luego del campeonato-dijo Rita y todos cayeron al estilo animé.

-Me engañaste-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño.

-No,…comeremos antes, pero antes que el público no antes del partido-dijo Rita guiñando el ojo.

-Vaya Rita te veo mucho mejor-dijo el mesero.

-Creo que estar con el "héroe" ayuda para dejar la tristeza atrás-dijo Rita.

-¿Puedo ir yo también?-preguntó Vincent.

-Claro, claro-dijo Rita.

-Bueno yo debo irme, me están llamando en la mesa 5-dijo el mesero.

-Gracias por todo-dijo Rita-vengan que tenemos un problema, pero tú eres perfecto (señalando a Giovanni)

-Espere…usted se llama Rita, como Rita Mcfly-dijo Vincent.

-Esa soy yo-dijo Rita con una sonrisa como Giovanni.

-Eso quiere decir que estamos cumpliendo el sueño de Amy-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Amy?-preguntó Rita.

-Es una amiga que tiene unos problemillas-dijo Vincent.

-Me lo contarán en el camino, ahora debemos ir al estadio-dijo Rita y salieron del restaurante.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy caminaba mirando el cielo, con unos audífonos en su cuello. Cada paso que daba parecía dudarlo. Miraba de nuevo al cielo y retrocedía, así y así.

-Uf, creo que me metí en otro lío-se dijo Amy con un gesto triste.

-NO SE QUE HARE, QUE ME TRAGUE LA TIERRA AHORA-se escuchó muy cerca.

-¿Eh?, disculpe ¿Por qué dijo eso?-preguntó Amy.

-Todo mal, todo mal-respondió un joven de unos 16 años tenía cabellos azules ojos añiles, camiseta blanca con una pokebola y unos pantaloncillos-todo mal, no quiero jugar.

-¿Usted no es Richard O´Connell? –preguntó Amy.

- Lo soy, pero por unos minutos me gustaría dejar de serlo-dijo el joven.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Amy.

-Mi novia Rita y yo tenemos que jugar para equipos contrarios que hoy tendrán un partido-dijo Richard.

-SU NOVIA ES RITA MCFLY-dijo Amy casi desmayándose.

-Si, y ella es muy feminista, si le gano de seguro no me volverá hablar nunca mas-dijo Richard-y yo soy muy machista para perder…todo mal….

-Bueno aquí sentado lo único que va a lograr es traicionar a su equipo-dijo Amy.

-¿Eh?-dijo Richard.

-Si, porque no va a jugar, pensando sólo en lo que hará-dijo Amy-lo que yo le digo es que no se preocupe, además Rita es mi admiración al máximo, sé que ella si se enojaría si no diera lo máximo al igual que usted.

-Si, tienes razón, si le gano y se enoja significa que en realidad no es lo que el destino quería para nosotros-dijo Richard y corrió hacia el estadio.

-No quise decir eso…repito: ¿en que lío me he metido?-dijo Amy y lo siguió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giovanni estaba avergonzado al máximo (Gio: sufre enanin XD) estaba vestido de una camiseta negra con una imagen de un Seel, unos pantaloncillos cortos del mismo color y con el número 15 por todos lados.

-No, en serio, ¿Qué me voy a poner?-preguntó Giovanni frunciendo el ceño.

-No exageres, te ves bien-dijo Rita-para ser el único hombre en el equipo.

-Eso para mi no es relevante, lo relevante es que no PUEDO SALIR ASI-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Y yo?-preguntó Vincent vestido igual que siempre.

-Creo que tú serás un perfecto…-dijo Rita con una mirada malévola.

5 minutos después…

-ME ARREPENTI, QUIERO IR CON AMY-dijo Vincent muy avergonzado disfrazado de Seel con una camiseta negra y que decía "Pacifidlog Stars"

-Yo también, ni todo el chocolate del mundo puede con esto-dijo Giovanni con lágrimas falsas.

-Que exagerados-dijo Rita-bien, vengan que este es el plan.

-¿Qué plan?-preguntó Giovanni.

-El que me ayudan a que Richard gane-dijo Rita.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ese es el plan-dijo Richard-me ayudas a que Rita gane

-Pero eso sería como no asistir al partido…-dijo Amy.

-Pero con estilo, con estilo-dijo Richard.

-Eso sería traición-dijo Amy.

-Lo sé, pero el equipo debe entender que es más importante para mí, Rita que el partido en si-dijo Richard.

-No lo sé-dijo Amy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Y eso es lo que harán-dijo Rita.

-Y la máquina es para…-dijo Giovanni moviendo las manos en señal de que ella continué.

-Es una sorpresa-dijo Rita.

-Pero estaría defraudando al equipo-dijo Vincent.

-Lo sé, pero deben comprender que es mi única salida-dijo Rita.

-Bueno pero hasta el momento no nos necesita así que si nos disculpa iremos a vigilar con tenedores esa montaña de chocolate-dijo Giovanni y cuando dio un paso Rita lo agarró del cuello.

-Vamos, ustedes son los que se deben encargar de que todo salga bien-dijo Rita-necesito su ayuda.

-Esta bien-dijeron nuestros héroes frunciendo el ceño.

Más tarde estaba Brendan en el público mirando el cielo como si fuera a llover en un día soleado. Un señor estaba a su lado y lo veía tranquilamente, parecía que lo comprendía.

-Se nota que tuviste una discusión-dijo el señor a Brendan.

-Si…-dijo Brendan-es que a veces digo puras tonterías.

-Es típico de un…-dijo el señor.

-Hombre -respondió Brendan.

-No, de un ser humano-dijo el señor.

-Ser humano, eh…-dijo Brendan.

-Claro, ¿Cuál es el más débil, el hombre o la mujer?-preguntó el señor.

-Es obvio, la mujer-dijo Brendan.

-Falso-dijo el señor.

-¿El hombre?-preguntó Brendan.

-Falso aún-dijo el señor.

-¿Ninguno?-preguntó Brendan.

-Exacto-dijo el señor.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-preguntó Brendan.

-Pues verás, Ho-oh creo a hombres y mujeres por igual-dijo el señor-le dio detalles que a simple vista los difieren, pero en realidad sino existen los hombre no existen mujeres y sino existen mujeres no existen hombres…es así de simple, se necesitan uno al otro. Es una ley que es muy poderosa, pero como toda ley depende de cambios que la hacen diferir, eso es a lo que se llama machismo y feminismo…

-¿Entonces sólo son discusiones tontas?-preguntó Brendan.

-Todos creen que los hombres tienen mas masa muscular que las mujeres porque en promedio es así-dijo el señor-pero eso puede variar…un hombre puede tener un déficit de hormonas de caracteres secundarios y ese rasgo no se ve. Los hombres son tontos, pero si fueran tontos ya estarían muertos, ya que la torpeza traería una arma de destrucción, lo que aún no ocurre, ves lo simple que es.

-Si, je, je, creo que fue una discusión muy tonta-dijo Brendan.

-Y eso lo entendió el jurado, por eso hay un partido de fútbol mujeres contra hombres-dijo el señor.

-(Suspiro) Creo que Amy nunca me va a perdonar-dijo Brendan.

-Yo creo lo contrario-dijo el señor-tal vez comprendió que existe une equilibrio para el mundo.

-DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, BIENVENIDOS AL XXVIII CAMPEONATO DE FÚTBOL POKEMÓN EN EL PUEBLO DE SPORTHOFF-se escuchó de varios altoparlantes.

-Y en el partido final tendremos al equipo Local, me refiero a "Pacifidlog Stars" y en visita tenemos a los potentes "Littlenroot Tigers"-se escuchó de otra voz en el alto parlante.

-ESTE PARTIDO ES SIN DUDA EL MAS ESPERADO DEL AÑO-dijo la primera voz en el altoparlante.

-Y todos queremos algo que nos impresiones y aquí entran los equipos-dijo la segunda voz en el altoparlante.

-Y SE SALUDAN COMO SI NO OCURRIERA NADA-dijo la primera voz.

-Además hay que acotar la participación del un nuevo integrante-dijo la segunda voz-Me refiero a Giovanni Hawkins Howard y en el equipo contrario Amy Wattson.

-¿Giovanni?, ¿Amy?-se dijo Brendan desconcertado.

-¿Ese enano?-dijo un hombre al lado de Brendan.

-No es un enano, es mi amigo-dijo Brendan.

En el otro equipo…

-¡QUE!, ¿Giovanni en el otro equipo, como lo detesto-dijo Amy vestida con una camiseta blanca y unos pantaloncillos del mismo color.

-Vamos Amy que hay que hacer que todo salga bien-dijo Richard.

-QUE EMPIECE EL PARTIDO, SEÑORES-dijo la voz en el altoparlante.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Este es mi sueño frustrado XD, hacer una parodia de un partido de fútbol)

Comentarista 1: Y comenzaron!!!!

Comentarista 2: Montez se la pasa a Torri, Torri a Bequer…

Comentarista 1: Pero O´Connel se lo quita y avanza a toda velocidad, se la pasa a Wattson, Wattson, Wattson, Wattson hace una arremetida (Gio: o.O???) como lo pasa, como las pasa, señores.

Comentarista 2: Pero Hawkins le quita la pelota a Wattson y se dirige al arco a toda marcha, si, salta con la pelota, si, si, si, esquiva a Feraligator, esquiva a Quilava, esquiva a Domes. Es fácil para alguien tan pequeño….

Gio: (En el juego) NO SOY ENANO

Comentarista 1: Hawkins pasa la pelota a Rita Mcfly quien corre con la pelota junto a su fuerte Starmie.

Comentarista 2: Y salta, esquiva arremete, todo lo hace, señores, esta es una grandiosa jugadora.

Comentarista 1: Hay que recordar en los años 1956 ganó la copa de "Con mas estilo"

Amy: (En el juego) Pero si solo tiene 16 años

Comentarista 2: Perdón la confundimos con Ritalica Mcfly.

Gio: (en el juego) Ahh los "buenos comentaristas"

Comentarista 2: Y O´Connel le quita la pelota a Mcfly, interesante.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Es hora de demostrarte que no me importa ganar ni quien es mejor-pensaron al mismo tiempo Rita y Richard.

-Creo que es hora del plan-dijo Vincent en un rincón del estadio aún disfrazado como Seel.

-Es hora del plan-dijo Amy observando aún la pelota y se acercó violentamente hacia Richard.

-Es hora-dijo Vincent y apretó un botón que abrió una compuerta que llevaba al centro de control donde activo una serie de compuertas hasta que se hizo que el campo mojara a todo el equipo "Pacifidlog Stars" y a parte del el equipo "Littleroot Tigers" Esto hizo resbalar a Amy y el plan tanto para cada equipo falló.

-Esto no es posible-dijo Richard-tome todas las posibilidades.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo Amy levantándose con la ayuda de Richard.

-No te preocupes no fue tu culpa-dijo Richard.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-preguntó el árbitro.

-Pues…-dijeron Richard y Rita.

-Yo lo diré-dijo Giovanni con su pose de detective-verá señor juez verdugo final, alias árbitro ellos tienen un problema y quisieron resolverlo, una cosa llevo a la otra y henos aquí en un dilema.

-EXPULSADOS-gritó el árbitro.

-¿Qué?-dijeron Amy y Giovanni.

-AL PARECER RITA MCFLY Y RICHARD O´CONNELL FUERON EXPULSADOS-dijo el comentarista 1.

-Si, pero el juego debe continuar, señores-dijo el comentarista 2.

-Creo que esto no era parte del plan-dijo Rita.

-¿Plan?, ¿tú tuviste un plan todo este tiempo?-preguntó Richard.

-Je, je, lo siento mucho-dijo Rita.

-Pues yo también tuve uno y falló-dijo Richard-creo que hemos actuado como unos tontos.

-Más que eso-dijo Rita-discusiones tontas nos enceguecieron pero lo lamento no supe como detenerlos.

-Ni yo, por eso te pido disculpas-dijo Richard.

Rita y Richard se miraron como enamorados, cautivados cada uno por los ojos del otro, Richard acercó su boca a la de Rita (Gio: quien me pago por poner esto??? (Olfatea) ah si dinero XD) Rita hizo lo mismo, estaban muy cerca y se escuchó: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

(Gio escuchando "Let love in" de Goo Goo Dolls, adiós depresión!!!)

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL Gooooooooooooooooooollllllll-dijo y repitió el comentarista 1.

-Giovanni Hawkins un joven de escasa estatura anotó el gol a los 5 minutos antes de terminar el juego-dijo el comentarista 2 (Gio: T-T Eso es injusto y el sufrimiento??)

-NO SOY ENANO, ANCIANO-dijo Giovanni molesto.

-GIO LO HICISTE-gritó Amy abrazándolo-je, je, lo siento creo que fue el momento.

-GANEEEEEEEEEEE-dijo Giovanni saltando.

-LO HICISTE GIO, GANASTE, QUE JUGADOR!!-gritó Vincent.

-SIIIIIII-gritó Giovanni.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comentarista 2: Que para algo sirva ¡el replay!

Comentarista 1: Y señores vean el jugador con su mega ultra jugada…

Replay: Giovanni se acerca con la pelota, se acerca un Feraligator, pero el lo evade lanzando la pelota por entre sus pies, luego vuelve a tomar control a la pelota y se encuentra frente a un arquero delgado pero rapido, dio una patada, pero fue una finta (engaño en lenguaje futbolístico), cuando el arquero cayo en la trampa Giovanni lanzó la pelota y obtuvo un goooooooooollll.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No se como lo hace-dijo riendo solo Brendan.

-Vaya es muy bueno ese enano-dijo el señor.

-Su nombre es Hawkins, Giovanni Hawkins-dijo Brendan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de la juerga incontrolable que debía pasar, nuestros héroes obtuvieron paz y Giovanni obtuvo por lo que habia luchado todo el capitulo, la montaña de chocolate.

-Giovanni, queremos darte esto como premio-dijo Rita.

-¡LA MONTAÑA!, ¿en serio me la quieren dar?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Claro, nos demostraste cosas a las que estuvimos ciegos-dijo Richard.

-Pero perdimos-dijo Brendan con lágrimas falsas-es trampa, todas eran mujeres, sólo tenía que invadir Giovanni.

-Otra vez la burra al trigo-dijo Amy-¿no has aprendido nada?

-Sólo bromeaba, es mas quería pedirte disculpas-dijo Brendan-actué mal y nada de lo que dije es cierto.

-Ni lo que dije, ¿sabes que?-dijo Amy-lo mejor será olvidarlo como si nunca hubiera pasado.

-Cuenta con ello-dijo Brendan estrechando sus manos.

-Bueno mientras ustedes hacen cosas cursis yo comeré-dijo Giovanni-MI-MON-TA-ÑA-DE-CHO-CO-LA-TE, choco, choco, ¡chocolate!

-Je, je, nuestro Giovanni-dijeron Amy, Brendan y Vincent.

Richard y Rita se dijeron lo que sentían esa noche mientras la grande luna amparaba a nuestros héroes y les traía la felicidad y el sueño. Giovanni tuvo un sueño esa noche, en la cual él estaba en un mundo de equilibrio y paz, sin discriminación entre hombres y mujeres, sin discriminación entre pokemones y humanos, todo estaba mejor, claro utópico pero…cierto…

**Esta Historia Continuará…**


	46. Bosque Alegorico

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 46**

"_Dicen que los amigos son muy importantes…En realidad_

_Dicen muchas cosas…pero yo creo que los amigos _

_SON LO **MAS** IMPORTANTE"_

Caminaba junto a Giovanni, mi entrenador, con toda la fuerza y fidelidad que se puede, claro que a veces se vuelve muy raro, como cuando ve chocolates, se pone como su amigo Brendan cuando ve una humana, son igual de extraños, igualitos cuando comen, pienso que la canasta común no alcanza con estos barriles sin fondo…pero aún así he disfrutado cada segundo y minuto de viaje con ellos. ¿Quién soy?, ¿aún no lo adivinan? El único que no tiene respeto aquí, pese a que es más protagonista que mi entrenador. Soy Blaziken, el gran Pokemón de fuego del entrenador Giovanni Hawkins.

-Y ¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Giovanni.

-En donde te prometí que iríamos-dijo Amy.

-¿Ah si?, lamento decirlo pero no recuerdo donde-dijo Giovanni con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Bien, cosa que no me sorprende-dijo Amy-pero descuida, es el "Bosque Alegórico" es como el centro de captura que había en la isla Paradiah pero mejorado.

-Eso suena muy bien-dijo Giovanni-ya quiero llegar.

-Según el pokenav queda unos kilómetros-dijo Vincent-en realidad es esta la entrada.

-Si, ya que esa es la estatua de Suicune-dijo Amy-hace tiempo que no la veía.

-¿Una estatua?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Lo que sucede es que en esta isla tienen devoción a los Pokemón-dijo Brendan.

-Y crearon estatuas en un bosque que tiene miles de ellas-dijo Amy-como son símbolos por eso se llama Bosque Alegórico, ya que alegórico es de símbolos. Es aquí donde se crearon los símbolos que tú tienes que conseguir, Giovanni.

-Vaya, no sabía-dijo Giovanni con la mano derecha detrás de su cabeza.

-Es como es centro de captura en la isla Paradiah y como la zona Safari en Kanto y en Hoen-dijo Vincent tecleando su "laptop"

-Disculpen jovencitos, pero ¿van a entrar? O ¿esperaran toda la vida allí?-preguntó una anciana y todos la miraron muy asustados con la pregunta "¿de donde salió?"

-Mi nombre es Alexdra-dijo la anciana-soy la protectora de las estatuas del bosque Alegórico.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Brendan.

-Mi nombre es Vincent Goldsmith-dijo el duelista.

-Yo soy Amy Wattson-dijo la coordinadora.

-Soy el gran Brendan Birch-dijo el entrenador.

-Y yo Giovanni Hawkins-dijo el entrenador.

-Es un gusto verlos-dijo Alexdra- sean bienvenidos al "Bosque Alegórico". Bueno ustedes saben que aquí pueden capturar pokemones salvajes, pero con una condición…deben usar las pokebolas especiales que hay aquí, tienen un determinado tiempo para cruzar el bosque, eh, pasado el tiempo y sin haber llegado no pueden volver a entrar, hasta mañana.

-Vaya, se ve difícil-dijo Giovanni observando la gran extensión del bosque en el pokenav.

-No se preocupen, lo lograran-dijo Alexdra.

La humana anciana entró a una cabaña pero antes nos dijo que esperáramos allí, luego regresó con una canasta roja que parecía tener pokebolas. Me miró por unos segundos y me causó un escalofrío tan potente que parecía que estaban en la región helada de Hoen.

-Es muy lindo tu Blaziken-dijo Alexdra señalándome.

-Gracias, somos los mejores amigos, nunca nos hemos separado, excepto cuando se enfermó-dijo Giovanni sonriendo y dándome un abrazo, yo se lo devolví.

-Je, je, se nota mucho-dijo Alexdra-además se ve muy fuerte.

-Si, es perfecto para el equipo Rocket-se escuchó del cielo, eran esos humanos, me refiero al equipo Rocket. Estaban en el globo con forma de ese Pokemón metálico, Roboticate creo que se llamaba así.

- Prepárense para todos sus problemas-dijo Rebeca desde el globo.

-Y más vale que ahora teman –dijo David.

-Para atrapar al pollo súper alimentado-dijo Rebeca.

-Para acabar con los bobos que siempre molestan-dijo David.

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-dijo Rebeca.

-Y para robar piezas únicas-dijo David.

-Rebeca-dijo Rebeca.

-John Pierre DAVID-dijo David.

-El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz y más-dijo Rebeca.

-AY… ´rmano!!!-dijo David.

-Robo, Robo, Así es-dijo Roboticate.

-Y ¿ahora que quieren?-preguntó valientemente Giovanni.

-Bien, ¿Qué tal a todos sus pokemones?-preguntó Rebeca.

-¿No les bastó con los demás planes?-preguntó Amy.

-NO-dijeron.

-Y por eso trajimos esto-dijo David-dicen que de nada sirve donde pepito, eh, miren y succionen esto…literalmente.

Una maquina con forma de Donphan apareció y comenzó a aspirarnos, las pokebolas de Giovanni iban siendo succionadas por la máquina.

-MIS POKEBOLAS-dijo Giovanni-Blaziken usa patada ígnea sobre la máquina.

Hice lo que me pidió, salté y golpee lo más fuerte que pude con la flama de mis pies lo que creó una grieta en la máquina, luego salió humo blanco y la máquina paró de succionar. Y me detuve inocentemente sobre la máquina.

-SIIII-dijo Giovanni muy feliz.

-¿Máquina que sucede?-preguntó David.

-Creo que el Blaziken hizo una sobrecarga-dijo Roboticate supervisando un panel de control.

-¿Qué que?-preguntó Giovanni.

En eso la máquina comenzó a temblar y cada vez más caliente, luego se formó una larga explosión que mandó a volar al equipo Rocket, con su frase típica de "El equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez", pero no sólo a ellos sino que también a nosotros, los pokemones de Giovanni. Yo junto con Eeve éramos los únicos que no estábamos dentro de una pokebola. Dábamos piruetas en el aire mientras veíamos a Giovanni muy preocupado. Algo me golpeó muy fuerte, no sé que fue, pero cuando desperté no lo encontré…

**Canción Principal **

Pokemón

Navegando por nuevas islas

Sin recordar problemas de atrás

Siguiendo instintos que sólo se van

Y pensado en aventuras que pronto vendrán

Y aunque problemas tengamos

O que solo yo los cree

Yo sé que saldremos adelante

Hoy navegamos por el mar azul (Ooooh)

Esa es mi meta y mi decisión (Pokemón)

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

En busca de la copa voy ya

No dudaré… (Nunca lo harás)

La Victoria mía será

Y siempre mis amigos me ayudaran…

Pokemón

**Capitulo 46: Bosque Alegórico**

Miré el sol, con ojos tristes, no encontraba a Giovanni por ningún lado, me sentí más solo que en un desierto, pese a que estaba rodeado por árboles. Veía todas las pokebolas dispersas, así que decidí sacarlos de allí. Aparecieron Smoochy, Sandshrew y Shelgon respectivamente. Eeve se acercó a Smoochy y lloró desconsoladamente.

-_Calmados todos_-dije un poco asustado-_se que estamos perdidos pero saben bien que debemos encontrar a Giovanni. Debe estar por aquí cerca._

-_¿Por qué nos abandonó?_-preguntó Eeve aún sollozando.

-_No hables tonterías, Giovanni nos abandonaría-_dijo Smoochy

_-Eso es cierto-_dije

-¿Entonces donde está?-preguntó Shelgon.

-Eh…pues, no lo sé-dije sudando.

-¿Cómo sabes entonces que no nos abandono?-preguntó Shelgon.

-Pues fui yo quien lo protegió de los humanos "equipo Rocket"-dije.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Eeve y luego lloro-quiero a Giovanni, ¿Dónde está?, buaaaa.

-Tranquila, lo encontraremos-dijo Smoochy.

-No sé si sea el momento para decirlo pero hay muchos Pokemón que nos están viendo-dijo Sandshrew.

-Es cierto-dije u Smoochy abrazó a Eeve, quien estaba más asustado.

Miles de pokemones nos veían como extraños, claro lo éramos, pero no debían mirarnos de esa forma. Smoochy puso a Eeve en su espalda y me vio fijamente, como si yo fuera el líder.

-No me importa, sniff, yo voy a encontrar a Giovanni aunque sea lo ultimo que haga-dijo Eeve y corrió hacia el bosque.

-EEVE-gritamos Smoochy y yo.

-Qué Pokemón más raro-dijo un Pidgeot.

-¿Qué tiene de raro?-preguntó enojada Smoochy.

-Pues que busca a humanos-respondió el Pidgeot.

-Eso no tiene nada de raro-dijo Sandshrew.

-Pues para mí si-dijo el Pidgeot rascándose la ala derecha con el pico.

-Es que nuestro entrenador nos quiere mucho-dije.

-Ogh, así que los quiere tanto que los abandono-dijo Pidgeot.

-Ven, se los dije-dijo Shelgon.

-Eso es mentira-dije-lo que sucede es que hubo una explosión y nos separamos.

-¿Ah si?-dijo sin creernos el Pidgeot-pues lo protegen muy bien.

-¿Por qué odias tanto a nuestro entrenador?-preguntó Smoochy.

-No sólo a su entrenador, sino a todos-dijo Pidgeot-todos son iguales, dejan a sus pokemones "libres" porque en realidad se aburrieron de ellos, como si fuéramos un aparato viejo del que se puede desechar.

-Smoochy no hables más con él-dije-hay que buscar a Eeve.

-Tienes razón-dijo Smoochy.

-Puedo olfatearlo aún-dijo Sandshrew.

-Yo correré lo más rápido que pueda-dijo Shelgon-pero aún no creo lo de la explosión.

-Yo estaré en los árboles-dije.

-Y yo acompañaré a Sandshrew-dijo Smoochy.

-¿Saben que?, creo que se me contagió algo de su confianza y lealtad a ese humano-dijo el Pidgeot-así que los ayudaré.

-Gracias-dijimos todos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Blaziken…Smoochy…Sandshrew…Eeve…Shelgon… ¿Dónde están?-gritó Giovanni-no puedo creer lo tonto que he sido.

-Calma, Gio, los encontraremos-dijo Amy.

-Si, gracias, Amy-dijo Giovanni-Blaziken… Smoochy… Sandshrew… Eeve… Shelgon….

-Charizard, ¿los encontraste?-preguntó Brendan al ver a Charizard aterrizando.

-Char-dijo Charizard negando

-Lo siento Giovanni-dijo Brendan.

-No te preocupes-dijo Giovanni, luego miró el suelo, todos lo miraron con una cara de tristeza y luego gritó-Blaziken… Smoochy… Sandshrew… Eeve… Shelgon…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eeve miraba asustado a cada lado que se encontraba, pues había sido rodeado por Spearrow ´s que acechaban al pobre Eeve mirándolo algunos y otros lanzándoles piedras.

-YA BASTA-gritó el Eeve cuando lo golpeó una piedra-¿Por qué hacen esto?

-Entraste en nuestros territorios, ahora pagarás por eso-dijo un Spearrow.

-Pero sólo estoy buscando a alguien-dijo el Eeve con sollozos.

-¿Se puede saber a quien?-preguntó otro Spearrow.

-A Giovanni-dijo Eeve.

-Qué extraño nombre para un Pokemón-dijo el Spearrow.

-No es un entrenador-dijo Eeve-es mi amigo y es humano.

-UN HUMANO-lo miraron con furia.

-COMO TE ATREVES A SERVIR A UN HUMANO-gritó un Spearrow.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-preguntó Eeve-él me tiene desde que soy un bebe.

-¿Cómo sabes que no te robo del nido de tu madre?-preguntó otro Spearrow.

-Giovanni no es de esos humanos-dijo molesto Eeve.

-Todos los humanos son iguales-dijo Spearrow.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Eeve.

-¿Entonces estaban jugando a las escondidas?-preguntó cínicamente otro Spearrow-entiéndelo de una vez, él te abandonó.

-TODOS MIENTEN-gritó Eeve.

-No estás en posición de gritarnos-dijo Spearrow.

-Estás rodeado por nosotros que somos mucho más fuertes que tú-dijo otro Spearrow.

-Eso no es cierto-dije bajando de un árbol-él es muy fuerte a pesar de sólo ser un niño Pokemón.

-SPEARROWS ATAQUEN-gritó el Spearrow jefe.

-Ups, creo que hay más problemas-dije-¿Alguna sugerencia?

-CLARO CORRE Y SALVA A EEVE-gritó Smoochy y todos corrimos.

-Creo que si hago agujeros puede que los detenga-dijo Sandshrew.

-Lamento decirlo, pero…-dijo Shelgon-ELLOS VUELAN.

-Je, je, es cierto-dijo Sandshrew sudando.

-Eeve ven-dije.

-No, ellos insultaron a Giovanni-dijo Eeve (Gio: (con ojos de cachorro) que tierno, aún tiene aliados el enanin)

-No hay tiempo, debemos encontrar a Giovanni-dije.

-No…-dijo Eeve pero lo miré fijamente-…está bien.

-Bien vamos-dije levantándolo.

-NO DEJEN QUE ESCAPEN-dijo el Sperrow jefe.

-¡Corran!-dije.

Y así persiguió la persecución al estilo Scooby Doo porque en un "pasillo" de árboles corríamos por un árbol y luego aparecíamos en otro árbol, lo mismo pasaba con los Spearrow. Luego Sandshrew fue bajo tierra y apareció en el aire (Gio: ¿eh?, ¿Cómo hizo eso?). Finalmente llegamos a un río.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?-preguntó Eeve.

-Pues no lo sé, ¿magia del cine?-preguntó Sandshrew-a ver, dimos una vuelta aquí, luego por maraculla y finalmente dimos un salto en Q, para crear la Omunga Dunga y terminar bajo tierra luego saltamos en ese árbol y como si nada llegamos aquí.

-Ahhh-dijo Eeve sin entender nada.

-No importa eso ahora-dije-debemos caminar a orillas del río, lo más seguro es que estén por allí.

-Si-dijeron todos asintiendo y avanzamos con rumbo incierto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giovanni golpeaba un árbol con furia, no había encontrado a sus pokemones. Amy lo veía con lástima, no podía resistir verlo de esa forma.

-Soy un tonto, tonto, tonto-dijo Giovanni (Gio: al fin se dio cuenta)-debí ser más cuidadoso ahora los perderé para siempre.

-Giovanni Hawkins Howard-dijo Amy molesta-¿vas a dejar que esto te derrote?, debes seguir adelante, no te rindas, estoy segura que ellos no lo han hecho.

-CHAAAAAAR-gritó Charizard.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿los encontraste?-preguntó Brendan.

-CHAAAR-dijo Charizard asintiendo.

-¿Dónde?-preguntó Giovanni.

-CHAAAAR, CHAAAARRR-dijo Charizard.

-Muy bien-dijo Giovanni-vamos al río.

-Bien-dijeron Amy y Vincent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ya me cansé-dijo Shelgon-ya asúmanlo no vamos a encontrarlo ni él quiere encontrarnos.

-¿Por qué eres tan indiferente con Giovanni?-preguntó Smoochy-no he visto que haya sido malo contigo.

-No, pero aún así no confío en los humanos-dijo Shelgon mirando furioso el suelo-todo lo que hacen es molestarnos.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Eeve-a mi me ha cuidado bien.

-Si, pero es porque eres un bebe-dijo Shelgon-los humanos necesitan pokemones fuertes, eso es lo único que les importa el poder.

-Si mal no recuerdo, Giovanni no fue quien te atrapo, sino tú le pediste ir con él-dije.

-Si, pero ¿Cómo iba a salir sin un entrenador?-dijo Shelgon-era sólo un Bagon.

-Bien, entonces vete-dijo Eeve molesto.

-¿Sabes que?, es una buena idea, ya no necesito a Giovanni, así que-dijo Shelgon-hasta nunca.

Shelgon entró en unos arbustos y desapareció. Todos lo vimos muy tristes pero sabíamos que esa era su opción. Nosotros teníamos que encontrar a Giovanni.

-¡SPEARROW!-se escuchó estrepitosamente y todos nos asustamos al estilo animé.

-Eh… ¿puedo sugerir algo?-preguntó Sandshrew

-Adelante-dije.

-¿Podemos?, no sé…CORRER POR NUESTRAS VIDAS, MUEVAN SUS TRASEROS Y SALVEN SUS COLAS-gritó Sandshrew-SON MAS QUE ANTES, ¿QUIEREN CORRER?

-Buen punto-dijimos y todos corrimos.

Corrimos y corrimos asustadísimos, dejando atrás a todo obstáculo que se nos presentase. Pero los Spearrow nos estaban rodeando sin que nos diéramos cuenta (Gio: Y como se dio cuenta entonces??...No, no, no critique el cap)

- Pokemones del humano, están rodeados-dijo el Spearrow jefe.

-Rayos-dije.

-No nos queda otra que defendernos-dijo Smoochy.

-Eeve quédate detrás de mí-dijo Sandshrew-puede que no sea muy buena idea pero es lo único que puedo hacer.

-Está bien-dijo Eeve.

-ATAQUEN-gritó el jefe Spearrow.

-Coman fuego pájaros-dije y lancé una patada ígnea.

-Y hielo-dijo Smoochy y lanzó viento congelado.

-¿Qué tal una lluvia de rocas?-preguntó Sandshrew y lanzó rocas al aire-esperen… ¿desde cuando sé eso?

-Muy buen trabajo-dije y a la vez observando como caían los Spearrow.

-Sandshrew ayuda-dijo Eeve corriendo de varios Spearrow.

-Es verdad, Eeve no tiene experiencia peleando-dijo Smoochy-Sandshrew ve a ayudarlo ahora.

-Coman tierra y rocas, plumíferos-dijo Sandhsrew lanzando rocas.

-AHHHH atrás-dijo Eeve mientras se acercaban Spearrow directamente contra él, de pronto apareció una furia dragón que dejó inconciente a los Spearrow.

-¿Es que siempre tienen que pedir ayuda?-preguntó Shelgon apareciendo de su escondite

-Ya era hora de que aparecieras-dije.

-Vamos, pequeñin-dijo Shelgon a Eeve-tenemos que derrotar a algunos Spearrow.

-Está bien-sonrió Eeve.

-CHICOS, LOS ENCONTRAMOS-se escuchó en el aire.

-ESA VOZ ES DE GIOVANNI-dijo Eeve muy feliz.

-Ya era hora-dije.

-No critiques, tuvimos tráfico-dijo Giovanni con su típica sonrisa.

-SPEARROW-se escuchó nuevamente y los Spearrow se levantaron.

-Son muchos, no creo poder acabar con ellos-dije.

-AUXILIO-dijo Eeve mientras era llevado por unos Spearrow.

-SUELTA A EEVE-dijo Giovanni saltando del Charizard hacia los Spearrow.

-GIOVANNI-todos gritaron.

Giovanni agarró a Eeve y lo abrazó con fuerza, luego los Spearrow picotearon a Giovanni con fuerza dejándolo herido.

-Eeve, ¿estás bien?...perdóname por todo lo que ocurrió hoy, te prometo que será…mejor-dijo Giovanni lastimado con un ojo semi abierto.

-DEJENLO-gritó Eeve y lanzó un ataque de rapidez.

-SPEARROW-gritó el Spearrow jefe y voló directamente hacia Eeve y Giovanni.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Sandshrew.

-Lo sé, lo sé-dije-pero estos Spearrow nos impiden el paso.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y el Spearrow se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Giovanni y Eeve. Eeve estaba muy asustado, además estaban cayendo, ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Es tu fin, tanto para ti como para tu humano-dijo Spearrow.

-No lo creo-se escuchó del cielo, era el Pidgeot.

-Tu otra vez-dijo Spearrow-te haré trizas como la otra vez.

-Ya me cansé de ti y de tu incomprensión a nosotros-dijo Eeve y lanzó rapidez nuevamente.

-Eeve, tranquilo-dijo Giovanni cada vez más inconciente.

-Necesito pelear-dijo Eeve-si no lo hago me sentiré mal toda mi vida.

-Pero aún eres un niño…-dijo Giovanni.

-Eso no ha sido nunca un problema para ti-dijo Eeve y Giovanni asombrado por su ingenio lo soltó.

-Eeve ataque rápido-dijo Giovanni y Eeve saltó y golpeó al Spearrow.

-Spearrow-dijo el Spearrow jefe herido.

-Aquí llego por quien lloraban-dije y lancé un ataque de doble patada que dejó inconciente al Spearrow jefe. Luego tome a Giovanni y a Eeve dejándolos en tierra firme.

-GIOVANNI-dijo Amy muy asustada-Brendan, Vincent, necesitamos llevar a Giovanni con un doctor.

-Lo lamento…-dijo Eeve.

-No…te…preocu…pes-dijo Giovanni.

Eeve se acercó a Giovanni como si quisiera abrazarlo, pero de pronto Eeve comenzó a brillar, cuando la luna alcanzó su máxima altura. Esta luz cambió de forma y dejó al Eeve como en Pokemón negro con anillos amarillos y ojos rojos intensos.

-Eeve evolucionó-dijo Vincent asombrado.

Más tarde Giovanni abrió los ojos en una cabaña, asustado se levantó, pero Amy y Umbreon, su nuevo Pokemón, lo impidieron.

-Y ¿este Pokemón?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Es tuyo-dijo Amy.

-¿Mío?-dijo Giovanni-vaya ahora soy entrenador sonámbulo.

-Nooo, Eeve evolucionó-dijo Amy.

-¿Ah si?, pero si sólo ha peleado una vez-dijo Giovanni-debe ser muy fuerte.

-Lo que pasa es que Eeve puede evolucionar con cariño-dijo Vincent-a Espeon o a Umbreon.

-Vaya-dijo Giovanni-felicidades, Umbreon… ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Afuera aún preocupados, esperando a su entrenador -dijo Brendan.

-Vaya, tengo que ir a verlo-dijo Giovanni.

-NO-dijimos.

-¿Tú también, Blaziken?, creí que estabas de mi lado-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno pues a veces no hay comida y creo que tengo los pies hecho polvo, no hay beneficios para hacerlo-dijo cínicamente.

-¿Beneficios?, ya verás cuando salga-dijo Giovanni-te daré los beneficios, estarás tan harto de los beneficios que… (Amy le tapa la boca con su mano derecha)

-Ahora duerme-dijo Amy.

-Mejor duerme, mañana tienes un día muy largo-dijo una anciana vestida parecida que Alexdra.

-ALEXDRA, ¿ES DECIR QUE NO LOGRAMOS PASAR A TIEMPO?-preguntó Giovanni asustado-después de tanto.

-No soy Alexdra, no me insultes por favor-dijo la anciana-soy su hermana gemela, Alextra.

-Je, je, lo siento-dijo Giovanni sudando.

-Ahora a dormir-dijo Amy.

-Yo veré a tus pokemones-dijo Vincent.

-Yo les daré de comer por ti-dijo Brendan.

-Gracias…amigos-dijo Giovanni, sonrió y luego cerró los ojos de par en par.

Luego salí de la cabaña, jugué con Umbreon, Smoochy, Sandshrew y Shelgon, lo pasamos muy bien, puede que todo haya sido un desastre, pero ver esa estatua de Umbreon frente a la cabaña del "Bosque Alegórico" me hizo recordar que no hubo pérdidas sino sólo ganacias…

**Esta Historia Continuará…**


	47. Fuerza y Verdad

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 47**

Los cabellos de Giovanni se movían por el intenso viento que se encontraba en la aldea cercana. Amy usaba sus anteojos contra las tormentas de polvo que siempre traía pero esta vez puestas y abrazando a Cleffa, Vincent abrazaba con fuerza a Teddiursa quien estaba muy asustado por los rayos, Brendan tenía un gorro al estilo japonés que lo protegía del polvo que los atacaba y Blaziken ayudaba a su entrenador, ya que era enano pues el viento lo empujaba

-NO ME AYUDAS NARRADOR-dijo Giovanni enojado-SEGUNDO, NO SOY ENANO.

-Gio, Vincent, Brendan, miren es la aldea Forzater-dijo Amy.

-¿Aldea Forzado?-preguntó Giovanni-¿aldea Fortoze?

-(Frunciendo el ceño) Aldea Forzater, vamos criatura no es tan difícil-dijo Amy.

-Je, je, claro lo que digas-dijo Giovanni sudando-lo que importa, Amy, ¿tiene símbolos que entregar?

-Pues si, nada más ni nada menos que el segundo jefe más poderoso de la isla Pacifidlog-dijo Amy.

-(Tragando saliva) Claro que no debe ser tan difícil-dijo Brendan sudando-de seguro lo venceremos.

-Ya veremos-dijo Amy con una sonrisa maléfica.

-No le hagas caso, Brendan, así es Amy-dijo Giovanni-quiere asustarnos.

-Chicos, pues no me gusta arruinar la conversación, pero hay demasiado viento-dijo Vincent.

-Tienes razón-dijo Giovanni… ¿y el centro Pokemón?-preguntó Giovanni.

-No hay geniecillo-dijo Amy.

-No uses diminutivos, que me dicen indirectamente que soy enano, NO SOY ENANO-dijo Giovanni.

-No empieces-dijo Amy-vengan, esta posada de seguro nos ayuda, se ve muy cómoda, y las personas deben ser muy amables.

Cinco minutos después…

-Y NO VUELVAN-gritaron los dueños de la posada.

-No nos ayudaron, no era cómoda y definitivamente no eran amables-dijo Vincent.

-Todo fue culpa de Giovanni-dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño.

-No es cierto-dijo Giovanni.

-Claro que si-dijo Amy-¿acaso no fuiste tú quien tomo la nuez dorada?, ¿acaso no fuiste tú quien se comió todos los panes?, ¿acaso no fuiste tú quien rompió todos los vasos?, ¿ACASO NO FUISTE TU QUIEN INSULTÓ A LA DUEÑA POR SU CORTE DE PELO?

-Y todo en 5 minutos, creo que rompiste un record -dijo Brendan.

-Pero era una nuez muy brillante, no me pude resistir-dijo Giovanni con cara de cachorro-y no me dirás que la señora tuvo un corte perfecto, como joven que soy debo decir la verdad, aunque duela.

-Yo te daré un puño que te va a doler-dijo Amy.

-Atrás Amy, tengo un… ¡Blaziken! Que no dudaré en usarlo-dijo Giovanni-Blaziken échatela… ¿eh?, ¿Blaziken?, Blaziken, NO ME IGNORES

-Blay, Blay-dijo Blaziken.

-¿Cómo que Amy te cae bien?-preguntó Giovanni frunciendo el ceño-ERES MI POKEMON

-Blay-dijo Blaziken (Traducción: ¿Y?)

-(Frunciendo el ceño) Todos me ignoran-dijo Giovanni-ya verán cuando sea un maestro Pokemón no seré victima de burlas por mi estatura.

-Calma, Gio, sólo bromeábamos-dijo Amy-nos reímos contigo, no de ti.

-Yo no opino lo mismo-dijo Giovanni-pues bien creo que ganaré ese símbolo sólo.

-No podrás-dijo Amy asustada.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Porqué soy terco?, ¿Porqué soy enano?-preguntó molesto Giovanni y una ráfaga de viento elevó a Giovanni, este se asustó y Blaziken lo cogió y lo llevó a tierra firme. Giovanni se enojó-suéltame, no necesito tu ayuda. Nunca la he necesitado.

-Blay-dijo Blaziken un poco triste.

-No, ve con ellos-dijo Giovanni seriamente. Blaziken se asustó porque nunca había visto el aspecto de Giovanni serio-si me disculpan estaré ganando un símbolo.

-Gio-dijo Amy.

-Amy…no-dijo Giovanni con una voz seria y se alejó.

-Creo que metimos la pata-dijo Brendan.

-Nunca lo había visto así-dijo Amy.

-Tal vez es sólo un mal día-dijo Vincent-tal vez esté mejor para cuando termine el día.

-Si, aunque me gustaría saber porque está así-dijo Amy.

-Creo que hemos hablado muy mal de él-dijo Vincent-tal vez si le hablamos pero no como nosotros, tal vez sepamos que le ocurre.

-Quieres decir que…-dijo Brendan.

-ES HORA DE DISFRAZARNOS-dijo Vincent sonriendo.

**Canción Principal **

Pokemón

Navegando por nuevas islas

Sin recordar problemas de atrás

Siguiendo instintos que sólo se van

Y pensado en aventuras que pronto vendrán

Y aunque problemas tengamos

O que solo yo los cree

Yo sé que saldremos adelante

Hoy navegamos por el mar azul (Ooooh)

Esa es mi meta y mi decisión (Pokemón)

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

En busca de la copa voy ya

No dudaré… (Nunca lo harás)

La Victoria mía será

Y siempre mis amigos me ayudaran…

Pokemón

**Capitulo 47: Fuerza y Verdad**

"A veces me pregunto ¿como sería ser un chico al que llaman normal?, al que nadie puede criticar por su estatura, por su índice de comida en la boca o por su impulso de héroe", eso era lo único que podía pensar el joven Giovanni Hawkins. Estaba en una posada con un vaso de jugo de bayas orange con su cabeza en la mesa, muy serio y meditativo (Gio: Oh por Dios es peor de lo que pensé, es el síntoma de la Alianza, NOOO, aún **debe** ser mi enemigo TT TT)

-Jovencito, ¿nos conocemos?-preguntó un anciano más alto que él, con un abrigo largo, cabello gris, pero bigote negro.

-Creo que no-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Puedo sentarme al lado tuyo?-preguntó el anciano.

-Claro, como guste-dijo Giovanni desinteresadamente.

-Te veo un poco triste-dijo el anciano.

-Bueno, ¿Quién no lo estaría si tus amigos hacen burla de lo que tú no puedes cambiar cada vez que pueden?-preguntó Giovanni indirectamente.

-Bueno debe haber alguien que te comprenda-dijo el anciano.

-Pues Vincent y Brendan se acercan-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Esos son tus amigos?-preguntó el anciano.

-Si-dijo Giovanni levantando su cabeza de la mesa con una mirada incrédula.

-¿Sólo esos?-preguntó el anciano.

-Bueno tengo a mi fuerte Blaziken-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Vaya nadie más?-preguntó el anciano.

-Pues…no-dijo Giovanni.

-¿En serio que nadie más?-preguntó el anciano molesto.

-Bueno tengo una mascota amargada que sólo le gusta insultarme-dijo Giovanni y el anciano se enojó-creo que se llama… ¿Amo?, ¿Amiuo?, ¿Amaral?

-"¡Amargada yo!, ¿mascota yo?, este tipo se esta burlando de mi"-pensó el anciano que en realidad era Amy.

-Si Amy, eso, además es muy tonta-dijo Giovanni y le quitó el bigote al anciano-¿crees que en serio me iba a creer esa historia?

-Pues…te subestime-dijo Amy con el traje del anciano.

-Pues me insultas, ¿no recuerdas que sé mucho de investigación?-preguntó Giovanni alzando una ceja.

-Por favor, Gio, perdónanos-dijo Amy.

-¿Qué palabra busco?...NO-dijo Giovanni levantándose de la mesa-puede que este viento me impida ir con el jefe de la aldea, pero aún así le ganaré.

-¿Qué pasará con Brendan?-preguntó Amy.

-Pues no se-dijo Giovanni mirando el techo desinteresadamente.

-Oh vamos-dijo Amy-sabes que no es cierto lo que dices. ¿De donde sacaste esa actitud indiferente?

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que es mi nueva actitud, y si no te gusta pues mala suerte-dijo Giovanni.

-Pero, Gio…-dijo Amy.

-Nada, sólo déjame en paz-dijo Giovanni salió de la posada. Amy veía a Giovanni muy triste (Gio: T-T Esto ya parece melodrama)

Vincent, Brendan y Blaziken entraron a la posada. Amy los vio con su aspecto triste. Ellos comprendieron que no lo logró. Amy se paró de la silla, se encaminó hacia ellos y todos salieron con el raudo viento acechando.

-No lo comprendo, tal vez no quiera hablarnos nunca-dijo Amy.

-Descuida, tengo otro plan, pero esta vez no requiere un disfraz-dijo Vincent-por lo visto Giovanni es muy listo para dejarse engañarse por eso.

-¿Cuál es?-preguntó Brendan.

-Tiene que ver con el jefe de la aldea-dijo Vincent con una mirada maliciosa.

-Entendemos-dijeron con la misma mirada.

Giovanni caminaba con rumbo a la casa principal, ese era el nombre del jefe de la aldea. Miró con precisión la casa, tocó el timbre, dio un suspiro, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, entró sin dudar. Dos niñas gemelas se le acercaron, estaban vestidas como alumnas de karate y Giovanni hizo un saludo y la de la izquierda dio un manotazo a la puerta destrozándola, Giovanni cayó al suelo lleno de temor.

-Miedo, miedo, miedo-dijo Giovanni aterrorizado de miedo en posición fetal.

-Je, je, disculpa a mi hermana, mi nombre es Samantha, pero todos me dicen Sam-dijo la joven que sólo diferenciaba a su hermana por un detalle, un broche de Machop.

-Y yo soy Amanda-dijo la otra joven sonriendo teniendo un broche de Makuhita.

-Hola, soy Giovanni-dijo el joven saludando con cuidado.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Giovanni?-preguntó Sam.

-Pues no mucho-dijo Giovanni-quiero ver al jefe de la aldea, soy uno de los entrenadores enviado desde el pueblo Pacifidlog.

-Mucho gusto entonces-dijeron Sam y Amanda.

-¡QUE!, USTEDES SON LAS JEFAS DE LA ALDEA-dijo desconcertado Giovanni.

-Pues no las jefas, pero si las hijas del jefe-dijo Sam.

-Pero nuestro padre está de viaje-dijo Amanda-así que con gusto aceptaremos tu reto.

-Dos contra uno, eh-dijo Giovanni-acepto.

-NOOOOOOOO-se escuchó desde la puerta.

-Ah, ustedes-dijo Giovanni enojado.

-Gio, no puedes hacerlo sólo-dijo Brendan.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Porque yo quiere tener un signo también-dijo Brendan.

-Buen punto-dijo Giovanni-¿puedo competir con Brendan?

-Claro-dijo Sam sonriendo.

-Pero no creas que ganarás-dijo Amanda seria.

-Brendan estas tipas me dan mucho susto-dijo Giovanni,

-Descuida les ganamos, nos vamos, luego comemos y olvidamos lo que ocurrió aquí-dijo Brendan.

-Hey, espera aún estoy molesto con ustedes-dijo Giovanni.

-Gio, perdónanos-dijo Amy.

-Lo voy a pensar-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño-lo que quiero ahora es mi batalla.

-Sígannos-dijo Amanda y caminaron por el largo pasillo.

Giovanni estaba con Blaziken, al parecer ya no estaba más enojado, aunque Vincent y Amy preferían no acercarse para no crear conflicto alguno. Brendan veía atentamente a las retadoras y tenía ojos en forma de corazón.

-Esto es una mina de oro-dijo Brendan-DOS POR EL PRECIO DE UNA, ES UN LUJO.

-Brendan no me avergüences-dijo Amy.

-Je, je, vamos Brendan, que tenemos que ganar una batalla-dijo Giovanni-ustedes dos pueden quedarse afuera…bueno tú Vincent puedes entrar, tú si quieres puedes traernos una limonada.

-Yo te traeré otra cosa-dijo Amy molesta y mostrando los puños.

-Eh, eh, eh, tranquila-dijo Vincent-lo mejor será que tomes un poco de aire fresco.

-Si, creo que tienes razón-dijo Amy molesta.

-Si, nos vemos-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño.

-Si-dijo Amy y salió.

A Giovanni y a Brendan los condujeron por un pasillo en campo abierto, era como una península y el campo florido pronto cambió a ser un campo rocoso lleno de olas y muy inestable. Giovanni y Brendan estaban un poco asustados. Giovanni que Blaziken tendría desventaja si peleaba allí.

-¿Ah si?, ¿Por qué?-preguntó Giovanni.

(Dame paciencia por favor, porque Blaziken es un Pokemón de fuego y las olas están al acecho)

-Ah claro, eso ya lo sabía-dijo Giovanni inocentemente.

-Será dos contra dos-dijo Amanda seriamente.

-Je, je, y si pierden tendrán que hacer los quehaceres por un día-dijo Sam.

-Brendan, no podemos perder-dijo Giovanni.

-Pero lo harán-dijo Amanda.

-Sólo esperen y vean con atención-dijo Sam.

Ambas hermanas levantaron sus brazos con estilo formando una media circunferencia en el aire, luego juntaron sus manos, las giraron y de la nada salieron las pokebolas en una perfecta sincronización.

-Ni crean que con eso nos van a intimidar-dijo Giovanni.

-Deben aprender…-dijo Sam.

-Cuando deben callar-continuó Amanda.

-Ahora aprenderán…-dijo Sam.

-No se preocupen-dijo Amanda.

-Brendan es hora de que nuestra sincronía aumente-dijo Giovanni.

-Está bien-dijo Brendan.

-Oh por cierto les daremos pistas para vencernos, pero deben ser muy listos para resolverlos-dijo sonriendo Sam.

-Claro que si no lo logran será su fin-dijo seriamente Amanda.

-Pokemones salgan ya-dijeron Sam y Amanda haciendo casi una actuación para lanzar las pokebolas. De estas aparecieron un Machamp y un Hariyama.

-Bien yo elijo a Swampert-dijo Brendan-será una ventaja.

-Yo te elijo Umbreon-dijo Giovanni y lanzó la pokebola de la cual apareció el Pokemón negro con anillos dorados.

-Es muy lindo-dijo Sam.

-Pero aún así se ve que es muy débil-dijo Amanda.

-Eso no es cierto y lo probaré-dijo Giovanni.

-Ah, ah, ah, primero deben resolver el acertijo, tontitos-dijo Sam sonriendo.

-Y este es…-dijo Amanda.

-"Puede que seamos grandes pero hay una situación confusa…y esta es como un conejo a la tortuga"-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Pensemos-dijo Giovanni.

-No hay tiempo-dijo Brendan al ver que Hariyama había lanzado su primer ataque.

-Umbreon esquívalo-dijo Giovanni.

-Umbreon-respondió el Pokemón y este es muy rápido que esquivó fácilmente el ataque, Giovanni lo observó fijamente y comprendió el acertijo.

-Ya entendí y se la respuesta-dijo Giovanni-debieron hacerlo más difícil, la respuesta es "la velocidad"

-Muy bien, Gio-dijo Brendan.

-Lamento decirlo pero todos resuelven ese acertijo sin problema-dijo Amanda seriamente como siempre.

-Pero debemos felicitarlos-dijo Sam.

-¿Felicitarlo?, pero si no han hecho nada bueno-dijo Amanda.

-Je, je, ya encontré otro punto débil-dijo sonriendo Giovanni maléficamente.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente acertijo?-preguntó Brendan.

-"Todo el poder de un puño se conserva…como la fuerza de un flujo, como la fuerza del poderoso mar, como el león más fuerte de la selva"-dijeron.

-Hariyama usa golpe vital-dijo Amanda.

-Machamp usa movimiento sísmico-dijo Sam.

-Umbreon esquívalo-dijo Giovanni.

-No esta vez-dijo Sam y Machamp tomó a Umbreon y lo levantó al cielo luego dio una pirueta en el aire y lanzó desde allí a Umbreon dejándolo muy herido.

-Rayos, me confié esta vez-dijo Giovanni.

-Swampert usa hidro bomba-dijo Brendan y Swampert lanzó un cañonazo de agua a Hariyama que impidió el ataque.

-Umbreon ¿estás bien?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Um, Umbreon-asintió el Pokemón.

-Bien, entonces usa luz de luna-dijo Giovanni-puede que no haga mucho efecto a esta hora de la mañana pero es mejor algo que nada.

-Umbreon-dijo Umbreon y se iba recuperando.

-Machamp no dejes que se recupere, je, je-dijo Sam y Machamp lanzó un puño.

-Ahora Umbreon esquívalo-dijo Giovanni y Umbreon saltó en el momento exacto golpeando a Hariyama.

-¿Qué te sucede, Sam?-preguntó Amanda molesta.

-Tu Hariyama se puso en el camino de Machamp-dijo Sam.

-Umbreon ahora usa ataque rápido-dijo Giovanni.

-Swampert usa bomba de lodo-dijo Brendan.

-Hariyamaaaa-dijo el Pokemón dejándolo muy herido.

-Machamp defiende a Hariyama-dijo Sam.

-Gracias, hermana-dijo Amanda

-Bien, ya comprendí el segundo acertijo-dijo Brendan-pues que estos Pokemón sólo usan su fuerza en los puños, pero si intentan otra cosa puede que haya más probabilidad de que fallen.

-Excelente-dijo Sam.

-Eso era lo que queríamos decir-dijo Amanda.

-¿Cuál es el tercer acertijo?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Hariyama magnitud-dijo Amanda ignorando a Giovanni.

-Machamp usa embestida-dijo Sam.

-Umbreon usa agilidad-dijo Giovanni.

-Swampert usa terremoto-dijo Brendan.

Umbreon evadió el ataque embestida de Machamp y lo golpeó con ataque rápido. Mientras que los ataques de magnitud y terremoto crearon grietas en el campo de batalla y entró cada vez más agua.

-Tercer acertijo-dijo Sam.

-Este es más difícil-dijo Amanda.

-"La verdad se verá a quienes quieran verla, no a quienes quieran evadirla"-dijeron ambas sonriendo maléficamente.

- Umbreon utiliza embestida-dijo Giovanni.

-Swampert usa hidro pulso-dijo Swampert.

-Hariyama detenlo con tu brazo-dijo Amanda.

-Hary, Yama-dijo el Pokemón y el hidro pulso se desintegró.

-Machamp usa tu pecho para evitar el golpe-dijo Sam y Umbreon se golpeó directamente causándole más daño a si mismo que a Machamp.

-Esto es más horrible de lo que pensé-dijo Giovanni-sino desciframos el último acertijo no podremos ganarles.

-Swampert usa terremoto-dijo Brendan.

-Hariyama es tu oportunidad para usar doble patada-dijo Amanda y Hariyama golpeó causándole mucho daño a Swampert.

-"La verdad se verá a quienes quieran verla…"-se dijo Giovanni pensando-eh…Umbreon usa ataque rápido ahora.

- "…no a quienes quieran evadirla"-se dijo Brendan-…Swampert usa chorro de agua.

-¡Umbreon!-gritó Giovanni cuando a Umbreon lo golpearon muy fuerte, cada vez estaba más herido.

-GIO, BRENDAN-se escuchó en la puerta.

-Amy-dijeron ambos, Giovanni estaba tan sorprendido que olvido su rabia por Amy.

-"La verdad se verá a quienes quieran verla, no a quienes quieran evadirla"-dijo Amy-GIOVANNI ERES ENANO

-¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANO, SI NO VES QUE SOY ALTO?... ¿eh?-dijo Giovanni-claro, que tonto…gracias Amy. Umbreon usa ataque rápido…

-Machamp esquívalo-dijo Sam.

-…sobre los puños-dijo Giovanni sonriendo.

Umbreon causó gran daño a Machamp, Swampert usó embestida sobre Hariyama en los puños y lo dejó igual de herido. Todos los pokemones estaban muy cansados, se veían muy agitados y con varias heridas.

-Aún así no podrán vencernos-dijo Amanda.

-No hay forma-dijo Sam.

-Si hay una-dijo Giovanni sonriendo.

-Y sabemos cual es-dijo Brendan.

-¿Qué?-dijeron asustadas Amanda y Sam.

-Ataque rápido Umbreon-dijo Giovanni.

-Y terremoto-dijo Brendan.

-Hariyama utiliza golpe vital-dijo Amanda.

-Machamp usa embestida-dijo Sam.

El ataque de Swampert hizo que Hariyama estuviera caminando inestablemente. Umbreon usó el poder del ataque rápido y esquivó el ataque de Machamp, pero lo que quiso hacer fue que Machamp golpeara a Hariyama, Hariyama golpeó involuntariamente a Machamp.

-Amanda, ¿de que lado estás?-dijo Sam.

-Lo mismo me preguntó sobre ti-dijo Amanda.

-Eres una tonta-dijo Sam.

-Tú lo eres más-dijo Amanda.

-Umbreon usa agilidad-dijo Giovanni.

-Swampert usa bomba de lodo-dijo Brendan

Ambos ataques dejaron inconcientes a Hariyama y a Machamp respectivamente. Giovanni y Brendan estaban muy felices por su victoria.

-SIIIIIIIIIIII GANAMOS-dijeron Giovanni y Brendan.

-Je, je, me alegro-dijo Amy.

-Ah tú-dijo indiferentemente Giovanni.

-Si, yo-dijo Amy mirando el suelo.

-Gracias por todo-dijo Giovanni dándole un abrazo que hizo sonrojar a Amy-muchas gracias de verdad, eres la mejor amiga que nadie ha tenido…aunque seas amargada.

-¿Amargada yo?, ya verás quien puede decir amargada cuando…-dijo Amy pero Vincent puso su mano en su hombre y ella se calló-si, puede ser que lo sea.

-"La verdad se verá a quienes quieran verla, no a quienes quieran evadirla"-dijo Giovanni filosóficamente.

-Los felicito-dijo Sam-supieron como vencernos.

-Y es por eso que se merecen esto-dijo Amanda entregándoles una piedra con forma de puño que tenía una piedra en el centro-este es "El puño del poder", felicidades.

-Gracias-dijo Amy.

-¿Gracias?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Pues me sentí mal porque tú te habías enojado-dijo Amy-que pedí a mis primas que hicieran eso de los acertijos para que entendieras que ERES ENANO Y NO LO PUEDES CAMBIAR.

-Es decir…me mentiste-dijo Giovanni enojado y decepcionado-tramposa….espera, ¿tus primas?

-Si, les presento a Samantha y Amanda Wattson-dijo Amy-son de la familia paterna.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Sam.

-Eres tú el Giovanni del que todos hablan, ¿no es así?-preguntó Amanda-ya sé por qué.

-Je, je, je-dijo Giovanni sudando-gracias.

-Aunque eres más bajito de lo que nos contaron-dijo Sam y Brendan, Vincent y Amy dieron un paso atrás.

-Tápense los oídos, chicos-dijo Amy.

-NO SOY MAS BAJITO QUE UNA PULGA MICROSCÓPICA-dijo Giovanni enojado.

-Je, je, je, claro que no-dijeron Amanda y Sam despeinadas por el grito.

Más tarde…

-Lamento que no te puedas quedar, prima-dijo Sam.

-Bueno, es que el viento ya no es tan fuerte-dijo Amy-y pues será mejor que partamos cuanto antes.

-Espero volvernos a ver-dijo Amanda.

-Claro-dijo Brendan-por mi dulcinea haría lo que fuera, vencería a los Charizard y a todos los Typhlosion sólo por ustedes, no me olviden.

-No lo haremos Trenda-dijo Sam.

-Es Brendan-dijo el entrenador frunciendo el ceño.

-Bien, ya tengo tres signos-dijo Giovanni-sólo falta una…

-Y esa está en el pueblo Real-dijo Sam.

-Allí está el gobernador de la isla Pacifidlog-dijo Amanda.

-Bien, vamos cuanto antes-dijo Giovanni-ni los vientos me detendrán.

-Blay, Blay, Blay-dijo Blaziken (Traducción: Pues claro, si te llevan con ellos)

-No me ayudas, Blaziken-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño.

-El último en llegar a la rivera es un Slowpoke dormido-dijo Amy y comenzó a correr.

-NO SERÉ YO, ESO LO ASEGURO-dijo Giovanni y trató de alcanzarla.

-Nos vemos-dijeron Brendan y Vincent. Salieron todos de la aldea.

-¿No crees que Giovanni y Amy hacen una bonita pareja?-preguntó Sam.

-Si, si lo sé-dijo Amanda-pero todavía tardarán en notarlo, tienen muchas aventuras aún para pensar en ello.

Giovanni sonreía y reía a todo pulmón mientras iba a la delantera junto con Blaziken. Esa tarde comprendió una cosa, puede que no haya sido "normal" ante los ojos del mundo, que para ellos eres extraño, raro, intruso, pero eso no importa si tienes la verdad dentro de ti…

**Esta Historia Continuará…**


	48. Concierto de Enredos

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 48**

Giovanni estaba en lo que más le gustaba del día, el desayuno, y no era cualquiera, sino uno preparado por sus propias manos y las de Amy, ya que él está aprendiendo cocina gracias a los cursos intensivos de Amy, ¿Cuáles son?, trotar todas las mañanas con un balde de agua en la cabeza, recoger madera suelta en el bosque y apilar rocas para crear una fogata, todos los días, pero eso le causaba satisfacción, el olor a triunfo y a un tocino bien cocido.

-Come, come, come, come-dijo Giovanni con la saliva cayendo y cayendo-tocino ahumado, con huevos revueltos, emparedados con carne de soya, refrescos de baya Nanab, omelet de queso y especias, pastel de arándanos y…

-LECHE-dijo Amy trayéndola.

-ATRÁS, ATRÁS DEMONIO-dijo Giovanni-es un producto 100 lácteo, atrás, atrás, me quemo, me quemo, mis ojos, mi lengua, es el demonio hecho líquido.

-Por eso estás enano-dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño-no tomas ni una gota de leche.

-No puedo creer que coma helados y queso, pero que la leche no-dijo Brendan.

-Bueno no es mi culpa-dijo Giovanni-¿o si?

-Lo más seguro es que si, pero eso no importa-dijo Amy-te la vas a tomar y no hay nada que te salve.

-ME QUEMO-dijo Giovanni cuando una gota de leche tocó su brazo-me derrito, me derrito, adiós mundo lácteo, ya no te volveré a ver, a ti y tus emparedados, todo por culpa de la leche.

-Que exagerado-dijo Amy-mira es un Snorlax.

-No caeré en eso-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño.

-Es verdad, es sólo el suelo-dijo Amy.

-SUELO ¿DONDE?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Ahora-dijo Amy y le puso el vaso en la boca y Giovanni se ponía como loco.

-AHHHHHHHHHH, asco, asco-dijo Giovanni-creo que me siento…

-¿más alto?-preguntó Amy.

-¿Crecido?-preguntó Brendan.

-¿Más…alto?-preguntó Vincent.

-No, con ganas de eliminar la leche-dijo Giovanni-DEJEN DE DECIR QUE SOY ENANO.

-Lo siento-dijo Amy-pero en serio, debes tomar un poco de leche, es por tu bien.

-(Con cara de perro rabioso) NOOO, ES MI MALDICION-dijo Giovanni-es peor que comer tierra.

-Eres a veces muy exagerado-dijo Brendan-es una sutileza la leche, de diferentes partes, es tan exquisita

-Si, si como digan-dijo Giovanni-¿eh?, ¿Qué es eso?

-Ah si, se me olvidó contarles que hay un concurso en la aldea vecina-dijo Amy-un concurso de canto.

-Canto, eh-dijo Giovanni-¿Por qué no damos un paseo?

-Claro, pero primero debemos arreglar esto-dijo Vincent.

-Bien-dijo Giovanni ayudado por Blaziken a empacar las cosas.

Luego de que todos hubieron comido su desayuno y que se hubieran cambiado se dirigieron a la siguiente aldea. Allí había gran cantidad de visitantes, todos parecían venir de varios lugares. Varias personas chocaban contra nuestros héroes, todos estaban muy pendientes del concurso, en cada esquina había carteles con publicidad para el concurso. Giovanni tenía que agarrar a Blaziken para que no se lo llevaran las personas.

-Odio que tenga razón el narrador, soy muy pequeño, todos me llevan con facilidad-dijo Giovanni con lágrimas falsas.

-Gio, allí estás-dijo Amy-ven que tenemos que llegar a la plaza.

-¿No crees que esté peor?-preguntó Vincent.

-No, es imposible, es muy grande-dijo Amy.

Más tarde…

-Me trago mis palabras-dijo Amy cuando vio el laberinto de cuerpos humanos que giraban en la plaza.

-Creí que eso era imposible-dijo Brendan-este es una de las plazas más grandes de Hoen.

-Yo también-dijo Amy-creo que no podremos ver el concurso.

-¿Giovanni?-preguntó una voz ya conocida por Giovanni.

-¿Derek?-preguntó Giovanni y vio hacia atrás y encontró al joven nieto de la maestra Sarah.

-QUE ALEGRIA VERTE AQUÍ-dijo Derek.

-También yo-dijo Giovanni-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Participo en el concurso-dijo Derek.

-¿En serio?, de seguro ganas-dijo Giovanni.

-Oye, aquí entre nos…tal vez podrías ayudarnos a ver el concurso-dijo Amy con una mirada interesada.

-Claro-dijo Derek.

-Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho-dijo Amy.

-Pues ¿Qué esperamos?-dijo Brendan.

-No sabía que estabas tan interesado en el concurso de canto-dijo Vincent.

-Claro, donde hay concursos hay nenas y eso quiere decir NENAS PARA MI-dijo Brendan.

-No hay remedio contigo-dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño.

-Vengan por aquí-dijo Derek.

-Claro-dijeron y lo siguieron con dificultad hacia atrás de un escenario.

**Canción Principal **

Pokemón

Navegando por nuevas islas

Sin recordar problemas de atrás

Siguiendo instintos que sólo se van

Y pensado en aventuras que pronto vendrán

Y aunque problemas tengamos

O que solo yo los cree

Yo sé que saldremos adelante

Hoy navegamos por el mar azul (Ooooh)

Esa es mi meta y mi decisión (Pokemón)

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

En busca de la copa voy ya

No dudaré… (Nunca lo harás)

La Victoria mía será

Y siempre mis amigos me ayudaran…

Pokemón

**Capitulo 48: Concierto de Enredos**

En medio del gran público estaban pasando interrumpidamente nuestros héroes para llegar hacia un escenario que se encontraba en el centro de la plaza. Derek se veía un poco preocupado y Giovanni lo veía fijamente como si intentara saber lo que le ocurría.

-Derek ¿estás bien?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Si, claro, ¿Por qué no estarlo?-preguntó Derek y chocó con un bote de basura.

-No creo que seas torpe, así que algo te sucede-dijo Amy.

-Eh, nada, en serio-tropieza Derek y todos fruncen el ceño-está bien, estoy un poco nervioso.

-No te preocupes, tienes a Giovanni si algo se pone feo lo culpamos a él y listo-dijo Amy.

-Ja, ja, es que no es eso-dijo sonriendo Derek-es que…pues ¿Qué tal si lo hago mal?, mejor será que renuncie.

-Eso si que no-dijo Giovanni-aquí nadie se rinde tan fácilmente.

-¿No has oído el dicho no termina hasta que el glotón cante?-preguntó Brendan-y eso que Giovanni aún no canta así que tienes suerte.

-(Frunciendo el ceño)…No me pareció gracioso-dijo Giovanni y buscó algo en su mochila-aquí está, "Cualquier joven puede terminar lo que inició ya que es capaz de crear y poder avanzar sólo por la hiedra y maleza", eso fue escrito por tu abuela.

-Odio que uses a la abuela conmigo-dijo Derek y suspira- está bien.

-Je, je, pero vez que funciona-dijo Giovanni con la mano derecha detrás de su cabeza y mostrando los dientes.

-Ya sé-dijo Derek-compite tú también.

-¿Yo?, ¿estás loco?-preguntó Giovanni asustado.

-Por favor-dijo Derek con la cara de cachorro que Giovanni le enseño.

-Ladrón, esa cara es mía... rayos, está bien, está bien, pero no pasaré el primer filtro eso es seguro-dijo Giovanni cansado.

-Gracias, gracias, contigo en el concurso no me sentiré tan mal-dijo Derek-ahora a conseguirte pareja.

-¡QUE!-dijo Giovanni.

-Es que es un concurso de dúos-dijo Derek

-Tal vez, cierta persona me ayude a canta-dijo Giovanni viendo a Amy y mostrando su cara de cachorro.

-No, no me muestres tu cara de cachorro-dijo Amy cubriéndose la cara-no va a funcionar, ya he creado anticuerpos, no, deja, para, no, ya dije que no… (Frunciendo el ceño) está bien.

-Decidido-dijo Derek-muchas gracias.

-Espera y ¿quien es tu pareja?-preguntó Giovanni mirándolo pícaramente.

-Eh, je, je, está adentro-dijo Derek sonrojado.

Todos entraron a una especie de camerino para actores y vieron a una joven de unos 10 años, con cabellos negros, ojos verdes, su tez era blanca, tenía un vestido blanco, y sonrió cuando vio a Derek entrar mientras cargaba a un Tangela, que pertenecía a Derek.

-Chicos, quiero presentarles a Alexandra Tremorth-dijo Derek-Alex, ellos son Giovanni, mi mejor amigo, Amy, Vincent y Treta.

- Es Brendan-dijo Brendan y saltó con un ramo de flores de donde quien sabe sacó-pero tu me puedes llamar como se te antoje, mi doncella.

-(Risa falsa) Gracias, pero ya estoy comprometida-dijo Alex y Brendan se rompió como vidrio.

-¿Quién osa tomar la mano de esta doncella?-preguntó Brendan como si fuera Romeo.

-Pues yo-dijo frunciendo el ceño Derek.

-¿Comprometidos?-dijeron Vincent, Amy y Giovanni versión chiby, bueno Vincent y Amy, ya que Giovanni ya es enano.

-No me ayudas narrador-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño.

-Es que nuestros padres son de fachada a la antigua-dijo Derek-y pues nos comprometieron, nos enamoramos y aceptamos el reto.

-(Frunciendo el ceño) Lo dicen como si nada-dijo Amy-el amor es algo que es más profundo, no se puede imponer.

-Eso es cierto, Amy-sonrió Alex-pero nosotros estamos enamorados.

-No entiendo por que me convenciste de participar si te veo muy bien-dijo Giovanni y Derek le tapa la boca.

-¿Qué dijo?-preguntó Alex-también están en el concurso.

-Para nuestra desgracia si-dijo Amy.

-Es decir son nuestros enemigos-dijo Alex.

-Pues no creo, ya que perderemos en primera ronda-dijo Giovanni.

-Ah, no tiene que hablar así, de seguro llegarán a segundo lugar-dijo Alex-el primero es nuestro, ¿verdad, Derek?

-Si-respondió sudando Derek.

-Más vale que no lo arruines, corazón-dijo Alex.

-Ya entiendo-dijo Giovanni y Derek le tapo la boca nuevamente.

-Bueno, debo ir a cambiarme, no puedo cantar con este hermoso vestido que Derek me regaló-dijo Alex.

-Nos vemos-dijo Amy ocultando su molestia y Alex se va.

-Que tipa mas molesta-dijo Brendan-lamento que lo diga pero es muy molesta.

-Bueno se pone así cuando está compitiendo-dijo Derek sonriendo falsamente.

-Pero es toda una creída-dijo Amy.

-"COMPETIDORES POR FAVOR ACERCARSE AL ESCENARIO…"-se escuchó desde el escenario-"…ACERCARSE TODOS LOS COMPETIDORES POR FAVOR"

-Bien es hora de actuar-dijo Derek inhalando.

-Vamos-dijeron Giovanni y Amy-…NO NOS HEMOS INSCRITO

-¿Ah no?-preguntó con una mirada maliciosa Derek-pues ya sabía que los convencería así que los registré antes.

-Tramposo-dijo Giovanni.

"_Love is dancing on my finger, He got to the heart of the matter and lingered"_-se escuchó en el escenario, había una pareja cantando aún.

-Rayos no tenemos ni canción-dijo Amy enrojecida de vergüenza.

-Ah bueno estás conmigo-dijo Giovanni-todo será una aventura.

-Je, je, gracias-dijo Amy.

-DEREK, AQUÍ, ES NUESTRO TURNO-gritó Alex vestida ahora con una camiseta roja, unos blue jeans y unos anteojos negros.

-Si-dijo Derek-¿pueden cuidar a Tangela por mí?

-Claro-dijo Vincent tomando a Tangela.

-Nos vemos-dijo Derek y corrió a alcanzar a Alex.

-Buena suerte-dijeron Vincent, Amy, Brendan y Giovanni.

Derek subió al escenario, estaba muy asustado. Alex le guiñó el ojo y se tranquilizó. Derek vio a la gente y se paralizó, pero dio un respiro y vio a sus amigos que estaban con carteles apoyándolo.

En el público…

-Gio, Derek se escribe con una ere y con k, no con c-dijo Amy leyendo el cartel.

-Suena mejor-dijo Giovanni levantando el cartel que decía "Te apoyamos, Derrec"

En el escenario…

-Lo mataré por esto-bromeo Derek mientras sudaba y sonreía a la vez.

"_You´re the rhythm in my song, You´re the switch that turns me on, The only place where I belong or want to be…"_-Derek se acercó a su prometida y tomó el micrófono mientras ella cantaba, se paró en frente y la observó, mientras bailaba con el cable del micrófono (Gio: Es una isla, ¿ya?, no tienen micrófonos inalámbricos XD)

-(Guiñando el ojo) Vamos, Derek-dijo Alex.

"_You´re the half that makes me whole, The only one who sees my soul, Baby it´s so real, but still I can´t believe, Every little thing you do to me"_- Derek estaba muy asustado pero dio un paso adelante, miró al público cantó a todo pulmón

"_Even in the night when you´re not here with me, My sweetest dreams still take me to, Every little thing you do"_-cantó Alex pasivamente y miró al público, luego a Derek. Este respiró y dio un paso adelante

-Muchas gracias-dijo la animadora-démosle un aplauso a Derek y Alexandra, por su canción "Every Little Thing you do to me". Nuestros siguientes participantes son del norte de Hoen, me refiero a Redbra y Davilvre.

-Tanke, Tanke-dijo una mujer vestida como del medio oriente.

-Calroth que les guistara-dijo un hombre vestido como del medio ambiente.

"_And I almost had you, But I guess that doesn´t cut it, Almost loved you, I almost wished you would loved me too"_-con trajes de roqueros y con guitarras eléctricas, detrás había máquinas de humo

"_I almost wish you would have loved me too"_-cantaron y salió humo por todos lados y torres de fuego al frente del escenario.

-Gracias, démosle un aplauso por su gran actuación, con su canción "Almost"-dijo la animadora-y los siguientes participantes vienen desde muy lejos, son apenas principiantes, pero no quiere decir pésimos.

-Rayos, eso será difícil de superar-dijo Amy mordiendo su labio inferior.

-No importa, no queremos ganar, ¿o si?-preguntó Giovanni-además no tenemos canción alguna.

-No cuentes con ello-dijo Amy-¿puedo hacer un solo?

-Creo-dijo Giovanni asustado.

-Los siguientes participantes son Amy y Giovanni-dijo la animadora-… ¿eh?, al parecer Amy hará un solo y… ¿Giovanni actuará?

-La mataré por esto-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño y con un traje de ballet.

-¿Cuánto crees que me den por las fotos de Giovanni en un traje de ballet?-preguntó Brendan.

-Nada, si yo las quemo-dijo Vincent frunciendo el ceño.

-Envidioso-dijo Brendan.

"Close your eyes and say goodnight, And hold me ´til the morning light, And when the sun comes shining through"-Amy se paró en frente del público y todos aplaudieron, Giovanni tenía que saltar de lado en lado como si fuera un venado.

-Me las pagarás narrador-dijo Giovanni saltando de un lado a otro.

"´Cause I love you Without an ending, ´Cause I need you To be my everything, Tell me the meaning of a life without you with me, When the night falls I´ll still be standing, I won´t ever have to be, Without you" –Amy sonreía ante el público y Alex estaba enojada al ver que el acto iba mejor de lo que esperaba. Giovanni se quitó el traje de ballet y se puso lo típico se acercó a Amy de forma romántica, pero a la vez le daba vergüenza, no entendía por qué tanto escándalo por un concurso.

-Amy, ¿tiene que ser tan preparado este acto?-preguntó Giovanni avergonzado y Amy asintió, luego avanzó con él hacia el público y él tomó un micrófono, pese a que no sabía la canción, Amy tenía un truco bajo la manga, se llamaba Vincent y colocó una red virtual que enviaba la letra al cielo y se reflejaba allí.

"´Cause I love you Without an ending, ´Cause I need you To be my everything, Tell me the meaning of a life without you with me, When the night falls I´ll still be standing, I won´t ever have to be, ... Without… you"-cantaron Amy y Giovanni y el publico enloqueció, les encantó, Giovanni estaba feliz, Brendan también ya que tenía que vender por Internet.

-Un aplauso para Giovanni y Amy-dijo la animadora-los siguientes participantes vienen del polo sur…

-Bien hecho-dijo Derek.

-¿Ustedes creen?-preguntó Amy.

-Hey, ¿Cómo es que estabas preparada?-preguntó Giovanni con una mirada incrédula.

-Bueno digamos que a veces tengo mucho tiempo libre-dijo Amy sonriendo.

-Al parecer mucho-dijo Alex mirándola muy enojada.

-Puede ser, ¿tu también?-preguntó Amy con una sonrisa cínica.

-Pues esa la compuso nada más ni nada menos que mi Derek-dijo Alex (Gio: Ehem, mentira ¬¬)

-¿En serio?, bueno le salió muy bonito-dijo Amy-de seguro estaba muy inspirado en otra persona.

-Eso no cierto, mi Derek es mío-dijo Alex.

-Calma-dijeron Vincent, Derek y Giovanni.

-Ella empezó-dijeron Alex y Amy luego se miraron con furia.

Mientras tanto…

-Este acto fue todo un éxito-dijo la mujer vestida como del medio Oriente.

-Lo sé, los tontos creen que somos extranjeros-dijo el hombre vestido como del medio Oriente-cuando menos lo esperen nos robaremos sus pokemones y huiremos de esta aldea.

-Eso es cierto-apareció un Raticate-pero por ahora debemos ir.

En el escenario…

-Los finalistas son-dijo la animadora-la pareja de Derek y Alex (Aplausos), luego la de Redbra y Davilvre (Aplausos), la pareja de Valentín y Andrea (Aplausos) y finalmente la pareja de… (Silencio)…Giovanni y Amy (Aplausos)

-Felicidades-dijo Derek.

-Eh… ¿pasamos?-dijeron Amy y Giovanni sin creerlo.

-Claro que si, pero no por mucho-dijo Alex.

-Ya me cansé de ti-dijo Amy.

-¿Qué es ese olor?-dijo Giovanni en voz baja-…son galletas, ya vuelvo, dije que ya vuelvo…agh, como sea.

Giovanni fue guiado por su olfato. Y encuentra en un rincón un plato lleno de galletas, Giovanni se aventura como una animal salvaje y se lanza sobre las galletas, luego salió una jaula que lo encerró.

-(Sonido de perrito enjaulado) DEJENME SALIR-dijo Giovanni saltando como mono enjaulado.

-Jamás, chaparro-dijo el hombre vestido como en medio oriente.

-Tú eres…el cantante-dijo Giovanni.

-Si, pero también soy-dijo el hombre-David, del equipo Rocket.

-Ustedes otra vez-dijo Giovanni-AHORA SUELTENME.

-No-dijo la mujer vestida como en medio Oriente, era Rebeca-verás, cada vez que estás libre siempre arruinas nuestros planes.

-No dejaremos que lo arruines otra vez-dijo el Raticate.

-TIENES PIEL-dijo Giovanni.

-Claro que no, es un disfraz-dijo el Raticate quitándoselo-ves, soy el famoso Raticate.

-Esta vez terminaremos con tus amigos-dijo Rebeca.

-DEJENME SALIR-gritó Giovanni.

-Si tienes tele ahí te ves-dijo David y dejaron sólo a Giovanni.

Más tarde…

-¿Qué raro?, Giovanni no llega-dijo Amy.

-Eh…hola, boba…digo, Amy-dijo Giovanni-

-¿Dónde estabas?, tenemos que prepararnos para el siguiente acto-dijo Amy.

-Estaba…eh, ¿comiendo?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Como siempre-dijo Amy-ahora ven que tenemos que ir ya.

-Creo que si me sigues encontraremos las cosas más rápido-dijo Giovanni.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Amy-¿Qué esperamos?

Giovanni condujo a Amy a un callejón oscuro y Amy se enojó, Giovanni no mostraba su cara en la oscuridad.

-No es gracioso, Gio-dijo Amy.

-Nadie dijo que lo fuera-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Eh?...Tú no eres Giovanni-dijo Amy.

-BINGO, eres muy lista-dijo Giovanni y se quitó el disfraz, y salió David-soy un gran actor, ¿no?

-¿Dónde está Giovanni?-preguntó Amy.

-Oh él esta bien, pero al igual que tú enjaulado-dijo David y pisó con fuerza la tierra y apareció una bolsa que atrapó a Amy-hay mucha basura en esta aldea, que bueno que se limpiar.

-Que mejor forma que deshacernos de la basura en el contenedor de basura-dijo Rebeca.

-Con gusto-dijo Roboticate y llevó la bolsa de tela que atrapó a Amy y lo llevó al contenedor de basura.

-DEJENME SALIR-se escuchó.

-Lo siento, no podemos-dijo Roboticate y cerró el contenedor-así también protegemos a la aldea de la contaminación acústica.

-Adiosito-dijeron y sus voces no se oyeron más.

-Ahora estoy frita-dijo Amy llorando-no podré ganar el concurso y además me quedaré encerrada aquí para siempre.

Mientras tanto en la jaula…

-¿Cómo se abre esta tontería?-dijo Giovanni y de tanto jalar la jaula se dio cuenta de un detalle-…Yepi (Con cara de desilusionado)…tiene manilla (Abriendo la jaula) ¡Gracias pulgares!... ¡AMY!...debe estar por aquí, estoy seguro que ella deben haberla encerrado.

"Superhero won't you come and take me away, Superhero won't you come save my day"-Giovanni corría a toda prisa hacia cada rincón, buscaba y buscaba pero ni a Vincent encontraba.

"I never wanted to be what they even wanted me to be, And now this story ends untainted, Without me"-Amy lloraba sin parar, se sentía tonta y desilusionada por no conocer bien a Giovanni y no detectar que todo era una farsa.

"Superhero won't you come and take me away, Superhero won't you come and fly me away, Superhero, Superhero, Superhero won't you come, Save my day"-Giovanni había escuchado los sollozos de Amy y fue directo hacia el contenedor de basura, lo abrió y vio la bolsa…

"Won't you, Won't you, Won't you take me home"-Amy observó que la luz entraba y que un sonido metálico se escuchó en el contenedor…

"Won't you, Won't you, Won't you take me home"-Giovanni abrió la bolsa sin dudarlo, como pudo la abrió y vio a su amiga en una especie de transe…

"Won't you, Won't you, Won't you take me home"-Amy miró fijamente a Giovanni, estaba recuperando el conocimiento.

"Won't you come and take me, Won't you come rescue me, Won't you come and take me"- Amy y Giovanni se vieron por un largo tiempo sin decir palabra alguna…Amy no dudo y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas…

"Hero, Hero, Hero…Won't you take me home……. Superhero won't you come and take me away, Superhero won't you come and fly me away, Superhero, Superhero, Oh my hero, Oh my hero, Superhero won't you come save my..."-Giovanni no sabía que hacer pero se sentía muy bien abrazando a Amy, Amy lo único que podía hacer era llorar. Amy lo miró fijamente con su mirada de niña inocente, Giovanni nunca la había visto así…

-Así que viniste a rescatarme, héroe-dijo Amy sonriendo y secando sus lágrimas-esto fue un lapso, no creas que me volverás a ver y…

Giovanni la abraza de nuevo y Amy se sonroja (Gio: o.O??? Que?? Por que puse esto?? SOCRATES TIENE RAZON T-T o tal vez es la canción XD)

-Tranquila, lo olvidaré-dijo Giovanni.

-Gracias-dijo Amy devolviéndole el abrazo y Giovanni por fin reaccionó y recordó a quien estaba abrazando.

-Creo que es suficiente-dijo Giovanni sonrojado.

-Si, también creo-dijo Amy-sólo quería decirte que…

-¿Puede esperar?, el equipo Rocket quiere ganar ese concurso-dijo Giovanni.

-Eh si claro, como si tuviera importancia-dijo Amy.

Giovanni y Amy corrieron hacia el escenario y vieron a Vincent y a Tangela allí. Vincent se asombró de verlos, Brendan estaba conquistando mujeres, como siempre.

-¡Vincent!-gritaron Amy y Giovanni.

-Amy, Gio, ¿Dónde estaban?, ¿les pasó algo?, Amy, ¿Por qué hueles a basura? Y tu Gio, ¿Por qué hueles a galletas?-preguntó Vincent.

-Larga historia y no querrás saberla-dijeron Amy y Giovanni.

-¿Dónde están Derek y Alex?-preguntó Amy.

-En el escenario-dijo Vincent-¿Por qué?

-Larga historia-dijo Giovanni.

-Nos vemos-dijo Amy y ambos corrieron hacia el escenario.

-(Pestañeo) ¿Desde cuando se llevan tan bien esos dos?-preguntó Vincent.

-MÁS FOTOS-dijo Brendan fotografiando a la pareja.

Giovanni y Amy en perfecta sincronía corrieron hacia el escenario y dieron brincos y llegaron al escenario, Derek y Alex detuvieron su acto por Amy y Giovanni.

-¿Gio?, ¿Amy?, ¿Qué hacen?-preguntó Derek.

-Lo sentimos pero este acto se interrumpe-dijo Amy.

-Hay dos locos que intentan arruinar el acto-dijo Giovanni.

-Si, ustedes-dijo Alex.

-Además…espera no estamos locos-dijo Giovanni.

-Salgan de su escondite-dijo Amy.

-Rayos, creo que no los amarramos bien-dijo Rebeca.

-Para la próxima vez no le pongan manilla a la jaula-dijo Giovanni con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Te dije que lo notaría-dijo Rebeca.

-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?-preguntó Alex.

-Es el equipo Rocket-dijo Derek.

-Bueno ya que nos conocemos, no habrá lema por esta vez-dijo Roboticate.

-Si, y por eso vamos a lanzarlos-dijo Giovanni lanzando una pokebola-Shelgon sal ya.

-Duskull-dijo Rebeca.

-Trapinsh-dijo David.

-Ve Tangela-dijo Derek y Tangela saltó de los brazos de Vincent y subió al escenario.

Duskull lanzó bola de sombras y Shelgon la esquivó fácilmente. Trapinsh usó mordisco sobre Tangela, pero esta lo le afectó mucho.

-Tangela usa látigo cepa-dijo Derek.

-Trapinsh usa tormenta de arena-dijo David.

- Shelgon furia dragón ahora-dijo Giovanni.

Shelgon usó furia dragón sobre Duskull y lo empujó sobre su entrenadora. Tangela tuvo que cubrirse los ojos por la tormenta de arena, pero aún así utilizó su látigo cepa empujando a Trapinsh contra David.

-Blaziken acaba esto con lanza llamas-dijo Giovanni.

Y el ataque hizo que Roboticate explotara y el equipo Rocket saliera volando…como siempre.

-Esto es injusto-dijo David-siempre nos mandan a volar.

-Ah ya callate, ya me acostumbre a esto-dijo Rebeca.

-Ya me hicieron camarón, quede con la cabeza-dijo la cabeza de Roboticate.

-Bueno ahora no te molestarán con que perdiste la cabeza-dijo David.

-EL EQUIPO ROCKET FUE VENCIDO OTRA VEZ-dijeron hasta desaparecer en el cielo.

-Vaya, lo hicieron muy bien-dijo Alex.

-Claro-dijo Amy-son los mejores.

-Lamento todo lo que hice-dijo Alex-pero me caes muy bien.

-Debo decir lo mismo-dijo Amy.

Más tarde…

-Esto no es justo-dijo Amy-nosotros debíamos ganar.

-Pero no asistimos-dijo Giovanni.

-Pero fue porque el equipo Rocket nos encerró-dijo Amy.

-Ya no importa…ahora que recuerdo me tenías algo que decir-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Yo?...eh, pues es que, ah si, quería agradecerte por rescatarme, pero aún no me has dicho como supiste que estaba atrapada.

-Elemental mi querida Amy, porque si no mal dijo Rebeca, ella mencionó a mis amigos-dijo Giovanni-y eso conlleva a que tenía que seguir una lista de secuestros, como la pareja del equipo.

-A veces me impresionas-dijo Amy-oh claro, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-Claro-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Puedes olvidar ese abrazo?-preguntó Amy.

-(Frunciendo el ceño) Está bien-dijo Giovanni.

"Send me on my way, On my way, Send me on my way, On my way, Send me on my way, On my way, Send me on my way, On my way, Send me on my way, On my way…" –Vincent estaba con el micrófono en la mano y Brendan cantaba también.

"Send me on my way, On my way, Send me on my way, On my way, Send me on my way, On my way, Send me on my way, On my way"- Brendan estaba con el micrófono en una casa en la gran aldea, ya era de noche.

-Es injusto que hayamos perdido, lo diré siempre-dijo Amy.

-Calma-dijo Giovanni-tendremos una segunda oportunidad para el próximo año.

-Mientras tanto diré: TE GANAMOS-dijo Alex en forma burlesca-ja, ja, ja, ya calma, ven a cantar el karaoke.

-Ahora que lo pienso a Giovanni no le hemos visto cantar solo-dijo Derek maliciosamente.

-No, y no lo harán-dijo Giovanni.

Todos tienen un tiempo silencioso y luego todos ponen caras de cachorros diciendo "por fis"…

-Debería patentarlo-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño y tomó el micrófono.

"You said you'd light a candle, And you'd say a prayer for me. I feel the light has dimmed and gone. Half the world is begging, While the other half steals. Where did everything go wrong? Some days I can't believe, Others I'm on my knees, Trying to be heard…."-Giovanni cantaba y todos estaban estupefactos, era verdad que Giovanni cantaba bien, aunque en realidad él se sentía muy incómodo que todos lo vieran así que por un momento se detuvo y miró a Amy, luego siguió cantando y en fiesta por ese gran día que trajo varios premios, pero el más importante no es siempre el trofeo, sino la fuerza con que demuestras lo que llevas dentro…

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

Canciones:

San Fransisco-Vanessa Carlton

Every Little Thing you do to me- Laura Pausini

Almost- Bowling for Soup

Without You-Laura Pausini

Superhero- Vanessa Carlton

Send Me On My Way- Rusted Root

Can't Let It Go –Goo Goo Dolls


	49. La Ciudad del Origen

**Introducción…**

**205 años antes**** de la Gran Guerra…**

En una ciudad antigua con miles de torres que la rodeaban y la protegía, un joven de cabello rojo caminaba con una vasija en sus manos hacia su humilde hogar. Estaba vestido escasamente en realidad, sólo con un taparrabos blanco, unas sandalias de madera y unos brazaletes dorados. Sus cabellos eran castaño claro y sus ojos negros, además tenía en su cuello una llave de color dorado con un cristal de color verde, tenia inscritos runas en todas parte. La aldea parecía estar en un silencio total, de pronto se escuchó un grito y el joven observó a la gente correr. Sin dudar corrió hacia su casa con mucho miedo, sólo podía ver la sombra del atacante en las paredes de unas torres.

-Vengo por la llave-se escuchó, era una voz metálica. Luego salió fuego que incendió la torre del norte. El joven no quería mirar hacia atrás, pensaba que sólo era una pesadilla de la cual despertaría muy pronto.

-Madre-dijo el joven agitado cuando empujó la puerta de latón cercana a la torre central-estamos en peligro.

-Snikwah, debes irte del pueblo-dijo su madre asustada-vienen por la llave.

-¿Por qué simplemente no se la entregamos?-preguntó inocentemente el joven.

-Tú escuchaste al sacerdote, esa llave oculta un poder inimaginable -dijo la madre.

Y un sonido y un crujido los alertó que su atacante se encontraba afuera de la casa, en eso derribó la puerta con su brazo. Ahora se veía claramente, era un robot que para esa época era desconocido, más bien era un androide con un símbolo H. La madre ocultó a su hijo de no más de 10 años detrás de ella.

-Yo lo distraeré, tú debes irte-dijo la madre.

-Pero…-dijo el joven.

-Dije que te fueras-dijo su madre y el joven asintió, luego entró a la cocina y cerró la puerta, después se escapó por la ventana y sólo se detuvo de tanto correr cuando oyó el grito de su madre. Lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y como un cuerpo inerte se desplomó al suelo, quedo de rodillas antes el gran camino de tierra

-¿Crees que escaparás de tu destino?-se escuchó en cada rincón.

-¿Qué destino?-preguntó el joven de una manera como si no tuviera vida-¿Quién rayos eres?

-Mi nombre es Lord Darkness-dijo el androide-y pertenezco al equipo temporal Hielo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó el joven-tan la llave si es lo que buscas…pero deja la ciudad

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso-dijo el androide.

-Mataste a mi madre-dijo el joven levantándose.

-Si, es verdad que aquella mujer no está más en este mundo-dijo el androide mirando fijamente al joven.

-Miserable, en ese caso destruiré la llave-dijo el joven llorando.

-Inténtalo, pero no podrás-dijo el androide riendo-ahora tú, portador de la llave, vendrás conmigo.

El androide se acercó al joven, cada paso que daba dejaba más perplejo al joven. Apareció la voz del bosque, Celebi que utilizó su poder y se llevó al joven. El androide gracias al poder de Selebi quedó totalmente oxidado, sólo podía ver como aquella ciudad que había intentado destruir desaparecía…sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia…

**16 años después de la Gran Guerra…**

Un hombre de unos 26 años con un arma de parálisis temporal en las manos, vestido con un abrigo largo y negro, unos anteojos de sol, unos guantes blancos y una placa en el sector izquierdo de pecho que decía "Agente Principal GH-1712" y detrás de él otros dos vestidos muy similar, sólo diferenciaban en su estatura, ya que eran más bajos que GH-1712, ellos eran AA-1501 y SP411, caminaban por las escaleras de algún edificio buscando a su sospechoso.

-Es por aquí-dijo GH-1712 muy serio y abrió de un golpe la puerta que lo condujo al un pasillo lleno de apartamentos.

-¿Está seguro que el último integrante del equipo Hielo se encuentra aquí?-preguntó AA-1501 y el agente GH-1712 mostró su cara seria, no se veían sus ojos por los anteojos-disculpe.

-Es por aquí- repitió GH-1712 y con una especie de rastreador se detuvo frente a un apartamento, exactamente el número 463-es aquí.

Se escuchó los golpes a la puerta, pero nadie contesto. Tocaron de nuevo, claro, que al agente GH-1712 de la paciencia no es amigo, así que de una patada derribo la puerta.

-Sabemos que estás aquí-dijo GH1712.

-Pues por algo eres el mejor detective de la Organización-dijo una voz en la oscuridad. Era un asco aquel apartamento, había restos de comida por todos lados muchas máquinas desarmadas y las ventanas mostraban la lluvia intensa que acontecía afuera.

-Eso es cierto-dijo GH1712-claro que no siempre fue así y tú lo sabes.

-Fuiste un joven muy feliz, ¿Qué pasó con tu sonrisa?-preguntó la voz-pensé que nunca la dejarías.

-Esos tiempos cambiaron y los borré-dijo GH1712-no existió mi juventud, desde que eso ocurrió.

-Oh no te preocupes, dicen que los muertos ven a Ho-oh y es una bendición-dijo la voz.

-Si, es cierto que creo en que Ho-oh los llevó-dijo GH1712-pero digamos que…soy mal perdedor.

-Tú siempre con tu sentido del humor-dijo la voz.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo-dijo GH1712-tienes problemas con la policía.

-Detective-dijo la voz.

-Eh, eh, eh, ya no soy más un simple detective-dijo GH1712.

-Es verdad, agente especial GH1712-dijo la voz.

-Mucho mejor-dijo GH1712-ahora dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues trato de ganarme la vida-dijo la voz y un rayo de la tormenta mostró su paradero.

-¿Haciendo que?, ¿cocinando?, ¿vendiendo…armas robadas?-preguntó GH1217-sabes que está prohibido el uso de armas en "Pokemón Voullet"

-Pero ya no estamos en "Pokemón Voullet"-dijo la voz.

-Eres muy listo-dijo GH1712-pero al igual que allá el uso de armas está prohibido.

-¿Cómo este?-preguntó la voz, finalmente se veía con claridad era un hombre de cabello rojo con un traje celeste con una H y mostró un brazalete escondido.

-Suéltalo ahora-dijo GH1712-suéltalo, puedes arruinar muchas cosas.

-No, puedo mejorarlas-dijo el hombre-piénselo, agente, ¿Por qué no se une a nuestro equipo?

-Porque yo destruí su equipo-dijo GH1712-no existe tal equipo, asúmelo.

-No, tengo esto, esto lo arreglará-dijo el hombre.

El hombre presionó el botón pero algo lo hizo lanzarlo cayendo el las manos de GH1712, sus ayudantes AA-1501 y SP 411 trataron de lanzar el brazalete pero un aura blanca los cubrió.

-Todo mejorará-dijo el hombre-ya verá, recuperará lo perdido, usted me lo agradecerá.

-No sabes lo que haces-dijo GH1712-Nos volveremos a ver…Comandante Freezt

-Nos volveremos a ver-dijo el hombre.

Un rayo cayó impactando al suelo, las gotas de lluvia no cesaban y los agentes habían desaparecido, todo parecía apuntar a una cosa,…el tiempo…

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

"**La Ciudad del Origen"**

La aldea Sorlber, cálida y tranquila, con gran atracción turística. Amy y Vincent estaban en una estación sobre un acantilado. Amy miraba constantemente su pokegear.

-No quiero preguntar, pero ellos…-dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño.

-Si-dijo mecánicamente Vincent.

-¿Hace mucho?-preguntó Amy más enojada.

-Si-respondió Vincent.

-Es el colmo con esos tipos-dijo Amy-les dije explícitamente que quería que llegáramos temprano, tendré que ir a buscarlos.

-Podrías enviar a Beautifly-dijo sabiamente Vincent.

-Excelente idea-dijo Amy y sacó su pokebola-sal ya Beautifly.

-Beau-respondió su Pokemón.

-Beautifly ve y busca a Giovanni y Brendan-dijo Amy-dijo Amy y Beautifly voló hacia el centro de la aldea.

Mientras tanto en un restaurante en el centro de la aldea…

-Te lo dije, aquí hay de todo-dijo Giovanni, el joven de cabellos y ojos castaños claros. Con una camiseta roja con una raya vertical blanca en el pecho, un polerón naranjo con capucha, unos pantalones de mezclilla y sus deportivas.

-Empanadas, Ceviche, Pasteles, Queso, Queso, SOY EL REY DEL QUESO-dijo Brendan.

-¿Eres Brendan Birch?-preguntó una voz en la entrada del restaurante y Brendan giró su cabeza a verlo con un pedazo de queso en la boca, era un joven medianamente gordo y con una pokebola en las manos, tenía una camiseta blanca con detalles rojos, cabellos añiles y ojos azules.

-Soy quien buscas-dijo Brendan como un héroe.

-QUE ALEGRÍA-dijo el joven con una sonrisa maléfica-soy Christian, de la aldea Torrence.

-Y yo-dijo otro joven apareciendo con los brazos cruzados y en un rincón de la puerta sin dirigir la mirada a Brendan-me llamo Max.

-Muchos gusto-dijo Brendan y se veía una nube de polvo atrás provocado por Giovanni y la comida que ingería.

-Hemos oído que tú tienes tres signos-dijo Chistian.

-Así es-dijo Brendan.

-Pues hemos venido a desafiarte a una batalla-dijo Max.

-¿Dos contra uno?, suena interesante-dijo Brendan.

-Pensamos que viajabas con el gran Giovanni Hawkins-dijo Max.

-Pues eso es cierto-dijo Brendan.

-Y… ¿Dónde está?-preguntó Christian.

-Allí-señaló Brendan a Giovanni, mientras él comía como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-¿Es ese?-dijo desilusionado Max.

-¿Ese enano?-preguntó Christian y las orejas de Giovanni se movieron, Brendan dio un paso atrás.

-¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANO?-preguntó Giovanni molesto y rojo de furia.

-Lo sentimos-dijeron Max y Christian versión más chibi que Giovanni, que eso es mucho.

-Está bien-dijo Giovanni y Blaziken se dio a conocer, estaba escondido de la vergüenza que causaba su entrenador.

-Blay-dijo Blaziken.

-Los esperamos afuera-dijo Christian.

Todos salieron a la plaza que tenía una fuente con dos estatuas de un Celebi y un Jirashi. Ambos observando lo que ocurría. Christian y Max fueron quienes lanzaron primero sus pokebolas. De estas salieron un Nidoking y un Nidoqueen, quienes veían desafiantemente a nuestros héroes.

-Yo elijo a Blaziken-dijo Giovanni saltando su Pokemón al campo de batalla.

-Y yo elijo a Delibird-dijo Brendan lanzando su pokebola.

-Es hora de la batalla-dijo Max sonriendo y cruzó sus brazos-esto será más fácil de lo que creí.

"Pokemón, Pokemón, Pokemón"-Nidoking se lanza contra Blaziken y este salta evitándolo. Blaziken toca tierra con estilo y Delibird lanza bombas a Nidoqueen quien esquiva las bombas tratando de acercarse a Delibird. Giovanni le da una orden a Blaziken y este salta y girando a la vez, luego usa lanza llamas y crea un torbellino de flamas que ataca a Nidoking dejándolo herido.

"Navegando por nuevas islas

Sin recordar problemas de atrás"-Nidoking se levanta y se lanza contra Blaziken empujandolo con sus grandes brazos hasta una baranda de la plaza, Blaziken cae. Delibird esquiva con facilidad los mega puños que le envía Nidoqueen. Blaziken se levanta y comienza a atacar con doble patada, pero Nidoking las esquiva, luego toma una de las patas de Blaziken y lo envía al cielo. Delibird lanza uno de sus ataques sorpresa hiriendo a Nidoqueen.

"Siguiendo instintos que sólo se van

Y pensado en aventuras que pronto vendrán"- Blaziken toma el brazo de Nidoking cuando envía su pata al cielo y utiliza movimiento sísmico contra él. Blaziken lanzó a Nidoking contra el suelo dejándolo inconciente. Christian regresó a Nidoking a su pokebola. Delibird no le iba mal, ya que luego del ataque sorpresa lo único que tenía que hacer era cansar a Nidoqueen. Delbird saltó dio una pirueta en el aire y luego atacó con embestida a Nidoqueen provocando que se golpeara con el agua de la fuente. Nidoqueen queda inconciente y Max la regresa a su pokebola

"Y aunque problemas tengamos

O que solo yo los cree

Yo sé que saldremos adelante"-Max y Christian tomaron dos pokebolas de sus bolsillos y los lazaron como trompos, de estas aparecieron un Blastoise y un Pidgeot. Giovanni pidió a Blaziken que regresara y llamó a Umbreon para la batalla. Blastoise inició la batalla con un chorro de agua que Umbreon esquivo y se lo devolvió en una bola de sombras. Brendan regresó a Delibird a su pokebola y lanzo otra hacia Pidgeot de la que salio Swampert quien lanzó bomba de lodo y Pidgeot quedo atrapado por ese ataque viscoso.

"Hoy navegamos por el mar azul (Ooooh)

Esa es mi meta y mi decisión (Pokemón)"-Blastoise lanzó chorro de agua a la bola de sombras, pero la bola de sombras era mas poderoso y el ataque le llegó a Blastoise directamente. A Swampert lo estaban atacando con una serie de picotazos, pero usó su puño izquierdo sobre Pidgeot para detenerlo.

"Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

En busca de la copa voy ya"-Giovanni y Brendan se pusieron espalda con espalda e hicieron que Umbreon y Swampert utilizaran embestida dejando a Blastoise y a Pidgeot como las víctimas. Giovanni ordenó a Umbreon usar su bola de sombras y Brendan a Swampert hidro bomba. Dejando a los pokemones KO…

"Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás…

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás"-Max y Christian regresaron sus pokemones a sus pokebolas aunque con una mirada triste. Giovanni y Brendan saltaron de alegría. Se dieron la mano como muestra de lo interesante que fue la batalla y en el cielo apareció Beautifly. Brendan lo vio y se acordó de la estación, Giovanni se acordó del spaghetti en la mesa, pero Brendan lo arrastró hacia la estación. Fueron corriendo hacia la estación a toda prisa.

"En busca de la copa voy ya…

Tururururu, En busca de la copa voy ya"-Amy y Vincent observaron como un dirigible bajaba del cielo, para aterrizar frente a la estación. Cuando hubo aterrizó la gente a su alrededor entró, pero Amy y Vincent dudaron por unos segundos. Giovanni y Brendan corrían mientras seguían a Beautifly.

No dudaré… (Nunca lo harás)

La Victoria mía será-El dirigible empezaba a subir y Amy junto con Vincent esperaban dentro, cuando al fin lograron verlos. Amy tomó una cuerda y lanzó un extremo. Beautifly usó su hilo para coger el extremo. Giovanni y Brendan tomaron el extremo con fuerza y Amy junto con Vincent comenzaron a jalar pero no era suficiente, así que las personas que estaban en el dirigible ayudaron. Finalmente lograron subir al dirigible y tanto Giovanni como Brendan se vieron cansados y luego dieron un largo suspiro.

-Vaya que ustedes son tontos-dijo Amy cruzando sus brazos.

-Pero somos tontos felices-dijeron Brendan y Vincent.

-Si, en eso tienen razón-dijo Amy y todos se sentaron como corresponde en el dirigible.

Más tarde el dirigible dejaron a nuestros héroes en un lugar remoto en la isla Pacifidlog, todos caminaban hacia la siguiente aldea y pues Giovanni tenía el pokenav.

-Según esto la siguiente aldea-dijo Giovanni mirando el pokenav-la siguiente aldea está aquí.

Giovanni se detuvo y corrió unas lianas que cubrían el panorama, cuando lo hizo observaron que el lugar estaba vació. Todos miraron molestos a Giovanni. Giovanni golpeaba el pokenav.

-Es el colmo que ni sepas usar el pokenav-dijo Amy quitándole el pokenav.

-Pero ahí dice que hay una aldea-dijo Giovanni con lágrimas falsas.

-Si, tiene razón-dijo Vincent comprobando.

-Genial, entonces arruinaste el pokenav-dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño.

-Oigan chicos-dijo Brendan-¿no sienten que los están observando?

-Ahora que lo pienso….no, para nada-dijo Giovanni.

-Esperen ¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Amy al escuchar un ruido como un crujido de ramas.

-Tal vez son perritos zombis-dijo Giovanni-nos quieren comer.

-No digas incoherencias-dijo Amy-eso no existe.

-Disculpen-dijo una voz detrás de Amy que la alteró y la hizo dar un salto muy alto.

-LOS PERRITOS ZOMBIS NOS ATACAN-dijo Amy desde una rama.

-¿Cómo hizo para llegar allí?-preguntó un señor de unos 50 años vestido como un investigador Pokemón.-como sea, ¿ustedes estaban hablando de una aldea ubicada en el pokenav?

-Si, eso creemos-dijo Giovanni mirándolo con el ojo derecho abierto y muy grande en señal de desconfianza.

-Bueno si no tienen donde dormir, pueden quedarse en mi casa-dijo el señor.

-Gracias, señor… ¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó Vincent.

-Que tonto soy, mi nombre es Pierre-dijo el señor-y ¿ustedes?

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Vincent Goldsmith-dijo el duelista.

-Yo soy Brendan Birch-dijo el entrenador.

-Yo, Amy Wattson-dijo la coordinadora.

-Mi nombre es Giovanni Hawkins-dijo el entrenador.

-¿Birch?, ¿Hawkins?-preguntó Pierre.

-Eh, si-dijeron.

-¿COMO LOS GRANDES INVESTIGADORES?-preguntó Pierre.

-Pues si-dijeron.

-Síganme, pro favor, no es digno de ustedes estar aquí-dijo Pierre.

Nuestros héroes lo siguieron por un camino hasta una gran mansión con ventanas por miles de paredes. Pierre abrió la puerta y todos entraron, luego de un refrigerio todos estaban listos para contar lo ocurrido en el día.

-Señor Pierre-dijo Giovanni-¿Cómo es que aparece una aldea que no existe?, ¿se la comieron los perritos zombis?

-Ja, ja, ja, no, claro que no-dijo Pierre-lo que sucede es que hubo una aldea, en realidad fue una ciudad en este lugar, por lo menos eso cuenta la leyenda, pero un día desapareció, a esta ciudad se le llama "La ciudad del Origen", se cuenta que allí se creo un objeto que encerró el poder maligno. También se dice que allí fue la primera vez que se conoció el concepto de Pokemón.

-¿Cómo es eso?-preguntó Amy.

-Vengan, esto les interesará-dijo Pierre.

Pierre los condujo hacia una sala que estaba muy protegida, estaba dentro una vitrina y dentro de esa vitrina estaba unos papeles muy antiguos.

-Es un texto de los 12 capítulos de Ho-oh, no puedo creerlo-dijo Vincent.

-¿Eh?-preguntaron Amy y Giovanni.

-Veo que conoces estos papeles-dijo Pierre.

-Si, lo que sucede es que yo investigaba esos papeles-dijo Vincent.

-Interesante-dijo Pierre.

-¿Qué dice?, primero que todo ¿en que está escrito?-preguntó Brendan.

-Es una lengua muerta-dijo Pierre-es el lenguaje en que todos los pokemones se entendían, es un lenguaje universal, pero que ahora no existe.

-¿Qué dice, profesor?-preguntó Amy.

-Lo voy a citar textual-dijo Pierre-"La llave fue guardada en una gran bóveda, para su seguridad, pero fue en vano. Una noche un Pokemón se acercó a esta bóveda y luego de pasar los hechizos que protegían la llave la tomó (Pausa)…. Los sabios al enterarse de esto se enojaron…"

-¿Llave?-preguntó Giovanni y ocultó la llave con más fuerza.

-Claro que les falta trozos-dijo Pierre.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la ciudad del origen?-preguntó Amy.

-Se cree que alguien en esa ciudad tenía aquella llave-dijo Pierre muy entusiasmado.

-¿Ah si?-preguntó Giovanni-entonces no habría llave en el presente.

-No exactamente-dijo Pierre-aquella llave es un misterio, oh cuanto daría por verla.

Un luz intensa surgió en el patio de la mansión, todos al darse cuenta bajaron de inmediato.

-¿Quién está allí?-preguntó Pierre.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Giovanni y los arbustos del patio comenzaron a moverse.

-Calma, ¿eres humano?-preguntó Amy.

-Claro que si-dijo una voz entre los arbusto.

-¿Puedes salir de allí?-preguntó Pierre.

-¿No me harán daño?-preguntó la voz.

-Claro que no, confía en nosotros-dijo Brendan.

-Está bien-dijo la voz y salió el joven de escasa vestimenta, de ojos castaños que huía del androide, con Celebi en las manos muy cansado, el joven al verlos se asustó, eran tan distintos.

-¿Celebi?, ese es Celebi-dijo Pierre-tú no eres de esta época.

-No, soy de…-dijo el joven y giró para ver que no estaba en su ciudad-soy de… ¿Qué pasó aquí?

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Es…estaba en mi ciudad, cuando una cosa parecida a un humano atacó, si, y de pronto apareció Celebi, si, quería mi llave, claro, la llave que me dio el sacerdote-dijo el joven como si hablara consigo mismo.

-¿Llave?-preguntó Pierre-entonces tú eres el portador de la llave.

-Si, es así como me llamó esa cosa que parece humano-dijo el joven y dio un paso atrás asustado-entonces si me atrapó y ustedes fueron quienes lo enviaron.

-Eh…no-dijo Vincent-es más no te conocíamos.

-Pero ahora si-dijo Pierre-seas bienvenido, joven…

- Snikwah -dijo el joven.

-Mucho gusto-dijeron.

Luego de las presentaciones llevaron a Snikwah a la mansión, este se maravilló por todo, ya que en su ciudad no existía cosa semejante. Claro que en un sector oculto cercana a la mansión un rayo aparecía del cual aparecieron tres figuras, eran los viajeros del futuro.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó AA1501.

-Veamos-dijo GH1712 y usó una máquina para detectar su ubicación-Ciudad del Origen, Isla Pacifidlog, hace 16 años atrás.

-El año de la Gran Guerra-dijo SP411-eso quiere decir que podemos cambiar la historia.

-Pero no lo haremos-dijo GH1712-tenemos que mantener y asegurarnos que todo lo que ocurrió volverá a suceder.

-¿Este no es el día en que usted entra a la…?-preguntó AA1501 y GH1712 lo mira desafiantemente.

-Si, es este-dijo GH1712.

-Y ¿Dónde se encuentra usted?-preguntó SP411

-Para mi fortuna en esa mansión-respondió GH1712 y apretó un botón de sus anteojos que activó la función: binoculares-vaya si que era enano.

- ¿Quién?-preguntó AA1501

-Nadie, movilicémonos-dijo GH1712 fríamente.

Mientras tanto en las cercanías de la mansión…

-Esta es la mansión-dijo alguien ya conocido, el comandante Freezt-es en este lugar. Aquí está la llave y los pergaminos, debemos ser precavidos, todos recuerdan como el Giovanni Hawkins.

-Si-respondieron los suboficiales.

-En nombre del equipo Hielo, hagamos esto como se debe-dijo el comandante Freezt.

En la mansión todo parecía calma, Snikwah tomaba limonada que le fascinaba y Giovanni observaba que la llave que tenía Snikwah era idéntica a la que él tenía.

-¿Qué tienes esa llave?-preguntó finalmente Snikwah.

-Eh…nada-dijo Giovanni.

-La has mirado mucho, ¿acaso quieres robármela?-dijo Snikwah y Giovanni movió la cabeza a la velocidad de la luz para negarlo.

-No, no, claro que no, sólo que…-dijo Giovanni mirando al suelo.

-¿Es sólo que qué?-preguntó Snikwah.

-Que esa llave se parece a una que vi-mintió Giovanni.

-Ah, eso-dijo Snikwah.

-Aunque es imposible que esté en este año, porque tú lo tuviste todo este tiempo-dijo Giovanni.

-Si-dijo Snikwah.

-Aunque no sé entonces por qué tengo esta llave que no sirve-dijo al fin Giovanni.

-¿Eh?-dijo desconcertado Snikwah.

-Mira-dijo Giovanni mostrando la llave que tenía oculta.

-Es idéntica-dijo Snikwah-veamos algo.

Snikwah intentó romperla con un martillo, luego con un lanzallamas y finalmente con dinamita, Giovanni estaba atrás con lágrimas falsas.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Fácil, porque el…-dijo Snikwah intentando recordar el nombre.

-Androide-dijo Giovanni.

-Si, me dijo que no se podía destruir-dijo Snikwah.

-¿Y?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Eh, pues es original-dijo Snikwah-pero la mía también es original.

-No entiendo entonces, ¿Cómo es que ambos tenemos la misma llave?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Porque…yo fallé-dijo Snikwah.

-¿Eh?-dijo Giovanni.

-Yo fallé en mi misión-dijo Snikwah tristemente-si no hubiera sido por Celebi, yo hubiera muerto, lo que lleva a que la llave se la habrían llevado, entonces lo que hizo Celebi es dejar la historia como sería, pero sin mí.

-No, de seguro sólo fue porque tenían una copia o algo así-dijo Giovanni y luego rieron por el comentario.

-Los veo muy amigos-dijo Pierre.

-Je, je, es verdad-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Cómo está Celebi?-preguntó Snikwah.

-Mejor-dijo Pierre-aunque está muy débil.

-Me alegro, pero…profesor-dijo Snikwah-cuando viaje al futuro escuché otra voz.

-Tú mismo me podrías decir quien fue-dijo Pierre sonriendo.

-¿Yo?-dijo Snikwah.

-Claro-dijo Pierre-según dicen tu ciudad tuvo dos protectores.

-Ellos fueron Celebi y Jirashi-dijo Snikwah.

-Ahí tienes la respuesta-dijo Pierre.

-Vaya, para no ser entrenador tienes a dos pokemones de tu lado-dijo Giovanni.

De pronto una explosión se escuchó en la mansión, justo en la habitación de Celebi. Todos subieron rápidamente y vieron varias sombras corriendo de un lado a otro.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Pierre.

-¿Nosotros?-dijo una sombra-somos integrantes del equipo Hielo.

-Venimos por el Celebi y el portador-dijo otra sombra.

-¡Equipo Hielo!-dijo Snikwah y se asustó mucho-el androide era del equipo Hielo.

-Atenlos a todos-dijo una voz conocida, el comandante Freezt.

-Equipo Hielo, dejen a Celebi en paz-dijo Giovanni molesto.

-No debes enojarte-dijo cínicamente el comandante Freezt-atenlo y tráiganlo conmigo.

-No es a él a quien buscan sino a mí-dijo Snikwah.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó el comandante Freezt.

-Mi nombre es Snikwah y soy el portador de la llave-dijo Snikwah.

-Ya veo, yo pensé que él era el portador…ah bueno, amárrenlo y tráiganlo-dijo el comandante Freezt.

Los suboficiales ataron a todos sin excepción hasta Blaziken, y se llevaron a Celebi en una camilla y a Snikwah. Giovanni veía como los llevaban y se sentía muy mal. Afuera de la mansión los agentes de la Organización contemplaban el espectáculo.

-¿No hará nada?-preguntó AA1501.

-No-respondió fríamente GH1712.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó SP411.

-Porque esto fue lo que ocurrió-dijo GH1712-todo está ocurriendo exactamente como debe ser y ellos debe morir…

-¿Quiénes?-preguntó SP411.

-De los que hablaba el integrante del equipo Hielo-dijo AA1501.

-Exacto-dijo GH1712-vengan que no podemos dejar que las cosas cambien.

-Como ordene-dijeron.

Giovanni intentó desatarse pero no podía, sólo intentaba gritar pero tampoco podía, estaba amordazado. Lo único que podía hacer era estar allí sin hacer nada. En eso Psyduck salió de su pokebola para saludar a su entrenador.

-¿Psy?-preguntó el Pokemón.

-MMM, MMM-dijo Vincent amordazado.

-PSY-dijo Psyduck entendiendo lo que quería decir y usó arañazo rompiendo las ataduras.

-Bien hecho Psyduck-dijo Vincent y ayudó a desatar a los demás.

Mientras tanto el equipo Hielo había hecho su propia base donde estaba en una máquina Celebi y en otra Snikwah.

-¿Qué van a hacerme?-preguntó Snikwah.

-¿A ti?, nada-dijo el comandante Freezt-quiero que veas una cosa antes de que vea que tienes de especial.

-¿Entonces que le van a hacer a Celebi?-preguntó Snikwah.

-Un examen-dijo sonriendo maléficamente el comandante Freezt.

Hizo un movimiento con las manos y todos los suboficiales apretaron una diversidad de botones y una serie de rayos atacaron a Celebi.

-BIIIIIIIIIII-gritó el Pokemón que lo estaban hiriendo.

-YA DEJENLO-gritó Snikwah.

-¿Comparten el mismo dolor?-preguntó el comandante Freezt-que raro.

-No es eso-dijo Snikwah-sólo es que no quiero verlo sufrir.

-Perfecto-dijo el comandante Freezt-llévenselo y que no oiga ningún ruido.

-No me refería a eso-dijo Snikwah y fue llevado de esa sala.

-Ahora inténtelo de nuevo-dijo el comandante Freezt.

-BIIIIIIIIII-gritó nuevamente el Pokemón.

Nuestros héroes podían escuchar el grito de Celebi y el cielo comenzó a variar de colores, la mansión comenzó a temblar y de pronto una torre atravesó la mansión, aquella torre era la torre central de la ciudad del origen. Miles de casas y pequeños edificios destruían la mansión con su aparición.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Celebi está en problemas-dijo Pierre-y han creado un desequilibrio en el tiempo, ahora la ciudad del origen está volviendo y puede que el pasado destruya el futuro.

-Eso no es posible-dijo Amy-no podemos permitirlo, vamos.

Y Giovanni la mira de forma burlona, con una sonrisa pícara…

-¿Ahora quien tiene aire de heroína?-preguntó Giovanni.

-No molestes-dijo Amy.

Todos fueron hacia la base secreta mientras los agentes de la Organización los observaban. AA1501 y SP411 estaba molestos, no querían estar viendo lo que ocurría, no lo aceptaban.

-Señor, se lo pido-dijo AA1501-detengámoslos.

-Lo siento pero es imposible-dijo GH1712.

-Usted está dispuesto a sacrificar su vida en el pasado, ¿Qué pasó con su futuro?-preguntó molesto SP411.

-¿No sabes lo que sucederá?, claro que no, pero yo sí, yo lo viví, yo aún lo recuerdo, todo fue culpa de este día-dijo GH1712.

-Pero les están dando una oportunidad, ¿usted planea irse así nada mas?-preguntó AA1501.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene que cumplirse hoy?-preguntó SP411.

-Que yo ingrese a la Organización-dijo GH1712.

-Intente que su yo ingrese-dijo AA1501-y listo.

-Además vive feliz y sin ese remordimiento-dijo SP411.

-No-dijo GH1712.

-Nosotros lo haremos entonces-dijo AA1501.

-Lo sentimos, señor, pero la ley principal de la Organización dice que hay que hacer lo que nos parece justo-dijo SP411.

-(Sonríe y luego da una carcajada) Ustedes si que son unos pillos-dijo GH1712.

-¿Señor?-dijeron pasmados AA1501 y SP411.

-Si, lo sé, hace tiempo que no río de esa manera-dijo GH1712-está bien, vamos por ellos.

-Si, señor-dijeron.

En la entrada de la base del equipo Hielo nuestros héroes intentaban entrar como pudieran. Giovanni se le ocurrió disfrazarse, pero poco sirvió ya que no tenían lo necesario, pero a Vincent se le ocurrió otra cosa.

-Atrás-dijo el suboficial-es una entrada restringida.

-Ah lo siento, es que me dijeron que Celebi estaba aquí-dijo Vincent disfrazado de un profesor- lo que sucede es que tenía que hacer unos exámenes a Celebi.

-Claro, pase por favor-dijo el suboficial abriendo la puerta y cuando Vincent intentó entrar se cerró-sobre mi cadáver.

-¿Qué le sucede a usted?, esa no es forma de tratar a un respetado investigador como yo-dijo Vincent aún con el disfraz.

-¿Crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento?-preguntó el suboficial.

-No, creo que va a dormir-dijo Vincent y le puso un somnífero.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el suboficial y se quedo dormido.

-Ahora chicos-dijo Vincent.

-Eres lo máximo, Vincent-dijo Giovanni y entraron.

Entraron y buscaron por el laberinto que estaba dentro, pero ni a Celebi ni a Snikwah encontraron. Al fin vieron una celda y no dudaron entrar. Ahí encontraron a Snikwah muy triste.

-Todo es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa-dijo Snikwah.

- Snikwah, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Amy.

-No, por mi culpa Celebi está herido-dijo Snikwah.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Vincent-sólo hay que rescatarlo.

-Si, tienes razón, no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Snikwah.

-Pero que tenemos aquí-dijo una voz detrás de Amy y Vincent, era un hombre con un traje del equipo Hielo y estaba apuntando con un arma a Amy-lo que más he querido hacer, matar a dos jóvenes.

-No, no lo hagas-dijo Giovanni asustado.

-Si quiero, además que el comandante Freezt nunca se enterará-dijo el hombre-adiós, adiós, jovencita.

Giovanni se lanzó encima pero no alcanzó al tipo, Amy estaba asustada muy asustada, el hombre acomodó el gatillo y cuando iba a disparar un puñetazo certero lo dejó en el suelo.

-Por 16 años quise hacer eso-dijo GH1712 apareciendo.

-UT53-dijo Giovanni-gracias.

-Eh…-dijo GH1712.

-Si, si ya sé, que no te malinterprete, pero eso no me importa, gracias, gracias-dijo Giovanni ayudando a Amy y ella se levantó a darle un abrazo lo que hizo que GH1712 se sonrojara.

-Gracias-dijo Amy.

-En primer lugar no soy UT53-dijo GH1712-soy otro agente.

-¿Otro?, te pareces mucho-dijo Giovanni.

-Confunda pero no ofenda-dijo GH1712.

-Él es el gran agente GH1712-dijo AA1501.

-Ha terminado con el crimen en el mundo-dijo SP411.

-¿Quieren parar?-preguntó GH1712-este…jovencito tiene un Pokemón que salvar, ¿no es cierto, Gio?

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Digamos que sé mucho sobre ti-dijo GH1712.

-Ven, Gio, que debemos irnos-dijo Amy.

-Celebi debe estar en el centro-dijo Pierre.

-Ven, Snikwah-dijo Brendan abriendo la celda.

Todos corrieron hacia el centro de la base dejando a GH1712, AA1501 y SP411 solos.

-En serio, no sabes cuanto quise hacer eso-dijo GH1712 levantando al hombre que golpeó-hace 16 años tú mataste a Amy, a Vincent, a Brendan y a Pierre, pero a mí no me mataste aunque yo te lo pedí.

-¿Señor?-preguntó AA1501.

-Esa tarde UT53 supo lo ocurrido y me dijo que si me unía a la Organización nunca tendría que recordar lo ocurrido-pero me mintió, siempre los veía…

-Tranquilo señor-dijo SP411-cambió la historia.

-Me gustaría que esto no fuera un sueño y si lo es que nunca acabara-dijo GH1712-pero basta de charla, vamos que me necesitan.

Giovanni corrió hacia la base y encontró al comandante Freezt manejando los controles. Giovanni se acercó con Blaziken.

-Así que el joven Giovanni Hawkins quiso ser héroe de nuevo-dijo el comandante Freezt.

-Si, pero esta vez va a ser por un largo tiempo-dijo Giovanni.

-Lamentablemente eso no va a ocurrir-dijo el comandante Freezt-porque la única forma de que Celebi salga ileso del rayo que le enviaré es que me detengas y detengas el rayo en menos de 5 minutos.

-Es tiempo suficiente para hacer un emparedado-dijo GH1712-claro que el joven Giovanni tiene una misión que cumplir, yo me encargo de Freezt…de nuevo.

-Está bien-dijo Giovanni-Chicos, vengan.

-¿Quién rayos eres?-preguntó el comandante Freezt.

-Créeme que seré tu amigo en el futuro, pero por hoy soy tu enemigo-dijo GH1712.

-No sé por qué pero me pareces familiar-dijo el comandante Freezt.

-Bueno eso habrá que averiguarlo-dijo GH1712.

-Sal ya Glalie-dijo el comandante Freezt.

-Oh, claro, Glalie, hace tiempo que no lo veía-dijo GH1712 y abrió su reloj verde grande y sacó una esferita cristalina.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó el comandante Freezt.

-Sólo planeo una batalla contigo-dijo GH1712 y apretó la esferita que creció al cuádruplo de su tamaño-pokebola cristal ve.

De la pokebola salió un Blaziken parecido al de Giovanni pero este estaba más viejo con furia miraba las máquinas.

-BLAYYYY-gritó furioso Blaziken.

-Blaziken utiliza sol ardiente sobre Glalie-dijo GH1712.

-Glalie usa resistir-dijo el comandante Freezt viendo lo herido que quedó Glalie.

-Blaziken acaba con esto, usa fuego impactante-dijo GH1712 y Blaziken lanzó un fuego a la tierra que atacó por debajo de Glalie dejándolo KO.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo es que hiciste eso?-preguntó el comandante Freezt.

-Je, je, tú me enseñaste-dijo GH1712 colocando su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza.

Mientras tanto Giovanni intentaba apagar la máquina, Pierre y Vincent eran los que más ayudaban, pero lograron mucho. Giovanni entonces decidió una cosa muy importante y riesgosa.

-Entraré a sacarlo yo mismo-dijo Giovanni.

-Podrías morir-dijo Amy-no lo permitiré.

-Lo siento, Amy, pero lo haré de todas formas-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que arriesgar tu vida?-preguntó Brendan.

-Es que lamentablemente es donde siempre estoy-dijo Giovanni intentando entrar pero la mano de Amy lo detuvo.

-Gio, no quiero que vayas-dijo Amy-es muy peligroso.

-Estaré bien-dijo Giovanni.

-Está bien-dijo Amy resignada.

Giovanni entró a la máquina y Celebi estaba muy herido. Giovanni lo tomó con cuidado y cuando intentó salir la entrada se comenzó a cerrar. Giovanni corrió hacia la entrada viendo como sus amigos hacían todo lo que podían para evitar que se cerrara, pero fue en vano. Unos rayos atacaron a Giovanni y a Celebi. Se escuchaban sus gritos y Amy intentó abrir la entrada. Blaziken daba una serie de patada ígnea pero si resultado favorable.

-Veo que eres muy fuerte-dijo el comandante Freezt a GH1712

-Si-dijo Gh1712 y cae.

-Blay-dijo su Blaziken

-Si, estoy bien, pero Giovanni no, debes ir a ayudarlo-dijo GH1712-si le sucede algo nunca podré arreglarlo lo sabes.

-Blay-dijo Blaziken.

El Blaziken de GH1712 saltó hacia el centro de control donde Blaziken intentaba abrir la prisión de Giovanni y Celebi. Ambos se vieron un segundo y sin decir palabra alguna, ambos en una perfecta sincronía lanzaron un ataque de patada ígnea que rompió la entrada cerrada y entraron ambos Blaziken a salvar a los heridos aprisionados.

-Gio, Celebi-dijo Vincent asustado y varios temblores decían que la ciudad del Origen seguía creciendo.

-Celebi por favor, no-dijo Snikwah con lágrimas-Gio, Celebi, esa noche sólo yo tenía que morir, no ustedes.

-Tal…vez…nadie…tenía que morir-dijo Giovanni con dificultad.

-GIO-dijeron Brenda y Vincent.

-Estás bien, mi héroe-dijo Amy abrazándolo.

-No exageres, no lo hice bien-dijo Giovanni y luego con lágrimas falsas dijo-no me darán mi Oscar por eso.

-¡QUE!-dijo Amy y le dio un puñetazo a Giovanni-nosotros preocupándonos por ti y tú por un tonto premio.

-ALERTA GENERAL-dijo la computadora-DESTRUCCIÓN DE LA BASE EN 10 MINUTOS.

-Oh genial-dijeron nuestros héroes.

-Chicos, debemos irnos-dijo Pierre.

-Corran-dijo Snikwah.

-Pero ¿y los agentes?-dijo Giovanni.

-Estaremos bien-dijo GH1712-nosotros distraeremos a todo integrante del equipo Hielo.

-Bien, vamos-dijo Amy.

Todos salieron a gran velocidad, con Celebi en brazos, no parecía estar mejor, ya que más torres aparecían. Giovanni no sabía que hacer.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó Amy-no se ve mejor.

-Si tan sólo pudiéramos hacer algo, como lo deseo-dijo Vincent

-¿Desear?-preguntaron Giovanni y Snikwah.

-Desear-dijo Amy.

-Jirashi-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Cómo podemos llamarlo?-preguntó Snikwah.

-Con nuestros deseos-dijo Pierre.

-Jirashi, por favor-dijo Giovanni-"deseo que Celebi esté recuperado, por favor", es lo que deseo.

Una luz en forma de estrella salió de los árboles y a gran velocidad se acercó a Selebi, dio tres vueltas alrededor de Celebi y finalmente Celebi comenzó a brillar. La estrella desapareció en el bosque y dejó a Celebi completamente recuperado.

-GRACIAS-dijeron Giovann y Snikwah.

-Ahora debemos arreglar esto-dijo Amy.

-¿Puedes hacerlo, Celebi?-preguntó Vincent.

-Biii-dijo el Pokemón.

-No hay duda que Celebi es un gran Pokemón-dijo Brendan.

-Lo que nos demuestra que la naturaleza en las manos del hombre puede estar mal-dijo Pierre.

Celebi dio una danza en el cielo, dejando a sus observadores pasmados de admiración, cada vuelta que daba hacía desaparecer parte de la ciudad del origen. Celebi giraba y giraba. Giovanni lo veía entusiasmado, luego sacó su pokenav y tomó fotografías con esta.

-BIIIIIIIIII-dijo Celebi girando en el cielo y dejó al presente como debía ser.

-Vaya-dijo Vincent-si que es bueno.

-Biii, biii-dijo Celebi.

-¿Qué?, ¿en serio?-preguntó Giovanni.

-¿Qué dijo, Gio?-preguntó Amy.

-Que Snikwah debe volver a su época-dijo Giovanni.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Snikwah y Celebi asintió-creo que debo despedirme.

-Si-dijo Giovanni tristemente.

-No te preocupes, aunque esté a años en el pasado siempre los recordaré-dijo Snikwah-esta fue una gran aventura para mí.

-BIIII-dijo Celebi.

-Adiós-dijo Snikwah y tomó la mano de Celebi, ambos comenzaron a flotar y una luz los rodeó hasta que se extinguió y desaparecieron.

Los agentes de la Organización estaban listos para volver a su época, tomaron la máquina y miraron por última vez aquel lugar.

-Entonces no estará en la Organización con nosotros-dijo AA1501.

-Si, pero saben que, me merecía una vacaciones-dijo sonriendo GH1712-cuando volvamos, pues si pueden recuerdenme…

La misma luz que usó Celebi los hizo desaparecer, dejando a nuestros héroes en su presente…pero una curva que hizo variar el tiempo…que arrasó con todo el presente. Giovanni cerró lo ojos y cuando los abrió estaba en una ciudad gigante, la ciudad del Origen.

-Gio, ven que aquí hay tiendas por doquier-dijo Amy.

-¿Esto siempre ha estado aquí?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Claro-dijo Amy-siempre.

-¿Y la mansión?, ¿y Celebi?-preguntó Giovanni.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Brendan.

-¿De que hablas, Gio?-preguntó Vincent.

-¿Que no recuerdan nada?-preguntó Giovanni-estuvimos cerca de morir. ¿Deben estar bromeando?

-Ven, Gio, creo que comer calmará tus nervios-dijo Amy y se dirigieron a un restaurante.

-Pero no estoy nervioso-dijo Giovanni muy confundido.

-Hola, chicos, ¿Qué les sucede?-preguntó un hombre vestido como civil, era Pierre-¿se sienten bien?

-Es Giovanni, creo que quiere que le presente-dijo Amy.

-LA FUENTE DE CHOCOLATE-dijo Vincent.

-Ya le entraron, vamos entonces-dijo Giovanni sacando cubiertos.

**205 años antes de la Gran Guerra…**

-Madre-dijo Snikwah-ya llegué.

-Hoy te tardaste-dijo su madre.

-Si, es que estuve ocupado-dijo Snikwah-hubo muchas cargas que llevar.

-Bueno ven a comer-dijo su madre-que se va a enfriar.

-Si-dijo sonriendo Snikwah

Snikhaw escribió su nombre en una hoja por un trabajo, pero cuando calló y lo subió a la mesa en el espejo se reflejó un nombre, era Hawkins, ¿Qué significaba esto?, ¿No era el apellido de alguien que conoció?, si, era Giovanni, miró el cielo y continuó escribiendo.

**16 años después de la Gran Guerra…**

-Jaque Mate-dijo un joven de 26 años de cabellos castaños claros y ojos del mismo color, con una camiseta blanca y muy alto.

-Vaya, Gio, me has ganado de nuevo-dijo el hombre de cabello carmesí, antes fue el comandante Freezt.

-No te preocupes, Fred, todo mejorará, todo mejorará-dijo Giovanni Hawkins, un joven de 26 años.

"_Cual sea el tiempo, siempre hay forma de cambiarlo, sea para bien o para mal…"_

**FIN **

**HACE UN AÑO EMPECE ESTO :D Y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS Q LEYERON ESTE FIC, LLEVO 1776 HITS Y BUENO AUNQ ODIO AL PROTAGONISTA :D ME ENCANTAN LOS HITS Y X ESO GRACIAS :3**


	50. Sol de Festejos

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 49**

"Ciudad Real, ciudad del suroeste de la isla Pacifidlog donde alberga el gobernador de la isla. Pese a ser una ciudad, es la segunda más poblada de la isla, la primera es la ciudad Pacifidlog al norte"-eso era lo que decía el pokenav a Giovanni quien estaba muy aburrido porque no le bastaba.

-Pero no dice sobre los signos-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño mientras sostenía un libro titulado "Así que viajas con una amargada, eh".

-Calma, en la ciudad Real habrá muchas cosas que ver-dijo Amy leyendo un libro que se titulaba "¿Qué hacer cuando viajo con un idiota?".

-¿Cómo que?-dijo Giovanni mientras cambiaba de página de su libro-¿tiendas?

-¿Por qué no mejor se tranquilizan?-preguntó Vincent leyendo un libro titulado: "¿Cómo enloquecer a tus amigos en tres simples pasos?" (Gio:o.O?? Ahora se dieron de intelectuales??)

-Será mejor que yo siga caminando-dijo Brendan alejándose de ellos.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Amy interrumpiendo su lectura.

-A la casa del gobernador, claro está-dijo Brendan.

-¿Para tu siguiente signo?-preguntó Vincent.

-Claro-dijo Brendan.

-Yo te acompaño-dijo Giovanni.

-AUXILIO-se escuchó.

Giovanni y Blaziken se apresuraron en ir hasta encontrar a una joven y su Pokemón Ratata atrapados en un risco que estaba a punto de caerse. Blaziken siguió las órdenes de Giovanni y saltó rápidamente al risco, luego tomó a gran velocidad pero con delicadeza a la joven y su Pokemón, para luego saltar hasta encontrarse frente de su entrenador.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Si, gracias a tu Blaziken-dijo la joven.

-Mi nombre es Giovanni Hawkins-dijo el entrenador.

-Yo soy Sophie-dijo la joven sonriendo.

-Y YO SOY EL MAGNIFICO BREDANTASTICO-dijo Brendan con una súper producción detrás, máquinas de humo y fotografías de él-pero puedes decirme cariño, amorcito y…

-Y si estás muy molesta, puedes decirle "ven para acá"-dijo Amy jalando la oreja izquierda de Brendan.

-Je, je-rió falsamente Sophie.

-¿Que hacías en ese lugar?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Recogía flores para la celebración de mi aldea-dijo Sophie.

-¿Celebración?-preguntó Amy.

-¿Aldea?-preguntó Vincent.

-Si, es que está junto a esta ciudad así que no se ve la diferencia en el pokenav-dijo Sophie-pero créanme que es muy bonita, y además que hoy es la fiesta del Sol.

-Bueno yo no quiero ir-dijo Brendan-yo debo ganar un signo, además estamos muy ocupados.

-Si, es que, púes…-dijo Giovanni y Sophie casi se arrodilló.

-Por favor ven-dijo Sophie.

-En ese caso yo también iré-dijo Brendan.

-¿No te ibas?, pero es que no tienes que hacer esperar a tu signo-dijo Amy y junto con Vincent comenzaron a empujar a Brendan.

-Me siento desestimado-dijo Brendan.

-No te preocupes, Brendan-dijo Giovanni-tú ve, nosotros te alcanzamos.

-Pero si no llegan a tiempo yo pelaré solo-dijo Brendan.

-Está bien-dijo Giovanni.

-En ese caso nos vemos-dijo Brendan-adiós amigos.

-Bueno, vengan-dijo Sophie-es por aquí. Te va encantar.

Sophie tomó el brazo de Giovanni y siguió caminando. Amy y Vincent los siguieron y el mediodía parecía llegar, la fiesta empezaría pronto.

**Canción Principal **

Pokemón

Navegando por nuevas islas

Sin recordar problemas de atrás

Siguiendo instintos que sólo se van

Y pensado en aventuras que pronto vendrán

Y aunque problemas tengamos

O que solo yo los cree

Yo sé que saldremos adelante

Hoy navegamos por el mar azul (Ooooh)

Esa es mi meta y mi decisión (Pokemón)

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

En busca de la copa voy ya

No dudaré… (Nunca lo harás)

La Victoria mía será

Y siempre mis amigos me ayudaran…

Pokemón

**Capitulo 49: ****Sol de los Festejos**

La aldea se llamaba Sunshine y en efecto estaba junto a la ciudad Real, así que casi no se notaba la limitación de estas urbanizaciones. Sophie daba las indicaciones de cada lugar, en realidad la aldea era muy pequeña, contaba de una cosa para cada función, por ejemplo una municipalidad, una panadería, una herrería, una plaza que lo contenía todo.

Giovanni miraba con admiración la estatua a una mujer arrodillada que sostenía un Bellosom y junto a ella un Sunflora.

-Es Sole-dijo Sophie-la fundadora de esta aldea.

-¿Por qué tiene esos pokemones?-preguntó Vincent.

-Ella era entrenadora Pokemón pero se especializaba en los provenientes del tipo Solar-dijo Sophie.

-Vaya, eso suena genial-dijo Giovanni.

-¿De veras lo crees?-preguntó Sophie con estrellitas y ojos de cachorro a Giovanni.

-Si, supongo que este debe ser el día de la fundación-dijo Giovanni con su mano derecha en el mentón.

-Eres muy listo-dijo Sophie.

-No lo malinterpretes-dijo Amy-créeme a veces puede ser muy tonto.

-MIREN CHICOS, MI CABEZA ESTA CUBIERTA DE HELADO-dijo Giovanni con helado de vainilla en su cara y sonríe.

-Te lo dije-dijo Amy.

-Chicos, vengan-dijo un heladero-hay helado gratis, no se pierdan esta oportunidad.

-Yo quiero 3000 litros de helado de chocolate, por favor-dijo Giovanni muy serio.

-Yo te daré 3000 litros pero de lodo si no te comportas-dijo Amy mirándolo con ira.

-Gracias, señor Chuck-dijo Sophie.

-De nada, Sophie, cuídate-dijo Check y se dirigió al almacén de helados.

-Este pueblo es genial-dijo Giovanni comiendo un helado de casi tres metros, lo que nos lleva a que Giovanni era una pulga con relación al helado-ehem, narrador, cuando sea el tiempo, tú caerás.

-¿Por qué no te quedas…?-preguntó Sophie, pero Giovanni no le prestó atención.

-MIREN CHOCOLATES-dijo Giovanni frente a una vitrina llena de chocolates de diferentes formas.

-Gran día Sole-dijo el vendedor.

-Si, hola para usted también-dijo Giovanni al no saber el saludo.

-Gran día Sole-dijo Sophie.

-Hola-dijeron Vincent y Amy.

-Veo que trajiste turistas-dijo el vendedor-les encantará la fiesta del Sol.

-Es el evento más importante de la aldea-dijo Sophie-y este año nadie lo interrumpirá…porque está Giovanni aquí.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Es que…quería pedirte un favor-dijo Sophie.

-Lo que Sophie quería pedirte era que nos ayudaras con algo-dijo el vendedor algo molesto-pero olvido decirlo, o preguntarle si podría…

-Descuide-dijo Amy-dirá que si.

-Él es el héroe-dijo Vincent.

-Acepto, ¿Qué debo hacer?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Verás hoy es un día muy especial, ya que el sol se levanta al mediodía con gran fuerza, pero luego de este se oculta muy rápido, es conlleva a que los pokemones solares no puedan efectuar sus ataques con gran eficacia.

-Mi Bellosom siempre duerme al ver la oscuridad-dijo Sophie-es por eso que te vi como nuestra opción para detenerlos.

-¿Detener a quien?-preguntó Amy.

-Unos bandidos vienen a nuestra aldea este día-dijo el vendedor-y como estamos desprotegidos nos atacan con facilidad.

-Pero están cerca de la ciudad Real, ¿Cómo es que lo permiten?-preguntó Vincent.

-Lo que sucede es que este pueblo no está considerado como aldea-dijo el vendedor mirando el suelo-y lo que sucede es que por eso el gobernador nunca se entera de lo que sucede en este sector.

-No estamos representado políticamente-dijo Sophie.

-Eso es terrible-dijo Amy-vamos, debemos arreglar esto de inmediato.

-No, no se pueden ir-dijo Sophie.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Vincent.

-Porque se acerca el mediodía-dijo Sophie-no se pueden perder la fiesta del Sol, además los necesitamos si llegan esos bandidos.

-Está bien-dijo Giovanni-estaremos listos si ellos llegan.

-Bien dicho, Gio-dijo Vincent.

"Sole llegó a la tierra nueva, liberó a sus pokemones solares, cantó con ellos y una fiesta parecía surgir de la misma tierra, de ella salieron casas y una plaza, esta sería la nueva aldea, la aldea Sunshine", eso era lo que decía la base de la estatua de Sole en la plaza de la aldea Sunshine.

-Vaya me veo un poco gracioso-dijo Giovanni levemente sonrojado, vestido con una camiseta amarilla, unos pantaloncillos verde y unas pulseras que tenía inscripciones de Sole.

-Yo creo que nos vemos bien-dijo Amy vestida de la misma manera.

-Brendan se lo está perdiendo-dijo Vincent con una paleta de chocolate en las manos y vestido de la misma forma.

-No creo que esté mejor que nosotros, pero si, tienes razón se lo está perdiendo-dijo Amy.

-Vaya, al fin llegaron-dijo Sophie vestida de la misma manera.

-¿Para que?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Para la danza del sol-dijo Sophie y todos dieron un paso atrás.

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo?-preguntó Giovanni muy asustado.

-Claro que sí-dijo Sophie.

-Pero no queremos-dijo Amy asustada.

-Ah bueno, no se preocupen vengan y les gustará-dijo Sophie.

-No creo que bailar sea mi segundo nombre-dijo Vincent.

-Pues no necesita serlo, sólo es un ritual-dijo Sophie-además no creo que lo hagan mal.

-Bueno si tú lo dices-dijo Giovanni.

-Está bien-dijo Amy.

-No queda otra-dijo Vincent.

-Gracias-dijo Sophie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Así que son ladrones, eh-dijo un hombre con una chaqueta de cuero y adornos metálicos sobre una motocicleta.

-Así es-dijo David mostrando valentía.

-Y ¿quieren ayudarnos?-preguntó cínicamente una mujer con chaqueta de cuero, unas gafas, pantalones cortados y sobre una motocicleta.

-No, queremos que sean nuestros aliados-dijo Rebeca-verán hay un…enano del que no podemos librarnos.

-Es decir, necesitan nuestra ayuda-dijo riendo el hombre.

-Se puede decir de ese modo, pero vean que estarían aliados a un equipo-dijo David astutamente.

-Me gusta eso-dijo el hombre-es un trato.

-Además que está de paso-dijo la mujer-bien tenemos un trato.

-Mi nombre es David-dijo el integrante del equipo Rocket.

-Y el mío es Rebeca-dijo la integrante del equipo Rocket.

-No se olviden del guapo Roboticate-dijo el robot.

-Mi nombre es Lawer-dijo el hombre.

-Y yo soy Gretta-dijo la mujer-esta es nuestra pandilla y estamos a punto de atracar sobre la aldea Sunshine como todos los años.

-No se preocupen con nuestro apoyo serán más de lo que creen-dijo Rebeca.

-Mas vale que no se equivoquen-dijo Lawer.

-No lo haremos-dijeron Rebeca y David y luego se miraron entre sí para sonreír.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giovanni, Amy y Vincent la estaban pasando muy bien en la danza del Sol, parecía como si lo hubieran hecho antes, sonreía y reían como nunca, Sophie estaba igual de feliz, siempre preocupada de su alrededor pero feliz. Giovanni y Blaziken intentaban bailes extraños que una persona decía, luego que fracasaban reían por largo rato.

-Ja, ja, ja, ay, ya, ya, me cansé-dijo Giovanni sentándose frente a una mesa plástica.

-Bueno luego de todo este baile, ya era hora-dijo Amy frente a la mesa plástica.

-Nunca creí que bailara tanto-dijo Vincent-en realidad es la primera vez que bailo algo que no conozco.

-Puedes decirlo dos veces-dijo Giovanni incluyéndose.

-Y no saben cuanto queda-dijo Sophie sentándose.

-Yo creo que no puedo comer nada más-dijo Vincent.

-Yo sí, si me disculpan-dijo Giovanni.

-ES HORA DEL RITUAL-gritó el hombre que era como animador de la fiesta.

-En ese caso-dijo Giovanni-tendré que esperar, mis gorditas de chicharrón y mi quesadilla con chocolate tendrán que esperar.

-Sal ya, Bella-dijo Sophie lanzando una pokebola de la cual apareció un Bellosom.

-Es muy linda-dijo Amy.

-Gracias, ya vuelvo, debo ir con Bellosom-dijo Sophie.

-Yo sacaré a Kirlia-dijo Vincent-también tiene que ver con el sol.

-Es verdad-dijo Amy-además que necesita aire fresco.

-Sal ya, Kirlia-dijo Vincent y apareció el Pokemón que se puso muy feliz de ver a Vincent.

-Amy, ¿y Numel?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Oh, cierto-dijo Amy sacando su pokebola y la lanzó de la cual apareció Numel que miró a Amy y se lanzó sobre ella-si, si, yo también te quiero.

-ES EL GRAN DIA EN QUE LA GRAN SOLE-dijo el animador-NOS TRAJO LA BUENA DICHA DE VIVIR EN ESTA ALDEA, ES HORA DE AGRADECERLES CON TRIBUTOS Y CON FE Y DEVOCION, GRACIAS GRAN SOLE.

-(Aplausos) Debo decir que este año fue mejor que el anterior-dijo Lawer sobre su moto mirando la estatua.

-Salgan de aquí, ustedes no son bienvenidos-dijo Sophie.

-No deberías hablar así de tus mayores-dijo Gretta.

-Bueno este día no les tengo miedo-dijo Sophie.

-Pues ténganlo porque habrá muchos problemas-dijo una voz conocida, era Rebeca.

-Y mas vale que teman-dijo David bajando de una moto con chaqueta de cuero.

-Un equipo viejo pero aún así con triunfo-dijo Rebeca.

-Tal vez viejos pero no tarugos-dijo David.

-Para proteger los pueblos de nuestra súper nación-dijo Rebeca.

-Y extenderla hasta Yugopotamia-dijo David.

-Rebeca-dijo la integrante.

-Dave, el "con onda"-dijo David.

-Viajando a la velocidad de la luz o más-dijo Rebeca.

-Prepárense para luchar, luchar, luchar-dijo David.

-Robo, Robo, así es-dijo Roboticate.

-El equipo Rocket-dijo Amy.

-Y su simio-dijo Giovanni.

-QUE NO SOY UN SIMIO, SOY UN ROBOT-dijo Roboticate enojado.

-Vayan Koffings-dijo Lawer.

-Y ustedes Ekans-dijo Gretta.

-Oh no, el sol se va-dijo Sophie.

-Y la oscuridad reina-dijo sonriendo Lawer.

-Pues no los dejaremos-dijo Giovanni-ve Blaziken usa giro fuego contra estos.

-Kirlia usa psicorayo ahora-dijo Vincent.

-Numel… (Frunce el ceño) bueno duérmete un ratito-dijo Amy.

-Koffing´s usen residuos-dijo Lawer.

-Ekans usen cola de hierro-dijo Gretta.

Blaziken usó giro fuego hacia los Koffing´s y con el residuo se produjo una gran explosión que dejó malherido a Blaziken. Numel seguía durmiendo y Vincent ayudaba a esquivar los ataques a Kirlia.

-Salgan ya, Duskull-dijo Rebeca.

-Y Crawdaunt-dijo David.

Ambos golpearon a Blaziken y lo dejaron inconciente. Giovanni fue a ayudar a Blaziken.

-Blaziken, descuida estarás bien-dijo Giovanni.

-Kirlia utiliza psícorayo-dijo Vincent.

-Crawdaunt usa martillazo-dijo David y Crawdaunt le dio un golpe con sus tenazas a Kirlia dejándolo que ruede por la plaza.

-Duskull usa bola de sombras-dijo Rebeca.

-Usa confusión-dijo Vincent y Kirlia detuvo la bola de sombras con confusión.

-Ahora Crawdaunt usa burbujas-dijo David y las burbujas golpearon a Kirlia.

-Tramposos-dijo Sophie-dos contra uno.

-Así es la vida, bueno su vida-dijo David.

-Kir, Kirlia-dijo Kirlia.

-Lo lamento Kirlia, no pensé que sería tan tramposos-dijo Vincent.

-Duskull usa bola sombras sobre el bobo-dijo Rebeca.

-Burbujas Crawdaunt ahora-dijo David.

-Kir, Kir-dijo Kirlia.

-No, aquí me quedaré-dijo Vincent y Kirlia lo miró con atención, luego comenzó a brillar, cambió de forma y creció mucho.

-¿Kirlia?-preguntó Vincent y los ataques del equipo Rocket se aproximaban.

-Garde, Gardevoir-dijo el Pokemón.

-Gardevoir utiliza psíquico-dijo Vincent y el Pokemón usó psíquico y le devolvió los ataques pero al revés (Gio: Ahora cito a mi compañero Nicolas: vale decir) vale decir a Crawdaunt lo atacó bola sombras y a Duskull lo atacó burbujas.

-Vaya, Gardevoir-dijo Giovanni sacando su pokedex.

-Gardevoir tiene un aspecto significativo ambos para su elegancia y su feminidad de los pokemones parecidos a humanos, sin importar qué género es realmente.-dijo el pokedex-Tiene un cuerpo largo, flaco con un par de las piernas blancas finas, ambas cubiertas por un vestido igualmente flaco. Tiene una cabeza relativamente grande con una cara pálida, blanca, ojos rojos grandes, y un verde como un peinado. Tiene los brazos sin rasgos distintivos verdes largos y rojo como consecuencias en su torso delantero y su parte posterior. Éstos agregan hasta un cuerpo que sea algo frágil.

-Gardevoir, ¿te parece si invitamos a los aldeanos de Sunshine?-preguntó con una sonrisa maléfica Vincent.

-Garde-dijo el Pokemón sonriendo de la misma manera.

-¿Qué piensan hacer?-preguntó Lawer.

-Gardevoir día soleado-dijo Vincent y el Pokemón dio un giro en el aire que atrajo al sol rehabilitando a todos los pokemones de la aldea-ahora si sabrán lo que es justicia.

-Por años he querido hacer esto-dijo el animador.

-BELLOSOM UTILIZA RAYO SOLAR-dijo Sophie.

-SUNFLORA RAYO SOLAR-dijo el animador.

Mandaron a volar a toda la pandilla, dejando tranquilos a los aldeanos, Giovanni ayudó a levantarse a Blaziken.

-¿Aún creen que nos vencieron?-preguntó Rebeca.

-Pues se equivocan-dijo David-Crawdaunt utiliza persecución.

-Duskull usa tinieblas-dijo Rebeca.

-SON UNOS SERES TRAMPOSOS QUE NO TIENEN OTRO CASTIGO QUE EL SALIR DE AQUÍ, SAL YA GOLDUCK YUTILIZA CHORRO DE AGUA-dijo un señor vestido elegantemente-AHORA USA PSÍQUICO AL AGUA Y MANDALOS A VOLAR.

-¿Por qué siempre volamos?-preguntó David.

-EL EQUIPO ROCKET FUE VENCIDO OTRA VEZ-dijeron hasta desaparecer en el cielo.

-Gracias-dijo Sophie.

-No des agradecimientos a un hombre que no los merece-dijo el señor-estuve tantos años a cargo y no es posible que me entere que esta aldea prevalece en las cercanías de mi ciudad.

-Hola chicos-dijo Brendan detrás.

-BRENDAN-dijeron todos boquiabiertos.

-Miren-dijo Brendan señalando un signo con forma de un libro-no fue sencillo pero lo logré.

-Así que usted es el gobernador-dijo Giovanni-mucho gusto.

-El placer es todo de vuestro servidor-dijo el señor.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Él dijo que el placer es suyo-dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño.

-Ah claro, si sabía, je, je-dijo Giovanni colocando su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza.

-Señor gobernador, le gustaría quedarse hasta que la fiesta termine-dijo Sophie-gracias a Vincent y su Gardevoir se extenderá más.

-Me agradaría con gusto sabio-dijo el señor.

-Genial-dijo Sophie y llamó a todos.

-Así que usted es Giovanni Hawkins-dijo el señor.

-Así es-dijo Giovanni-y deseo tener una batalla con usted para ganar mi último signo.

-Pues si eso es lo que deseas, con gusto lo complaceré-dijo el señor.

-Amy, este tipo habla muy raro, dudo que sea humano, tal vez es un zombi-dijo Giovanni.

-Deja de decir esas cosas-dijo Amy.

-Chicos vengan encontré comida-dijo Brendan-y doncellas, si, esta aldea es perfecta.

-Cuando el alba toque el majestuoso cielo nuestra batalla se librará-dijo el señor.

-¿En serio?, no entendí lo que dijo, pero creo fue que mañana tendremos nuestra batalla-dijo Giovanni y el señor asintió.

Giovanni sacaba chispas por su batalla, que él deseaba tanto, luego de ayudar a Blaziken estaban listos para seguir disfrutando bailes, Vincent con Teddiursa y Gardevoir bailando como se podía, Amy con Cleffa en los brazos y Brendan comiendo y observando el espectáculo.

**Esta Historia Continuará…**


	51. Mas ignorante imposible

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 50**

En la ciudad Real todo parecía orden y calma, pero a Giovanni no le bastaba eso, sino que quería ganar su último signo con todas sus fuerzas. Amy sabía que tenía que cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su sensei, la cual era entrenar a Giovanni aunque este lo criticara. Así que como sabrán estamos en la típica escena en que Giovanni corre 10 km. por día y con algunas flexiones luego abdominales y finalmente ejercicio no programado.

-Esto no es justo-dijo Giovanni con lágrimas falsas (Gio: Sufre!!! SIII!!!)-no quería llegar a esto.

-Deja de hablar y has 30 saltos en cuerda, luego trote con obstáculos y finalmente caminar…-dijo Amy.

-Uff pensé que era algo horrible-dijo Giovanni limpiándose el sudor.

-No me dejaste terminar, caminar atado a un piano tocando el violín-dijo Amy con cara maléfica.

-NOOOO-gritó Giovanni-me niego ha hacer todo eso.

-Lo siento, tienes que partir-dijo Amy.

-No sabes cuanto te odio-dijo Giovanni.

-No y no me interesa-dijo Amy- ahora parte, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2.

-(Agitado) Es un largo día-dijo Giovanni.

-Y está empezando-dijo Amy-sigue.

-Y ¿Vincent?, ¿Brendan?-preguntó Giovanni mientras daba saltos con la cuerda.

-Ellos están durmiendo-dijo Amy-ellos no están bajo el cuidado de la sensei.

-Como los envidio-dijo Giovanni-yo tengo que seguir saltando, uff, terminé.

-Ahora trota, trota como nunca-dijo Amy.

-¿Cómo hace burla de esto?-se dijo Giovanni en voz baja.

-YA TE OÍ, POR ESO LO HARE MAS DIFICIL-dijo Amy enojada.

-No, pero el violín, pero el piano-dijo Giovanni con lágrimas falsas.

-Ahora trota-dijo Amy.

-Si, como ordene, capitana Amy-dijo Giovanni y comenzó a trotar primero tuvo que saltar unas vayas, luego esquivar rocas, luego soportar a un joven que le contaba sobre su día y era muy aburrido y finalmente leer 30 libros de entrenamiento para luego llegar a la meta-SIII, LO LOGRÉ.

- Ahora aquí tienes el piano-dijo Amy y lo amarra con el piano-y aquí está el violín.

-Pero no sé tocar violín-dijo Giovanni y Amy se encoje de hombros-no sabes cuanto te odio (frunciendo el ceño).

-Ahora camina, camina, camina-dijo Amy.

Luego de eso…

-Me duele mis piernas, me duele mis brazos, me duele hasta las partes que ni sabía que tenía-dijo Giovanni-¿Cómo es posible que me duela mi hígado?

-Buenos días-dijo Vincent con Teddiursa en su cabeza.

-En serio que aún busco los bueno de este día-dijo Giovanni adolorido.

-Eres muy exagerado-dijo Amy-cuando llegue el momento me lo agradecerás…o tal vez no.

-En serio no creo que sea en un buen rato-dijo Giovanni-y ¿Brendan?

-Fue a la ciudad-dijo Vincent-bueno fue a…

**Flash Back**

-¿Adonde vas?-preguntó Vincent.

-Al centro de la ciudad-dijo Brendan.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?-preguntó Vincent.

-Si, hay muchas chicas guapas esperándome-dijo Brendan-y si no voy de seguro cancelan mi fan club.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿Tiene un fan club?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Debe haber estado bromeando-dijo Vincent.

-Si, es debe ser-dijo Giovanni.

-Cuando lo vea lo voy a hacer añicos-dijo Amy-¿Cómo puede decir eso?

-En eso tienes razón-dijo Giovanni.

-Si, la única que tiene fan club soy yo-dijo Amy y todos cayeron al estilo animé.

-Yo pensaba que lo decías por la forma en que lo dijo-dijo Vincent.

-Eh…si, también eso-dijo Amy.

-Bueno yo aunque esté adolorido nada me detendrá para conseguir mi último signo-dijo Giovanni-vamos Blaziken, que hay un largo camino hacia la casa del gobernador.

-Bueno primero desayuna y luego vas-dijo Amy sirviéndole una jalea muy viscosa.

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿Sesos de tu alumno anterior? O ¿intentaste hacer gelatina de nuevo?-preguntó Giovanni.

-No te burles, cómelo que te hará bien-dijo Amy.

-ESTO SABE A…-dijo Giovanni-¡LECHE!

-Si, exactamente, te dije que te haré comerla así sea lo último que haga-dijo Amy.

-Asco, mejor me voy a la casa del gobernador, tal vez me den algo que no sea asqueroso-dijo Giovanni y se levantó con Blaziken y partió su viaje.

-Que exagerado-dijo Amy-no sabe…tan feo, esto es asqueroso.

-(Suspiro) Mejor acompaño a Giovanni-dijo asustado Vincent y siguió a Giovanni.

-Oigan espérenme-dijo Amy y metió todo dentro de su mochila como pudo y fue a seguirlos.

**Canción Principal **

Pokemón

Navegando por nuevas islas

Sin recordar problemas de atrás

Siguiendo instintos que sólo se van

Y pensado en aventuras que pronto vendrán

Y aunque problemas tengamos

O que solo yo los cree

Yo sé que saldremos adelante

Hoy navegamos por el mar azul (Ooooh)

Esa es mi meta y mi decisión (Pokemón)

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

En busca de la copa voy ya

No dudaré… (Nunca lo harás)

La Victoria mía será

Y siempre mis amigos me ayudaran…

Pokemón

**Capitulo 50: ****Más ignorante imposible**

Giovanni comía a gran velocidad en la casa del gobernador como podía, sabía exquisita la comida que allí estaba servida y eso le agradaba mucho, también Blaziken y Vincent les gustaba mucho, pero disimulaban. Amy estaba con el chef que no era nada más ni nada menos que el gobernador. Él era un hombre de cabello gris, vestido elegantemente con una chaqueta negra, un corbatín rojo y zapatos lustrados.

-MAS POR FAVOR-dijo Giovanni con miles de platos a su lado.

-No me avergüences-dijo Amy tapándose la cara con su palma izquierda.

-No os preocupéis, mozalbete Hawkins-dijo el gobernador

-Eh…si como diga-dijo Giovanni y le entrega su plato.

-Aquí tienes-dijo Vincent entregándole un plato lleno de comida.

-Nunca antes había contemplado a un mozo tan hambriento como este-dijo el gobernador-cada vez me regocijo de que vosotros hayáis arribado a mi modesta morada.

-Nosotros le agradecemos que nos haya permitido entrar a su casa-dijo Amy.

-¿Cómo le entiendes?-preguntó Giovanni a Amy.

-El gobernador habla un lenguaje culto-dijo Amy cerrando los ojos y de una forma casi presidencial-tú hablas una jerga casi descomunal

-No hablo comunas jerigonzas-dijo Giovanni enojado.

-Dije jerga descomunal-dijo Amy-ves, ni me entiendes eso.

-Mancebo Giovanni, ¿deseáis emprender nuestra batalla?-preguntó el Gobernador.

-Eh…Amy, ¿Qué dijo?-preguntó Giovanni.

-¿Qué si quieres iniciar tu batalla?-dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño.

-Ah claro-dijo Giovanni mostrando sus brillantes dientes (Gio: MIS OJOS, MIS OJOS QUE CIERRE LA BOCA QUE LA CIERRE, MIS OJOS)

-En esa situación los escoltaré hasta el campo de batalla-dijo el Gobernador.

-Gracias, señor Gobernador-dijo Amy.

-No me digas Gobernador, suena muy alto rango-dijo el Gobernador.

-Pero usted es el gobernador-dijo Vincent.

-Lo sé, pero no es de mi conformidad que me nombren de ese proceder-dijo el Gobernador-es por eso que podréis llamarme Alfredo, es mi nombre de pila, pero mi nombre completo, es decir mi nombre patronímico con el de pila es Alfredo III Del Solar.

-¿Nombre de pila?, ¿Que acaso es Duracell?-preguntó Giovanni -ahh entiendo es un esclavo y por eso tiene nombre patronímico de su patrón.

-Este es más ignorante de lo que creí-dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño-Nombre de pila, tu primer nombre, nombre patronímico los apellidos, eso en el código civil.

-Ah claro ya lo sabía-dijo Giovanni colocando su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza.

-Sin más decir, acompáñenme-dijo Alfredo ignorando a Giovanni

Alfredo los guió por la casa hasta salir a un patio lleno de flores de distintos colores, luego comenzó a hablar sobre los beneficios de ser gobernador y por qué también tenía sus desventajas. Luego caminaron hacia un anfiteatro

-Y este es nuestro campo de batalla-dijo Alfredo señalando el gran establecimiento, el anfiteatro-aquí se llevará a cabo nuestra batalla.

-Se ve muy grande-dijo Giovanni.

-Y no has cautivado lo más importante-dijo Alfredo.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Ya lo sabrás, mancebo Giovanni-dijo Alfredo-En este momento le expondré el reglamento.

-Espere-dijo Giovanni y trajo a la fuerza a Amy-tú serás mi traductor.

-Pero no quiero-dijo Amy.

-Dije ¿quieres?, no, así que sélo-dijo Giovanni.

-Será una batalla de tres pokemones-dijo Alfredo-los cuales podréis cambiar cuando quieras. Una vez que es debilitado deberá salir del campo, siguiente, para ganar deberás ganar dos de tres batallas.

-Ya entiendo-dijo Giovanni y asiente.

-Y debo decir que tendrás que cautivarme completamente-dijo Alfredo-sino la batalla será muy hastiosa.

-Bien-dijo Giovanni y asiente.

-Déjame adivinar no has entendido nada de lo que ha dicho-dijo Amy.

-Pues para que te digo que no si, si-dijo Giovanni sonriendo.

-¿Accedes a todos los términos?-preguntó Alfredo.

-Él dijo que si estas de acuerdo-dijo Amy.

-Claro-dijo Giovanni.

-En ese caso pues que la batalla inicie-dijo Alfredo.

-Eso si lo entendí-dijo Giovanni sacando una pokebola-yo te elijo Smoochy.

-Yo designo a Sceptile-dijo Alfredo.

-Bien tengo la ventaja-dijo Giovanni.

-Amy, ¿crees que Giovanni gane?-preguntó Vincent.

-Lo dudo, pero bueno hay que apoyarlo lo que se pueda-dijo Amy.

-Que la batalla de inicio-dijo Alfredo-Sceptile lanza bala semilla.

-Smoochy usa polvo de hielo y da giros-dijo Giovanni y Smoochy creo una barrera de hielo que detuvo bala semilla.

-Sceptile emplea hojas navajas-dijo Alfredo y Sceptile se lanzó contra Smoochy.

-Smoochy evádelo y usa psíquico-dijo Giovanni y Smoochy dio una voltereta invertida para luego usar psíquico contra las grandes navajas de Sceptile. Estas golpearon a Sceptile

-Te veo muy sagaz-dijo Alfredo-pero creo que me subestimas. Sceptile agilidad.

-Smoochy utiliza viento helado-dijo Giovanni. Smoochy utilizó viento helado pero Sceptile era muy rápido y no podía alcanzarlo, Sceptile aprovechó un descuido de parte de Smoochy y lo embistió.

-SMOOCHY-dijo Giovanni al observar como Smoochy rodaba por el campo de batalla.

-Sceptile acaba esta batalla con rayo solar-dijo Alfredo y el Pokemón comenzó a cargar energía del sol.

-Smoochy usa viento helado y luego psíquico-dijo Giovanni y Smoochy utilizó viento helado sobre la tierra congelando todo a su paso y con psíquico trató de crear una barrera.

-Sceptile ataca ahora-dijo Alfredo y el Pokemón lanzó su potente ataque de rayo solar que destruyó la barrera e impactó sobre Smoochy dejándolo KO-Smoochy está inconciente por eso Sceptile triunfa.

-Smoochy lo siento-dijo Giovanni regresando a su Pokemón a su pokebola.

-Fuisteis muy perspicaz, mancebo Giovanni-dijo Alfredo.

-Eh…gracias, si eso es bueno-dijo Giovanni sacando otra pokebola-sal ya Umbreon.

-Pues yo designo a Swampert-dijo Alfredo-empecemos.

-Umbreon agilidad-dijo Giovanni.

-Swampert bomba de lodo-dijo Alfredo y el Pokemón lanzaba lodo a Umbreon pero por su velocidad este fallaba.

-Umbreon ataque rápido-dijo Giovanni y Umbreon golpeó a Swampert.

-Swampert hidro bomba-dijo Alfredo y Swampert lanzo directamente un chorro de agua a Umbreon.

-Umbreon luz de luna-dijo Giovanni y Umbreon recupero gran parte de su energía.

-Swampert terremoto-dijo Alfredo.

-Umbreon salta y usa bola de sombras-dijo Giovanni y Umbreon esquivó el terremoto.

-Swampert utiliza chorro de agua para contrarrestar el ataque-dijo Alfredo.

-Umbreon a toda potencia-dijo Giovanni y el pequeño Umbreon sacó su máximo poder y superó el poder del chorro de agua de Swampert (Gio: No es porque YO lo quiera, es porque el Umbreon está bien entrenado T-T como lo detesto, odio al enano )

-Swampert-dijo Alfredo al ver que su Pokemón era arrastrado por la bola sombra-Swampert usa Protección.

Swampert se cubrió con una capa invisible y la bola de sombras se desintegró. Giovanni y Umbreon quedaron atónitos.

-Te observo perplejo-dijo Alfredo.

-Umbreon luz de luna-dijo Giovanni decidido.

-Swampert no os permitáis-dijo Alfredo y Swampert se lanzó contra Umbreon.

-Umbreon evádelo-dijo Giovanni pero Umbreon estaba muy herido y cansado para evadirlo así que recibió el ataque

-Esto no se ve bien-dijo Vincent.

-Lo sé, si Giovanni pierde esta batalla todo habrá acabado-dijo Amy.

-Umbreon ataque rápido-dijo Giovanni y Umbreon atacó a Swampert dejándolo muy herido y este comenzó a brillar.

-¿Eh?, pensé que Swampert era la última evolución-dijo Giovanni con signos de preguntas a su alrededor.

-Claro que es la última gran tonto-dijo Amy-¿eres un ignorante?, es una característica del Pokemón.

-Je, je, ya lo sabía-dijo Giovanni con su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza.

-Exacto-dijo Alfredo-os presento una característica propia de Swampert, "Torrente"

-"Torrente, esta característica es propia de los Swampert…"-dijo el pokedex-"cuando Swampert está en 1/3 de su fuerza máxima los ataques tipo agua aumentan en un 50 "

-Ups, eso no está bien-dijo Giovanni y se miraron Umbreon y él asustados.

-Y eso nos lleva a que se despiden-dijo Alfredo-Swampert usa hidro bomba.

-Doble ups, Umbreon usa persecución-dijo Giovanni y Umbreon desapareció del campo.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Amy.

-Amy, me sorprende, ahora resultas ser tú la ignorante, Umbreon tiene una velocidad asombrosa ¿no crees?-dijo Giovanni mostrando sus dientes y sonriendo.

-Este zagal es muy perspicaz, será difícil de derrotar-se dijo Alfredo.

-Ahora Umbreon atácalo-dijo Giovanni y Umbreon se lanzó contra Swampert dejándolo en el suelo.

-Ahora usa luz de luna-dijo Giovanni y Umbreon cerró sus ojos.

-Swampert usa bomba de lodo-dijo Alfredo y el Pokemón trató de levantarse pero estaba muy herido.

-¿Estás listo, Umbreon?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Umbreon, Um-dijo el Pokemón.

-Muy bien, ahora acábalo con bola de sombras-dijo Giovanni señalando con su dedo índice derecho a Swampert y Umbreon comenzó a cargar.

-Es tiempo de nuestra artillería pesada, Swampert-dijo Alfredo-utilaza agua lodosa.

Umbreon cargó su ataque y como Swampert estaba muy cansado su ataque fue leve así que Umbreon al haberse recuperado por Luz de luna era más fuerte y por lo tanto la ventaja, pero todos y me incluyo decíamos ¿Quién ganará?, pese a que Umbreon parecía tener la ventaja no hay que olvidar que Swampert era de un nivel más alto que Umbreon. Entre ambos ataque se creó una explosión.

-¿Quién ganó?-preguntó Vincent mientras se cubría los ojos de la gran cortina de tierra que se creó por la explosión.

-No lo sé-dijo Amy cuando la cortina de tierra se comenzó a disipar. Se vio a Swampert en el suelo inconciente y Umbreon muy agitado

-Swampert no puede continuar, el triunfo es para el mozo Giovanni-dijo Alfredo.

-¡Umbreon lo hiciste!-dijo Giovanni muy feliz.

-Umbre, Umbreon-respondió el Pokemón igual de alegre.

-Bien te mereces un descanso-dijo Giovanni regresándolo a su pokebola.

-Bien, mancebo Giovanni-dijo Alfredo-resolviendo algunos cálculos diría que estamos a par.

-Eso creo-dijo Giovanni-bien yo elijo a Blaziken.

-Que irónica coincidencia-dijo Alfredo lanzando una pokebola-yo te designo, Blaziken.

-¿Blaziken contra Blaziken?-dijo Giovanni limpiándose los ojos-Es como la película "Cuando los Blaziken" atacan, no dejarán a ser vivo.

-Deja de hablar incoherencias y concéntrate en la batalla-dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño.

-Observa bien, mancebo Giovanni, verías que este Blaziken es apenas un niño comparado con el tuyo, pero aún así es muy fuerte, así que no lo subestiméis-dijo Alfredo.

-Blaziken utiliza doble patada-dijo Giovanni y el Pokemón lanzó una patada muy fuerte al otro Blaziken que lo hizo rodar por el áspero suelo. Este se levantó y puso una cara de cachorro con lágrimas falsas-¿eh?, ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Ay no-dijo Alfredo y ayudó a levantar a Blaziken-verás, mozuelo Giovanni, mi Blaziken acaba de evolucionar y no está acostumbrado a batallas Pokemón.

-Debe estar bromeando-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño.

-Blay, Blay-dijo el Blaziken de Giovanni.

-¿Blay?-respondió el Blaziken de Alfredo.

-Blay-asintió el Blaziken de Giovanni.

-BLAY-dijo el Blaziken de Alfredo.

-¿En serio?-dijo Giovanni.

-Blay-dijo su Blaziken.

-Bien-dijo Giovanni-Blaziken usa patada ígnea.

-¿Blaziken deseáis luchar a toda costa?-preguntó Alfredo.

-Blay-respondió Blaziken.

-Bien, empecemos-dijo Alfredo-Blaziken usa patada ígnea.

-(Con cara de confundido) ¿Cuál Blaziken es cual?-preguntó Giovanni-Blaziken, mi Blaziken usa patada de salto alto.

Un Blaziken evadió la patada ígnea y dio un salto que golpeó luego al otro Blaziken. El mediodía llegaba y en el anfiteatro en el que se encontraban comenzaba a iluminarse.

-Ya sé cual es mi Blaziken-se dijo Giovanni-pero debo pensar muy bien lo que debo hacer…claro, eso sería una buena jugada y con estilo.

-Blaziken usa doble patada-dijo Alfredo y ambos Blaziken usaban doble patada- Os observo anonadado, ¿es que acaso no sabéis cual es vuestro Blaziken, mozo Giovanni?

-Puede ser-dijo Giovanni asustado.

-En ese caso, Blaziken lanzallamas-dijo Alfredo y su Pokemón lanzó una llamarada.

-Blaziken concentra el fuego en tus patas-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Qué?-dijo Amy.

Blaziken usó sus patas como antorchas y luego las convirtió junto con rocas en una pelota.

-Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con este juego…debo hacerlo-dijo Giovanni y Blaziken miró atentamente al otro y Alfredo sólo mostraba estupefacción-Blaziken patada de salto alto.

Blaziken dio un salto y luego una voltereta en el aire para luego patear la orca que golpeó al otro Blaziken dejándolo KO.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?-preguntó Amy.

-Elemental, mi querida Amy-dijo Giovanni-el sol me demostró el pelaje de mi Blaziken y usé mi intelecto pero también lo que decía la sensei me sirvió, "si tienes limones has limonada"

-Felicidades, mozo Giovanni-dijo Alfredo regresando a Blaziken a su pokebola.

-Gracias-dijo Giovanni.

-Me habéis asombrado, nunca antes había visto tanto ingenio en una persona-dijo Alfredo y tomó la palma derecha y colocó una roca que tenía forma de libro con un ala en el lomo-es el libro del conocimiento.

-SIII, mi último signo-dijo Giovanni-ahora puedo competir.

-Si que eres bueno, mancebo Giovanni-dijo Alfredo-ahora debéis partir al pueblo Pacifidlog, allí se realizará el campeonato.

-Bien, no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Giovanni.

-Si, bueno nos despedimos, señor Alfredo-dijo Amy.

-Fue un gusto haberlo conocido-dijo Vincent.

-El pacer es todo de vuestro servidor aquí presente-dijo Alfredo haciendo una reverencia- espero volverlos a ver.

-Eso siempre-dijo Giovanni.

Más tarde estaban saliendo de la ciudad Real cuando recordaron que faltaba Brendan, pero él estaba a la salida descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Hola-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Les fue bien?-preguntó Brendan.

-Checa esto-dijo Giovanni mostrando el signo.

-Vaya, sabía que lo harías-dijo Brendan.

-Y tú, ¿Qué hiciste?-preguntó Amy.

-Una chica aquí, otra allá-dijo Brendan y todos fruncieron el ceño-y compré esto, para Gio un cinturón que sostenga pokebolas, ya que he visto que tienes que sacarlas de tu mochila y eso quita tiempo…

-Vaya, gracias, me va a servir mucho-dijo Giovanni mientras se lo colocaba.

-Para Vincent este nuevo sobre de cartas-dijo Brendan.

-De edición limitada, gracias-dijo Vincent.

-Y para Amy…mi corazón-dijo Brendan arrodillándose.

-No acepto cosas en oferta-dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño.

-No tenías que decir eso-dijo Brendan frunciendo el ceño-un chip ampliador para el pokegear.

-Gracias-dijo Amy anexándolo a su pokegear.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno y ¿regalos para mí?-preguntó Brendan.

-Eh, pues, verás, eh, una cosa llevo a la otra y no compramos nada-dijo Giovanni sudando.

-Pero lo haremos pronto, lo prometemos-dijeron Amy y Vincent.

-Je, je, sólo bromeaba, chicos-dijo Brendan-pero ya que insisten.

-(Frunciendo el ceño) TRAMPOSO-dijeron los tres y corrieron tras Brendan.

Giovanni ya tenía los cuatro signos y la calma parecía llegar, ahora nuevas aventuras llegarán también para nuestros héroes y veremos si Giovanni puede por lo meno llegar a semifinal.

**Esta Historia Continuará…**


	52. Una Aventura Chocolatosa

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 51**

Nuestros héroes se encontraban en la siguiente aldea de la isla Pacifdlog, que pese a ser pequeña esta gravemente marcada económicamente, es la única aldea de la isla en la que el gobernador no tiene poder alguno. Giovanni miraba con desinterés cada lugar que iban ya que no encontraban lugar donde alojarse.

-Esto es el colmo-dijo al fin Giovanni-hemos ido de casa en casa y nadie quiere recibirnos.

-No los culpo, no hay familia que resista el hambre de Giovanni-dijo Brendan.

-Pero si vamos por allí-dijo Amy-lo más seguro es que encontremos algo… ¿Eh?

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Es la fabrica de chocolates-dijo Vincent consultando el pokenav.

-CHOCOLATES-dijo Giovanni con estrellitas y con lágrimas falsas-lo sabía, en esta aldea se encontraba la Atlántida y se llama fabrica de chocolates.

-Gio, tenemos que encontrar primero un lugar para quedarnos-dijo Amy-sino tenemos que seguir hasta la siguiente aldea.

-(Poniendo cara de cachorro) Pero la fábrica-dijo Giovanni muy triste.

-Lo lamento-dijo Amy muy triste.

-TU, DETENTE, NO PUEDES ESTAR AQUÍ-gritó un hombre persiguiendo a un niño con un trozo de pan en las manos.

-Ese niño está en problemas-dijo Giovanni y miró a Blaziken, este detuvo al niño y lo levantó de forma que el hombre no pudiera alcanzarlo.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Amy.

-Ese niño está en la zona de oriente-dijo el hombre-y ese pan no le pertenece.

-¿Es verdad eso?-preguntó Vincent y el niño asintió.

-¿Cuánto cuesta?-preguntó Giovanni.

-$3-dijo el hombre y Giovanni le entregó el dinero-ahora díganle que vuelva a su zona.

-Si-dijo Amy y el hombre se fue dejando a nuestros héroes con el niño.

-Muchas…Muchas gracias-dijo el niño de cabello negro, ojos castaños, vestido con ropa muy vieja y maltratada y unos zapatos rotos, debía tener unos 8 años.

-Dime, niño¿Cuál es tu nombre? Y ¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó Amy arrodillándose para verlo mejor.

-Soy, soy…es tarde, lo siento-dijo el niño y comenzó a correr dejando a nuestros héroes.

-Hey, espera, tu pan se quedo aquí-dijo Giovanni corriendo detrás de él, pero no era muy rápido-espera.

-Eres muy lento¿lo sabías?-preguntó Amy mientras corría y luego cogió al niño.

-Oye, oye, oye, suéltame-dijo el niño.

-No hasta que nos digas que sucede-dijo Amy.

-¿Crees que somos peligrosos?-preguntó Vincent.

-No es eso-dijo el niño mostrando una cara de enojado-es que…si me ven con ustedes creerán que son de nuestra zona.

-¿Y eso es malo?-preguntó Giovanni.

-No, pero…-dijo el niño.

-¿Que tienen de diferentes esas zonas?-preguntó Brendan.

-Dinero-dijo el niño-la zona de la que escapé era la de la gente rica de la aldea, yo pertenezco de la parte pobre.

-Eso es horrible, no se puede separar las cosas así-dijo Amy (Gio: Ay Amy, que inocente)

-Pero lo han hecho-dijo el niño.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Eh…mi nombre es Marty-dijo el niño.

-Bien, Marty, llévanos a tu casa-dijo Amy-te protegeremos de cualquier tonto que se te acerque.

-Además olvidaste tu pan-dijo Giovanni entregándoselo.

-¿Es…es mío?-preguntó el niño.

-Claro, créeme si fuera mío, ya me lo habría comido-dijo Giovanni.

-Je, je, gracias-dijo Marty-vengan que no está cerca.

-Y luego a los chocolates-dijo Giovanni muy feliz.

-¿Quieres entrar a la fábrica?-preguntó Marty-debes estar bromeando.

-No, en serio quiero-dijo Giovanni.

-Nadie ha entrado a esa fábrica desde hace años-dijo Marty.

-Es injusto y ¿el chocolate?-preguntó Giovanni.

-En la zona opuesta-dijo Marty-algún día quiero probar ese chocolate del que tanto hablan.

-¡NUNCA HAS PROBADO UN CHOCOLATE!, eso es en contra de la ley-dijo Giovanni

-Si, bueno síganme-dijo Marty-espero que mamá no se enoje por traerlos.

-Yo me encargo-dijo Amy.

-Si, ella lo hace-dijeron Vincent y Brendan asustados.

Todos pasaron un límite que tenía un cartel que decía: "Zona de Oriente", todo parecía venirse abajo en esa zona de total pobreza, mientras tanto en una de las ventanas de aquella fábrica una mano jalaba la cortina y contempló a nuestros héroes con Marty.

-Vaya, vaya, turistas, deberían sentirse avergonzados de estar en un lugar así-dijo el hombre que sólo se veía su sombra, usaba un extraño sombrero como el de un brujo y parecía traer un traje elegante-esta aldea es la más horrible de todas, debo hacer algo para detener esta limitación de una vez por todas y sé lo que debo hacer exactamente.

-Señor¿me llamaba?-preguntó un hombrecito de escasa estatura que parecía del tamaño de Giovanni y tenía una libreta en sus manos, el hombre en la ventana asintió y este hombrecito avanzó.

-Verás, Mark, todo está mal-dijo el hombre-las personas se pelean más y más por el dinero debo hacer algo.

-¿Efectuo el plan?-preguntó Mark.

-Bien, es una excelente idea-dijo el hombre.

-¿Traigo su emparedado?-preguntó Mark.

-¿Va a venir solo?-preguntó el hombre.

-Eh…No-dijo Mark.

-Entonces si-dijo el hombre (Gio: q pregunta fue esa???)

-Bien-dijo Mark y se disponía a salir.

-Espera, en cuanto al plan que la zona oriental también participe-dijo el hombre.

-Muy bien-dijo Mark y salió.

-Todo está saliendo a la perfección-dijo el hombre y cerró las cortinas.

**Canción Principal **

Pokemón

Navegando por nuevas islas

Sin recordar problemas de atrás

Siguiendo instintos que sólo se van

Y pensado en aventuras que pronto vendrán

Y aunque problemas tengamos

O que solo yo los cree

Yo sé que saldremos adelante

Hoy navegamos por el mar azul (Ooooh)

Esa es mi meta y mi decisión (Pokemón)

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

En busca de la copa voy ya

No dudaré… (Nunca lo harás)

La Victoria mía será

Y siempre mis amigos me ayudaran…

Pokemón

**Capitulo 51: ****Una chocolatosa Travesura**

Hombres estaba con palas, martillos y herramientas de todo tipo. Todos estaban furiosos y se dirigían al límite. Cada uno con sus botas de hierro y sus palas de acero que sonaban con cada paso que daban.

-"Destruir, Destruir, por el bien y el porvenir"-cantaban con cada paso que daban-"Acabar y construir, una muralla que corte acá, a la aldea de por sí"

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-preguntó un hombre con una túnica que le cubría su cara.

-Los de la zona de Oriente han entrado nuevamente-dijo una mujer-vamos a cerrar el paso de una vez por todas.

-¿Pero y los visitantes?-preguntó el hombre.

-¿A quien le importa los visitantes?-preguntó otra mujer-lo que queremos es que nuestros niños no vivan con esa gente, por algo hay límites.

-Eso no me parece correcto-dijo el hombre.

-Tú pareces ser turista-dijo la primera mujer.

-Pues vivo más que usted en esta aldea-dijo el hombre.

-¿Más que yo?, ja, pero si yo he vivido toda mi vida y nunca lo he visto-dijo la mujer.

-Es que tal vez me viste pero sin verme en realidad-dijo el hombre y se camufló detrás de la multitud dejando a la mujer meditando.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-preguntó otra vez el hombre a otra persona, era un hombre muy macizo y cargaba muchas herramientas.

-Vamos a construir una muralla-dijo el hombre-los de la zona oriental han quebrantado por última vez la ley.

-Pero en cada ley siempre hay excepciones¿Qué es lo que han hecho?-preguntó el hombre.

-Muy fácil, ese tal Marty robó un pedazo de pan-respondió el hombre macizo.

-Pero¿no es que tienen de sobra?-preguntó el hombre misterioso.

-Si, pero no les daremos nada a ellos-dijo el hombre macizo-son flojos y por eso no merecen comida.

-Pero esa son sólo suposiciones, mi amigo-dijo el hombre misterioso-generalizar sin tener argumentos validos es una falta gravísima a la ética, moral de esta aldea.

-Hombre, no te he visto en esta aldea antes¿eres turista?-preguntó el hombre macizo.

-Pues debo responder con un no, mi joven amigo-dijo el hombre misterioso-he vivido mucho más que tú en esta aldea, eso no me lo podrás negar, fue hace tanto que me pareció ver al fundador y a mí en esta aldea.

-Eso no es posible, el único que acompañó al fundador fue…-dijo el hombre macizo y cuando intentó verlo ya no estaba-¿Dónde estará?

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-preguntó por tercera vez el hombre misterioso a otra persona esta vez era una anciana que caminaba con dificultad.

-Una catástrofe, eso es lo que sucede, mi joven amigo-dijo la anciana.

-Pues no creas que soy tan joven, pero cuéntame cual es la catástrofe-dijo el hombre.

-Planean hacer una muralla y no puedo hacer nada-dijo la anciana-esa pobre gente no merece ser separada de esa manera¿Cómo es que las personas tienen tanto poder?

-No la tienen, mi amiga, no la tienen, pero creen tenerlo y el tener fe es lo que hace mover montañas-dijo el hombre misterioso.

-Eso es verdad, pero aún así soy tan vieja que no puedo hacer nada-dijo la anciana.

-Ya lo has hecho, mujer-dijo el hombre misterioso-has desechado mi tesis, mi suposición falsa, mi creencia menor que me tenía asegurado el castigo a estas personas (Gio: T-T Este tipo habla súper raro) Pero tú lo has desechado y por eso te ayudaré.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, loco hombre?-preguntó la anciana.

-No lo haré yo, sino mi "poder"-dijo el hombre y sacó algo de su bolsillo-atención, atención, publico presente, amado publico presente, vean lo que tengo aquí, díganme ¿Qué es?

-Un chocolate-dijo un hombre-y ¿Qué?

-¡Y que!-dijo el hombre molesto-verán, vengo de la fábrica de chocolates de la aldea Sweatown y el dueño planea hacer un concurso.

-Ese anciano es un amargado-dijo un hombre.

-¡Que soy que! digo… ¡que es que!-dijo hombre misterioso-bien, supongo que nadie tiene interés en la fábrica, bien, me iré a la otra zona.

-NO-dijeron todos excepto algunos como la anciana.

-Entonces ¿quieren escucharme?-preguntó el hombre.

-Si-dijeron todos.

-A algunos esta tarde se les citará para que conozca la fábrica-dijo el hombre-sólo a algunos, tienen nombre y apellido hasta tipo de sangre y la última comida, también visitas al médico y cuantas veces van al baño (Gio: o.O???) así que no se pueden cambiar.

-¿Para cuando es la invitación?-preguntó un hombre gordo.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?, para hoy claro está-dijo el hombre-¿para que otra cosa habría detenido este absurdo pleito entre ustedes¿Qué acaso me ven cara de tonto?

-¿Hay que llevar algo?-preguntó una mujer.

-Esa es una excelente pregunta-dijo el hombre-sólo hay que llevar a un invitado, por favor no en una maleta porque la última vez tuvimos problemas para sacarla y una barra de chocolate.

-Creo que tendremos que detener la construcción de esa muralla por hoy-dijo un aldeano.

-Me temo que sí, a menos que quieran que los invitados escuchen sus ruidos infernales mientras chocolate caliente les salta para que se calle, ya que queremos silencio total-dijo el hombre-no queremos eso¿verdad?, además sería una perdida de chocolate.

-Bien, nos vemos-dijo un aldeano soltando las herramientas luego muchos hicieron lo mismo y un haz de luz cayó sobre el hombre tanto que parecía esa escena de "El que no tenga pecados que lance la primera piedra"

-Gracias, muchas gracias-dijo la anciana.

-No me lo agradezcas, mujer, que debo prepararme-dijo el hombre-cuida bien este pueblo si es que no nos volvemos a ver.

-Adiós, joven Foley-dijo la anciana y se dirigió hacia la zona Occidental.

Mientras tanto en la zona Oriental Giovanni veía todo con mucha alegría pese a que la casa de Marty no tenía mucho, sólo unas habitaciones, una cama, muchas fotos de la fábrica y su querida madre en la cocina y también su padre en el comedor.

-Entonces, Giovanni, planeas entrar al campeonato, eso me alegra mucho-dijo la madre de Marty.

-Fue muy impresionante cuando yo lo gané-dijo el padre de Marty.

-Vaya¿usted lo ganó?, tal vez podría darle a mi amigo para que llegue por lo menos a semifinal-dijo Amy.

-Cuanta fe me tienes-dijo Giovanni sarcásticamente mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

-Ja, ja, ja, pues no fue la gran cosa, era cuando esta aldea era un lugar perfecto para vivir-dijo la madre de Marty.

-Si, cuando la fábrica sustentaba a todos-dijo el padre de Marty.

-¿Qué le sucede a la fábrica?-preguntó Brendan.

-No es nada-dijo Marty mientras jugaba con Umbreon, Smoochy y Sandshrew quienes era perseguidos por Blaziken y Shelgon.

-¿No quieren que lo sepamos?-preguntó Vincent mientras ayudaba a Blaziken y a Shelgon a atraparlos.

-No, es que no creo que les interese-dijo el padre de Marty-al fin y al cabo son nuestros problemas.

-No, en serio si queremos saber-dijo Amy.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esa vieja fábrica con todo esto?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Deja que yo les cuente, amor-dijo el padre de Marty.

-Bien, pero no exageres como siempre, eh-dijo la madre de Marty.

-Prometo no hacerlo-dijo el padre de Marty-bien todo partió cuando se fundó esta aldea, no habrán pasado unos 30 años desde eso y pues todo parecía que esta aldea sería perfecta, con una fábrica de chocolates, estos fueron muy famosos, tan famosos que los mismos presidentes de las regiones venían a comprar sus chocolates frescos aquí, pero esta aldea comenzó a cambiar. El poder corrompe, eso se sabe y pues esta no es la excepción ya que esta vez el dinero recaudado pasó a parte de la población, esta población comenzó a quitarles a los demás y todo nuestro paraíso de ensueño se comenzó a delimitar literalmente, desde ese día uno vive en el Oriente si no tienes dinero o en el Occidente si lo posees. El dueño de la fábrica se enojó tanto que cerró la fábrica. El capital venía de esa fábrica y una vez cerrada todo se vino abajo, muchos pensaron en irse pero estamos en el mismo lugar.

-Debemos hacer algo-dijo Giovanni-eso no puede quedarse así.

-Estoy de acuerdo, mi joven amigo-dijo una voz en la puerta-y fueron 35 no 30 años atrás.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó Amy.

-Soy…yo soy… ¿Quién soy?, ahí, si claro, soy el hombre misterioso-dijo el hombre con una túnica que le cubría la cara-y vengo a invitarlos personalmente a la fábrica de chocolates.

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos boquiabiertos.

-Si, esa era la expresión que buscaba-dijo el hombre-si, vengo a invitarlos a mi…digo, a la fábrica de chocolates de la aldea Sweatown.

-¿Quiénes pueden ir?-preguntó Vincent.

-Sólo dos, es decir pueden elegir uno, ya que el joven Marty es el que está invitado-dijo el hombre.

-Yo, Yo, elíjanme, elíjanme-dijo Giovanni saltando de un lado a otro.

-Creo que es el único que realmente podría vender su alma para entrar a esa fábrica-dijo Amy.

-Bueno yo acepto que vaya Giovanni-dijo Vincent.

-Está bien, está bien, que vaya el enano-dijo Brendan amargadamente.

-NO SOY ENANO-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño.

-Bien, Giovanni cuídalo bien-dijo la madre de Marty.

-Nos divertiremos más que nunca-dijo Marty.

-Y comeremos como nunca-dijo Giovanni sonriendo y mostrando sus dientes.

-Los esperaremos-dijo el padre de Marty.

-Síganme, mis jóvenes amigos-dijo el hombre.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó Giovanni.

-A la fábrica-dijo el hombre y de la nada sacó un bastón que con la punta golpeó al piso y salió un tren de la nada hecho de chocolate puro.

-Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar-dijo Giovanni.

-Ni yo-dijo Marty y todos entraron al tren este se sumergió bajo tierra y era conducido a gran velocidad.

-Se preguntarán si esto es un sueño, bueno no lo es-dijo el hombre-este es mi tren de chocolate puro, es muy conveniente ya que con este tren hago mi pasta de chocolate¿Cómo?, leo esa pregunta en sus caras.

-¿Qué?, mi cara tiene algo escrito¿Dónde?-preguntó Giovanni preocupado y fue a verse la cara al baño, luego volvió frunciendo el ceño-fue una mentira.

-Era una expresión-dijo Marty sudando y un poco avergonzado por Giovanni.

-Bien, como iba diciendo este tren consta de 5 vagones, que representan: "aplasta, enrolla, agrega, revisa y empaca"

-¿Cómo es que hace todo eso?-preguntó Marty.

-Bien¿Por qué no lo ven ustedes mismo?-preguntó el hombre. Los condujo a un primer vagón en donde había muchos Graveler y Geodude que aplastaban una masa de chocolates-esta es el vagón de aplasta, como ven los pokemones se encargan de la gran mayoría en la fábrica. Y por aquí verán el vagón de… (Abre la puerta que separa el primer vagón del segundo)…enrolla.

En el segundo vagón se veían Ratatas corriendo en una máquina que estiraba y apretaba la masa de chocolate. Giovanni y Marty estaban muy impresionados.

-Y por aquí está el… … (Abre la puerta que separa el segundo vagón del tercero) el vagón de agrega, es aquí donde los Lickitung hacen de las suyas probando cada una de las muestras que se agregan, vengan, prueben esto.

El hombre les entrega una barra de chocolate y Giovanni se la come, luego la cara se le puso roja y comenzó a salir humo de sus orejas.

-Eh¿olvide decir que es la pasta de chocolate súper picante?-preguntó el hombre.

-ESTA EXQUISITA-dijo Giovanni con ojitos en forma de corazón-es lo mejor que he probado.

-Vaya, no muchos lo resisten, mi joven amigo-dijo el hombre-bien, síganme… (Abre la puerta que separa el tercer vagón del cuarto).

En el tercer vagón había Furrets que a gran velocidad supervisaban cada pasta de chocolate y los que tenía algún problema los desechaban.

-Espere ahora entendí-dijo Giovanni-eso quiere decir que la fábrica en realidad no estaba cerrada como nos hizo creer a todos el dueño.

-Vaya, mi joven amigo, pensé que nunca te darías cuenta-dijo el hombre.

-Pero ¿Por qué no nos ayuda a que el pueblo vuelva a ser lo que era antes?-preguntó Marty.

-Porque mi joven amigo, uno, no se puede volver a ser lo que uno era por mucho que se intente, sería como volver al pasado-dijo el hombre-sería un desastre para la filosofía. Segundo, porque la gente no está dispuesta a cambiar…

-Pero eso no es cierto-dijo Marty.

-Claro que sí-dijo el hombre-¿crees que las personas de la zona Occidental quieren dejar sus cosas?

-Pero ellos no cuentan-dijo Marty.

-Claro que cuentan-dijo el hombre-porque si no contaran pasaría lo mismo que les ocurrió a ustedes y para terminar, tercero, porque puede que el dueño esté haciendo algo ahora.

-¿En serio?-preguntaron Giovanni y Marty.

-Pues no quiero arruinar la sorpresa-dijo el hombre-miren llegamos¿quieren ver el empaque?, de seguro que no¿Quién querría?, por eso vayamos directo a la fábrica.

Giovanni y Marty siguieron al hombre hasta un gran salón donde estaban cuatro personas más, estás eran de la zona de Occidente. El hombre se detuvo frente a los seis y los miró.

-¿Cuándo llega el dueño?-preguntó un hombre-ya quiero irme a mi casa.

-¿Es que no lo reconoces?-preguntó Giovanni.

-(El hombre camina hacia Giovanni) Muy bien, muy bien, mi joven detective-dijo el hombre-¿ya sabes quien soy?

-No sé cual es su nombre-dijo Giovanni-pero sé que es el dueño.

-¿En que te basas para decir tales acusaciones?-preguntó el hombre.

-Bueno porque nadie usaría el "mi" si es un empleado-dijo Giovanni.

-Errores, los comete cualquiera-dijo el dueño-

-Saber la fecha exacta-dijo Giovanni.

-Cultura general-dijo el hombre.

-Conocer pieza por pieza el tren-dijo Giovanni.

-Trabajador del mes-dijo el hombre.

-Usar un bastón-dijo Giovanni y lo miró maliciosamente-para controlar todo

-Eh…me atrapaste-dijo el hombre y se quitó la túnica, ahora se mostraba mejor, era un hombre un poco anciano, con un sombrero como un brujo, un traje muy elegante rojo, botas pesadas, un bastón grande y largo, cabellos grises, ojos negros y misteriosos, ese era el dueño de la fábrica-mi nombre es Nathaniel Foley y soy el dueño de la fábrica de chocolates Foley de la aldea Sweatown.

-Bien, ahora ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-preguntó una mujer abrazando a una niña que parecía ser su hija.

-¿Lo sabes tú, pequeño detective?-preguntó el señor Foley.

-Claro-dijo Giovanni-lo supe cuando dijo "porque puede que el dueño esté haciendo algo ahora", quería decir que nos reunió para que arreglemos el problema de las zonas.

-Me impresionas mi joven amigo-dijo el señor Foley.

-¿Qué es lo que pretende?-preguntó el hombre.

-Sé que no puedo hacerlos cambiar de parecer-dijo el señor Foley-pero creo que es hora de mostrarles lo que mis ojos pueden ver, es tétrico así que por favor vengan.

El señor Foley los guió hacia una sala con miles de ventanas las puestas parecían galletas, los asientos caramelos, las almohadas eran malvaviscos y el piso era chocolate puro.

-Esta es la sala de los dulces de Sweatown-dijo el señor Foley-la crearon mi abuelo y el fundador de esta aldea, sigue intacta desde entonces, sólo que quiero que vean y me digan ¿Qué ven detrás de esas ventanas de azucar?

-Pues veo la aldea-dijo la mujer.

-…dividida pero muy marcadamente-dijo el hombre.

-Si uno ve a la derecha se ve la miseria pero la fuerza de las personas que quieren salir adelante-dijo el señor Foley-en cambio a la izquierda una sociedad conformista y sin remedio que no quiere cambiar y que pretende ser así para siempre, eso es lo que quiero cambiar. ¿Cómo?, lo sé que se preguntan eso, muy fácil, que la fábrica vuelva a aceptar mano de obra humano, pero esta vez las financias lo haremos nosotros (Señalado a Giovanni y a Marty)

-¿Nosotros?-preguntaron Giovanni y Marty.

-Ustedes me han demostrado que algunas personas pueden ser más que buenas-dijo el señor Foley.

-Yo acepto si mis padres me ayudan-dijo Marty.

-Claro¿crees que te pediría algo contrario?-preguntó el señor Foley-después de todo fue tu padre quien me ayudó mucho cuando él fue joven.

-Eh…yo paso-dijo Giovanni.

-Pero Giovanni, es por la aldea-dijo Marty.

-Si, pero…tengo que continuar mi viaje-dijo Giovanni.

-Lo entiendo-dijo el señor Foley-es por eso que elegí a estos cuatro.

-¿A nosotros?-preguntaron el hombre y la mujer.

-Si, claro, ustedes-dijo el señor Foley-serán las personas más justas que habré visto o pagarán por su error.

-Bien, acepto-dijo el hombre con su hija.

-Creo que es por el bien de la aldea-dijo la mujer con su hijo a su lado.

-Bien, pero creo que hagámoslo oficial-dijo el señor Foley sonriendo-Mark destruye el límite y coloca la música.

Una explosión con olor a baya Nanab se formó en el límite de las zonas borrando huella alguna de su división y cada zona se vio directamente y el señor Foley abrió las puertas de la fábrica.

-Que empiece el baile, que ahora sólo habrá sonrisas en esta aldea, por algo es la aldea más dulce del mundo-dijo el señor Foley.

Todos se acercaron a ver la fábrica y Mark activó los parlantes que emitió una canción que obligó a todos a bailar (Gio: La magia de la musica XD)

-Vaya, Gio¿Qué hiciste?-preguntó Amy.

-¿Yo¿Qué¿siempre hago las cosas mal?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Para que te digo que no si, si-dijo Amy bailando.

-Menos charla y más baile-dijo Giovanni.

-Je, je, no sé pero todo parece haber mejorado-dijo Vincent

-Yo digo lo mismo-dijo Brendan.

Esa tarde fue una de las más largas tenidas por Giovanni Hawkins, pero algo estaba seguro un momento no podía ser más dulce que ese.

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

**Notas de Autor: **pues este cap me gusto mucho escribirlo :D, claro que lo escribi hace muuuucho, pero bueno. Gracias a todos por haber leido este fic, si creen que le falta algo o algo q les gusto envienme un review para saberlo :D cualquier critica me ayuda a mejorar (T-T y tengo muuuucho q mejorar) Ademas tengo que agradecerles x tener 2096 hits, es por eso q esto es para ustedes

w - w -w () deviantart. () com/ () deviation/ () 58485539 (unan esto por favor)

TT esto pasa cuando no sabes poner url en Word y q lo acepte. gracias de nuevo y nos vemos…HaldamirElf


	53. Bajo la Arena, Un Cacturne

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 52**

¿Era Giovanni Hawkins quien se encontraba sobre el mar del pueblo Viña Solarth?, si, era definitivamente él con sus bermudas (Gio: T-T Narrador tonto, se llaman shorts) sobre una tabla de surf mientras las olas del mar furioso lo empujaba y él se divertía en la viña pequeña pero con una playa enorme con palmeras de varios tamaños que atraían a turistas para surfear las olas siniestras de esta viña, además era un hecho que Giovanni nunca había surfeado antes...

-COWABONGA-gritó Giovanni mientras estaba surfeando.

-Vaya, para ser su primera vez, no lo hace nada mal-dijo Brendan-pero claramente aquí yo soy el mejor, además que las nenas adoran a los surfistas.

-¿Conocen al chico que está surfeando?-preguntó una chica con ojos en forma de corazón- es muy lindo y lo hace muy bien (Gio: T-T, es que me gusta arruinarle la vida a Brendan XD)

-(Con lágrimas falsas) ¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo?-preguntó Brendan y luego se acercó a la chica-es que aún no he visto tus ojos, dulce doncella, disculpa mi estupidez por no haberte visto antes, quiero llevarte muy lejos y sólo ver esos ojos que me llenan de vida.

-Yo te voy a llenar de agua sino te callas-dijo Amy lanzando a Brendan como si fuera una pelota al mar.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Giovanni con la tabla de surf en el brazo derecho, era de color rojo con una línea blanca.

-¡ES ÉL, EL CHICO BAJITO PERO HERMOSO SURFISTA!-dijeron varias chicas.

-Ay, NO SOY ENANO, (Todas se acercan peligrosamente) AHHH por la patrona de los surfistas principiantes, me atacan, patitas para que las quiero-dijo Giovanni mientras corría por su vida.

-Ay, no hay remedio con estos dos-dijo Amy-¿Qué haces Vincent?

-¿Yo?, estoy jugando con Gardevoir y Teddiursa, Feebas y Psyduck están jugando allá en el mar-dijo Vincent-luego iré con ellos.

-Es una buena idea sacarlos a todos-dijo Amy-salgan ya.

Amy lanzó sus pokebolas de las cuales aparecieron Azumarill, Beautifly, Bayleef, Cleffa y Numel.

-Oigan, pueden pasear por donde quieran pero no se pierdan, eh-dijo Amy-luego los acompaño, déjenme a que los paramecios de Giovanni y Brendan vuelvan.

-Cle, cleffa-dijo el Pokemón y corrió con todos los demás y Amy les pasó una pelota con la cual jugaron. Blaziken estaba bajo una palmera descansando.

-Déjenme, déjenme-dijo Giovanni escapando de sus fans-miren es…AMY WATTSON, HIJA DE LA DINASTIA WATTSON… (Mirada maléfica) je, je, je.

-Ah, que me salve la patrona de las amigas traicionadas-dijo Amy mientras los fans se iban a ella-te haré polvo, Giovanni Hawkins, te haré polvo cuando me deshaga de estos fans.

-Vaya, vaya, tu si que eres de onda, cuate-dijo un hombre con anteojos de sol, en bermudas y de piel bronceada, tenía el cabello color dorado (Gio: no sé como se dice realmente)- te vi en las olas estuviste radical.

-Gracias, digo, suaaaave-dijo Giovanni con voz "cool".

-Bienvenido seas a la Viña Solarth, mi cuate, aquí las olas son tu vida, tu pasatiempo y tu hogar-dijo el joven.

-Mi nombre es Giovanni Hawkins-dijo el entrenador-y él es Vincent Goldsmith, el que está tragando agua como si no hubiera un mañana es Brendan Birch y la que en cualquier momento regresa para llevarme a la guillotina es Amy Wattson.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Kai-dijo el joven-el sufista n°1 de esta playa. Ahora tú eres mi Némesis, ya que casi eres tan bueno como yo.

-¿Yo?, confunda pero no ofenda, claro que no, es la primera vez que surfeo-dijo Giovanni.

-Pues para ser la primera lo hiciste muy bien, con práctica serás tan bueno como yo-dijo Kai.

-Suave-dijo Giovanni.

-Exacto-dijo Kai.

-Vincent, ¿Por qué no lo intentas?-preguntó Giovanni.

-¿Es una broma?-preguntó Vincent

-Oh vamos, Vincent, será divertido-dijo Giovanni.

-Está bien-dijo Vincent.

Más tarde…

-Lo estoy haciendo, lo estoy haciendo, me estoy cayendo, me estoy cayendo, SPLASHH-se escuchó.

-Vaya, no lo ha hecho nada mal-dijo Giovanni.

-¿De que hablas?, si se cayo 7 veces, esta es la 8-dijo Brendan.

-Siempre viendo lo negativo-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño.

-Oigan cuates, ¿tienen hambre?-preguntó Kai.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, yo tengo-dijo Giovanni.

-Giovanni no es punto de referencia, siempre tiene hambre-dijo Brendan.

-Pero yo también tengo hambre-dijo Vincent.

-Bien, vayamos con mi abuelo-dijo Kai-tiene un restaurante aquí, les encantará.

-Genial-dijeron.

-GIOVANNI HAWKINS ES TU FIN-gritó Amy detrás sudando mucho, pero demasiado.

-Ups, mejor corro, nos vemos-dijo Giovanni y corrió a gran velocidad mientras el espectro de Amy lo seguía con una cara demoníaca.

-"Giovanni Hawkins morirá, morirá, morirá, Giovanni Hawkins morirá, bajo la fría arena"-cantó Amy al estilo "El Exorcista"

-Estos cuates son radicales-dijo Kai y luego condujo a Vincent y a Brendan al restaurante.

**Canción Principal **

Pokemón

Navegando por nuevas islas

Sin recordar problemas de atrás

Siguiendo instintos que sólo se van

Y pensado en aventuras que pronto vendrán

Y aunque problemas tengamos

O que solo yo los cree

Yo sé que saldremos adelante

Hoy navegamos por el mar azul (Ooooh)

Esa es mi meta y mi decisión (Pokemón)

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

En busca de la copa voy ya

No dudaré… (Nunca lo harás)

La Victoria mía será

Y siempre mis amigos me ayudaran…

Pokemón

**Capitulo 52: ****Bajo la arena, un Cacturne**

Giovanni, Amy, Brendan y Vincent estaban mirando estupefactos el restaurante del abuelo de Kai, el "Comabonga", Kai sonreía al verlo. De ese lugar apareció un señor no muy anciano, con una camisa de mangas cortas y miles de palmeras inscritas en ella. Tenía un gorro de pescador y unas sandalias.

-Ahoi, Bienvenidos sea al "Comabonga"-dijo el señor-mi nombre es Ray… ¿eh?, ¿no es mi radical nieto Kai el que mis ojos ven?

-Suaaave-dijo Kai.

-Y ¿Quiénes son los que te acompañan?-preguntó Ray.

-Abuelo Ray, él es Vincent, él es Brendan, ella Amy y este es mi cuate Gio-va-nni, el segundo mejor surfista que esta playa a podido ver-dijo Kai.

-¿La neta?-preguntó Ray.

-Saaaa-dijo Kai.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo, joven Gio-o-ovanni-dijo Ray moviendo la cabeza cuando decía la "O".

-El Placer es mío-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Pero que hacemos en un lugar sin comida?, hay que llenar el buche como se manda-dijo Ray.

-A mi me gustó esa idea-dijo Giovanni empujando a todos para entrar.

Más tarde Giovanni estaba con una copa de helado súper deluxe en la mesa que rápidamente era comida por la plaga llamada Giovanni Hawkins.

-En serio que tengo que conseguir un nuevo narrador-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño.

-Y Kai, ¿planeas entrar al concurso?-preguntó Ray.

-No lo sé, abuelo-dijo Kai-Cacturne aún no está listo.

-Ahoi, Ahoi, no comprendo-dijo Giovanni.

-Es verdad, de seguro no lo han escuchado, pero pronto se va a realizar un concurso de Volleyball Pokemón-dijo Kai-pues quería competir y sólo tengo a Cacturne como Pokemón, pero aún no puede controlar sus púas.

-Ah bueno no hay nada que no haga un buen entrenamiento-dijo Giovanni.

-Pues, cuate, yo no soy entrenador-dijo Kai.

-Ah bueno pero eso se arregla fácilmente-dijo Amy empujando a Kai y a Giovanni hacia la playa.

-¿Mientras hacen eso ustedes dos les gustaría ayudarme en la cocina?-preguntó Ray.

-Me encantaría-dijo Vincent.

-Bueno, habrá comida, es algo-dijo Brendan.

Más tarde Kai estaba frente a Giovanni en el campo de…Volleyball, Giovanni sacó una pokebola rápidamente, gracias al regalo de Brendan y salió Smoochy de esta. Él sacó a Cacturne.

-Vaya que Pokemón-dijo Giovanni sacando el pokedex.

-Cacturne, el Pokemón siniestro, este Pokemón puede asustar con su sola presencia-dijo el pokedex.

-Bien, intentémoslo-dijo Kai-Cacturne golpea la pelota como lo ensayamos.

-Cacturne-dijo el Pokemón y golpeó la pelota pero la desinfló.

-Rayos, tenemos que encontrar la forma que Cacturne no tenga que usar sus brazos-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Qué tal si Cacturne usa su cabeza?-preguntó Amy.

-No perdemos nada intentándolo-dijo Kai.

Más tarde…se ve una pelota flotando de un lado a otro…

-No, sólo perdemos pelotas-dijo Giovanni.

-Me rindo-dijo Kai-cuates, gracias por intentarlo, pero aceptémoslo no podría lanzar la pelota a menos que esté desinflada.

-No me rendiré-dijo Giovanni-no mientras tengamos pelotas.

Cacturne tomó una pelota y esta se desinfló, Amy se acercó a Giovanni.

-Eh, esa era la última-dijo Amy.

-Repito: No me rendiré-dijo Giovanni-debe haber una forma. Piensa, ya sé, ¿Cacturne podría usar guantes?

-¿Pues a que clase de entrenador se le ocurre ponerle guantes a su Pokemón?-preguntó Amy.

-Perdón sólo daba una idea-dijo Giovanni.

-Como sea lo mejor será volver-dijo Amy-es hora de que nosotros comamos algo.

-(Abriendo la boca descomunalmente) SIIII, esas gorditas de chicharrón me están llamando-dijo Giovanni con litros de saliva cayendo de su boca-además que pienso mejor con el estomago lleno.

-Ya entiendo por qué nunca das buenas ideas, si eres un barril sin fondo, nunca te llenas-dijo Amy y Giovanni frunció el ceño.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante "Comobonga"…

-Vaya, no sabía que cocinar fuera tan divertido-dijo Vincent-ahora entiendo por qué Giovanni quiere aprender.

-Habla por ti-dijo Brendan-yo tengo que cargar las papas.

-Que exageras, cuate-dijo Ray-la cocina es un arte, una forma de ser, como "Hakuna Matata", pero de las olas y el poder estomacal.

-Amen para ti-dijo Brendan frunciendo el ceño sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que decía.

-Ahoi, ya llegamos-dijo Giovanni.

-Ahoi-respondió Ray.

-Abuelo, no hubo progreso-dijo Kai-creo que no voy a poder competir este año.

-Que mala onda, mi cuate, ni hablar, tienes que entrar-dijo Ray.

-Pero Cacturne no puede devolver la pelota sin desinflarla-dijo Kai.

-¿Pero has pensado en la posibilidad de que Cacturne use sus ataques para su beneficio?-preguntó Vincent.

-Ahora que lo dices…no-dijo Kai.

-¿Qué ataques tiene un Cacturne?-preguntó Giovanni tecleando su pokedex.

-Cañón de picos, enredadera, "cara de sustos"…bala semilla-dijo Vincent en su laptop.

-Claro-dijo Ray-las balas semillas son perfectas para las pelotas.

-Aunque…puede que las rompa-dijo Amy.

-Entonces hay que entrenar-dijo Brendan.

-(Empujando a todos) No sin antes entrarle al buche-dijo Giovanni y se sentó frente a una mesa llena de comida.

-Creo que él tiene razón-dijo Ray.

-Les va a encantar lo que les preparamos-dijo Vincent.

-Vaya, a ustedes dos cocinando quien lo diría-dijo Amy.

-¿Cuáles son las reglas de torneo?-preguntó Giovanni ya sentado y comiendo.

-Son muy fáciles, mi cuate, primero se necesita…ups-dijo Kai golpeando su cara contra la mesa.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Amy.

-Es que primero tenemos que tener un equipo de seis, tres personas y tres pokemones-dijo Kai.

-¿Y por qué no invitas a Giovanni y Amy?-preguntó Ray sirviendo unos platos a Giovanni llenos de bayas Pinap y algunas bayas Pecha.

-Es una excelente idea-dijo Amy-yo dominaría el campo.

-No sé, nunca he jugado en serio un partido de Volleyball-dijo Giovanni.

-Oh vamos, Gio, será divertido-dijo Amy.

-Además estuviste genial para nunca haber surfeado-dijo Kai-de seguro eres bueno en Volleyball.

-Bien, me convencieron-dijo Giovanni-¿Qué dices, Blaziken?, ¿Vienes con nosotros?

-Blay-dijo sonriendo el Pokemón.

-Además que con la nueva técnica de Cacturne no podemos perder-dijo Kai.

-Ahora silencio y coman-dijo Ray-que no quiero traerlos por falta de Sodio o Calcio, necesitan comer.

-Si-dijeron y todos comieron muy rápido.

Más tarde se encontraban en la playa en una cancha grande llena de espectadores que sentados en tarimas veían la gran red que dividía la cancha. Giovanni, Blaziken, Amy, Bayleef, Kai y Cacturne estaban vestidos con una camiseta blanca y unos pantaloncillos cortos (Gio: DA!!!) observando la cancha.

-Me sorprende…-dijo Amy

-¿Qué haya conseguido los trajes en menos de 10 minutos?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Además de eso, que haya mucha gente-dijo Amy.

-Es que este torneo es uno de los principales de la isla Pacifidlog-dijo Kai.

-Vaya y tú naciste aquí, y dices que yo soy ignorante-dijo Giovanni mirándola cínicamente.

-Bueno contigo en el equipo pronostico que no llegaremos a la final-dijo Amy.

-No exageres, llegaremos a la final y te va a gustar-dijo Giovanni mostrando el puño con aires de gloria.

2 juegos más tarde…

-¿Cómo fue que lo hicimos?-preguntó Amy con cara de confundida.

-No sé, de repente ganamos-dijo Giovanni.

-Bueno, gracias a ti no fue eso está claro-dijo Amy.

-Es mejor compañía que ausencia-dijo Giovanni.

-Chicos es nuestro turno-dijo Kai.

En la tarima izquierda…

-AHORA PRESENTAMOS AL EQUIPO DE VISITA "THE REAL´S ARCANINE" CONTRA UNO DE LOS EQUIPOS LOCALES "THE SOLARTH CACTURNE´S"

-Vaya allí están entrando-dijo Vincent sacando el pokenav y fotografiando.

-Esto es injusto, todos saben que eso atrae a las chicas-dijo Brendan frunciendo el ceño.

-No hay remedio contigo-dijo Vincent meneando la cansada cabeza.

-El equipo contrario se ve muy fuerte-dijo Ray.

-Pero aún así les ganarán-dijo Vincent.

En la cancha…

-Bien, chicos este es el plan yo contraatacaré mientras que ustedes defenderán-dijo Kai-Blaziken quiero que levantes como sea esa pelota, Bayleef usa tus látigos cepas para pasar la pelota al otro lado, recuerden que sólo se puede dar tres toques.

-Amy, no se tú, pero no entiendo nada de lo que dice-dijo Giovanni en voz baja.

-Sólo no dejes que se caiga a este lado-dijo Amy.

-Bien haré lo que pueda-dijo Giovanni.

-Empiece-dijo el árbitro lanzando la pelota hacia el aire y Kai saltó para golpearla.

La pelota iba cayendo al lado contrario, pero un Squirtle lanzó chorro de agua y la levantó (Gio: ¿Eso está permitido?...por hoy si) Giovanni la levantó y Amy remachó como pudo dando el primer punto para ellos.

-1 para "The Solarth Cacturne´s"-dijo el árbitro.

-En este torneo se tiene que obtener 5 puntos para ganar-dijo Kai regresando a su puesto en el centro del lado en la cancha.

-Llevamos uno-dijo Giovanni con un baile de victoria.

-Continúen-dijo el árbitro.

Kai fue el que sacó desde atrás levantó su brazo izquierdo y golpeó con fuerza. Un Blastoise usó sus cañones y levantó la pelota hacia su lado contrario, Giovanni saltó y golpeó la pelota hacia abajo y Blaziken la hizo cruzar al lado contrario. Un hombre la levantó pero la pelota se fue hacia atrás y cayó.

-Punto para "The Solarth Cacturne´s"-dijo el árbitro.

-No podemos perder-dijo el capitán del equipo contrario.

-Continúen-dijo el árbitro.

Fue el turno de Giovanni en lanzar, pero no lo hizo muy bien, como que no me sorprende, dejando que la pelota golpeara la malla.

-No sabes cuanto te odio, narrador-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño.

-Punto para "The Real´s Arcanine"-dijo el árbitro.

-Vamos 2 a 1-dijo Amy-aún podemos ganar.

-Y lo vamos a hacer-dijo Kai.

Una joven que estaba masticando un chicle levantó la pelota y con su brazo derecho golpeó la pelota directamente al lado contrario obteniendo un punto.

-Punto para "The Real´s Arcanine"-dijo el árbitro.

-Ni lo vi venir-dijo Giovanni estupefacto.

-Continúen-dijo el árbitro.

La misma joven lanzó nuevamente y esta vez estaba cayendo desde el cielo hacia la cancha y tanto Giovanni como Amy querían agarrarla pero en vez de eso chocaron y la pelota les cayó encima.

-Punto para "The Real´s Arcanine"-dijo el árbitro.

-Fijate por donde caminas, ¿es que quieres que perdamos?-preguntó Amy.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Giovanni.

-Tranquilos, no deben traer mala onda, cuates-dijo Kai.

-Si-dijeron ambos.

-Continúen-dijo el árbitro.

La joven lanzó nuevamente pero esta vez Kai saltó y le devolvió desprevenidos la pelota, así que fácilmente logró el punto.

-Punto para "The Solarth Cacturne´s"-dijo el árbitro.

-SIII-gritaron Giovanni y Amy.

-3 a 3, vaya-dijo Kai.

-Continúen-dijo el árbitro.

Amy fue la que lanzó esta vez y con su increíble gracia anotó un punto sin problemas.

-Punto para "The Solarth Cacturne´s"-dijo el árbitro.

-Vamos-dijo Kai alegremente.

-Continúen-dijo el árbitro.

Blaziken fue el que lanzó esta vez y con su gran brazo dejo pasar la pelota hacia el otro lado, pero un Arcanine la regresó, luego Bayleef usó sus látigos cepas para devolverlas y Arcanine golpeó con fuerza anotando un punto más…

-Punto para "The Real´s Arcanine"-dijo el árbitro.

-4 a 4-dijo Kai-esta es la decisiva.

-No perderemos-dijo Amy.

-Tampoco nosotros-dijo la joven del otro equipo.

Fue el turno de Arcanine en lanzar y con su pata lanzó fuertemente la pelota pero la recibió Kai devolviéndola, Blastoise usó sus cañones y la regresó. Blaziken dio un gran golpe hacia el lado contrario. Y Arcanine se lanzó a toda fuerza. La pelota giraba en el cielo lentamente y no parecía que fueran a ganar el equipo local, en eso apareció una sombra rápidamente que se lanzó y balas semillas se vieron dejando la pelota en el equipo contrario y anotando un punto más para el equipo.

-Punto para "The Solarth Cacturne´s"-dijo el árbitro-los ganadores del torneo son "The Solarth Cacturne´s". (Gio: T-T Me estoy cansando que siempre gane ¬¬, debo hacer algo horrible, si y pronto)

-Vaya ganamos-dijo Amy-y gracias a Cacturne.

-Vaya, mi cuate, estuviste genial, gracias-dijo Kai.

-Cacturne-respondió el Pokemón.

-Kai, ¿no te dije que podías ganar?-preguntó Ray.

-Si, abuelo-dijo Kai.

-Muchas felicidades-dijo la joven del equipo contrario.

-Gracias-dijo Amy estrechando su mano.

Más tarde le dieron un trofeo a cada uno, pero nuestros héroes prefirieron dejarlo a Kai y a Ray, que en realidad se lo merecían, luego de eso hubo una fiesta que terminó con…

-¡SURF!!-dijo Giovanni sobre una tabla de surf en las olas.

-¡ES ÉL, EL CHICO BAJITO Y HERMOSO SURFISTA!-dijeron varias chicas.

-No otra vez-dijo Giovanni.

-Oh ho, ho-rió Amy-sufre, Giovanni Hawkins, sufre.

-Todo esto es culpa de Amy, lo aseguro-dijo Giovanni corriendo de la estampida de chicas.

-Esperen, dejen al enano, vengan por mí, soy muy bello, no me dejen-dijo Brendan.

-No hay remedio con estos dos-dijeron Amy y Vincent.

Giovanni y Brendan corrían con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, grande cosas aprendieron ese día, además apenas eran vacaciones y ya sentían que estaban en un paraíso, en viña Solarth, claro que aún quedan muchas aventuras como la liga de los signos, pero esa es otra historia…

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

**Notas de Autor: **Muchisimas gracias x los reviews w y espero q este cap tb les guste…cualquier duda, critica o comentario :D mandar un review por favor…HaldamirElf


	54. Nueva Vision de Vida

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS X LEER ESTA LOCURA, REALMENTE PARA MI ES MUY GRATO SABER Q PERSONAS SIGUEN LEYENDO ESTO AUNQUE YO ODIE ESTE FIC Y A SU PROTAGONISTE (n-nUU raro lo se) mil gracias!!!**

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 53**

Nuestros héroes caminaban finalmente en su destino, el grande y fascinante pueblo Pacifidlog. Estaban felices en la zona turística que antes no habían visto, ahora abierta a todo público, la zona entre el mar. Esta zona es especial, ay que sólo se abre una vez al año, es en la que esta entre el mar y la tierra, los caminos son pasajes de madera flotante sobre el mar. Amy veía alegremente el día, era la semana de los signos y ese día era el primero, el día de los mercantes.

-No puedo creer que no me lo haya perdido este debe ser mi día de suerte o un milagro divino-dijo Amy muy feliz y asintiendo siempre.

-Eh…si claro, como digas-dijo Giovanni quitándose la mochila de la espalda.

-Oh claro, ustedes no saben lo que se celebra-dijo Amy con una risa cínica-está es la semana de los signos y es que hace un mes te enviaron a recolectar los signos, Giovanni y hoy se vence ese plazo.

-¿Todo esto es para la liga de los signos?-preguntó Vincent.

-Claro, es porque se le ofrece devoción y trabajo a Ho-oh, es una fecha muy importante-dijo Amy.

-Se ve interesante-dijo Giovanni.

-Y no es sólo eso, en esta época vienen muchas…-dijo Amy y saltó Brendan de un lado a otro.

-NENAS, NENAS POR TODOS LADOS-dijo Brendan saltando como un Magicarp de un lado a otro.

-Iba a decir personas-dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño mientras Brendan salía de un lado a otro y Amy comenzó a enojarse, luego mostró el puño y su cara de ira y finalmente jaló la oreja de Brendan-no hay remedio contigo, esta fecha es muy importante para mi familia.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Vincent con cara de extrañado.

-Se los diré cuando lleguemos a la casa de mis hermanas-dijo Amy.

-Oye, jovencito, ¿no quieres una baya?-preguntó un señor con vestimenta extraña, al parecer un vendedor-puedes hacer grandes pokecubos, sólo debes intentarlo, además querrás comer algo mientras ves el espectáculo.

-¿Qué espectáculo?-preguntó Giovanni.

-El que…-dijo el vendedor y Amy le tapó la boca.

-Gracias, pero no, tenemos cosas que hacer, lo lamentamos-dijo Amy y jaló a Giovanni hacia delante.

-¿Cosas que hacer?-preguntó Brendan-tal vez ver chicas lindas bailando conmigo, ¿a eso te referías?

-Todo menos eso, creo que no te bastó con el jalón de orejas que te di-dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño-no, sólo quiero que Giovanni esté listo.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó el entrenador despistado.

-Para e festival-dijo Amy-así no puedes ir, tengo ropa especial para ti, de todos modos eres uno de los pocos que van a entregar los cuatro signos.

-¿Pocos?, pensé que varios vendrían-dijo Giovanni.

-Si, pero no tantos como antes-dijo Amy-bueno, vamos y nada de distraerse, eh, Brendan, sino te amarro como un Growlithe mal entrenado-dijo Amy.

-Siii…-dijo Brendan mirándola enojado.

-¿Tendré ropa yo también?-preguntó Vincent.

-Claro-dijo Amy-no podemos ir así al festival.

-Bien-dijeron Giovanni y Vincent.

Todos se dirigieron a la casa de Amy con esperanza de que la ropa especial no los avergonzara.

**Canción Principal **

Pokemón

Navegando por nuevas islas

Sin recordar problemas de atrás

Siguiendo instintos que sólo se van

Y pensado en aventuras que pronto vendrán

Y aunque problemas tengamos

O que solo yo los cree

Yo sé que saldremos adelante

Hoy navegamos por el mar azul (Ooooh)

Esa es mi meta y mi decisión (Pokemón)

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

En busca de la copa voy ya

No dudaré… (Nunca lo harás)

La Victoria mía será

Y siempre mis amigos me ayudaran…

Pokemón

**Capitulo 53: ****Nueva Visión de Vida**

Giovanni estaba asustado detrás de Amy viendo como sus hermanas lo veían como de su propiedad, Vincent detrás de Brendan esperando que April se fuera muy lejos y Brendan las veía como si fuera el único hombre en la casa. Amy veía esto con cara de cansancio y sus hermanas estaban todas mirando a Giovanni y Vincent fijamente.

-Que bueno que regresaron-dijo la hermana de Amy, de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, nariz pequeña, era Caty-en especial Giovanni, lo extrañábamos mucho, es perfecto, lo que esperábamos para esta semana, ¿va a ir al festival?

-Claro, tiene que competir, ¿no?-dijo Amy.

-Amy, volviste-dijo su hermana de cabello anaranjado y ojos azules, era Serena-y Giovanni esta mas lindo que nunca.

-Ay, Grande Amy, protégeme, prometo no volver a comer los bocadillos a media noche, pero no dejes que se me acerquen-dijo Giovanni.

-VINCE!!-gritó la joven de cabello azul y ojos verdes, era April- mi querido Vincent, has vuelto.

-¿Vincent está aquí?, eso quiere decir que…GIOVANNI ESTÁ AQUÍ-dijo la joven de cabello naranjo y ojos azules, era Daria y se acercó peligrosamente a Giovanni quien se veía como si persiguiera su cola, cosa que no tiene por cierto.

-Miedo, Miedo, Miedo-dijo Giovanni en un rincón en posición fetal tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

-QUE TIERNO-gritaron todas.

-Vaya, en vez de que se vayan, lo arruino-dijo Giovanni con lágrimas falsas.

-Basta, chicas, tenemos mucho que hacer-dijo Amy-Estos dos tienen que estar listos para el inicio.

-Si, bueno será mejor que se preparen ya, porque sino van a llegar tarde-dijo Daria-bueno Giovanni con todo se va a ver divino.

-(Con arañazos de gato al aire) Atrás, Atrás-dijo Giovanni y luego corrió detrás de Amy (Gio: o.O, ¡hasta parece humano!)

-Bueno, nos vemos-dijo Amy empujando a sus amigos hasta su habitación al estilo japonés.

Estaban todos dentro, Giovanni asustado aún, pero más tranquilo cuando Amy dejó afuera a sus hermanas. Amy comenzó a investigar en su guardarropas, lanzando toda clase de vestimentas que dejaron a Giovanni, Vincent y Brendan con cara de extrañados.

-AHA-dijo Amy-lo sabía, estaba aquí, se verá perfecto, muy bien, Giovanni ven, te vas a vestir así.

-¡ASI!-dijo Giovanni casi desmayándose.

Vincent y Brendan se acercaron a ver la vestimenta de Giovanni y quedaron igual que Giovanni, Amy no tuvo nada más que fruncir el ceño.

-Era de mi padre y se te ve perfecto-dijo Amy.

-¿Tu padre era igual de enano que Giovanni?-preguntó Brendan.

Giovanni y Amy lo miran con ira y Brendan se hace chiquito.

-NO SOY ENANO-gritó Giovanni furioso.

-Y este traje era cuando mi padre era un niño-dijo Amy aclarando el malentendido.

-Je, je, perdón-dijo Brendan.

-Y esto es para ti, Vincent-dijo Amy.

-Vaya, gracias-dijo Vincent-se ve muy bonito.

-Bien, pueden cambiarse en el baño-dijo Amy-luego nos vemos en la entrada que debemos salir rápido.

-Si-dijeron Giovanni y Vincent.

-Oyep-dijo poqueando Brendan a Amy- ¿y para mí?

-Ahahaha, claro, tú usa el disfraz de payaso de Daria-dijo Amy.

-No, en serio-dijo Brendan.

-No estaba bromeando-dijo Amy.

-Es injusto-dijo Brendan molesto.

-Ya, ya, ven que por aquí debe haber algo-dijo Amy-ya sé usa esto.

-Vaya, gracias-dijo Brendan-ahora si, este es el mejor de todos.

-Si, si, eso crees-dijo Amy con una sonrisa falsa.

Luego estaban todas las hermanas Wattson a las afueras de su hogar, su palacio japonés, con una carroza muy elegante con dos Rapidash´s que lo llevaban. El primero en salir fue Brendan, estaba vestido con un traje elegante de color negro, un corbatín morado y unos zapatos bien lustrados.

-Y ¿Qué dicen ahora?-preguntó Brendan saliendo de la casa como si fuera un modelo.

-Si, bien-dijeron todas y Brendan cayó al estilo animé.

-No tenían que ser tan duras-dijo Brendan.

Luego salió Vincent con una camisa blanca de seda, una chaqueta verde como sus ojos y cabellos, los pantalones del mismo color, zapatos blancos y una corbata roja. April cambió sus ojos en forma de corazón.

-QUE LINDO-gritó April y Vincent comenzó a sudar.

-Gracias-dijo Vincent tímidamente secando su sudor.

Finalmente salió el más bajito del grupo, claro que con pasos lentos, era Giovanni, estaba vestido con una camisa al estilo japonés blanca, unos pantalones de color azul marino y unos zapatos como traídos de Japón. Además que tenía los cabellos totalmente despeinados que con el conjunto entero se veía bien, y además con la cara de asustado, se veía…humano…

-QUE TIERNO-gritaron las hermanas de Amy.

-Auch, debo hacer algo-dijo Giovanni muy asustado cuando las hermanas de Amy, a excepción de April, se decidieron lanzarse sobre Giovanni-AHHHHHHH.

Amy jaló a Giovanni hacia atrás y sus hermanas la vieron molestas, Amy sólo sonrió y Giovanni se sintió aliviado.

-Lo siento pero tiene que ir con nosotros, ¿Por qué no van directamente al teatro?-preguntó Amy y todas sus hermanas asintieron de forma maligna, a excepción de April-¿mejor?

-Gracias, Amy te debo una-dijo Giovanni más aliviado.

-(Con cara cínica) Que tierno-dijo Amy mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Tú también?-preguntó Giovanni y frunciendo el ceño.

-Ja, ja, sólo bromeo-dijo Amy dando una palmada en el hombre izquierdo de Giovanni y este pestañeo.

-Bueno Amy, en todo caso debo darte las gracias por la ropa-dijo Giovanni dando un giro para que lo vea mejor-claro que me veo como japonés (ríe), ¿tu padre tenía admiración?

-No, es decir, no lo sé-dijo Amy distraída y mirando de reojo a Giovanni.

-¿Estás bien, Amy?-preguntó Giovanni levantando una ceja y colocando su mano frente a la cara de Amy

-Si, si, estoy bien, vamos que se hace tarde-dijo Amy y caminaron hacia la zona entre el mar.

Amy y Giovanni caminaban al frente y atrás estaban Vincent y Brendan quienes veían con admiración todo su alrededor. Era fantástico aquel lugar, miles de tiendas alegres que parecían estar vivas y dispuestas a divertirte a toda costa.

-Fíjate por donde caminas-dijo un hombre echando a plena calle a un niño, tenía cabellos dorados, además tenía pecas en sus mejillas, sus ojos eran castaños claros y tenía una ropa no muy elegante para la fecha-Y que no te vuelva a ver aquí.

-Lo siento-dijo el niño y comenzó a palpar la pared y caminaba con cuidado.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Amy.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-preguntó el niño.

-Yo, Amy, estoy enfrente de ti-dijo la coordinadora.

-Disculpa, es que tengo un problema-dijo el niño tocando la cara de Amy.

-Eh… ¿perdiste tus gafas?-preguntó Giovanni

-No, soy ciego-dijo el niño-pero esta fecha aunque no la pueda ver siempre me ha gustado, por lo menos mi oído funciona muy bien y me hace escuchar maravillas en el teatro, me gustaría participar, pero…no dejarían que un ciego como yo fuese un personaje en la obra.

-¿Quieres un helado?-preguntó amistosamente Giovanni-tal vez comiendo un helado nos cuentes más.

-Eh…gracias-dijo el joven.

-Pero aún no nos has dicho como te llamas-dijo Amy.

-Yo soy Harvey-dijo el joven.

-Yo soy Giovanni-dijo el entrenador.

-Yo Amy-dijo la coordinadora.

-Mi nombre es Vincent-dijo el duelista.

-Y yo el inigualable Brendan-dijo el entrenador.

-Blay, Blay-dijo Blaziken.

-Y este es mi Blaziken-dijo Giovanni.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Harvey tocando a Blaziken.

-¿Qué pasó con tu bastón?-preguntó Amy.

Todos pestañearon…

-Si, su bastón, la gente ciega la usa para saber donde están y guía, a menos que quieran un Growlithe lazarillo-dijo Amy.

-Ah ese bastón, pues lo perdí-dijo Harvey-lo he buscado pero cada vez que trato de encontrarlo me echan del lugar.

-Bueno vamos por ese helado y luego lo buscamos-dijo Giovanni.

Más tarde estaban todos con un helado de un metro en sus manos, Harvey se sentía muy feliz, era la primera vez que comía tanto.

-Vaya, la última vez que comí helado fue hace mucho mucho tiempo-dijo Harvey-gracias por esto.

-Ah no te preocupes, que Giovanni paga, así que come todo lo que quieras-dijo Amy.

-Ojala pudiera verlos-dijo Harvey.

-Tal vez no sea necesario, aquí nos tienes-dijo Vincent.

-Tienes razón-dijo Harvey-gracias.

-Ahora come que luego iremos a buscar tu bastón, eh-dijo Amy.

-Y ver a muchas nenas-dijo Brendan.

-Yo te voy a dejar viendo estrellas sino te callas-dijo Amy enojada.

Mientras tanto en una esquina cercana al gran teatro del pueblo Pacifidlog, estaban tres vendedores muy felices por las cosechas del día, eran Rebeca, David y Roboticate.

-Cuanto dinero hemos hecho-dijo Rebeca levantando una bolsa llena de monedas.

-Y sólo vendiendo pokemones robados-dijo David-al parecer todo está saliendo a la perfección.

-Oigan, Oigan-dijo Roboticate llegando-miren, lean esto.

-A ver-dijo Rebeca y tomó un papel de las manos metálicas de Roboticate- "Vengan, Vengan al Gran Teatro, función unica y la más esperada del año, con todos los pokemones adiestrados para una gran actuación, listos para una función…"

-"…inolvidable, no se lo pierda con miles de pokemones que lo esperan para que su tarde sea única y anual, vengan al Gran Teatro"-dijo David.

-¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo?-preguntó Roboticate.

-¿Te refieres a regalar esos pokemones al jefe?-preguntó David.

-Por supuesto, sólo imagínenlo-dijo Roboticate del que salió una nube de pensamiento en que salía Giovanni, jefe del equipo Rocket, y estaba con cara de aburrido-el jefe estará aburrido, entonces aparecerán nuestros pokemones adiestrados y lo animarán, estará tan feliz que dirá: "Debo recompensar a David, Rebeca y Roboticate por sus logros"

-Viajes gratis por estas islas-dijo David.

-Sólo estar en las islas Esmeralda, para siempre-dijo Rebeca.

-Sólo disfrutar del sol y la arena-dijo David.

-HAGAMOSLO-gritaron.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en una chocolatería…

-Vaya, no sabía que fueran tan baratos-dijo Giovanni que tenía su boca llena de chocolates que parecía ardilla.

-Y deliciosos-dijo Harvey-vaya, gracias por la caja de chocolates.

-De nada-dijo Vincent.

-SE AVISA A LOS ENTRENADORES QUE PARTIERON HACE UN MES EN LA RECOLECCIÓN DE LOS SIGNOS QUE POR FAVOR SE DIRIJAN HACIA EL GRAN TEATRO-se escuchó por los altavoces del pueblo.

-Bien esa es nuestra señal, Giovanni-dijo Brendan.

-Es verdad-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Son entrenadores?-preguntó Harvey-que genial.

-Si, y tenemos los cuatro signos-dijo Brendan.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?-preguntó Harvey.

-Pero Harvey tenemos que buscar tu bastón-dijo Amy.

-Eso después, siempre he querido entrar al teatro-dijo Harvey.

-Pero…está bien-dijo Amy y todos se encaminaron hacia el gran teatro.

Nuestros héroes estaban en una recepción esperando su turno de entrar, había mucha gente, que iban a ver el espectáculo, algunos para competir en la liga y otros de simple visita.

-¿Nombre?-preguntó la enfermera Joy.

-Brendan Birch-dijo el entrenador.

-Bienvenido seas, joven Birch-dijo la enfermera Joy-¿podrías mostrarme tus signos?

-Claro-dijo Brendan mostrando los cuatro signos.

-Bien, estás aceptado-dijo la enfermera Joy-gracias, ahora por favor toma asiento.

-Claro-dijo Brendan.

-¿Nombre?-preguntó nuevamente la enfermera Joy.

-Giovanni Hawkins Howar-dijo el entrenador.

-Joven Giovanni, a usted lo esperaba, su padre le envió un mensaje-dijo la enfermera Joy-pero antes -¿podrías mostrarme tus signos?

-Si-dijo Giovanni mostrando los cuatro signos.

-Estás aceptado, joven Giovanni-dijo la enfermera Joy-el mensaje está en ese comunicador.

-Gracias-dijo Giovanni.

Giovanni se acercó al telecomunicador y vio un mensaje que provenía de isla Mossdeep, era del profesor Daniel Hawkins, el padre de Giovanni.

-"Querido Gio, sé que estás en estos momentos en la liga de los signos, no preguntes por qué lo sé, sólo un ángel llamado mamá me lo dijo, era obvio que ibas a lograrlo, siempre has sido el "héroe" que busca el mundo, o por lo menos así dices tú, me llenas de orgullo y espero que hagas tu máximo esfuerzo y créeme que sin importar el resultado, te apoyaré con todo mi corazón, se despide, tu querido padre, o eso cree, Daniel Hawkins"

-Gracias…papá-dijo Giovanni y justo cuando se iba sonó "ring, ring, llamada, llamada"-¿eh?

-¿Gio?, SI ERES TÚ-dijo una voz en el telecomunicador.

-¿Melody?-preguntó Giovanni.

-¿Gio?, ¿hijito?-preguntó su madre al lado de Melody en pueblo Paleta.

-Hola, mamá-dijo Giovanni.

-Así que ya estás en el pueblo Pacifidlog, vaya que apuesto te ves, debes haber gastado una fortuna en ese traje, ahaha, eres muy elegante-dijo su madre-que alegría, no sabes cuanta envidia te tengo, hijo, no te rindas, eh, compré un servicio de cable para verte por televisión, (ríe), te extrañamos mucho, hijo, pero aún así sabemos que tú puedes y ganarás, para mí siempre serás mi héroe, bueno no te quitamos más tiempo…

-Nos vemos, hermano-dijo Melody.

-Adiós-dijo Giovanni y miró al suelo, era verdad, nunca se había sentido con tanto apoyo como nunca, pese a que no sabía lo que venía una corazonada le decía que algo grande iba a venir, pero por ahora no debía preocuparse por eso.

-Gio-dijo Amy corriendo a gran velocidad-ven rápido, el equipo Rocket está atacando de nuevo.

-Está vez se arrepentirán-dijo Giovanni y ambos fueron corriendo hacia la salida, donde estaba un globo con la cabeza de Roboticate y una red llena de pokemones.

-¿Están bien?-preguntó Giovanni.

-¡Que pregunta!, claro que no-dijo un señor gordo, con traje rojo, una gran nariz-se están llevando a los pokemones.

-No si yo lo impido-dijo Giovanni sacando una pokebola y la lanzó al aire-yo te elijo Shelgon.

-Shel-dijo el Pokemón.

-Yo te elijo Beautifly-dijo Amy lanzando su pokebola hacia el aire.

-Beau, Beau-dijo Beautifly saliendo de la pokebola.

-Ve Psyduck-dijo Vincent.

-PSY-dijo Psyduck desafiantemente pero luego cayó de espaldas.

-Creo que debes tener una salida no tan…vergonzosa-dijo Vincent.

-Ve Crawdaunt-dijo David.

-Y tú Duskull y Grundbull-dijo Rebeca.

-Psydcuk arañazo-dijo Vincent.

-Psy-dijo Psyduck y golpeó a Grundbull.

-Shelgon usa furia dragón sobre Duskull-dijo Giovanni.

-SHEEEEEEL-dijo Shelgon y lanzó un potente ataque de furia dragón que dejó a Duskull KO.

-Crawdaunt ataca a Beautifly-dijo David.

-Beautifly gira y luego utiliza viento plateado-dijo Amy y el Pokemón giró y su ataque de viento plateado golpeando a Crawdaunt contra el suelo por el impulso que generó el ataque de viento plateado (Gio: Blah, blah, blah, narrador T-T)

-Termina con el utilizando una combinación de tornado y absorber-dijo Amy y su Beautifly utilizó ambos ataque que acabaron con Crawdaunt.

-Psyduck embístelo-dijo Vincent y Psyduck se lanzó contra él, pero Grundbull lo agarró de la cabeza como si fuera un juguete-ups, suelta a mi Psyduck.

-Grund, Grund, grund-rió Grundbull y comenzó a apretar la cabeza de Psyduck.

-Psy, Psyayayay-dijo el Pokemón.

-Déjalo-dijo Vincent.

-Psyayayayayayyy-dijo el Pokemón.

-Grund-dijo Grundbull lanzándolo pero los ojos de Psyduck cambiaron a azul intenso y quedo flotando en el aire-¿Grund?

-PSYDUCK-dijo el Pokemón empujando al equipo Rocket.

-Psyduck mándalos a volar-dijo Vincent.

-Psy, PSYDUCK-dijo el Pokemón y el globo del equipo Rocket salió volando de la isla y a la vez sosteniendo la red que tenía los pokemones del Gran Teatro.

-Esto es injusto, en esta serie siempre perdemos-dijo Rebeca.

-Bueno por lo menos no nos vamos con las manos vacías-dijo Roboticate.

-Pero esos pokemones era nuestros-dijo David.

-EL EQUIPO ROCKET FUE VENCIDO OTRA VEZ-gritaron hasta desaparecer en el cielo.

-Muy bien hecho, Vincent-dijo Brendan.

-Y a ustedes, jovencitos-dijo el hombre gordo.

-De nada-dijeron Amy y Giovanni.

-Señor, tenemos un problema-dijo un joven corriendo desde el teatro-los ladrones hirieron a Thomas, eso nos impide hacer la obra.

-¿Qué tal si lo reemplazan?-preguntó Giovanni-es que hay mucha gente aquí que no querría perderse el espectáculo.

-¿Pero quien?-preguntó el hombre gordo.

-¿Qué tal Harvey?-preguntó Vincent.

-Su sueño siempre ha querido estar en el escenario-dijo Amy.

-Además actúa muy bien-dijo Giovanni y todos quedaron atónitos.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Amy.

-Que en realidad…-dijo Giovanni.

-No es ciego-dijo Brendan-lo sabía.

-No, eso es verdad-dijo Giovanni y Brendan cayó al estilo animé.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Amy.

-Lo que sucede es que Harvey en realidad nunca perdió su bastón, sino que lo dejó aquí a propósito para tener un motivo para entrar, pero falló y cuando nos vio creyó tener otra oportunidad, ¿o me equivoco?-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-preguntó Harvey.

-20 libros de Sir Conan Doyle no dejan a la persona lerda, eso te lo aseguro-dijo Giovanni mostrando los dientes.

-Entonces, Harvey, ¿te gustaría estar en nuestra obra?-preguntó el hombre gordo.

-Claro, más que nunca, pese a ser ciego, no defraudaré-dijo Harvey y Giovanni se acercó.

-Además esto es tuyo-dijo Giovanni-no debiste haberlo dejado en la recepción, era muy obvio.

-Vaya, a ti nada se te escapa, Gio-dijo Vincent.

Más tarde estaba todos sentados en primera fila, las hermanas de Amy estaban alrededor de Giovanni, excepto April que estaba al lado de Vincent. Amy estaba a un lado de Giovanni porque este se lo pidió y Brendan al final buscando su hobby como él le llama.

-Este no tiene remedio-dijo Amy viendo a Brendan como él dice "conquistando nenas" (Gio: He creado otro monstruo )

-Descuida, ya se le pasará cuando le tiren un inodoro o una tina de baño-dijo Giovanni y luego ambos rieron.

-"Puede que sea joven, pero con la ayuda de mi Pokemón, traje los signos que me dijeron y los dejaré en el templo"-dijo Harvey, luego se cerró el telón. Todos aplaudieron con gran fuerza.

-Como dije es un gran actor-dijo Giovanni.

-Y tú un gran detective-dijo Amy.

-Y ahora pasaremos a nombrar a los seleccionados para entrar a la liga que inicia mañana-dijo el anciano que le dio el estuche hace un mes a Giovanni-Brendan Birch, Cataline Rogers, Fiona Schwarzes, Dominic Franzini, Giovanni Hawkins, Terrance Flogarth, Hans Petersen, Michael Little. Esos son los únicos que han llegado con los cuatro signos.

-¿Cataline Rogers?, tú crees que sea la misma-dijo Amy.

-Pronto lo sabremos-dijo Giovanni.

Giovanni y Brendan subieron al escenario y salió una gran roca que tenía cuatro orificios. Cada uno de los entrenadores nombrados puso sus signos y luego el anciano comenzó a orar.

-Gio, te veo de nuevo-dijo Cataline.

-Si, parece que tú vas a ser mi rival-dijo Giovanni.

-PERO QUE HERMOSURA VEN MIS OJOS-dijo Brendan.

-No, tranquilo, sooo, sooo, ella es Cataline, es una amiga que conocimos en nuestro viaje en la isla Rubidiann-dijo Giovanni.

-Mucho gusto, damisela-dijo Brendan.

-Mis jóvenes entrenadores, ahora habrá conflictos y uno saldrá ganador, eso pronto lo sabremos-dijo el anciano-que empiece la semana del los signos.

Giovanni, Brendan y Cataline volvieron a sus asientos

-Vaya, Vaya, que coincidencia, ¿ahora te jugará una mala pasado de nuevo? –preguntó Amy.

-Oh vamos, Amy, fue sólo un juego, Cataline no lo volverá a hacer-dijo Giovanni-por cierto…gracias por la ropa, luego ¿Dónde la lavo?

-Descuida, puedes quedártela-dijo Amy-¿Quién más la usaría?

-Pero es de tu padre-dijo Giovanni.

-Sii, pero le darás un uso adecuado, además se te ve muy bien… (Mirándolo cínicamente) muy tierno-dijo Amy sonriendo maléficamente.

-No te burles-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño.

Esa tarde siguieron comiendo hasta hartarse, pues era un día de fiesta, un día de tranquilidad, mañana una gran batalla se libraría, ¿Quién sería el ganador?, pronto lo sabremos.

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

Notas de Autor: Muchas gracias de nuevo…lamento la demora de poner este cap T-TUU en especial cuando ya lo tenia escrito desde hace tiempo…bueno cualquier duda o sugerencia, critica y bombas en reviews x favor n-n!!!...HaldamirElf


	55. Baile con Signos en Lucha

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 54**

Giovanni estaba vestido con una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones para trotar y unas muñequeras que pesaban mucho, todo impuesto por Amy, ya que era el día de inicio de la gran "Liga de los Signos". Amy estaba vestida con un buzo rojo, una gorra del mismo color, y un silbato en su cuello como si fuera entrenadora de un equipo de fútbol.

-Vamos, Gio, corre, corre, corre-dijo Amy con el silbato entre los dientes y haciéndolo sonar cada cinco segundos.

-Oh vamos, Amy, no estoy tan mal-dijo Giovanni sudando mucho-además que estas muñequeras pesan mucho, ¿no tienes piedad?, no estoy tan debilucho.

-¿Ah no?, con suerte puedes levantarte, pero con este entrenamiento algo bueno podremos sacar-dijo Amy.

-Amy, déjalo ya-dijo Daria-no ves que el pobrecito tiene que comer

Giovanni la miró con cara de dulzura y ella se ruborizó, Amy cubrió esa cara con su cara de ira.

-Así que te gusta usar a mis hermanas como vía de escape, eh-dijo Amy mirándolo con una cara de evidencia.

-No, lo juro, Amy, no me hagas hacer más por favor-dijo Giovanni.

-Ya, ya, esta bien por hoy-dijo Amy-pero debes cambiarte de ropa ya que hay que ir a ver con quien te enfrentarás hoy.

-Bien-dijo Giovanni y Daria jaló a Giovanni.

-Ven, debes comer, sino no vas a poder mantenerte de pie-dijo Daria jalando a Giovanni hacia la casa, este estaba con lágrimas falsas.

-Nos vemos-dijo Amy despidiéndose con su mano derecha y con una sonrisa maléfica.

Más tarde estaba Giovanni con una camiseta blanca inscrita una pokebola roja, una chaqueta roja con detalles blancos. Sus cabellos castaños claros estaban igual de desordenados que siempre, además que tenía a su lado a su fuerte Blaziken comiendo ambos a gran velocidad.

-Tranquilos, hay más comida-dijo Caty-en especial para ti, Giovanni.

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo Giovanni.

-Blay, blay-dijo Blaziken señalando una sombra en la ventana

-Yo veré quien es-dijo Amy abriendo la puerta y al hacerlo cayó una joven de cabellos anaranjados, luego se levantó del suelo como si nada hubiera ocurrido-¿nos estabas espiando?

-No, claro que no-dijo la joven-claro que no, ¿Cómo se le ocurre, señorita Wattson?

-Bueno... ¿quien eres?-preguntó Amy.

-Vanessa Meiko-dijo la joven.

-UNA MEIKO, SAL DE AQUÍ-gritaron las hermanas de Amy y la sacaron de la casa dejando a Amy y a Giovanni boquiabiertos.

-Pero yo vengo en paz-dijo Vanessa.

-No te creemos, arpía-dijo Daria.

-Pero es verdad-dijo Vanessa.

-Oigan, chicas, ¿Por qué no dejamos que nos cuente?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Si tú lo dices, mi querido Giovanni-dijeron Serena, Daria y Caty.

-Bueno yo aún puedo echarla, traidoras-dijo April.

-Y ¿si yo te lo pido?-preguntó Vincent entrando al comedor.

-Pues con gusto diría que si-dijo April.

-Gracias, Vincent-dijo Amy.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Giovanni a Vanessa.

-Es mi familia…es el gran día y no estoy preparada-dijo Vanessa mirando el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede hoy?-preguntó Brendan entrando y vio a la joven y empujó a todos como un tanque militar-pero mis ojos me engañan, ven un ángel caído ante mi puerta, debe ser un milagro.

-Je, je, eres muy lindo-dijo Vanessa.

-Y entrenado, ve como me sigue cuando le jalo la oreja-dijo Amy jalando la oreja izquierda de Brendan.

-Bueno, ¿nos decías?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Deja que yo les explique-dijo Caty-hoy es el segundo día de la semana de los signos, en el que la dinastía Wattson y la dinastía Meiko tienen una batalla.

-Batalla, entonces yo ayudo-dijo Giovanni sacando una pokebola.

-No esa clase de batalla, mi querido Giovanni-dijo Daria.

-Una batalla de danza y canto-dijo April.

-Y este año me correspondía a mí ser la líder de la danza-dijo Vanessa.

-Y a Amy ser la nuestra-dijo Serena.

-¡QUE!-gritaron Giovanni y Amy.

-Si-dijo Caty.

-Pero no sabía-dijo Amy.

-Ahora lo sabes-dijo Serena.

-Y ¿la batalla?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Será antes de la danza-dijo Caty.

-Lastima, Gio, no podremos ver tu pelea-dijo April.

-Ni Amy-dijo Serena y Giovanni la vio con tristeza.

-Lo siento, Gio, pero esta danza es muy importante-dijo Amy.

-No…no te preocupes, al fin y al cabo estarán Vincent y Brendan-dijo Giovanni.

-No, yo no-dijo Brendan-recuerda que también voy a competir.

Giovanni vio nuevamente a Amy un poco triste pero luego sonrió, ella hizo lo mismo. Vanessa estaba feliz ya que Amy la ayudaría para que lograra ser un líder excepcional. ¿Podrá Giovanni ganar la ronda preliminar?, ¿Amy logrará enseñarle a tiempo a Vanessa?, y ¿Amy sabrá que danza hacer?

**Canción Principal **

Pokemón

Navegando por nuevas islas

Sin recordar problemas de atrás

Siguiendo instintos que sólo se van

Y pensado en aventuras que pronto vendrán

Y aunque problemas tengamos

O que solo yo los cree

Yo sé que saldremos adelante

Hoy navegamos por el mar azul (Ooooh)

Esa es mi meta y mi decisión (Pokemón)

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

En busca de la copa voy ya

No dudaré… (Nunca lo harás)

La Victoria mía será

Y siempre mis amigos me ayudaran…

Pokemón

**Capitulo 54: ****Baile con Signos en lucha**

Giovanni, Vincent y Brendan entraban al centro Pokemón pensando en la posibilidad que Giovanni y Brendan tuvieran una batalla como preliminar. Giovanni vio a la joven de cabellos pelirrojos, camiseta blanca con una pokebola roja inscrita como Giovanni, tenía una pulsera con un muñeco de Torchic pequeño, una gorra como de pescador roja.

-¡Gio!, me alegra verte de nuevo-dijo Cataline.

-¡Cataline!, vaya, no pensé volver a verte-dijo Giovanni colocando su palma derecha detrás de su cabeza-pero claro, fuiste tú quien me habló de esta liga.

-Si, pero ni creas que me dejaré vencer-dijo Cataline.

-Ni lo permitiría-dijo Giovanni con una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa devastadora.

-Eres muy tierno-dijo Cataline devolviéndole el gesto con una cara de dulzura.

-No que él tiene que preocuparse de Amy-dijo Brendan a Vincent.

-Está perdido, como despistado-dijo Vincent.

-¿Qué dicen?-preguntó Giovanni curiosamente.

-Eh…nada-dijeron Brendan y Vincent.

-Eh, bueno-dijo Giovanni.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Dónde está tu novia?-preguntó Cataline y Giovanni la miró de forma maligna.

-AMY NO ES MI NOVIA-gritó muy furioso haciendo chiquita a Cataline.

-Lo siento, es que se ven como la pareja perfecta-dijo Cataline.

-Si, pero eso no quiere decir que lo seamos-refunfuño Giovanni desviando la mirada a la ventana del centro Pokemón.

-Ya, ya, tranquilo, ¿Por qué no me acompañas para saber con quien tendremos una batalla?-dijo Cataline tomando la muñeca derecha de Giovanni y jalándolo hasta una pantalla que en frente de esta había una gran cantidad de personas, en esa pantalla estaban todas las fotos de los entrenadores en competencia-mira estás allí…

Señalando a Giovanni con la camiseta al estilo japonés que traía ayer y una gran sonrisa, junto a él su fuerte Blaziken.

-Si y allí estás tú-dijo Giovanni señalando a Cataline vestida con una camiseta rosado oscuro y junto a ella su Blazy.

-Brendan tú estás… ¿Dónde estás?-preguntó Vincent.

-Eh….allí-dijo Brendan señalando un papel que decía "Entrenadores anexos" y Brendan comenzó a llorar con lágrimas falsas-no es justo.

-No te preocupes, debe ser porque no nos hiciste caso en ir a tomarte la fotografía-dijo Giovanni mirándolo de forma obvia.

-Si, si, claro, ya lo sabía-dijo Brendan.

-"A los entrenadores participantes de la Liga de los Signos"-se escuchó de los altos parlantes, era la voz de la enfermera Joy (Gio: que genial puede hacer de todo!! XD)-"Ahora se darán las respectivas batallas, pero antes debo explicar el programa de hoy"

-Esa voz me llena de alegrías y amores, amorcito ven-dijo Brendan casi lanzándose al alto parlante y Vincent sacó una cinturón para Growlithe´s y que nadie sabe donde para amarrar a Brendan.

-Con eso te quedarás calmado-dijo Vincent.

-Hoy habrá una batalla, el maestro anciano les dirá por qué y cómo-dijo la enfermera Joy-segundo a los vencedores de este día, tendrán que volver mañana por la segunda fase de la ronda preliminar.

-Vaya se ve muy difícil-dijo Vincent.

-Luego de las batallas de hoy pediremos que se queden a ver otra tradición de la isla Pacifidlog, la batalla de las dinastías.

-¡AMY!-dijo Giovanni al oír lo dicho por le enfermera Joy.

-Bueno sin más que decir, estos son las batallas preliminares de la fase uno-dijo la enfermera Joy.

El tablero decía algo similar a esto:

Brendan Birch vs Terrance Flogarth

Cataline Rogers vs Michael Little

Fiona Schwarzes vs Dominic Franzini

Giovanni Hawkins vs Hans Petersen

-Que suerte, al parecer no hay datos importantes en la red sobre tu oponente, eso nos dice que no ha sido muy famoso-dijo Vincent tecleando en su „laptop"

-Pero eso no quiere decir que sea oponente fácil-dijo Brendan-ya que para haber logrado ganarle a los cuatro jefes de la isla Pacifidlog debió ser un gran reto.

-Brendan tiene razón-dijo Giovanni- y a Cataline le tocó una gran suerte, Michael Little no se ve muy fuerte.

Giovanni señaló a un joven lleno de espinillas, vestido como un criador Pokemón, tenía anteojos y Cataline lo veía con rabia.

-No me puede tocar un oponente así-dijo Cataline cruzando los brazos y mostrando una cara de enfado.

-Oh vamos, Cataline, será divertido-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Tú crees?... ¿Qué dices Blazy?-preguntó Cataline

Tanto Blazy como Giovanni asintieron…

-Bien-dijo Cataline levantando su puño derecho-estoy lista para mi batalla.

-Ah, Ah, Ah, primero es la mía-dijo Brendan moviendo su dedo índice derecho de un lado a otro en señal de negación.

-Claro-dijo Cataline.

Más tarde estaban frente un templo con miles de estatuas y en el centro y la gran puerta decía "Que la llave guarde el gran secreto, la puerta el mundo dividido, en paz y destrucción", en esos momentos Giovanni no comprendía lo que significaba, pero pronto sabría lo que iba a ocurrir. En un gran altar con la estatua de Ho-oh se encontraba el anciano

-"Hace tiempo hubo una gran guerra"-dijo el anciano y flamas aparecieron junto a él-"todo por un detalle simple y sin piedad, las personas la buscaba, porque ese es su destino, tener poder, siempre lo será…"

-No comprendo-dijo Giovanni.

-Eres muy astuto, joven Hawkins-dijo el anciano y Giovanni quedó admirado que recordara quien era-"Esa batalla se libró en esta zona, esta humilde zona, aquellos que querían poder usaban la fuerza para obtener el gran poder, pero fallaban. Esto fortaleció la maldad de mundo que lo dividió por completo". Esa lucha se purificará y calmará a los espíritus caídos con esta liga, así que hagan su mejor esfuerzo. Las cuatro batallas serán simultáneas, en cada arena contigua al gran coliseo.

-Eso quiere decir que no podré ver tu batalla, Gio-dijo tristemente Cataline.

-Ni la mía-dijo Brendan.

-Y ¿yo a donde voy?-preguntó Vincent.

-Ve con Giovanni-dijo Brendan-necesitará apoyo.

-Oye-dijo Giovanni mientras Brendan despeinaba a Giovanni con su mano derecha.

-Mucha suerte-dijeron colocando sus manos palma-abajo y se miraron fijamente.

-Prometamos dar lo mejor de nosotros-dijo Brendan.

-Hasta el final-dijo Giovanni.

-No importa quien sea nuestro oponente-dijo Cataline y por un segundo se miraron, luego cambiaron esa mirada de piedad a una desafiante y decidida.

Luego como el gran anciano había dicho existían cuatro estadios que rodeaban el gran coliseo, a Giovanni le tocó la zona de fuego, donde había muchos volcanes artificiales y rocas en el campo.

-Esstototoy ne..ner, nervioso-dijo Giovanni temblando.

-Puede que sea la primera vez que participes en algo así-dijo Vincent-pero da lo mejor de ti.

-Si-dijo Giovanni-¿estás conmigo Blaziken?

-Blay-dijo Blaziken decidido.

-"Y ahora la batalla comenzará"-dijo un comentarista-"Giovanni Hawkins vs Hans Petersen"

-Es mi señal-dijo Giovanni.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien-dijo Vincent y Giovanni mostró su pulgar derecho en señal de estar de acuerdo.

-Y en la zona roja entra Giovanni Hawkins Howard de Pueblo Paleta-dijo el comentarista.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Amy, Amy, mira, Giovanni está entrando a la batalla-dijo Daria-¿no se ve lo más tierno que has visto en el mundo?

-Claro que no-dijo Amy.

-Que mentirosa, pero algún día no podrás guardar tu mentira más-dijo Caty.

-No digas eso-dijo Amy-…es decir no hay mentira. Ya, ya cállense que tenemos que ensayar.

-Y…y ¿yo?-preguntó Vanessa.

-Creo que este año haremos un cambio en la batalla-dijo sonriendo maléficamente Amy.

-Está bien-dijo Vanessa

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mamá, mira, Gio está en la televisión-dijo Melody en su casa de pueblo Paleta.

-Hola-saludó el hombre cabellos grises y con traje de investigador, el profesor Oak-¿Eh?... ¿ese no es Giovanni?

-SIIIII, Giovannito está en la televisión, que alegría, y que hace unos meses estaba con su pequeño Torchic ahora ya es un Blaziken-dijo la madre de Giovanni observando la televisión-animo hijo, ve por ellos y gana.

-Ha progresado mucho, aún recuerdo cuando salió, dejaba mucho que desear, pero ahora se ve más seguro-dijo el profesor Oak-y ese Torchic ahora Blaziken se ve más feliz, cosa que no conocía cuando el profesor Birch me lo entregó, todo parece marchar bien.

-Claro que si-dijo Melody.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Será una batalla de dos pokemones cada uno -dijo el referee-empiecen.

-Ve Alakazam-dijo Hans lanzando una pokebola rápidamente.

-Yo te elijo, Blaziken-dijo Giovanni y el Pokemón saltó dando un giro en el aire.

-Alakazam utiliza kinesis-dijo Hans.

-Evádelo usando giro de fuego-dijo Giovanni y Blaziken saltó hacia atrás luego comenzó a girar creando una barrera de fuego.

-Alakazam usa psíquico para detenerlo-dijo Hans y su Pokemón hizo que Blaziken se elevara.

-Rayos-dijo Giovanni-Blaziken usa lanzallamas.

-Eso no funcionará-dijo Hans-Alakazam confusión.

-No quería que funcionara-dijo Giovanni con una sonrisa en su boca-Blaziken ahora patada de salto alto.

-¿Qué?, ningún Pokemón escapa del psíquico de mi Alakazam-dijo Hans.

-Bueno si, pero no cuando se distrae-dijo Giovanni y Blaziken saltó para luego dar una potente patada a Alakazam dejándolo muy herido-Ahora usa lanzallamas.

-Alakazam usa confusión-dijo Hans.

-Mala defensa-dijo Giovanni-Blaziken corte elevado.

Blaziken aplicó corte elevado dejando KO a Alakazam, dando la ventaja a Giovanni de la victoria. Hans no creía lo que veía, pero luego sacó otra pokebola. Giovanni hizo regresar a Blaziken

-Alakazam no puede continuar, la victoria es para Blaziken-dijo el referee.

-Bien esta vez no será tan fácil, ve Banette-dijo Hans y apareció un Pokemón fantasma que Giovanni no había visto antes.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Giovanni sacando su pokedex.

-" Los orígenes de la especie de Banette son inusualmente siniestros.-dijo el pokedex- Se dicen para venir de los juguetes de la felpa que fueron lanzados lejos, similares a cómo Grimers y Koffings son formados por la basura industrial. Shuppet posee una apariencia a una muñeca desechada, creciendo en y evolucionando Banette, También se dice que Banette vive en las descargas de la basura de callejones traseros y vaga alrededor de buscar a los niños que dispusieron de ellos, probablemente con intento no muy bueno. Un Banette se llena de las sensaciones fuertes del odio, que expresa poniendo maldiciones de gran alcance. Gana energía de echar esas maldiciones pegando los pernos en su propio cuerpo, dándose una transformación en una muñeca del voodoo.

-Bien, yo elijo a Umbreon-dijo Giovanni lanzando la pokebola con estilo.

-Empiecen-dijo el referee.

-Banette bola de sombras-dijo Hans.

-Umbreon evádelo-dijo Giovanni y Umbreon lo esquivó sin dificultad-ahora usa persecución.

-Banette usa doble equipo-dijo Hans y Banette se multiplicó en varios que iban girando alrededor de Umbreon.

-Umbreon usa ataque rápido con todos-dijo Giovanni y Umbreon giró por los Banette´s multiplicados hasta golpear al original, pero casi no le hizo daño, ya que el ataque no era dañino para pokemones tipo fantasma.

-Banette ahora usa bola de sombras-dijo Hans y la bola de sombras golpeó a Umbreon.

-Umbreon rapidez ahora-dijo Giovanni y el ataque de Umbreon golpeó a Banette.

-Banette usa maldición-dijo Hans.

-Umbreon impídelo con bola de sombras-dijo Giovanni y justo cuando Banette estaba haciendo la maldición Umbreon aprovechó y atacó directamente dejándolo KO.

-Banette no puede continuar, así que Giovanni Hawkins Howard de pueblo Paleta gana-dijo el referee.

-Vaya, perdí-dijo Hans arrodillado y una mano apareció para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Fue una gran batalla-dijo Giovanni sonriendo.

-Lo dices sólo por qué ganaste-dijo Hans.

-Créeme que pensé que iba a perder-dijo Giovanni-aún así no me importó.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Hans.

-Porque la verdadera razón que estamos aquí es por ser mejores, además es mi primera Liga a la que voy-dijo Giovanni colocando cara de ignorante-es por eso que no me siento mal.

-Eres un gran entrenador-dijo Hans (Gio: TTTT Yo le enseñé eso, grande GioHawks)

Más tarde la tabla quedó así…

Brendan Birch

Cataline Rogers

Dominic Franzini

Giovanni Hawkins

-Te felicito, Gio, lo hiciste-dijo Vincent-ahora estás en la segunda fase de la ronda preliminar.

-Yo también-dijo Cataline.

-Y que decir de mí-dijo Brendan.

- Y…AMY-dijo Giovanni-vamos chicos que ahora es la batalla de Amy.

Giovanni, Brendan, Cataline y Vincent corrieron hacia el gran Coliseo donde había un escenario. Había dos opuestos, la dinastía Wattson y la dinastía Meiko. Todas estaban vestidas con un Kimono y Amy junto con Vanessa eran quienes eran las que dirigían cada extremo.

-¿Hola?, si, si-dijo Amy para saber su funcionaba el micrófono-bueno pues todos saben que esta debería ser una batalla de dinastías, pero creo que no hemos visto lo principal, que nuestras dinastías no pueden sobrevivir solas, lo sé, porque lo he visto, yo soy la única de la dinastía Wattson que ha explorado el mundo y está capacitada para decir que el mundo es distinto a como lo creemos, es por eso que decidí que esta batalla sea más como un concierto, dedicado a los entrenadores, como dice la leyenda, que participan en la "Liga de los Signos" (Gio: Ahora mi explicación que nunca está demás, lo que sucede es que en la liga para que los entrenadores se sintieran a gusto las damiselas de las dinastías Wattson y Meiko cantaban melodías, pero una noche cuando un entrenador hizo que ambas damiselas de ambas dinastías se enamoraran de él, creo una batalla entre estas dinastías, desde entonces se hace esto) Decicado en especial a mi amigo Giovanni Hawkins Howard que no pude ver en directo su batalla.

(Giovanni se sonroja…)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy: Sé que estás ocultando cosas

Usar palabras apacibles para abrigarme

Tus palabras eran como un sueño

Pero los sueños nunca podrían engañarme

Fácilmente…

Vanessa: Entonces actuaba tan distante,

No dije adiós antes de que te fueras,

Pero escuchaba,

Lucharás tus batallas lejos de mí,

Lejos demasiado y fácilmente

Amy: "Excepto tu causa de los rasgones me volveré"

Podría oír que susurraste mientras que caminaste a través de esa puerta

Pero todavía juré

Para ocultar el dolor cuando doy vuelta detrás a las páginas

Vanessa: El grito pudo haber sido la respuesta

Cuáles si había gritado mis ojos hacia fuera y te había pedido a que no salieras

Pero yo no estoy asustada ahora para decir que está en mi corazón

Amy y Vanessa:Aunque mil palabras

Nunca no se han hablado

Volarán a ti

El cruzarse sobre el tiempo y la distancia que te sostienen

Suspendido en las alas de plata

Amy: Y mil palabras

Mil confesiones

Te acunará

Haciéndote todo el dolor sentirte que parecerse lejano

Ellos te sostendrán por siempre

Vanessa: El sueño no encima todavía

Aunque digo a menudo no puedo olvidarme

Todavía vuelvo a vivir ese día

"Has estado allí con mí hasta el final"

Todavía te oigo decir

Amy: "Espera para mí te escribiré letras"

Podría ver cómo balbuceaste con tus ojos al piso pero todavía juré para ocultar la duda Cuando doy vuelta detrás a las páginas

La cólera pudo haber sido la respuesta

Cuáles si había colgado mi cabeza y había dicho que no podría esperar

Pero ahora yo son bastante fuerte para saber que no es demasiado tarde

Amy y Vanessa: Mil palabras

Decir en voz alta con las edades

Volarán a ti

Aun cuando no podemos ver sé que te están alcanzando

Suspendieron en las alas de plata

Vanessa: Oh mil palabras

Mil abrazos

Te acunará

Haciendo todos de tus días cansados parecerte lejano

Te sostendrán por siempre

Amy: Oh mil palabras

Nunca no se han hablado

Volarán a ti

Te llevarán hogar y nuevamente dentro de mis brazos

Suspendido en la plata se va volando ohhh

Y mil palabras

Decir en voz alta con las edades

Te acunarán

Dar vuelta a todos los años solos solamente a los días

Te sostendrán por siempre

Oh…no…no, por siempre…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos aplaudieron a toda fuerza, y ambas jóvenes líderes hicieron una reverencia. Más tarde cuando la gente se hubo ido. Amy se acercó a Giovanni aún vestida con el kimono.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué te pareció?-preguntó Amy.

-Creo que no fue aceptable, yo quería fuegos artificiales, bailes, fiesta-dijo Giovanni moviendo la cabeza y levantando las palmas hasta sus hombros.

-¿Fiesta, eh?-preguntó Amy con una sonrisa decisiva.

-Si, fiesta-dijo Giovanni cruzando de brazos-al fin y al cabo una gran amiga mía no fue a verme ganar.

-Bueno si lo pones así-dijo Amy asintiendo constantemente-¿Qué tal si vamos a la casa y nos divertimos?

-Claro-dijo Giovanni.

-Claro que con Serena, Daria y Caty-dijo Amy con una mirada maléfica y una sonrisa traicionera.

-Tramposa-dijo Giovanni con lágrimas falsas.

-Vamos, que se hace tarde y mañana tienes tu siguiente batalla-dijo Amy y agarró la muñeca de Giovanni para correr y Giovanni la siguió con gran rapidez, hasta las afuera del Gran Coliseo donde se encontraban Vincent, Brendan y Cataline esperando.

-AMY ESPERA-se escuchó detrás.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Amy-¡Vanessa!

-Amy quería darte las gracias y también a tu novio-dijo Vanessa y ambos se sonrojaron y luego cerraron los ojos para gritar: NO SOMOS NOVIOS.-lo siento no sabía.

-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que dicen eso-dijo Amy.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Claro-dijo Vanessa.

Todos fueron con gusto al hogar de la dinastía Wattson, donde disfrutaron de gran variedad de comida hasta el amanecer, Giovanni y Blaziken estaban muy felices, pero aún había mucho que hacer en la "Liga de los Signos" y Amy lo sabía.

**Esta Historia Continuará…**


	56. Amigos hasta el Fin

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 55**

Giovanni y Amy estaban en la cocina, ya que nuestro héroe tenía la intención de aprender a preparar Muffins, Amy era una experta como su hermana Caty en la cocina. Caty era una Chef Gourmet que dejaba en envidia a todos cuando veían sus platillos especiales con aderezos y salsas secretas.

-Debo alimentarme hoy tendré mi segunda batalla-dijo Giovanni sonriendo y tomó la cuchara con que revolvió la mezcla para meterla a su boca- EXQUISITO.

-Te lo dije-dijo Amy-no hay nada mejor que un Muffin antes de una batalla.

-Vaya, puedes decirlo dos veces, esto Muffins están geniales-dijo Giovanni colocando su cara frente al horno-… ¿Por qué los hacemos?

- Hoy es el "Día de la Tercera Edad"-dijo Amy-nosotros tenemos que darles a las personas ancianas un día perfecto, ellos serán los que verán tu batalla.

-¡Mi batalla estará en un hospital, lleno de sueros y jeringas!-dijo Giovanni exaltado.

-No todos los ancianos están en el hospital-dijo Amy levantando la ceja izquierda.

-Je, je, es cierto-dijo Giovanni colocando su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza.

-Ahora que lo pienso-dijo Amy chupándose los dedos por la mezcla de los Muffins aún presente-puede que hoy te enfrentes a Brendan o a Cataline.

-Si, lo sé-dijo Giovanni-pero ya hicimos una promesa, no importa el resultado siempre batallaremos con todas nuestras fuerzas.

-Así me gusta, eso era lo que quería oír-dijo Amy.

-¿Por qué no me los das?-preguntó Giovanni señalando los Muffins con cara de hambreado.

-Tengo que darselos a los ancianos, ya te lo dije-dijo Amy.

-Pero son sangre vieja, yo quiero unosss-dijo Giovanni-la sangre joven tiene que durar mas.

-Espero que eso sólo haya sido una broma-dijo Amy.

-Eh…no-dijo Giovanni.

-Amy, Gio-dijo Vincent entrando a la cocina y ambos se vieron-… ¿interrumpí algo?

-No-dijo Giovanni moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro para señalar que no era lo que pensaba.

-Ah, bueno, quería decirles que Brendan ya se fue al centro Pokemón-dijo Vincent.

-ES VERDAD, HOY EMPIEZA MAS TEMPRANO-dijo Giovanni asustado-debemos irnos.

-Bien-dijo Amy y sonó el cronometro-y también los Muffins están listos.

-Oyep, ¿puedo comer uno?-dijo Giovanni.

-No, son para las personas que van a ver tu batalla-dijo Amy.

-Uno menos, no lo notarán-dijo Giovanni.

-No-dijo Amy.

-Por fis-dijo Giovanni y puso una cara de cachorro.

-Oy, está bien-dijo Amy dándole un muffin-pero sólo uno.

-¿Dije uno?, pensé que había dicho muchos-dijo Giovanni.

-No-dijo Amy.

-Tramposa-dijo Giovanni cruzándose de brazos y cayendo al suelo.

-Oh vamos, Gio-dijo Amy y Giovanni no respondió-está bien, está bien, toma otro.

-SIIIIIIII, lo sabía, ahora debo patentarlo antes de que me lo roben-dijo Giovanni dando brincos alrededor de Amy como si estuviera dando una danza alrededor de una fogata.

-No sé como lo hace-dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño.

Más tarde Giovanni tenía un balde lleno de Muffins y Amy fruncía el ceño, Vincent miraba impresionado la cantidad y la velocidad que usaba Giovanni para comerse esos Muffins.

-Vaya que te quieren en este pueblo-dijo Amy-darte esa comida a ti.

-Además que come a la velocidad de la luz que no deja huella alguna de la bondad de este pueblo-dijo Vincent.

-Vamos, chicos, no exageren sólo fue el desayuno-dijo Giovanni

-No, el desayuno fue el que tomamos a las 8 de la mañana-dijo Amy-que tú te lo comiste todo, por cierto.

-NOOOOOOOO-se escuchó muy cerca del centro Pokemón, era Cataline.

-¿Cataline?-preguntó Giovanni.

-¡TU!-dijo Cataline asustada-ni creas que con tu cara de inocencia dejaré que ganes.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Amy.

-¿No han visto la nueva tabla de batallas?-preguntó Cataline.

-Para que te digo que no si, si-dijo Giovanni sonriendo falsamente.

-Deben verlo ahora-dijo Cataline.

Giovanni, Amy y Vincent entraron con prisa al centro Pokemón, allí estaba en la pantalla las batallas de día. Giovanni se quedo pasmado al verlo. La tabla decía algo así:

Batallas del día

Brendan Birch vs Dominic Franzini

Cataline Rogers vs. Giovanni Hawkins

-Vaya…-dijo Giovanni.

Era lo único que podía decir, sabía que algo así habría de ocurrir, pero no pensaba que tan pronto. Cataline se acercó a Giovanni y este la miró.

-Desde ahora somos oponentes-dijo Cataline y le dio la mano-mucha suerte, pero haré lo posible en ganar.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Giovanni.

Cataline salió del centro Pokemón y cuando lo hizo se detuvo, luego dio un largo suspiro, miró atrás, a Giovanni y luego siguió caminando. Para Giovanni también era duro tener una batalla seria con una amiga, nunca antes le había ocurrido, pero estaba decidido, tenía que hacerlo.

**Canción Principal **

Pokemón

Navegando por nuevas islas

Sin recordar problemas de atrás

Siguiendo instintos que sólo se van

Y pensado en aventuras que pronto vendrán

Y aunque problemas tengamos

O que solo yo los cree

Yo sé que saldremos adelante

Hoy navegamos por el mar azul (Ooooh)

Esa es mi meta y mi decisión (Pokemón)

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

En busca de la copa voy ya

No dudaré… (Nunca lo harás)

La Victoria mía será

Y siempre mis amigos me ayudaran…

Pokemón

**Capitulo 55: ****Amigos hasta el fin**

Giovanni estaba en la sala de espera del estadio norte, la especialidad de hielo. Giovanni estaba vestido con una camiseta roja con una raya diagonal blanca, tenía muñequeras blancas (Gio: Se parece un tenista T.-) unos pantalones blue jeans con estilo y sus típicas deportivas.

-Vamos, Gio, anímate-dijo Amy-que ahora empieza tu batalla.

-Lo sé, pero el solo pensar que voy a luchar contra Cataline me agobia-dijo Giovanni sentado y mirando al suelo hacia la derecha.

-Hola chicos-dijo Vincent entrando con Teddiursa detrás de él.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Nada, sólo que Brendan está ganando-dijo Vincent.

-Ves, era más probable que te tocara con Brendan o con Cataline-dijo Amy-además hicieron una promesa.

-(Baja la cabeza)…si, pero no creí que llegara a pasar-dijo Giovanni.

-Oh vamos-dijo Amy-tienes que seguir, habrá muchas cosas que se interpongan en tu camino, pero eres el único que puede decir alto y seguir adelante, eso es lo que creo y sé que eres capaz (Gio: TTTT fue tan lindo)

-Además Gio, fuiste tú quien dijo que no había barreras para un héroe-dijo Vincent-yo creo en esas palabras.

-(Los mira decidido) Si, tienen razón, es lo que aceptamos, es lo que haremos-dijo Giovanni-aunque no me guste la idea.

-Habrá muchas cosas que no nos guste-dijo Amy-yo no quise tener esa batalla con Derek y la tuve, luego te encontré…tal vez es el destino.

-Bien, entonces ya decidí que debo luchar-dijo Giovanni levantándose.

-"Y la batalla número 6 va a dar inicio-dijo un comentarista-estos son de la zona oeste de Hoen, Cataline Rogers, de pueblo Fallarbor"

Y en ese momento entra Cataline con su Blazy a su lado con una entrada triunfal llenas de aplausos y un gran recibimiento.

-Recordemos que Cataline ya ha entrado a dos ligas así que tiene mucha experiencia en batallas-dijo el comentarista.

-Vaya, se ve muy difícil-dijo Giovanni.

-Y de la zona occidental del mundo, démosle la bienvenida a Giovanni Hawkins Howard de pueblo Paleta-dijo el comentarista y Giovanni salió de la sala de espera muy nervioso junto a Blaziken-ahora bien, esta es la primera Liga a la que Giovanni participa, pero sabemos que dará mucha batalla.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una playa cercana a isla Mossdeep…

-Max, mira lo que encontré-dijo una joven de cabellos castaños y con un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza, tenía un camiseta rosa y unos pantalones cortos azules-¿no es ese Giovanni?

-Ahora que lo dices…si, es él-dijo un joven de cabellos azules, anteojos y camisa verde-ese es Giovanni, lo reconocería así se cambiara la cara, May.

-¿Qué hace en Pacifidlog?-preguntó May observando con detenimiento la pantalla del televisor.

-Bueno, tal vez nuestro primo está participando en la Liga de los Signos, algo oí de eso, recuerda que se emociona con eso-dijo Max.

-No sé, Max, no lo veo muy feliz-dijo May.

-Ahora que lo dices, es verdad-dijo Max-tal vez está presionado por algo, recuerdas cuando rompió la copa de papá y no sonrió todo el día.

-Lo recuerdo bien-dijo May-pobre Giovanni, espero que se solucione pronto, ya quiero verlo, se ve más alto y fuerte.

-Si, en eso tienes razón desde hace tiempo que no lo vemos-dijo Max.

-Pika-se escuchó.

-MAX, MAY, ¿Por qué no vienen?-se escuchó del mar, era un joven de cabellos negros, gorra roja con una pokebola incompleta verde y unas bermudas azules (Gio:shorts).

-Ya vamos-dijo May-suerte Giovanni.

-Si, mucha suerte-dijo Max y ambos se fueron al mar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Será una batalla de tres pokemones como máximo, el que no tenga más pokemones para combatir perderá-dijo la referee- Empiecen.

-Sal ya Smoochy-dijo Giovanni lanzando una pokebola del que salió su Pokemón brillante.

-Yo te elijo, Dewgong-dijo Cataline-esta batalla será interesante.

-Smoochy usa doble bofetón-dijo Giovanni y Smoochy comenzó a golpear a Dewgong.

-Dewgong rayo de hielo-dijo Cataline y su Pokemón utilizó rayo de hielo sobre Smoochy.

-Smoochy usa psíquico y devuélvele ese rayo de hielo-dijo Giovanni y su Pokemón lo hizo, causándole daño a Dewgong.

-Dewgong surf-dijo Cataline.

-Smoochy viento helado-dijo Giovanni y Smoochy congeló surf con viento helado y Dewgong quedó atrapado-Ahora Smoochy usa beso dulce sobre Dewgong.

-Dewgong rayo de hielo-dijo Cataline y Dewgong lanzó rayo de hielo sobre Smoochy haciéndola rodar por el campo congelado-ahora Dewgong libérate de allí.

-Dew…-dijo Dewgong y se golpeó así mismo, al parecer el beso dulce dio efecto.

-Smoochy usa psíquico con los trozos de rocas congeladas-dijo Giovanni-crea una barrera con ellas.

-Dewgong no la dejes-dijo Cataline y Dewgong se lanzó contra Smoochy.

-Smoochy evádelo-dijo Giovanni y Smoochy pareció jugar limbo con Dewgong cuando este se lanzó.

-Utiliza cola de hierro-dijo Cataline y Dewgong al estar cerca de Smoochy golpeó de forma directa a Smoochy.

-Smoochy usa viento helado a las rocas-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Qué rayos intenta?...eso no importa-dijo Cataline-Dewgong usa rayo de hielo.

-Smoochy resiste allí-dijo Giovanni al ver que Dewgong lanzaba rayo de hielo mientras Smoochy lanzaba viento helado a las rocas-listo, ahora Smoochy utiliza psíquico contra Dewgong.

-Dewgong usa cabezazo-dijo Cataline.

-Exactamente como lo planee-dijo Giovanni-ahora utiliza el psíquico para llevar a las rocas.

-SMOOOO-dijo Smoochy usando psíquico aumentando la velocidad con que se aproximaba Dewgong hasta chocar contra las pesadas rocas de hielo que Smoochy unió. Al final quedó KO por el golpe potente que se dio.

-Dewgong no puede continuar-dijo la referee levantando una bandera hacia el sector donde estaba Giovanni-Smoochum gana.

-Lo hiciste, lo hiciste-dijo Giovanni dando un baile de victoria con Smoochy-bien, bien, gracias (sacando la pokebola de Smoochy) ahora descansa.

-Y Giovanni regresa a Smoochy-dijo el comentarista-fue una sabia decisión ya que Smoochy estaba muy cansado.

-Bien sal ya Sandshrew-dijo Giovanni.

-Y tú Quagsire-dijo Cataline.

-Empiecen-dijo la referee.

-Quagsire ataca con chorro de agua-dijo Cataline.

-Sandshrew excava-dijo Giovanni y Sandshrew se escondió bajo tierra.

-Quagsire mantente alerta, puede salir de cualquier lado-dijo Cataline.

-Sandshrew, ATACA AHORA-dijo Giovanni y Sandshrew salió atrás de Quagsire.

-Quagsire manotazo ahora-dijo Cataline y Quagsire dio un manotazo a Sandshrew.

-¡SANDSHREW!-dijo Giovanni observando al Pokemón que intentaba levantarse del suelo.

-Ahora Quagsire chorro de agua-dijo Cataline y Quagsire lanzo su chorro de agua sobre Sandshrew dejándolo KO.

-Sandshrew no puede continuar-dijo la referee-la victoria es para Quagsire.

-Sandshrew regresa-dijo Giovanni regresando el Pokemón a su pokebola-vaya, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

-Cada entrenador ha vencido un Pokemón, así que daremos un descanso de tres minutos-dijo el comentarista.

-Vaya, Giovanni es mejor de lo que recordaba-dijo Cataline y salió unos segundos del campo.

-GIO-gritaron Amy y Vincent.

-Amy, Vince, vaya vencí a su Dewgong-dijo Giovanni-pero mi Sandshrew no pudo con Quagsire.

-Lo has hecho bastante bien hasta ahora, Gio-dijo Amy.

-Además que Sandshrew tenía desventaja-dijo Vincent-te quedan Smoochy, ¿Qué otro Pokemón inscribiste?

-A Shelgon-dijo Giovanni.

-Bueno ella tiene a Quagsire y a otro-dijo Amy-no será muy difícil.

-Pero no sé si quiero…vencerla-dijo Giovanni desviando la mirada al suelo hacia la derecha.

-¿Cómo que no?-dijo Amy-pero ¿para que hemos venido hasta aquí si quieres que te gane?

-Gio, no puedes rendirte así nomás-dijo Vincent.

-Lo sé, pero…no quiero que pierda-dijo Giovanni-sé de lo capaz que es por esta liga y soy conciente de lo mucho que ha sufrido por esta liga.

-Es verdad, pero…-dijeron Amy y Vincent.

-Y volvemos al encuentro-dijo el comentarista.

-Lo siento pero debo volver-dijo Giovanni y avanzó hacia el campo.

-Bien-dijo la referee-empiecen.

-Ve Smoochy-dijo Giovanni lanzando una pokebola.

-Ve Quagsire-dijo Cataline y el Pokemón salió de su pokebola al campo.

-Y el campo de hielo aumenta-dijo el comentarista y en el campo aparecieron torres de hielo, con una brisa helada.

-Quagsire ataca con chorro de agua-dijo Cataline.

-Smoochy viento helado-dijo Giovanni y Smoochy congeló el chorro de agua creando un témpano de hielo que cayó al campo y se trizó.

-Quagsire usa magnitud-dijo Cataline y Quagsire hizo temblar el campo.

-¿Eh?-dijo Giovanni al ver que en vez de hacerle daño a Smoochy la divertía.

-Tienes suerte-dijo Cataline-Magnitud puede cambiar su intensidad.

-Smoochy beso dulce-dijo Giovanni y Smoochy envió un beso a Quagsire dejándolo confundido-ahora usa fuerza psíquica y mándalo a volar.

-Smoooooochuuuuum-dijo el Pokemón lanzando a Quagsire dejándolo en el cuelo inconciente.

-Quagsire no puede continuar-dijo la referee-Smoochum gana.

-SIIIIII-dijo Giovanni saltando con Smoochy y Blaziken.

-Regresa-dijo Cataline a Quagsire regresándolo a su pokebola-gracias, pero creo que ellos usaron las herramientas mejor que nosotros.

-Ahora a Cataline le queda solo un Pokemón, ¿Cuál será?-preguntó el comentarista.

-Ve Blazy-dijo Cataline y su Blaziken saltó al campo.

-Blaziken contra Smoochum-dijo el comentarista-claramente hay una ventaja.

-Empiecen-dijo la referee.

-Smoochy usa beso dulce-dijo Giovanni.

-Blazy impídelo-dijo Cataline y Blazy se acercó a Smoochy asustándola, luego usó doble patada.

-Smoochum usa psíquico contra las patadas de Blazy-dijo Giovanni y Smoochy detuvo a Blazy.

-Blazy usa lanza llamas-dijo Cataline y Blazy causó gran daño a Smoochy dejándola KO.

-Smoochy no puede continuar-dijo la referee-la victoria es para Blaziken.

-Pobre Smoochy-dijo Amy acercándose a Giovanni quien levantó a Smoochy y luego la entregó a Amy.

-Lo siento-dijo Giovanni y Smoochy sonrió.

-Y ahora a Giovanni le quedan un Pokemón-dijo el comentarista.

-Yo te elijo Shelgon-dijo Giovanni.

-Vamos, Giovanni, tú puedes-dijo Vincent tomando una fotografía de Giovanni con la pokecam 3000.

-Blazy ataca con patada ígnea-dijo Cataline y Blazy golpeó a Shelgon.

-Shelgon usa furia dragón-dijo Giovanni y Shelgon lanzó furia dragón a Blazy causándole gran daño-rayos…si la ataco de nuevo puede que pierda…

-Blazy resiste allí usa puño de fuego-dijo Cataline y Blazy golpeó a Shelgon, pero Giovanni ni se inmutó-ahora usa lanza llamas.

El lanza llamas causó más daño a Shelgon, pero Giovanni no dijo nada, ni el más mínimo suspiro se escuchó.

-Giovanni no se ha movido ni por un segundo-dijo el comentarista-¿será que quiere perder?

-Amy esto no se ve bien-dijo Vincent-creo que Giovanni ya se rindió.

-Eso también creo, Vincent-dijo Amy mirando a Giovanni con tristeza.

Todo el público se levanta (Gio: La mayoría son ancianos) y tratan de ayudar a Giovanni con ánimos.

-Todos está preocupados por lo que le sucede a Giovanni-dijo el comentarista

-GIO-dijo Cataline-si esto quiere decir que te estás rindiendo, créeme que nunca te lo perdonaré.

Giovanni se asusta…

-Hiciste una promesa, ¿la recuerdas?-dijo Cataline-luchar hasta el mínimo aliento.

-(Sonríe) Si y la cumpliré-dijo Giovanni.

-Parece que Cataline ha ayudado-dijo el comentarista-y parece que va a volver a la batalla.

-Shelgon usa doble equipo-dijo Giovanni y Shelgon se multiplicó.

-Blazy usa lanza llamas contra todos-dijo Cataline y Blazy lanzó a todas las copias de Shelgon un lanza llamas.

-Shelgon ahora usa aliento de dragón-dijo Giovanni y Shelgon justo cuando lo iba a atacar Blazy lanzó un aliento de dragón dejando a Blazy severamente herida.

-Vamos, Blazy trata de levantarte-dijo Cataline y Blazy se levantó, todos aplaudieron pero cuando dio un paso Blazy se desmoronó-Blazy, no.

-Blazy no puede continuar-dijo la referee-la victoria es para Giovanni Hawkins de pueblo Paleta.

-GIO LO HIZO-gritaron Amy y Vincent.

Giovanni veía como Cataline lloraba junto a Blazy, habían perdido, él se sentía muy mal, pensaba que era su culpa…y tal vez lo era…

-Cataline…lo siento…-dijo Giovanni mirando el suelo.

-No…no te preocupes, Gio, tenía que ocurrir-dijo Cataline con los ojos vidriosos y sus mejillas parecían un mar de lágrimas-fui tonta en creer que podía vencer a alguien tan bueno como tú…

-Pero no lo soy-dijo Giovanni-no lo soy, todo esto es mi culpa.

-No, no lo es-dijo Cataline-dejarte vencer hubiera sido algo que me hubiera hecho sentir peor de lo que ya estaba, sabía que no iba a ganarte, al fin y al cabo eres un gran entrenador…el mejor que he visto y conocido…pero no sabes lo terrible que es perder cuando has intentado hacer todo bien en esta liga…uno se siente muy mal…yo…

Giovanni la abraza para que se tranquilice (Gio: T-T No malinterpreten, son "amigos", siiii) y Cataline se sonroja.

-Es duro, pero hay que seguir adelante, es lo único que queda-dijo Giovanni-si dejas que esto te haga sufrir nunca podrás mejorar, habrás perdido contra ti misma y sé que puedes mucho más, sólo que tienes que seguir tu viaje y encontrarlo…

-Giovanni…gracias-dijo Cataline y lo abrazó mientras lloraba con fuerza (Gio: Esto parece telenovela T-T)

Más tarde se encontraban en la plaza central con todos los ancianos que habían visto las batallas, Amy les daba Muffins que ella había preparado y Giovanni también, claro que no sabían tan bien como los de Amy. Cataline sonreía al ver a Giovanni tratando de explicarle a un señor como es que él llego a la Liga de los Signos, le contó sobre la odisea de Vincent, Cataline, los diferentes pueblos y aldeas, el gran gol que metió, pero al anciano le parecía un cuento para dormir, de forma que cuando Giovanni terminó este se quedo dormido.

-(Con un ojo cerrado) Rayos ahora hasta aburro a un anciano-dijo Giovanni.

-Yo lo veo feliz-dijo Cataline con su mochila en la espalda.

-Si, ahora que lo dices se ve feliz… ¿Por qué tienes esa mochila?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Oh, ¿esta?, es que me voy-dijo Cataline.

-¡YA TE VAS!-dijo Giovanni-pero pensé que te ibas a quedar a ver la gran batalla.

-Bueno me encantaría, pero primero me sentiría mal, segundo tengo que cumplir lo que un gran maestro me enseño-dijo Cataline guiñando su ojo derecho.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Tú, tontito, me enseñaste que debo mejorar y cuando te vuelva a ver yo te derrotaré-dijo Cataline.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Giovanni con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Es una promesa-dijo Cataline.

-La última vez que hice una promesa una amiga se puso triste, que sea un hecho, ¿te parece?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Bien, nos vemos, héroe, amigos hasta el fin, no lo olvides-dijo Cataline dándole un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Giovanni y luego siguió su camino hacia el sur del pueblo Pacifidlog junto a su fuerte Blazy.

-Vaya…se fue-dijo Amy junto a Giovanni.

-Seeeee-dijo Giovanni con cara de despistado con una mano en la mejilla donde Cataline le dio el beso- ¡AMY!, ¿desde cuando estás aquí?

-No hace mucho-dijo Amy-ven vamos que tienes que ayudarme con un anciano, a menos que aun pienses que son sangre vieja, ¿piensas aún?

-Claro que no-dijo Giovanni negando con la cabeza a la velocidad de la luz.

-Bien, vamos-dijo Amy.

Así Giovanni y Amy fueron con Vincent y Brendan. Brendan y Giovanni se miraron fríamente, ya que a la mañana siguiente su batalla sería inevitable, la última batalla en la Liga de los Signos, Brendan contra Giovanni, ¿Quién ganará?, eso pronto lo sabremos.

**Esta Historia Continuará…**


	57. Brendan contra Giovanni

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 56**

Amy, Giovanni y Vincent estaban en el puerto del pueblo Pacifidlog. Giovanni ya había hablado con su madre, Amelia Howard, para corroborar la fecha del barco hacia ciudad Lilycove, ya que el barco original se había hundido por el ataque del equipo Rocket. Frente a ellos estaba un marinero que estaba frente a una pantalla de computador.

-Nombre, edad, fecha de nacimiento-dijo maquinalmente el marinero.

-Amy Wattson, 10, 12 de Marzo-dijo Amy.

-Vincent Goldsmith, 10, 30 de Junio-dijo Vincent.

-Giovanni Hawkins, 10, 17 de Diciembre-dijo Giovanni.

-Muy bien, si, todo concuerda-dijo el marinero-el ferry partirá en pasado mañana.

-¡Pasado mañana! Es muy pronto-dijo Amy.

-Lo siento, pero ese barco debió haber llegado hace un mes-dijo el marinero.

-Bien-dijo Vincent-gracias.

-Esto es el colmo, dos días para todo-dijo Amy mientras caminaban hacia la salida-tu batalla, Gio, el gran día y luego nos vamos, todo es muy apresurado.

- Lo mejor será que partamos pasado mañana-dijo Giovanni-es que quiero salir de esta isla, ya me canse de comer bayas, quiero comida de verdad.

-Piensas siempre en comida-dijo Amy-¿y Brendan?

-Fue a entrenar-dijo Vincent-quiere que la batalla de hoy impresione…a todas las chicas.

-Para variar-dijo Amy cansada.

-Es verdad, hoy es la gran batalla-dijo Giovanni-hablando de eso ¿que se celebra hoy?

-Fiesta de la gran Liga-dijo Amy.

-¿Qué?-dijo Giovanni.

-Es la fiesta que se celebra después de la batalla-dijo Amy-para festejar por la victoria.

-Bien, yo quiero y debo ganar esta liga-dijo Giovanni.

-Te veo confiado y eso es bueno-dijo Amy.

-Pero no subestimes a Brendan, también es muy bueno y sabe muchas de tus tácticas-dijo Vincent.

-Como yo las de él-dijo Giovanni.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Amy-pero aún así no te confíes, esta batalla será de seis pokemones y tú sólo tienes cinco, deberías preocuparte.

-¡SEIS!-dijo Giovanni-todos incentivan a capturar y no al entrenar.

-Parten de la base que tú eres capaz-dijo Amy.

-¿Qué hago?-preguntó Giovanni.

-¿Por qué no te presto a Gardevoir?-preguntó Vincent.

-¿Querrá?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Bien, sal ya Gardevoir-dijo Vincent lanzando una pokebola y apareció el Pokemón psíquico-Gardevoir quiero que ayudes a Giovanni y lo obedezcas por hoy, ¿bien?

-Gar, Gardevoir-dijo Gardevoir asintiendo.

-Gracias, Gardevoir, contigo y mis pokemones ganaremos-dijo Giovanni abrazando a Gardevoir.

-Eso lo veremos, enanin-dijo una voz que hizo enojar a Giovanni, era Brendan.

-Ni creas que no te oí-dijo Giovanni-pata tu información he crecido tres centímetros.

-Eso es genial, enano-dijo Brendan.

-NO SOY UN ENANO-dijo Giovanni.

-Nos vemos en el Gran Coliseo-dijo Brendan tomando algo y luego se fue-si es que vas.

-Claro que iré-dijo Giovanni-y prepárate para perder.

-Ya lo veremos, Giovanni, ya lo veremos-dijo Brendan caminando hacia una plaza donde había un camino directo hacia el Gran Coliseo.

-Vamos, chicos, esta vez voy a ganar de una vez por todas-dijo Giovanni.

-Recuerda lo que te dijo la sensei Agatha-dijo Amy.

-¿Que el viento puede soplar fuerte pero la roca no se mueve?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Exacto-dijo Amy.

-Pero no hay viento, ni rocas-dijo Giovanni y Amy cayó al estilo animé.

-No se refería a eso, Brendan quiere que te enojes, entonces es el viento, pero tu debes ser firme como una roca-dijo Amy.

-¿Y por que no dicen eso desde un principio?-dijo Giovanni.

-Je, je, vamos mejor al Gran Coliseo-dijo Vincent

Giovanni, Amy y Vincent se encaminaron al Gran Coliseo, donde la última batalla se llevaría a cabo, ¿Quién ganará?, ¿Brendan Birch? O ¿Giovanni Hawkins?, sus apuestas empiezan…

**Canción Principal **

Pokemón

Navegando por nuevas islas

Sin recordar problemas de atrás

Siguiendo instintos que sólo se van

Y pensado en aventuras que pronto vendrán

Y aunque problemas tengamos

O que solo yo los cree

Yo sé que saldremos adelante

Hoy navegamos por el mar azul (Ooooh)

Esa es mi meta y mi decisión (Pokemón)

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

En busca de la copa voy ya

No dudaré… (Nunca lo harás)

La Victoria mía será

Y siempre mis amigos me ayudaran…

Pokemón

**Capitulo 56: ****Brendan contra Giovanni**

Giovanni estaba caminando con Blaziken y Harvey alrededor. Giovanni estaba vestido con unos pantalones blancos, una camiseta beige, una gorra roja y sus deportivas. En cada árbol y poste de luz, se veía una imagen que decía lo siguiente: "Batalla final de la Liga de los Signos, Brendan Birch contra Giovanni Hawkins"

-Descuida, lo harás bien-dijo Harvey con su bastón lazarillo.

-Es que acabo de vencer a una amiga, para pelear contra otro amigo-dijo Giovanni.

-Ah, bueno, pero eso siempre pasa-dijo Harvey-intentas hacer cosas que finalmente se te vienen en tu contra, como siempre quise ser entrenador, pero ves que aún no lo soy.

-(Sonríe) Tienes razón, Harvey, gracias-dijo Giovanni-aunque creo que a él le será difícil aceptar que va a luchar contra mía.

-Si, pero ya verás que sin importar los resultados quedarás contento de haber llegado a la final-dijo Harvey.

-Blay, Blay, Blay, Blaziken-dijo Blaziken (Traducción: Recuerdas que iniciamos mal, pero ahora eres distinto, mejor que antes)

-Tienen razón, gracias-dijo Giovanni.

-Gio, aquí estás-dijo Amy corriendo hasta donde ellos estaban.

-Esa voz es de…Amy-dijo Harvey.

-Hola, Harvey-dijo Amy y luego se dirigió a Giovanni-Gio, tienes que ir a prepararte para la batalla o ¿te vas a dejar ganar?

-No, para nada-dijo Giovanni.

-Bien, vamos todos que Vincent nos está esperando en el Gran Coliseo-dijo Amy y todos se dirigieron al Gran Coliseo.

El "Gran Coliseo" fue construido por los primeros jefes de las tribus y aldeas, que con esfuerzo levantaron las rocas y la crearon en homenaje a Ho-oh y el guardián de las aguas, Lugia. Es una extensión ovalada, muy alta y antigua, en cada extremo tenía una pantalla gigante y en el sector izquierdo tenía una antorcha de fuego inextinguible, se dice que perteneció al predecesor de Moltres, pero la mayoría dice que pertenece a Moltres. En la sala de espera del Gran Coliseo estaba Vincent con Teddiursa y Psyduck tecleando a gran velocidad su laptop.

-Hola, Vincent-dijo Giovanni corriendo hasta Vincent.

-Hola, Gio-dijo Vincent-tu batalla va a comenzar, ¿estás listo?

-Siempre-dijo Giovanni y Amy junto con Harvey llegaron.

-Hola, Harvey-dijo Vincent.

-Buenos días, Vincent-dijo Harvey.

-Blay-dijo Blaziken.

-Es verdad, hemos practicado con Gardevoir-dijo Giovanni mostrando los dientes.

-Espero que no haya sido un problema-dijo Vincent asustado.

-No, para nada-dijo Giovanni-ha aceptado tus indicaciones muy bien.

-Giovanni, mira-dijo Amy indicando el televisor de la sala de espera.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-BIENVENIDOS SEAN A LA ULTIMA BATALLA DE LA LIGA DE LOS SIGNOS-dijo un comentarista de cabellos rubios (Gio: Para mejor comprensión se llamará Comentarista 1)

-EN EL GRAN COLISEO DEL PUEBLO PACIFIDLOG-dijo el Comentarista 2.

-EL SEGUNDO EVENTO MAS ESPERADO EN EL AÑO-dijo el Comentarista 1.

-Y ESTA VEZ NOS ASOMBRARÁN DOS JOVENES DE REGIONES DIFERENTES QUE HAN LOGRADO LLEGAR A LA FINAL-dijo el Comentarista 2.

-PRIMERO ESTA BRENDAN BIRCH, HIJO DEL FAMOSO PROFESOR BIRCH, APENAS TIENE 10 AÑOS, PERO HA VENCIDO CON GRAN FUERZA A SUS OPONENTES, SERA UNA DURA BATALLA PARA SU OPONENTE-dijo Comentarista 1.

-SEGUNDO: ESTÁ GIOVANNI HAWKINS, HIJO DEL RENOMBRADO Y FAMOSO PROFESOR DANIEL HAWKINS, TAMBIÉN DE 10 AÑOS, SU ASTUCIA NOS HA IMPRESIONADO A LO LARGO DE ESTA LIGA, VENCIENDO SIN USAR POKEMONES FUERTES, LA ASTUCIA LO HA LLEVADO SIEMPRE A LA VICTORIA-dijo el Comentarista 2.

-¿QUIEN GANARÁ? ESO PRONTO LO SABREMOS-dijo el Comentarista 1.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-GIO, está allí, Melody, grábalo, grábalo todo-dijo la madre de Giovanni en pueblo Paleta-Debe estar muy nervioso, animo hijo, que es la ultima batalla.

-Vamos, hermanito, tú puedes-dijo Melody mientras instalaba el pokegrabador 3500.

-Se ve que Giovanni ha logrado con mucha astucia llegar a la final-asintió el profesor Oak-espero que gane, aunque Brendan se ve muy fuerte.

-No manche, profesor Oak, mi hermanito ganará-dijo Melody.

-Hurra, Hurra, Gio ganará, y si no puede nadie lo hará-dijo la madre de Giovanni.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-ACHUUU-estornudó Giovanni.

-_"Gesundheit"-_dijo Vincent-vaya, ni empieza el combate y ya te enfermas.

-No, no creo que esté resfriado-dijo Amy.

-Creo que alguien habla de mi, je, je-dijo Giovanni colocando su brazo derecho detrás de su cabeza.

-Gio, levántate, tienes que salir al campo de batalla-dijo Harvey-pronto de llamarán.

-Gracias, Harvey-dijo Giovanni y Blaziken se levantaron.

-Mucha suerte, Gio, te estaremos apoyando desde atrás-dijo Amy y Vincent.

-Gracias, amigos-dijo Giovanni y se encaminó hacia el campo de batalla.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Y EN EL EXTREMO DERECHO APARECE BRENDAN BIRCH-dijo el Comentarista 1.

-Y EN EL EXTREMO IZQUIERDO APARECE GIOVANNI HAWKINS-dijo el Comentarista 2.

-Y EL PRIMER CAMPO SERÁ…-dijo el Comentarista 1.

-CAMPO DE AGUA-dijo el Comentarista 2 y el campo comenzó a llenarse de agua que parecía tener entrada al mar.

-Esta batalla será de seis pokemones-dijo la referee 1.

-Cuando uno no tenga más pokemones en condiciones para luchar perderá-dijo el referee 2.

-Queremos una batalla justa y sin mayores esfuerzos-dijo la referee 1.

-Empieces-dijo el referee 2.

-Sal ya Slowbro-dijo Brendan lanzando una pokebola al campo acuático.

-Umbreon yo te elijo-dijo Giovanni y Umbreon salió sobre una roca.

-LA PRIMERA JUGADA DE BRENDAN ES SLOWBRO-dijo el Comentarista 1-RECORDEMOS QUE SLOWBRO TIENE UN GRAN PODER PSÍQUICO QUE VENCIO A SUS OPONENTES SIN HACER MAYOR ESFUERZO.

-GIOVANNI ESCOGIÓ A UMBREON PARA COMBATIR-dijo el Comentarista 2-PUEDE QUE SEA UNA DESVENTAJA YA QUE EL AGUA RODEA EL CAMPO, PERO RECORDEMOS QUE UMBREON ES DEL TIPO OSCURO Y TIENE VENTAJA SOBRE SLOWBRO.

-Slowbro usa surf-dijo Brendan.

-Umbreon sumérgete-dijo Giovanni y Umbreon se lanzó al agua mientras la gran ola atacaba, sólo mojó a Giovanni quien quedo pestañeando y húmedo.

-VAYA SORPRESA, UMBREON SABE NADAR-dijo el Comentarista 1.

-No sabía que Umbreon supiera nadar-dijo Amy desde atrás de Giovanni.

-Si, Giovanni supo que tendría un problema así, así que les enseñó a todos a nadar, por si acaso se perdieran en el mar-dijo Vincent-es muy listo.

-Si-dijo Amy y sonrió mientras veía a Giovanni quien se secaba.

-Astuto y sorpresivo, así me gusta, Giovanni-dijo Brendan-pero esta batalla la ganaré yo.

-Como ya dije, eso lo veremos, Umbreon ahora que está distraído usa mordida-dijo Giovanni y Umbreon mordió a Slowbro causándole gran daño.

-Slowbro usa mega puño-dijo Brendan y Slowbro golpeó a Umbreon.

-Umbreon bola de sombras-dijo Giovanni y Slowbro pese a ser lento esquivó el ataque, levantando una torre de agua.

-Ese Slowbro es muy rápido-dijo Vincent.

-Será algo que Giovanni tendrá que detener-dijo Amy.

-¿Sorprendido, Gio?-preguntó Brendan.

-Para nada-dijo Giovanni y Brendan cae al estilo animé.

-Está bien Slowbro ataca a… ¿Dónde está?-preguntó Brendan.

-¿No sabes donde está?...fue una de las lecciones de la sensei-dijo Giovanni-confundirse con el ambiente, ahora Umbreon ataca con triturador.

-Umbreon-dijo el Pokemón saliendo de la sombra de una roca y mordió fuertemente a Slowbro dejándolo KO.

-Slowbro no puede continuar, Umbreon gana-dijo la referee 1.

-Slowbro regresa-dijo Brendan-yo te elijo Delibird.

-CON UNA VICTORIA GIOVANNI VA A LA DELANTERA-dijo el comentarista 2.

-EL SIGUIENTE POKEMON DE BRENDAN ES DELIBIRD-dijo el Comentarista 1.

-Delibird usa sorpresa-dijo Brendan y Delibird comenzó a lanzar explosiones de su bolsa.

-Umbreon esquívalas-dijo Giovanni y Umbreon saltaba de una roca en otra mientras que Delibird iba destruyéndolas hasta que Umbreon quedo en el agua.

-Delibird usa rayo de hielo-dijo Brendan y Delibird lanzó un rayo que congeló toda el agua-Ahora usa embestida contra Umbreon

-¡Umbreon!-dijo Giovanni mientras Umbreon estaba aprisionado en el agua congelada y los ataques de Delibird dejaron a Umbreon KO.

-Umbreon no puede continuar, la victoria es para Delibird-dijo el referee 2.

-Regresa Umbreon, estuviste genial-dijo Giovanni sacando otra pokebola-yo te elijo Blaziken.

-¿Blaziken?, pero ¿está loco?-dijo Amy.

-EL SIGUIENTE POKEMON ES BLAZIKEN-dijo el Comentarista 2.

-DELIBIRD TIENE VENTAJA SOBRE ESTE POKEMON TANTO POR EL TIPO COMO POR EL CAMPO-dijo el Comentarista 1.

-Blaziken súper calor-dijo Giovanni y su Pokemón dio un salto.

-Delibird evádelo-dijo con los brazos cruzados Brendan y su Pokemón voló muy alto.

-No iba a para ti-dijo Giovanni sonriendo y Blaziken lanzó llamas y ondas de calor al campo acuático-sabía que por el alto calor específico necesitaría mucho calor así que llamé a Blaziken para que lo hiciera.

-Muy listo-dijo Vincent-me asusta a veces.

-Blaziken ahora puede ir por todo el campo-dijo Amy.

-EL CAMPO SUBLIMO POR COMPLETO, PERO QUE ASTUTO DE PARTE DE GIOVANNI-dijo el comentarista 1 (Gio: Para los que no sepan, que creo que todos lo saben, sublimación es el paso de un sólido a gas, como el agua estaba congelada pasó a vapor XD)

-Blaziken ahora usa patadas múltiples-dijo Giovanni y Blaziken saltó y dio miles de patadas a Delibird haciendo que caiga y dejándolo KO.

-Delibird no puede continuar-dijo la referee 1-la victoria es para Blaziken.

-Regresa-dijeron al mismo tiempo Giovanni y Brendan.

-Yo elijo a Swampert-dijo Brendan.

-Y yo a Gardevoir-dijo Giovanni.

-AHORA SERA GARDEVOIR CONTRA SWAMPERT, YA HEMOS VISTO LO QUE ESE SWAMPERT ES CAPAZ DE HACER-dijo el comentarista 1.

-El Gardevoir de Vincent-dijo Brendan-bueno no parece estar muy bien entrenado, Swampert usa terremoto.

-Gardevoir has que se trague sus palabras con psíquico-dijo Giovanni furioso y Gardevoir levantó psíquicamente a Swampert.

-Swampert usa hidro bomba-dijo Brendan y golpeó directamente a Gardevoir.

-Gardevoir usa confusión-dijo Giovanni y Gardevoir lanzó rayos a Swampert.

-Swampert usa agua lodosa y acaba con esto-dijo Brendan y Swampert lanzó un agua lodosa que dejó a Gardevoir KO.

-Gardevoir no puede continuar, Swampert gana-dijo el referee 2.

-PARECE QUE ESE SWAMPERT QUIERE ACABAR CON LA BATALLA RAPIDAMENTE-dijo el Comentarista 2.

-Lo siento, Gardevoir-dijo Giovanni regresando a su pokebola a Gardevoir y saca otra pokebola-sal ya Smoochy.

-LA CUARTA OPCIÓN DE GIOVANNI ES SMOOCHY-dijo el Comentarista 1.

-Swampert usa terremoto-dijo Brendan.

-Smoochy beso dulce-dijo Giovanni y el beso de Smoochy confundió a Swampert.

-Rayos había olvidado ese ataque de Smoochy-dijo Brendan.

-Ahora Smoochy usa viento helado-dijo Giovanni y Smoochy usó viento helado que golpeó a Swampert.

-Swampert usa hidro bomba-dijo Brendan y Swampert lanzó hidro bomba…a Brendan…-A mi no, a Smoochy.

-PARECE QUE BRENDAN NO CONTABA CON LA CONFUSION EN LA BATALLA-dijo el Comentarista 2.

-Smoochy acaba esto con psíquico y mándalo a volar-dijo Giovanni y Smoochy hizo psíquico sobre Swampert mandándolo a volar y quedo KO.

-Swampert no puede continuar, la victoria es para Smoochy-dijo la referee 1.

-INCONCEBIBLE, UN SMOOCHY LE GANO A SWAMPERT-dijo el Comentarista 1.

-AL PARECER EL POKEMON ESTÁ MUY BIEN ENTRENADO-dijo el Comentarista 2. (Gio: T.- Creo que debo una explicación…Smoochy tenía la ventaja porque Swampert estaba confundido y además ya cansado por Gardevoir…soy matemático y coherente así que todo lo que pongo tiene un x q XD)

-Yo te elijo Magneton-dijo Brendan y un Magneton salio al campo.

-MAGNETON ES EL SIGUIENTE POKEMON DE BRENDAN-dijo el Comentarista 1.

-Magneton usa electro cañón-dijo Brendan.

-Magne-dijo el Pokemón lanzando un rayo a Smoochy que lo dejo KO de inmediato.

-Smoochum no puede continuar la victoria es para Magneton-dijo el referee 2.

-Gracias, Smoochy, pero ahora toma un descanso-dijo Giovanni regresándolo a su pokebola- yo te elijo Sandshrew.

-SANDSHREW ES EL QUINTO POKEMON DE GIOVANNI-dijo el comentarista 2.

-Sandshrew usa rizo defensa-dijo Giovanni.

-Magneton eco metálico-dijo Brendan.

-Sandshrew evádelo y usa arañazos-dijo Giovanni y Sandshrew usó arañazo sobre Magneton sin causarle mayor daño.

-Ahora Magneton usa onda eléctrica-dijo Brendan.

-Sandshrew da un salto invertido y usa tumba rocas-dijo Giovanni dejando que Magneton quede paralizado y la tumba rocas terminó con el combate, dejando a Magneton KO.

-No entiendo nada, ¿Cómo es que Magneton quedo paralizado?-preguntó Amy.

-Lo que en realidad estaba haciendo Sandshrew con esos arañazos era producir una carga que atrajera los ataques eléctricos, por frotación.

-Ya entiendo, vaya Giovanni lo hizo muy bien-dijo Amy.

-Magneton no puede continuar Sandshrew gana-dijo la referee 1.

-Regresa-dijo Brendan a Magneton-yo te elijo Bayleef.

-BAYLEEF-dijo Giovanni y miró a Amy y esta se encogió de hombros.

-Sorpresa, sorpresa, bueno yo no tenía tampoco los seis pokemones-dijo Brendan-así que le pedí a Amy su Bayleef.

-BAYLEEF ES EL QUINTO POKEMON DE BRENDAN-dijo el Comentarista 1.

-PARECE QUE GIOVANNI ESTA EN PROBLEMAS-dijo el Comentarista 2.

-Sandshrew usa arañazo-dijo Giovanni.

-Bayleef esquívalos y luego usa látigo cepa-dijo Brendan.

-¡Sandshrew!-dijo Giovanni cuando Sandshrew rodaba luego de ser golpeado por los látigos cepa de Bayleef.

-Ahora Bayleef acábalo con hojas navaja-dijo Brendan y Bayleef atacó a Sandshrew fuertemente con hojas navaja dejándolo KO.

-Sandshrew regresa-dijo Giovanni un poco triste-ve Shelgon.

-A CADA ENTRENADOR LE QUEDAN SÓLO DOS POKEMONES, ¿Quién GANARA?-preguntó el comentarista 1.

-Y SHELGON ES EL SEXTO POKEMON QUE GIOVANNI HA LLAMADO-dijo el Comentarista 2.

-Shelgon usa doble equipo-dijo Giovanni.

-Bayleef usa hojas navaja con todos-dijo Brendan.

-Quémalas con aliento de dragón-dijo Giovanni y de las copias aparecieron varios Shelgon que quemaron las hojas navajas.

-Shelgon usa furia dragón-dijo Giovanni y Shelgon usó con fuerza la furia dragón a Bayleef.

-Se demora en cargar, eh-dijo Brendan sonriendo-Bayleef usa látigo cepa en sus patas.

-Bay-dijo Bayleef y se acercó un poco a Shelgon.

-Ahora usa torbellino-dijo Giovanni y Shelgon mandó a volar a Bayleef dejándolo muy herido.

-Shelgon usa embestida con todas tus fuerzas-dijo Giovanni y Shelgon embistió a Bayleef fuertemente dejándola inconciente.

-Bayleef no puede continuar, la victoria es para Shelgon-dijo la referee 1.

-A BRENDAN SOLO LE QUEDA UN POKEMON, ¿CUAL SERA?-preguntó el comentarista 1.

-MIENTRAS QUE A GIOVANNI LE QUEDAN DOS-dijo el comentarista 2.

-Regresa Bayleef, gracias por todo-dijo Brendan-sal ya Charizard.

-CHARIZARD ES LA ULTIMA OPCION DE BRENDAN-dijo el comentarista 1.

-Shelgon doble equipo-dijo Giovanni.

-Charizard no pierdas tiempo y usa movimiento sísmico-dijo Brendan y Charizard voló hacia los Shelgon´s hasta atrapar al original y elevarlo al cielo, luego girar en este para lanzarlo contra el suelo dejándolo KO por el golpe.

-…Shelgon…-dijo Giovanni sin creerlo, Charizard era muy fuerte.

-Shelgon no puede continuar-dijo el referee2.

- A CADA ENTRENADOR LE QUEDA UN POKEMON-dijo el Comentarista 1.

-Y SABEMOS CUAL ES EL DE GIOVANNI-dijo el comentarista 2.

-Vamos Blaziken es tu turno-dijo Giovanni.

-BLAZIKEN CONTRA CHARIZARD, QUE INCREIBLE BATALLA-dijo el comentarista 1 (Gio: Recuerdan la batalla entre Ash y Harrison…bueno espero que sea tan buena como esa)

-Blaziken usa doble patada-dijo Giovanni.

-Charizard coge su pata y mándalo a volar-dijo Brendan y Charizard hizo lo que se le pidió.

-Blaziken aprovecha este momento para utilizar patada de salto alto-dijo Giovanni y Blaziken golpeó a Charizard en la quijada (Gio: XD que graciosa la palabra)

-Charizard usa garras de acero-dijo Brendan y Charizard golpeó a Blaziken con garras metálicas.

-Blaziken usa corte elevado-dijo Giovanni y Blaziken golpeó a Charizard.

-NI CHARIZARD NI BLAZIKEN QUIEREN CEDER-dijo el comentarista 1.

-AL PARECER NI SUS ENTRENADORES PARECEN QUE LO QUIERAN-dijo el comentarista 2 y se escucharon aplausos.

-Blaziken usa puño de fuego-dijo Giovanni.

-Charizard usa lanzallamas-dijo Brendan.

Ambos pokemones atacaron con sus respectivos ataques y fue de tal magnitud el ataque final que se creó una explosión que formó una pantalla de humo.

-Blaziken es nuestra oportunidad-dijo Giovanni-usa patada ígnea.

-Charizard usa tus alas para desaparecer el humo-dijo Brendan y Charizard movió sus alas para disipar el humo impidiendo a la vez que Blaziken atacara-Charizard usa movimiento sísmico.

-Blaziken…-dijo Giovanni pensando en un mejor plan.

Charizard tomó a Blaziken y comenzó a dar vueltas con él para aumentar su aceleración y que el choque sea más fuerte (Gio: Eso lo aprendí cuando me dijeron que era tonto correr cuando llueve, por esa razón).

-Blaziken ahora usa sorpresa-dijo Giovanni y Blaziken golpeó a Charizard con sorpresa soltándolo-ahora sube sobre él y usa doble patada

Blaziken lo hizo, subió sobre Charizard y montado sobre sus alas comenzó a usar doble patada haciendo que descendiera bruscamente para luego caer en picada.

-Gio, ¿eres tonto?, recuerdas que Blaziken no puede volar-dijo Amy.

-(Con lágrimas falsas) Sabía que había un factor malo en mi plan-dijo Giovanni mientras veía a Blaziken y a Charizard caer.

-Charizard intenta volar-dijo Brendan pero Charizard estaba muy herido.

-Ya sé, Blaziken utiliza patada de salto alto-dijo Giovanni y Blaziken dio una patada directa.

-¿Qué haces?, Blaziken cae más rápido-dijo Amy.

-Yo creo que Giovanni tiene un plan-dijo Vincent.

-Blaziken, usa lanzallamas-dijo Giovanni y Blaziken usó lanzallamas para amortiguar la caída.

-Charizard usa lanzallamas-dijo Brendan pero era tarde ya que Charizard estaba muy cerca del suelo y chocó contra él quedando KO.

-Charizard no puede continuar, la victoria es para Giovanni Hawkins Howard de pueblo Paleta-dijeron los referee´s.

-INCREIBLE EN UN ACTO DE FINAL GIOVANNI USO LANZALLAMAS PARA TERMINAR CON ESTILO ESTA BATALLA-dijo el comentarista 1.

-GIOVANNI HAWKINS HA GANADO LA LIGA DE LOS SIGNOS-dijo el comentarista 2.

-Brendan fue una gran batalla-dijo Giovanni acercándose a Brendan.

-Lo sé-dijo Brendan-creo que tendré que mejorar, para poder ganarte.

-TE LO DIJIMOS DESDE UN PRINCIPIO-dijeron Vincent y Amy.

-Giovanni Hawkins, acompáñanos-dijo el anciano del pueblo Pacifidlog.

-¿Acompáñanos?-preguntó Giovanni-¿Quién más está?

-¿Ya te olvidaste de nosotros tan pronto?-preguntó Flyer, el jefe de la aldea Wington.

-Y eso que tenía muchas trampas para ti-dijo Scamp, el jefe de la aldea Equiterium

-Y eso que…-dijo Amanda seria, hija del jefe de la aldea Forzater

-Nuestro padre no pudo asistir de nuevo-dijo Sam sonriendo, hermana gemela de Amanda-te felicito Gio, lo hiciste bien.

-Sabíamos que nuestra prima tendría un novio muy fuerte-dijo Amanda de forma seria.

-¡Novios!-dijo Giovanni negando con la cabeza.

-Mancebo Giovanni, es un frenesí verlo aquí-dijo Alfredo, gobernador de la ciudad Real y de la isla Pacifidlog.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?-preguntó Giovanni.

-¿No es obvio?, has logrado pasar todas las pruebas-dijo el anciano.

-¿Qué pruebas?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Cuando el viento sopla, la roca no se mueve-dijo Flyer-fuiste fuerte aún en la fuerza mis pokemones aéreos, "La pluma de la libertad", tienes alas de libertad, mi joven Giovanni.

-El equilibrio pese a que tuviste problemas tanto personales como del campo-dijo Scamp-"La mano del equilibrio", la mano que te sostiene esta en el punto 0 del mundo, en un perfecto equilibrio como tú, Giovanni.

-Fuerza-dijo Amanda seriamente.

-Y Verdad-dijo Sam sonriendo.

-La fuerza que viene del corazón moldea la verdad, el coraje que usas para forjarla es el puño que dará la fuerza para seguir adelante, "El puño del poder"-dijeron Amanda y Sam.

-Pese a mi vasto léxico y a mis pokemones poderosos, tú, mancebo Giovanni, lograste abrir tu libro y crear una batalla de astucia y fuerza que no lleva a lo físico sino a lo intelectual-dijo Alfredo- "El libro del conocimiento", eso es lo que posees y nunca lo olvides ni lo pierdas.

-Esos son los signos-dijo Giovanni comprendiendo-los signos no son las rocas sino…las habilidades que uno obtiene al conseguir las rocas.

-Muy bien, mozalbete Hawkins, lo habéis logrado-dijo Alfredo.

-Ahora te hago entrega del poder que encierra los signos-dijo el anciano-es "flama eterna", un objeto que te servirá mucho y cuídalo bien.

-Claro-dijo Giovanni sonriendo-¿Cuándo he hecho algo impremeditado?

-Pues…-dijeron todos y desviaron la mirada hacia el cielo.

-Gracias por su apoyo-dijo Giovanni sarcásticamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Le hacemos entrega a Giovanni Hawkins Howard de pueblo Paleta la copa de los Signos-dijo el anciano-por su participación en la Liga de los Signos, esperamos que él sea digno de levantar la copa con orgullo y valentía.

-SIIII, tengo la copa de los signos-dijo Giovanni con Blaziken a su lado.

Toda la gente aplaudió mientras Giovanni elevaba la copa con su mano derecha. Todos, también su madre, estaban orgullosos de que Giovanni hubiera ganado…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Más tarde hubo una fiesta en las cercanías de Pacifidlog…

-Hola, Amy-dijo Giovanni con un plato de comida, para variar, en las manos.

-Ah, al fin te veo-dijo Amy y golpea a Giovanni en el estómago.

-Y ¿ahora que hice?-dijo Giovanni en el suelo con dolor.

-Lastimaste a mi Bayleef-dijo Amy-pero... te felicito por tu victoria…

-Gracias-dijo Giovanni mientras Amy le ayudaba a levantarse-¿Qué tal si vamos con Brendan, Vincent y Harvey?

-Claro-dijo Amy y Giovanni tomó la mano de Amy y ambos corrieron hacia un puesto de comida italiana (Gio: Eh…no nuestra Italia…eh..eh…su Italia XD)

Esa tarde era tranquila, con una copa en la mochila, un objeto especial en sus manos y con una gran responsabilidad en su cuello, Giovanni sabía que algo no muy bueno sucedería pronto…

**Esta Historia Continuará…**


	58. San Valentin en el Aire

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 57**

Era una mañana tranquila en el pueblo Pacifidlog, todos aún estaban preparando cosas, ya que era el día más importante del año. El aire era puro, las flores crecían más que otros, los pidgey´s cantaban y los Sunflora junto con Bellosom danzaban por el nuevo día que llegaba. Giovanni estaba cansado luego del entrenamiento que Amy le hacía hacer aún cuando la "Liga de los Signos" había terminado.

-No hay nada mejor que un muffin con un vaso con jugo de naranja luego de un entrenamiento de una amargada-dijo Giovanni comiendo y bebiendo a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Amargada yo?-preguntó Amy peinándose-yo no soy ninguna amargada, tú eres el liberal.

-Patrañas-dijo Giovanni bebiendo su jugo de naranja-yo soy un joven tranquilo y sin preocupaciones…

-GIOVANNI, GIO QUERIDO-dijeron Serena, Caty y Daria y Giovanni al escuchar esto se asustó.

-Eh…claro, sin preocupaciones-dijo Amy asintiendo con una mirada maléfica y una sonrisa mordaz.

-Ay, escóndeme-dijo Giovanni.

Pero en ese momento llegaron las cuatro hermanas de Amy y comenzaron a jalar a Giovanni cuanto podían.

-Caty, suéltalo, es mío-dijo Daria.

-Ustedes suéltenlo, es mío-dijo Caty.

-Nunca se ponen de acuerdo así que es mío-dijo Serena.

-Amy…Au…xi….li…oooo-dijo Giovanni mientras era jalado de un lado a otro.

-Hermanas, ¿podrían soltar a Giovanni?-preguntó Amy.

-NO-dijeron.

-Lo siento, hice lo que pude-dijo Amy.

-AMYYYY-gritó Giovanni con lágrimas falsas mientras era jalado de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Brendan llegando al comedor.

-Brendan, ayúdame-dijo Giovanni.

-Hola, chicas bellas, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-preguntó Brendan.

-¿No saben que día es hoy?-preguntó April.

-¿Qué día es?-preguntó Vincent y April se acercó a abrazar a Vincent y este se sonrojó.

-EL DIA DEL AMOR EN PACIFIDLOG-dijeron todas las hermanas Wattson, incluyendo a Amy, con una coreografía.

-(Sudando) Ah…eso explica por qué están tan…unidas-dijo Giovanni.

-No del amor familiar, sino del amor en parejas, el gran baile es hoy-dijo Caty- y la dinastía Wattson es sinónimo de alcurnia.

-Así que Vincent irá conmigo-dijo April.

-Y Giovanni conmigo-dijeron al mismo tiempo Caty, Serena y Daria.

-Irá conmigo-dijo Caty.

-No, conmigo-dijo Daria.

-Ya cállense, irá conmigo-dijo Serena y ambas se comenzaron a pelear y formar una nube de pelea (N/A: al estilo de las caricaturas XD) dejando a Giovanni atónito.

-Eh…eh…no puedo-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Daria.

-Porque…porque-dijo Giovanni asustado mientras Caty, Serena y Daria se acercaban peligrosamente y miró a Amy y dijo muy rápido-PORQUE AMY ME INVITÓ Y YO ACEPTE.

-(Miran a Amy con desprecio)…AMY-gritaron y corrieron hacia ella.

-Eh…pues…-dijo Amy y Giovanni estaba de rodillas-pues es verdad, pensé que sería bueno que alguien que conoce a Giovanni tan bien como yo, pues que conociera las costumbre.

Amy se acerca a Giovanni y le dice al oído: "Tú te metiste en esto, ahora afronta las consecuencias"

-Es injusto-dijo Caty-Amy nos quito a nuestro Giovanni.

-Parece que vamos a tener que invitar a los Meiko-dijo Daria.

-Y ya es costumbre-dijo Daria.

-Yo no, tengo aún a Vincent-dijo April.

-Ehem-dijo Brendan-linduras, pues ¿es que no me habéis puesto atención?, yo soy su salvación.

-SIIII, CRETA NOS SALVARA-dijeron.

-Es Brendan-dijo el entrenador frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo que sea-dijeron al fin cansadas.

-Si quieren puedo ir con ustedes cuatro, al fin y al cabo hay suficiente Brendan para todas-dijo Brendan.

-¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?-preguntó Vincent.

-Que Caty es cuente la leyenda-dijo Daria.

-"Cuando la batalla del entrenador acabó, pues este se dispuso a irse, pero en eso vio una sirena del que se enamoró perdidamente"-dijo Caty-"Este le dedico un baile, pero el padre de la sirena se lo prohibió, así que tomó un Ludyvisc y lo entrenó de forma que impresionó al padre de la sirena, luego de eso la sirena y el entrenador se besaron y bailaron hasta el final de sus días" (Gio: T-T ¿De donde saque esto?...eh…Internet)

-Así que ustedes tendrán que entrenar un Luvdisc mientras nosotras nos alistamos y al final el gran anciano corroborara su desempeño-dijo April-mi Vincent lo hará primero eso es obvio.

-¿En que lío me he metido?-se preguntó Giovanni mientras sudaba.

Era verdad, el día más importante para la isla Pacifidlog es el día del amor, pero no el de San Valentín, sino uno especial que se celebra al día siguiente del término de la "Liga de los signos".

**Canción Principal **

Pokemón

Navegando por nuevas islas

Sin recordar problemas de atrás

Siguiendo instintos que sólo se van

Y pensado en aventuras que pronto vendrán

Y aunque problemas tengamos

O que solo yo los cree

Yo sé que saldremos adelante

Hoy navegamos por el mar azul (Ooooh)

Esa es mi meta y mi decisión (Pokemón)

Sin mirar ni un segundo atrás

En busca de la copa voy ya

No dudaré… (Nunca lo harás)

La Victoria mía será

Y siempre mis amigos me ayudaran…

Pokemón

**Capitulo 57: ****San Valentín en el Aire**

Amy conducía a Giovanni, Vincent y Brendan hacia un sótano que en realidad era un acuario lleno de pokemones de agua. Giovanni se acercó a ver a todos los pokemones que estaban allí emocionado y Amy sonrió. Vincent y Brendan vieron a su alrededor pero les parecía muy extraño que esto no tuviera ninguna incidencia (Gio: lenguaje contextual…señal) en la casa, como si el acuario en realidad no existiera.

-Lo que sucede es que está conectado a la laguna que está detrás de la casa-dijo Amy sudando mientras todos veían extrañados, excepto Giovanni que aparecía en varias parte como examinando el lugar-¿Qué haces Giovanni?

-Eh…nada, es sólo que este lugar es genial-dijo Giovanni sonriendo y cerrando los ojos a la vez.

-Me alegro que te guste, será un poco difícil lo que harán, estos son…-dijo Amy sacando un silbato de su bolsillo y luego lo hizo sonar, pero no se escuchó-este es un silbato especial para Luvdisc.

-Pero tiene tan baja frecuencia que el oído humano no lo oye-dijo Vincent.

-Exacto-dijo Amy sudando sin saber lo que había dicho Vincent y detrás en el acuario aparecieron tres Luvdisc que jugaban en el agua-verán los Meiko también tienen Luvdisc así que tendrá que hacer que se enamoren, si, se que suena un poco extraño y inmoral, pero esa es la tonta tradición que me quería sacar de encima.

-No apoyo que tengamos que obligar a los pokemones a enamorarse-dijo Giovanni-pero de seguro podemos ayudarles a que encuentren pareja.

-Eso suena bien-dijo Brendan-yo soy un maestro para eso.

-Veamos que dice el pokedex-dijo Giovanni sacando su pokedex.

-Luvdisc se asemeja a un pescado color de rosa pequeño -como la criatura que se asemeja a un Valentine, -dijo el pokedex-haciéndote un símbolo de amor y de romance. Se dice que cualquier par que resuelve este Pokémon está prometido una relación cariñosa que nunca termine. También el soporte de su imagen amor-orientada es su hábito de los pares cariñosos siguientes que nadan en el océano. Se basa en un disco Luvdisc vive en masas en los mares bajos en las zonas tropicales. Luvdisc jerarquiza en ambos filones coralinos y las ramas del coral-como Corsola Pokémon.

-Vaya-dijo Giovanni-el Pokemón del amor.

-Si, suena un poco romántico-dijo Amy y junto a Giovanni pestañean y luego ríen.

-(Pestañeando) No te parece que hoy se llevan mejor que nunca-dijo Brendan con cara de zombi.

-(Pestañeando) ¿Tú también?, pensé que era el único-dijo Vincent con la misma expresión.

-¿Qué murmuran?-dijo Amy mirándolos furiosamente.

-Eh…nada-dijeron Vincent y Brendan-que miedo.

-Bien, Amy estoy listo para entrenar a mi Luvdisc-dijo Giovanni.

-Genial, el tuyo será Nervdisc-dijo Amy-es muy tímido y temeroso.

-Hola, soy Giovanni-dijo el entrenador acercándose y el Luvdisc se escondió detrás de las piernas de Amy, luego Giovanni acercó su mano derecha y este lanzó chorro de agua empapándolo completamente (Gio: ohohoho SUFRE XD)

-Eh, Giovanni te tiene miedo-dijo Amy.

-Si, ya lo note-dijo Giovanni secándose como perrito.

-Pero descuida lo harás bien-dijo Amy entregándole a Luvdisc.

-Pensé que no se aceptaban pokemones en la isla-dijo Vincent-o por lo menos eso nos contaste.

-Es que estos pokemones no son nuestros-dijo Amy-vienen en esta época del año, nadie sabe por qué. (Y toma otro Luvdisc) Este es para ti, Vincent, es Forcevdisc.

Amy le entrega a Vincent un Luvdisc que tenía un aspecto de ser muy fuerte y tosco.

-Hola-dijo Vincent y el Luvdisc saltó sobre Vincent casi aplastándolo de alegría-parece que le agrado (En el suelo mientras Forcevdisc).

-Je, je-dijo Amy sudando y luego levantó otro Luvdisc que parecía molesto-este es para ti, Brendan, Angryvdisc.

-Hola amiguin-dijo Brendan y el Luvdisc le lanzó chorro de agua furiosamente.

-¿Olvide mencionar que se enoja con facilidad?-preguntó cínicamente Amy.

-Creo que lo olvidaste-dijo Brendan totalmente empapado y luego el Luvdisc se lanzó contra Brendan-HEY, ouch…

-Eh…SUERTE-dijo Amy y salió corriendo dejando a sus amigos boquiabiertos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en la playa del pueblo Pacifidlog nuestros tríos de tontos caminaban cansados con palos que les ayudaban a mantenerse de pie.

-No sabes cuanto odio a ese chaparro-dijo David con cara de muerto de hambre.

-Y a sus amigos y a su Blaziken-dijo Rebeca.

-Y a sus anexos que siempre llegan para mandarnos a volar-dijo David.

-¿No es más simple que nos dejen escapar?-preguntó Rebeca.

-Ya, ya tranquilos-dijo Roboticate.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?-preguntó David.

-Es que mientras ustedes se quejaban yo idee un plan maléfico contra el bobo-dijo Roboticate.

-Y ¿Cuál es?-preguntó Rebeca-mejor dicho, ¿vamos a terminar volando hacia el infinito?

-Pues el plan es sencillo y tiene que ver indirectamente con el bobo-dijo Roboticate.

-¿Cuál es, máquina? que me tienes con toda la atención-dijo David.

-Hoy es el "día del amor" en el pueblo Pacifidlog-dijo Roboticate-y lo que sé es que los tortolos tienen muchos pokemones al aire libre, listos para que nosotros los tomemos y se los llevemos al jefe como se debe, bueno sólo nos encargamos del bobo y sus amigos con un plan sencillo, un robot que atrape a los pokemones primero y luego casi de inmediato a los bobos, generalmente cuando ambos están atrapados pierden, así que será sencillo.

-Me suena bien, pero ¿de donde sacamos ese robot?-preguntó Rebeca.

-Sabía que preguntarías eso-dijo Roboticate-es por eso que me tome todos los capítulos que no nos incluyeron para construir el maxi Roboticate...cuya habilidad es…

-(Con cara de impresionados) ¿Siii?-dijeron David y Rebeca.

-Será sorpresa-dijo Roboticate.

-Rayos máquina, siempre nos impresionas con algo-dijo David.

-Por eso soy el jefe-dijo Roboticate sonriendo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy estaba con sus hermanas preparando el vestido que usarían en el gran baile, era un hermoso kimono de color rojo con rasgos blancos, unas sandalias de madera, un moño rojo en su larga cabellera azul y un abanico con imágenes de un Torchic.

-¿Ta-Tan?-dijo Amy.

-Vaya, que suerte tienes Amy, al fin se cumplió lo que querías-dijo Caty amarrando bien el kimono de Amy.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Amy.

-A nosotras no nos engañas-dijo Daria-tú querías que Giovanni te invitara al gran baile, no digas que no porque lo sabemos.

-Y hacen tan bonita pareja-dijo Serena con una cara pícara danzando por la habitación.

-(Frunciendo el ceño) En serio no sé de que me hablan-dijo Amy peinándose.

-Bueno, bueno, niégalo si quieres, pero sabemos que es verdad-dijo April-como a mi me gusta Vincent.

-Esperen, esperen, ¿no que a ustedes les gusta Giovanni?-preguntó Amy reaccionando y luego las miró con una mirada maliciosa (Gio: o sea ¬¬).

-¿Giovanni?, si me parece lindo, pero somos mayores que el-dijo Caty-aunque seríamos bonita pareja.

-Además ya nos lo quitaste-dijo Daria.

-Yo quería que Giovanni me diera el acepto en el altar, pero nuestra hermana menor me lo quito-dijo Serena con lágrimas falsas.

-Que exageradas, yo sólo ayudo a Giovanni-dijo Amy.

-(Con mirada pícara) ¿Estás segura?-preguntaron todas sus hermanas.

-SIII-dijo Amy sonrojada-ni que fuera mi novio o algo así, creo que sólo exageran, además tenía que ir conmigo, ya que ustedes le dan miedo.

-(Con cara de zombi) Se debe ver tan tierno-dijeron Caty, Daria y Serena.

-Ay, ustedes me dan vergüenza a veces-dijo Amy.

-Ya, ya, Amy, pero sabemos que esa no es toda la verdad-dijo Caty-puede que a nosotras nos engañes, pero no puedes a tu corazón.

-"El que te quiere te aporrea"-dijo Daria.

-Además que tú estás siempre con él-dijo Serena.

-Y no olvides que se ven muy bien juntos-dijo Caty (Gio: Esto debe ser culpa de la asociación S.A.N.D.R.A XD, ehem…)

-Ay, pero que molestas, ya les dije que Giovanni y yo somos sólo amigos, que quede bien claro-dijo Amy.

-Siiiiiii, claro-dijeron y Amy frunció el ceño.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en la playa…

-Vamos Nervdisc, tú puedes-dijo Giovanni y Nervidisc se escondía detrás de las piernas de Giovanni-Vamos sólo un chorro de agua.

-Luv, Luvdisc-dijo Nervdisc.

-Vamos, sé que puedes-dijo Giovanni-créeme yo era igual que tú hace cinco años. Y sé que puedes hacer cosas si tú quieres, pero yo necesito que los hagas, por favor.

-¿Luv?-preguntó Nervdisc.

-Claro que puedes-dijo Giovanni-yo tengo fe en que puedes hacerlo.

-Luv-dijo Nervdisc y lanzó chorro de agua a una ola neutralizándola.

-SIIII, sabía que podías-dijo Giovanni-ahora hay que seguir practicando.

-LUV-dijo Nervdisc.

-FORCEVDISC USA EMBESTIDA SOBRE LA ARENA-dijo Vincent y Forcevdisc creó una pantalla de arena con su embestida-Ahora usa chorro de agua girando.

-Luv-dijo Forcevdisc y el chorro de agua dispersó la arena por el cielo y con el sol se veía como estrellas flotando alrededor de Forcevdisc.

-Vaya, ese sería un buen ataque en coordinación-dijo Giovanni aplaudiendo.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó Vincent.

-Claro-dijo Giovanni-si fueras entrenador te diría que lo haces muy bien.

-Gracias-dijo Vincent.

-Angryvdisc deja de mojarme-dijo Brendan con lágrimas falsas mientras su Luvdisc le lanzaba constantemente chorros de agua.(Gio: Ay otro que debe sufrir, genial XD)

-Intenta algo mejor-dijo Giovanni.

-Vamos, Angryvdisc-dijo Brendan-sé que podrías estar feliz por un segundo.

-LUV-dijo cortantemente.

-Si, tú puedes, pero no quieres-dijo Giovanni.

-Luv-dijo Angryvdisc.

-Vamos, usa esa rabia en la batalla y no contra tu entrenador-dijo Brendan-inténtalo.

-Luv-asintió Angryvdisc.

-Angryvdisc usa beso dulce y luego chorro de agua sobre Giovanni-dijo Brendan.

-¡QUE!-dijo Giovanni mientras era confundido y luego mojado por Angryvdisc.

-Vaya, ese fue un gran golpe-dijo Vincent mientras Giovanni tenía ojos de KO (Gio: Es decir, X_X)

-AHHHHHHHHHH-se escuchó en la casa de la dinastía Wattson seguida por una explosión.

-Esa voz fue de Caty-dijo Giovanni-debemos ir.

-Luv-dijo asustado Nervdisc.

-Descuida, nosotros iremos y tú quedate con los Luvdisc-dijo Brendan.

-Volveremos pronto-dijo Vincent.

Vincent y Brendan corrieron hacia la casa dejando a Giovanni intrigado por lo que ocurrió en esa casa.

-Será mejor que confiemos en que Brendan y Vincent lo harán bien-dijo Giovanni.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-dijo Brendan viendo un gran desastre en el comedor y el techo destruido.

-Ñaca, Ñaca, cayeron en la trampa-se escuchó.

-Sabíamos que vendrían a rescatarlas-dijo otra voz.

-¿Quiénes son?-preguntó Vincent.

-Prepárense para todos los problemas-dijo Rebeca.

-Y mas vale que nos teman-dijo David

-Para proteger al mundo del amor-dijo Rebeca.

-Para empeorar el romántico día, si señor-dijo David.

-Para denunciar a los males de la amistad y el amor-dijo Rebeca.

-Y para secuestrar a los bobos -dijo David.

-Rebeca-dijo la integrante.

-David, el guapo -dijo David.

-El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz o más allá-dijo Rebeca.

-Ay si robare todos lo pokemones, si señor-dijo David.

-Robo, Robo, así es-dijo Roboticate.

-¿Ustedes aquí?, pensé que ya habían aceptado que siempre iban a perder-dijo Brendan.

-No con el plan R-dijo Roboticate.

-Y ¿Cuál es?-preguntó Vincent.

-¿Por qué no lo prueban?-preguntó Rebeca apretando un botón (Gio: T-T De donde sacan tantos botones??)

En el acto apareció una mano debajo de Brendan y Vincent que mutó en una jaula que encerró a estos.

-(Con lágrimas falsas) Vayas héroes-dijo Amy encerrada en la otra mano.

-A ver, está el bobo tímido, el bobo pervertido, la amargada-dijo David.

-NO SOY AMARGADA-dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño.

-FALTA EL BOBO CHAPARRO-dijeron los tres.

-Ah, se refieren a Giovanni, él está en la playa, ups-dijo Brendan.

-No sabes cuando callarte, ¿verdad?-preguntó Amy enojada.

-Vamos por sus pokemones y a él lo dejamos en una isla desierta-dijo Rebeca.

De pronto de la casa de la dinastía Wattson apareció un robot parecido a Roboticate pero 100 veces más grande que destruyó gran parte de la casa. Giovanni vio esto y decidió enseguida que hacer.

-NO SE QUE HACER-dijo Giovanni corriendo en círculos-tonto, narrador, nunca dices que debo hacer (frunciendo el ceño)

-Ya te vimos, chaparrín-dijo David.

(¿Usar a los Luvdisc te suena?)

-Ah, claro-dijo Giovanni con la palma derecha detrás de su cabeza-Nervdisc chorro de agua al robot.

Nervdisc lanzó chorro de agua a Maxi Roboticate pero no le causó gran daño.

-Ohohoho, es que ahora si tiene todas las pólizas de seguro, esta vez si que nos lucimos-dijo Roboticate y Rebeca jaló un palanca que activó una aspiradora que se llevó a Angryvdisc, los pokemones de Giovanni y a Blaziken.

-¡BLAZIKEN!...Ah ya sé-dijo Giovanni con una bombilla encendida sobre la cabeza-Forcevdisc usa la técnica que te enseñó Vincent.

-Luv-dijo Forcevdisc y usó embestida contra el suelo luego usó chorro de agua y produjo el efecto brillante.

-Oh…que brillante-dijeron Rebeca, David y Roboticate.

-Nervdisc usa chorro de agua para crear una fosa en la arena-dijo Giovanni.

-Luv-dijo con temor Nervdisc.

-Sé que puedes, por favor, debes hacerlo-dijo Giovanni.

-LUV-dijo decidido Nervdisc y lanzó chorro a mucha presión que formó un agujero mientras el equipo Rocket observaba las estrellas que Forcevdisc había formado, hasta que desaparecieron.

-Ahora sí, enano, estás frito-dijo Rebeca.

-QUE NO SOY MAS BAJO QUE UNA PORCION DE ARENA-dijo Giovanni enojado.

El equipo Rocket se acercó pero luego cayó al agujero que no se habían dado cuenta que Nervdisc lo había hecho.

-Ahora, Nervdisc y Forcevdisc usen chorro de agua a toda potencia-dijo Giovanni y los Luvdisc´s crearon un agujero en la parte superior del robot dejando al descubierto al equipo Rocket.

-Y ahora Luvdisc sáquenlos de aquí-dijo Giovanni y los Luvdisc´s lanzaron chorros de agua que mandaron al equipo Rocket por el mar…

-Al fin no nos mandan a volar-dijo David.

-Pero por mar es peor, puede que haya Sharpedos-dijo Rebeca.

-EL EQUIPO ROCKET HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ-dijeron hasta desaparecer en el horizonte marino.

-¿Están bien?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Si, gracias, Giovanni-dijo Amy abrazando a Giovanni de alegría y este se sonrojo (Gio: T-T ay a lo que llaman amor, creo XD)-estuviste genial… ¿estás bien?, estás rojo.

-¿Yo?, eh, no estoy bien, debo haber estado mucho rato…bajo el sol-dijo Giovanni.

-Bien ahora que el equipo Rocket no está, debemos ir a la fiesta-dijo Caty.

-Pero mira como dejaron la casa-dijo April con lágrimas falsas.

-Ay, lo siento, no debimos haber estado allí-dijo Amy.

-Neee, April sólo exagera, además cuando te fuiste ya se había destruido gran parte de la casa-dijo Daria.

Flash Back…

-YA NO LAS AGUANTO, SON SERES MUY CUADRADAS, JURO NO VOLVER A ESTAR EN ESTA ISLA NUNCA MAS-gritó Amy hace seis mese atrás

-Pero Amy-dijo Caty.

-ADIOS-dijo Amy cerrando la púerta muy fuerte y la casa se vino abajo.

Fin del Flash Back…

-Je, je, ¿Qué puedo decir? a veces me enojo y no mido mi fuerza-dijo Amy sudando.

-Pero descuida, ahora debes estar con tu "amigo"-dijo Serena sonriendo maléficamente.

-Si-dijeron Vincent y Giovanni.

Más tarde estaban nuestros héroes en la plaza del pueblo con varias danzas y allí el anciano corroboraba el desempeño de los entrenadores.

-Nervdisc usa chorro de agua hacia el cielo-dijo Giovanni- y ahora salta con todas tus fuerzas

Nervdisc llegó hasta arriba por el impulso del agua y luego cayó sobre el hombre de Giovanni, un excelente acto de coordinación.

-Vaya, muy bien, joven Giovanni-dijo el anciano y todos aplaudieron.

-Gracias-dijo Giovanni y junto a Nervdisc hicieron una reverencia.

Amy y sus hermanas estaban en una marcha alegórica, vestidas elegantemente saludando a sus espectadores. Giovanni se quedó mirando el espectáculo con un maíz tostado en las manos. Luego se inició el gran baile, lo más esperado…

-Bien, bien, ¿no es el ganador de la Liga de los Signos mi pareja esta noche?-dijo Amy inocentemente.

-Si, la dama lo prefiere así-dijo Giovanni cortésmente-además si me permite un pieza sería un placer para mí.

-Encantada-dijo Amy.

-Vaya, nunca pensé decir algo así-dijo Giovanni.

-Ni yo-dijo Amy.

(Se escucha "I will" de FMA XD)

-Extraño día-dijo Giovanni-además que entrené a Nervdisc.

-Sabía que lo harías-dijo Amy sonriendo mientras bailaban un tango (Gio: XD…esperen wuajajaja, me estoy muriendo de la risa, como soy capaz de escribir esto??)

-Te ves muy linda esta noche-dijo Giovanni-digo…siempre lo estás.

-Eh…gracias-dijo Amy sonrojada.

-Je, je, de nada-dijo Giovanni sonrojándose.

-Y ¿te arrepientes de haber sido mi pareja esta noche?-preguntó Amy.

-Para nada-dijo Giovanni-creo que fue la mejor opción.

-Je, je, me alegro-dijo Amy.

-Aunque tal vez podría haber sido Caty, ella cocina delicioso-dijo Giovanni colocando su dedo índice en el mentón y colocando cara de inocencia.

-(Mostrando el puño y con ojos cerrados) ¿Ah si?-dijo Amy furiosa.

-Sólo bromeaba-dijo Giovanni sudando.

-Je, je, yo…también-dijo Amy ocultando su puño.

Giovanni y Amy se miraron por un segundo, quietos, en la plaza del pueblo Pacifidlog, el aire era puro y se sentía el toque romántico que faltaba para ese gran baile, ellos bailaron toda la noche riendo y disfrutando lo máximo que podían, era una noche especial…

A la mañana siguiente estaban Amy, Giovanni y Vincent junto a Blaziken con maletas en mano en el puerto del pueblo Pacifidlog.

-Es una lástima que se tengan que ir-dijo Caty-voy a extrañarte, Giovanni.

-Je, je, a mí también me a pena-dijo Giovanni sudando.

-Amy, ¿podrías hacernos un favor?-dijo Daria con cara de cachorro.

-¿Cuál es?-preguntó Amy.

-Podrías dejarnos a Beautifly y a Azumarill por un tiempo, prometo que será por poco-dijo Daria.

-Es que volveremos a dar funciones y pensamos que tus pokemones son perfectos-dijo Serena.

-Te lo agradeceríamos de todo corazón-dijo April.

-Está bien, pero cuídenlos, por favor, cuando ya no los necesiten envíenmelos, yo las llamaré constantemente para saber si los están cuidando bien-dijo Amy-adiós Beautifly y Azumarill, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto.

-Gracias, Amy-dijo Caty.

-¿Eh?, ¿Brendan?-preguntó Giovanni-¿no vienes con nosotros?

-Lamento decirlo, pero debo quedarme-dijo Brendan-entrenaré un tiempo más aquí, tal vez los alcance algún día.

-Bien, será un adiós, pero no por mucho tiempo-dijo Giovanni.

-Es una promesa-dijo Brendan chocando las manos entre estos dos rivales.

-Vince, te traje esto-dijo April entregándole una cámara-es extensión para tu "laptop", para que me llames y nos veamos, eh.

-Je, je, claro-dijo Vincent mientras una gota de sudor caía por su cara.

-A LOS PASAJEROS CON DESTINO AL PUERTO LILYCOVE SE LES RUEGA SUBIR AL BARCO-se escuchó.

-Bueno debemos irnos-dijo Amy.

-Gracias por todo-dijo Giovanni.

-Nos veremos de nuevo-dijo Vincent.

-Blay-dijo Blaziken.

-Suerte, hermana en el Gran Festival-dijo Caty.

-Te apoyaremos desde ya-dijo Daria.

-Y no olvides que sabemos tu secreto-dijo Serena.

-Debes decírselo algún día-dijo April.

-¿De que hablan?-preguntó Giovanni.

-De nada-dijo Amy.

Nuestros héroes subieron al barco, que por cierto era más elegante que el anterior, este se llamaba R.L.S Legacy, un barco de gran importancia que los llevará a nuevas aventuras, en ese momento vieron como en el puerto llegaban todas las personas que Giovanni conoció en las islas Esmeralda, una lágrima cayó, pero rápidamente se las secó, sabía que no era fácil decir adiós, pero que un adiós no es para siempre. Ahora debemos continuar con Giovanni y sus seis medallas que él lleva en su mochila, el Gran Festival de Amy en ciudad Lilycove, el Torneo de Vincent en isla Mossdeep y la llave que Giovanni deberá entregar en ciudad Mossdeep. Pero esas aventuras pronto vendrán…

**Esta Historia Continuará…**


	59. Inicio al Desastre

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 58**

"_No dejes que el pasado te diga quien eres,_

_Deja que te diga quien serás…" _

Bajo las oscuras sombras de un mundo extraño una densa nube de maldad aparecía, era muy fuerte, distinto hace un mes y medio este ya estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar su lugar como…un Rhesto…era aquel que se llamaba Mal, la parte malvada del héroe que se describió en el texto antiguo y que ahora se hacía realidad. Era un joven de cabellos negros, exactamente igual a Giovanni Hawkins, pero diferenciaba en la piel pálida, ojos rojos y una capa que le cubría el cuerpo pero hecho de sombras.

-Los humanos son tan extraños-dijo Mal-son crueles y estúpidos, usan a los pokemones como armas y escudos, en vez de que ellos resuelvan sus problemas, utilizan los pokemones como objetos intercambiándolos y regalándolos, prestándolos, usándolos a su antojo, es la ley del ser humano, ser un cobarde, los humanos son extraños, escapan de lo que ante sus ojos causa miedo cuando puede ser amable, le temen a la muerte sin conocerla, adoran a un ser que no han visto, utilizan máquinas para mejorar la producción y enriquecerse, pero no mejoran en si mismo. Los humanos son extraños encierran a los pokemones en vez de mantenerlos libres, ¿es que acaso es la ley que nos dieron?, Odio a los humanos, fueron bendecidos por Ho-oh y encerraron a mi padre, el "Ersta Rhesto" por su culpa, en vez de disfrutar se aniquilan entre sí, son tontos por naturaleza y despistados ante todo, tan diminutos que me dan asco. Eliminaré a mi parte humana y nunca recordaré esa vida, si, eso es lo que debo hacer, eliminaré mi parte humana y cualquier cosa que me recuerde que alguna vez fui humano…

-Mal…-dijo una mujer de piel blanca (literalmente), ojos verde, cabello rojo y una capa que le cubría el cuerpo pero hecho de sombras, era Soberbia-Calma, aún no es tiempo de liberar ese enojo.

-Ya lo sé-dijo Mal sonriendo.

-¿Eh?-dijo Soberbia.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Mal.

-Por un segundo pensé que eras…-dijo Soberbia pero Mal la interrumpió con su palma.

-Ni siquiera digas su nombre-dijo Mal-él pronto será eliminado.

-Tienes razón, Mal-dijo un joven de piel blanca (literalmente), ojos azules, cabello verde y una capa que le cubría el cuerpo pero hecho de sombras, era 13- debemos acabar con todos los humanos, no dejar a ni uno.

-No, antes acabar con los sabios, son ellos quienes defendieron a los humanos antes que a nosotros, sólo díganme ¿Qué es un Rhesto?-dijo una joven de piel blanca (literalmente), ojos azules, cabello rojo y una capa que le cubría el cuerpo pero hecho de sombras, era Mentira.

-Es un Pokemón exiliado por los sabios-dijo 13.

-Exacto-dijo Mentira-y ¿existe algún exiliado humano?

-No-dijo Soberbia.

-Calma, Calma- se escuchó y de la oscuridad se vio la cara de maldad, sólo sus ojos y su boca que brillaban se lograban ver de la bestia-es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel.

-¿Cuál es señor?-preguntó 13.

-Sus hermanos-dijo el monstruo-me refiero a…

Una nube que parecía darle forma de humanos con su mirada apareció y el "Ersta Rhesto" sonrió.

-Ellos son-dijo el monstruo (N/A: Ersta Rhesto, Señor y Monstruo es el mismo)

-Deslealtad-dijo un hombre de cabello blanco y sonrisa demoníaca, y capa que le cubría el cuerpo pero hecho de sombras-a su servicio.

-Bélico-dijo un joven de cabello rojo y ojos brillantes con una capa que le cubría el cuerpo pero hecho de sombras-a sus órdenes.

-Desastre-dijo un hombre que parecía conocido, de cabello negro y rostro largo con una capa que le cubría el cuerpo pero hecho de sombras-a su servicio.

-Farsa-dijo una mujer también parecía ser conocida, cabello violeta, ojos amarillos y una capa que le cubría el cuerpo pero hecho de sombras-haremos lo que ordene.

-Me alegro mucho-dijo el Ersta Rhesto-toda marcha a la perfección…Mal.

-¿Si, padre?-dijo Mal arrodillándose.

-Es tu turno de ver si puedes ser digno de ser un Rhesto, hijo mío-dijo el "Ersta Rhesto"-sé que la Elegida por Ho-oh estuvo en el Templo y que ha mejorado, pero tú eres más fuerte, lo sé, has mejorado mucho en tan poco tiempo, ahora ve junto a Deslealtad, irán a la Organización y dejarás que él se quede dentro, ¿está bien?

-Si, padre-dijo Mal.

-Bien, bien-dijo el monstruo-hazme sentir orgulloso.

-Lo haré padre-dijo Mal y salieron del lugar…

(N/A: Esto no es presenciado por Giovanni)

**Introducción Principal **

"Dicen que cada persona tiene su lado oscuro, que las diversas maldades que uno hace se acumulan para que luego se liberen y uno quede tranquilo con su espíritu, pero ¿Qué pasa si se crea un monstruo a partir de eso?

**Canción Principal **

Saber y saber lo que está oculto allí

Porque tal vez haya un secreto que

Te anuncie que el mundo esta hoy en problemas…Ohh…

Camino de ciudad en ciudad

Buscando respuesta a un dilema (A…el…dilema…)

Y sin ver que lo que busco está

En mis ojos, en mi sombra…

Oh por favor no me hagas revivir…

Que el problema es causado por mí…

Y buscado la única verdad

Pero solo encuentro problemas (pro…ble...mas)

¿Cuál es pura y única verdad?

Si todo señala a la falsedad…

Oh por favor no me hagas revivir…

Que el problema es causado por mí…

Correr, correr en busca de la verdad

Pero si la encuentro y no la entiendo

¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

Por favor, por favor, dime cual es mi verdad

Aquella que es tan cierta

Y siempre verla para poder seguir…

Escapar, escapar siempre a la verdad

Ni Rhestos, ni equipos me confundan

A lo que para mi es normal

Por favor, por favor, nunca me dejes ir

Que siempre seas la fuerza

Que me falta para poder seguir…siempre ohhh (A la verdad)

**Capitulo 58: ****Inicio al Desastre**

El gran misterio que nunca ha quedado en claro… ¿Qué es Pokemón Voullet?, ese es el dilema, es lo que se explicará hoy…

En una isla muy grande llena de rascacielos, los pokemones habitaban esta isla con su tecnología y la tranquilidad de la madre naturaleza. Todos iban y venían como si fueran humanos, caminaban por calles de ciudades sin pensar que al otro lado de la puerta el mundo es distinto, si, es Pokemón Voullet. ¿Qué es Pokemón Voullet?, es el mundo que se encuentra detrás de la puerta, una isla de gran extensión que está llena de tecnología que supera notablemente la del ser humano, pero ¿Cómo es que tanta tecnología y paz no han hecho pensar a los pokemones de esa isla a ayudar a los humanos?, pues ya lo habían pensado, pero los sabios lo prohibieron, hasta que las personas humanas y los pokemones de Pokemón Voullet olvidaron la existencia de la puerta que encerraba al monstruo. Los sabios se vieron obligados a crear un grupo especial para la protección de Pokemón Voullet, a la que denominaron la Organización. Esta la establecieron a la cercanía de la capital de esta isla pero secretamente,

-GR1712, los sabios lo llaman, señor-dijo un joven con anteojos y una chaqueta negra.

-Gracias-dijo el joven de cabello castaño, anteojos para el sol, chaqueta de cuero larga, botas negras y salió de la oficina en que se encontraba.

Caminó por un largo pasillo lleno de "personas" vestidas de forma parecida a él, luego llegó a una gran puerta al parecer de mármol, tenía inscrito "A los Sabios la sabiduría, a los humanos el poder", GR1712 se sintió mal por lo que leyó y luego abrió la puerta.

(Gio: ¿Por qué se sintió mal?, buena pregunta, porque él es humano…y sabe los líos que son capaces de hacer los humanos por el poder, eso, ahora me callo XD)

-¿Me llamaban?-preguntó GR1712.

-Así es-dijo un ser encapuchado con un traje largo de color rojo, apenas se veían sus ojos.

-¿Sabe que es esto?-preguntó otro encapuchado de un traje color azul apretando un botón de un control que encendió una pantalla y allí se veía claramente al mundo humano con grandes lluvias, luego grandes sequías, luego nevazones en lugares donde nunca había nevado…

-El poder del Ersta Rhesto-dijo GR1712.

-Exacto-dijo un tercer encapuchado de traje color amarillo.

"Lluvia, nieve, calor, humedad, sol y nubes, por separado pueden crear un caos no tan considerable, pero juntos una catástrofe total"-dijeron los tres encapuchados.

-Lo tengo entendido-dijo GR1712.

-Es por eso que lo hemos llamado-dijo Rojo (Gio: Para no tener que escribir todo voy a poner sólo el color de la capucha)

-Tenemos entendido que el Ersta Rhesto ha conseguido a más ayudantes-dijo Azul.

-Queremos que averigüe sobre aquello-dijo Amarillo.

-Como ordenen-dijo GR1712.

-Pero antes…-dijo Rojo.

-Si, tenemos una pregunta que hacerle-dijo Azul.

GR1712 comienza a sudar de temor…

-Es que me pareció que usted había citado un texto que al parecer se cumplió-dijo Azul y GR1712 suspiró aliviado.

-Si, un fragmento de los "12 capítulos del libro sagrado de Ho-oh", señores-dijo GR1712.

-¿Aún cree en ese texto tan vulgar?-preguntó Azul.

-Pues me temo que si-dijo GR1712 esperando un regaño.

-Bueno, no puedo quejarme-dijo Rojo-es un científico, toma como verdadero aquellas hipótesis que parecen verdaderas y por eso lo felicito.

-Gracias-dijo GR1712.

-Pero no crea mucho lo que dice allí-dijo Azul-fue creado por humanos.

-Ya te he dicho que GR1712 es humano-dijo enojado Rojo.

-Lamentamos lo que has oído-dijo Amarillo.

-No se preocupe, estoy acostumbrado-dijo GR1712.

-Bien, por favor revise sobre los ayudantes del Ersta Rhesto-dijo Azul.

-Como ordene-dijo GR1712 saliendo del lugar cerrando la puerta y luego dando un largo suspiro de tranquilidad.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó una joven de cabello castaño, ojos azules, y vestida con una chaqueta larga negra, y unos anteojos negros, era Vania.

-Para nada, estuve con los sabios, sabes como me asusta que digan algo, cualquier cosa me podría convertir en un Rhesto-dijo GR1712 quitándose los anteojos y con sus dedos derechos se masajeaba los ojos-sé que saben que yo fui quien sacó la llave de… (Vania tapa su boca)

-Shhh, aquí no-dijo Vania-cualquiera puede oírte y eso que eres el líder.

-Si, lo siento, es que últimamente me preocupa más esto del Ersta Rhesto-dijo GR1712.

-A Sandra también-dijo Vania un poco preocupada-al parecer cree que el Ersta Rhesto sacó algo más que un gran poder del portador.

-Puede ser, pero eso es lo que debo investigar ahora-dijo GR1712.

-Te ayudo, al fin y al cabo no tengo que hacer hoy-dijo Vania.

-Gracias-dijo GR1712.

GR1712 y Vania caminaron hacía la biblioteca de la capital (Gio: no dire el nombre xq sino van a pensar q estoy loco) era un lugar grande ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. GR1712 y VG1503 (N/A: O sera Vania) ahora tenían que vestir como "civiles"

-Para mí es fácil, pero ¿no estás incómodo en ese disfraz, GR1712?-preguntó Vania poqueando el traje de Machoke que traía puesto GR1712.

-Aquí llámame, Giovanni, ya lo hemos dicho-dijo GR1712. (Gio: Error, no es el mismo Giovanni que quiero lanzar de un puente, no es Hawkins, repito no es Hawkins)-descuida ya me tendré que acostumbrar, si algún Pokemón me ve como humano todo se habrá arruinado.

-No entiendo ¿Cómo es que no se den cuenta de que al lado de una puerta hay humanos?-dijo Vania.

-Porque según esto-dijo Giovanni señalando un libro (Gio:q nerd)-lo han olvidado.

-¿Qué más dice?-preguntó Vania.

-Dice que antes de que existiera la Magna Ostium-dijo Giovanni.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Vania.

-Así es como le llamaron las personas del noreste de Pokemón Voullet a la Puerta-dijo Giovanni-¿recuerdas que existieron tres grandes lenguas en Pokemon Voullet?

-Si, si, Pokegles, Pokeliano y Poketho-dijo Vania.

- Exacto, por ejemplo Rhesto es una palabra que proviene del pokegles, quiere decir…-dijo Giovanni.

-Exiliado-dijo Vania.

-Si-dijo Giovanni y miró el libro-tal vez yo sea uno pronto.

-¿Recuerdas que los humanos no son Rhestos?, sólo se aplica a pokemones-dijo Vania.

-Si, pero robar la llave fue una falta grave-dijo Giovanni.

-Si, entiendo, pero aún así no tienen por qué saberlo los sabios-dijo Vania.

-Son sabios, ellos lo saben todo-dijo Giovanni.

-Y ¿Por qué entonces no eres un Rhesto ya?-preguntó Vania y Giovanni pensó detenidamente.

-Tienes razón-dijo Giovanni.

-Claro que tengo razón-dijo Vania-ven vamos a comer algo, de seguro tienes hambre, no has comido en horas, lo sé por qué te he visto toda la noche trabajando.

-Si, claro…espera-dijo Giovanni revisando detenidamente un papel-bibliografía obtenida del "Libro Sacro de Ho-oh".

-Otra vez-dijo Vania cansada-tomate un descanso.

-No, espera, ve tú, yo te alcanzo, estoy cerca de saber que planea el Ersta Rhesto-dijo Giovanni.

-Ersta Rhesto aquí y allá, se que tiene mucho poder, pero si te cansas no podrás luchar contra él-dijo Vania.

GR1712 (Gio: Lo voy a llamar así para que no suene como a Hawkins) no prestó atención a Vania y fue a un pasillo especial, buscó con cuidado el libro que el anterior se refería y entre dos libros gigantes encontró uno pequeño y empolvado, decía claramente "Libro Sacro de Ho-oh" (Gio: Y dicen q yo soy nerd…ah esperen soy yo XD) Lo sacó con cuidado porque se notaba que por el tiempo se había vuelto muy frágil, luego lo llevó al gran mesón donde trabajaba (Todo dentro de la biblioteca) y mientras Vania veía como Giovanni trabajaba observó que sonreía por abrir ese libro.

-Lo encontré-dijo al fin Giovanni.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó con curiosidad Vania.

-El libro que los sabios creen que no existe-dijo Giovanni-¿recuerdas los 12 capítulos del libro sagrado de Ho-oh"?

-Si, siempre hablas de él-dijo Vania.

-Pues este es el libro sagrado de Ho-oh-dijo Giovanni abriendo el libro y vio que los primeros tres capítulos era in entendibles porque estaba muy deteriorado el libro. Pero luego vio el cuarto capítulo…dio un suspiro de miedo y luego leyó en voz alta.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?-preguntó Vania asustada por la reacción de GR1712.

-Escucha esto-dijo Giovanni (o GR1712)-"Capítulo 4: Fue cuando Ho-oh soltó plumas de color dorado a la faz de la tierra…"

-Al grano-dijo Vania impacientemente.

-"…y creo a 17 sabios…"-dijo Giovanni.

-DIECIETE SABIOS-dijo Vania-ese libro es una total estafa.

-Espera, espera-dijo Giovanni-"…creo uno para el agua, viento, tierra, fuego, electricidad, fantasmas, insectos, plantas, oscuros, normales, hielos, psíquicos, rocas, aceros, luchadores, venenosos y dragones. Su misión era una, cuidar a cada tipo que se había creado con la ayuda de los Legendarios, sus tres obras maestras, pero la revolución llegó, humanos y pokemones molestos porque sus tierras eran invadidas por ambos bandos, era claro que…no había sabios para humanos…de esta revolución sólo sobrevivieron tres y sólo tres sabios, quienes fueron: Sabios del Fuego, Trueno y Hielo"

-Vaya, vaya, eso explica porque sólo hay tres sabios-dijo Vania-pero eso no te dice nada sobre el Rhesto.

-Es verdad-dijo Giovanni-pero igual me lo llevaré tengo curiosidad por saber que más puedo conocer con este libro.

-Otra vez sonriendo, ¿cambiaste esa sonrisa por trabajo y estrés?-preguntó Vania.

-No te burles-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño.

-No, vamos-dijo Vania y GR1712 salió de la biblioteca con el libro.

Mientras tanto en la sede de la Organización una sombra detrás de un librero era la puerta de entrada para los Rhestos Mal y Deslealtad. Se veían como misteriosos y luego una sombra los envolvió y cambió sus rostros y vestimentas.

-¿Listo?-preguntó Mal, que se veía como Giovanni Hawkins, pero tenía pelo rubio y ojos azules-aún no puedo quitarme este aspecto de humano.

-Descuida, pronto lo harás-dijo Deslealtad que ahora se veía como un Tyranitar vestido como en la Organización.

-Si, pronto, pero ahora a lo que vinimos-dijo Mal-tendré que entrar a la base de datos e incluirte como agente de la Organización, deberás eliminar cualquier dato que delate que mi padre tiene más Rhestos, ¿bien?

-Muy bien, señor-dijo Deslealtad-ahora yo iré por…

-NO-dijo Mal-ni pensarlo, debes acompañarme ya que aún no estás en la lista de la Organización.

-Como gustes-dijo Deslealtad con una sonrisa amarga.

Mal avanzó por los pasillos de la Organización junto a Deslealtad pasando desapercibido. Al fin llegó a una puerta donde decía "Base de la Organización-acceso restringido".

-Esto es tan fácil-dijo Mal y abrió la puerta, en ese momento se activó una alarma. Miles de pasos se escucharon acercarse a los intrusos, estos no se alarmaron sino al contrario mostraron calma. Finalmente se encontraban rodeados por estos.

-Código 465, párrafo 15, sección 9: Dice claramente que ningún agente de la Organización puede entrar a la Base de datos-dijo un soldado que era un Growlithe.

-Ja, vaya, sabía que no podía ser tan fácil-dijo Deslealtad-discúlpennos, no sabíamos somos nuevos en la Organización.

-Número de registro-dijo otro soldado.

-Pues…-dijo Mal y al oído le dijo a Deslealtad-yo tendré que distraerlos y tú coloca el número de registro.

-Como ordenes-dijo en voz baja Deslealtad.

Mal dio un paso atrás y con sus poderes malignos creo una capa de humo que parecía venir del otro lado. En ese momento fue perfecto para escabullirse y luego correr con su forma de Rhesto.

-Pokemones tontos, mi padre les da la oportunidad de destruir a los humanos-dijo Mal, pero ahora del otro lado ya vestido como un Rhesto.

-Código 734-dijo un soldado por un comunicador.

-Tontos pokemones, que inocentes son, ¿no saben cuanto poder puede tener un ser como yo?-preguntó Mal riendo malvadamente tan fuerte que se escuchaba en cada rincón del largo pasillo.

GR1712 y Vania estaban entrando a la sede cuando escuchó: "Código 734". GR1712 y Vania corrieron hacia el pasillo central que era donde se había registrado el aviso. Cuando GR1712 y Vania llegaron encontraron todo destruido y restos de concreto que alguna vez fue una oficina, GR1712 se desplomó al ver a miles de los soldados muertos en el pasillo, Vania colocó su mano en el hombro izquierdo de GR1712, este se levantó con una furia por dentro.

-Esta vez llegaron muy lejos-dijo GR1712.

Este corrió hacia donde se escuchaban las explosiones y entre árboles vio una sombra que sostenía del cuello a un oficial, en seguida tomó una pistola y la levantó apuntando hacia la sombra.

-Suéltalo-dijo GR1712.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿no es GR1712?-preguntó Mal con una sonrisa maléfica-¿no es quien ayudó a los Rhestos?

-No sé de que hablas-dijo GR1712.

-Pues tú intentaste detener mi nacimiento, pero lamentablemente no hiciste bien tu trabajo-dijo Mal acercándose con una sonrisa esquizofrénica que causaba pavor en su observante además movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Tú eres la maldad del joven Giovanni Hawkins-dijo GR1712 bajando el arma.

-No soy nada de ese humano-dijo Mal con un gesto de parecer insultado-soy Mal, el Rhesto de la maldad pura. Y tú eres GR1712, líder de la Organización

-Así es-dijo GR1712-diría que es un placer, pero no lo es.

-Ja, ja, me encanta tu sentido del humor-dijo Mal y GR1712 levantó el arma cuando Mal dio un paso más-¿eh?, ¿un arma?, ja, ja, me causas risa, ¿crees que eso es capaz de hacerme daño?, puede que a ti si, pero a mí ni cosquillas me haría.

-¿Estás seguro?, sé que aún tienes una parte humana-dijo GR1712 sonriendo.

-¿Eh?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Mal.

-Bueno primero porque tú me lo acabas de decir-dijo GR1712 sonriendo y Mal lo miró con odio-segundo porque eres una escasa maldad.

-(Gruñido) Pero será por poco tiempo, pronto yo seré un Rhesto al cien por ciento-dijo Mal y dio un paso más causando que GR1712 disparara pero la bala no le hizo daño-ya te dije que no me causa daño, pero esto a ti si, humano tonto, acabaré contigo primero.

Mal lanzó un rayo oscuro sobre GR1712 empujándolo y tumbándolo al suelo. GR1712 se levantó rápidamente, pero Mal lo agarró del cuello.

-Esta es la parte que más me gusta, ver como mi victima sufre en los momentos de agonía-dijo Mal levantando su mano derecha y esta cambió a una estaca-hasta nunca GR1712.

GR1712 miró a Mal directamente a los ojos sin miedo cuando sintió que algo caía por sus hombros, era un amuleto, era el amuleto de Suicune. Cuando GR1712 miró de nuevo a Mal lo vio lentamente y luego se movió a otra dirección e hizo que el tiempo volviera a su estado normal. Cuando Mal vio que no había eliminado a GR1712 se enojó muchísimo.

-¿Cómo es que te salvaste de eso?-preguntó Mal.

-Con esto-dijo GR1712 señalando el amuleto de Suicune-¿lo recuerdas?

-Te has salvado esta vez-dijo Mal y sintió algo en el aire-bien, se han salvado todos, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos mi padre los eliminará a todos.

Mal retrocedió hasta la sombra de un árbol y cuando estuvo completamente bajo este la sombra parecía tragarse a Mal hasta que desapareció.

-Esto no me gusta-dijo GR1712 ayudado por Vania.

-¿Qué estés en una pieza?, yo lo veo muy bien-dijo Vania.

-Bueno, además de eso-dijo GR1712-de que Mal sólo haya atacado por que sí, yo creo que hay algo que no cuadra.

-Ah eso-dijo Vania.

-Además, gracias por ayudarme, mejor dicho por salvar mi vida-dijo GR1712.

-Hey, hombre, eres un desastre, un poco de ayuda no te haría mal-dijo Vania.

-Gracias-dijo GR1712.

Mientras tanto Deslealtad ya estaba en la Organización…Todo apuntaba a que alguien claramente era el enemigo, ¿Quién es?, creerle a la Organización que odia a los humanos o a los Rhestos que odian a la Organización… ¿Quién es el enemigo? O ¿Quién lo sabe?...esas son preguntas claves. Claro que por ahora lo mejor será que la llave se mantenga lejos de las manos de ambos lados…por si acaso…

**Esta Historia Continuará…**


	60. Faro en Catastrofe

**Pokemón: Búsqueda de "Pokemón Voullet"**

**Inicio del capitulo 59**

El R.L.S Legacy navegaba con gran rapidez sobre los mares cálidos de las Islas Esmeralda, pero ahora ya se veía su puerto final, el fin de estas vacaciones para nuestros héroes, el puerto de ciudad Lilycove. Los cabellos de Giovanni bailaban con la brisa marina que atacaba al barco.

-AMY, VINCENT, MIREN, ES UN PUERTO-dijo Giovanni vestido con una chaqueta negra, pantalones blue jeans y un bolso de color beige.

-(Bostezo) Es verdad-dijo Vincent con cara de sueño.

-Vince, no has dormido bien, ¿no es cierto?-dijo Amy mirándolo fijamente.

-Je, je, es que con Giovanni estuvimos jugando videojuegos toda la noche-dijo Vincent.

-Pero a ti te veo completamente normal-dijo Amy mirándolo fijamente y con una mirada maliciosa.

-Je, je, es que Vincent se quedo hasta muy tarde y yo me fui a dormir-dijo Giovanni sudando.

-(Cara de desánimo) Ay que amigos tengo…será mejor que vayas a dormir unos minutos aún tienes tiempo-dijo Amy.

-Pero estoy bien…-dijo Vincent y Amy la miró de forma demoníaca- si, si, voy en seguida, que miedo.

Vincent se dirigió al camarote mientras Amy se quedó con Giovanni observando el mar y Blaziken estaba en el gimnasio entrenando solo, ya que su entrenador le gusta ser perezoso.

-Deberían darme un mejor narrador-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño.

-Gio-dijo Amy viendo el mar con su cabeza sostenida por su palma derecha y su codo en la baranda del barco-¿crees que lograré llegar a la final?

-Para ser sincero…no-dijo Giovanni.

-QUE-dijo Amy enojada.

-(Sudando) déjame terminar, creo que vas a ganar-dijo Giovanni con mucho miedo.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó Amy.

-Claro-dijo Giovanni-si yo un perdido sin remedio ganó la liga de los Signos, tú ganas todos los concursos.

-Si, tienes razón-dijo Amy riendo.

-(Pestañeo) ¿Qué es lo gracioso?-preguntó Giovanni.

-Que ahora hasta tú mismo aceptas que eres una persona sin remedio-dijo Amy.

-(Frunciendo el ceño) ¡No es que diga que lo sea!-gritó Giovanni

-Ya, ya tranquilo, mejor vamos con Vincent que pronto vamos a llegar al puerto-dijo Amy.

Más tarde Vincent se veía con más energía que antes, Blaziken caminaba con fuerza y valentía y Giovanni junto con Amy veían con asombro el puerto de ciudad Lilycove. Era un puerto grande con bases de diferentes nombres y colores. Miles de pokemones cargaban cosas para bajarlas o subirlas a los barcos.

-BIENVENIDOS SEAN AL PUERTO LILYCOVE-dijo una mujer vestida como en Hawai de cabello verde y ojos verdes también.

-EL LUGAR MAS PRIMAVERAL DE HOEN-dijo un hombre vestido como en Hawai de sus ojos negros y cabellos son rojo.

-Gracias-dijo Giovanni.

-Pero que lindo y fuerte Blaziken-dijo la mujer.

-De seguro sería perfecto para…-dijo el hombre.

-EL EQUIPO ROCKET-dijeron.

-QUE-dijeron Giovanni, Amy y Vincent.

-Prepárense para todos sus problemas-dijo la mujer y apareció una jaula que encerró a Blaziken.

-Y más vale que teman-dijo el hombre.

-Para proteger el mundo de la devastación-dijo la mujer.

-Para unir a todos pueblos dentro de nuestra nación-dijo el hombre.

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-dijo Rebeca.

-Para robar pollos súper alimentados-dijo David.

-Rebeca-dijo la mujer quitándose el disfraz y vistiendo el traje del equipo Rocket, era Rebeca.

-David, el mago ohoho-dijo David quitándose el disfraz y vistiendo el traje del equipo Rocket, era David.

-El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz y más-dijo Rebeca.

-En el viejo enano tenia una Blaziken, ia, ia, io-dijo David.

-Robo, Robo, Así es-dijo Roboticate quien estaba disfrazado de palmera.

-Shelgon sal ya-dijo Giovanni lanzando una pokebola de la que apareció su Pokemón del tipo dragón-Shelgon usa furia dragón contra estos ladrones.

-(Sudando) Esto no estaba en los planes-dijo Rebeca.

-¿Quién rayos escribe nuestras aventuras?-preguntó David. (Gio: TT no t quejes o terminaras en la calle XD, que chantaje XD)

-Adiós, adiós-dijo Roboticate- les dije que tenían que tener un mejor plan.

-EL EQUIPO ROCKET FUE LANZADO A LA ESTRATOSFERA-dijeron hasta desaparecer en el cielo.

-Blaziken, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Giovanni y junto con Shelgon rompieron la jaula.

-Blay-dijo Blaziken feliz.

-Este equipo Rocket nunca aprende-dijo Amy.

-Sólo espero que no hagan nada en el Gran Festival-dijo Vincent.

-HABLANDO DE ESO DEBO IR A INSCRIBIRME-dijo Amy asustada.

-Bien, averigüemos donde está-dijo Giovanni e iniciaron su marcha.

**Introducción Principal **

"Dicen que cada persona tiene su lado oscuro, que las diversas maldades que uno hace se acumulan para que luego se liberen y uno quede tranquilo con su espíritu, pero ¿Qué pasa si se crea un monstruo a partir de eso?

**Canción Principal **

Saber y saber lo que está oculto allí

Porque tal vez haya un secreto que

Te anuncie que el mundo esta hoy en problemas…Ohh…

Camino de ciudad en ciudad

Buscando respuesta a un dilema (A…el…dilema…)

Y sin ver que lo que busco está

En mis ojos, en mi sombra…

Oh por favor no me hagas revivir…

Que el problema es causado por mí…

Y buscado la única verdad

Pero solo encuentro problemas (pro…ble...mas)

¿Cuál es pura y única verdad?

Si todo señala a la falsedad…

Oh por favor no me hagas revivir…

Que el problema es causado por mí…

Correr, correr en busca de la verdad

Pero si la encuentro y no la entiendo

¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

Por favor, por favor, dime cual es mi verdad

Aquella que es tan cierta

Y siempre verla para poder seguir…

Escapar, escapar siempre a la verdad

Ni Rhestos, ni equipos me confundan

A lo que para mi es normal

Por favor, por favor, nunca me dejes ir

Que siempre seas la fuerza

Que me falta para poder seguir…siempre ohhh (A la verdad)

**Capitulo 59: ****Faro en Catástrofe**

Nuestros héroes estaban en un autobús con dirección al Centro de Coordinación de ciudad Lilycove, el lugar para inscribirse al "Gran Festival". Giovanni fotografiaba con su pokecam 3000 todo lo que para él era importante, que para el lenguaje Giovanni Hawkins es TODO.

-Gio, ¿podría parar?, entiendo que estés emocionado por la ciudad Lilycove, pero…NO TIENES QUE EXAGERAR-dijo Amy y Giovanni lanzó veinte flash a la cara de Amy.

-Lo siento, es que es muy bonita la ciudad-dijo Giovanni fotografiando.

-Deberías guardar fotos para mi gran debut en el Concurso-dijo Amy.

-Eh…claro-dijo Giovanni.

-No pensaste en eso ¿verdad?-dijo maliciosamente Amy.

-Claro que lo hice, ¿verdad Vincent?-preguntó Giovanni dándole un codazo a Vincent.

-Auch, eh si, ambos lo hicimos-dijo Vincent.

-Mas les vale-dijo Amy mirándolos maléficamente.

-Bienvenidos sean al Centro de Coordinación en la ciudad Lilycove-dijo una guía-este centro data de hace 30 años, pero por la restauraciones constante del último tiempo pues parece como si lo hubiesen hecho este año.

-Vaya se ve muy nuevo-dijo Giovanni.

-Eso dijo la guía-dijo Amy.

-Je, je, es cierto-dijo Giovanni sudando.

-Por favor, los coordinadores síganme-dijo la guía-los invitados y turistas deben esperar en el hall de entrada.

-Bien, nos vemos-dijo Amy y se fue con una gran multitud de personas.

-Y bien Vincent, pues ya que… ¿Vincent?-preguntó Giovanni viendo a Vincent quien estaba mirando atentamente algo sobre una colina-¿Qué ves, Vincent?

-Eh…nada, es que me pareció que ese faro algo tenía, porque la luz que emitía se cortaba a veces-dijo Vincent-pero no debe ser nada.

-Bien, en ese caso, ¿Qué tal si me acompañas a espiar a Amy?-preguntó Giovanni con una mirada cínica.

-Está bien-dijo Vincent.

-Blay, blay, blay-dijo Blaziken.

-Que estaremos bien-dijo Giovanni.

-Blay, blay-dijo Blaziken

-Si, Amy no nos hará daño-dijo Giovanni.

-Blay-dijo Blaziken.

-Bueno, quédate-dijo Giovanni y jaló a Vincent hacia el mesón donde estaban los coordinadores inscribiéndose en el Gran Festival.

-Nombre, por favor-dijo amablemente una mujer frente a una pantalla-y también su pase de coordinación.

-Amy Wattson y este es-dijo Amy entregándole una tarjeta roja a la mujer.

-Gracias-dijo chequeando los datos-y sus listones, por favor.

-Claro-dijo Amy sacando de su bolso azul un estuche lleno de listones.

-Excelente-dijo la mujer-bienvenida al Gran Festival, estas son las llaves y el autobús te espera afuera.

-¿Y los invitados?-preguntó Amy asustada.

-Claro también a ellos-dijo sonriendo la mujer.

-Gracias-dijo Amy y vio a dos caras sonrientes detrás de ella, muy cerca-¡AY QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ!

-Eh…pues vinimos a ver si todo esta bien-dijo Giovanni.

-No les creo-dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero es la verdad-dijo Vincent.

-A ti si te creo, Vincent, eres confiable, pero al neandertal de Giovanni, no-dijo Amy alzando una ceja.

-Je, je, ¿Por qué no?-preguntó Giovanni sudando.

-Y todavía eres cínico para preguntar-dijo Amy.

-No se de que me hablas-dijo Giovanni colocando las palmas enfrente de él.

Flash Back… (En el barco R.L.S Legacy)

-Vamos, Blaziken, tiene que ser por aquí…mira es Amy…je, je, je, vamos a hacerle una jugarreta-dijo Giovanni y se acercó a Amy quien estaba placidamente durmiendo en una silla para broncearse con el sol (Gio: ehem, ya se, ya se, pero creo que puede existir otra forma de broncearse como… No se XD) sobre ella.

-ZzZzZzZzZzZz-era lo que se podía ver de Amy.

-BANZAI-dijo Giovanni saltando a la piscina que estaba enfrente de Amy mojándola por completo.

-GIOVANNI HAWKINS HOWARD-gritó Amy enojadísima.

-Eh…hola Amy, no te vi-dijo Giovanni-perdón, pensé que eras un bulto.

-¡BULTO YO!-dijo Amy parándose.

-Esta bien, esta bien, lo admito-dijo Giovanni mientras Amy lo agarraba del cuello-si, quise molestarte, por favor no me mates.

-Arggggg-dijo Amy con un tic en el ojo y la cara roja de ira.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Pero fue ayer-dijo Giovanni sudando-¿puedes asegurar que quiero hacer una travesura?

Vincent, Blaziken y Amy asienten…

-No ayudan-dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño.

-Está bien, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, Gio, tenemos que ir al autobús-dijo Amy.

-Bien-dijeron todos.

Amy los condujo a un autobús de color rojo que señalaba "Habitaciones para concursantes" en toda su extensión. Todos entraron y los llevaron unas cuantas cuadras a un condominio gigante que tenía mil y un departamentos de gran tamaño. Nuestros héroes se bajaron del autobús y un joven los atendió, les señaló donde se encontraba la habitación y ellos se encaminaron. El lugar era gigante. La entrada era iluminada por las miles de ventanas que estaban y había un hall de entrada magnifico con pinturas del siglo XV.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?-preguntó la recepcionista.

-Si, queremos llegar a nuestra habitación-dijo Amy.

-A ver, usted es…Amy Wattson-dijo la recepcionista corroborando el nombre de Amy en su computador-si, habitación 39584, por favor…Machoke los acompañará a su habitación.

-Gracias-dijeron.

Luego fueron guiados por largos pasillos hasta un ascensor y luego de dar varias vueltas se encontraron frente a una puerta que señalaba: 39584, era su habitación. Todos entraron y dejaron a sus espectadores estupefactos.

-Eh… ¿estás seguro que es esta?-preguntó Vincent

Machoke asiente…

-SALTO A MI, QUE ESA CAMA ES MIA-dijo Giovanni dando un salto a una cama gigante pero cuando iba a impactar sobre la cama una mano lo agarró del cuello y lo detuvo.

-No, esa es mía-dijo Amy-la tuya está arriba.

-¿Tiene segundo piso?, vaya-dijo Giovanni corriendo a la velocidad de la luz hacia el segundo piso-MIREN ¡PORTAVASOS!

-Que vergüenza, parece como si nunca lo hubiesen sacado a pasear-dijo Amy tapándose la cara.

Más tarde de que todos se hubieron dado un baño, estaban listos para pasear por ciudad Lilycove. Vincent veía a Teddiursa cuando se dio cuenta de que el faro volvía a tintinear de forma extraña.

-No sé ustedes, chicos, pero quiero saber que pasa en ese faro, no creo que sea algo bueno-dijo Vincent.

-Bueno-dijo Giovanni con su libro "Guía para un entrenador"-aquí dice que ese faro está funcionando desde hace trescientos años.

-Bien, como mañana veremos el resto, ¿Por qué no vamos al faro?-preguntó Amy.

-SI-dijeron Vincent y Giovanni.

Todos caminaron mucho, mucho, pero en verdad mucho…

-Que exagerado narrador si fueron como dos pasos-dijo Giovanni.

-Hola-dijo Vincent tocando la puerta metálica ya bastante oxidada.

-¿QUIEN ES EL QUE OSA MOLESTARME?-se escuchó una voz conocida.

-GIOVANNI HAWKINS-dijo el entrenador.

-Amy Wattson-dijo la coordinadora.

-Vincent Goldsmith-dijo el duelista.

-Ahh pasen-dijo el hombre que tenía cabellos rojos y ojos negros.

-No pueden ser tan tontos para que nos creamos eso de nuevo, ¿verdad Vincent?-preguntó Amy.

-Habría que ser un idiota que erradica en la imbecilidad para no saber que es David del equipo Rocket-dijo Vincent.

-Hola, nunca antes lo había visto, ¿queríamos saber que le pasaba al faro?-preguntó Giovanni inocentemente y Vincent, Blaziken y amy caen al estilo anime.

-Je, je, nunca pensé que fuera tan tonto-dijo Vincent sudando.

-Sabía que algo así sucedería-dijo Amy.

-Je, je, chamaco, yo creo que me has visto antes-dijo el anciano-pero no te quiero, sino a TU BLAZIKEN.

Y el hombre saltó sobre Blaziken dejando caer su disfraz quedando claro que era David.

-TU NO ERES UN HOMBRE HONESTO, TU ERES DAVID-dijo Giovanni.

-Algún día tenía que darse cuenta-dijo Amy sudando.

-Si-dijo Vincent secándose el sudor.

-Blaziken embístelo-dijo Giovanni y Blaziken golpeó a David.

-Es que nunca haces nada bien, David-dijo Rebeca-sal ya Duskull.

-Y tú Crawdaunt-dijo David lanzando una pokebola.

-AUXILIO-se escuchó dentro.

-Sal ya Numel-dijo Amy lanzando una pokebola.

-NUUU-gritó el Pokemón.

-Blaziken usa doble patada contra Duskull-dijo Giovanni y Blaziken lanzó miles de patadas a Duskull que no hicieron efecto alguno-¿Qué?

-Es un Pokemón fantasma, Gio-dijo Vincent.

-Ah claro ya lo sabía-dijo Giovanni-Blaziken usa lanzallamas.

-BLAYYYY-dijo Blaziken calcinando a Duskull. Rebeca regresó a su Pokemón.

-Crawdaunt usa burbujas-dijo David.

-Numel evádelo-dijo Amy pero Numel no respondió-vamos vaca súper desarrollada, muévete que te van a lastimar.

-NUUUU-gritó Numel de dolor cuando el ataque de burbujas lastimaba a Numel.

-Crawdaunt otra vez-dijo David.

-Numel usa lanzallamas-dijo Amy pero Numel ni se movió.

-NUUUUUUMELLL-gritó de nuevo, ya estaba muy herido.

-Debo hacer algo-dijo Amy.

-CRAWDAUNT ACABA CON BURBUJAS DE NUEVO-gritó David (Gio: TT q poco original el tipo, podía haber hecho otros ataques, GioHawkins: Pero tú eres el que hace el fic, Gio: ¬¬ silencio…)

-NUMEL-gritó Amy y Numel no se movió.

-Adiós Numel-dijo Rebeca.

-NOOO-gritó Amy interponiéndose entre el ataque y Numel llegándole el ataque de burbujas a ella.

-AMY-gritaron Giovanni y Vincent.

-Lo siento, creo que no te entrené lo suficiente-dijo Amy junto a Numel ambos muy heridos.

-Crawdaunt usa rayo de hielo-dijo David (Gio: Como soy nerd…digo NO lo soy…pero a Crawdaunt se le puede poner este ataque XD)

-Sal ya…-dijo Giovanni pero Vincent cogió su muñeca para detenerlo y le señaló a Numel el cual brillaba.

-¿Numel?-dijo Amy observando a su Pokemón brillar.

Este cambió de forma hasta que se convirtió en un Pokemón grande y anaranjado. Amy veía asombrada a su nuevo Pokemón.

-Camerupt es un grande y de pelaje rojo camello-dijo el pokedex- partes rocosas en sus símbolos de la parte posterior y del anillo sobre sus lados. Las partes rocosas que son volcanes, formados por una transformación de los huesos de Camerupt. Dentro de Camerupt el cuerpo es la actividad violenta de un volcán, conteniendo el magma fundido de hasta 18.000 grados de Fahrenheit que entre en erupción de vez en cuando de sus partes volcánicas. Este fenómeno sucede naturalmente alrededor una vez que ocurra cada diez años, pero él lo más a menudo posible cuando Camerupt llega a ser enfurecido. Camerupt vive en los cráteres de volcanes.

-Vaya, un Camerupt-dijo Giovanni.

Y el ataque de hielo impactó sobre Camerupt y se produjo una cortina de humo blanco…

-AHA igual ni con sus abra cadabras podrán vencernos, ya estaba muy herido-dijo David dando una danza de la victoria.

-No estaría tan seguro-dijo Amy saliendo del humo sobre Camerupt.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo?-dijo David.

-Pues deja que Vincent lo explique-dijo Giovanni.

-Armadura de Magma-dijo Vincent-la habilidad de Camerupt. Impide ser congelado y por eso tu ataque le causó el mínimo daño.

-Si pero mi Camerupt también puede hacer esto-dijo Amy-Camerupt usa erupción.

-CAMEEEEE-dijo Camerupt y mandó a volar al equipo Rocket.

-Algunas cosas no cambian-dijo Rebeca.

-¿Cómo mandarnos a volar?-preguntó David.

-No, como que siempre perdemos, pero eso también-dijo Roboticate.

-EL EQUIPO ROCKET FUE VENCIDO OTRA VEZ-dijeron hasta desaparecer en el cielo.

Vincent entró al faro y detrás de una puerta encontró un saco que se movía. Vincent lo desató. Y este se lo agradeció.

-Gracias, gracias, Vincent-san-dijo el hombre.

-Je, je, de nada-dijo Vincent.

-¿Qué era lo que quería el equipo Rocket?-preguntó Amy.

-Pues sólo tomaron un viejo papel-dijo el hombre-que al parecer se lo llevaron.

-Me pregunto que habrá sido-dijo Giovanni.

-Ya recordé, era algo sobre 12 capítulos de…alguien-dijo el hombre.

-12 CAPITULOS DEL LIBRO SAGRADO DE HO-OH-dijo Vincent exaltado.

-Eso era-dijo el hombre.

-Pues ¿para que querrá el equipo Rocket algo así?-preguntó Amy.

-Ni idea-dijo Giovanni.

-Bueno, bueno, no era importante-dijo el hombre-además lo encontré en la playa, bien, ¿Por qué no se quedan a cenar?

-SI-dijeron todos mientras sus estómagos gruñían.

Esa noche Giovanni comió diversos platillos que nunca antes había probado. Se sentía muy bien, hasta el hombre, cuyo nombre era Roy, le enseñó a cocinar esos platillos y muchos más. Algo extraño sucedía en el mundo, pero nadie sabía que era precisamente… ¿el mundo está en buenas manos?... eso pronto se sabrá.

**Esta Historia Continuará…**


End file.
